HP et l'éclat de Crystal
by MPZT
Summary: L'éclat de Crystal a souvent fait l'objet de convoitise... Lorsque Voldemort décide de s'en emparer, c'est tout le monde des sorciers qui en subira les conséquences... La 5e année va être dure... la dernière? [chap 48 ... enfin...]
1. Comment va Harry?

Auteur : MPZT

Mail : mpzt@hotmail.com

Titre : Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal 

Base : Harry Potter (non, pour de vrai?)

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas a moi i son a Rowling blablababla…

Genre : ti peu de tout (romance, aventure, etc….)

Résumé : Quand Ron et Hermioen arrivent à l'école des sorciers, ils apprennent que Harry est gravement blessé et ne peut plus être guéri disons… magiquement…

Petite note : quand les gens parlent, je met un –(parole), quand i pensent, je met en italique, pi quand ils communiquent avec les pierres (vous verrez plus tard), je met entre « pi en italique. Les bout ousque c voldemort ou un autre méchant, je lé met aussi en italique.

Harry Potter et l'éclat de crystal

Ch1 : Comment va Harry? (en passant fiez vous po à mes titres qui ont po rapport….)

_Le cimetière était vide, noir. Les pierres tombales dispersées donnaient un air macabre et sinistre. Le silence fut troublé par les bruits de personnes transplanant. On entendit alors des voix sinistres s'élever… _

_-Queudver… Notre plan a-t-il fonctionné?_

_-Oui, maître. J'ai réussi à envoyer la malédiction sur notre cher ennemi._

_-Très bien… C'est très bien…_

_D'autres personnes transplanèrent._

_-Maître, j'ai réussi ma mission, dit la voix de Lucius Malefoy. J'ai envoyé le démon. Nous sommes sûrs de les avoir cette fois._

_-Bien… et vous, Goyle… l'avez-vous retrouvé? Le Crystal? _

_-Je… j'ai essayé maître… mais… Rogue était…_

_Il ne put finir sa phrase. La baguette pointée vers lui, Voldemort murmura :_

_-Endoloris…_

_La victime se mit à hurler, rompant définitivement le silence des morts…_

-Harry! Harry! 

Hermione s'était précipitée sur le corps inanimé de son ami. Enfin après tant d'attente, elle pouvait le voir.

-Harry!

-Arrêtez, Miss Granger. Ça ne vous sert à rien. Il est dans le coma.

McGonagall se tenait dans le cadre de la porte de l'infirmerie. Vêtue d'une robe de chambre rose beaucoup trop petite pour elle, ça aurait pu être comique si le moment n'avait pas été aussi grave.

Tout ce temps, Ronald Weasley restait muet, ne sachant que dire devant le corps inerte de Harry.

-Je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher. Il se fait tard et les cours reprennent après-demain. Il ne faudrait pas que vous commenciez l'année fatigués.

Effectivement, il était 11h30. Les deux élèves quittèrent l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ron, songeur, faisait une récapitulation des derniers événements. Il avait appris quelques jours plus tôt de son père que Harry était gravement blessé. On l'avait transféré directement à Poudlard  où mme Pomfresh lui administrait des soins depuis bientôt un mois. Ron avait fini par convaincre son père de l'emmener à Poudlard avant la rentrée. Mr Weasley devait se rendre à l'école pour une raison dite confidentielle, mais Fred et George avait vite surpris une conversation entre Molly et Arthur Weasley. Dumbledore était en train de former un groupe de sorciers prêts à intervenir lors d'une éventuelle attaque de Voldemort, mais les élèves ne devaient être au courent. Certains croieraient que Poudlard n'est plus assez sûr. Mr Weasley était convoqué. Ils avaient donc tout reporté à Ron. Arrivé la journée même, le rouquin avait retrouvé une Hermione inquiète et un Harry inconscient à l'école des sorciers. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle avait entendu Mme Pomfresh confier au professeur de potion, Rogue, que Harry avait reçu un maléfice jusqu'alors inconnu : il ne pouvait plus être guéri avec de la magie; en autres mots, Harry devait guérir de façon normale, comme dans les hôpitaux moldus.

-Sûrement un coup de Voldemort, avait dit Rogue.

-Il est vraiment revenu? Avait demandé craintivement Mme Pomfresh.

-Bien sûr…

Ron observa Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'on acceptait qu'elle entre pour voir Harry. Elle avait l'air complètement bouleversée.

Arrivés à la salle commune vide, ils se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Hermione se coucha dans son lit à baldaquin, seule dans la pièce. Les autres filles arriveraient le lendemain. Elle repensa à l'été, avant l'accident de voiture, avec Harry… Harry… La jeune fille s'endormit sur ce nom connu du monde sorcier entier.

********************

Le lendemain matin, Ron et Hermione restèrent dans la salle commune. Ron termina ses devoirs d'été pendant que Hermione lisait _La magie dans les civilisations anciennes_. Elle fut très impressionnée de voir comment les peuples égyptiens, grecs et romains utilisaient la magie. À l'heure du dîner, ils reçurent un hibou. La lettre, écrite d'une manière plus ou moins ordonnée, était de leur grand ami (dans les deux sens) Hagrid.

 Bonjour 

_                J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, 1h30, ça vous va?_

_À plus tard,_

_Hagrid_

Hermione s'empressa d'écrire un _D'accord_ à l'endos du parchemin. Elle le roula avant de le redonner au grand hibou qui attendait, la patte tendue.

-Qu'est-ce que Hagrid peut bien avoir à nous montrer? Se demanda Ron.

********************

Ils quittèrent le château 10 minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Il faisait relativement beau. Le soleil doré éclairait tout le parc de Poudlard. Après quelques minutes de marche, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent devant la petite cabane de Hagrid. Demi-géant, il n'avait pas pu compléter ses études à Poudlard car on l'avait renvoyé alors qu'il était en troisième année. On l'avait accusé d'avoir ouvert la chambre des secrets et d'avoir lâché un monstre sanguinaire dans l'école. Mais Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient prouvé son innocence lors de leur deuxième année à Poudlard. Dumbledore, convaincu de l'innocence de Hagrid, l'avait tout de même gardé comme garde-chasse de l'école. Et deux années plus tôt, Dumbledore avait fait de Hagrid, qui avait une grande passion pour les animaux, particulièrement les dangereux, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

-Bonjour! Aller, aller, entrez! Faites comme chez vous! Leur dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils eurent cogné à la porte.

Il était habillé normalement et portait son gros manteau, comme à l'habitude. Sa barbe hirsute retombait sur son torse. Ron fut très étonné de ne pas voir Crocdur, le gros molosse de Hagrid, leur sauter dessus, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'ils allaient visiter leur ami.

-Où est Crocdur? Demanda Ron

-C'est justement ce que je voulais vous montrer! S'exclama Hagrid, enthousiaste. Venez voir! Je vais vous montrer.

Ron et Hermione, intrigués, suivirent leur ami dans le coin de la maisonette, près de la cheminée.

-Oh! S'exclama Hermione.

Une chienne de la même race que Crocdur, mais en beaucoup plus petit, était allongée sur une couverture, pleins de petits chiots accotés sur elle. Crocdur, assis à côté d'eux, regardait ses petits avec fierté.

-Et oui! Dit Hagrid. Crocdur a eut des petits chiots!

-Mais c'est super! S'exclama Hermione.

-N'est-ce pas? Ajouta Hagrid.

La dernière fois où ils avaient vu Hagrid si heureux, c'était quand le petit Norbert, un dragon norvégien à Crête, était né. Hagrid n'avait pas pu le garder longtemps, mais s'en était occupé comme si c'était son propre enfant.

Ron compta qu'il y avait 10 petits chiots, tous noirs comme Crocdur sauf un, qui était parsemé de tâches blanches.

-Ils sont mignons, dit Ron.

-Oui. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire d'eux une fois qu'ils seront sevrés _(un fois qu'ils deviendront autonomes, plus besoin de maman-papa, etc…)_. Je compte en garder un ou deux, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de toute la portée.

-Mais d'où vient la mère? Demanda Hermione.  
-Je ne sais pas… peut-être de la forêt interdite… Peu importe. Parlez-moi de vous maintenant! Qu'avez-vous fait pendant l'été?

Ils parlèrent pendant une grande partie de l'après-midi de tout et de rien, évitant le sujet de Harry.

-Alors tu n'es pas allé voir Victor Krum cet été? Demanda Ron, étonné, mais en même temps content. Ron détestait le joueur de Quidditch depuis que Hermione sortait avec lui. Il avait peut-être un faible pour elle, mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

-Non. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, avait répondu Hermione en rougissant un peu.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à la tour des Gryffondor pour se préparer au banquet qui allait avoir lieu le soir même, après l'arrivée des élèves. Harry ne pouvait quitter la tête d'Hermione. Il était dans le coma. Il ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas… Elle se reprit et essaya de penser à autre chose. Pendant ce temps, Ron était dans le même état. Harry lui avait sauvé la vie. Il regrettait tellement de s'être disputé avec lui l'année auparavant. Mais comme Hermione, il se dit que c'était mieux de ne plus penser à tout cela. Après tout, la cérémonie était un moment pour s'amuser.

Avant de se rendre à la grande salle, ils passèrent par l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh finit par les laisser entrer à contrecœur.

 -Vous avez cinq minutes, avait-elle dit.

Harry était toujours dans le même état. Allongé sur un lit, il ne bougeait pas du tout. C'était à peine s'il respirait.

-Revient-nous vite… s'il te plaît, Harry, reviens-nous… entendit Ron murmurer Hermione.

Il resta muet devant ce spectacle désolant.

Après avoir été chassés par Mme Pomfresh, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils croisèrent McGonagall dans le couloir. Cette fois, elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcier turquoise.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle devant leur air attristé. Vous revenez de l'infirmerie, je suppose…

-Pensez-vous qu'il va s'en sortir? Demanda Ron.

-Mme Pomfresh est la meilleure infirmière du pays. Nous avons toutes les chances de notre côté. Mais, franchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

Ron et Hermione continuèrent leur chemin, cette fois sans interruption. Ils arrivèrent pendant que les élèves commençaient à entrer dans la salle et à prendre place aux tables. Ils s'assirent un à côté de l'autre, à l'extrémité de la table des Gryffondor. 

Hermione pensa alors à quelque chose :

-Ah, oui Ron, j'ai oublié de te dire : Je suis préfète!

-Eh bien bravo! Répondit Ron en souriant. Tu peux être fière! Ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione lui lança un regard voulant sûrement dire quelque chose comme « oui, j'en suis fière ».

Ils observèrent la table des professeurs. La plupart des professeurs étaient là : Hagrid, Binns, Flitwick, Rogue, MgGonagall, Bibinne, Pomfresh, Chourave, etc…. Il y avait aussi une vielle femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et…

-Ron regarde! C'est le professeur Lupin!

Ron se tourna à son tour et un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-Il est revenu! C'est super!

Lupin, qui les avait vu, leur sourit.

-Bonjour! Dit une voix familière.

Seamus, qui avait parlé, Dean, Parvati, Lavande et Neville venaient de s'asseoir à côté et en face d'eux.

-Allo! Répondirent en cœur Ron et Hermione.

Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron, vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

Elle leur sourit, puis demanda :

-Où est Harry?

Les sourires des deux amis s'estompèrent. 

-Il… Il est dans le coma, répondit Ron.

Ginny pâlit. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Harry, qui s'était amplifié lorsque ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie dans la chambre des secrets.

-Mme Pomfresh ne peut rien faire? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il a reçu un maléfice empêchant les produits magiques d'agir, répondit Hermione. 

C'est à ce moment que Drago Malefoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, décida d'arriver. 

-Alors, votre petit ami Potter est mal en point? C'est dommage… En plus, il allait sûrement devenir capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch. Weasley, dit-il en se tournant vers Ron, ne le pleure pas trop! Tu pourrais ruiner ta famille en achetant des mouchoirs!

Ginny, furieuse, se leva et gifla Malefoy.

-Laisse-nous tranquilles! Hurla-t-elle juste assez fort pour attirer l'attention de la table de Gryffondor. N'insulte plus jamais ma famille sinon… sinon…

Elle gifla Malefoy sur l'autre joue et se rassit, toute rouge.

Tous les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et Malefoy retourna vers sa table.

-Bravo Ginny! S'exclama Fred, le grand frère de Ron.

-Je dirais même plus : Bravo Ginny! Ajouta George, le jumeau identique de Fred.

Ron ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Malefoy venait de se faire ridiculiser par sa petite sœur. Hermione riait aussi mais elle reprit vite son sérieux à cause de son rôle de préfet.

Dumbledore se leva alors :

-Bonjour à tous, bonjour à toutes. Bienvenu à Poudlard. Premièrement je veux vous dire que cette année nous accueillerons de nouveaux professeurs : Mme Arabella Figg vous enseignera les défenses contre les forces du mal.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent pendant que la vieille femme qu'ils avaient aperçues quelques instants avant se levait et saluait les élèves. Apparemment, elle était connue.

-Vous serez sûrement heureux d'apprendre que le professeur Lupin sera de retour parmi nous. Il sera… comment dire… professeur d'éducation au choix de carrière.

Cette fois, les applaudissements furent beaucoup plus nombreux. Le professeur Lupin, qui avait enseigné les défenses contre les forces du mal deux ans plus tôt, avait donné des cours très appréciés par les étudiants.

-Nous allons maintenant procéder à la cérémonie de répartition.

Les premières années entrèrent dans la salle et furent envoyés dans leur nouvelle maison par le choixpeau magique. Lorsque ce fut finit, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- Cette année, nous aurons de nouveaux élèves en 4e, 5e et 6e année. Nous procéderons de la même façon que d'habitude pour déterminer leur maison.

Le petit groupe était arrivé avec les premières années. McGonagall commença à faire l'appel.

«Bluch, Roana  transféré de BeauxBâtons, 5e année»

Roana se dirigea vers le choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête. 

« Serdaigle !» Annonça le choixpeau.

_– je c que c noms là on les retrouveraient à Londres, mais là je c po moi c comment que le monde i s'apellent à Londres fac… pi aussi Troil on va dire que c une école de sorcier en… France… pi Thootyât ce en Égypte….-_

Ainsi, « Ouelette, Phanie,  transférée de Troil, 4e année», « Thaât, Ramos, transféré de Thootyât, 4e année» et « Hansen, Elisabeth, transférée de BeauxBâtons, 5e année» devinrent des Gryffondor.

« Moreau, Alexandre, transféré de Durmstrang, 6e année» se retrouva chez Poufsouffle et  « Skovitch, Vladimir,  transféré de Durmstrang, 6e année» se rendit vers la table des Serpentards. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

-Bon, maintenant, mangeons. Bon appétit.

-Je savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres collèges que Durmstrang, BeauxBâtons et Poudlard! Dit Neville, assit près d'Hermione.

-Avez-vous remarqué que tous ceux de Durmstrang sont allés à Serpentard? Dit alors ironiquement Hermione.

-Comme c'est étrange! Approuva Ron en lui souriant.

Plein de nourriture apparut sur les assiettes en or qui étaient posées sur les tables. Des mets chinois aux mets canadiens, il y avait de tout. Elisabeth Hansen, une des nouvelles 5e année à Gryffondor, était assise en face de Hermione. –_ bon la vous aller dire que tout le monde est en face de Ron pi Hermione mais on va dire que Seamus pi sa gagne i sont genre en diagonale…-_

-Bonjour! Dit-elle. Je m'appelle Elisabeth mais appelez-moi Elisa, c'est mieux, ajouta-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Hermione et lui c'est Ron. Nous sommes en cinquième année aussi.

-Ah! C'est bien. Poudlard a l'air vraiment mieux organisé que BeauxBâtons! Dit-elle. Là-bas, nous n'avions pas une si belle grande salle. Je suis contente d'avoir été transférée.

Ron l'observa. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu très profond, de longs cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blondes. Elle était de taille moyenne et très mince. Ron était un peu intimidé. C'était sa première journée à Poudlard, et déjà elle faisait conversation avec tout le monde comme si elle était là depuis plusieurs années. C'est la voix d'Hermione qui le sortit de sa rêvasserie :

-Eh Oh, Ro-on! Il y a quelqu'un?

-Hein? Eh oui oui, je suis là…

Elisa le regardait et il se sentit rougir.

-Je reprends ma question, dit-elle. Ce sont tes frères et ta sœur là-bas? Demanda-t-elle en montrant Ginny qui était allé discuter avec Fred et George.

-Eh… oui…

-Eh bien vous vous ressemblez! Dit Elisa en lui souriant.

Ron détourna le regard. Impossible de soutenir les yeux bleus malicieux de la jeune fille. 

-Hermione, quelles options as-tu prises cette année?

-Eh bien je fais de l'arithmancie, je déteste la divination!

-Ah oui? Comme moi! C'est super!

Et elles se mirent à discuter arithmancie sous le regard perdu de Ron. Il n'avait jamais compris ou plutôt il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre ce qu'était l'arithmancie.

-Tu en fais, toi de l'arithmancie, Ron? Lui demanda Elisa.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est!

-C'est de la divination à partir des nombres, expliqua Hermione. Pour commencer tu écris le prénom et le nom et…

Les deux filles lui expliquèrent la base de l'arithmancie. Ron commença à penser que c'était mieux que la divination avec Trelawney jusqu'à ce qu'Elisa lui déclare :

-Quand tu a finis de dressé la suite de nombre, tu les additionnes et puis tu…

Addition. Calcul. Jamais. Ron détestait plus que tout les mathématiques à part peut-être les araignées mais bon…

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, les restes disparurent et Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Avant d'aller vous coucher, je dois vous rappeler certaines règles. La forêt autour de l'école est strictement interdite. Vous savez tous quels horribles monstres se cachent dedans. Je vous rappelle aussi qu'il est strictement interdit de sortir du château après le coucher du soleil. Il est fort recommandé de toujours être avec quelqu'un lorsque vous sortez. Il y a en ce moment de mauvaises choses qui se préparent. Prenons en exemple Cedric Diggory qui est mort l'an dernier ou bien Harry Potter qui est en ce moment à l'infirmerie.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

-Harry Potter est à Poudlard? Demanda à voix basse Elisa à Hermione.

-Oui. C'est même notre meilleur ami à Ron et moi… mais il est… il est… 

-…Très mal en point, termina Ron.

-Maintenant, regagnez vos salles communes, dit Dumbledore. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Elisabeth Hansen et Ginny Weasley, venez me voir, je dois vous parler. Intrigués, le petit groupe de Gryffondor se rendirent auprès du directeur pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune.

-Suivez-moi.

Quelques professeurs se joignirent à eux. Dumbledore les mena jusqu'à son bureau.

-_Fizwizbiz_, murmura le directeur pour ouvrir le passage menant à son bureau.

Une table et 11 chaises avaient été placées dans le centre de la grande pièce. Fumseck, le phénix, était sur son perchoir et regardait la scène. Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry considéré comme un grand criminel, sortit d'un petit couloir. 

-Bonjour M. Dumbledore, dit-il.

Plusieurs eurent l'air choqué, mais voyant que Dumbledore ne faisait rien d'autre que de répondre un « Bonjour à vous », ils s'abstinrent de parler.

Chaque personne prit place sur une chaise qui lui était bien assignée. En commençant par Dumbledore et en allant vers la droite, les chaises étaient destinées à M. Black, M. Lupin, Mme McGonagall, M. Rogue, Mme Pomfresh,  Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Elisabeth Hansen, Hermione Granger et… 

-Harry? Dit Hermione. Mais il n'est… il n'est pas là!

-Je le sais bien, Mademoiselle Granger. Mais avec votre aide, il le sera peut-être bientôt…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sorte de conseil? Demanda Elisa. Que fait-on ici?

-Calmez-vous, mademoiselle Hansen. Étant donné la renaissance du seigneur noir Voldemort, je dois vous communiquer une information importante.

La plupart des personnes présentes eurent un frisson. 

-Je ne veux pas vous effrayer, mais je vous ai emmené ici pour vous apprendre que si Voldemort s'attaque à l'école, vous serez les premiers visés.

Ginny serra le bras de son frère qui était à côté d'elle. 

Ron regarda Elisabeth. Même elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu sa bonne humeur, mais elle se ravisa très vite.

-Donc, je suppose que vous voulez que l'on prenne des cours spéciaux avec certains de ces professeurs et de ces criminels dangereux. J'ai très hâte! Ça va être excitant! Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir, pourquoi sommes-nous visés et pas d'autres?

Tout le monde resta stupéfait. Hermione vu Rogue sur le point de dire quelque chose, comme cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, mais il se ravisa.

_Une fille comme ça ne peut pas exister_, se dit Ron. _C'est impossible._

-Je crois que vous avez bien compris, mademoiselle Hansen. Vous prendrez des cours poussés en sortilèges et défenses avec le professeur Lupin, et des cours d'animagie avec le nouveau professeur Black. Je vous prierais par contre de ne pas parler de tout cela à vos camarades de classe. M. Black n'est pas encore innocenté par le ministre de la magie, mais nous savons qu'il est innocent. Vous serez aussi des animagus non déclarés.

-Mais pourquoi évitez-vous le sujet? Demanda Elisa. J'aimerais, et je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule, dit-elle en se tournant vers Ron, qui rougit, qui voudrait savoir pourquoi le mage noir tueur veut nous tuer. C'est pas simple?

-Ça suffit! S'exclama Rogue.

-Calmez-vous, Severus. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas répondu à sa question. Vous penserez peut-être que c'est votre amitié avec M. Potter, mais il y a d'autres raisons. Je ne peux vous le dire tout de suite. Ça pourrait influencer votre destinée et ce n'est pas mon but. Si vous voulez le savoir, trouvez le vous-mêmes. 

-En plus des devoirs! S'exclama Elisa. Mais vous êtes beaucoup plus exigeants que BeauxBâtons! C'est pas possible!

Cette fois c'était trop. Ron éclata de rire, suivit de près par Hermione, et puis par Ginny. Même Sirius se mit à rire. Rogue se leva, rouge de fureur.

-Ça suffit! Répéta-t-il. Puis il se retourna et quitta la pièce.

Après s'être calmés, les étudiants reprirent leur sérieux. Dumbledore avait gardé un air grave.

-Alors, PomPom, comment va notre cher Potter, demanda Dumbledore à mme Pomfresh.

-Il est toujours dans le coma. Aucun de nos moyens magiques ne fonctionne sur lui. Il va devoir guérir de la façon moldue : longue et incertaine. Je ne vous cache rien, il se peut qu'il en meure.

Hermione sentit des larmes perler ses yeux. Harry. Son Harry était en train de mourir.

-Et bien, dit Dumbledore. Je vous convoquerai à des réunions de temps en temps. Vos cours de sorts et défenses auront lieu le mardi après-midi, après votre dernière période de cours habituelle, et vos cours d'animagus auront lieu le vendredi, à la même heure que votre cours du mardi. Vos cours commenceront dans un mois. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Les professeurs, j'aimerais que vous restiez, j'ai à vous parler.

Les élèves quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigèrent vers leur tour. Elisa murmura alors :

-Ron, Hermione, montrez-moi où est Harry. Je veux le voir.

-Mais nous n'avons pas le droit! Dit Hermione.

-Personne ne le saura. L'infirmière est restée avec Dumbledore. C'est le moment ou jamais.

-Viens. Suis-moi, lui dit Ron, sous le regard noir de Hermione.

********************

_Le cimetière était vide, la nuit était noire. Les pierres tombales dispersées donnaient un air macabre et sinistre. Le silence fut troublé par les bruits de personnes transplanant. On entendit alors des voix sinistres s'élever… _

_-Bon, Dumbledore a-t-il réuni sa troupe?_

_-Oui, maître. Ils les a prévenus. Je les ai entendus. Il ne veut pas leur dire la raison de leur puissance._

_-AhAhAhAhAh! L'idiot. Ça causera leur perte. Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!_

_Le silence du cimetière fut de nouveau rompu, mais cette fois, par le rire démoniaque du seigneur des ténèbres._

********************

-Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. De grands yeux globuleux le fixaient.

-DOBBY! DOBBY! NE REFAIS JAMAIS ÇA !!!!

Dobby l'elfe de maison se recroquevilla sur le plancher.

-Dobby est désolé monsieur, Dobby s'excuse monsieur. D'étranges rumeurs circulent dans les cuisines de l'école monsieur. Les rumeurs disent que Harry Potter est mort monsieur. Dobby est venu pour voir s'il était mort monsieur. Maintenant que Dobby est sûr que Harry Potter est bien vivant, Dobby va s'en aller monsieur.

Harry voulait se redresser pour lui répondre, mais il vit trois ombres entrés dans la pièce, leurs baguettes magiques dressés devant eux. Il préféra rester coucher, au cas où…

-Harry! S'exclama Hermione, qui se jeta à son cou. Harry! Je suis si contente! J'étais si inquiète! Oh! Harry!

-Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Harry, intrigué. Que faites-vous ici? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

Ron s'avança vers lui et lui sourit.

-Je suis content que tu ailles bien Harry.

La dernière ombre s'avança dans la lumière.

-C'est toi Harry Potter? Quel honneur de te rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Elisabeth, mais appelle-moi Elisa, ou encore Lisa, les deux sont bien.

Harry était bouleversé, choqué, inquiet, heureux… en un mot : mélangé. Même complètement mélangé.

-Attendez. Expliquez-moi ce que je fais ici.

Hermione et Ron racontèrent toute l'histoire pendant que Elisa, Dobby et Harry écoutaient.

-Alors j'ai eu un accident… Quelle sorte d'accident?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé cet été? 

-Pas du tout. Le plus loin que je me souvienne c'est quand je suis monté dans la voiture des Dursley en revenant de Poudlard l'an dernier. Alors, Hermione, où est-ce que j'étais? C'était quelle sorte d'accident?

Hermione eut l'air atterré. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant l'été, tous les deux.

-Et bien tu as eu un accident de voiture.

-Ah bon? Et j'étais avec qui?

-Tu… Tu étais avec moi…

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

-Et tu ne me l'a même pas dit? S'exclama Ron.

Sans faire attention à son ami aux cheveux roux, Hermione continua :

-Je t'avais invité pour que tu prennes congé de tes moldus. Tu es venu. Le deuxième soir après ton arrivé, nous étions avec mes parents dans la voiture et tu t'es tout d'un coup sentit mal. Ta cicatrice te brûlait, tu avais de la misère à respirer et puis il y a eut un grand flash violet, comme si on jetait un sort. Tu as été touché et tu t'es effondré, inconscient. Tout cela s'est passé en environ dix secondes. Mon père qui était au volant, s'est retourné pour voir ce qui se passait, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il y a eut un carambolage devant nous, et nous avons foncé dans le tas de voitures. Personne n'a été blessé sauf toi. Nous avons tout de suite contacté Dumbledore et il est venu te chercher en personne. Ça fait un mois que tu es là, dans ce lit, à recevoir des soins de Madame Pomfresh. Le sortilège que tu as reçu, certainement lancé par Voldemort, empêche tous les remèdes magiques d'agir. Il faut maintenant que tu guérisses de façon normale.

-Très bon résumé des faits, Miss Granger, dit la voix du professeur Rogue dans le cadre de la porte. Mais je me demande ce que vous faîtes à cette heure avec notre petit malade. Je vais de ce pas en parler au professeur Dumbledore. J'espère qu'il saura vous punir convenablement.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit la voix de Dumbledore qui arrivait. Je comprends très bien que vous ayez eu envie d'aller voir votre ami… votre très grand ami, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione. Toutefois, je vous prierais de retourner à votre salle commune. Les cours commencent demain, vous savez. Dobby, retournez aux cuisines.

Le petit elfe acquiesça puis sortit de la salle.

_Comment fait-il pour… savoir…? _Se demanda Hermione.

-Quoi? Les cours commencent dès demain? Demanda Harry en essayant de se lever.

Il retomba aussitôt sur son lit, incapable de bouger.

-Vous avez les côtes cassées, M. Potter, dit Mme Pomfresh qui arrivait. Ne bougez plus, maintenant.

-Où sont mes choses? Et Hedwidge? Demanda Harry. Je ne suis pas allé sur le chemin de traverse!

-Ça va, Harry, on a tout fait pour toi, lui dit Ron.

Harry lui sourit pour le remercier, mais son sourire vira vite en une grimace. Harry essaya de porter ses mains à sa cicatrice qui le brûlait, mais n'y arriva pas.

-V…Voldemort! Murmura-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Tout le monde, choqué, se tourna vers la porte. Lucius Malefoy se tenait debout dans le cadre, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit-il. Je venais seulement voir comment allait ce cher… Potter.

Puis il partit, se dirigeant vers la sortie de Poudlard.

-C'est un mangemort celui-là, dit alors Hermione.

-Je le sais bien, répondit Dumbledore, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve valable aux yeux de Fudge. Il ne croit toujours pas à la renaissance de Voldemort. Il ne veut pas déranger son petit bien-être personnel.

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient. D'une fureur rare. On ne le voyait pas souvent en colère. Le petit groupe remonta vers la tour de Gryffondor. En se couchant, Hermione se mit à pleurer. Harry ne se souvenait plus de rien de ce qui s'était passé. Puis elle pensa à Ron, qui avait l'air amoureux, et puis à Elisa, la nouvelle se pensant déjà une vieille… Hermione sombra finalement dans un sommeil profond.


	2. Quidditch, quidditch

Auteur : MPZT

Mail : mpzt@hotmail.com

Titre : Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal 

Base : Harry Potter (non, pour de vrai?)

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas a moi i son a Rowling blablababla…

Genre : ti peu de tout (romance, aventure, etc….)

Résumé : Quand Ron et Hermione arrivent à l'école des sorciers, ils apprennent que Harry est gravement blessé et ne peut plus être guéri disons… magiquement… Ron et Hermione vont faire un ti tour chez Hagrid pi i saprennent que Crocdur a eu dé ti bébés. Il y a de nouveaux élèves, dont Elisabeth Hansen qui devient amie avec Ron et Hermione. Elisa, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apprennent qu'ils suivront des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avancés avec Lupin et des cours d'animagie avec Sirius. Elisa, Ron et Hermione se rendent à l'infirmerie et Harry se réveille de son coma. Quelques explications de la situation… pi c sa quié sa.

Petite note : quand les gens parlent, je met un –(parole), quand i pensent, je met en italique, pi quand ils communiquent avec les pierres (vous verrez plus tard), je met entre « pi en italique. Les bout ousque c voldemort ou un autre méchant, je lé met aussi en italique.

Persos que vous risquez d'oublier par ce qui sont à moi : 

Élisa ou Elisa (vous allez voir je change toujours son nom…) : nouvelle en 5e année, amie du trio.

Arabella Figg : elle est po à moi, c la vieille dam à chat dla voisine des dursleys mentionnée par Dumbledore à la fin du tome 4 : elle enseigne le DCFM dans mon histoire.

Roana Bluch : nouvelle en 5e année, serdaigle, qu'on reverra plus pace que… c la vie.

Phanie Ouellette : nouvelle gryffodore de 4e 

Ramos Thâat :nouveau gryffondor de 4e 

Vladimir Skovitch :nouveau en 6e, serpentard

Alexandre Moreau : nouveau en 6e, poufosouffle, qu'on reverra plus non plus.

Harry Potter et l'éclat de crystal

Ch2 : Quidditch, Quidditch

Le lendemain, en arrivant dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, le ciel magique était plutôt nuageux. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà assis à leurs tables respectives, parlant de bon cœur. Ron et Hermione eurent la bonne surprise de voir Harry assis à la table des Gryffondor.

-Harry! S'exclama Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Et bien, je…

-Il est sorti de l'infirmerie ce matin et comme je me suis levée tôt, j'en ai profité pour faire connaissance avec lui! Coupa Elisa, assise à côté de Harry.

-Je vais devoir rester en chaise roulante pendant environ 3 semaines, dit Harry.

-En quoi? Demanda Ron.

-C'est dans ce quoi Harry est assis. Ça serre aux personnes qui ne peuvent pas marcher chez les moldus, répondit Hermione.

-Mais comment vas-tu faire pour monter les escaliers? Demanda Ron.

-Disons que Mme Pomfresh l'a un peu… ensorcelée! Dit Harry. Je peux la faire léviter à quelques centimètres du sol. Regardez.

Harry mit un peu de poids sur les roues et la chaise « volante » lévita. Il se déplaça vers l'arrière puis revînt vers l'avant.

-Wow! Dit Ron. C'est… bien!

C'est à ce moment qu'une centaine de hiboux apportant le courrier arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Des Grands Ducs aux chouettes effraies, il y en avait de toutes sortes, de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Hermione, qui s'était assise à côté de Harry, reçut la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Regardez! Dit-elle. On parle de Poudlard! Ils disent qu'un groupe de sorciers puissants seront maintenant ici pour nous protéger en cas d'éventuelle attaque de Vol…Vous-savez-qui… Parmi eux, il y a … Ron! Ton père fait partie de l'équipe!

-Ah oui? Dit Ron et rougissant légèrement devant tous les regards tournés vers eux. Et… que disent-ils?

-Et bien il y a entre autre : Maugrey Fol Œil, – le vrai j'espère – Thot Thaât, Remus Lupin, et quelques autres…

McGonagall, avec son visage sévère comme toujours, vint distribuer les horaires aux élèves.

-C'est pas vrai! S'exclama Ron. On commence en potions avec les Serpentards!

Ses amis eurent une grimace et ils finirent de déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Elisa, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande et Neville se rendirent dans les cachots sombres et lugubres où avaient lieu les cours de potions. Malefoy et son groupe étaient déjà là.

-Alors, Potter, plus capable de marcher? C'est bien triste! Les matchs de Quidditch commencent bientôt…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers le professeur Lupin qui ouvrait la porte du local et qui prenait place au bureau de Rogue.

-Qu'attendez-vous? Entrez! Je remplace le professeur Rogue aujourd'hui. Il est…euh…malade.

Contrairement à leur habitude, Harry, Ron et Hermione, suivis par Elisa, se dirigèrent vers les bureaux à l'avant de la classe, juste devant le tableau sur lequel il était écrit l'horaire du cours avec des craies de différentes couleurs. Ron poussa le petit banc du pupitre à côté de celui qu'il avait choisi pour que Harry puisse placer sa chaise volante à cet endroit. Hermione s'assit à côté de Harry, et Elisa à côté de Ron. Le professeur leur sourit gentiment. Pourtant, il avait l'air encore plus fatigué et triste qu'à l'habitude.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, Lupin commença :

-Bonjour à tous. Je remplace aujourd'hui le professeur Rogue. Il se peut que ça arrive encore durant l'année, donc ne vous étonnez pas de me voir dans cette classe. Aujourd'hui, il avait prévu vous montrer comment préparer une potion _excel. _Quelqu'un peut-il me dire à quoi sert cette potion?

Quelques mains se levèrent, dont celle d'Hermione, d'Elisa et au grand étonnement de Harry, celle de Ron.

-Mr Weasley…

-Eh… Oui… Mon frère Bill m'a parlé de cette potion. Elle décuple la rapidité d'esprit à celui ou celle qui en boit.

-Très bien. Miss Granger, pouvez vous me dire les ingrédients utilisés pour préparer cette potion?

-Et bien il faut une racine de…

L'heure passa très vite. C'était la première fois que le trio appréciait le cours de potion. Gryffondor gagna même 10 points pour leurs bonnes réponses.

-C'est dommage qu'il y ait un effet secondaire qui rend notre peau mauve! Dit Ron en sortant de la classe. On aurait pu l'utiliser pour les examens…

-Ron! Quand même! Dit Hermione avec un ton de reproche.

Pour leur prochaine période, les Gryffondors se rendirent à la classe d'histoire de la magie.

-Bienvenue dans ma classe, dit le professeur fantôme Binns.

Il était le seul professeur fantôme de l'école. Les cours du professeur d'histoire de la magie était très ennuyants; en effet, Binns ne faisait que lire ses notes d'une voix plutôt monotone ayant un effet soporifique sur la plupart des élèves.

-Bonjour commença-t-il lentement. Cette année, nous allons voir la façon dont la magie était utilisée dans les premières civilisations historiques : la Mésopotamie, la Chine, l'Égypte et la Grèce et si nous avons le temps, à Rome.

-Celui qui tient le plus longtemps éveillé! Murmura Ron à Harry, qui lui sourit en tant que réponse.

Bien sûr, c'est Harry qui gagna. Ron s'endormit dix minutes avant la fin du cours. 

-Ron! Comment as-tu pu t'endormir? C'était super intéressant!

-Ben là, j'vois pas la difficulté, dit Elisa en bayant.

-Non mais c'est vrai, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire que les Égyptiens aient déjà des baguettes magiques?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se retînt et leur demanda quel était leur prochain cours pour changer de sujet. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec ses amis dès la rentrée. Surtout pas avec Harry.

-C'est l'heure de dîner, dit Ron à Hermione. Tu penses trop au travail. Décompresse! C'est juste la rentrée.

Le groupe se rendit à la grande salle et s'assirent pour manger. Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour résumer la réunion de la veille.

-Donc, Sirius est ici? Conclut Harry.

-C'est ça. On peut aller le voir après le dîner.

 Le professeur McGonagall prit alors la parole, tout le monde se taisant :

-Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon avant-midi. Je veux juste faire le message que les septièmes années iront visiter l'Australie cette année. Ils partiront donc dans un mois et reviendront pour Noël. Il faudra donc refaire presque entièrement certaines équipes de Quidditch. Ceux qui veulent faire partie de l'équipe ou devenir capitaine devront se présenter d'ici deux semaines au petit kiosque qui a été…-elle jeta un regard noir au professeur concerné- un non, excusez-moi qui devra être monté par le professeur Trelawney. Il y aura alors des élections par les professeurs. Bonne chance à tous.

Les conversations reprirent avec entrain. Dans Gryffondor, Angelina Johnson et Olivier Dubois avaient fini leurs études à Poudlard. Les jumeaux Weasley, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet allaient partir en Australie. Il ne restait donc plus que Harry, qui avait le poste d'attrapeur.

-Ce que j'ai hâte d'être en 7e! lança Hermione

-Je vais peut-être essayer, dit Ron.

-Tu VAS essayer! Dit Harry.

-Moi aussi, dit Elisa. À BeauxBâtons, je jouais dans l'équipe.

-Harry, tu devrais te présenter comme capitaine, dit Hermione.

-T'être…

-BIEN SÛR, dit Ron

Tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

Le groupe se rendit au bureau du professeur Lupin et de Sirius, C'était le même que celui qu'occupait Lupin deux années plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils cognèrent à la porte, c'est Sirius qui vînt répondre.

-Harry! Comment vas-tu? Dit celui-ci.

-Eh, et bien… mieux qu'hier…

-Oui je vois ça. Alors ça te plaît de pouvoir devenir Animagus?

-Bien sûr!

-Notre premier cours aura lieu vendredi dans un mois. Il faut que je te laisses, le professeur Dumbledore m'a convoqué à son bureau.

-Salue le professeur Lupin de moi, dit Harry.

En guise de réponse, Sirius lui sourit.

********************

Les deux premières semaines passèrent ainsi très vite. Elisa se fondit dans le trio, fondant ainsi un nouveau groupe. Les journées passaient, Rogue était toujours supposément « malade », mais Harry doutait très fort que cette raison était fondée. Harry n'avait plus besoin de sa chaise « volante ». Il pouvait maintenant plus ou moins marcher normalement. Vint alors le moment tant attendu de la révélation des nouvelles équipes de Quidditch.

Ce soir là, tout le monde était énervé.

-J'espère avoir été choisi, disait sans cesse Ron.

Hermione, tannée, finit par lui répondre :

-Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu fasses parti de l'équipe.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, et puis reporta son attention sur McGonagall qui rassemblait ses notes puis commençait à annoncer les résultats de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

Ensuite vint Serdaigle. Cho Chang fut élue capitaine.

Dans Serpentard, bien entendu, ce fut Malefoy qui devînt capitaine, Crabbe et Goyle les batteurs. L'équipe de celui-ci était étrangement composée uniquement de garçons costauds, à l'exception de lui-même.

Puis vint Gryffondor.

-Harry Potter restera attrapeur, puis deviendra aussi capitaine de l'équipe.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table. Harry fut ébranlé par une grande claque dans les dos de son ami roux.

-Les poursuiveurs ou plutôt poursuiveuses seront : Phanie Ouelette, Hermione Granger et Elisabeth Hansen!

-C'est Elisa, qu'on m'appelle! Cria cette dernière.

-Hermione! Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu t'étais inscrit?

-Bien c'était un pari avec Elisa et puis je pensais pas… ah puis… zut! Peu importe. C'est super! Youpi!

-N'oublie pas que tu me dois 16 mornilles… murmura Elisa avec un sourire machiavélique.

De son côté, Phanie Ouelette avait l'air très contente. Harry prit le temps de l'observer : Elle était de petite taille, ses cheveux bruns tirés dans un chignon. Elle portait des lunettes et était un petit peu enveloppée. Elle paraissait douce et gentille.

-Le gardien sera Ramos Thaât.

Le garçon de quatrième année était d'origine égyptienne. Il avait de grands yeux, une peaux brune, et des cheveux noirs.

-Les batteurs seront Ronald Weasley et Éric Goulet!

Éric était un garçon de 6e année, de grande taille, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

-Lui y veut qu'on l'appelle Ron! Cria Elisa.

Mais ce dernier ne fit pas attention à la remarque.

-Ah!Ah!Ah Hermione, j'avais raison, j'avais raison!

********************

Le soir même, Ron envoya une beuglante à sa mère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

MAMAN! JE SUIS BATTEUR DANS L'ÉQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH! HARRY EST CAPITAINE ET HERMIONE EST POURSUIVEUSE! C'EST SUPER, NON? En passant, Fred et George vont faire un tour en Australie jusqu'à Noël.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase un peu moins fort et avec un peu moins d'entrain que le début. Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Hermione pensa que tout allait pour le mieux depuis qu'elle avait regagné Poudlard, qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Premièrement, elle s'était fait une nouvelle amie, Elisa. Ensuite, elle était maintenant poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Et finalement, elle était avec Harry et Ron, les deux garçons auxquels elle tenait le plus au monde.  Puis elle se dit qu'il manquait quelque chose pour que l'harmonie soit parfaite. Que Harry se souvienne de l'été. Avant l'accident. Avant le sort de Lord Voldemort. Avant de s'endormir, Hermione prit la décision d'essayer de rappeler à Harry, le plus subtilement possible, les événements oubliés.


	3. Un peu de romance et quelques chiens

Base : Harry Potter (non, pour de vrai?)

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas a moi i son a Rowling blablababla…

Genre : ti peu de tout (romance, aventure, etc….)

Résumé : Quand Ron et Hermione arrivent à l'école des sorciers, ils apprennent que Harry est gravement blessé et ne peut plus être guéri disons… magiquement… Ron et Hermione vont faire un ti tour chez Hagrid pi i saprennent que Crocdur a eu dé ti bébés. Il y a de nouveaux élèves, dont Elisabeth Hansen qui devient amie avec Ron et Hermione. Elisa, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apprennent qu'ils suivront des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avancés avec Lupin et des cours d'animagie avec Sirius. Elisa, Ron et Hermione se rendent à l'infirmerie et Harry se réveille de son coma. Une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch doit être formée : capitaine et attrapeur : Harry, Poursuiveuses : Hermione, Elisa, Phanie, Gardien : Ramos, Batteurs : Ron, Éric.

Petite note : quand les gens parlent, je met un –(parole), quand i pensent, je met en italique, pi quand ils communiquent avec les pierres (vous verrez plus tard), je met entre « pi en italique. Les bout ousque c voldemort ou un autre méchant, je lé met aussi en italique.

Persos que vous risquez d'oublier par ce qui sont à moi pi que j'lé mentionne po souvent : 

Phanie Ouellette : nouvelle gryffondor de 4e , poursuiveuse

Ramos Thâat :nouveau gryffondor de 4e , gardien de l'équipe de quidditch

Thot Thaât : père de Ramos, membre du groupe protégent l'école

Éric Goulet : gryffondor de 6e, batteur de l'équipe de quidditch

Harry Potter et l'éclat de crystal

Ch3 : un peu de romance… et quelques chiens

Le lendemain, alors que Harry sortait du cours de potion qui avait très mal tourné parce que Malefoy avait lancé une bombe puante dans le chaudron de Harry, qui avait littéralement explosé et que Rogue avait ôté plein de points à Gryffondor, Cho l'intercepta dans le couloir.

-Harry… dit-elle. Je… euh… ça va?

-oui… répondit-il en rougissant.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

-oui…et toi?

-oui! De très bonnes vacances oubliées, suivi par un petit mois dans le coma, hein, Harry! De très belles vacances!

C'était Hermione qui passait par là. Son air furieux ramena Harry à la réalité.

-Quoi? Hein euh… oui… je… eux… bien… y faut q'j'y aille! Salut les filles!

Puis il partit en courrant. Il avait complètement été hypnotisé par Cho.

Lorsque Harry s'arrêta, il remarqua un fantôme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il s'approcha et reconnu Cédric Diggory.

-Mais… Cedric! Tu…

-Et oui, c'est bien moi. Me revoilà.

-Tu… tu es devenu un… fantôme?

-oui!

-et… ça te plaît?

-C'est pas si pire.

Cho arriva, haletante :

-Harry… Je t'ai suivis… Il faut que je te dise quelque …

 Elle s'interrompit en voyant le fantôme de Cedric flottant à côté d'elle. Elle devint toute pâle, laissa échapper un petit cri, et demanda :

-Cedric…Tu…Tu es un fantôme?

-Cho… Je suis désolé… enfin… je veux dire… d'être mort…

Les yeux de Cho s'emplirent de larmes puis elle partit.

-Je m'excuse… dit Harry.

Il se sentait de trop. Maintenant que Cedric était revenu, il ne pourrait sûrement pas être avec Cho. Suivant l'exemple de sa bien-aimée, il partit, laissant le jeune fantôme tout seul.

********************

  
Les entraînements de Quidditch commencèrent vite. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Elisa, Ramos, Éric et Phanie se réunissaient de plus en plus souvent pour se pratiquer. L'équipe était très performante, meilleure que celle de Dubois, pensait Harry. Il faisait de son mieux pour bien diriger l'équipe, mais ce n'était pas toujours très facile de faire lever ses amis à six heure le matin la fin de semaine pour aller s'entraîner alors qu'il fait 50 et qu'il pleut.

-Plutôt pas mal pour un nouveau capitaine! Dit un jour Elisa, ce qui fit rougir Harry.

Le premier match opposerait Poufsouffle à Gryffondor et le second, Serdaigle à Serpentard.. Le principal objet de discussion entre Harry et Ron était le Quidditch. Ils décidaient de leurs tactiques, de leurs plans de jeu. Hermione, elle, ne s'en préoccupait pas du tout, laissant  les garçons faire ce qu'ils aimaient. Elle préférait étudier car les B.U.S.E, brevet universel de sorcellerie élémentaire, auraient lieu à la fin de l'année. Bien sûr, Harry avait parlé à Ron, Elisa et Hermione de sa rencontre avec Cedric. Le jeune sorcier réfléchissait aussi beau à la façon d'aller parler à Cho. Depuis que Cedric avait refait apparition, elle semblait bouleversée. Un jour, pendant le dîner, alors qu'il regardait à la table des Serdaigles, Hermione lui dit :

-Harry, je crois que ça ne te sert à rien. Cedric la bouleverse. Elle n'est pas attirée par toi! Tu perds ton temps!

Elle avait dit ça vite. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas que Harry soit avec Cho. Mais elle avait raison sur ce point : Cho ne s'intéressait pas à lui. 

Hermione était bizarre ces temps-ci. Elle regardait toujours Harry, le fixant comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui, mais il ne savait dire quoi. Et elle ne cessait de demander : « Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de ce qui s'est passé pendant l'été? »

Ron, fatigué, avait fini par dire :

-Hermione, que s'est-il passé pendant l'été de si « important »? Si tu veux qu'Harry le sache, t'as qu'à lui dire!

-Non, je me disais qu peut-être qu'il aurait vu qui était son agresseur…

Mais visiblement, elle mentait. Elle cachait quelque chose.

Puis vint le premier cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avancées.

Le mardi soir, en quittant leur cours de métamorphose, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Elisa se rendirent au bureau du professeur Lupin, où ils retrouvèrent Ginny et leur professeur, les attendant patiemment. 

-Bon! Vous voilà!Venez, on va utiliser la classe du professeur Flitwick. C'est à côté!(on va dire….)

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Lupin prit bien le temps de fermer la porte.

-Bon. L'an dernier, le professeur Maugrey…

-Croupton…, rectifia Ron.

-Euh… Oui… Bon… En tout cas, vous avez appris l'an dernier les sortilèges impardonnables. –Hochement positif de tête général- Il vous a aussi montré à vous protéger de l'Imperium. –Hochement positif de tête général- Mais il ne vous a pas dit, parce que c'est nouveau, que nous avons trouvé un moyen de nous protéger du Doloris. –Hochement négatif de tête général- Dumbledore, Sirius et moi avons travaillé cet été pour le faire et nous avons trouvé le moyen de créer un… comment dire… une sorte de bouclier.

-On va apprendre à faire des boucliers AntiDoloris?

-C'est à peu près ça…

-Aujourd'hui?

-Bien sûr que non. On va commencer par créer d'autres sortes de boucliers. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler le bouclier AntiPetrificusTotalus. C'est assez simple, vous verrez.

Mais ce ne fut pas si simple que ça. Pour commencer, il fallait se concentrer sur la sensation que l'on ressentait en subissant le sort. Pour ce faire, ils se jetèrent mutuellement des Petrificus Totalus. Mais il fallut d'abord le montrer à Elisa et Ginny qui ne savaient pas comment le faire. Quand tout le monde finit par savoir ce que l'on ressentait quand on était pétrifié, il fallut réussir à prononcer et à mémoriser une incantation assez difficile.

-_Sistamentos Petrificos totalos intersesta totalosa!_

Une grande surface bleuâtre se forma autour de Harry.

-Je crois bien que tu as réussi Harry! S'exclama Lupin.

Un autre bouclier se forma autour d'Hermione à ce moment-là.

-_Petrificus Totalus_! Lança Elisa sur Hermione.

Son bouclier vacilla, puis disparut. Épuisée et haletante, Hermione se laissa tomber par terre à genoux.

Ron lança un sort sur Harry. Son bouclier vacilla comme celui de Hermine, mais ne disparut pas. Lupin lança lui aussi un sort, mais le bouclier resta en place.

-Enlève-le, maintenant, Harry.

-Comment?

-Et bien… Ne te concentre plus sur ça… Pense à autre chose.

La salle fut en silence pendant 30 secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Ben je pense à autre chose.

-C'est quoi autre chose?

-Ben je pense au Quidditch. Ça marche pas!

-Bon tout le monde on va jeter un petrificus totalus en même temps. Vous êtes prêts? À 3. 1,2,3!

-_Petrificus Totalus!_ Lancèrent Lupin, Ginny, Hermione et Elisa.

_-Petrificus Totalus!_ Lança Ron, un peu en retard.

Lorsque les 4 premiers sorts frappèrent le bouclier, celui-ci disparut. Harry reçu alors le sortilège de Ron de plein fouet.

-Oups… Harry! s'excusa Ron tandis que son ami chutait sur le sol, figé.

-_Finite Incantum_! Dit Lupin.

Harry reprit le contrôle de son corps et se releva.

-Bien. C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Pratiquez le bouclier pour le prochain cours.

Le groupe retourna vers la tour de Gryffondor, plutôt épuisés.

-Quel cours, murmura Elisa, fatiguée. On devrait peut-être aller se coucher.

-Tu as raison, répondit Hermione.

Puis ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

********************

Le lendemain,  quand Harry descendit déjeuner, un beau et gros hibou l'attendait. À sa patte, une lettre était attachée :

_Bonjour Harry!_

_        Je t'invite avec tes amis à venir dîner chez moi ce midi. À plus tard. _

_Hagrid_

Harry emprunta une plume à Elisa et écrivit un _d'accord_ à l'endos du parchemin, qu'il rattacha à la patte de la chouette. Hedwige, qui arrivait à ce moment là avec une autre lettre à la patte, fut fâchée de voir Harry se servir d'une autre chouette et décida de lui donné sa missive que quand son maître lui donna un morceau de toast.

-Hagrid est revenu et on va manger chez lui ce midi, lança Harry à ses amis.

-Peut pas, répondirent Ron et Hermione en même temps

-Et bien moi je peux! Dit Elisa. J'en profiterai pour mieux le rencontrer. Vous m'avez parlé de lui mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu!

En effet, le professeur Gobbeplanche avait enseigné à la place de Hagrid depuis le début de l'année car ce dernier était « malade » comme le professeur Rogue depuis un mois.

Harry prit son autre lettre puis l'ouvrit :

_« Éclat de Crystal = pouvoir » _

_|||||||+|+|+|+|+|_

_Tom _

_5/6_

Pas de signature. Seulement des codes. Hermione et Ron, qui regardaient aussi la lettre, avaient l'air perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Elisa qui venait de s'apercevoir que ses amis ne disaient plus mots.

-Cent onze mille cent onze est plus grande que six? Dit Hermione. Ça ne veut rien dire.

-Pas plus que 5 sur 6, remarqua Elisa.

-Tu connais un Tom? Demanda Ron à Harry.

Le garçon chercha dans sa tête. Oui. Il y avait deux Tom qu'il avait connu.

-J'avais un ami qui s'appelait Tom avant. À vrai dire, c'est le seul ami que j'ai eu avant vous.

-À part ça…

-Jedusor. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Voldemort. 

À ce moment la cloche sonna, les amis se rendirent donc en cours, oubliant le message mystérieux.

Le midi, comme prévu, Harry et Elisa se rendirent à la cabane de Hagrid. Celui-ci les attendait devant la porte.

-Bonjour! Je ne sais pas si Ron ou Hermione te l'a dit, Harry, mais…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Elisa.

-Bonjour! Dit-elle. Je m'appelle Elisa Hansen. Je suis une amie de Harry.

-Et bien bonjour et bienvenue à toi Elisa. Moi je suis garde-chasse de Poudlard et j'enseigne aussi…

-Oui, je sais, le cours de soin aux créatures magiques, coupa-t-elle.

-Bon et bien allez, entrez!

-Que voulais-tu dire, Hagrid, demanda Harry.

-Et bien Crocdur a eut des petits chiots!

Harry, Elisa et Hagrid firent le tour de la cabane et arrivèrent devant un enclos carré d'environ 20 m de côté.

-Je les ai mis là sinon ils pourraient aller dans la forêt interdite.

Harry en compta 10, tous noirs sauf un parsemé de taches blanches. Hagrid ouvrit la petite porte de l'enclos pour laisser entrer ses invités, puis il pénétra à l'intérieur lui aussi. Curieusement, quand Harry entra dans l'enclos, tous les chiots arrêtèrent leur occupation – se battre ou bien faire de la course – puis ils se tournèrent vers Harry. Celui aux taches blanches s'approcha le premier, puis les autres commencèrent à avancer pour finir par courir vers Harry. Plus ils étaient proches, plus Harry avait l'impression de distinguer de la haine dans leurs yeux. Les chiots noirs se jetèrent alors sur Elisa et Hagrid, les faisant reculer hors de l'enclos. Un d'entre eux, le plus gros, tira la porte pour la fermer, puis ils firent un cercle autour de Harry, resté seul dans l'enclos. Il remarqua que le cercle devenait de plus en plus petit. Rendus à environ un mètre, ils s'arrêtèrent, puis s'assirent. Tous fixaient Harry. Sa cicatrice commença à brûler. Harry en était maintenant sûr, leurs yeux étaient pleins de haine. Pendant ce temps, le chien noir et blanc était resté à l'écart. Harry vit le plus gros des chiots se lever, montrer les dents, puis s'apprêter à bondir sur Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il était incapable de bouger. Harry ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à une morsure. Il attendit. Dix secondes. Vingt secondes. Ne se passant toujours rien, Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé par terre, sur le gazon, devant l'enclos. Elisa était penchée sur lui, les yeux inquiets. 

-Harry! Ça va? Harry!

-Hein? Euh… oui, ça va! Répondit-il en se relevant.

Sa tête tournait et il avait l'impression que sa cicatrice était en feu.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Harry.

-Et bien quand j'ai ouvert la porte de l'enclos, tu t'es évanouit, répondit Hagrid.

Harry était tout mélangé. Il se souvenait très bien être entré dans l'enclos, puis avoir vu les chiens les attaquer.

-Tu es sûr que ça va? Demanda Elisa. Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie…

-Non non, ça va… mais… non, oubliez ça.

D'un air inquiet, Hagrid les conduisit dans la cuisine et prépara un dîner plutôt incomestible.

-Harry, dit-il après avoir fini de manger, c'était ta fête cet été et puis… je n'ai pas vraiment pu te donner ton cadeau!

Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait maintenant 15 ans! Hagrid lui tendit un paquet, que Harry déballa tout de suite. C'était un livre qui se nommait _Légendes et Mythes de Poudlard et des alentours_, écrit par un auteur inconnu par Harry. Tom Checklon. 

_Un autre Tom_, se dit Harry. 

 Après avoir remercié son ami, Harry et Elisa retournèrent dans le château pour assister au prochain cours.  À mi-chemin, Elisa s'arrêta et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter.

-Harry, que s'est-il réellement passé quand tu t'es évanoui? 

-Rien

-Je ne te crois pas

-Rien

-Tu mens, ça se voit.

-Ah, puis… d'accord. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de m'évanouir. On est entré dans l'enclos, puis je me suis fait attaquer par les chiots. J'ai fermé les yeux, puis en les réouvrants, j'étais étendu sur le sol. Mais ça ne doit être qu'un rêve.

-Quand tu t'es effondré, j'ai vraiment cru que tu… que tu étais mort. Mais on a vite su que tu ne l'étais pas parce qu'on voyait sur ton visage des émotions. Par moment, tu semblais intrigué, mais souvent apeuré. J'ai eu peur, Harry. Ron et Hermione m'on dit que tu faisais souvent des rêves étranges qui voulaient dire quelque chose. Ils m'ont aussi dit que quand ta cicatrice te brûlait, ça voulait dire que Tu-sais-qui n'était pas loin. Est-ce qu'elle t'a brûlé?

-Ils t'ont raconté ma vie on dirait. Oui, elle me brûlait.

-Pourquoi tu m'a mentis.

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète à mon sujet.

Elisa le regarda avec des yeux inquiets qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait, puis elle reprit la route, suivit de Harry.

********************

Ce soir-là, Harry n'arriva pas à dormir. Il se mit donc à réfléchir à sa vie actuelle. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que l'incident de la journée arrive. Puis il pensa à Cho. Hermione avait raison : elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à lui. Il l'avait même vu embrasser un garçon de Poufsouffle dans le couloir pendant l'après-midi. Sa période « Cedric » était passée. Harry fit alors l'inventaire des filles auxquelles il avait déjà pensé. Premièrement, Ginny Weasley. Non. Jamais. C'était à cause de sa célébrité. Ou peut-être pas mais… Non quand même. Il pensa ensuite à Elisa. Non. Elle non plus, c'était sûr. Il la voyait plus comme amie, même de la famille. Parvati et Lavande, elles, étaient trop superficielles. Puis Harry pensa à Hermione. Son amie. Non. Sa meilleure amie. Harry se sentit rougir, bien que ses rideaux étaient bien tirés et qu'il était le seul éveillé dans le dortoir. Il était peut-être amoureux d'Hermione. Non. Il était amoureux d'Hermione. Mais elle était avec … Non. Elle n'était plus avec Victor Krum. Mais Ron, lui… et puis, est-ce que… ce serait réciproque? … Puis Harry repensa à la façon dont agissait Hermione : « Tu perds ton temps, elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi ».Hermione ne voulait pas que Harry soit avec Cho. Puis tous les regards suppliant qu'elle lui lançait. Soudain, tout devint clair  dans la tête de Harry :« Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de ce qui c'est passé cet été? ». Harry avait du embrasser Hermione pendant les quelques jours passés chez elle. Avant de s'endormir, Harry prit la décision d'aller voir Hermione pour lui parler dès le lendemain. 

Cette nuit-là, Harry fit un rêve étrange. Il était dehors, avec Ron et Hermione. Il était tard, il faisait noir et froid. Soudain, le chiot de Hagrid, celui avec des taches blanches, apparaissait devant lui. Le chien se transformait en Sirius, puis Sirius en Dumbledore. Le sorcier disait alors : « Harry, écoute Troyan. Le livre de Hagrid ». Puis Dumbledore disparaissait, laissant place à Queudver, puis Pettigrow se transformait en Voldemort. Voldemort se mettait à rire puis disait : « Harry, Harry,…

-Harry! Lève-toi! Tu va être en retard!

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Ron qui le secouait.

-Bon sens! Tu dors très dur, toi! Heureusement qu'on avait pas de cours en première période parce que tu l'aurais manqué!

Les deux garçons s'habillèrent puis descendirent à la grande salle, déjeunèrent en vitesse, puis se rendirent dans la tour de divination. C'était leur seul cours dans la matinée. Pendant le cours, Harry se fit annoncer sa mort une bonne demi-douzaine de fois. Quand ils allèrent manger, Harry ne vit pas Hermione.

-Tu sais où est Hermione, demanda Harry en prenant l'air le plus dégagé possible.

-Elle doit être à la bibliothèque, répondit Ron.

Harry laissa Ron tout seul finir son devoir de métamorphose et se rendit à la bibliothèque, plus angoissé à chaque pas. Il repéra vite Hermione, accotée contre un meuble, en train de consulter un gros manuscrit certainement plus lourd qu'elle.

-Allo! Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Ah, tien! Bonjour Harry! Répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-…'Mione, il faut que je te dise…

Hermione sursauta, puis leva les yeux de son livre.

-Comment tu m'as appelée?

-'Mione,…

Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux, de plus en plus proche… Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry, qui lui passa les siens autour de sa taille.

Leur baiser dura quelques secondes, puis ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre se fixant mutuellement. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. C'était comme si on le délivrait enfin d'un fardeau qu'il portait depuis des années.

-Je t'aime,'Mione…

-Je t'aime aussi, Harry Potter.

-C'est ce qui c'est passé pendant l'été?

-C'est ce qui c'est passé pendant l'été.

-Je m'excuse, 'Mione.

-Vous êtes pardonné, Mr Potter.

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore, mais cette fois plus longtemps et plus passionnément. 

-Oulà! Vous auriez pu me tenir au courant! Lança Elisa qui passait par là. Ron y va pas être content!

Puis elle continua son chemin. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

*******************

Ce soir-là, Ron remarqua que Harry était un peu bizarre.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va?

-Bien sûr!

-Tu as souris toute la journée sans que je sache pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Ça te regarde pas.

-Oui ça me regarde.

-Je vois pas en quoi.

-Bon, d'accord, peut-être mais on est des amis. Tu peux me le dire!

Ron remarqua que Harry ne le regardait plus. Il suivit son regard et vit Hermione et Elisa discuter dans un coin. Un grand sourire s'affichait sur les lèvres de Harry.

-Ne me dit pas que… Elisa… Non…Hermione et… toi… non…

Harry hocha la tête, puis éclata de rire devant l'air incrédule de Ron.

-Tu…Hermione et toi… c'est pas vrai !?! Promets-moi Harry que c'est pas vrai!

-Désolé…J'peux pas!

De leur côté, les filles avaient à peu près le même sujet de discussion.

-Alors il s'en est enfin rappelé? Demanda Elisa.

-Je crois bien… Ou peut-être qu'il s'est juste rendu compte de quelque chose…Peu importe! 

-Ce qu'ils sont idiots les garçons! Un mois! Un mois complet pour remarquer… J'y crois pas!

-Oui…

-Et tu lui a dis pour… l'autre chose…

-Non…

-Tu devrais lui dire avant qu'il ne remarque lui-même. Ça va être tout un choc….

-Peut-être… mais… bon, maintenant, parlons de toi. 

-…Non, tu sais, moi je ne suis pas très intéressante.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ron, il t'intéresse pas?

-Non.

-Menteuse. Moi je t'ai tout dit. 

-D'accord. Mais… Bon… Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas m'engager. Je ne le connais pas assez.

-Tu mens encore. Avoue que t'es trop gênée.

-Non.

-Oui.

-Non.

-Oui.

-Peut-être…

-Dis-lui. Ron il est… C'est sûr que… en tous cas, vas lui parler.

Le préfet en chef arriva alors dans la salle et leur dit de monter se coucher. En de se dirigeant vers leurs dortoirs, Elisa murmura à Ron :

-Ils ont rendez-vous dans la salle commune à minuit. Je vais les espionner avec mon ami l'appareil photo. Tu viens?

-Euh… bien… Ce n'est pas gentil…

-Ça veut dire…

-Bien sûr! On se rejoint à minuit et 5.

À minuit, Harry descendit dans la salle noire. Il y trouva comme prévu Hermione.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Que faites-vous ici si tard?

-Et bien j'ai rendez-vous avec un certain Mr. Potter. L'auriez-vous vu par hasard?

Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu l'as dit à Ron? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui.

-Comment il l'a pris?

-Je ne sais pas trop… pas trop pire je crois.

-J'espère que…

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ne dit plus rien.

-Harry… Je…

Elle ne pu continuer sa phrase parce que Harry venait de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors que tous deux savouraient ce moment de bonheur, il y eut un flash.

-Vite Ron! Cache-toi! Entendirent Harry et Hermione.

-C'est pas vrai! Ces deux là y vont passer un mauvais quart d'heure! dit Harry.

Hermione et lui se séparèrent puis montèrent tranquillement dans leurs dortoirs.

-Ron, je sais que tu ne dors pas, dit Harry en entendant son ami en train de faire semblant de ronfler. C'était quoi le but?

-Demande à Elisa. C'tait son idée.

-Pourquoi t'as participé?

-Parce qu'elle m'a forcé?

-Ben c'est ça Ron. Pis moi je m'appelle Rita Skeeter. Bonne nuit.

Harry était pris entre l'envie d'éclater de rire ou bien encore de casser la tête rousse de son ami.

Après un moment de silence, Ron dit :

-Et Cho?

Harry réfléchit. Cho elle était belle, c'est sûr, mais…

-Ben, je sais pas. Elle était trop… superficielle.

-Ça fait bizarre de vous voir tous les deux… ensembles. Il y a un mois, j'aurais été jaloux.

-Et pourquoi pas maintenant?

-Parce que… ça te regarde pas.

-Elisa?

-Euh…Non!

Sa voix le trahissait.

-Tu mens mal.

-Ok, d'accord.

-Tu devrais lui dire. 

-Jamais… ou en tous cas, pas tout de suite… La dernière fois que j'ai essayé je… 

Harry éclata de rire en se remémorant l'épisode de l'an dernier où Ron avait demandé à Fleur Delacour, une fille de 7e année de BeauxBâtons qui avait un pouvoir d'attraction spécial, d'aller avec lui au bal. Il avait été ridiculisé

devant tout le monde.

-Elisa, elle n'est pas pareille, dit Harry. Essaye.

-Taisez-vous! Dit alors Seamus. Vous m'avez réveiller!

Harry et Ron se couchèrent donc, heureux de tout s'être avoué.

********************

Le cimetière était vide, noir. [Pour changer (- ;] Les pierres tombales dispersées donnaient un air macabre et sinistre. Le silence fut troublé par les bruits de personnes transplanant. On entendit alors des voix sinistres s'élever… 

_-Les chiens sont-ils nés?_

_-Oui, maître. Ils ont même essayé de s'en prendre à l'Ennemi, mais quelque chose les en a empêché._

_-Et qu'est-ce qui les en a empêché? Les chiots de Drula sont invincibles!_

_-Ils y a eut un dixième chien. Il a empêché les démons de se déchaîner. _

_-Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'autres chiots… Je vais aller voir personnellement ce qui en ait. Entre temps, prévenez Malefoy et Goyle. Il faut à tous prix se débarrasser de Severus Rogue avant qu'il ne découvre l'éclat de crystal…_

_-Bien maître…_


	4. Là ça va mal!

Auteur : MPZT

Mail : mpzt@hotmail.com

Titre : Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal 

Base : Harry Potter (non, pour de vrai?)

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas a moi i son a Rowling blablababla…

Genre : ti peu de tout (romance, aventure, etc….)

Résumé : Quand Ron et Hermione arrivent à l'école des sorciers, ils apprennent que Harry est gravement blessé et ne peut plus être guéri disons… magiquement… Ron et Hermione vont faire un ti tour chez Hagrid pi i saprennent que Crocdur a eu dé ti bébés. Il y a de nouveaux élèves, dont Elisabeth Hansen qui devient amie avec Ron et Hermione. Elisa, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apprennent qu'ils suivront des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avancés avec Lupin et des cours d'animagie avec Sirius. Elisa, Ron et Hermione se rendent à l'infirmerie et Harry se réveille de son coma. Une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch doit être formée : capitaine et attrapeur : Harry, Poursuiveuses : Hermione, Elisa, Phanie, Gardien : Ramos, Batteurs : Ron, Éric. Harry a une vision se faisant attaquer par les chiens de Hagrid. Harry se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione (a que je suis original!). Il finit par sortir avec elle.

Petite note : quand les gens parlent, je met un –(parole), quand i pensent, je met en italique, pi quand ils communiquent avec les pierres (vous verrez plus tard), je met entre « pi en italique. Les bout ousque c voldemort ou un autre méchant, je lé met aussi en italique.

Persos que vous risquez d'oublier par ce qui sont à moi pi que j'lé mentionne po souvent : 

Phanie Ouellette : nouvelle gryffondor de 4e , poursuiveuse

Ramos Thâat :nouveau gryffondor de 4e , gardien de l'équipe de quidditch

Thot Thaât : père de Ramos, membre du groupe protégent l'école

Éric Goulet : gryffondor de 6e, batteur de l'équipe de quidditch

Harry Potter et l'éclat de crystal

Ch4 : là ça va mal…

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Elisa et Ginny avaient leur premier cours d'animagus.

-Bonjour à tous! Dit Sirius lorsque ses élèves arrivèrent au bureau de Dumbledore. Le cours avait lieu là car hormis les professeurs et quelques élèves, tout le monde le prenait pour un « dangereux criminel ».

-Bon. Aujourd'hui, on va commencer à regarder dans les livres ce qu'il faut savoir. Je suis moi-même animagus alors je pourrais vous aider. Le professeur McGonagall m'a aussi demandé de vous dire qu'elle est à votre entière disposition si vous voulez de l'aide. 

Pendant tout le cours, Sirius leur expliqua sa propre expérience et la façon dont il avait réussi à devenir animagus. Ils virent aussi que pour commencer, il fallait choisir quel animal être. Leur devoir fut de dresser une liste de cinq animaux qui leur ressemblait soi par le caractère, les habitudes ou bien le physique. 

Après le cours, Sirius garda Harry pour lui donner un cadeau d'anniversaire « un peu en retard » avait-il dit. C'était une figurine semblable à celle du magyar à pointe mais qui avait la forme d'un centaure, version miniature bien sûr. 

-C'est une figurine magique. C'est assez rare. Il s'appelle Troyan. C'est un centaure mâle adulte.

_Troyan… Il me semble déjà avoir entendu ce nom…_

-Bonjour Mr. Potter! Dit la petite figurine.

-Il…Il parle?  

-Bien sûr que je parle pauvre idiot. À quoi tu t'attendais? Que je sois une gentille création moldue?

-…

-Bon je sais qu'il est un peu exaspérant mais il est un bon ami, dit Sirius.

-Merci…merci beaucoup… dit Harry.

Il quitta son parrain et rejoint ses amis qui l'attendaient à la porte, Troyan le centaure dans sa poche. 

-Alors, c'était pourquoi? Demanda Ron à Harry.

-Il voulait me donner un cadeau pour mon anniversaire, répondit-il.

Harry vit son ami détourner les yeux. Lui n'avait pas pu donner quelque chose à Harry, sa famille était très pauvre.

-Tu ne me considère que comme un vulgaire « cadeau »? demanda Troyan de depuis le pantalon de Harry.

Ce dernier le sortit.

-Ah! C'est mieux. Merci. Ah tien! Bonjour les amis. Je suis Troyan le centaure miniature.

-C'est…c'est ton cadeau? Demanda Elisa. Il est mignon!

-Eh, chuis pas un toutou. Je suis un centaure. Féroce en plus.

-Très bien Troyan. Maintenant va faire un beau gros dodo.

Harry le mit dans son sac, qu'il referma complètement pour ne plus entendre sa voix.

*******************

C'était la première fin de semaine à Pré-au-lard qui arrivait. Tous les élèves étaient excités à l'idée de retourner enfin dans cet endroit si magique. Le samedi matin, dans la grande salle, le trio commença à expliquer à Elisa ce qu'il y avait là-bas.

-Il faut que tu voies ça! Dit Hermione à Elisa. 

-C'est vrai! Renchérit Ron. C'est vraiment super là-bas. Il y a Zonko, les Trois-Balais, …

-Mais ne compte pas sur Weasley pour t'offrir de la bière-au-beurre, cela le ruinerait complètement!

-Dégage Malefoy! Dit Harry.

Drago Malefoy et ses deux gorilles étaient arrivés.

-Ah non, pas toi. Ce que t'es fatigant! Se plaignit Elisa. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Bon Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu disais?

Elisa se retourna vers Hermione, mais celle-ci ne répondit rien.

-Et je n'ai pas fini! Dit Malefoy d'un ton provocateur.

-Ça c'est pas notre problème, dit Elisa sans même le regarder.

Fâché, Malefoy partit.

********************

Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent du château pour se rendre au village sorcier. L'air était frais, mais un beau soleil éclairait le ciel parsemé de quelques nuages.

-Où est Elisa? Demanda soudain Hermione.

-Je sais pas, répondit Harry en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Elle nous a quittés au déjeuner et… Oh non! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai oublié mon argent!

Harry rebroussa le chemin en courant.

-Regarde pour Elisa aussi! Lui cria Hermione alors qu'il disparaissait dans Poudlard.

Harry courut jusque dans la salle commune. Plusieurs élèves s'y occupaient, soi dans des devoirs ou encore dans des jeux.

-Elisa? Cria-t-il. Tu es là?

-Hein? Fit une voix ensommeillée provenant d'un fauteuil près du feu. Harry?

-Qu'es que tu fais là? On est en retard! Les diligences partent!

-Quoi! C'est pas vrai! Vite! Dit-elle en se levant debout. Elle était déjà vêtue de sa robe de sorcier noire.

Harry passa au dortoir et prit quelques galions traînant sur sa table de chevet. En courrant vers le parc, Harry demanda :

-Comment se fait-il que tu dormes à cette heure-ci? Il est déjà… 10 h 05! Zut! Dit-il en s'arrêtant net.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Elisa en s'arrêtant aussi.

-Les diligences partaient à 10h pile…

-C'est pas vrai!

-Oui c'est vrai!

-J'avais compris!

-Ben pourquoi tu le demandes?

-Ah, idiot!

Harry éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait son amie. De la façon qu'Hermione et Ron lui en avaient parlé, Pré-au-lard était un endroit à ne vraiment pas manqué.

-Bon, on retourne à la tour? Demanda-t-elle. Au moins, nous ne serons pas seuls. Par les temps qui courent, il y en a plein qui n'ont plus la permission d'y aller. Il y a aussi les 3e et…

-Non, ou peut toujours aller,si tu es prête a violer une bonne coupe de règlements.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. 

-À vos ordres commandant. 

-Je connais un passage secret qui mène là-bas, dit Harry. Premièrement, on va chercher ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs.

-T'as une cape d'invilibis… d'inlibivis… en tout cas, qui rend invisible !?

-Oui. C'est mon unique héritage de mon père.

-Wow, dit-elle avec admiration en commençant à marcher vers la salle des Gryffondors. Et qu'est-ce que c'est la carte des maraudeurs ou je sais pas quoi?

-Une carte spéciale crée par mon père et ses amis. Des points minuscules représentant chaque personne et accompagnée de son nom bougent dans toute l'enceinte de Poudlard représentée. On peut savoir exactement où se trouvent par exemple McGonagall et on peut voir tous ses déplacements. Ils y a aussi les divers passages secrets du château.

-Wow! Répéta-t-elle d'un ton admiratif. T'es pas mal bien équipé!

-Oui, répondit Harry en pénétrant dans la salle commune.

Il monta dans son dortoir chercher ses accessoires pendant qu'Elisa attendait en bas de l'escalier. Rendus dans le couloir, Harry sortit la carte et murmura en la tapotant avec sa baguette : _« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ » La carte afficha, sous le regard émerveillé d'Elisa, le château entier et ses occupants. Les deux amis se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et se rendirent dans le couloir du deuxième étage, devant la statue de la sorcière Borgne. Harry pris sa carte et vit qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Il murmura « _Dissendium _» et la bosse de la sorcière glissa latéralement en dégageant un espace suffisant pour permettre le passage d'une personne plutôt mince.  Harry et Elisa pénétrèrent et glissèrent dans une sorte de toboggan de pierre puis atterrirent sur un sol de terre froid et humide. Les deux sorciers dirent à l'unisson « _Lumos_ » qui les éclaira un peu dans l'obscurité totale. Ils progressèrent dans le passage étroit au plafond bas. Harry sortit le parchemin à nouveau pour murmurer « méfait accompli » et effacer la carte, mais ce qu'il vit arrêta son mouvement.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Elisa, inquiète de la raideur qu'avait prise le corps de Harry si subitement. 

-Regarde la carte… murmura Harry. 

Les yeux d'Elisa s'agrandirent d'horreur et de peur. Un minuscule point s'avançaient dans la passage secret. Le texte minuscule l'accompagnant affichait le nom redoutable _Tom Elvis Jedusor_. C'est Elisa qui parla la première : 

-C'est, c'est… murmura-t-elle.

-Voldemort, termina Harry.

-Mais il va nous tuer!

-Calme-toi. Il va nous et tais-toi, murmura Harry d'un ton autoritaire entendre et la cape d'invisibilité nous protège de toute façon.

La cicatrice de Harry s'enflamma quand il vit des yeux rouges devant lui.

-_Nox_, murmura Harry. Ferme ta baguette Elisa. Ferme ta baguette!

C'était trop tard. Sa cicatrice brûlait tellement. Harry s'effondra sur le sol, presque inconscient.

-Elisa, va-t-en! Murmura Harry. Tu peux encore te sauver.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Harry.

-Part…

-Comme c'est touchant… Une réunion de famille dans un passage secret de l'école, dit une voix sifflante et macabre.

*******************

À Pré-au-lard, Ron et Hermione commençaient à s'inquiéter. Harry et Elisa étaient depuis longtemps absents. 

-Ils ont manqué les diligences… dit Hermione, ça c'est sûr.

-Ils ont peut-être utilisé le passage de la sorcière Borgne, dit Ron, avec espoir. 

-Mais ils nous auraient retrouvés ici, comme on l'avait prévu avec Harry.

-Peut-être… Je vais voir dans la cave de Honneydukes. Tu viens?

-Bien sûr! 

Arrivés devant Honeydukes, il élaborèrent un plan pour pouvoir passer derrière le comptoir. Pour cela ils avaient besoin d'un allié. Justement, Ginny se trouvait dans le magasin de bonbons. 

-Bonjour soeurette! Dit Ron. Ça te dirait d'aider ton grand frère?

-Ça dépend… dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

-Que tu te tordes la cheville.

-T'es malade!?

-Je veux dire, que tu fasses semblant de te tordre la cheville, que tu t'effondres par terre de façon a ce que tout le monde se précipite sur toi pour nous laisser passer, Hermione et moi, dans l'arrière-boutique.

-Tu veux voler Honeydukes? Demanda-t-elle d'un air scandalisé.

-Bien sûr que non. Il faut que j'aille voir Harry.

Ce fut le mot magique. Après avoir fait un clin d'œil à son frère qui se rapprocha du comptoir, suivit d'Hermione qui restait muette, elle poussa un petit cri et s'effondra par terre, les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle veut devenir actrice dans le monde moldu, murmura Ron à Hermione.

Leur cinéma fonctionna, tout le monde, y compris le vendeur, se précipitèrent sur Ginny, laissant la voie libre à Hermione et Ron.

Ils trouvèrent la trappe que Harry leur avait décrite puis s'enfoncèrent dans le passage.

********************

Elisa était prise de panique. Le mage noir s'avançait vers elle et Harry, qui était étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la carte du maraudeur que Harry avait laissé tombée. Deux petits points étaient apparus dans le passage derrière Voldemort.

-Ron et Hermione… murmura Elisa. Notre dernière chance.

Voldemort reprit la parole.

-Et voilà le travail est fait. Deux des élus viennent dans la gueule du loup. C'était trop facile.

Il leva sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort.

-_Expeliarmus_! Dirent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

Le sort n'eut aucun effet, mais le mage noir fut tout de même surpris. Il se retourna vers les nouveaux venus. Levant sa baguette magique, Elisa jeta un « _Incendio_ » dans le but d'enflammer la cape de Voldemort. Mais le sort le traversa et frappa de plein fouet Ron. Ce dernier se jeta par terre et se mit à rouler sur lui-même pour éteindre les flammes. Les regards des deux filles se croisèrent. C'était la fin. Voldemort se mit à rire diaboliquement, mais arrêta en entendant la voix de Harry :

-Ce n'est pas Voldemort. C'est une image!

Harry attrapa sa baguette, puis se mit debout tant bien que mal.

-_Spero Patronum_!

Un cerf argenté sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, attaquant l'image du mage noir. Harry s'écrasa par terre, à nouveau inconscient. 

Un combat déchaîner avait lieu entre le cerf argenté et le mage noir. Mais le mal finit par gagner. Hermione et Ron avaient rejoint Elisa et formaient maintenant un mur devant Harry.

-Vous vous en êtes sortit cette fois-ci, mais ne comptez pas sur cette chance la prochaine fois.

L'image devint floue, puis disparut. 

-On l'a échappé belle, murmura Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers Harry. Ses yeux ouverts contemplaient le plafond. Se penchant sur son petit ami, Hermione demanda :

-Ça va Harry?

-…

-Harry?

-Hermione, tu vois bien qu'il ne peut pas répondre, dit Ron.

Harry referma les yeux et ressombra dans l'inconscience.

Ses amis le portèrent tant bien que mal par le passage de la sorcière borgne. Ils étaient à peine sortis du passage secret qu'ils furent accostés par le professeur Lupin.

-Professeur! Vite à l'infirmerie!

Sirius arriva en courrant.

-Que s'est-il passé? Harry? Comment va-t-il?

Les deux hommes prirent le garçon évanouit et coururent à l'infirmerie, commandant aux autres jeunes de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. 

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Hermione à Elisa

-Et bien il est venu me chercher parce que je m'étais endormie dans un fauteuil. On a remarqué que les diligences étaient parties, alors on est venu prendre la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. En rentrant dans le passage, Voldemort nous a attaqué. Puis vous êtes arrivés.

-Il a dit quelque chose de bizarre, dit alors Ron. « _Deux des élus…_ » Il parlait de Harry et Elisa…

-Ou de vous deux, termina Elisa. Il a aussi parlé d'une réunion de famille avant que vous arriviez…

-Harry et toi seriez de la même famille? Ça ne tient pas debout!

-Je ne sais plus. 

McGonagall arriva en courant dans la salle commune. Son visage était triste et désespéré.

-Potter… Il... Il a disparut.


	5. Le prisonnier

Auteur : MPZT

Mail : mpzt@hotmail.com

Titre : Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal 

Base : Harry Potter (non, pour de vrai?)

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas a moi i son a Rowling blablababla…

Genre : ti peu de tout (romance, aventure, etc….)

Résumé : Quand Ron et Hermione arrivent à l'école des sorciers, ils apprennent que Harry est gravement blessé et ne peut plus être guéri disons… magiquement… Ron et Hermione vont faire un ti tour chez Hagrid pi ils s'apprennent que Crocdur a eu des ti bébés. Il y a de nouveaux élèves, dont Elisabeth Hansen qui devient amie avec Ron et Hermione. Elisa, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apprennent qu'ils suivront des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avancés avec Lupin et des cours d'animagie avec Sirius. Elisa, Ron et Hermione se rendent à l'infirmerie et Harry se réveille de son coma. Une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch doit être formée : capitaine et attrapeur : Harry, Poursuiveuses : Hermione, Elisa, Phanie, Gardien : Ramos, Batteurs : Ron, Éric. Harry a une vision se faisant attaquer par les chiens de Hagrid. Harry se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione (a que je suis original!). Il finit par sortir avec elle. Harry et Elisa sont en retard pour la journée à Pré-au-lard alors ils utilisent le passage de la sorcière borgne, où ils sont attaqués par Voldemort. Ils s'en sortent, mais Harry disparaît.

Petite note : quand les gens parlent, je met un –(parole), quand i pensent, je met en italique, pi quand ils communiquent avec les pierres (vous verrez plus tard), je met entre « pi en italique. Les bout ousque c voldemort ou un autre méchant, je lé met aussi en italique.

Persos que vous risquez d'oublier par ce qui sont à moi pi que j'lé mentionne po souvent : 

Phanie Ouellette : nouvelle gryffondor de 4e , poursuiveuse

Ramos Thâat :nouveau gryffondor de 4e , gardien de l'équipe de quidditch

Thot Thaât : père de Ramos, membre du groupe protégent l'école

Éric Goulet : gryffondor de 6e, batteur de l'équipe de quidditch

Harry Potter et l'éclat de crystal

Ch5 : Le prisonnier

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Tout était embrouillé. Il réussit tout de même à voir que quelqu'un était devant lui. Une voix d'homme s'éleva.

-Bois ceci. Allez. 

L'homme le fit boire le liquide bouillant et nauséabond.

-Garde les yeux fermés et repose-toi quelques minutes. Je reviens.

Harry se remémora ce qui s'était passé. Voldemort les avait attaqués Elisa et lui. Il s'était évanouit. Puis il avait entendu la voix de Ron et Hermione. Il avait lancé un Patronus sur l'image de Voldemort. Il s'était encore évanouit. Puis le voilà.

L'homme revint alors.

-Ouvre les yeux, lui dit-il.

Harry s'exécuta. Il voyait à nouveau clairement. Il était étendu dans l'herbe, sur une petite colline. L'homme, ou plutôt l'adolescent qui avait environ le même âge que Harry était assis à côté de lui. Il était un peu plus grand que Harry. Ses yeux noirs, déjà sérieux, le devenaient encore plus à cause de ses sourcils épais, de même couleur que ses yeux. Pour continuer dans la même teinte, il avait des cheveux noirs.

_Il me rappelle quelqu'un…_

-Harry? C'est ça?

-Euh… Oui. À qui ai-je l'honneur?

L'inconnu passa une main dans ses cheveux, montrant sa gêne(on va dire que c sa parce qui veu pas le dire je c que c po nécessairement le bon mot mais jtrouvais po….)

-Je suis désolé…Je…je ne peux pas te le dire.

_Il me tutoie,_ pensa Harry.

-Pourquoi ne me le dîtes-vous pas?

-Pas tout de suite. Appelle-moi…Dovterlom.

_C'est quoi cette folie?_

-D'accord… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

-J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il fallait que j'attende que tu t'évanouisses pour pouvoir lancer mon sortilège pour te faire venir ici.

-Ah oui au fait, où sommes-nous?

-À l'intérieur de l'éclat de Crystal.

_L'éclat de Crystal? J'ai déjà entendu ça… La lettre d'Hedwige… Qu'est-ce que ça disait, déjà?_

-Et… Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire non plus.

-Et pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici?

-Pour…me sauver.

-Vous sauver?

-Cesse de me vouvoyer. Nous avons le même âge… à peu près…je crois.

-D'accord.

Harry observa l'endroit où il était. Une petite rivière coulait. Des arbres s'élevaient un peu partout. Il faisait clair mais il n'y avait pas de soleil, ni de nuage. Seulement du bleu. Dovterlom suivit le regard de Harry dans le ciel.

-Oh! Zut! J'ai oublié le soleil, dit ce dernier.

Il claqua des doigts et un beau soleil apparut.

-Vous pouvez faire…Non excuse-moi… fit Harry en voyant que l'autre allait dire quelque chose… Tu peux faire… ça?

-Je pense que je te dois quelques explications. Premièrement je vis ici depuis que je m'y suis fait emprisonner par… quelqu'un…

-Par qui?

-Ne m'interromps pas. Les questions, garde-les pour après. Donc c'est ça. Quelqu'un m'a emprisonné ici il y a environ… 50 ans. Je suis devenu maître de l'éclat de Crystal. Ici je dirige tout. Par exemple… regarde.

Dovterlom se concentra et puis claqua des doigts. La rivière et les arbres disparurent pour laisser place à une maison enneigée. De gros flocons tombaient. Il se concentra encore et claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts. Cette fois, Harry et Dovterlom se retrouvèrent à l'endroit comme au début.

-Voilà. J'ai tout pouvoir ici. Mais pour pouvoir faire venir quelqu'un, il faut que la personne soit évanouie, et que je sache à quoi elle ressemble physiquement. Je peux suivre ce que fait quelqu'un dont je connais le physique  par l'intermédiaire de ceci.

Il montra un petit miroir.

-Ainsi je t'ai fait venir ici pour que tu puisses me sauver. L'éclat de crystal est une petite pierre de forme triangulaire, comme tu as du deviner, en cristal. Il y a toujours quelqu'un enfermé dedans. Autrefois, c'était des sages qui, ne voulant pas mourir pour continuer leurs recherches, venaient ici. Mais je m'y suis fait enfermer de force. L'éclat de crystal donne du pouvoir à celui qui le détient. Plus le mage enfermé dedans est puissant, plus le pouvoir donné est fort. Si le crystal tombe entre de mauvaises mains, on est foutu.

Il faut que tu m'aides. Il faut que tu me fasses sortir d'ici.

-Qui t'as enfermé ici?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi il t'as enfermé ici?

-Je suppose que Voldemort me craignait…

-Donc c'est Voldemort…

-Comment tu le sais?

-Ben tu viens de me le dire!

-…

Le garçon soupira longuement, gêné de sa maladresse.

-Donc, continua Harry, Voldemort, il y a 50 ans, il devait donc être jeune, t'as enfermé ici parce qu'il te craignait. S'il t'as enfermé ici, il devait avoir l'éclat de crystal. S'il te craignait, tu devais être puissant. Donc le pouvoir de Voldemort viens en partie de toi…

-C'est ça… répondit le prisonnier du crystal, étonné de voir Harry comprenait tout si vite.

-Tu l'as vu tuer mes parents, tu m'as vu résister à son sort. Alors tu m'as choisi pour t'aider. Toi, Dovterlom, me demande son aide. Je vais donc t'aider. Comment?

-Pour commencer, retrouve l'éclat de crystal. Ensuite, il faudra enfermer quelqu'un dedans pour que je puisse en sortir. Quelqu'un de volontaire, bien sûr… En après je t'aiderais à réduire le seigneur des ténèbres à néant.

-Comment je fais pour te dire que je l'ai trouvé?

-Tu utilise ceci.

Dovterlom sortit de sa poche (il portait une robe de sorcier… j'ai oublié de le dire…) 6 pierres.

-Ruby, Topaze, Émeraude, Saphir, Or, Cristal et Argent. Ces pierres permettent aux personnes les détenant de communiquer par la pensée. Moi j'ai le Cristal. Toi, prends l'émeraude. Choisi cinq de tes amis et donne leur les autres pierres. Ils doivent être des amis de confiance. Ils ne devront jamais perdre leur pierre. Tu choisiras sûrement Ron et Hermione, peut-être Elisa… Je te répète que tu dois absolument être sûr que leur intention est bonne. Avec ces pierres, vous communiquerez par la pensée avec moi et entre vous. Maintenant, retourne dans ton monde. Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon aux deux endroits. Cela fait deux jours que tu es parti de là-bas. Pendant ton combat contre l'image de Voldemort, tu as reçu aussi de graves blessures. Ici, elles ont disparu, mais là-bas, elles reviendront. Maintenant, où veux-tu réapparaître?

Harry se demanda comment il connaissait ses amis, mais se rappela que Dovterlom le suivait depuis longtemps par son miroir magique.

-À côté de mes amis. S'il te plaît.

Harry mit les pierres dans ses poches. Dovterlom se leva et récita une incantation. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son sortilège, Harry se sentait de plus en plus étourdit. Tout devenait au ralenti. Soudain tout disparu. Du noir. Partout. Puis tout réapparut soudainement. Encore au ralenti. Hermione et Ron sont assis dans un fauteuil. Elisa est debout à côté d'eux. Harry apparaît dans les airs puis tombe sur le sol. Il est dans la salle commune. Son dos lui fait très très mal. Du sang coule dans son coup. Hermione et Ron se précipitent sur lui. Sa tête tourne. Elisa va chercher de l'aide en courant. Tout est au ralenti.

-Harry! Harry! Crie Hermione.

Tout est si lent. Harry a mal à la tête. Mal au cœur. Il est sur le point de s'évanouir. Il y a de plus en plus de têtes penchées sur lui. Dumbledore arrive. Harry ne sent plus rien. Il n'as plus mal. Il est évanouit. Reparti pour le coma.


	6. Il est fou ou bien c'est nous?

Auteur : MPZT

Mail : mpzt@hotmail.com

Titre : Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal 

Base : Harry Potter (non, pour de vrai?)

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas a moi i son a Rowling blablababla…

Genre : ti peu de tout (romance, aventure, etc….)

Résumé (je c je c yé de plus en plus long… jva faire un résumé du résumé a moment donné…): Quand Ron et Hermione arrivent à l'école des sorciers, ils apprennent que Harry est gravement blessé et ne peut plus être guéri disons… magiquement… Ron et Hermione vont faire un ti tour chez Hagrid pi ils s'apprennent que Crocdur a eu des ti bébés. Il y a de nouveaux élèves, dont Elisabeth Hansen qui devient amie avec Ron et Hermione. Elisa, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apprennent qu'ils suivront des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avancés avec Lupin et des cours d'animagie avec Sirius. Elisa, Ron et Hermione se rendent à l'infirmerie et Harry se réveille de son coma. Une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch doit être formée : capitaine et attrapeur : Harry, Poursuiveuses : Hermione, Elisa, Phanie, Gardien : Ramos, Batteurs : Ron, Éric. Harry a une vision se faisant attaquer par les chiens de Hagrid. Harry se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione (a que je suis original!). Il finit par sortir avec elle. Harry et Elisa sont en retard pour la journée à Pré-au-lard alors ils utilisent le passage de la sorcière borgne, où ils sont attaqués par Voldemort. Ils s'en sortent, mais Harry disparaît. Harry se réveille dans l'éclat de Crystal , ou un certain Dovterlom lui demande son aide : Harry doit sauver l'adolescent pris dans le cristal depuis 50 ans. En échange, Dovterlom tuerait Voldemort. On renvoie Harry dans son monde en lui donnant des pierres qui lui permettent de parler par télépathie.

Petite note : quand les gens parlent, je met un –(parole), quand i pensent, je met en italique, pi quand ils communiquent avec les pierres (vous verrez plus tard), je met entre « pi en italique. Les bouts ousque c voldemort ou un autre méchant, je lé met aussi en italique.

Persos que vous risquez d'oublier par ce qui sont à moi pi que j'lé mentionne po souvent : 

Phanie Ouellette : nouvelle gryffondor de 4e , poursuiveuse

Ramos Thâat :nouveau gryffondor de 4e , gardien de l'équipe de quidditch

Thot Thaât : père de Ramos, membre du groupe protégent l'école

Éric Goulet : gryffondor de 6e, batteur de l'équipe de quidditch

Dovterlom : Adolescent de l'âge de Harry enfermé dans l'éclat de Crystal il y a 50 ans par notre mage noir préféré j'ai nommé Voldemort.

Note : J'aimerais vous prévenir que la fin du chapitre 6 et le chapitre 7 au complet, qui est quand même assez long, c'est seulement du blabla. Mais du blabla important. Même si les persos ils sont assis pi ils font juste parler, c'est le bout le plus important de l'histoire à date fac même si vous aimez po le blabla ben vous devez lire le chapitre 7, ok? Ah puis aussi je ne sais pas si on peut parler quand on a la mâchoire cassée fac on va faire semblant qu'on peut pas, ok?

Merci

Mic (: MPZT :)

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Ch6 : Il est fou ou bien c'est nous?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, il va s'en sortir. Connais-tu la blague du moldu qui étais allé …

-C'est ma faute Ron, coupa la jeune fille entre deux sanglots, il va mourir et c'est ma faute!

-Arrête, Hermione. Premièrement, il ne va pas mourir. C'est Harry. Le survivant. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas ta faute. 

Ron la serra dans ses bras. Il ne savait que faire d'autre. Il avait bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère avec quelques blagues stupides, mais rien à faire. Hermione était complètement désespérée. Depuis que Harry avait resombré dans l'inconscience, elle culpabilisait.

-Deux fois! Dit la jeune fille en pleurant de plus belle. Deux fois! Je l'ai envoyé presque à la mort deux fois!

-Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas du tout ta faute. Calme-toi.

Cela faisait six jours que Harry était revenu. Six jours que Hermione et Elisa culpabilisaient. Hermione sans raisons. Elisa, elle… 

« -C'est à cause de moi qu'il est revenu dans la salle commune! C'est à cause de moi que nous sommes allé dans le passage secret. C'est de ma faute s'il meurt… »

Elisa, elle ne pleurait pas. Mais elle ne riait plus. 

Ce jour là, tout le monde  était parti à Pré-Au-Lard. Les septièmes années étaient partis pour l'Australie. Elisa restait enfermée dans son dortoir, Hermione ne cessait de pleurer dans les bras de son ami. Les cours avec Lupin et Sirius avaient été annulés.

********************

_Le cimetière était vide, noir._(ben oui, encore, ques vous voulez moi j'aime bien cette phrase la)_ Les pierres tombales dispersées donnaient un air macabre et sinistre. Le silence fut troublé par les bruits de personnes transplanant. On entendit alors des voix sinistres s'élever…_

_-Maître… Qu'en est-il? Avez-vous réussi?_

_-Non… L'Ennemi est plus fort que prévu… Il me faut absolument l'éclat de Crystal avant lui…. Au fait, comment ma forteresse avance-t-elle?_

_-Les plans sont prêts. La construction commence demain._

_-Bien…_

_Un autre individu transplana. Sa main métallique brillant sous la lumière de la lune._

_-Maître…_

_-Oui Queudver?_

_-J'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen pour augmenter radicalement vos pouvoirs… Combiné au Crystal, vous seriez invincible…_

_-Je le serai avec seulement le crystal. Mais dit toujours…_

_-Selon la prophétie de l'incantiosa…_

_-Je l'ai déjà lu… Je n'y avais pas pensé… Allez me trouver le livre…_

_-Il n'en existe qu'un seul exemplaire… Et il est à Poudlard… _

_-Va, Queudver, mon fidèle serviteur… Transforme-toi et va…_

_-Crabbe et Goyle, je veux que vous me retrouviez l'éclat de Crystal tout de suite. Si jamais le Traître ou l'Ennemi le trouve, ils seront plus puissants que nous… Malefoy… Votre fils deviendra-t-il mangemort?_

_-Bien sûr maître… S'il ne le veut pas, je l'y forcerai…_

_-Bien… Macnair, trouvez Sévérus Rogue et exécutez-le. Ce traître… Potter, tu mourras. Mon spectre t'as presque tué… Avec le Crystal, tu es mort! __Ha Ha Ha Ha…_

_Le rire démoniaque retentit et troubla le silence du cimetière…_

Mais Voldemort n'avait pas prévu que Harry, bien qu'inconscient, suive ce qui se passait dans le cimetière, comme si c'était un rêve.

********************

-J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas la chance de s'en sortir cette fois… dit gravement Mme Pomfresh au groupe de personne entourant le lit de Harry à l'infirmerie. 

Ce dernier était blessé à l'épaule et dans le dos. On ne lui avait pas retiré son pantalon, seulement son chandail. (tous ça juste pour dire qu'il a encore les pierres avec lui.)

Il était tard. Tout le monde était déjà retourné dans leur salle commune. Elisa, Hermione et Ron étaient allé voir leur ami et avaient retrouvé Dumbledore. Mais alors que l'infirmière finissait sa phrase, Harry commença à trembler. On voyait sur son visage s'afficher différentes expressions : la peur surtout, mais parfois le découragement. Soudain le garçon ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

-Vite, s'excalma-t-il. À la bibliothèque! La prophétie de l'incantiosa! Vite! dépêchez-vous!

Il tenta se relever mais une dizaine de mains le repoussèrent, le plaquant sur son matelas pendant qu'il se débattait. 

-Mais lâchez-moi! Leur cria Harry. Queudver va prendre le livre avant nous! Vous voulez notre mort?

-Harry! Qu'est-ce qui te prends? S'exclama Ron. Tu es fou?

-Bien sûr que non! Laissez-moi!

-PomPom, allez chercher du dodosérum! ( une potion qui endore, on va dire…hahahahaha comme je suis original et le jeu de mot!), dit Dumbledore.

-Laissez-moi! S'exclama Harry.

Attrapant sa baguette sur la table de chevet, il cria :

-_Repoussado!_

C'était sorti comme ça. Sans qu'il y pense. Tous ses amis et Dumbledore furent repoussés et projetés par terre.

_Ils me prennent pour un fou!_

Ron se précipita sur lui mais fut rejeté encore une fois.. Apparemment, le sort créait un bouclier autour de lui. Heureusement, Harry n'était blessé qu'à l'épaule gauche. Il pouvait donc marcher. Il se leva debout et malgré la douleur qu'il sentit dans son dos, il se mit à courir vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

-Je m'excuse Harry, murmura Hermione tandis qu'elle et Elisa levaient leurs baguettes. 

-Locomotor Mortis! Crièrent-elles.

Les jambes de Harry se figèrent.

_Vite! Queudver va prendre le livre! Trouve, Harry, Trouve!_

-_Accio _Éclair de feu! Cria Harry en se concentrant bien sur son balais rangé dans son dortoir.

_C'est un miracle!_ Se dit-il en voyant arriver son balais à toute vitesse après 20 secondes.

Harry l'enfourcha. C'est à ce moment que son bouclier disparut. Alors qu'il « démarrait », Ron se jeta et attrapa le bout du balais. Il fut donc traîné dans le couloir et les escaliers.

Il réussit à se hisser derrière Harry, puis attrapa ses poignets pour le faire lâcher prise. Harry, essayant de reprendre le contrôle, ne pu diriger assez bien le balai et les deux garçons foncèrent dans un mur de pierre.

« CRAC »

-Non! Cria Harry. 

L'éclair de feu. Son éclair de feu. Cassé. Son éclair de feu était cassé!

-Ron! Rugit-il en se jetant sur le garçon qui venait de se relever. Harry étant blessé, Ron prit vite le contrôle, plaquant son ami au sol.

-Harry! Dit-il, haletant. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il s'était évanoui. Ron vit du sang coulé sur le planché. Sa blessure dans son dos s'était réouverte.

-Harry, dit-il. Ça va?

Harry était bel et bien évanoui.

_Au moins sa folie s'est arrêtée_, se dit-il.

_« Ce n'est pas de la folie, c'est la vérité! » _dit alors une voix rude dans sa tête.

-Quoi? Demanda Ron. Qui est là?

_« Dans ta tête, pauvre idiot. Si tu veux sauver ton ami, qui est en train de mourir devant toi, continue ce qu'il a commencé! »_

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda Ron d'une petite voix craintive.

_« Pour plus tard les présentations. Maintenant cours à la bibliothèque dans la section interdite puis trouve le livre intitulé La prophétie de l'incantiosa. Dépêche-toi! »_

-Comment je fais. J'ai pas le droit!

_« Devant toi il y a un tableau avec un vieil homme. Dit lui le mot de passe Abracadabra et puis tu te retrouveras dans la section interdite. Vite! »_

_Je suis en train de virer fou, se dit le garçon._

_« Bien sur que non. __Vas-y vite! __Pour Harry! »_

Ron remarqua alors qu'il avait la main posée sur la poche du pantalon de Harry. Il sentit en dessous des pierres dures. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps à vérifier de quoi il s'agissait et se dépêcha de se lever pour dire « Abracadabra ». (pour ceux quion pa compris y a parler avec l'autre prisonnier parce qu'il avait la main sur une des pierres magiques.)

Le portrait pivota, laissant apparaître un petit passage. Ron le suivit et, effectivement, se retrouva dans la section interdite. Peu fréquentée, cette section de la bibliothèque n'était pas éclairée.

-_Lumos_! Jeta-t-il.

 C'est alors qu'il vit un rat par terre. Puis il le reconnu. 

-Croûtard!?!?

_Non, ce n'est pas Croûtard, Ron, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Ce n'est pas Croûtard, _se répéta le garçon.__

Le rat se transforma alors en petit homme ayant une main de métal. Avec son autre main, il tira un livre de l'étagère.

_La prophétie de l'incantiosa_

Le petit homme se retourna vers Ron. Il sortit une baguette magique de sa robe et lança un  « expeliarmus » sur Ron, pétrifié par la peur. La baguette du jeune garçon s'envola pour aller rejoindre celle de Queudver.

C'est la fin, pensa Ron.

-_Avada Kedav…_

-_Stupefix!_

Ron, intrigué, regarda qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

-M…Malefoy?

-Ron! Cria alors Hermione qui venait de pénétré dans par le passage resté ouvert. Ça va?

Elle vit alors Pettigrow stupéfixier, puis aussi Drago Malefoy, se tenant bien droit, se cachant dans l'ombre.

C'est ce moment que choisi Mme Pince, la directrice de la bibliothèque, pour arriver.

-Que faîtes-vous ici? Demanda-t-elle de son ton sévère.

Son regard passa par Hermione qui avait l'air bouleversée, Drago qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et puis Ron qui avait peine à rester debout tellement il avait eu peur.

Dumbledore arriva alors avec Mme Pomfresh puis Elisa les rejoint.

-Ça va, mme Pince, j'ai la situation bien en mains.

Lorsqu'il vit Pettigrow figé, il sortit sa baguette et murmura :

-Wingardium Leviosa. 

Le corps de Queudver s'éleva dans les air. 

-Tous à mon bureau. PomPom, allez chercher Harry et mettez le sur une civière. Je le veux aussi. Emmener en même temps quelque chose pour M. Weasley. Mlle Hansen, allez chercher Ginny Weasley et emmenez-la avec vous. L'heure est grave.

Malefoy et Hermione suivirent le directeur pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers l'endroit qui leur avait été désigné.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans le bureau du directeur. Harry, allongé sur une civière flottante, avait repris conscience, mais ne pouvais pas bouger. Dumbledore commença :

-L'heure est grave. Voici que Peter Pettigrow a tenté et il aurait réussi sans l'intervention de Harry de s'emparer du livre de la prophétie de l'incantiosa.

Harry essaya de dire quelque chose, mais seul un grognement rauque sortit de sa bouche.

-Bravo! S'exclama Pomfresh en se tournant vers Ron. Tu lui a cassé la mâchoire!

Ron se tassa légèrement sur sa chaise.

Hermione se leva. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. 

-Je m'excuse… Harry…

Et elle l'embrassa, tendrement, passionnément, avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait.

Harry essaya de répondre à son baiser, mais ne pu pas. Ron lui avait vraiment cassé la mâchoire. De toute façon, Pomfresh la tira immédiatement, indignée.

Hermione se rassit. 

-Bon, continua Dumbledore. Si Voldemort s'était emparé de la proph…

-Il n'est pas plus important de demander à Harry pourquoi et ou il a disparu, coupa Elisa.

-Effectivement, vous avez raison, Mlle… ah et puis… Il arrive de plus en plus souvent que nous nous retrouvions ici. Vous pouvez me tutoyer et je vous tutoierait aussi.

-Mr Potter ne peut malheureusement pas parler car…

Harry émit un grognement, ce qui fit taire l'infirmière.

Ne pouvant ni bouger ses bras, ni sa tête pour indiquer ce qu'il voulait, Harry fixa Ron dans les yeux. Puis ses yeux se rendirent jusqu'à sa poche de son jean bleu devenu plutôt rouge à cause du sang. Voyant que Ron ne bougeait pas, il recommença son mouvement. Cette fois, Ron suivit son regard. Il se leva et esquissa un mouvement, mais s'arrêta. Harry recommença encore une fois son mouvement avec ses yeux. Ron mit finalement une main dans l'ouverture serrée. Il en ressortit sa main pleine de sang mais il tenait quelques pierres. Les posant sur la table, il sortit toutes les autres. Harry recommença à le fixer, puis ses yeux allèrent aux pierres. 

-Tu veux une pierre?

Harry ne savait pas comment faire un « oui ».

Il essaya d'en prononcer un :

-eeeuuuuuuuiiiiii…

Ron s'approcha puis lui en donna une. Voulant lui dire d'en prendre une aussi, Harry renouvela l'expérience :

-oiaaaaaaaa……

-Hein?

Harry fixa les pierres, puis son regard se rendit jusque sur son ami, debout devant lui. Ron se tourna puis pris une pierre dans ses mains.

_«Enfin! Ron! Tu m'entends? __Ron? »_

-Ha…Harry?

_« Dans ta tête »_

-Ne me dîtes pas que je vais avoir un autre fou à soigner? Dit alors Mme Pomfresh.

-Laissez-les, dit alors Dumbledore en levant un peu le ton.

_« Ron, parle-moi dans ta tête »_

_« Comme…Comme ça? » _Pensa le garçon craintivement.__

_« C'est ça »_

_« Harry, je… Je m'excuse… J'ai été stupide… Je… »_

_« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »_

_« Je t'ai presque tué! »_

_« Disons seulement que tu as… essayé de me protéger… »_

_« Mais tu avais raison! »_

_« Je sais… »_

_« Harry… Je… »_

_« C'est ça que vous faîtes?!? »_

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en entendant la voix d'Elisa dans leurs têtes.

_« Comment t'as su? » _fit Ron.__

_« Ben figure-toi donc que j'ai des yeux moi aussi! »_

_« Ainsi tu as des pierres de l'_hablado, _Potter »_fit une voix masculine qu'ils reconnurent tout de suite.

_« Malefoy… Au fait, que fais-tu ici? »_ demanda Harry.

_« Il vient de me sauver »_ dit Ron

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, demanda alors Hermione.

-Ah, oui c'est vrai… dit Ron. Tout le monde, posez une main sur une des pierres.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Ginny et Hermione avaient une main sur la pierre d'or, Elisa sur le topaze, Malefoy sur l'argent, Ron sur le ruby, Dumbledore et Pomfresh sur le Saphir et Harry avait dans la main posée l'émeraude.

« _Bon, dit Harry, ce sont des pierres que m'a données un certain Dovterlom et… Non. Je vais commencer par le début. Lorsque nous nous somme fait attaqué par Voldemort,… Au fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand on s'est fait attaqué par lui?_ »

« Et bien tu… »

-Harry? Harry est là?

Sirius venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivis par Lupin. Son parrain se précipita sur Harry.

-Il… Il va bien?

-Bien sûr que non! Répondit Mme Pomfresh. Il n'est pas en danger de mort, mais il a la mâchoire et une épaule cassées, puis aussi une grosse plaie dans le dos et une autre, moins pire mais plus profonde, à la nuque. Il s'est aussi déchiré un muscle dans la jambe gauche.

_« Je suis si mal en point que ça? »_

_« Tu ne t'es pas vu! »_ répondit Ron.

_« Pourtant, je n'ai pas si mal que ça! Enfin… Je veux dire, j'ai déjà connu pire! »_

_« Tu as reçu un endoloris de Voldemort! »_ dit alors Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Demanda Lupin.

Flitwick entra en trombe dans le bureau.

-Je vois que vous êtes occupés, mais nous avons besoin de Mme Pomfresh. Un sortilège de Dentesaugmento.

-J'arrive, dit-elle. S'il s'évanouit, vous me prévenez tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Harry.

Elle se leva et sortit en compagnie du professeur de sortilèges.

-Posez une main sur une des pierres, dit alors Dumbledore.

Elisa se leva, leur tendit son Topaze, puis alla rejoindre Ron pour continuer à participer à la conversation.

_« Bonjour Sirius! Bonjour professeur Lupin! » dit Harry._

-Ha…Harry?

_« J'utilise les pierres de… les pierres de quoi, Malefoy? »_

_« Les pierres de l'hablado_ » répondit-il. Et au grand étonnement de Harry il ajouta : _« Appelle-moi Drago. J'en ai mare qu'on se fasse la guerre. »_

_« Les pierres de l'hablado… __On en avait quand on était jeune, n'est-ce pas, Sirius? »_

_« Ah, oui, ces bonnes vieilles pierres de l'hablado… »_

_« Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous ai pas pris… »_ remarqua Dumbledore.

_« Harry… Est-ce que tu vas bien? »_ demanda Sirius.

_« En pleine forme! », _Plaisanta-t-il._ « Et bien j'ai un peu mal, je ne peux plus bouger, mais à part ça… »_

_« Bon… Arrêtons de plaisanter… C'est grave ce qu'il arrive! »_ les réprimanda Dumbledore. _« Pour commencer, est-ce que tout le monde arrive à entendre et à parler par les pierres? »_

_« Oui! » _répondirent en cœur Harry, Ron, Hermione, Elisa, Ginny, Drago, Dumbledore, Lupin et Sirius. (Ça c'était pour moi pour me souvenir qui quia la… si j'en ai oublié… ben tant pis on va dire qui étaient parti!)

«_Je ne veux pas que vous coupiez la parole de Harry pendant qu'il raconte son récit. C'est très important. Il se peut que nous courions tout droit vers une guerre. Tout le monde se tait et écoute attentivement Harry. »_

_« Bon d'accord. Je vais commencer par le moment où j'ai oublié mon argent au dortoir la journée à Pré-Au-Lard. Elisa en moi avons raté les diligences alors on est allé par un passage secret vers le village. Mais Voldemort nous a envoyé une sorte de… spectre, une image de lui-même. J'ai lancé un Patronus en espérant qu'il attaquerait Voldemort et je me suis évanoui. Je suppose que ça a fonctionné. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une sorte de… d'autre monde. Un garçon de mon âge à peu près était là et il m'a expliqué que Voldemort l'avais enfermé dans cet endroit pour se débarrasser de lui car il le craignait. Le garçon m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me dire son vrai nom et que je devais l'appeler Dovterlom. L'endroit où on était s'appelle l'éclat de Crystal. Dovterlom avait tout pouvoir là. Il pouvait faire qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, qu'il fasse soleil ou qu'une tornade se pointe. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un enfermé dans le crystal… et aussi que le crystal donne du pouvoir à qui le possède. Plus la personne qui est dedans est forte, plus le pouvoir donné est grand. Ainsi Voldemort le possédait avant et c'est pour cela qu'il était si puissant. Il m'a fait venir là pour que je le sauve. Il m'a dit que si je réussissais à trouver le crystal et à le libérer, il nous aiderait à faire basculer Voldemort. Il m'a ensuite renvoyé ici après m'avoir donné les pierres de l'hablado. Lorsque je suis réapparut, je me suis évanouit. J'ai vu Voldemort. Il est en train de se construire une forteresse quelque part. Il veut récupérer l'éclat de Crystal avant nous. C'est alors qu'il a envoyé Pettigrow chercher le livre de la prophétie de l'incantiosa. Je me suis réveillé, et vous connaissez la suite. »_

Un silence suivit ce récit. Visiblement, Voldemort ne perdait pas son temps.

_«Harry, je te remercie »_ dit Dumbledore.

Ça leur faisait un peu bizarre le grand silence dans la pièce accompagné du dialogue par pensée.

_« Voldemort disait aussi que Rogue était dangereux car il pouvait peut-être le trouver, le crystal »_ dit Harry.

_« J'ai envoyé Severus en mission pour localiser Voldemort. Il se peut qu'il ait connu l'existence du Crystal et qu'il ait essayé de le retrouver »_

Un grondement de tonnerre les fit alors tous sursauter.

_« Ah oui et Voldemort disait aussi que… ton père te forcerait à devenir mangemort, Drago. »_

L'interpellé répondit :

_« Oui, je sais. Depuis que j'étais tout petit, j'étais sous une malédiction me forçant à être méchant avec tout le monde. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un ange, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis si cruel que ça. C'est mon père qui m'avait jeté la malédiction. Il voulait me faire devenir partisan de Voldemort. J'ai réussi à m'en défaire après avoir étudié la magie noire pendant 3 ans dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque. C'est pour ça que j'étais là. Je m'entraîne. Je ne serai jamais sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Je vais combattre mon père et Voldemort. Lucius Malefoy a presque réussi cet été à me convertir, mais je me suis enfui chez… _-il fit une grimace- _Pansy Parkinson. Ses parents ne sont pas Mangemorts, au moins. »_

_« Bon, au mois une chose d'éclaircie. Maintenant, je vais vous parler de la prophétie de l'incantiosa et de l'éclat de crystal. Je les connais tous les deux mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Voldemort les utiliserait. »_

Bon c'était ça c'est déjà fini… C'est le chapitre que j'ai le mieux aimé écrire à date… Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : La légende (J'AI TROUVÉ UN TITRE QUIAVAIT DE L'ALLURE! NANANANANÈRE! (; )

En gros, Dumbledore raconte une légende qui prend environ deux pages sur word en verdana 12 fac vous vous imaginer pi après c'est du blabla… 

D'ici là, **sivouplait** je veu queq reviews!

Salut

Mic

( : MPZT : )


	7. La légende

Auteur : MPZT

Mail : mpzt@hotmail.com

Titre : Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal 

Base : Harry Potter (non, pour de vrai?)

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas a moi i son a Rowling blablababla…

Genre : Romance, Mystère, Action, Aventure…

Résumé (je c je c yé de plus en plus long… jva faire un résumé du résumé a moment donné…): Quand Ron et Hermione arrivent à l'école des sorciers, ils apprennent que Harry est gravement blessé et ne peut plus être guéri disons… magiquement… Ron et Hermione vont faire un ti tour chez Hagrid pi ils s'apprennent que Crocdur a eu des ti bébés. Il y a de nouveaux élèves, dont Elisabeth Hansen qui devient amie avec Ron et Hermione. Elisa, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apprennent qu'ils suivront des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avancés avec Lupin et des cours d'animagie avec Sirius. Elisa, Ron et Hermione se rendent à l'infirmerie et Harry se réveille de son coma. Une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch doit être formée : capitaine et attrapeur : Harry, Poursuiveuses : Hermione, Elisa, Phanie, Gardien : Ramos, Batteurs : Ron, Éric. Harry a une vision se faisant attaquer par les chiens de Hagrid. Harry se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione (a que je suis original!). Il finit par sortir avec elle. Harry et Elisa sont en retard pour la journée à Pré-au-lard alors ils utilisent le passage de la sorcière borgne, où ils sont attaqués par Voldemort. Ils s'en sortent, mais Harry disparaît. Harry se réveille dans l'éclat de Crystal , ou un certain Dovterlom lui demande son aide : Harry doit sauver l'adolescent pris dans le cristal depuis 50 ans. En échange, Dovterlom tuerait Voldemort. On renvoie Harry dans son monde en lui donnant des pierres qui lui permettent de parler par télépathie. Voldemort s'empart de la prophétie de l'incantiosa, qui est, supposément, très importante. Dumbledore s'apprête à raconter une légende à nos amis.

Petite note : quand les gens parlent, je met un –(parole), quand i pensent, je met en italique, pi quand ils communiquent avec les pierres (vous verrez plus tard), je met entre « pi en italique. Les bouts ousque c voldemort ou un autre méchant, je lé met aussi en italique.

Persos que vous risquez d'oublier par ce qui sont à moi pi que j'lé mentionne po souvent : 

Phanie Ouellette : nouvelle gryffondor de 4e , poursuiveuse

Ramos Thâat :nouveau gryffondor de 4e , gardien de l'équipe de quidditch

Thot Thaât : père de Ramos, membre du groupe protégent l'école

Éric Goulet : gryffondor de 6e, batteur de l'équipe de quidditch

Dovterlom : Adolescent de l'âge de Harry enfermé dans l'éclat de Crystal il y a 50 ans par notre mage noir préféré j'ai nommé Voldemort.

Harry Potter et l'éclat de crystal

Ch 7 : la légende

En passant, la légende de Remus et Romulus est que c'est l'histoire de deux enfants qui ont été abandonnés dans la forêt par leur parents. Ils ont été élevés par une louve, pi là, quand ils sont devenus grands, ils ont créé Rome. Mais Romulus il s'est fâché pi il a tué Remus parce qu'il voulait gouverner tout seul pi il se pensait meilleur que son frère pour gouverner.

_« Je vais vous raconter une légende. Une légende très peu connue. On dit qu'à l'aube des temps, au moment où les ombres et le néant devinrent vie et planètes, alors que quelques cellules commençaient à se connecter pour former des êtres bi ou encore tri cellulaires, un être humain naquit de l'union de cellules particulières. On dit qu'il fut créé trop top. Ce n'était pas encore le temps d'avoir des humains sur Terre. La vie, pas habituée à créer des êtres si complexes, fit une erreur : le mal. L'homme créé ne fut créé que du mal. Il vieillit, tout seul sur la planète qui était encore que roche et eau, apprenant à gérer ses pouvoirs magiques. Il n'avait pas besoin de manger. Le mal dont il avait été créé le forçait à vouloir toujours de plus en plus de pouvoir. Il inventa une multitude de sort et devînt très puissant. Mais voyant l'âge venir, le mage commença à redouter la mort, comme tous les humains. Avant de mourir, il voulait montrer à quelqu'un qu'il était le plus fort. C'est alors qu'il créa, dans la pierre d'une météorite qui se serait écrasé sur terre, l'éclat de Crystal. Par une série de sorts très complexes de magie noire, il réussit à se retrouver dedans, échappant au temps et à la maladie. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Des milliers et des milliers d'année plus tard, quelqu'un trouva le crystal. Un égyptien. Le crystal lui donna un pouvoir gigantesque et il devînt Pharaon. Ils se passèrent le crystal de génération en génération, de Pharaon en Pharaon, rendant les dirigeants de l'Égypte plus forts. Mais tout se chamboula lorsqu'un Pharaon se fit voler le Crystal. Le voleur n'était autre que Romulus, le créateur de Rome. Le Crystal fut d'abord passé de roi en roi, puis lorsque la période de la royauté s'acheva, laissant place à la république, le crystal fut gardé par les membres du sénat, qui avaient le plus grand pouvoir à ce moment-là. C'est pourquoi tous les territoires, grecs, égyptiens, enfin, tous les territoires méditerranéens furent conquis. Lorsque Rome passa à la période des empereurs, le crystal revînt à eux. C'est à ce moment-là que le premier de tous les mages réussit à sortir. Un empereur nommé Julius _(ya pas existé mais on va dire…)_ comprit que quelqu'un devait avoir été enfermé là. Il utilisa un rituel magique qui servait à faire sortir les fantômes des maisons. Ça fonctionna et le mage noir sortit du crystal. On le prit d'abord pour l'incarnation du dieu de la guerre Mars. Ce non lui plut alors il l'adopta. Mars s'enfuit avec son crystal pendant quelques années. Il commença à recruter les quelques sorciers qu'il y avait à l'époque. (je c po si vous avez compris mais les dirigeant i s'étaient po nécessairement des magiciens. Le crystal y donne du pouvoir a nimporte qui moldu ou ben sorcier). Se formant ainsi une armée, il conquit la moitié de l'Empire. Ce fut la chute de Rome. On a pensé, et c'est encore ce qu'on enseigne et ce que je croyais avant de t'entendre Harry, que Rome a chuté à cause de l'armée qui s'est révoltée, puis de plusieurs ennemis profitant du moment de faiblesse. Plus ça allait, plus il conquérait de territoires de Rome. L'empereur Julius se battit comme il pu, mais ne pu arrêter Mars. C'est alors qu'il eu l'idée d'utiliser la prophétie de l'incantiosa, une vielle légende qu'il avait entendue. La prophétie de l'incatiosa, c'est comme… un Imperio multiple et permanent. Elle permet de contrôler un groupe d'animaux magique, comme par exemple les géants, les harpies ou bien des moldus. On ne peut pas l'utiliser sur des sorciers. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut avoir le livre de la prophétie. Une fois utilisée, le livre prend en feu et disparaît. L'empereur Julius l'utilisa pour recruter tous les hommes encore vivant à Rome, qui se cachait car ils avaient peur. Avec son armée, il réussit à venir à bout de Mars et de son armée de sorcier. Mais les ennemis de Rome profitèrent du moment où la ville était au plus bas pour l'attaquer. Ce fut la fin de Rome. Le crystal se perdit pendant longtemps. On dit que le crystal fut aussi utiliser par la fée Viviane, qui y enferma Merlin (voir à la fin du chapitre). Beaucoup plus tard, le crystal fut utilisé en Asie par les sages qui voulaient continuer et compléter leurs travaux avant de mourir. Finalement, à ce que je viens d'entendre, Voldemort aurait utiliser l'éclat de Crystal pour capturer un ennemi à lui puissant inconnu de nous et pour augmenter ses pouvoirs. Il a perdu le crystal lorsqu'il t'a attaqué, Harry. Le crystal doit donc être à Godric Hollow. Il faut vite le retrouver avant que Voldemort le fasse. Pour ce qui est de la prophétie de l'incantiosa, nous avons le seul livre qui reste sur terre.» (_mon dieu quia du souffle Dumbledore!)

Dumbledore inspira profondément, puis se leva et prit le livre qui était resté dans la main de Queudver, toujours stupéfié. Il l'ouvrit et regarda longuement à l'intérieur.

-C'est écrit en… en langue ancienne! (on va dire la langue qu'utilisaient les magiciens avant … scusez j'ai pas trouvé mieux…)

-Je sais le lire! S'exclama Hermione.

Elle se leva et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du directeur. Dumbledore lui fit signe de prendre le livre, ce qu'elle fit. Aussitôt qu'elle eut touché au manuscrit, elle fut secouée d'un tremblement et elle ferma les yeux.

Elle vit Voldemort, dans un cimetière, avec Lucius Malefoy à côté de lui, tenant le livre de l'incantiosa.

_« Bravo Malefoy, même si Queudver s'est fait prendre, Ils se sont fait berner! Nous avons le manuscrit… Très bien… »_

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fut secouée à nouveau par un tremblement.

-Hermione, ça va? Demanda Ron en se levant

-V…Voldemort! Il le livre! Je… Il a un autre livre!

-Assoies-toi, tout va bien.

-Ron, dit-elle en s'assoyant comme demandé, j'ai eu une vision… une prémonition. J'ai vu Voldemort… Il a un autre livre! 

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Dumbledore se leva. 

-Qu'as-tu vu, Hermione, demanda calmement le directeur.

-Voldemort a le livre de l'incantiosa. Nous avons été bernés. Ce n'est pas la prophétie de l'incantiosa que nous avons là.

Hermione attrapa le livre et déchira la couverture. En dessous, il était écrit sur une autre couverture : _Le Polynectar_.

-Effectivement, tu as eu une prémonition, Hermione. C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive?

Hermione fit signe que oui.

-Peut-être qu'il a son livre, mais nous on a son serviteur, remarqua Sirius. (vous l'aviez oubliez, lui, avouez. Oubliez pas meme si i dise e rien ya Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Drago, Elisa)

-On ne va pas le laisser en vie une fois de plus, quand même? demanda Ron.

-Le polynectar ça sert à transformer quelqu'un en quelqu'un d'autre, non? Demanda Elisa. On a qu'a en donner au méchant pour qu'il se transforme en… Harry par exemple puis ensuite on l'envoie à son maître.

_« Le problème c'est que l'effet n'est que d'une heure_ » remarqua Harry par sa pierre.

-Je connais un moyen d'allonger la durée à une journée, dit alors Malefoy. Il faut ajouter une pince de scorpion en poudre et une langue de salamandre séchée. Il y en a dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

-C'est vrai? Demanda Ginny craintivement.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

-C'est justement le problème… Ton père m'a presque tué il y a 3 ans. Tu devais être au courant. Et tu n'as rien fait. 

-J'étais sous un Impero. 

-C'est vrai! Dobby confirme! Mr Malefoy fils était sous un sort!

Le petit elfe de maison venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène, Dobby? Demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

-M. Maugrey Fol Œil vient d'arriver, Monsieur. Il demanda à vous voir, Monsieur.

-Bien. Enfermez Pettigrow dans ma malle magique et allez vous coucher. On aura une autre conférence demain soir à 8 heure. Allez aussi emmener Harry à l'infirmerie.

**********************

Le lendemain, à 8 heure, tout le monde se réunit dans le bureau du directeur. En s'y rendant, Elisa, Ginny, Ron et Hermione passèrent prendre Harry.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà là. (Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, McGonagall, Maugrey, Drago). Dumbledore distribua les pierres de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse parler par pensée.

-J'ai parlé à Minerva et à Alastor, ils sont au même niveau que nous. On va reporter, chacun notre tour, ce que nous savons qui n'a pas été dit hier. Harry, commence.

_« Bon, d'accord. »_

Harry décida d'envoyer un message mais seulement à Ron, Hermione et Elisa.

_« Devrais-je leur parler du message codé qu'on a reçu? »_

_« Je ne crois pas, Harry, _répondit Ron_. Ça ne s'adressait pas à eux. »_

_« Ron a raison », _ajouta Elisa.__

_« Moi je crois que oui, mais bon, faîtes ce que vous voulez » _dit Hermione.__

_« D'accord. »_

Harry recommença à parler à tout le monde.

_« J'ai parlé à Dovterlom. Ce matin. Il avait gardé une des pierres pour qu'on puisse parler. Et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Il m'a dit que Voldemort commençait à recruter des espèces pour se former une armée et que la construction de sa forteresse avançait. Il continue à chercher l'éclat de Crystal. Il est entrain de faire recopier la prophétie de l'incantiosa pour pouvoir l'utiliser plusieurs fois. Il faut absolument trouver l'éclat de crystal avant lui et libérer Dovterlom. Il f… »_

_-_Vous trouvez pas que ça fait lait, Dovterlom, le coupa Elisa. C'est long, pi ça se prononce mal. On pourrait pas lui trouver un autre nom? Je sais pas, moi, on pourrait l'appeler Dov?

_« Je ne suis pas du savon »_ fit une voix rude dans leur tête.

_« Dovterlom? C'est toi? »_ demanda Harry.

_« Oui. »_

_« C'est quoi l'affaire du savon? »_ demanda Elisa.

Hermione éclata de rire.

_« C'est une marque de savon chez les moldu »_ (pi on va dire qu'en angleterre yen on aussi du dove)

_« Bon, assez de plaisanterie, _reprit Dov (pace que je vais l'appeler comme ça), _il faut vite que vous retrouviez le crystal. Voldemort s'apprête à attaquer le Godric Hollow et c'est là que je suis… enfin que le crystal est. Si jamais il le retrouve, c'est la catastrophe. Il est aussi en train de faire édifier une tour, mais je n'ai pas pu voir où c'était. Il faut aussi que vous ralliez le plus de peuple possible à vous avant que lui ne le fasse. Les détraqueurs et les géants pour commencer. Il faut que vous fortifiiez l'enceinte de Poudlard. Avec des murs. Et des sorts. Et que vous déménagiez la section interdite de la bibliothèque dans un endroit plus sûr. Il y a des livres trop dangereux s'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Il faut aussi que le ministre de la magie soit mis au courrant. Il faut que la population soit mise au courrant. C'est grave. »_

C'était le genre de discours qui vous sonnait. Quand on regardait bien, la fin du monde approchait.

_« Je m'occupe de tout ça, dit Dumbledore. On va suivre les conseille de Dovterlom. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Mais pour Fudge… Il refuse de croire que Voldemort est revenu. Il ne veut pas déranger son bien être personnel… »_

Il eut soudainement l'air encore plus vieux. Ses yeux, habituellement pétillant de malice, étaient maintenant remplis de fureur.

-Euh… J'ai une question… dit alors Elisa. Voldemort a dis quand nous étions dans le passage secret que nous tenions une réunion de famille… Est-ce que Harry et moi on est… je veux dire…

-Elisa, dit Dumbledore d'un ton paternel, je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui dois te dire ça… mais… ta mère, elle…

-…n'est pas ma vrai mère?

-C…C'est ça.

-…

Elisa baissa la tête.

-Et… je suis née le… 31 juillet.

-Pourquoi tu m'a menti ? Je te fais… attends! Tu es née le 31 juillet?

_« Elisa, t'es sérieuse là? »_ demanda Harry d'un ton peu rassuré.

-Je vous apprends que vous êtes tous les deux fils et filles de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Vous êtes même plus que frères et sœurs. Vous êtes des jumeaux! Des faux jumeaux, certes, mais des jumeaux quand même!

« J'le crois pas… » dit Harry.

Harry n'en revenait pas. C'était comme… magique. Il avait enfin une famille autre que les Dursley. Quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait toujours compter. Quelqu'un qui le comprendrait. Harry regarda Elisa. Toujours la tête baissée, elle pleurait. Tout comme McGonagall.

-C'est si touchant… murmura-t-elle.

Sirius souriait. Lupin aussi. Hermione avait l'air contente. Ron semblait choqué. Dumbledore les regardait d'un air bienveillant. Maugrey aussi souriait. Harry remarqua qu'il était meilleur que Croupton pour sourire. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé, mais il était resté maigre. Le regard de Ginny allait de Harry à Elisa. Elle semblait, comme son frère, étonnée de la nouvelle. Drago, lui, gardait son air froid et impassible. (en fin d'compte, i sont tout content sauf drago).

Et Harry, lui, il s… non, il aurait sourit si sa mâchoire n'avait pas été cassée. Elisa relava la tête, prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

-Comment ça se fait que j'ai été séparé de ma famille.

Tous les sourires s'estompèrent.

-Lorsque vous êtes nés, on vous a emmené pour passer des testes, pour voir si vous étiez en santé, et tout ça. C'est à ce moment là que Voldemort a attaqué. Il t'a enlevé. Nous avons tous cru que tu étais morte. Tes parents étaient trop tristes. J'ai donc jeté un sortilège d'oubliettes à tous ceux qui étaient au courrant. Je te croyais morte aussi jusqu'à ce que je te vois : tu es le portrait craché de ta mère. Et lorsque j'ai vu ta date de naissance, et bien j'étais certain.

Harry n'avait jamais fait le lien entre Elisa et sa mère, mais en effet, elles se ressemblaient.

-Vous… Vous avez jeté un sort à mes parents pour qu'ils m'oublient? demanda Elisa, regardant sévèrement le directeur.

-C'était pour leur bien, ils étaient tellement tristes, j'ai pensé que…

Elisa se leva et quitta la salle en courrant. Ron l'imita aussitôt et la courut la rejoindre.

-Alors est-ce qu'on va utiliser le polynectar pour Pettigrow? Demanda Hermione.

-Non. Pour faire libérer Sirius, il faut le livrer au ministère. C'est le seul moyen. D'ailleurs, Fudge devrait venir faire un tour demain.

-Albus, est-ce que je commence à réunir les auror? Demanda Fol Œil.

-Attendez la venue de Fudge. 

-Bien.

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose de plus que les autres? Demanda le directeur.

Les regards de Harry et Hermione se croisèrent. Harry fit un léger signe de tête négatif.

-Personne? Bon, Harry, sais-tu quand tu va pouvoir marcher de nouveau?

_« Je vais sortir de l'infirmerie dans une semaine et demie. Mais je ne pourrai jouer au Quidditch que dans 3 semaines. »_

-Mais le math? Dit Hermione. Il est Dimanche prochain!

Harry hocha la tête.

-Il faudra quelqu'un pour vous remplacez, M. Potter, dit McGonagall.

Le regard de Harry alla vers Malefoy.

_« Il n'en est pas question, Potter! »_ fit celui-ci en s'adressant seulement à Harry.

_« S'il-te-plaît… »_

_« Non. »_

_« Tu es le seul qui puisse me remplacer… s'il-te-plaît… »_

_« Et j'ai quoi en échange? »_

_« C'est un service, que je te demande. J'airai une dette envers toi. »_

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. Potter aurait une dette envers lui. Il y avait déjà Weasley…

_« D'accord. »_

_« Merci »_

« _Drago me remplacera » _annonça Harry à tout le monde cette fois.__

-Bon, maintenant, allez vous coucher, commanda Dumbledore.

Hermione fit un Wingardium Leviosa sur la civière de Harry et l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

_« Hermione, je suis désolé que tu… je veux dire… je ne suis jamais là… je t'aime mais je ne suis jamais là… »_

_«Je comprends… C'est pas comme si tu le faisais exprès… »_

_Il faisait très noir dans l'infirmerie._

_« Harry… est-ce que… ça te dérange si je reste? »_

_« Bien sûr que non… »_

Même quand Harry fut endormi, Hermione resta là, à son chevet, le regardant intensément… jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme aussi, accotée sur la table de chevet.

********************

Ron finit par rejoindre Elisa dans la salle commune. Avant qu'elle ne monte les escalier pour aller au dortoir des filles, Ron lui attrapa le poignet.

-Lâche-moi! Cria-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Heureusement, tout le monde était couché. La salle commune était donc vide.

-Ron, lâche-moi, je te dis!

-Calme-toi. Calme-toi et viens t'asseoir. Tu va réveiller tout le monde si tu va dans le dortoir.

Elisa céda et se laissa entraîner par Ron pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du feu. 

-Elisa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Tu ne comprends rien! Ce … Ce monstre a jeté un sort à mes parents pour qu'il m'oublie!

-Calme-toi. Dumbledore n'est pas un monstre. Il a fait ce qu'il pensait le mieux…

-Tu ne réalise pas! Mets-toi dans ma peau! Imagine qu'on te dise que tu as vécu toute ta vie avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas ta vrai mère, qu'on te dise que tes parents on reçu un sort pour t'oublier et qu'il se révèle que le garçon que tu aimes soit en fait ton frère!

Elisa se leva et courut au dortoir, tandis que Ron restait béat, assis sur son fauteuil. Elisa était amoureuse de Harry. Pas de lui. De Harry. Encore Harry.

That's it. Je l'ai fini. Prochain chapitre: Elisa. Le blabla va un peu s'arrêter, mais c'est quand même pas de l'action. 

REVIEWER !! SVP

Merci

MPZT


	8. Elisa

Auteur : MPZT

Mail : mpzt@hotmail.com

Titre : Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal 

Base : Harry Potter (non, pour de vrai?)

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas a moi i son a Rowling blablababla…

Genre : Romance, Mystère, Action, Aventure…

Résumé (je c je c yé de plus en plus long… jva faire un résumé du résumé a moment donné…): Quand Ron et Hermione arrivent à l'école des sorciers, ils apprennent que Harry est gravement blessé et ne peut plus être guérir disons… magiquement… Ron et Hermione vont faire un ti tour chez Hagrid pi ils s'apprennent que Crocdur a eu des ti bébés. Il y a de nouveaux élèves, dont Elisabeth Hansen qui devient amie avec Ron et Hermione. Elisa, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apprennent qu'ils suivront des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avancés avec Lupin et des cours d'animagie avec Sirius. Une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch doit être formée : capitaine et attrapeur : Harry, Poursuiveuses : Hermione, Elisa, Phanie, Gardien : Ramos, Batteurs : Ron, Éric. Harry a une vision se faisant attaquer par les chiens de Hagrid. Harry se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione (a que je suis original!). Il finit par sortir avec elle. Harry et Elisa sont en retard pour la journée à Pré-au-lard alors ils utilisent le passage de la sorcière borgne, où ils sont attaqués par Voldemort. Ils s'en sortent, mais Harry disparaît. Harry se réveille dans l'éclat de Crystal , ou un certain Dovterlom lui demande son aide : Harry doit sauver l'adolescent pris dans le cristal depuis 50 ans. En échange, Dovterlom tuerait Voldemort. On renvoie Harry dans son monde en lui donnant des pierres qui lui permettent de parler par télépathie. Voldemort s'empart de la prophétie de l'incantiosa, qui est, supposément, très importante. Dumbledore raconte la légende qui dit… ben la c ben trop long à dire fac aller voir au début du chapitre 7. Nos héros apprennent aussi que Elisa et Harry sont frère et sœur.

Petite note : quand les gens parlent, je met un –(parole), quand i pensent, je met en italique, pi quand ils communiquent avec les pierres (vous verrez plus tard), je met entre « pi en italique. Les bouts ousque c voldemort ou un autre méchant, je lé met aussi en italique.

Persos que vous risquez d'oublier par ce qui sont à moi pi que j'lé mentionne po souvent : 

Phanie Ouellette : nouvelle gryffondor de 4e , poursuiveuse

Ramos Thâat :nouveau gryffondor de 4e , gardien de l'équipe de quidditch

Thot Thaât : père de Ramos, membre du groupe protégent l'école

Éric Goulet : gryffondor de 6e, batteur de l'équipe de quidditch

Dovterlom : Adolescent de l'âge de Harry enfermé dans l'éclat de Crystal il y a 50 ans par notre mage noir préféré j'ai nommé Voldemort.

Mars : Grand méchant qui créa l'éclat de Crystal

Harry Potter et l'éclat de crystal

ch8 : Elisa

Le lendemain matin, les Gryffondors avaient cours de métamorphose. Mais la moitié des élèves, au grand étonnement de McGonagall, furent absents. Elisa, Ron, Hermione et Harry manquaient à l'appel.

Elisa ne s'était pas levée le matin. Elle était restée couchée dans son lit, ignorant Parvati et Lavande qui lui disait de se lever. Elle était déprimée. Elle se sentait aussi coupable de ce qu'elle avait raconté à Ron. Elle aurait des ennuis. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne voudraient plus la voir. Harry se sentirait mal d'avoir été aimé par sa sœur. Hermione serait fâchée qu'elle lui ait menti. Ron ne lui parlerait plus non plus en sachant qu'elle aimait Harry. Que pouvait-elle faire? Elisa réfléchissait… Fuguer? Mais où irait-elle? Elle n'avait plus de famille… à part Harry qu'elle n'oserait plus regarder en face. Mais fuguer restait tout de même la meilleure solution à ses yeux.

Ron ne s'était pas levé non plus. À quoi bon cela servait-il de se lever? Elisa ne l'aimait pas. Il ne voulait pas voir Harry non plus. Toujours Harry. La gloire, la richesse, les filles… d'abord Hermione, après Elisa…

Hermione se réveilla. Son cou était très douloureux. Elle avait passé la nuit au chevet de Harry. Le garçon dormait encore. Elle le regarda longuement, puis regarda l'horloge magique accrochée au mur. Le cours de McGonagall était commencé depuis une demi-heure. Étrangement, cela ne dérangea pas la jeune fille. Elle était bien à côté de Harry. Peu lui importait de récolter une retenue. Son regard retourna sur son bien-aimé. Il était beau quand il dormait… Harry ouvrit les yeux et saisit la main d'Hermione.

-Que fais-tu ici?! S'écria Mme Pomfresh.

Harry et Hermione sursautèrent.

-Je… Je me suis endormie… bredouilla Hermione.

-Allez! Tout de suite en cours! Et que je ne te revoie plus ici aujourd'hui!

Hermione quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea à son dortoir d'un pas lent. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'obéir à l'infirmière. Elle fit donc un détour par la bibliothèque, s'attardant sur la section sur l'arithmancie. Elle emprunta un livre sur le sujet et alla à la tour de Gryffondor. Tandis qu'elle franchissait le portrait de la grosse dame et pénétrait dans la salle vide, Hermione percuta quelqu'un, échappant son bouquin d'arithmancie.

-Je suis désol… Elisa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'es pas en cours?

-Toi non plus!

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton sec, fâché. À ce moment-là, Ron sortit du dortoir des garçons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

-Et toi? Répondirent les deux filles d'une même voix

-Je sais pas si vous êtes au courrant mais le cours de métamorphose a commencé il y a 40 minutes! Dit Hermione.

-Ben pourquoi t'y es pas? Demanda Ron.

Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Je ne me suis pas réveillé.

-Où t'étais? Demanda Elisa.

-À l'infirmerie… je m'y suis endormie… et arrêtez de m'attaquer! Vous êtes pas mieux que moi!

-Avec Harry?

-oui…

-Moi je ferais attention, dit Ron, parce que sa sœur pourrait essayer de te le voler…

-C'est quoi cette histoire là? Demanda Hermione.

-Ben il se trouve qu'Elisa aurait été amoureuse de Harry.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Demanda Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise? Que je suis amoureuse de l'homme duquel tu portes l'enfants?

-Quoi?! S'exclama Ron. Tu…es…enceinte…de…Harry?

Hermione aquieça.

-Et il le sait, Harry? Il s'en souvient?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elisa le fit à sa place.

-Mme ne lui a rien dit de peur qu'il se fâche! Quelle bonne idée!

-Elisa, laisse-moi! Qu'est-ce que je t'aie fait?

-Rien.

-Hermione, il ne te fatigue pas, Harry? Toujours glorieux, plein d'argent, et puis égoïste en plus!

-Ron! Comment ose-tu dire ça?

-C'est toujours lui qu'on voie. Moi, je ne suis rien. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. En première, sans nous, il n'aurait jamais eu Quirrel. Qui est-ce qu'on voit? Harry. La chambre des secrets, après. Et puis le sauvetage de Buck? Toutes ces fois, c'est toujours Harry. Comme si on existait pas!

-Ce n'est pas sa faute! Tu penses qu'il en est content? Il aimerait seulement être un garçon normal. Il échangerait volontiers de place avec toi. Mais il ne fait pas des crises de jalousie tout le temps! Sa vie est un enfer! Ça te plairait de te faire pourchasser par Voldemort, toi? Et il tient à toi. L'an dernier, il a failli mourir de peur quand il a su que tu avais été emmené sous l'eau et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour te sauver.

- Je m'en fou! Les deux filles que j'aie aimées jusqu'à maintenant sont toutes deux tombées pour lui. Je le déteste.

Rouge de fureur, il tourna les talons et sortit par le portrait. Hermione et Elisa se regardèrent.

-Je…Tu étais amoureuse de… Harry?

Elisa ne répondit pas. Elle sortit de la salle et avant de disparaître derrière le portrait, elle cria un :

-J'irais voir Harry lui annoncer la nouvelle avant que Ron ne le fasse.

Hermione décida de suivre le conseille d'Elisa. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, mais à mi-chemin, elle fit demi-tour. Comment dire ça à Harry? Elle prit un rouleau de parchemin et écrivit une lettre qu'elle glisserait sous l'oreiller de Harry.__

_Harry,_

_                Je n'ai pas le courage de venir te dire en personne ce que je vais écrire ci-dessous. J'essaie de te le dire depuis un moment, mais je ne trouve jamais le courage ni les mots… Cet été, nous sommes allés plus loin que de simples baisers… Je suis enceinte de toi, Harry… Ne m'en veut pas, s'il te plaît… Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas… Je me sens si mal… Une chicane vient d'éclater dans le groupe. Elisa était amoureuse de toi. Ron est jaloux de toi. Et moi je ne sais plus que penser… J'ai l'impression d'être de trop…_

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Hermione_

********************

Elisa était à la bibliothèque. Elle allait s'enfuir… mais où? Elle n'avait pas encore fixé le lieu, mais elle improviserait. Sûrement dans la forêt… Mais avant, il fallait qu'elle écrive à Harry.

_Cher frère…_

_                Harry, quel choc ça a été pour moi d'apprendre que nous étions frère et sœur… J'étais amoureuse de toi… Hermione t'aime énormément et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. Elle a quelque chose à te dire mais elle n'ose pas… _

_Je me sens de trop. Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici, j'aurais du rester à BeauxBâtons, je ne vous aurais pas causé tant de trouble… Je m'en vais. Dis à Hermione que je regrette de lui avoir menti, et dis à Ron que je regrette de lui avoir fais tant de mal. Je compte m'enfuir vers la forêt vers Midi. Tu ne me reverras plus, je ne vous ferais plus de peine…_

_Adieu…_

_Mon frère…_

Elisa se rendit à l'infirmerie et glissa sa lettre sous l'oreiller de Harry pendant qu'il dormait. Elle passa à la salle commune, ramassa ses affaires personnelles et sortit du château.

********************

Harry ouvrit les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Il devait rester couché. Ses blessures guérissaient, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas marcher. Mme Pomfresh lui avait même interdit de se coucher sur le dos. Cela ralentirait la guérison des blessures. Elle était fort dérangée par le fait que Harry ne pouvait plus guérir par ses précieuses inventions magiques. Le professeur Dumbledore cherchait toujours un moyen de contrer les effets du sorts, mais il n'avait rien trouvé jusqu'à maintenant. Harry s'ennuyait beaucoup. Il lisait et relisait sans cesse les mêmes livres, et ça devenait ennuyant et même agaçant de regarder les mêmes dessins bouger de la même façon. Mme Pomfresh lui avait fait une petite opération, de façon à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau parler. Harry passa son bras droit sous son oreiller, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour s'étirer. C'est alors qu'il sentit du papier. Harry se redressa. Il allait de mieux en mieux. Il pouvait maintenant s'asseoir. Il prit dans ses mains les deux rouleaux de parchemin qu'on avait glissé sous son oreiller. Il ouvrit le premier et reconnu l'écriture de Hermione. Il lut attentivement la lettre. Il sursauta à la lecture du passage où Hermione lui annonçait la nouvelle.

-Harry?

Ron venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

-Qu… Quoi? Demanda Harry.

Il était toujours prit dans la lettre que Hermione venait d'écrire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il sans même regarder son ami.

-Harry Potter est bouleversé? Demanda Ron.

Il essayait d'être méchant, de provoquer Harry. Mais c'était difficile.

-Oh, Ron, je suis désolé… dit Harry. Elisa… je…

-Ben oui, sûrement très désolé! Encore en train de jouer le prince charmant. Tu… Ce n'est pas juste! Toutes les filles craquent pour toi et…

-Si tu es venu pour me faire une autre crise de jalousie, va-t-en! Le coupa Harry.

Il attrapa la deuxième lettre et lu ce que Elisa avait écrit. Ron restait debout, sans rien dire. Il était venu pour faire réaliser à Harry que ce n'était pas juste, et tout et tout, mais c'était le contraire qui se produisait. Au moment, où il allait quitter l'infirmerie, Harry dit :

-Ron… Vite, lis ça!

Le roux s'approcha et lut par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

« …_Je me sens de trop. Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici, j'aurais du rester à BeauxBâtons, je ne vous aurais pas causé tant de trouble… Je m'en vais. Dis à Hermione que je regrette de lui avoir menti, et dis à Ron que je regrette de lui avoir fais tant de mal. Je compte m'enfuir vers la forêt. Tu ne me reverras plus, je ne vous ferais plus de peine… »_

-Mais… Mais c'est grave! Vite, il ne faut pas perdre une seconde! Peux-tu marcher? Demanda Ron.

-N…Non. Il me faudrait des béquilles…

-Des quoi?

-Va chercher Hermione! Vite!

Les deux garçon avaient oublié leur conflit. Ron courut hors de l'infirmerie pendant que Harry attrapait des vêtements et les enfilait le mieux qu'il pouvait. Il mit ses lunettes et essaya de se lever, mais sa il s'effondra par terre. Impossible de mettre du poids sur sa jambe gauche. Heureusement que Mme Pomfresh venait de partir voir le professeur Chourave parce qu'il lui manquait quelques herbes. Harry essaya de se hisser sur le lit, mais n'y parvint pas. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent enfin.

-Ç… ça va, Harry? demanda Ron.

-Aide-moi à me relever! Hermione, il me faut des béquilles!.

Tandis que Ron l'aidait à se relever, Hermione fit le tour de l'infirmerie et finit par trouver une béquille.

-C'est tout ce qu'il y a! J'en ai trouvé une seule!

-D'accord, je vais m'arranger.

Harry passa la béquille sous son épaule gauche, qui était encore blessée.

-Ouch!

-Ça va? Demanda Hermione craintivement.

Harry lui sourit, attrapa sa baguette magique avec sa main droite et commença à avancer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, remarqua Hermione.

-Quand j'avais 7 ans, je me suis cassé la jambe gauche et les Dursley trouvaient que deux béquilles étaient trop chères, alors ils m'en ont loué une seule.

Hermione le regarda avec compassion.

Dehors, il faisait froid. Très froid. Il pleuvait des clous. Si Elisa était vraiment partie à midi, Elle avait cinq heures d'avance. Les chances de la retrouver étaient plutôt nulles.

-On ne devrait pas plutôt prévenir Dumbledore? Demanda Ron, qui grelottait déjà.

-Tu ne veux pas être héroïque? Demanda sarcastiquement Hermione.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt interdite. Tandis qu'ils avançaient parmi les arbres, il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Il y avait énormément de sortes d'arbres et de plantes différentes. Lorsqu'il fit trop sombre, Hermione et Ron sortirent leurs baguettes magiques et lancèrent tout deux un Lumos, éclairant leur chemin.

-Ça me fait peur, murmura Hermione.

Effectivement, les ombres formées par la lueur de leurs baguettes et les arbres faisaient des ombres plutôt effrayantes.

-On a déjà de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur un loug-garou où quelque chose de ce genre-là.

-Ça fait du bien de se retrouver enfin tous les trois ensembles, murmura Harry.

Les trois amis pénétrèrent dans une petite clairière, éclairée par les étoiles. 

-On prend une pose, lança Hermione en s'accotant à un arbre.

-J'ai emmené un peu de nourriture au cas où, dit Ron en ouvrant un sac-à-dos que Harry n'avait pas remarqué.

-Ah, les étoiles sont belles ce soir, lança une voix provenant du sac de Ron.

Les trois amis sursautèrent.

-Troyan? Demanda Harry.

-En personne, répondit le centaure. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je me suis glissé dans le sac parce que j'ai pensé qu je pourrais vous être utile. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu raison, regardez, là ce gros chien noir vous suis depuis un moment et vous ne l'aviez même pas vu!

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers l'endroit désigné par le centaure. Effectivement, un gros chien noir les regardait. Ron sursauta et tira sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur le chien.

-N'approche pas! S'eclama-t-il.

Le chien se transforma alors en Sirius Black. À vrai dire, Sirius Black reprit sa forme humaine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, tous les trois? Demanda-t-il.

-S…Sirius? Tu nous a fait peur, dit Harry.

-Que faîtes-vous ici? Répéta-t-il.

-Elisa s'est enfuie. Il faut qu'on la retrouve, répondit Hermione.

-Vous êtes fous? On s'est fait un sang d'encre, nous à l'école. Premièrement, on ne vous vois pas en cours. Ensuite, Harry disparaît de l'infirmerie. On a cru à une attaque de Voldemort!

Les trois amis baissèrent les yeux, gênés.

-Non mais vraiment! Harry peut à peine marcher! Il fait nuit. La forêt est dangereuse! Et Voldemort est peut-être dans les parages!

-Si Voldemort se pointe, je le combattrai! Mais je ne laisserai pas ma sœur mourir de froid dans la forêt.

-Tu vas nous ramener au château? Demanda Hermione.

-Bien sûr que non. On ne va pas laisser Elisa prendre plus d'avance. Je vais vous accompagner.

-Je vous ferais remarquer qu'il y a des traces de pas ici, dit alors Troyan.

Ils regardèrent sur le sol humide. Effectivement, il y avait des traces de pas. Sûrement Elisa. Sirius se retransforma en chien et se mit à suivre les traces, le museau touchant presque le sol boueux. Un éclair déchira le ciel. Ron rangea ses choses dans son sac, Hermione prit Troyan dans ses bras, et les trois amis suivirent le chien noir qui venait de disparaître devant eux dans la forêt qui reprenait. Ils marchèrent dans le noir toute la nuit, suivant Sirius. Alors que le jour se levait, Harry tomba par terre.

-Je…ne suis… plus capable, dit-il, à bout de souffle.

Il rampa jusqu'à un arbre et s'y adossa, fermant les yeux.

-On prend une pose, déclara Sirius après avoir reprit sa forme humaine. On va manger un peu et on recommencera à avancer. Je sens qu'on se rapproche. Les empruntes sont de plus en plus fraîches. 

Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

-Tu tiens le coup? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui… Ça va…

-Tu as lu…

-Oui… Je…

-Je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es contente?

-Bien, j'aurais voulu peut-être finir mes études avant mais oui, je suis contente.

-Alors je suis content aussi.

-Harry, je t'aime…

-Moi aussi.

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Harry demanda :

-Ce sera un garçon ou une fille?

-J'ai voulu garder la surprise…

-D'accord.

Cela faisait bizarre à Harry. Très bizarre. Il allait être père…

-Ça fait combien de temps que… qu'on a… je veux dire…

-4 mois et demi.

-Qui est-ce qui le sais?

-Ron, Elisa, Ginny, toi et moi.

-C'est tout? Tu ne l'as pas dit à tes parents?

-Non…

Ron leur apporta des biscuits.

-Vous avez faim?

-Oui, merci.

Il mangèrent les biscuits et ils reprirent la route. Ils marchèrent, marchèrent, toujours plus loin, suivant les traces de pas de la fugitive.

********************

Elisa courrait. Sans s'arrêter. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Mais elle continuait. La jeune fille sentait que si elle s'arrêtait, elle ne tiendrait pas debout. Elle était à bout de souffle. C'était comme si elle avait courut le marathon. En fait, c'était un peu ça. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle courait. Elle était partie vers quatre heure de l'après-midi. Et lorsqu'elle avait entendu les voix de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sirius à proximité de l'endroit où elle s'était arrêter, elle s'était mise à courir. Elle avait vu des centaines et des centaines d'arbres défiler à côté d'elle. Cela faisait peut-être longtemps qu'elle tournai en rond, peu importait. Il fallait seulement qu'elle fuie, le plus loin possible, sans jamais se retourner. Elisa ferma les yeux. Elle devait s'arrêter. Ce qu'elle fit. À peine avait-elle arrêter le mouvement de ses jambes qu'elle s'évanouit, tombant tête première dans une flaque de bout presque gelée.

Bon, là je suis satisfait de mon chapitre! Ça devenait pas mal plate ch6-7, je trouve… Ch9 va être bien, promi! J'ai de nouvelles idées…

En attendant, par pitié,

REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merci

M!C

MPZT


	9. La tour d'Izkiban

Auteur : MPZT

Mail : mpzt@hotmail.com

Titre : Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal 

Base : Harry Potter (non, pour de vrai?)

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas a moi i son a Rowling blablababla…

Genre : Romance, Mystère, Action, Aventure…

Résumé (je c je c yé de plus en plus long… jva faire un résumé du résumé a moment donné…): Quand Ron et Hermione arrivent à l'école des sorciers, ils apprennent que Harry est gravement blessé et ne peut plus être guérir disons… magiquement… Ron et Hermione vont faire un ti tour chez Hagrid pi ils s'apprennent que Crocdur a eu des ti bébés. Il y a de nouveaux élèves, dont Elisabeth Hansen qui devient amie avec Ron et Hermione. Elisa, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apprennent qu'ils suivront des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avancés avec Lupin et des cours d'animagie avec Sirius. Une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch doit être formée : capitaine et attrapeur : Harry, Poursuiveuses : Hermione, Elisa, Phanie, Gardien : Ramos, Batteurs : Ron, Éric. Harry a une vision se faisant attaquer par les chiens de Hagrid. Harry se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione (a que je suis original!). Il finit par sortir avec elle. Harry et Elisa sont en retard pour la journée à Pré-au-lard alors ils utilisent le passage de la sorcière borgne, où ils sont attaqués par Voldemort. Ils s'en sortent, mais Harry disparaît. Harry se réveille dans l'éclat de Crystal , ou un certain Dovterlom lui demande son aide : Harry doit sauver l'adolescent pris dans le cristal depuis 50 ans. En échange, Dovterlom tuerait Voldemort. On renvoie Harry dans son monde en lui donnant des pierres qui lui permettent de parler par télépathie. Voldemort s'empart de la prophétie de l'incantiosa, qui est, supposément, très importante. Dumbledore raconte la légende qui dit… ben la c ben trop long à dire fac aller voir au début du chapitre 7. Nos héros apprennent aussi que Elisa et Harry sont frère et sœur. Elisa, se sentant de trop, fugue vers la forêt interdite. Harry apprend que  Hermione est enceinte et qu'il est le père. Sirius, Ron et Hermione partent à la recherche d'Elisa.

Petite note : quand les gens parlent, je met un –(parole), quand i pensent, je met en italique, pi quand ils communiquent avec les pierres (vous verrez plus tard), je met entre « pi en italique. Les bouts ousque c voldemort ou un autre méchant, je lé met aussi en italique.

Persos que vous risquez d'oublier par ce qui sont à moi pi que j'lé mentionne po souvent : 

Phanie Ouellette : nouvelle gryffondor de 4e , poursuiveuse

Ramos Thâat :nouveau gryffondor de 4e , gardien de l'équipe de quidditch

Thot Thaât : père de Ramos, membre du groupe protégent l'école

Éric Goulet : gryffondor de 6e, batteur de l'équipe de quidditch

Dovterlom : Adolescent de l'âge de Harry enfermé dans l'éclat de Crystal il y a 50 ans par notre mage noir préféré j'ai nommé Voldemort.

Mars : Grand méchant qui créa l'éclat de Crystal

Harry Potter et l'éclat de crystal

Ch9 : la tour d'Ikzyban

Elisa se réveilla. Le soleil se reflétait sur la flaque qui lui avait servi d'endroit pour dormir. Elle se leva et observa où elle était. Elle était arrivée à la limite de la forêt. Ou non, c'était plutôt un grand trou creusé en plein milieu de la forêt. Au centre se dressait une grande et  majestueuse tour noire avec des pics acérés, sorte d'énorme griffe jaillissant de la terre. À sa base, un grand escalier menait à l'entrée. Il n'y avait aucunes fenêtres. Une cascade d'eau descendait depuis la forêt, formant une rivière traversant la vallée pour continuer son chemin à travers une caverne certainement creusée par l'eau. Des arbres se dressaient un peu partout, jetant leurs ombres sur l'herbe verte qui recouvrait le sol. Des pentes saillantes, très abruptes, empêchait quiconque de descendre de façon régulière. En fait, si on essayait de descendre, on se tuait. Elisa était attirée par la tour. Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de la regarder. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle réussisse à l'atteindre.

Elle observa pendant un moment et ne repéra qu'une seule entrée : l'endroit où la rivière se dirigeait.  Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen d'y aller. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait sourit. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner, mais un hennissement la fit sursauter. Elle fit volte-face pour apercevoir la créature la plus belle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu : une licorne. L'animal, d'un blanc immaculé, se tenait bien droit sur ses hautes pattes, regardant la jeune sorcière d'un regard profond. Elisa remarqua des points d'or qui recouvraient l'arrière de son corps. Sa longue corne spiralée se dressait fièrement sur son front. Elisa s'approcha, tendant une main vers l'animal qui ne bougeait pas. Alors qu'elle allait la toucher, une autre licorne bondit, lui donnant un coup de tête latéral, qui la projeta vers la falaise. Elisa se rattrapa de justesse, mais elle glissait. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-Au secours! Cria-t-elle. 

Mais c'était sans espoir. Elle se mit à glisser encore plus. Elisa ferma les yeux. C'était fini…

-Elisa! Attrape ça!

Le jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour voir son frère lui tendre une béquille. Elle l'attrapa, mais l'effet fut contraire à ce qui était voulu : Harry, n'ayant plus d'équilibre bascula et se retrouva à côté de sa sœur. Mais lui n'avait q'un bras pour se tenir, l'autre étant encore blessé. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : le morceau de terre auquel Elisa et Harry se tenait se détacha, ne donnant plus de quoi se retenir aux deux sorciers. La chute leur parut durer une éternité. Alors qu'ils allaient toucher le sol, quelqu'un cria :

-_Apisiantor!_

Leur chute se mit à ralentir de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent complètement dans les airs, flottant comme dans l'espace.

-_Finite Incantium!_

Harry et Elisa s'écrasèrent par terre. Les deux licornes, la noire et la blanche dorée, descendirent la falaise comme si de rien n'était, sans la moindre difficulté, et allèrent rejoindre le personnage qui leur avait sauvé la vie. C'était un vieil homme, grand, portant une longue barbe blanche. Ses cheveux étaient cachés par un chapeau de magicien gris. Il portait une grande robe de sorcier de même couleur que son chapeau ainsi qu'un long bâton dans sa main.

-Harry! Ça va? Vous allez bien?

La tête d'Hermione apparut du haut de la falaise. Harry tenta de se relever, mais retomba vers la sol. Elsa l'attrapa par les épaules et l'aida à se tenir debout.

-Je… Je crois, répondit le jeune sorcier en se retournant vers leur sauveur.

Il s'était déjà retourné et se dirigeait vers la tour.

-A…Attendez… Monsieur!

Le vieil homme se retourna et sourit.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la tour d'Ikzyban. Vous êtes dorénavant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre mes prisonniers. Veuillez me suivre.

L'homme se retourna et poursuivit son chemin. Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Sirius qui regardait la scène depuis en haut avec Ron et Hermione.

-Harry, écoute-le. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. On va faire notre possible pour vous sortir de là.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, Sirius, dit l'inconnu, mais tu ne réussira jamais à pénétrer dans la tour d'Ikzyban. Les deux élus sont à moi et je ne te les redonnerai seulement lorsqu'ils seront formés.

Harry se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Levant leur baguette, ils s'apprêtaient à lancer un sort, mais le sorcier, sans même se retourner, lança un expelliarmus. Les baguettes magiques des deux prisonniers s'envolèrent comme des plumes soufflées par le vent. Le sorcier lança aussitôt un Baillotarius, ce qui ligota et bâillonna Harry et Elisa.

-Je vous prie de me suivre, lança-t-il.

N'ayant plus vraiment le choix, les deux adolescents s'exécutèrent et suivirent l'inconnu jusque dans la tour. À l'intérieur, elle ressemblait à Poudlard. Après le Hall d'entré, il y avait une grande salle où étaient disposés plusieurs longues tables. Des dizaines d'escaliers se dressaient jusque dans le haut de la tour, à chaque étage une multitude de salles diverses étaient aménagées. Au grand étonnement de Harry, on ne le mena pas dans un cachot mais plutôt dans une belle et grande chambre, avec deux lits, un dans chaque coin, un foyer où un petit feu crépitait, des bureaux et aussi des fauteuils rembourés.

-Ceci sera votre demeure pour quelques temps, déclara le sorcier avant de fermer la porte.

Harry attendit que le bruit des pas de leur kidnappeur aient disparus avant de demander à sa sœur :

-Tu es folle?

-…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Quitter le collège toute seule, sans rien dire, et en plus te diriger vers la forêt interdite. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer!

-Je t'ai quand même laissé une lettre…

-Et maintenant, on se retrouve pris ici!

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas me suivre, de me laisser seule! Tu vois ce que je vous ait apporté? Rien que des problèmes!

Elisa sanglotait. Pendant une fraction de secondes, Harry s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi dur avec elle, mais la peur et la colère reprirent le dessus.

-Tu savais bien qu'on ne te laisserait pas toute seule! Tu le savais! Mais tu es quand même partie!

-Harry… Arrête… Je t'en supplie… Arrête…

Elle pleurait à chaude larme.

Harry se releva et sautilla jusqu'au lit dans le coin gauche. Il s'y allongea et réfléchit pendant qu'Elisa continuait à sangloter, recroquevillée sur elle même, tremblant de tous ses membres sur les sol.

********************

-Qui est-ce que c'était? Demanda Ron.

-Une vieille connaissance… répondit lentement Sirius qui réfléchissait.

Sirius, Hermione et Ron s'étaient remis en chemin vers Poudlard tout en discutant de ce qui venait de se passer. Au début, Ron et Hermione avaient protestés. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser Harry et Elisa seuls dans cet endroit inconnu.

-Assoyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer.

Tous trois s'adossèrent à un arbre.

-Cette tour est une légende. La légende dit que… le mage de la légende de Dumbledore… Il ne serait pas mort. Il aurait utilisé toute sa puissance démoniaque pour se donner l'immortalité, ne pouvant plus après ce moment utilisé la magie noir. Alors, depuis le début des temps, il serait devenu un bon sorcier, il aurait étudié et maîtrisé toutes les formules magiques existant dans ce monde. Il en aurait aussi créé plusieurs. Il aurait aussi fait bâtir une tour, qu'il aurait transformé en école spécialisée en Animagie. Il aurait enseigné pendant longtemps, mais tranquillement, on a commencé à l'oublier. La construction de Poudlard l'aurait totalement mis hors compétition, se retrouvant seul dans sa tour qu'il avait baptisé Izkiban. 

-Donc ce mage serait celui qui a créé l'éclat de Crystal…

-Et il serait donc assez puissant pour anéantir Voldemort…

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit pacifique. Bien qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser la magie noire, il nous est pour le moment hostile. Je ne compterai pas sur lui pour nous aider.

-Pourquoi a-t-il enlevé Harry et Elisa?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Il veut peut-être les entraîner?

-Très peu probable. Nous devons faire vite. On doit les sortir de là.

********************

-…Harry?

-…

-Harry?

-Quoi?

-Je… Je suis…

-…Désolée, ben oui, ils disent tous ça!

-Harry…Vraiment… Je m'excuse… mais je me sentais tellement mal…

Harry se retourna dans son lit pour faire face au mur et ne plus voir sa sœur. Il était toujours fâché. Mais pas contre Elisa. Contre lui-même. Ou plutôt contre son destin. Cela faisait déjà un demi-journée qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la tour. Ils avaient essayé de forcer la porte, mais rien à faire, elle était scellée par un sortilège qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Harry était fâché d'être pris là, ne pouvant rien faire. Il pouvait y avoir tant de choses qui se passaient à l'extérieur! Voldemort avait peut-être attaqué Poudlard! Ou encore il avait retrouvé l'éclat de Crystal! Si c'était le cas, c'était la catastrophe. Et puis il y avait Hermione avec son bébé… Il fallait qu'il soit là pour l'aider! Il y avait tant de choses qui étaient arrivées depuis le début de l'année scolaire! Harry fit le ménage dans sa tête pour dresser une liste :

-Hermione tombe enciente de Harry.

-Harry reçoit un sort d'un mage noir, probablement Voldemort, l'empêchant de guérir avec la magie.

-Elisa, la sœur de Harry, arrive à Poudlard.

-Harry reçoit un message anonyme codé.

-Harry se retrouve dans l'éclat de Crystal et rencontre Dovterlom.

-Voldemort s'empare de la prophétie de l'incantiosa.

-Elisa et Harry se font emprisonner par un mage inconnu.

Cela faisait beaucoup de choses en si peu de temps… Harry pensa alors à quelque chose.

-Elisa?

-Oui?

-As-tu encore une pierre? Je veux dire, les pierres de l'hablado?

-Euh… Oui. J'en ai toujours une sur moi.

-Tu…Tu as une pierre de l'hablado?

-Bien je viens de te le dire… oh! Je n'avais pas pensé…

-Essaie de contacter Hermione.

-Oui…

Tirant son rubis de son sac, Elisa se concentra sur l'image de sa meilleure amie.

_« Hermione? Hermione, tu m'entends? »_

********************

Ron, Hermione et Sirius continuaient à progresser à travers la forêt interdite, évitant les flaques de bout dispersées un peu partout sur le sentier principal.

-Comment on va faire? Demanda Ron.

-Nous allons voir avec Dumbledore, mais je crois qu'il sera d'accord avec moi : vous prendrez des cours intensifs d'animagus et on ira les sauver.

-En quoi on va se transformer?

-C'est à vous de décider, mais ça doit être un animal capable de se déplacer assez rapidement, jour et nuit.

Hermione ne parlait pas. Elle réfléchissait. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix d'Elisa dans sa tête. Elle sortit son Topaze et se concentra sur la voix.

_« Elisa? »_

_« Hermione? »_

_« Elisa, tu m'entends? »_

_« Oui… Je… attends, il arrive… Je… nous allons bien, on va se débrouiller pour sortir… je dois te quitter! »_

_« Sirius? »_

Le mage avait pénétré dans la salle et pris la pierre de la jeune fille.

-Avec qui parlais-tu?

-U… Une amie…

_« Sirius? »_

_« Ce… C'est Hermione... »_

_« Je veux parler avec Sirius Black »_

_« je… euh… oui monsieur. »_

_« C'est moi, Sirius Black. Que me veux-tu? »_

_« Ah, enfin… Je voulais juste te rappeler que cela ne servirait à rien de tenter un sauvetage. Je ne leur ferai pas de mal. »_

-Bon voilà. Je te confisque cette pierre. Maintenant, suivez-moi, je dois vous parler.

Harry et Elisa se jetèrent un regard et se levèrent pour le suivre. Harry avait encore de la misère à se déplacer. Elisa l'aida à se rendre jusque dans une grande pièce décorée d'une multitude de tableaux de toutes sortes.

Harry et Elisa prirent place sur des chaises, face à un bureau de travail, où leur hôte s'assit.

-Pourquoi nous avez-vous enlevé?

-Je ne vous ai pas enlevé.

-C'est ça. Vous nous avez seulement empruntés?

-C'est cela.

-Pourquoi?

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Je suis ici pour vous aider. Voldemort est un ennemi qui nous est commun. Je vous propose un marché. Je fais de vous les meilleurs animagus au monde et vous l'anéantissez.

-Pourquoi on ferait ça?

-Parce que c'est en votre intérêt.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-On m'appelait Mars.

Harry et Elisa se jetèrent un regard.

-Celui de… de la légende? Celui qui vécu au tout début des temps?

Mars hocha la tête.

-Si vous êtes vraiment celui que vous prétendez être, pourquoi ne tuez-vous pas Voldemort vous-mêmes?

-Parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai perdu la grande majorité de mon pouvoir d'autrefois.

-Et si on n'accepte pas?

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Je suis tout de même beaucoup plus puissants que vous.

Harry réfléchissait. Mais de toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre.

-C'est d'accord. Ça durera combien de temps?

-Avec 8 heures de travail tous les jours, vous pouvez y arriver en 3 semaines. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui.

********************

Pendant ce temps, Sirius, Ron et Hermione avaient continué leur chemin. Ils commençaient à voir les hautes tours de Poudlard sortir au-dessus des arbres. 

-Au Mon Dieu! Vous allez bien?

Hagrid, une grande hache à la main, les traits fatigués, venaient de surgir devant eux.

-Hagrid! S'exclama Hermione.

-Oui, nous ça va, mais pas Harry et Elisa. Ils sont prisonniers de Mars, annonça Sirius.

Les traits de Hagrid se raidirent.

-De… de Mars?

Sirius hocha la tête.

-Hagrid, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement? Demanda Hermione, qui voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les yeux de Hagrid allèrent sur Ron. Il baissa la tête.

-V… Vous-savez-qui a attaqué. Nous avons réussi à nous défendre, mais ils ont pris un otage. Ce… C'est…

-Ginny.

Ron avait fermé les yeux, essayant de garder son calme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à elle que ça arrive?

********************

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Ben je crois pas qu'on a le choix…

Elisa et Harry avaient été retournés dans leur chambre et étaient maintenant contraints à lire des livres portant sur les animagi. 

-Harry… Je suis désolée…

-Ça va, je ne t'en veux plus.

-On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu depuis… le week-end à Pré-au-Lard…

-Effectivement…

-Et on ne s'était pas parlé depuis la séance avec Dumbledore…

-Viens-en au fait.

-Je… Tu as lu ma lettre?

Harry comprit. Tout cela ne devait pas être facile pour Elisa. Elle était amoureuse de lui avant…

-Harry, est-ce que tu peux oublier ce que j'y ai écrit?

-Je t'avoue que je ne pourrai sûrement jamais le faire…

Elisa baissa la tête.

-Je te comprends. On ne décide pas ces choses-là…

Elisa hocha la tête, puis se remit à la lecture de son livre d'animagus.

-En quoi vas-tu te transformer? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être en loup…

Elisa s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande ce qu'elle prévoyait, mais le garçon avait déjà recommencé à lire le volume épais posé devant lui. Harry avait bien changé depuis son séjour dans l'éclat de crystal. Il était plus distant des autres, il ne se confiait presque plus. Beaucoup plus autoritaire, aussi. Il répondait aux autres, prenait des décisions sans en parler, et ensuite il accusait les autres d'agir sans rien lui dire. Il semblait toujours prêt à réagir à quelconque danger, peu importe lequel.

-Veux-tu savoir en quoi je veux me transformer? Tanta Elisa, en s'approchant de son frère.

-Non.

Cette fois, la jeune fille s'attendais à cette réponse. Elle allait avoir du mal à regagner sa confiance. C'est alors que Mars entra dans la pièce avec deux plateau de nourriture flottant près de lui.

-Vous avez faim? Demanda-t-il d'un ton paternel.

-Non, répondit aussitôt Harry sans même regarder leur hôte.

-Bon et bien alors, je vous les laisse ici. Quand vous aurez envie de manger, ils seront là. Je vous dis aussi que vos cours commenceront demain matin.  

********************

En pénétrant dans le parc de Poudlard, les trois compagnons furent dégoûtés. Plein de corps gisaient par terre, ceux de mangemorts, mais aussi des corps d'élèves. Le beau gazon qui recouvrait jusqu'alors le terrain de Poudlard était maintenant souillé de sang. Apparament, Voldemort ne se servait plus de simple Avada Kedavra pour tuer ses victimes. Ron, Hermione et Sirius furent mené par Hagrid jusque dans la grande salle, où tous les élèves étaient assis. Beaucoup pleuraient, semblaient terrifiés. Une autre table avait été ajoutée. Mr et Miss Weasley y étaient assis. Cette dernière pleurait de chaudes larmes, accotée sur l'épaule de son mari qui essayait de reprendre du calme. Ron semblait complètement apeuré, effrayé. Hermione remarqua que le professeur Rogue était revenu. Il avait le teint très pâle et semblait extrêmement fatigué. Dans la pièce, il y avait aussi la plupart des professeurs, et plusieurs autre sorcier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Personne ne fit attention à Sirius, bien qu'il fut encore connu comme un grand criminel.

-L'heure est grave, commença Dumbledore. Je vous ai tous réuni ici aujourd'hui parce que quelque chose de très grave est arrivé. Voldemort a frappé une deuxième fois. Il faut réagir. Je n'ai plus le choix que de réunir les membres de l'ordre du Phénix.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

-L'ordre du Phénix est un groupe de mage ayant pour but de combattre Voldemort. J' ai cru que nous n'aurions pas besoin d'en arriver là, mais nous n'avons plus le choix. J'ai le grand regret de vous annoncer que le professeur Flitwick est décédé au cours de la bataille. Le professeur Lupin est dans un état critique.

-Quoi? C'est pas possible!

Les murmures s'intensifièrent un moment mais la salle redevint silencieuse presque aussitôt. On aurait pu entendre voler une mouche. 

-Plusieurs élèves ont aussi péri. Je dois vous annoncer que Éric Goulet, Parvati Patil, Vincent Crabbe et Cho Chang ont été assassinés au cours de la bataille, et Ginny Weasley a été pries en otage.

L'atmosphère était très lourde dans la grande salle. Trop lourde. C'était à peine si on arrivait à respirer. Tout le monde avait comprit que c'était la fin. La fin de Poudlard.


	10. L'Ordre du Phénix

Auteur : MPZT

Mail : mpzt@hotmail.com

Titre : Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal 

Base : Harry Potter (non, pour de vrai?)

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas a moi i son a Rowling blablababla…

Genre : Romance, Mystère, Action, Aventure…

Résumé (je c je c yé de plus en plus long… jva faire un résumé du résumé a moment donné…): Quand Ron et Hermione arrivent à l'école des sorciers, ils apprennent que Harry est gravement blessé et ne peut plus être guérir disons… magiquement… Ron et Hermione vont faire un ti tour chez Hagrid pi ils s'apprennent que Crocdur a eu des ti bébés. Il y a de nouveaux élèves, dont Elisabeth Hansen qui devient amie avec Ron et Hermione. Elisa, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apprennent qu'ils suivront des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avancés avec Lupin et des cours d'animagie avec Sirius. Une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch doit être formée : capitaine et attrapeur : Harry, Poursuiveuses : Hermione, Elisa, Phanie, Gardien : Ramos, Batteurs : Ron, Éric. Harry a une vision se faisant attaquer par les chiens de Hagrid. Harry se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione (a que je suis original!). Il finit par sortir avec elle. Harry et Elisa sont en retard pour la journée à Pré-au-lard alors ils utilisent le passage de la sorcière borgne, où ils sont attaqués par Voldemort. Ils s'en sortent, mais Harry disparaît. Harry se réveille dans l'éclat de Crystal , ou un certain Dovterlom lui demande son aide : Harry doit sauver l'adolescent pris dans le cristal depuis 50 ans. En échange, Dovterlom tuerait Voldemort. On renvoie Harry dans son monde en lui donnant des pierres qui lui permettent de parler par télépathie. Voldemort s'empart de la prophétie de l'incantiosa, qui est, supposément, très importante. Dumbledore raconte la légende qui dit… ben la c ben trop long à dire fac aller voir au début du chapitre 7. Nos héros apprennent aussi que Elisa et Harry sont frère et sœur. Elisa, se sentant de trop, fugue vers la forêt interdite. Harry apprend que  Hermione est enceinte et qu'il est le père. Sirius, Ron et Hermione partent à la recherche d'Elisa. Elisa et Harry se font prendre en otage par Mars. Pendant ce temps-là, Voldemort attaque l'école et prend Ginny comme prisonnière. Il tue Flitwick et plusieurs élèves.

Petite note : quand les gens parlent, je met un –(parole), quand i pensent, je met en italique, pi quand ils communiquent avec les pierres (vous verrez plus tard), je met entre « pi en italique. Les bouts ousque c voldemort ou un autre méchant, je lé met aussi en italique.

Persos que vous risquez d'oublier par ce qui sont à moi pi que j'lé mentionne po souvent : 

Phanie Ouellette : nouvelle gryffondor de 4e , poursuiveuse

Ramos Thâat :nouveau gryffondor de 4e , gardien de l'équipe de quidditch

Thot Thaât : père de Ramos, membre du groupe protégent l'école

Éric Goulet : gryffondor de 6e, batteur de l'équipe de quidditch. Voldemort l'a tué.

Dovterlom : Adolescent de l'âge de Harry enfermé dans l'éclat de Crystal il y a 50 ans par notre mage noir préféré j'ai nommé Voldemort.

Mars : Grand méchant qui créa l'éclat de Crystal. Il a pris Harry et Elisa comme prisoniers.

Notes :

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP

MERCI BEAUCOUP…

Pour vos review! (a une chance sa existe copier coler!)

Tsé la j'en avais plus eu depuis un ti bout de temps pi la j'arrive à l'école, je part mon portable pi la mon Incredimail me dit « Message Waiting » fac moi je vais voir ce quoi le message qui  wait pi la ques que je vois? 10 reviews alert! Merde si j'avais pas été à l'école j'aurais sauter sur place (non non écouté moi po j'exagère) Mais sa fait quand meme 10 review en une journée pi la je suis foul content pi maintenant je vais aller + vite qu'avant. Je vais essayer, je dis bien ESSAYER de faire un chapitre/semaine. 

Mais la, sans vouloir vous offenser C QUI LES MALADES QUI ONT DIT QUE JE PRÉVOYAIS ARRÊTER D'ÉCRIRE MA FIC? Jamais jamais jamais je ferais ça (sauf quand a va être fini, figurez vous donc…) Même si j'avais 0 reviews, je continuerai à l'écrire pour moi. Parce que moi ben je l'aime ma fic. Sans me vanter. Je l'aime parce que je sais ce qui va arriver. Mais bon …

Scusez-moi, mais tsé, la, dans le chapitre 7, j'avais dit « voir à la fin du chapitre » ? vous vous souvenez? Ben g rien mi à la fin du chapitre. G un petit peu… oublié! Fac c sa jvoulais juste mettre la légende dans laquelle la fée Viviane utilise son charme et sa beauté sur Merlin (celui du roi arthur). Merlin lui apprend tout ce qu'il sait en magie, et  après, elle l'enferme dans une roche. Mais la moi g dit que c'était dans l'éclat de crystal. Bon ben c sa… scusez-moi jvais faire + attention la prochaine fois.

Pi la la, j'ai LA grande question existancielle : est-ce qu'on dit un ou une review? Je me le demande pi je sais pas. Pouvez-vous m'aider sivouplait?

Ch10 : L'ordre du Phénix

_Le cimetière était vide, noir._(Ben, oui, je recommence avec ces phrases là!)_ Les pierres tombales dispersées donnaient un air macabre et sinistre. Le silence fut troublé par les bruits de personnes transplanant. On entendit alors des voix sinistres s'élever… _

_-Quel est le bilan des morts?_

_-Nous n'avons perdu aucun mangemort, Maître… siffla Queudver._

_-Et de leur côté?_

_-Cinq ou six personnes…_

_-Ce n'est pas assez! Et Potter ne s'est pas montré durant la bataille…Il faut tuer! Le tuer! _

_-Bien Maître…_

_-Et ma forteresse? _

_-Elle est presque terminée… La tour principale est prête. Il ne manque plus que les portes._

_-Très bien… Où en sont Crabbe et Goyle?_

_-Ils n'ont toujours rien trouvé. Ils ont fouillé de fond en combe Godric Hollow, mais rien à faire, ils ne l'on pas trouvé._

_-Je le veux! Queudver, va et trouve l'éclat de Crystal!_

_-Bien Maître…_

********************

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir devant lui Elisa, folle d'inquiétude.

-Harry! Ça va?

Sans répondre, Harry demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Tu… Tu es tombé de ton lit, puis…

-Pourquoi tu étais inquiète?

-Parce que tu ne bougeais plus! Tu avais l'air d'être en paraplégie!

-Je vois, mentit Harry.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être une paraplégie, mais il n'allait tout de même pas le montrer. Le nouveau Harry savait tout, n'était jamais surpris.

-Tu faisais un cauchemar?

-Euh… Je ne me souviens plus.

Un autre mensonge. Le nouveau Harry gardait beaucoup de choses pour lui, et il savait mentir.

Elisa leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire pour savoir ce qui se passait en son frère comme auparavant. 

-Il est quelle heure? Demanda le garçon.

-6h30

-Bon, ça nous laisse du temps pour se réveiller.

Harry se leva mais retomba presque aussitôt sur son lit. C'était vraiment ennuyant de ne pouvoir même plus marcher. Harry s'allongea donc sur le dos, savourant le peu de temps qu'il avait pour relaxer. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas prévu, Harry ressombra dans le sommeil.

********************

Hermione se réveilla, fatiguée. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. En fait, presque personne à Poudlard avait dormi durant la nuit. Tout le monde était choqué, apeuré. Ce n'était pas rien. Cinq personnes mortes. Cinq vies envolées. Cho Chang, Éric Goulet, Vincent Crabbe, Parvati Patil et Flitwick. Cinq personnes.

-Comment ça va? Demanda Ron, qui venait de remarquer ses yeux ouverts.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. De toute façon, il connaissait la réponse. 

Hermione s'était endormie, accotée sur l'épaule de Ron, assis dans un fauteuil près du feu de la salle commune. Plusieurs auraient pensé, si l'événement de la veille n'avait pas eu lieu, qu'ils sortaient maintenant ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ou plutôt plus le cas. Durant la troisième année, ils avaient eu une relation secrète jusqu'à ce que la chicane éclate à cause de Croûtard et de l'éclair de feu. C'est pour cela que Ron se fâchait contre Victor Krum. Lui ne s'était jamais remis de leur séparation. Mais maintenant, il allait beaucoup mieux. Ou enfin il allait beaucoup mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'Elisa aimait Harry.

Hermione sourira. La vie était très compliquée parfois. Même très souvent, si elle repensait aux cinq dernières années. Mais elle ne les regrettait pas. Si on lui avait proposé de retrouver une vie normale mais de perdre toute les connaissance qu'elle a acquise grâce à ses aventures, elle aurait dit non. 

-Ron…?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu es fâché que… que Harry et moi… nous… nous…

-Bien sûr que non. Je suis heureux pour vous.

Hermione voyait que dans sa voix il y avait quelque chose. Il en voulait encore un peu à Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, à ton avis?

-Une catastrophe. On a vraiment beaucoup de problèmes. Voldemort vient de tuer plusieurs personne. Ginny a été prise en otage. Tout le monde a peur. Tout le monde est désespéré. Harry et Elisa sont tenus prisonniers par le créateur de l'éclat de Crystal. Nous avons justement besoin de l'éclat de Crystal avant Voldemort pour sauver Dovterlom.

-Effectivement, ça fait beaucoup de choses…

********************

Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau. McGonagall, Rogue, Sirius, Hagrid, Fol'Oeil  , en fin de compte, tous les professeurs étaient là. Il y avait aussi le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, accompagné de son nouveau conseiller, Lucius Malefoy. Dumbledore avait du accepter à contrecœur qu'il pénètre dans le château. 

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui nous apporte cette visite? Demanda ironiquement le directeur.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Albus, fit le ministre.

-Je sais.

-Combien de personnes sont décédées?

La mine sombre, Dumbledore répondit lentement :

-Cinq personnes. Quatre élèves, un professeur.

-Dumbledore, cela m'étonne de vous. Un simple BWG a réussi à tuer cinq personnes de votre château?

-Un simple BWG? Un simple BadWitchGroup? Vous considérez Voldemort comme un simple BadWitch?

-Arrêtez avec votre histoire de retour de Voldemort. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible qu'il soit revenu! Il est mort lorsqu'il a attaqué les Potter.

-Voldemort est revenu! Explosa Dumbledore en se levant. Tous ces crimes commis depuis juin dernier, vous pensez que ce sont de simple BadWitchGroup? Vous n'êtes qu'un fou! Comment avez-vous fait pour devenir ministre de la magie?

-C…Comment osez-vous!

Dumbledore se rassit, furieux. Lucius Malefoy prit la parole de sa voix glaciale :

-Sans vouloir vous offusquer, M. le ministre, il est fort possible qu'il soit revenu.

-Vous croyez?

Malefoy acquiesça.

-Dans ce cas, que fait Severus Rogue dans cette pièce? Dumbledore, comment pouvez-vous garder un serviteur de Voldemort comme professeur?

Sirius et Rogue se levèrent en même temps, mais ce dernier prit la parole le plus vite.

-S'il y a un mangemort dans cette pièce, ce n'est certainement pas moi, mais plutôt Lucius Malefoy!

-Impossible! Les Malefoy se sont ralliés à nous, contrairement à Rogue, avant la chute de Voldemort.

-Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était espion au risque de sa propre vie pour moi.

-Peu importe, ça devient trop dangereux. Avec ce qui vient de se passer, nous avons juger qu'il serait préférable de changer de directeur. Dumbledore, vous aurez un procès vendredi prochain. Soyez-y.

********************

 _Le cimetière était vide, noir. Les pierres tombales dispersées donnaient un air macabre et sinistre. Le silence fut troublé par les bruits de personnes transplanant. On entendit alors des voix sinistres s'élever… _

_-Alors, Lucius, qu'en est-il?_

_-Dumbledore aura un procès, comme prévu. Il y a de grandes chance que je devienne directeur._

_-Bien… Très bien… Et votre fils?_

_-Je n'en ai pas eu de nouvelles. Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus à Poudlard. Pas plus qu'Harry Potter._

_-D'accord… Qu'en est-il des chiots de Drula?_

_-Ils n'ont pas réattaqué…_

_-Ce n'est pas normal! Ils devraient déjà avoir fait plusieurs morts._

_-Nous avons remarqué qu'une autre force les contrôle, les empêchant d'agir…_

_-C'est embêtant!_

_-Maître, avez-vous utilisé la prophétie de l'incantiosa?_

_-Non, mais je compte d'ailleurs le faire… Allez chercher les géants. Aller leur proposer de se joindre à nous. Et venez me rejoindre à la tour. Elle est presque terminée._

_-Bien…_

********************

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elisa se tenait devant lui, inquiète.

-Encore en piréplagie? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

-Encore en paraplégie, confirma Elisa.

-À quoi tu as rêvé?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Bon, c'était déjà mieux. Au moins, il ne disait plus qu'il ne se souvenait pas.

-Il est quelle heure?

-Ça fait seulement vingt minutes que tu t'es rendormi.

-Super. Ça me donne dix minutes pour prendre une douche et m'habiller.

-On ne peut pas prendre de douches. En tout cas pas tout de suite.

Harry observa la pièce plus attentivement que la veille. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas de salle de bain, donc pas de douche.

-On ne peut même pas aller à la toilette?

-Non.

Harry soupira longuement. Il avait toujours de la misère à se réveiller lorsque c'était quelqu'un qui le sortait de son sommeil. Et dans ces cas-là, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide.

À ce moment-là, Mars entra dans la pièce, sans cogner, sans prévenir. Elisa sursauta.

-Vous êtes près pour votre cours?

-Est-ce qu'on peut déjeuner et prendre une douche, demanda lentement Harry. 

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que nous n'avons pas le temps.

-Comment ça pas le temps?

-J'ai discuté avec un certain Dovterlom par l'intermédiaire de votre pierre. Et il m'a appris qu'il y avait eu une grosse attaque à Poudlard.

-Voldemort…

-Effectivement. Donc nous mettrons les bouchées doubles, car il va bien falloir que vous alliez sauver l'otage qu'il a pris, et en même temps venger votre professeur et vos amis.

-Il… Il y a eu des morts? Demanda craintivement Elisa.

-Et oui! 

Il était vraiment exaspérant, le vieux bonhomme. Il était toujours de bonne humeur, souriant. Mais il restait quand même très mystérieux.

Harry, soutenu par Elisa, se leva debout. Ils suivirent le vieil homme jusque dans une petite pièce pleine de livres et d'étagères. Avec un sortilège d'attraction, Mars en fit venir deux identiques à lui. 

-Bien. Je veux que vous lisiez le premier chapitre et que vous choisissiez en quoi vous allez vous transformer.

-Il est long le premier chapitre? Demanda Harry.

Elisa lui donna un léger coup de coude et lui montra la table des matières.

Prologue………………………………….17 

_Ch 1………………………………………..43_

_Épilogue………………………………… 968_

-Quoi? Il faut lire tout le livre?

-Exact.

-Et combien de temps on a?

-Je vous donne… disons 3 heures. Ça vous va?

-Vous êtes malade?

-Je dirais peut-être plus… un peu fou. Mais ce n'est pas important. Il faut que vous deveniez animagus le plus vite possible.

Elisa et Harry se jetèrent un regard désespéré.

-Bon, je vous laisse vous amusez. Je vais aller prendre un petit café. À plus!

-S'amuser, ouais, Eh qu'on va avoir du fun, hein Harry ?

Il était déjà plongé dans la lecture de la première page.

_« …Pour devenir animagus, il faut beaucoup de courage et de volonté, car cela peut prendre plusieurs années, même pour les sorciers les plus compétant… » _Eh que c'était réconfortant. Combien de temps ils avaient, eux, déjà? Trois semaines?

******************** 

(maudit que j'técoeurer de tout le temps compter exactement 20 étoiles…)

Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonnagal, Rogue, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à la table du bureau du directeur. Sans plus de cérémonie, le directeur commença :

-Je vais avoir un procès. Fudge est influencé par Malefoy et croit qu'un BWG est la cause des incidents d'hier. Je n'ai plus aucune chance de rester directeur. 

Ron baissa la tête. Si Dumbledore n'était plus directeur, qui est-ce qui les aiderait à retrouver Harry et Elisa? Qui est-ce qui s'occuperait de réunir l'ordre du Phénix? Qui est-ce qui redonnerait confiance aux élèves et aux professeurs? Qui est-ce qui protégerait Poudlard? Dumbledore avait prévu faire construire des murs. Qui est-ce qui le ferait? Et Dovterlom? Il fallait le sauver! Qui est-ce qui retrouverait l'éclat de Crystal? Qui est-ce qui rallierait les détraqueurs et les géants avant Voldemort? Qui est-ce qui déménagerait la section interdite de la bibliothèque? Qui est-ce qui mettrait au courant la population sorcière? Qui est-ce qui sauverait Ginny?

-Je dois faire la liste des membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Mais avant, j'aimerais savoir où sont Harry et Elisa.

-Captifs. Nous avons trouvé la tour d'Izkiban. Mars les a pris comme prisonniers. 

Les yeux de Dumbledore laissèrent paraître une crainte. C'était rare, mais ça arrivait.

-Il faut aller les chercher. Vite. Mais nous avons tellement de choses pressantes à faire. Le plus important, c'est que le monde reste en vie. Nous allons donc commencer par mettre au courant la population. Il faut qu'on soit au courant du retour de Voldemort.

-Sans l'accord du ministère? Demanda McGonagall.

-Sans l'accord du ministère. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Et en plus ils ne seraient pas d'accord. 

-Ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Nous allons retarder le sauvetage d'Harry et d'Elisa. Mars ne peut pas les tuer. Nous allons aussi laisser tomber Dovterlom pour le moment.

_« Quoi ? Vous allez me laisser tomber? Si Voldemort trouve l'éclat de Crystal, on est tous morts. Il va être trop puissant. »_

Dovterlom s'y était mis. Mais seulement Ron et Hermione, qui avaient leurs pierres sur eux, purent l'entendre.

_« Dov, on a pas le temps. Il faut pour commencer protéger les gens. »_

Dovterlom grogna, mais ne rajouta rien.

-Nous allons deuxièmement réunir l'ordre du Phénix et déménager la section interdite. Finalement, nous commencerons la construction des murs. 

-Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Ron.

-Rien. C'est trop dangereux.

Les regards de Ron et d'Hermione se croisèrent. Il se comprirent tout de suite. Il étai temps de partir en expédition.

********************

Harry soupira longuement. Il ne lui restait que vingt minutes et il n'avait pas fini la moitié du livre.

-Ça ne nous donne rein. En plus je suis plus capable d'entendre parler d'Animagus. 

Elisa continua sa lecture. Elle était rendue, apparemment, beaucoup plus loin que son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mars entra dans la pièce sans prévenir, comme à son habitude.

-Vous avez lu combien de pages?

-Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'on ne le finisse pas?

-C'est complètement impossible de lire un si gros livre en trois heures! Alors, combien de pages avez-vous lu?

-367, répondit Harry.

-513, ajouta Elisa

-Bon, très bien, leur dit Mars. Maintenant, je veux que vous sortiez dehors et que vous fassiez le plus de tours possible de la tour en une demi-heure.

-Mais je peux pas courir! Rouspetta Harry.

-_Legua Reparato! _Lança Mars. Dans une heure, ta jambe sera guérite et vous pourrez aller faire l'exercice. Entre temps, je veux que vous fassiez le tour de la tour…. Ah quel jeux de mot! Enfin… je veux que vous trouviez dans la tour chacun une queue de salamandre, trois yeux de crapauds et une langue de cobra. Vous avez une heure. 

-Commment je fais pour marcher?

-Comme ça, répondit Mars en lui tendant une béquille qu'il affait fait venir avec un accio. 

Harry soupira encore une fois. Décidément, il aurait préféré suivre les cours d'animagus avec Sirius.

********************

Lavande Brown pleurait. Parvati était morte. Son amie. Sa sœur, presque.

Ron regardait ce spectacle désolant. La jeune fille était assise dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor, en boule, et elle pleurait. Le garçon s'approcha lentement. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour elle. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ron s'assit à côté d'elle. Maladroitement, il demanda un « Ça va? ». Mais il regretta de l'avoir fait. Comme si elle pouvait bien aller!

Lavande le regarda. Pendant un moment, elle sembla le juger, mais vite, elle se remit en boule et recommença à sangloter.

-Je… Je suis désolé… dit timidement Ron.

Encore, une fois, il regretta d'avoir dit ça. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer clairement. Parce qu'elle était vraiment dans un état grave? C'était sûrement ça. Ça devait être ça. Sinon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être? Sans le vouloir, comme si c'était un réflexe, il lui pris le bras. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait. Sa peau était très douce, comme celle d'un bébé. La jeune fille le regarda et il se sentit rougir. Non, il n'était quand même pas… Ça ne pouvait pas… Incapable de soutenir le regard plus longtemps, il regarda le plancher, comme s'il était soudainement devenu très intéressant. Après quelques secondes, il releva la tête. Elle était toujours là, à le regarder, sans avoir bougé d'un poil. Comme un idiot, il redemanda :

-Ça va?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille le serra dans ses bras.

-Ron… Je suis si désolée pour ta sœur… sanglota-t-elle.

-Je… Je… Ça va… Je… Ginny est très débrouillarde, elle va bien aller…

_Enfin, j'espère…_ pensa-t-il. Ginny allait bien aller, n'est-ce pas? Elle n'allait pas mourir? Pas Ginny? Cette pensée plongea Ron dans un état de déprime. Ce n'était pas juste… Pourquoi toujours Ginny?

Lavande desserra son étreinte. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Les yeux dans les yeux. Leurs visages de plus en plus proche… et ils s'embrassèrent. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps arrêta de s'écouler. Mais Lavande se recula soudainement. Ils se regardaient toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Ron était confus. Très confus. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassée? Ou était-ce lui qui l'avait embrassé? 

-P…Pourquoi? S'entendit-il demander.

Lavande ne répondit pas. Elle continuait à fixer le garçon intensément. C'était encore comme si elle le jugeait. Puis après quelques minutes qui leur parurent une éternité, Lavande se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, passionnément.

-Ronald Weasley, murmura-t-elle en arrêtant le baiser, mais en gardant son front accoté sur celui du garçon. Il faut vraiment que je te dise que…

Elle sembla chercher ses mots.

-…tu es vraiment craquant… 

Ron était choqué. Mélangé. Perdu. Elle avait dit qu'il était… craquant? Elle? Lavande Brown? Une des filles les plus chiantes qu'il avait connu? Lavande Brown avait dit que lui, Ron Weasley, était craquant?

********************

Dumbledore était encore assis dans son bureau, mais il était seul. Il réfléchissait. Qui allait-il choisir pour faire partie de l'ordre du Phénix?

Fumseck le fit sursauter en se posant sur son épaule. Le petit oiseau avait grandi, mais il ne pesait pas grand chose.

-Tu sais, Fumseck, il se peut qu'on ne se revoit plus…

Dumbledore savait qu'il ne pouvait pas emmener Fumseck avec lui s'il quittait Poudlard. Un phénix ne devait pas changer d'habitat trop souvent. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Et cela faisait presque vingt ans que Fumseck restait dans la même pièce, à l'exception de la fois où il était allé aider Harry. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'affaiblir l'oiseau. Les conséquences seraient trop graves. 

Dumbledore soupira. C'était vraiment pénible de savoir tant de choses mais de ne jamais pouvoir les dire… Il savait bien plus que ce que le monde croyait. Il savait la raison pour laquelle Voldemort s'en était pris à James et Lili. Il savait pourquoi il continuait à s'en prendre à Harry. Il savait l'importance que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Elisa ne meurent pas. Il savait pourquoi Fumseck était si important dans toute cette histoire. Mais Albus Dumbledore se taisait. Il ne disait rien à personne. Il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. La vie était injuste parfois. 

Le vieil homme se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire. La porte entrouverte laissait apparaître la pensine (je c pas si je l'écris bien mais c'est l'affaire qui garde les souvenirs). Dumbledore pencha son regard dedans et laissa défiler son esprit pour aller jusqu'à la première réunion de l'ordre du Phénix. Le liquide de la pensine commença donc à tournoyer, et Dumbledore fut comme projeté dedans. Après un léger moment de noirceur, l'image de son bureau revint. Seulement, il était dans son bureau quinze ans plus tôt.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons décider qui sera membre de l'ordre du Phénix, dit le Dumbledore quinze en plus jeune en s'adressant à une assemblée de grands sorciers devant lui. (moi je l'imagine ben grand le bureau de Dumbledore, fac ceux qui se l'imagine tout petit, ben Dumbledore il avait fait un sortilège d'agrandissement)

-Je vous rappelle les différents critères pour en faire partie : Vous devez maîtriser la magie noire tout aussi bien que la magie blanche, vous devez être animagus, et vous devez aussi être prêt à mourir pour défendre sorciers et moldus contre Voldemort.

Dumbledore posa son regard sur l'assemblée. Quand il vit James Potter, assis à côté de Sirius Black, il fut pris de remord. 

-Les membres de l'ordre du Phénix seront : Alastor Maugrey, Arabella Figg, James Potter, Sismos Chan, Rodrigue Suki, Thot Thaât, Laura Stone, Philippe Londubat, Tom Clark.

On voyait de la détermination sur les visages des jeunes gens qui étaient prêt à aider les autres. Dumbledore pensa à toutes ces personne dont il avait maintenant les enfants à l'école : James Potter, Thot Thaât, Philippe Londubat… Un était mort, un autre fou… Le monde était parfois injuste. Très injuste.

********************

Hermione discutait avec d'autres élèves. Elle avait formé un groupe de Gryffondor. Tout le monde lui avait dit de ne rien faire. S'ils pensaient que Hermione Granger resterait là à se tourner les pouces pendant que son directeur se faisait accusé!

-… Ils comptent nous faire changer de directeur! C'est immoral! Si Dumbledore n'est plus là, qui est-ce qui nous protégera? Et je vous paris qu'ils vont garder l'affaire secrète! Que diriez-vous si je vous proposais d'envoyer des hiboux à toute votre famille pour le dire de l'envoyer à tous ceux qu'ils connaissent disant que Fudge a décidé de retirer Dumbledore de l'école?

Le groupe d'élèves sourirent à Hermione. Elle avait eu une bonne idée. Ils se rendirent donc tous à la volière avec des plumes et des parchemins. Mais Hermione trouva là-bas quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver là. Malefoy, seul, était assis près d'une fenêtre. Il avait un air misérable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda-t-elle de bon cœur.

-Rien, répondit le garçon dont la voie trahissait la pensée.

-Ok, rédigez vos lettres, je reviens, lança Hermione au groupe avant de partir plus loin, traînant Drago pour qu'il la suive.

-Maintenant on est seuls, tu peux tout me dire.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Oh que si.

-Tu n'as pas cour aujourd'hui?

-Bien sûr que non. Après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière…

Drago trembla quand il entendit ces mots.

-C'est la nuit dernière? Demanda tranquillement Hermione.

-Je… oui.

-C'est ton père?

Drago détourna la tête. 

-Je ne veux pas en parler, lui lança-t-il.

-Tu es mieux de le faire, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle. Tu peux être sûr, c'est toujours mieux d'en parler.

-Et pourquoi je me confierais à toi?

-Parce que tu me fais confiance.

-Je te fais confiance?

-Exactement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te le prouve?

-Après s'être fais agresser, on a souvent peur de la plupart des gens.

Malefoy fut encore secoué d'un tremblement.

-C'est ton père? Redemanda la jeune fille.

Hermione remarqua qu'il pleurait.

-Il m'a attaqué… ce… c'était horrible… je…

Hermione le serra dans ses bras. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Depuis sa première année il s'était moqué d'elle, l'avait ridiculisé. Mais elle le consolait. Une chance que Ron ne voyait pas ça.

********************

Une semaine plus tard pour tous nos amis

********************

Dumbledore prit une grande respiration et se leva. 

-Je vais aujourd'hui vous annoncer qui feront partie de l'ordre du Phénix. Je vous rappelle les différents critères pour en faire partie : Vous devez maîtriser la magie noire tout aussi bien que la magie blanche, vous devez être animagus, et vous devez aussi être prêt à mourir pour défendre sorciers et moldus contre Voldemort. (Ah le copier/coller!!!)

Plusieurs des personnes dans la salle se mirent à murmurer entre eux.

- Alastor Maugrey, Arabella Figg, Thot Thaât, accepterez-vous de vous enrôler une seconde fois dans l'Ordre du Phénix?

Les trois s'avancèrent silencieusement devant Dumbledore.

-Bien. Severus Rogue, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Emilia Mirkwood ( c legolas jpense qui s'appelle comme ça?), Minerva McGonnagal et John Gadji.

Les neuf nouveaux membres se mirent en cercle dans le centre de la pièce. Dumbledore fit venir par un accio le choixpeau magique dans le centre du cercel créé par les membres. Chacun sortit sa baguette et la tendit devant lui avant de réciter :

-Je prête serment d'allégeance à l'ordre du Phénix pour lequel je combattrai les forces du mal. Je jure que je protégerai les innocents qui qu'ils soient au gré de ma propre vie et que je servirai loyalement aujourd'hui et pour toujours le seigneur Phénix. 

Fumseck lança un cri strident et des rayons orangés se projetèrent des -baguettes des Neuf, se rencontrant dans le centre et créant une boule de lumière sur le choixpeau. Entraînant le chapeau avec elle, la boule s'éleva dans les airs, tournoya sur elle-même pendant quelques instants avant d'exploser et de réintégrer la baguette de son propriétaire. Le choixpeau resta flotter dans le milieu de la pièce, avant de se mettre à tournoyer autour des têtes des Neuf. Il s'arrêta au dessus de Maugrey et descendit tranquillement pour se poser sur ses cheveux. 

-Vous êtes maintenant l'Ordre du Phénix! Annonça Dumbledore. Alastor, vous serez le chef. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Je vous demanderais pour commencer de prévenir le monde du retour de Voldemort.

-C'est déjà fait! Lança Hermione. 

Elle venait de se faufiler dans le bureau du directeur. Elle ne s'était pas fait remarquer, les gens étant trop occupés à regarder la formation de l'ordre.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-J'ai envoyé des lettres partout dans le monde pour prévenir du retour de Voldemort.

-Vous avez fais quoi?

-J'ai…

-J'ai très bien compris, mais c'est un peu… enfin, d'accord, merci Hermione. Alastor, tu commenceras donc par faire édifier des murs autour de Poudlard.

C'est alors qu'une chouette noire pénétra dans la pièce par le passage laissé ouvert par Hermione. Elle tenait dans ses griffes une botte de cuir.

-Il faut que j'y aille, lança Dumbledore.

Rogue s'avança et les deux hommes mirent une main en même temps sur la botte-portoloin, disparaissant pour réapparaître à un endroit caché à la population, le ministère de la magie.

********************

Harry soupira. Il était très fatigué. Elisa et lui avaient passé une semaine d'enfer. Ils avaient lu, couru, calculé, étudié, écrit, et le pire… presque pas dormi. Mars leur avaient fait faire différents exercices au courant de la semaine. Son sortilège bizarre avait bien fonctionné, la jambe de Harry était redevenue intacte. 

-Pourquoi il nous a fait faire tout ça, à ton avis? Demanda Elisa qui était en train de lire un livre.

-Il veut nous tester pour savoir si on est capable de faire ce qu'il veut de nous.

-Tu es sûr?

Harry acquiesça avant de se lever pour se diriger vers le bureau de Mars trois étages plus bas. Il leur avait dit de se reposer et de le rejoindre deux heures plus tard.

-Ah, bonjour! Leur dit-il lorsqu'il vit les deux adolescent arriver. Nous allons maintenant commencer les cours d'animagus.

-On a pas encore commencé? Demanda Elisa.

-Bien sûr que non! Nous en étions qu'aux préliminaires! Maintenant, j'ai compilé vos résultats et j'ai trouvé en quels animaux vous allez vous transformer.

-On ne choisira même pas?

-Non. Vous allez prendre les animaux qui vous conviennent le mieux. Harry, tu seras un loup. Elisa, toi tu seras une gerbille.

-C'est quoi une gerbille? Je veux pas être une gerbille!

Harry souriait. Il savait qu'il deviendrait un loup. Il le sentait. Et peut importe le choix de Mars, c'est cet animal-là qui lui plaisait alors c'est celui-là qu'il serait devenu.

-Une gerbille, c'est un petit rongeur. C'est comme un mélange entre un hamster et une souris. C'est très curieux. Les gerbilles sont d'habitude sympathiques. Elles sont nocturnes aussi. Vous avez des questions avant de commencer l'entraînement?

Elisa regarda Harry et un petit sourire méchant se glissa sur ses lèvres.

-Il y a une amie à moi qui est enceinte et qui va devenir animagus. Si jamais elle accouche pendant qu'elle est animal, elle va accoucher d'un bébé animal?

-Je suppose, oui. Pourquoi?

Elisa regarda de nouveau le garçon qui lui faisait un air méchant et éclata de rire.

-Pour rien…

********************

Hermione et Ron étaient fin prêts. Ils s'étaient fait des sac-à-dos avec des provisions, avaient revêtus des vêtements chauds et avaient prit la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Ils étaient prêts à partir à la rescousse de Harry et d'Elisa. Parcourant les collège Poudlard vers la sortie, les deux jeunes gens se dépêchaient. L'ordre du Phénix patrouillaient les couloirs à cette heure-là.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au Hall d'entrée, ils sursautèrent au son de la voix de Malefoy.

-Je viens avec vous.

Il avait dit ça, sec, net.

-Comment tu sais qu'on s'en va?

-Je vous observe depuis une semaine. Je viens avec vous sauver les 2 Potter.

Ron s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais Hermione répondit avant lui :

-D'accord. Tu es prêt?

Drago acquiesça. (oh oui je l'ai eu!!! C la permière foi je réussi à écrire se mot la sans faire de faute… une chance sa existe le correcteur!)

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la sortie puis se retrouvèrent dans le parc noir de Poudlard pour se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Ils restaient tous trois silencieux. 

Ron réfléchissait. Plus précisément, il pensait à Lavande. Elle l'avait embrassé. Et elle avait dit qu'il était craquant. Lui. Ron Weasley. Il n'en revenait pas encore. Elle avait recousu la plaie que lui avaient laissé Elisa et Hermione, et elle avait prit leur place. Avant de partir, il lui avait laissé un mot. Ou plutôt ce qu'on aurait pu appelé une déclaration d'amour.

Hermione, de son côté, pensait à Harry. Elle avait été avec lui pendant trois merveilleux jours cet été, puis pendant un mois, mais il ne comptait pas ce mois-là. Harry ne se souvenait pas pendant ce mois-là. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été avec lui plus que ça ces derniers temps. Elle s'ennuyait de lui. Mais elle gardait confiance et savait que viendrait un jour où ils pourraient vivre heureux. Enfin, elle espérait. Mais avant que se jour-là arrive, il y avait beaucoup d'obstacles. Elle était enceinte. À quinze ans. Peut-être que le monde n'avait pas remarqué à cause des derniers événements, mais ça commençait à paraître. Souvent elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais elle se débrouillait pour que ça ne paraisse pas. Et comment allait-elle l'annoncer à ses parents?

Et voilà! Thats'it! You did it mic! Bon c sa ge lé fini, c'est mon + long à date pi je suis full fier. J'avais l'intention de mettre le procès de Dumbledore dedans mais j'ai pas eu le temps ce soir et je vous l'avais promis aujourd'hui… tan pi! Prochain chapitre! J'ai une question pour vous : est-ce que vous préférez des chapitres + long comme celui-là ou bien des chapitre genre 8 ou 9? C sur que la longueur est proportionnelle au temps de publication… Dite le moi jva faire comme vous voulez. En2k, je vous remercie encore pour vos revews pi c sa.

Salut!

Mic

MPZT


	11. Le procès

Auteur : MPZT

Mail : mpzt@hotmail.com

Titre : Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal 

Base : Harry Potter (non, pour de vrai?)

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas a moi i son a Rowling blablababla…

Genre : Romance, Mystère, Action, Aventure…

Résumé : Quand Ron et Hermione arrivent à l'école des sorciers, ils apprennent que Harry est gravement blessé et ne peut plus être guérir disons… magiquement… Ron et Hermione vont faire un ti tour chez Hagrid pi ils s'apprennent que Crocdur a eu des ti bébés. Il y a des nouveaux élèves, dont Elisabeth Hansen qui devient amie avec Ron et Hermione. Elisa, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apprennent qu'ils suivront des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avancés avec Lupin et des cours d'animagie avec Sirius. Une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch doit être formée : capitaine et attrapeur : Harry, Poursuiveuses : Hermione, Elisa, Phanie, Gardien : Ramos, Batteurs : Ron, Éric. Harry a une vision se faisant attaquer par les chiens de Hagrid. Harry se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione (a que je suis original!). Il finit par sortir avec elle. Harry et Elisa sont en retard pour la journée à Pré-au-lard alors ils utilisent le passage de la sorcière borgne, où ils sont attaqués par Voldemort. Ils s'en sortent, mais Harry disparaît. Harry se réveille dans l'éclat de Crystal , ou un certain Dovterlom lui demande son aide : Harry doit sauver l'adolescent pris dans le cristal depuis 50 ans. En échange, Dovterlom tuerait Voldemort. On renvoie Harry dans son monde en lui donnant des pierres qui lui permettent de parler par télépathie. Voldemort s'empart de la prophétie de l'incantiosa, qui est, supposément, très importante. Dumbledore raconte la légende qui dit… ben la c ben trop long à dire fac aller voir au début du chapitre 7. Nos héros apprennent aussi que Elisa et Harry sont frère et sœur. Elisa, se sentant de trop, fugue vers la forêt interdite. Harry apprend que Hermione est enceinte et qu'il est le père. Sirius, Ron et Hermione partent à la recherche d'Elisa. Elisa et Harry se font prendre comme prisonniers par Mars. Pendant ce temps-là, Voldemort attaque l'école et prend Ginny comme prisonnière. Il tue Flitwick et plusieurs élèves. Harry et Elisa sont avec Mars et suivent un entrainement pour devenir Animagus. Dumbledore va avoir un procès pour voir si il va continuer d'être directeur de Poudlard. Draco, Ron et Hermione vont essayer de sauver Harry et Elisa.

Petite note : quand les gens parlent, je met un –(parole), quand i pensent, je met en italique, pi quand ils communiquent avec les pierres (vous verrez plus tard), je met entre " pi en italique. Les bouts ousque c voldemort ou un autre méchant, je lé met aussi en italique.

Persos que vous risquez d'oublier par ce qui sont à moi pi que j'lé mentionne po souvent : 

Phanie Ouellette : nouvelle gryffondor de 4e , poursuiveuse

Ramos Thâat :nouveau gryffondor de 4e , gardien de l'équipe de quidditch

Thot Thaât : père de Ramos, membre de l'ordre du Phénix

Éric Goulet : gryffondor de 6e, batteur de l'équipe de quidditch. Voldemort l'a tué.

Dovterlom : Adolescent de l'âge de Harry enfermé dans l'éclat de Crystal il y a 50 ans par notre mage noir préféré j'ai nommé Voldemort.

Mars : Grand méchant qui créa l'éclat de Crystal. Il a pris Harry et Elisa comme prisonniers et les entraîne à devenir animagus.

Troyan : centaure miniaturisé donné par Sirius à Harry.

Emilia Mirkwood : membre de l'ordre du Phénix

John Gadji : membre de l'ordre du Phénix

Bon ben je vous dis Salut tout le monde! J'ai décidé d'être ben gentil en mettant le chapitre 11 le lendemain de la mise du chapitre 10. Je me suis full dépêché pour pouvoir vous le donner. Et je crois que gentillesse amène gentillesse. Sivouplait je pourrais tu avoir des reviews? Mais la je vous arrete tout de suite ceux qui vont encore dire que je vais arreter parce que je veux des reviews. Peu importe, je continue, mais vous savez, les reviews c'est comme… une source d'inspiration… en2k, je vous dit bonne lecture. J'espère vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Il est un 'tit peu plus petit que d'habitude, mais je crois que c'est quand même bien.

Sur ce, 

Ciao

MIC

Ch11 : le procès

Hermione, Ron et Drago continuaient à progresser à travers la forêt interdite. Il faisait très noir et ils ne distinguaient rien de plus que la faible portion du terrain éclairée par leurs Lumos.

Soudain, un bruit les fis sursauter. C'était un bruit de galop, comme un cheval qui courrait. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent. Mais les trois compagnons se sentaient épiés.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense… murmura Malefoy.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu penses? Demanda lentement Hermione.

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de répondre. En deux temps trois mouvements, un groupe de centaures les entourèrent et pointèrent leurs longues lances sur eux, les empêchant de faire le moindre geste.

-Que font trois enfants seuls dans la forêt des Centaures?

-Je… Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger… essaya Hermione.

-Vous avez pénétré la forêt des centaures. Vous avez violé les lois du roi. 

-On… On ne savait pas… On s'est perdu… On va s'en aller…

-Il est trop tard… On ne peut pas vous laisser partir. Suivez-nous.

Les trois compagnons se mirent en marche, toujours encerclés par les lances.

Hermione pensa alors à sa pierre de l'hablado.

__

"Ron? Ron tu m'entends? "

" Ouais… "

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? "

" Je pense pas qu'ils nous donnent le choix "

" Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de si mal? "

" On a violé une loi du roi en pénétrant sur leurs terres… "

" Il vont nous tuer "

Drago s'était joint à la conversation. 

__

" Tu as une pierre? "

" Oui. Je me la suis procuré dans l'allée des embrumes l'an passé. Mais c'est pas ça l'important. Ils vont nous tuer. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal à pénétrer dans leurs terres? "

" Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle tribu de centaures. Ils détestent les sorciers parce que plusieurs membres de leur tribu ont été capturés puis miniaturisés "

" Hermione, c'est pas ça que Harry a reçu pour sa fête? "

" Potter a un centaure miniature? "

" C'est ça "

" Comment a-t-il pu se le procurer? Ça vaut environ 700 gallions! "

" C'est si cher que ça ? Il l'a reçu de Sirius! "

" C'est grave. Si jamais on le coince, il peut aller en prison! "

" C'est interdit? "

" Devine! "

" Merde. Ça va mal. "

" Pourquoi? "

" Parce que son centaure est dans mon sac-à-dos. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? "

" Je sais pas, il a tenu à venir avec nous. "

Drago laissa échapper un long soupir, ce qui lui valu un coup de coup de lance d'un centaure. L'homme-cheval manqua exprès sa cible, mais déchira une partie du jean de Drago. Sa pierre glissa par l'ouverture. Le garçon grogna. Il ne pourrait plus communiquer avec les deux autres.

__

"Eh, vous autres, ça va? " fit Dovterlom.

__

" Ouais, super! T'aurais pas un moyen pour ne pas se faire tuer par des centaures? "

" Désolé, non. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que Voldemort a fait construire une forteresse de l'autre côté de la forêt interdite. "

" Quoi!? Tu es sûr? "

" Non, quasiment pas. "

" Arrête d'être sarcastique et essaye de trouver quelque chose pour empêcher les centaures de nous tuer. "

********************

(Bon, moi je sais pas trop comment sa marche un procès, j'ai juste vu sa dans les films, fac on va dire que c'est disons la version…sorcière)

Dumbledore était assis à la table des accusés. Le juge, nul autre que Cornélius Fudge lui-même, se tenait près de lui. Ils étaient dans une grande salle au ministère de la magie. Dans la salle se tenait aussi le jury. Severus Rogue était assis au banc des témoins. L'avocat de Dumbledore était Arthur Weasley, qui avait fait aussi des études en droits. Lucius Malefoy était debout, près à assaillir le directeur de questions.

-Bonjour, commença Fudge. Mr Lucius Malefoy a poursuivi Albus Dumbledore pour responsable de la mort de quatre élèves et d'un professeur. 

-Mr Dumbledore, comment justifiez-vous le fait que cinq personnes soient mortes lors d'une attaque de BWG alors que vous êtes supposé veiller à ce que personne ne puisse pénétré l'aire de Poudlard?

-Objection votre honeur! Coupa Mr Weasley. Ce n'était pas un BWG, c'était Voldemort!

-Objection refusée. Rien ne prouve que c'était une attaque de Voldemort, répondit Fudge. Veuillez répondre, Mr Dumbledore.

-Environ ving-cinq mages noirs sont arrivés par la forêt interdite et ont attaqué les élèves qui se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard pour le Week-End. Le professeur Flitwick a essayé de les sauver, mais il est mort lui aussi.

Dumbledore avait dit ça avec un grand calme, un peu comme si il avait récité un chapelet.

-Et vous, où étiez-vous durant l'attaque?

-Dans mon bureau.

-Et que faisiez-vous?

-Je sirotais tranquillement mon café.

-Qu'avez-vous fait lorsque vous avez su ce qu'il se passait?

-Je me suis rendu sur les lieux le plus vite possible et j'ai chassé les derniers mangemorts. J'ai ensuite fait emmener les blessés à l'infirmerie.

-Et Ginny Weasley qui s'est fait enlever?

-Objection votre honneur! Lança Mr Weasley, surtout pour ne pas avoir à entendre plus de détails sur ce qui était arrivé à sa fille. Il était déjà assez bouleversé.

-Objection refusée. Veuillez continuer.

-Ginny a un lien avec Voldemort depuis sa première année parce qu'il l'a manipulé pour ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Voldemort a du l'enlever pour essayer de tirer de la puissance du lien.

-Voldemort n'est pas revenu! S'exclama Lucius Malefoy.

N'importe qui de compétent dans la salle aurait pu voir qu'il mentait. C'est ce pourquoi que, contrairement à Dumbledore, Mr Weasley et Rogue, Cornélius Fudge ne remarqua rien.

-En parlant de la chambre des secrets, comment avez-vous fait pour anéantir le monstre?

-C'est Harry Potter qui l'a fait.

-Vous avez envoyé un élève le faire à votre place?

-Non.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Vous m'aviez retiré de Poudlard. Comment vouliez-vous que j'aille combattre le monstre si j'étais enfermé à Azkaban?

-Mr le juge, je crois que cela est assez pour prouver que Albus Dumbledore se fait trop vieux pour diriger Poudlard.

-Je ne le crois pas, lança Rogue en se levant.

-Veuillez vous asseoir et vous taire! S'exclama Fudge en frappant la table de son marteau.

-Non je ne m'assiérai ni ne me tairai. Mr le ministre, comment pouvez-vous garder comme conseiller un adepte de magie noir, esclave de Voldemort? Si on retire Dumbledore de Poudlard, les mangemorts vont attaquer l'école et tuez les derniers Potter. Si cela arrive, notre univers s'écroulera! 

Rogue se tourna vers les personnes présentes dans la salle.

-Voldemort et Cornélius Fudge ont le même conseiller! On ne peut pas laisser un incompétent qui ne voit pas la différence entre le bien et le mal au pouvoir!

-Assez! Hurla Fudge en frappant de plus belle le petit bureau avec son marteau. Qu'on enferme Sévérus Rogue à Azkaban!

Alors que des détraqueurs entraient dans la salle et attachait les bras de Rogue qui ne bougeait pas, des centaines d'oiseaux, de toutes grosseurs et de toutes couleurs, entraient en trombe dans la salle de procès et laissaient échapper leurs lettres un peu partout.

-Assez! Répéta encore le ministre en s'obstinant à frapper sur sa table avec le petit marteau de juge.

Il attrapa un lettre et en déchira l'enveloppe avant de lire le message :

__

Comment osez-vous chasser Dumbledore de Poudlard? Si jamais vous faîtes ça, attendez-vous à avoir des nouvelles de nous.

Et il y avait une bonne cinquantaine de signature en-dessous.

-Elles sont toutes comme ça! Lança Malefoy au ministre.

Un léger sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de Dumbledore. Il penserait à remercier Hermione la prochaine fois qu'il la reverrait.

Le ministre, sur le bord d'exploser, cria :

-_Mejor Inciendo!_

Toutes les lettres prirent un feu et disparurent en quelques secondes.

-Dumbledore! S'exclama le ministre. Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire?

-Je n'y suis pour rien, Mr le ministre.

-Vous… Vous n'êtes plus en charge de Poudlard! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous!

******************** 

__

Le cimetière était vide, noir.(C'est ma dernière fois où je met ces phrases là! Snif…)_ Les pierres tombales dispersées donnaient un air macabre et sinistre. Le silence fut troublé par les bruits de personnes transplanant. On entendit alors des voix sinistres s'élever…_

-Maître, Dumbledore a été expulsé de Poudard, et Rogue est à Azkaban!

-HaHaHaHaHa! Le plus gros du travail est fait! Nous allons pouvoir tuer Potter. Autre chose?

-Votre forteresse est prête Maître! Nous allons pouvoir nous y loger!

-Très bien… Et ton fils, Malefoy…

-Il… Il ne veut pas. Il ne deviendra pas mangemort. Il nous trahirait. 

-Bon… Si c'est comme ça, tue-le.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit : tue-le!

-Bien Maître…

********************

-Pariplégi?

-Paraplégie.

Elisa était accroupie près de son frère couché par terre. Harry était en sueur. Sa cicatrice brûlait. Il se mit debout mais senti sa tête tourner.

-Ça ne va pas?

-Oui oui, ça va.

Mais Harry avait de la misère a tenir debout.

-Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Si je te dis que oui!

-Bon, Harry, je suis tannée! Arrête de me mentir! Arrête de tout garder pour toi! Tu te fais du tort!

Harry se laissa retomber sur son lit. Tout devenait flou devant lui. Il avait beau essayer de rester éveillé, il sentait tranquillement son esprit s'en aller. Finalement, il s'effondra complètement et s'évanouit.

Encore une fois, Elisa était prise de panique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire? 

Elle se rendit au bureau de Mars. Le vieil homme était assis dans son fauteuil et lisait un roman.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Harry s'est évanoui et… je ne sais pas quoi faire!

-Laisse-le là, de toute façon, il avait l'air fatigué hier.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais.

Elisa retourna silencieusement à leur chambre. Mais Harry n'y était plus. Au début, elle crut à une blague comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Mais elle se rappela du changement de son frère depuis qu'il était allé chez… ce pouvait-il qu'il soit retourné chez Dovterlom?

Les soupçons d'Elisa étaient fondés. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Dovterlom devant lui.

-Qu'est qu'y a? demanda Harry.

-J'avais besoin de te voir.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il se passe des choses graves.

-Plus graves que ce que tu m'a appris la dernière fois?

-C'est ça.

-Bon, OK, vas-y.

-Voldemort a fait édifier une forteresse de l'autre côté de la forêt interdite. Dumbledore n'est plus directeur de Poudlard. Cornélius Fudge refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort. Rogue est à Azkaban. Quatre élèves et un professeurs sont morts durant une attaque de Voldemort. Ginny Weasley a été prise en otage par Voldemort. Oh! Oui j'oubliais, Ron, Hermione et Drago Malefoy ont essayé de venir vous sauver mais ils ont été capturés par des centaures qui veulent les tuer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

Harry resta abasourdi. Tant de choses s'étaient passé en une semaine!

-Je…Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

-Il faut que tu retrouve l'éclat de crystal! Avec moi à tes côté, tu pourrais battre Voldemort une fois pour toutes.

-Mais je ne peux pas aller le chercher! Je suis pris avec Mars!

Dovterlom soupira. 

-Ça va vraiment mal notre affaire.

-Ouais… Qui sont les personnes qui sont mortes?

-Si je me souviens bien, il y avait le professeur Fliktwik…

-Flitwick…

-Il y avait aussi… Vincent Crabbe… Éric Goulet, Cho Chang et… Parvati Patil… Oui, c'est ça. J'ai aussi entendu que Lupin était gravement blessé.

Harry baissa la tête. Il se sentait coupable. Si Voldemort avait attaqué Poudlard, c'était certainement dans le but de le tuer. Mais à sa place, cinq autres personnes étaient mortes. Cinq.

-Dumbledore n'est plus directeur? Pourquoi?

-Ils le disent incompétent parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à sauver les cinq personnes. Lucius Malefoy influence beaucoup les autres…

Maintenant, ce n'était plus de la culpabilité, mais de la rage qui habitait Harry. De la rage envers Cornélius Fudge, Lucius Malefoy, envers Voldemort. Une rage qui ne tenait plus à l'intérieur de lui, qui ne voulait plus que sortir.

-Je… Est-ce que je peux parler à Ron et Hermione?

-Bien sûr, répondit Doverlom en lui tendant son crystal.

__

" Ron ? Hermione? Vous m'entendez? "

" Harry? Harry? C'est toi? "

" Ouais, c'est moi. Vous êtes ou? "

" Ben on a passé la nuit dans une cage, et puis là les centaures sont en train de décider ce qu'ils vont faire de nous. "

" Mais toi, t'es ou? "

" Chez Dov "

" Il t'a fait venir là? "

" Ouais "

" Mais… Il peut te faire revenir n'importe où ? "

" Ouais, je crois… "

" Pourrais-tu venir nous aider? "

" Hein? Mais… Je… OK, ouais. J'arrive. "

-Dov, il faut que j'aille sauver mes amis. Tu peux me faire réapparaître où je veux?

-Pas si tu continue à m'appeler Dov.

-Merci.

********************

Ginny était seule. Elle avait peur. Elle avait froid. Elle avait faim. Elle avait soif. Depuis une semaine, elle était enfermée dans une petite pièce noir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Voldemort l'avait capturé et emmené dans une forteresse. Et maintenant, elle était prise là, seule dans le noir. On lui emmenait de quoi boire et manger une fois par jour, le matin. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Bien que ses parents furent assez pauvres, elle mangeait beaucoup mieux que ça chez elle. Mais aujourd'hui s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'assez effrayant. Un mangemort était venu la chercher et l'avait emmené jusqu'à une grande salle où au centre se dressait un grand trône. Lord Voldemort était assis là.

-Bonjour, Ginny Weasley… Je suis content de te voir…

-Laissez-moi partir! S'était-elle écrié. Laissé moi partir! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Je veux tout savoir… Tout.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Je veux savoir comment utiliser la prophétie de l'incantiosa. Je veux savoir où se trouve l'éclat de Crystal. Je veux savoir où est Potter.

-Mais… je… je ne sais rien de tout cela!

-Bien sûr que tu le sais. Tu es la réincarnation de la grande magicienne Gruntilda Werdaza!

-Non! Je ne suis la réincarnation de personne. Je suis moi. Je…

-Cherche au plus profond de toi et dit-le moi. Sinon je me verrai dans l'obligeance de te tuer!

Et c'est ainsi qu'on a avait ramené la pauvre Ginny toute tremblante dans sa cellule.

J'espère que vous avez aimé…

Ya toujours personne qui a répondu à ma question existentielle : on dit tu un ou une review? Sivouplait répondez-moi vite parce que sa me tracasse, j'arrive pu a dormir (non non lol) mais en2k, salut!

Mic

MPZT

Dans votre prochain épisode de _L'éclat de Crystal_ :

-Harry va aller sauver ses amis;

-Dumbledore va défier le ministère;

-Sirius va se faire pardonner auprès de Rogue;

-Rita Skiter va revenir.

Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus... chut!

Si vous êtes ben ben gentil je vais peut-être aller ben ben vite…


	12. Sauvetages

Auteur : MPZT

Mail : mpzt@hotmail.com

Titre : Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal 

Base : Harry Potter (non, pour de vrai?)

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas a moi i son a Rowling blablababla…

Genre : Romance, Mystère, Action, Aventure…

Résumé : Quand Ron et Hermione arrivent à l'école des sorciers, ils apprennent que Harry est gravement blessé et ne peut plus être guérir disons… magiquement… Ron et Hermione vont faire un ti tour chez Hagrid pi ils s'apprennent que Crocdur a eu des ti bébés. Il y a des nouveaux élèves, dont Elisabeth Hansen qui devient amie avec Ron et Hermione. Elisa, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apprennent qu'ils suivront des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avancés avec Lupin et des cours d'animagie avec Sirius. Une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch doit être formée : capitaine et attrapeur : Harry, Poursuiveuses : Hermione, Elisa, Phanie, Gardien : Ramos, Batteurs : Ron, Éric. Harry a une vision se faisant attaquer par les chiens de Hagrid. Harry se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione (a que je suis original!). Il finit par sortir avec elle. Harry et Elisa sont en retard pour la journée à Pré-au-lard alors ils utilisent le passage de la sorcière borgne, où ils sont attaqués par Voldemort. Ils s'en sortent, mais Harry disparaît. Harry se réveille dans l'éclat de Crystal , ou un certain Dovterlom lui demande son aide : Harry doit sauver l'adolescent pris dans le cristal depuis 50 ans. En échange, Dovterlom tuerait Voldemort. On renvoie Harry dans son monde en lui donnant des pierres qui lui permettent de parler par télépathie. Voldemort s'empart de la prophétie de l'incantiosa, qui est, supposément, très importante. Dumbledore raconte la légende qui dit… ben la c ben trop long à dire fac aller voir au début du chapitre 7. Nos héros apprennent aussi que Elisa et Harry sont frère et sœur. Elisa, se sentant de trop, fugue vers la forêt interdite. Harry apprend que  Hermione est enceinte et qu'il est le père. Sirius, Ron et Hermione partent à la recherche d'Elisa. Elisa et Harry se font prendre comme prisonniers par Mars. Pendant ce temps-là, Voldemort attaque l'école et prend Ginny comme prisonnière. Il tue Flitwick et plusieurs élèves. Harry et Elisa sont avec Mars et suivent un entrainement pour devenir Animagus. Dumbledore va avoir un procès pour voir si il va continuer d'être directeur de Poudlard. Draco, Ron et Hermione vont essayer de sauver Harry et Elisa. Ils se font capturer par des centaures. Entre temps, Dumbledore a un procès. Il se voit retirer la charge de Poudlard et Rogue va à Azkaban.

Petite note : quand les gens parlent, je met un –(parole), quand i pensent, je met en italique, pi quand ils communiquent avec les pierres (vous verrez plus tard), je met entre « pi en italique. Les bouts ousque c voldemort ou un autre méchant, je lé met aussi en italique.

Persos que vous risquez d'oublier par ce qui sont à moi pi que j'lé mentionne po souvent : 

Phanie Ouellette : nouvelle gryffondor de 4e , poursuiveuse

Ramos Thâat :nouveau gryffondor de 4e , gardien de l'équipe de quidditch

Thot Thaât : père de Ramos, membre de l'ordre du Phénix

Éric Goulet : gryffondor de 6e, batteur de l'équipe de quidditch. Voldemort l'a tué.

Dovterlom : Adolescent de l'âge de Harry enfermé dans l'éclat de Crystal il y a 50 ans par notre mage noir préféré j'ai nommé Voldemort.

Mars : Grand méchant qui créa l'éclat de Crystal. Il a pris Harry et Elisa comme prisonniers et les entraîne à devenir animagus.

Troyan : centaure miniaturisé donné par Sirius à Harry.

Emilia Mirkwood : membre de l'ordre du Phénix

John Gadji : membre de l'ordre du Phénix

*vous imaginez la musique du seigneur des anneaux*

Un Crystal pour les gouverner tous

Un Crystal pour les trouver…

Un Crystal pour les amener tous

Et dans les ténèbres les lier…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^

Mais dans le fond, c'est très sensé… si vous y penser, là, tout le monde ils veulent le Crystal. Dans le fond le Crystal les gouverne… Mars, Voldemort, ils le veulent absolument, pi ils vont finir par s'entretuer s'ils continuent comme ça… Non, non ça ferait pas une bonne fin… mais avouer… regardez ques sa donne en Anglais :

One Crystal to rule them all

One Crystal to find them…

One Crystal to bring them all

And in the darkness bind them…

Bon, j'avoue, j'avoue que ça sonne mieux avec « ring » sauf que…

En2k, Bonne lecture!

Ch12 : Sauvetages

Pour changer, Elisa était paniquée. C'était devenu une habitude depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter Poudlard. En ce moment, c'était parce que son frère avait complètement disparu. Et la dernière fois que ça s'était produit, il était revenu dans un état vraiment critique. Ne pouvant plus tenir en place, elle se dirigea une fois de plus vers le bureau de Mars.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois-ci? Il a disparu?

-Euh… c'est ça…

Mars se redressa subitement dans son fauteuil.

-Il a disparu? Répéta-t-il, mais en oubliant la pointe de sarcasme qu'il avait pris la première fois.

-Oui… Je crois qu'il est parti voir Dovterlom…

-C'est celui à qui j'ai parlé par ta pierre de l'hablado?

-Ouais… ça doit être lui…

-Il est où, cet homme là?

-Dans l'éclat de Crystal, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Dans l'éclat de Crystal?

Ses yeux brillaient d'une façon qui aurait même fait frissonner Voldemort.

-Il existe encore?

_Pauvre conne _se dit Elisa à elle-même. Si jamais un autre maniaque se mettait à courir après l'éclat de Crystal…

-Où est-il? Sais-tu où il est?

-N…Non…

-Tu me ments! S'exclama-t-il en se levant et en attrapant le poignet de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne se sauve.

Mais c'était justement ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Pourquoi Harry n'était-il pas là dans ces situations-là? C'est alors que quelque chose de semblable à ce qui s'était produit pour Harry arriva.

_-Repoussado!_ Cria-t-elle sans le vouloir.

C'était sorti comme ça. Sans qu'elle ne le décide. Un bouclier se dressa autour d'elle, repoussant l'homme par-dessus son bureau. C'est alors qu'Elisa aperçu sa pierre. Son rubis. Il était placé sur le bureau de Mars, pas du tout à l'abris des regards. Elle s'en empara sans que le vieux magiciens ne s'en rende compte et le glissa dans sa poche.

-Je suis désolée! Je… Je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'est sorti tout seul!

-Très impressionnant, se contenta de répondre Mars tandis qu'il se remettait debout.

-Qu'est-ce qui est très impressionnant?

-Je suis le seul à connaître cette formule.

-Mais non, Harry l'a fait l'autre jour…

Elle regretta encore d'avoir dit ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop renseigné sur eux. Se levant debout, Mars lança à Elisa :

-Vient avec moi. On va chercher l'éclat de Crystal.

********************

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans la forêt. Bien qu'il soit le matin, le soleil était caché par les nombreux arbres. Ne sachant où aller, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança le charme des quatre points (ou queqchose comme ça). Il avait maintenant au bout de sa baguette une boule de lumière qui devenait rouge lorsqu'il la pointait vers le Nord. Harry décida de se diriger vers le Nord-Est. Plus il avançait dans la forêt, plus les arbres se faisaient nombreux. Après quelques minutes de marche, il commença à voir devant lui des huttes grossières, construites avec de la paille et des branches. La première chose qui attira son attention, c'était les trois personnes attachées à des arbres et les centaures tenant des branches enflammées.

S'il n'agissait pas, Ron et Hermione allaient mourir sur un bûcher! Il se foutait pas mal de l'avenir de Malefoy, il tenait beaucoup plus à sauver son ami, sa petite amie et son enfant. Il devait agir dans l'immédiat. 

-Ehhh vous! Cria-t-il pour attirer l'attention des centaures.

Bon, c'était un petit peu délibérer comme action. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire? Il n'avait même pas de baguette magique! Et puis si un centaure et un humain faisaient la course, on ne miserait pas sur l'humain à moins de vouloir perdre de l'argent. Alors, comme un idiot, Harry resta là pendant que les gardes avançaient avec leur lances puis l'attachait à un quatrième arbre.

-Vraiment, je te félicite Potter. Là, tu m'épates!

Harry se contenta de grogner pour montrer son mécontentement.

-Nous allons maintenant passer au sacrifice! S'exclama un centaure. Veuillez enflammer la quatrième torche!

-Mais pourquoi ils veulent nous brûler? Demanda Harry.

-Parce que vous avez pénétrer sur nos terres, humains. Avez-vous une dernière volonté avant de mourir?

-On peut pas dire partir, hein? Essaya Ron.

-Ron, tu as Troyan? Demanda Harry.

-Euh… Ouais… mais c'est pas trop le moment…

-Troyan, fais quelque chose! Cria Hary.

-Troyan? Vous avez dit Troyan? 

-Oui, c'est moi, Roland, fit le centaure miniature. Veuillez détacher cet humain pour que je puisse enfin respirer.

La voix provenait du sac à dos de Ron. 

-Vite! Détachez-le s'exclama le dénommé Roland.

Lorsque Ron fut détaché, il retira son sac à dos et le jeta par terre. Troyan sortit du sac, s'étira, et dit :

-Je vous remercie.

-Chef, excusez-nous, nous ne savions pas que vous étiez là…

-Ça va Roland, ça va.

-Vous avez été miniaturiser?

-Oui. J'ai fait exprès de me faire prendre. Je voulais comprendre le fonctionnement des humains.

Harry en doutait fort. Mais il ne dit rien, il était déjà dans une assez mauvaise situation.

-Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit?

-Parce que je voulais voir si tu respecterais les règles de la tribu même si j'étais absent. Je ne peux plus être chef. Roland, je te déclare chef des centaures!

-Merci chef.

-Je ne suis plus chef.

-Bien chef.

-Bon, Harry Potter, commença l'ex-chef. Tu m'as oublié ces derniers temps?

-Disons que je n'ai pas beaucoup été là…

-C'est ça, c'est ça… Bon, maintenant on va pouvoir vous brûler! 

-Quoi? 

-Non non, je blaguais… Reposez-vous jusqu'à demain et nous repartirons. Vous voulez aller jusqu'à la tour d'Izkiban, c'est ça?

-Oui… 

-Ok. Maintenant aller vous amuser, j'ai à parler avec le nouveau chef. 

Il les prenait vraiment pour des enfants. Mais dans le fond, ils étaient encore un peu enfants…

********************

La barbe de Dumbledore flottait dans le vent. Son chapeau menaçait de s'envoler. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa à temps. C'était quand même bien de ressentir encore une fois ce sentiment de liberté. Il faut dire que cela faisait longtemps que Dumbledore avait volé sur un balais. Quand il était jeune, il faisait du Quidditch, mais cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait volé comme ça. 

Le vieil homme commença à voir se dessiner dans le ciel les tours de Poudlard. Aussitôt hors de la vue des gens du ministère, Dumbledore était allé acheter un Agecanonix 8, un ballais spécial pour personnes âgées. Et maintenant, il volait vers son école, défiant le ministère, et leur montrant une fois pour toute qu'il n'abandonnerait pas ses élèves et professeurs.

Dumbledore se posa en douceur par terre, et se rendit le plus vite jusqu'à son bureau. McGonnagal et Sirius y étaient assis.

-Professeur! S'exclama Sirius quand il vit le vieil homme entrer. Il avait gardé l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça.

-Vous avez gagné? Demanda McGonagall, optimiste.

-Non.

-Mais que faîtes-vous ici?

-Je reprends le contrôle. On recommence les cours. Tout de suite. Mr Black, vous vous occuper des cours de sortilège.

-Mais professeur…

-Pas de mais. Minerva, allez prévenir les élèves.

McGonnagal sortit de la pièce.

-Il faut absolument trouver un moyen d'aller tirer Severus d'Azkaban.

-Je vais le faire.

-Pardon?

-Je vais le faire. Je suis animagus. J'y suis déjà aller. Et j'ai une dette envers lui.

-D'accord. Je m'occuperai des cours de sortilèges.

-Mais professeur, Fudge va sûrement se rendre compte de votre retour assez vite!

-Pas si je prends du polynectar.

-Mais ça prend un mois à préparer!

-J'en ai de prêt. J'en ai toujours de prêt. Il me faut juste me transformer en enseignant.

-Qui est-ce que vous allez prendre?

-Remus Lupin.

-Ah, oui je vois… Mais les cours de potions?

-Ils ne sont pas importants en ce moment. Ne parlez à personne de mon retour. Allez-y.

********************

(non mariecool je m'obstine à mettre exactement 20 étoiles bon!!!)

Severus Rogue était assis seul, dans le coin de sa cellule. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que ça aurait pu être si pire que ça aller à Azkaban. Aucune pensée joyeuse ne l'habitait. Il avait perdu toutes ses raisons de vivres. Comment Sirius Black avait-il pu endurer cela tant de temps? C'est à ce moment qu'un aboiement résonna dans les cachots, provoquant de longs échos. Ça aurait été drôle si ça avait été justement Sirius Black. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Un autre jappement retentit. Rogue se leva. Avait-il vraiment vu un chien noir passer devant lui? N'était-ce pas impossible? Mais oui, un chien noir, qui lui rappelait un certain dangereux criminel, venait de passer devant sa cellule. Une lueur d'espoir l'envahit, mais ne dura que quelques secondes, tout de suite aspirée par un détraqueur qui venait lui apporté à manger. À ce moment-là, le chien noir se faufila dans la cellule. Puis prit forme humaine. Severus ne remarqua pas tout de suite le changement. Mais lorsqu'il entendit l'autre homme dire son nom, il sortit de sa stupeur.

-Black? Sirius Black?

-Rogue, c'est pas le moment de traîner. Tu es animagus?

-Je… Oui…

-Quand il repassera, tu te transforme et tu me suis.

Effectivement, il fallait avoir un guide pour se promener à travers Azkaban. C'était comme un long labyrinthe qui s'étendait sur plusieurs étages. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, la créature repassa.

-On y va. 

Sirius se transforma en chien, et Rogue en chacal. Il était devenu animagus durant sa période de mangemort.

Les deux animaux se glissèrent par la porte entre ouverte et se mirent à courir. Severus suivait le mieux possible le chien noir devant lui. Il n'était pas très habitué à courir à quatre pattes. Il tourna sa tête. Derrière lui, le détraqueur n'avait pas bougé. Mais autre chose attira son attention. Un jet de lumière s'approchait rapidement et dangereusement de lui. Il voulut lancer un « on est poursuivi! » mais seul un grognement sortit de sa gueule. Sirius eut tout de même l'air d'avoir compris. Il accéléra. Rogue avait de la misère à le suivre. 

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, descendant d'étages en étages. Lorsqu'il furent rendus au rez-de-chaussée, Sirius s'arrêta. Avec son museau, il pointa le mur, ce qui se révéla être une grande porte en acier. Ils étaient pris dans Azkaban. C'est alors qu'un bruit de pas métallique se fit entendre, de plus en plus près d'eux. Une créature avançait. Elle avait l'allure d'un détraqueur, mais portait une armure de métal. Une chose frappante, elle tenait une baguette magique. Et justement, la baguette fut utilisée pour lancer deux stupéfix. Azkaban avait récolté un de ses vieux prisonniers.

********************

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient content de souffler un peu. Les dernières semaines avaient été difficiles. Hermione, assise sur Harry, lui racontait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur séparation, tandis que Ron corrigeait ou mettait ses commentaires dans son récit. Malefoy était assis non loin d'eux, mais ne parlait pas. Il écoutait. Potter, Weasley et Granger étaient mieux qu'il ne le croyait. Ils étaient quand même des gens biens. 

Un peu plus tard, Troyan vint les prévenir qu'ils partaient. Le groupe se mit donc en route vers la tour d'Izkiban. Troyan insista pour rester hors du sac de Ron. Harry dut donc le porter dans ses bras tout le voyage.

-Comment on va faire pour descendre? Demanda Harry quand ils arrivèrent au fossé.

-Nous y avons pensé, dit Ron en sortant de son sac deux balais miniatures.

Après les avoir fait agrandir, ils descendirent deux par deux sur les balais et se rendirent au pied de la tour. La porte était ouverte. Ils s'y glissèrent et fouillèrent la tour. Il n'y avait personne.

-Où est Elisa? Demanda Ron.

-Elle était ici quand Dovterlom m'a fait venir.

-Venez voir ça! Leur cria Hermione, penchée en-dessous d'une petite table.

Un mot avait été écrit en hâte par Elisa.

_Nous partons. Éclat de Crystal. __Godric Hollow. Help!!!_

Voilà, fini. Bon je sais, il était pas long pi en plus il était plat pi en plus ça a pris du temps avant qu'il vienne. Mais… je suis désolé c'est parce que j'ai un peu de misère à aller vite avec 2 fic…

Je sais, finalement Rita Skeeter elle est pas revenu. J'ai changé d'idée. Mais elle va revenir d'ici un chapitre ou deux.

Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, mais je part chez mes cousins pendant quelques jours. Ça veut dire que j'écrirai pas pendant quelques jours. Je suis désolé, mais mon prochain chapitre va être long à paraître… Mais je vous promet que je vais me rattraper après.

D'ici là, vous pouvez toujours aller lire ma nouvelle fic _Changement Radical_… et vous pouvez aussi reviewer!!!

En2k, Salut

M!C       ^_^        M!C

***~(:_MPZT_ :)~***

(avouez qu'elle est foul belle ma signature… en2k moi chui foul fier…)


	13. Le retour du Scarabée

Auteur : MPZT

Mail : mpzt@hotmail.com

Titre : Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal 

Base : Harry Potter (non, pour de vrai?)

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas a moi i son a Rowling blablababla…

Genre : Romance, Mystère, Action, Aventure…

Résumé : Quand Ron et Hermione arrivent à l'école des sorciers, ils apprennent que Harry est gravement blessé et ne peut plus être guérir disons… magiquement… Ron et Hermione vont faire un ti tour chez Hagrid pi ils s'apprennent que Crocdur a eu des ti bébés. Il y a des nouveaux élèves, dont Elisabeth Hansen qui devient amie avec Ron et Hermione. Elisa, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apprennent qu'ils suivront des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avancés avec Lupin et des cours d'animagie avec Sirius. Une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch doit être formée : capitaine et attrapeur : Harry, Poursuiveuses : Hermione, Elisa, Phanie, Gardien : Ramos, Batteurs : Ron, Éric. Harry a une vision se faisant attaquer par les chiens de Hagrid. Harry se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione (a que je suis original!). Il finit par sortir avec elle. Harry et Elisa sont en retard pour la journée à Pré-au-lard alors ils utilisent le passage de la sorcière borgne, où ils sont attaqués par Voldemort. Ils s'en sortent, mais Harry disparaît. Harry se réveille dans l'éclat de Crystal , ou un certain Dovterlom lui demande son aide : Harry doit sauver l'adolescent pris dans le cristal depuis 50 ans. En échange, Dovterlom tuerait Voldemort. On renvoie Harry dans son monde en lui donnant des pierres qui lui permettent de parler par télépathie. Voldemort s'empart de la prophétie de l'incantiosa, qui est, supposément, très importante. Dumbledore raconte la légende qui dit… ben la c ben trop long à dire fac aller voir au début du chapitre 7. Nos héros apprennent aussi que Elisa et Harry sont frère et sœur. Elisa, se sentant de trop, fugue vers la forêt interdite. Harry apprend que  Hermione est enceinte et qu'il est le père. Sirius, Ron et Hermione partent à la recherche d'Elisa. Elisa et Harry se font prendre comme prisonniers par Mars. Pendant ce temps-là, Voldemort attaque l'école et prend Ginny comme prisonnière. Il tue Flitwick et plusieurs élèves. Harry et Elisa sont avec Mars et suivent un entrainement pour devenir Animagus. Dumbledore va avoir un procès pour voir si il va continuer d'être directeur de Poudlard. Draco, Ron et Hermione vont essayer de sauver Harry et Elisa. Ils se font capturer par des centaures. Entre temps, Dumbledore a un procès. Il se voit retirer la charge de Poudlard et Rogue va à Azkaban. Sirius tante de sauver Rogue, mais se fait prendre par les détraqueurs. Dumbledore revient à Poudlard et prend du polynectar pour se transfomer en Lupin. Harry sauve ses amis des centaures. Ils se rendent à Izkiban, mais Elisa et Mars sont parti à la recherche de l'éclat de Crystal.

Petite note : quand les gens parlent, je met un –(parole), quand i pensent, je met en italique, pi quand ils communiquent avec les pierres (vous verrez plus tard), je met entre « pi en italique. Les bouts ousque c voldemort ou un autre méchant, je lé met aussi en italique.

Persos que vous risquez d'oublier par ce qui sont à moi pi que j'lé mentionne po souvent : 

Phanie Ouellette : nouvelle gryffondor de 4e , poursuiveuse

Ramos Thâat :nouveau gryffondor de 4e , gardien de l'équipe de quidditch

Thot Thaât : père de Ramos, membre de l'ordre du Phénix

Éric Goulet : gryffondor de 6e, batteur de l'équipe de quidditch. Voldemort l'a tué.

Dovterlom : Adolescent de l'âge de Harry enfermé dans l'éclat de Crystal il y a 50 ans par notre mage noir préféré j'ai nommé Voldemort.

Mars : Grand méchant qui créa l'éclat de Crystal. Il est parti avec Elisa pour retrouver son bijoux.

Troyan : centaure miniaturisé donné par Sirius à Harry.

Emilia Mirkwood : membre de l'ordre du Phénix

John Gadji : membre de l'ordre du Phénix

Roland : chef des centaures

Ch13: le retour du scarabée

-Quoi? Ils sont partis à Godric Hollow?

-On dirait bien…

Les quatre compagnons se jetaient des regards interrogateurs. Que devait-ils faire? Partir vers Godric Hollow? Aller prévenir Dumbledore?

-Non. Il ne faut pas partir à sa recherche. Nous ne savons même pas où on est et encore moins où ils sont rendus.

Hermione sortit sa pierre de la poche de son jean.

_« Elisa? Tu m'entends? »_

_« …Hermione? »_

_« Il t'a redonné ta pierre? »_

_« On peut dire ça comme ça… »_

_« Où vous êtes? »_

_« Je sais pas. Ça fait quelques heures qu'on marche, toujours dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas où par où on va… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? »_

_« On viens te chercher? »_

_« Non. C'est trop dangereux pour le moment. Laissez-moi faire pour le moment. Essayer d'aider quelqu'un d'autre. C'est notre occasion de retrouver l'éclat de Crystal. »_

_« T'es sûr? »_

_« Ça va aller. Arrête de me parler, il va remarquer quelque chose. »_

-Alors? Demanda Ron.

-Elle s'occupe de tout. Elle va essayer de retrouver l'éclat de Crystal.

-Bon… Mais on ne peut pas rester là à rien faire. Il faut continuer. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus urgent?

Harry raya de la liste qu'il avait dressée mentalement des choses qu'il devait faire « trouver l'éclat de Crystal » Il fallait maintenant… sauver Ginny.

-Ma sœur… commença Ron.

-On va la sauver. On retourne à Poudlard pour commencer et on se débrouille pour aller la chercher.

-Elle a été prise par Voldemort? Demanda Drago

Ron acquiesça.

-Vous ne réussirez pas.

-Comment ça?

-Vous n'avez jamais vu sa forteresse?

Les trois firent signe que non.

-Elle est immensément grande. Avec des murs de pierre… Vous avez lu _Lord of the Rings_?

Alors que les deux autres garçons faisaient signe que non, Hermione répondit :

-Oui. Et alors?

-C'est à peu près l'équivalant de Barad-Dûr.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

-C'est si pire que ça?

Malefoy hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Le mieux serait de retourner à Poudlard…

-Et vous ne me demandez pas mon avis? Lança alors Troyan.

-Non, on ne te le demande pas.

*******************

Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau. Il avait maintenant l'apparence de Remus Lupin qui était encore à l'infirmerie. Plusieurs professeurs, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient assis devant lui.

-Dumbledore, la construction des murs est terminée. Les sortilèges de protection ont aussi été mis en place, annonça Maugrey.

-Bien.

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers sa malle magique où il avait enfermé Pettigrow. Ils l'avaient complètement oublié pendant beaucoup de temps… S'attendant à trouver un mort, Dumbledore fut surpris de retrouver sa malle vide.

-Il s'est enfuit. Pettigrow s'est enfuit.

Personne ne dit mot.

À ce moment-là, quatre jeunes gens et un centaure miniature entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Où est Dumbledore? Demanda Harry.

-Ici. J'ai pris du polynectar…

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'ai plus la charge de Poudlard. Je passe pour le professeur Lupin qui est encore à l'infirmerie.

-Comment il va?

-Mieux…

Les yeux de Lupin observèrent les nouveaux arrivants.

-Où est Elisa? Demanda Dumbledore.

-C'est Mars… Il… Il l'a emmené. Il veut retrouver l'éclat de Crystal.

-Lui aussi?

Harry hocha la tête.

-C'est de plus en plus grave… Il faudrait pouvoir avoir un espion chez Voldemort…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'allumèrent.

-J…J'ai une idée! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle partit en courant et revient cinq minutes plus tard, un vivarium dans les mains. Un petit scarabée noir s'activait dedans.

-Ne me dis pas que… que… commença Harry.

-C'est Rita Skeeter.

Hermione souleva le couvercle de vitre incassable et attendit qu'elle se transforme. Après quelques secondes, une petite femme se tenait debout dans le vivarium.

-Qu…Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est… c'est une animagus? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui. Je l'ai gardée… Je savais bien qu'on aurait besoin d'elle un jour…

-Toi! Hurla-t-elle en pointant Hermione du doigt.

-Calmez-vous, lui commanda Dumbledore. Nous devons vous mettre au courant des dernières actualités : Voldemort est revenu. Il a fait édifié un forteresse de l'autre côté de la forêt. Il veut à tout pris retrouver un objet lui donnant un grand pouvoir : l'éclat de Crystal. 

-Et…

Malgré la terrible situation, elle semblait désintéressée, comme si le retour de Voldemort ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

-Nous aimerions que vous alliez l'espionner.

-Vous êtes fou? Vous voulez vraiment que je meurt?

-Si vous faîtes ça pour nous, on vous remet en liberté, on ne dit rien à personne à propos du fait que vous soyez animagus non déclaré. Sinon, on vous dénonce et vous irez séjourner à Azkaban.

Elle sembait décontenancée. Soit elle risquait sa vie à espionner un monstre, soit elle passait le reste de sa vie à pourrir à Azkaban.

-En plus, je crois que vous avez de l'expérience de le domaine de l'espionnage…

-D'accord. J'irai.

-Ne tentez pas de vous sauver. On va vous jeter un sort nous permettant de vous localiser en tout temps. Si vous tentez une seule fois de nous échapper, c'est Azkaban qui s'occupera de vous garder en place.

Elle déglutit, puis acquiesça.

********************

_Voldemort était assis sur son trône noir, dans une pièce noire, entouré par des hommes en noir_ (non non c'est pas men in black c'est des mangemorts !!! ^_^) _Il commença avec sa voix sifflante :_

_-Queudver, tu l'as trouvé?_

_-Non maître… J'ai cherché par tout. J'ai dévalisé des maisons… Mais il reste introuvable. Crabbe et Goyle sont encore là…_

_-Assez! Je veux que vous me le trouviez. Je veux quinze volontaires pour aller faire le ménage du quartier. Cherchez ensuite l'éclat de Crystal!!! Je veux aussi cinq personnes pour aller recruter les géants… Nous devons faire vite avant que Dumbledore le fasse… S'ils ne veulent pas, nous utiliserons la prophétie de l'incantiosa…_

_********************_

De retour dans une cellule! Vraiment… S'il avait fait cela pour se faire pardonner, et bien il avait échoué! Severus Rogue maudissait une fois de plus le nom de Sirius Black. Cet homme ne lui avait emmené que des ennuis! Il l'entendit grogner depuis la cellule en face de la sienne. Non mais vraiment… Ils avaient été attaqués par une sorte de… monstre… Un détraqueur métallique sorcier… C'était vraiment… horrible. Que pouvait-il espérer maintenant? Qui serait assez fou pour venir le chercher… Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres… Voir Potter arriver avec sa petite troupe aurait été comique… 

Rogue fut surprit d'entendre des pas dans le corridor. Des pas différents de ceux des détraqueurs, qui avançaient lentement et lourdement. Ce pas était rapide, voir pressé. Rogue fut encore plus étonné de voir surgir devant lui Cornélius Fudge, accompagné de Lucius Malefoy. Sans prêté attention à lui, ils se retournèrent vers Sirius.

-Ah, tiens tiens, lança le ministre, on a retrouvé notre vieux prisonnier…

Sirius leva la tête vers lui. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait du personnage devant lui. Des pas, d'un détraqueur cette fois, se firent entendre.

-Sortez-le et emmenez-le mois dans le bureau principal. 

_Le baiser du détraqueur_ pensa alors Rogue. Il fut prit de pitié –ce qui était rare chez lui – pour cet homme qu'il avait détesté toute sa vie. Mais il se dit alors que le détraqueur aurait donné son baiser sur place si ça avait été son sort. Non, le ministre était peut-être fou, mais pas con. Il allait faire autre chose avant de lui ôter son âme. Non… Il n'allait tout de même pas utiliser le véritaserum? Si jamais il le faisait… peut-être bien qu'il serait innocenter… non. Le ministre ne poserait pas cette question-là. Zut. Par Sirius, il saurait sûrement que Dumbledore l'avait protégé depuis plus d'un an, et que ce dernier était retourné à Poudlard malgré son interdiction… Dumbledore lui avait confié avant qu'il ne soit emmené à Azkaban ses plans…

********************

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Après tout ce temps à réussir à fuir, il était maintenant pris par un… monstre puis il allait recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Si proche du but…

On le ligota, puis on le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Sans qu'il ne tante de faire un mouvement, Malefoy lui fit ingurgiter du veritaserum. Il fit aussitôt effet. Sirius se sentit devenir léger, très léger.

-Bon… vous allez répondre à mes questions?

-Oui, répondit-il à contre-cœur, sans le vouloir.

-Que faisiez-vous ici?

-je venais sauver Severus Rogue.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous le sauver?

-Pour me faire pardonner auprès de lui et parce que Dumbledore m'avait donnée cette mission.

-Ah bon… Quand avez-vous revu Dumbledore?

-Quand il est revenu à Poudlard.

-Il est revenu?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour vous montrer qu'il n'abandonnerait pas ses élèves et professeurs.

-Et qu'a-t-il fait quand il est arrivé là-bas?

-Il a demandé que les cours reprennent normalement.

-Ah bon… Que se passe-t-il exactement pour causer tant de trouble? Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il fait construire des murs autour de son école?

-Pour se protéger de Voldemort.

-Voldemort est revenu?

-Oui

-Que veux-t-il?

-Retrouver l'éclat de crystal.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un objet qui va lui donner un grand pouvoir.

-Où est-il caché?

-Je ne le sais pas.

-Donnez-moi d'autres informations à propos des problèmes présents.

-Voldemort a fait construire une forteresse on ne sait pas où. Il est en train de recruter des peuples pour dominer le monde. Nous avons retrouvé la tour D'Izkiban dans la forêt bordant Poudlard, et Mars a pris en otage Harry et sa sœur. 

-Mars? Celui de la légende?

Cornélius Fudge fulminait. Il se retrouvait avec trois ennemis : Dumbledore, Voldemort et Mars. Lequel fallait-il tenter d'arrêter en premier?

-Ramener-le dans sa cellule. J'aurai peut-être besoin de lui plus tard.

Cornélius Fudge ne perdait pas son temps. Il avait déjà un plan. Il allait vaincre Dumbledore en premier. Le lendemain, il allait se rendre à Poudlard pour faire une visite… surprise.

********************

_Voldemort était toujours assis sur son trône noir. Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce par la porte, car on ne pouvait pas y transplanner._

_-Maître, j'ai écouté les informations de Sirius Black. Ils sont au courant de plus de choses qu'on ne le pense… Mais j'ai aussi appris quelque chose d'intéressant… Ils ont retrouvé la tour d'Izkiban. Mars y vit toujours. Et il a pris les deux Potter comme prisonniers…_

_-Mars? Il vit toujours? Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire. Sais-tu où est la tour?_

_-Oui… Dans la forêt qu'ils appellent « interdite »_

_-Bien… Quoi qu'il en soit… Va me chercher notre prisonnière._

_-Oui Maître._

_Cinq minutes plus tard…_

_-Bon… Ginny Weasley, je crois qu'il est l'heure de me donner quelques informations…_

_-Euh… Oui… Oui tout de suite… Je…_

_-Où est l'éclat de Crystal?_

_-Je… J'ai… J'ai vu qu'il était à… __Godric Hollow._

_-Idiote! Je le sais déjà! Où, plus précisément?_

_-Je… Je ne sais pas!_

_-Doloris!_

_Ginny s'effondra sur le sol, se tordant de douleur…_

_-HaHaHaHaHa!!! Peut-être que ça va t'aider à trouver…_

_-A…Arrêter! Je vous en prie… réussit-elle à prononcer, ce qui fit rire de plus belle le démon._

_Depuis le mur derrière eux, un petit scarabée en avait assez vu… Rita Skeeter était peut-être méchante, mais elle n'était pas sans-cœur. Voir la petite souffrir lui fit mal au cœur. Elle s'envola et prit la direction de Pouldard._

********************

Le lendemain matin, Cornélius Fudge apparut dans le village de Pré-au-lard. Il prit une diligence magique et se rendit jusqu'à l'école de sorcellerie. Sans faire le moindre signe de son arrivée, il entra dans le château et se rendit directement au bureau du directeur. À l'intérieur, il trouva tous les professeurs réunis qui discutaient.

-Oh, bonjour Mr le Minsitre! S'exclama mme Chourave.

-Où est Dumbledore?

-Il n'est pas là… Vous ne lui avez pas interdit de revenir ici?

-Bien sûr, mais je tiens d'une source sûre qu'il est revenu.

-Pardon? Non, on ne l'a pas vu…

Lupin, ou plutôt Dumbledore sourit. Les professeurs jouaient bien le jeux.

-C'est ça. 

Il fit volte-face et se sortit de la pièce.

-Albus, vous ne devriez pas rester ici! Si jamais il s'en rend compte, vous êtes fait… lui dit McGonagall.

-Effectivement… Prévenez Draco, Harry, Ron et Hermione de me rejoindre dans deux jours.

-Mais où allez-vous?

-À la tour d'Izkiban.

Pendant ce temps-là…

Fudge tourna et continua à suivre le corridor. Il croisa l'infirmerie. Curieux de voir le nombre de blessés, il entra à l'intérieur. Il remarqua tout de suite plusieurs personnes endormies… dont… non, ça ne se pouvait pas! Remus Lupin était inconscient, allongé sur un lit. Il venait de le voir dans le bureau de Dumbledore! Fudge remarqua qu'il lui manquait des cheveux. Une mèche avait été coupée… Non! Dumbledore n'avait tout de même pas prit… Non. 

Fudge se mit à courir et il se rendit au bureau qu'il venait de quitter. L'autre Lupin n'était plus là. Il se rendit donc au pas de course dehors juste à temps pour voir Dumbledore transformé en Lupin s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite puis disparaître à travers les arbres. Lançant quelques jurons, le ministre cracha par terre et se mit en route vers la diligence qui l'attendait toujours.

********************

Elisa marchait. Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'elle marchait. Si elle l'avait pu, elle se serait arrêtée, pour souffler un peu, pour manger quelque chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Mars marchait devant elle d'un bon pas, infatigable. Finalement, il s'arrêta. 

-On prend une pose de dix minutes.

Elisa soupira. Enfin. Mars lui tendit une gourde d'eau, qu'elle but entièrement en quelques secondes.

-Où on va?

-Là où l'éclat de Crystal est.

Donc, vers Godric Hollow. Vers sa ville natale. Là où elle avait vécu avec ses parents pendant quelques temps, avant qu'ils ne l'oublient…

Bon!!! Fini! Je l'ai fait. Je sais il est moins long que d'habitude mais voyez vous j'ai en ce moment trois fic et c'est dur de faire les trois en meme temps… en passant aller lire ma fic à la croisée des mondes cest la deuxième sur le site en français (dans la section « his dark materials »)

Je vous previens mes chapitres vont etre un 'tit peu moins long maintenant parce qu'il faut que je travaille aussi sur mes autre fic.

En passant je sais que des fois je met « voldemort » à la place de « dumbledore » ou vice-versa. Même si je me relis, je le vois pas tout le temps. Alors Sivouplait quand vous le voyer vous pouvez tu me le signaler sivouplait?

Merci

Salut

MPZT


	14. Drula partie 1

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Après cette llllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee absence dont je suis très conscient, je reviens avec ma fic Harry Potter et l'éclat de crystal.

Je suis très désolé, et j'ai une multitude de raisons justifiant mon manque à l'appel durant le dernier mois, dont le manque d'inspiration, entre autre…

Alors c'est ça, je reviens avec de toutes nouvelles idées, et un bien meilleur style narratif (enfin je crois…) parce que j'ai beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps, mais pas seulement du Harry Potter, plein d'autres choses… et je pense que ce sera mieux qu'avant.

Je suis TANÉ de ma tite entete cus-cus que je mettait avant. Vous le savez tous maintenant que je suis MPZT (mic pour certains), que mon mail cé mpzt@hotmail.com, pi que les persos i son po a moi… pi si vous vous souvenez pu de l'histoire, ben relisez-la!!

Tsé la depuis le début jparle des chiots de drula… pi sa reste comme une chose vague pour vous tous… ben la sa sera pu vague du tout!

Bonne lecture

Ch14 : Drula_partie 1

-ΧΨΩτgКвϊψψςς   зГΝeμΠЉЎφ  aЕόждагЮοЈ    ЕбзỢж…  эЎιζХuФБψψООи!!!

-Quoi? Demanda Hermione.

-Laisse tomber, c'est une incantation magique, expliqua Ron. Je pensais que tu connaissais tout à la magie! Ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

Ignorant la remarque, Hermione demanda :

-Ça sert à quoi?

-Je sais pas trop…

-Quoi? Comment ça tu sais pas trop? Comment peux-tu réciter une incantation sans savoir ce que ça fait?

-Relaxe, Hermione, ça va, de toute façon il faut qu'il y ait une fille à moins de 1 mère pour que ça fonctionne. T'en voit une toi? 

-Hum Hum!

-Quoi? euhh… oups… Désolé Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait?

-je crois que ça fait que… ah oui c'est ici! Ça fait que tous les livres de la pièce s'enflamment!

-Quoi? T'es pas sérieux!?

Ça, c'est ce qui ce serait passé si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Si Voldemort n'était pas revenu. Si Harry n'avait jamais reçu ce sort sadique l'empêchant de guérir. Si Dovterlom ne leur avait pas donné la mission de retrouver l'éclat de Crystal. Si Ginny n'était pas prisonnière de Voldemort. Si Mars et Elisa n'étaient pas partis à la recherche du Crystal.

Mais la vie avait fait que c'était tombé comme ça. Voldemort était revenu. Harry avait reçu le sort sadique. Dovterlom leur avait donné la mission de retrouver l'éclat de Crystal. Ginny était la prisonnière de Voldemort. Mars et Elisa étaient partis à la recherche du Crystal.

Hermione soupira. Elle était assise à sa place, c'était le cours d'histoire de la magie. Que Dumbledore fasse recommencer les cours, ça elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais qu'il oblige Harry, Ron et Hermione à les suivre aussi, ça elle ne le comprenait pas. Tous les trois étaient si impliqués dans les événements qui se passaient! Ron et Harry avaient tous deux une sœur prise en otage par deux différents grands mages noirs. Non, en fait, Elisa était prise par un grand mage blanc. Un méchant sorcier, mais qui ne pouvait utiliser la magie noire.

Hermione soupira (a que je suis original la moitié de mes paragraphes commencent avec ça…). Elle était fatiguée d'attendre. Toujours attendre. Attendre d'avoir des nouvelles d'Elisa. Attendre d'avoir des nouvelles de Rita Skeeter. Attendre d'avoir des nouvelles de Dumbledore. 

Hermione s'était observée dans le miroir, et avait remarqué qu'elle avait beaucoup grossie. La naissance du bébé approchait. Mais qu'allait-elle devenir avec un enfant? Elle devait encore aller à l'école pendant deux ans… et ça c'était si Voldemort, Mars et Cornélius Fudge étaient arrêtés. Qu'allait-elle faire? Et Harry. Pour lui aussi ça allait être dur. Mais qu'allaient-il faire?

********************

Un peu plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Arabella Figg était d'ordinaire une sorcière très douce. Elle avait en permanence un sourire affiché sur les lèvres. Elle parlait toujours à qui voulait bien l'entendre de ses chats. Toujours ses chats. 

« Il y a Minet, Minou, Minette… »

Plusieurs élèves se moquaient d'elle, mais elle ne s'en offusquait pas. Elle se contentait de leur répondre : « si vous connaissiez la vérité, vous comprendriez ». Mais personne ne savait de quelle vérité il s'agissait. Une vérité sur elle? Peut-être est-ce que ce qu'elle avait vécu durant sa jeunesse l'avait influencé? Personne ne le savait.

Mais Arabella Figg était différente depuis un moment. Elle était stricte, sèche et sévère. Elle ne parlait plus avec un grand sourire de ses chats. Elle ne disait plus rien à personne. On la voyait très rarement circuler dans les couloirs. Certaines rumeurs disaient même qu'elle était une mangemort. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, le contraire avait été prouvé.

Harry entra dans la salle de classe, suivit par Ron et Hermione. Il remarqua que l'autre garçon jetait des regards complices à Lavande, qui se trouvait déjà assise dans le fond de la classe. Harry et Hermione le suivirent au fond et s'assirent devant Lavande et Ron. Harry était heureux de voir que Ron s'était remis de la déclaration d'Elisa et qu'il passait déjà à d'autre chose.

La cloche retentit, et les retardataires entrèrent en courrant dans la salle pour prendre place, s'attendant à des reproches du professeur. Mais ils n'eurent pas de sermon, car Figg n'était pas là. C'était très inhabituel chez un professeur d'arriver en retard à son propre cours. Mais ça pouvait toujours arriver.

Dix minutes passèrent, toujours sans nouvelle. Finalement, McGonagall entra dans la pièce. Elle haletait.

-Je…Je suis désolée, j'ai fait de mon … plus vite mais … Mme Figg ne sera pas là pour le cours…. Retournez à votre salle commune.

Alors que Harry sortait, il fut retenu.

-Potter, attendez. Weasley et Granger aussi.

Lavande fit signe à Ron puis alla attendre dans le couloir. Elle fut un peut déçue lorsque McGonagall lui ferma la porte au nez.

-Dumbledore veut que vous alliez le rejoindre à la tour d'Izkiban demain matin.

-Et nos cours? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Hermione. 

-Dumbledore vous expliquera comment vous procéderez quand vous serez rendus là-bas.

-Hum… Ok. On y va, annonça Harry. 

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que Lavande peut venir?

-Non. Il n'y en est pas question.

-Alors je reste.

McGonagall lui jeta un regard froid, puis trancha :

-Vous y allez, mademoiselle Brown reste.

McGonagall se retourna et quitta la salle de cours. Ron fit une grimace dans son dos, et les trois compagnons sortirent sous les regards interrogateurs de Lavande.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Euh… rien, ça va, fit Harry.

-Quelqu'un est mort?

-Mais non! Lui répondit Ron en jetant un regard réprobateur à Harry. 

Ils pouvaient quand même la tenir au courant des événements, non?

-Il faut que nous allions rejoindre Dumbledore qui se cache du ministère dans une tour au milieu de la forêt interdite. Tu viens?

-Ron! S'exclama Hermione.

-J'en ai rien à faire de ce que dit McGonagall. Tu viens?

-Euh… mais…

-Parfait. Sois prête demain matin à 7 heure.

********************

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans problèmes. Ils se séparèrent pour aller en Arithmancie et en Divination, où au lieu de travailler sur l'interprétation des ombres sur les murs, Trelawney raconta pendant deux heures la prédiction qu'elle avait eue au sujet du retour de Voldemort et de sa deuxième chute. Bizarrement, Harry mourait environ dix fois dans son récit, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer à part Ron et lui qui essayait de garder un semblant d'attention sur ce que le professeur racontait.

Après une multitude de bâillements, la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la journée.

Ils rejoignirent Hermione dans la salle commune, où elle s'activait déjà à un devoir d'arithmancie.

-C'est très compliqué comme devoir, et comme nous partons demain, j'espère pouvoir le terminer à temps…

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit Harry qui préparait une partie d'échecs version sorciers.

Après une demi-heure de jeux, Ron gagna encore une fois, et les trois amis se rendirent chez Hagrid.

-Oh Oh! Comme c'est bon de vous revoir! Vous allez bien?

-Euh oui, ça va, Hagrid… et toi?

Le grand sourire qui animait le visage du demi-géant s'estompa.

-Entrez, il faut qu'on parle.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis à la table, Hagrid poussa un long soupir, et expliqua :

-Il se passe des choses bizarres. Très bizarres. Dans la forêt interdite. Il y a de moins en moins d'animaux sauvages.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est même pas fait attaquer quand on est allé à la forêt des centaures… remarqua Hermione.

-Vous êtes allés dans la forêt des centaures?

-Euh… Oui… Pourquoi?

-Vous en êtes ressortis vivant?

-Non, on est mort, répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

-Ok, ok, ça va.

Hermione lança un regard étonné à Harry. Il n'était pas sarcastique avec les adultes normalement.

-La forêt s'est dépeuplée. Il ne reste plus que des centaures et des animaux normaux, comme des loups, et des chevreuils (il y en a tu dans la forêt interdite ?!?). Plus de loups-garous. Plus d'ours-garous non plus. Les licornes aussi ont disparues. Elles se sont sûrement cachée ou… ou…

-Ou elles sont mortes, termina Harry.

-Je ne comprends plus. On dirait que tout le réseau écologique est en train de se briser…

-Voldemort.

-Hein?

-C'est Voldemort, répéta Harry. Il s'est construit une forteresse de l'autre côté de la forêt interdite. Il doit déjà être en train de se rassembler une armée.

-Mais il faut faire quelque chose!

-On ne peut pas. Fudge refuse de collaborer.

-Ce crétin de ministre! Comment a-t-il pu être élu? Enfin, changeons de sujet. Ce n'est pas très gai (la fait moi pas de comentaires la dessus mariecool si tu le lie parce que c'est gai dans le sens joyeux comme ça ^_^).

-Comment va Crocdur? Demanda Hermione

-Il va très bien. Les petits aussi. Ils sont de plus en plus grands! Je vais bientôt les laisser partir je pense… La femelle est là aussi. Vous voulez les voir?

Harry devint très pâle. Il ne voulait pas les revoir. Ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois restait étrange.

-Harry, tu viens?

Il regarda ses amis déjà tous debout près de la porte arrière. Il se leva et se dirigea les suivis dehors, vers l'enclot des chiens. Hagrid ouvrit la porte et, ne sachant s'il rêvait ou non, tous les quatre pénétrèrent dans l'enclot. Les chiens arrêtèrent leurs activités et se retournèrent vers les nouveaux venus.

Encore une fois, celui aux taches blanches s'approcha le premier, puis les autres commencèrent à avancer pour finir par courir vers Harry. Plus ils étaient proches, plus Harry avait l'impression de distinguer de la haine dans leurs yeux. Les chiots noirs se jetèrent alors sur Ron, Hermione et Hagrid, les faisant reculer hors de l'enclos. Un d'entre eux, le plus gros, tira la porte pour la fermer, puis ils firent un cercle autour de Harry, resté seul dans l'enclos. Il remarqua que le cercle devenait de plus en plus petit. Rendus à environ un mètre, ils s'arrêtèrent, puis s'assirent. Tous fixaient Harry. Sa cicatrice commença à brûler. Harry en était maintenant sûr, leurs yeux étaient pleins de haine. Pendant ce temps, le chien noir et blanc était resté à l'écart. Harry vit le plus gros des chiots se lever, montrer les dents, puis s'apprêter à bondir sur Harry. Harry ferma les yeux et attendit. Cinq secondes. Dix secondes. Vingt secondes passèrent. Rien ne se passait. Finalement, Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit une Hermione inquiète et un 

Ron désespéré qui le regardaient de si proche qu'ils auraient pu embuer ses lunettes s'ils s'étaient rapproché encore un peu. Quoi que pour Hermione… Non. Ce n'était pas le temps de penser à ça. Harry se redressa.

-Harry? Ça va?

Cette fois, Harry ne prit pas la peine de demander ce qui s'était passé.

-Hagrid, d'où as-tu dis que venaient la mère?

-Hé bien euh… De la forêt interdite je crois…

-C'est Voldemort qui l'a envoyé. Je suis sûr!

-Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ça fait deux fois que je m'évanouis et que je vois exactement la même chose en arrivant près de l'enclos de ces chiens. Il y a de la magie noire dans l'air. J'en suis sûr.

-Tu penses que c'est encore… Voldemort?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Non! S'exclama Hagrid. C'est impossible que mes chiens soient maléfiques. Ils sont si doux et gentils! Tu te trompes! C'est sûr!

-Hagrid, c'est vous qui vous trompez, déclara Harry.

-Harry, tu n'es pas en mesure de le savoir! C'est moi le professeur, toi tu es un élève! Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée!

Harry planta son regard dans les yeux du demi-géant, qui le soutint, puis le jeune sorcier fis volte-face et se dirigea vers le château.

-Je… Je suis désolée, Hagrid, mais…

-Non. Ce n'est pas toi Hermione. C'est lui. Il est bizarre… Il ne réagissait pas comme ça avant…

-Il a peut-être raison… dit Ron.

-Je dois l'admettre… mais j'espère qu'il se trompe… ajouta Hagrid en regardant les chiots qui faisaient des courses dans leur enclot.

********************

Pendant la soirée, Harry fit comme l'événement avec Hagrid n'avait pas eu lieu. Il n'en parla pas du tout. Pendant qu'Hermione faisait son devoir et que Ron était parti voir Lavande, il décida d'aller chercher le livre que lui avait donné Hagrid auquel il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de toucher : _Légendes et Mythes de Poudlard et des alentours _écrit par Tom Cheklon.

Il regarda la table des matières :

Propriétés magiques de Poudlard, page 8; Objets spéciaux de Poudlard, page 67; Animaux de la forêt interdite, page 103…

Harry se rendit à la page et commença à feuilleter le livre. Il s'arrêta sur une page qui reteint son attention :

_Drula_

Une image montrait un chien noir, avec de longues canines et des yeux rouges. Autrement, le corps ressemblait à Crocdur, en plus petit.

Harry lut :

(…) _est une chienne maléfique qui vivrait dans la forêt de Poudlard. Bien qu'elle soit un chien, elle parle fourchelangue. Elle a de grands pouvoirs, notamment celui de se transformer des son apparence de chien normal en une grosse bête assoiffée de sang._(…)

Harry regarda à nouveau l'image. Si la chienne que Crocdur avait rencontrée était Drula?

(…) _Un autre de ses pouvoirs consiste à donner naissance à neuf petits chiots noirs qui ont un pouvoir encore plus grand que celui de leur mère_ (…)

Ce n'était pas ça qui s'était passé? Neuf petits chiots noirs entourant Harry?

(…) _Ils sont dotés d'une grande intelligence et peuvent tuer très facilement. Les petits, par contre, sont incontrôlables dès qu'ils deviennent grands. Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une légende._

« Parle pour toi! » se dit Harry. Hagrid était en grand danger! Il fallait que Harry fasse quelque chose! Se levant d'un bon, le vieux livre tomba par terre, et la couverture se déchira.

-Zut!

Il le ramassa, mais remarqua quelque chose. Il y avait une double couverture! Harry glissa sa main entre les deux papiers en en ressortit un petit rouleau de parchemin. Il le déroula et lut :

_|||||||+|+|+|+|+|_

C'était tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Seulement ce code-là. Qui est-ce qui l'avait glissé dans le livre? Hagrid?

Pourquoi était-ce là? Pourquoi Harry recevait-il des messages codés d'une personne inconnue pour une raison inconnue?

Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions là-dessus. Hagrid était en danger.

Il courut vers la sortie du château sans prendre le temps de prévenir Ron et Hermione. Il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger.

Harry arriva devant la petit cabane de Harry en quelques minutes et se mit à marteler la porte de coups de points. Pas de réponses. 

Envahi par la panique, Harry courut et fit le tour de l'habitation. Il sauta par dessus la petite barrière et ouvrit la porte arrière, qui n'était pas fermée.

Harry resta figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

Hagrid était étendu par terre, baignant dans son sang. Un animal, si on pouvait appeler ça un animal, était assis près de l'homme certainement mort. Il avait des poils noirs, qui se dressaient pêle-mêle en  grosses touffes sur le corps de la créature. Il avait de grandes pattes fortes, qui lui permettaient certainement de courir très vite, donc pas question de fuite. Son museau était long, et on pouvait voir de grandes et pointues canines apparaîtrent à chaque fois que l'animal ouvrait la bouche pour laper la flaque de sang. 

Il buvait le sang de Hagrid!

Les yeux rouges et haineux se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, les canines apparurent, prête à mordre, et le chien bondit sur Harry.

-Stupefix! Cria-t-il.

Le chien se figea un instant, comme s'il avait fait un faux mouvement, puis retomba par terre, avant de recommencer à charger.

Harry avait peur. Que pouvait-il faire? Il avait Drula en personne devant lui! (non en fait il avait Drula en créature devant lui sauf que sa se dit po…)

Harry avait la gorge nouée, et il avait de la misère à respirer à cause de la peur et aussi du dégoût de voir son ami baigner dans son sang…

_Harry, Hagrid baigne dans son sang!!! Allo-o!!!!_

Harry sortit de sa réflexion qui avait duré quelques dixièmes de secondes(le monstre i va pa sareter pour laisser le pov tit monsieur penser!!) et évita de justesse la créature qui s'était jetée sur lui.

Le chien, avec son élan, glissa et se retrouva à l'extérieur.

Harry se précipita et ferma la porte, et puis barricada du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il entendait déjà des coups de griffes sur la porte…

Harry se jeta par terre, près du corps de son ami. Il prit son pouls à la carotide.

Il était mort. Hagrid était mort. Par sa faute.

Une vague de fureur envahi Harry. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il voulait tout détruire. En particulier le chien.

Saisissant sa baguette, il cria :

-Expulsium!

Tous les débris se poussèrent, laissant la porte d'entrée libre. Elle s'ouvrit et en deux secondes, Harry se retrouva devant Drula. Il leva sa baguette.

-Repoussado!

La créature revola et se retrouva couché dans le champ de citrouille de Hagrid.

Harry avait la vue brouillée par les larmes. Il ne se contrôlait plus, se laissait aller par la rage. Il lança ses lunettes par terre, et d'un coup de bras essuya son visage, puis relança :

-Stupefix!

Le chien commençait déjà à s'habituer aux sortilèges lancés par Harry. Il fit un bond de côté et le sort s'écrasa dans l'herbe. Harry recommença, sans résultats. Il commençait à s'épuiser à lancer des sorts.

Harry ne put éviter le coup suivant de son adversaire. Le chien se jeta sur lui, et il tomba par en arrière sous le poids de la bête. Harry se débattait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, la créature était toujours sur lui. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. La douleur était insupportable. Drula l'avait mordu dans le cou. Après quelques secondes de résistance, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

********************  
Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait rien. Il se sentait bien, en dépit des dernier événements, qui s'étaient terminés quand… quand…

Harry se redressa, et parvint à distinguer une silhouette familière.

Lorsqu'on lui demanda « Boit ça », Harry reconnu tout de suite Dovterlom.

Il reprit la vue après avoir ingurgiter le brevage. Dovterlom se tenait devant lui, son air toujours aussi sérieux.

-Drula t'a eu. Tu es en train de mourir.

-Je… Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller tout seul la combattre! Tu n'as pas eu les messages que je t'ai envoyés?

-C… C'était toi?

-Bon, tu les as eu. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté?

-Je n'ai rien compris à ton code!

-C'était mon seul moyen d'envoyer des messages. _|||||||+|+|+|+|+|_ veut dire « tout le monde uni vaut plus que tout le monde séparé » ! Il faut que vous agissiez en groupe! Tout seul, tu ne peux rien faire.

Harry allait répliquer, mais il entendit la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête.

_« Harry, Harry, tu m'entends? __Harry! »_

_« Hermione? Je suis là. »_

_« Où? Où es-tu? »_

_Harry sortit son émeraude de sa poche pour mieux comprendre Hermione._

_« Je suis dans l'éclat de Crystal »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Pars, vite! »_

_« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »_

_« Dovterlom… C'est Voldemort! »_

_« Quoi !?! »_

_« J'ai fait un travail d'arithmancie, et j'ai analysé leurs noms, et ça m'a donné le même résultat! Si tu mélange les lettres de D-O-V-T-E-R-L-O-M tu obtiens Voldemort! »_

Harry tira sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit devant lui.

-Ne bouge plus!

Dovterlom parut étonné par le mouvement brusque de Harry, puis lui demanda :

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Voldemort, va-t-en!

-Quoi?

-Je sais que tu es Voldemort!

-Harry, laisse moi t'expliquer, je…

-Stupefix!

Le sort fit son chemin jusqu'à l'autre sorcier et passa à travers lui pour aller se heurter sur une parois intérieure du crystal.

Dovterlom se retourna, et il prit une expression épouvantée.

-Qu'as-tu fait? Harry! Tu vas mourir! Harry!

Harry se sentit aspiré par le sol, et il perdit conscience.

********************

« Harry! Harry! Harry! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il avait entendu les cris d'Hermione dans sa tête.

« Harry! »

« Je… Hermione… Hagrid… »

Harry eut à peine le temps de prononcer ces quelques mots et de remarquer que le chien n'était plus là avant de ressombrer dans l'inconscience.

********************

Sur la rue Privet Drive, un silence régnait. On aurait pu entendre voler une mouche. Mais au lieu de ça, c'est une automobile qu'on entendit. Une vieille femme était au volant. Elle passa plusieurs maisons identiques, puis s'arrêta quelques demeures plus loin. Elle se gara dans une petite entrée de garage, puis sortit de sa voiture. Il faisait noir. Même si Pétunia Dursleys avait tenté de voir de qui il s'agissait en étirant son long cou par la fenêtre, elle n'y serait pas parvenue.

Arabella Figg ouvrit la porte de sa demeure, où elle fut accueillie par trois gros chats miaulant assez fort pour réveiller tout le quartier. N'arrivant pas à les calmer, elle s'énerva :

-Insonorus!

Les chats continuaient à miauler, mais plus personne ne pouvait les entendre. Elle vérifia s'ils avaient encore assez de nourriture. Elle venait leur en donner une fois par semaine, en prenant de la poudre de cheminette. Mais cette fois, pour revenir chez elle, elle avait pris le train et la voiture. Elle devrait faire du bruit, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on se demande quoi que ce soit. Surtout en connaissant ses voisins assez curieux et avare pour venir fouiner chez elle et essayer de débusquer un ou deux voleurs.

Elle descendit au sous-sol, et après un brève recherche, elle tira un gros livre d'une bibliothèque. Alors qu'elle se plongeait dedans, un bruit la fit sursauter, mais elle ne bougea pas de sa place, devinant que l'un de ses chats avec encore fait tomber un vase.

Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Se levant, elle tira sa baguette magique de son sac et se mit à réciter une formule magique compliquée. Les lumières s'éteignirent dans la pièce. Le noir total l'entoura. 

Ah que je suis fier de ce chapitre. Et en plus, je cé po si vous avez remarqué, a moment donné au milieu, cé comme si je repartais, comme si cétait quelq1 dautre qui écrivait… ben cé la que jai retrouvé de la jolie inspiration pi maintenant je sais vraiment ou je men vais avec cette fic… pi les chapitres von recommencé a allez vite sinon je fais comme dobby (non quand meme po tetre mais…)

Nexte chapter : drula_partie2

On va en apprendre plus sur la mystérieuse figg

Rita revient

Je vais suivre un peu ginny et elisa et rogue et sirius

Drula va etre la

L'affaire « dovterlom » va progresser

2k cé ce que je prévois

bonne journée

salut

chow

bye

boh-bye

ciao

a+

etc…

2k salut

mic

MPZT

Juste savoir si vous avez po oublié mon histoire, vous pouvez tu me reviewer si vous la lisé?


	15. Drula partie 2

Je sais, je sais que c'est pas venu vite, mais… en2k la suite est là!

Merci beaucoup à Sweet, Mariecool et Nicolas d'avoir continué à suivre ma fic même si la suite n'est pas venu vite, et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Ch15 : Drula_partie 2

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Ron était parti voir Lavande; elle ne devait donc pas compter sur lui. Harry était certainement encore en danger. Où était-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit? « Hagrid »? Harry était-il… Les chiens… 

Hermione se mit à courir vers la sortie de la salle commune, faisant pivoter le tableau de la grosse dame qui resta étonnée, cherchant de tous les côtés pour apercevoir la tornade qu'était devenue la jeune fille. Elle dévalait déjà les escaliers, se retrouvant au deuxième étage en un temps record. C'est alors que la pire chose qui pouvait arriver arriva. Elle se mit à avoir mal. Très mal. Au ventre. Elle se laissa tomber contre un mur, hors d'haleine, essayant de trouver au plus vite une solution. Il était tard. Harry était en train de se faire tuer par un monstre. Et elle, elle était clouée sur place, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'y avait personne, la plupart des élèves étaient dans leur salle commune, ou encore déjà dans leurs dortoirs, le plus gros souci, maintenant qu'ils croyaient que la situation avait été reprise en main, étant leurs devoirs à remettre le lendemain. Hermione se mit à les envier. Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur elle? Pourquoi devait-elle lutter depuis le début de l'année pour survivre, pour sauver ses amis?

Maintenant, Harry était entrain de mourir. Elle regretta amèrement de n'être pas allé voir directement Dumbledore au lieu de jouer l'héroïne et de courir sauver son ami. Logiquement, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Mais elle avait remarqué que dans les moments comme ça, la logique s'en allait souvent

-Euh… ça va?

Une voix sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées. 

-Ça va?

C'était Cho. Elle était sans doute en route vers la salle des Serdaigle, que Hermione avait découverte l'année précédente en cherchant la cuisine pour le S.A.L.E. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

-Euhh… tu es Hermione, n'est-ce-pas? Je peux t'aider?

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement, ou peut-être était-ce pour stabiliser son pouls le temps qu'elle aurait à parler, elle ne savait pas trop elle-même.

-Ha… Harry est… chez Hagrid… Va voir Dumbledore! Dis-lui que… dis-lui que Harry est chez Hagrid et qu'il est en danger. Vite... 

-Attend, je vais aller chercher madame Pomfresh, je r…

-Non! Va voir Dumbledore, vite! Je vais me débrouiller.

Cho prit un air grave.

-D'accord.

Elle se releva tranquillement, et devant l'air pressant d'Hermione elle se mit à courir. Hermione se redressa tant bien que mal. La douleur avait disparu, mais elle était encore essoufflée. Il ne faudrait plus qu'elle fasse des exercices physiques d'ici la naissance du bébé. C'est alors que Hermione pensa à quelque chose d'important. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de défaite. Comment Cho pouvait-elle avoir la moindre idée d'où était situé le bureau de Dumbledore? Et même si elle le savait, comment pourrait-elle entrer sans le mot de passe?

-Tu veux que j'y aille, moi?

Hermione sursauta. C'était une voix grave. Une voie qu'elle avait déjà entendue… C'était… Elle leva les yeux sur le mur en face d'elle. Le cadre du chevalier qui avait remplacé la grosse dame auparavant avait été déménagé à cet endroit.

-Tu veux que j'aille voir le directeur? Tu as l'air désespérée.

Hermione bénit les elfes de maison qui l'avaient sûrement mis là, et se promis que dès que cette histoire se terminerait, elle travaillerait plus encore pour la société de libération des elfes de maison.

-Ou…Oui! S'il vous plait! Il faut que vous alliez dire à Dumbledore que Harry est en danger chez Hagrid. Allez-y vite!

Elle vit alors le chevalier passer de cadre en cadre pour se rendre de plus en plus loin et disparaître dans un coin.

Elle soupirait de soulagement, quand quelque chose la frappa. Un détail bizarre lui revînt à l'esprit. Elle avait entendu dire qu'après avoir laissé entrer Sirius Black dans la salle commune, Dumbledore s'était débarrassé du cadre. Peut-être avait-elle mal compris.

Elle tentait de se relever, quand elle eut un haut-le-corps et retomba par terre. Elle venait de repenser à quelque chose. Avec son esprit logique de retour, elle pensait plus clairement. Et le détail au quel elle venait de penser n'était pas négligeable. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu ça en rêve. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Cho Chang était morte.

********************

Elisa était couchée par terre, dans le noir. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs jours. Ils avaient vu défiler des milliers d'arbres, si bien qu'Elisa s'imaginait que la forêt s'étendait à l'infini. À moins qu'ils ne tournent en rond? Elle s'ennuyait beaucoup de Harry, Ron et Hermione… Même si leurs relations avaient été peu enviables ces derniers temps… Elle ne pouvait plus communiquer avec eux : Mars avait remarqué qu'elle avait toujours sa pierre, alors il la lui avait pris.  

Elle entendit un long ronflement. S'échapper était impossible, même s'il dormait. Mars avait volé sa baguette, et lui avait jeté un locomotor mortis, l'empêchant de bouger les jambes. Peu importe, elle ne voulait pas le faire. Les chances de retrouver l'éclat de Crystal sans Mars étaient à peu près nulles. Voldemort essayait depuis plusieurs mois, et il ne réussissait toujours pas. S'ils le retrouvaient, elle tenterait quelque chose pour s'en emparer et délivrer Dovterlom. À eux deux, ils pourraient vaincre Mars. Bien qu'ils n'en connaissaient pas assez sur le mystérieux garçon pour le ranger dans un clan des « gentils » ou dans l'autre, elle le considérait moins pire que Mars. Elle n'avait pas eu la confirmation non plus de l'hostilité du grand mage, mais si on se basait sur son passé, il était fort possible qu'il ait essayé de se servir d'eux. Son opération comportait néanmoins des risques. En retrouvant le cristal, Mars retrouverait certainement sa force d'autrefois. En plus, il y aurait la puissance de Dovterlom ajoutée à la sienne, ce qui donnerait un être tellement puissant que même Voldemort en tremblerait. Il faudrait qu'elle réussisse à s'emparer de l'éclat de Crystal avant que Mars ait même eut la possibilité de le toucher. Si Dovterlom s'avérait à être un « méchant », elle n'aurait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils s'entretuent, pour finalement se sauver avec le petit objet et le remettre à Dumbledore, qui s'en servirait pour capturer Voldemort et ainsi remporter la « victoire ». Parce que ce ne serait pas une très belle victoire. Elisa s'imaginait les gens, moldus ou sorciers, souffrant le martyre de l'angoisse et de la peur, de plus en plus nombreux toutes les heures… Elle s'imaginait Voldemort sur un trône, dans une salle noire à l'atmosphère glacée… Le grand mage noir s'avérait être un autre obstacle pour sa nouvelle quête. Il y aurait certainement de nombreux mangemorts sur place, à Godric Hollow… L'endroit où elle était née… L'endroit où elle avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre à Poudlard…

Elisa se retourna. Il faisait froid et elle grelottait. Mais bien sûr, c'était le dernier des soucis de Mars… Pourquoi devait-elle surmonter tout ça? Pourquoi Mars l'avait-il emmener avec lui? Il avait peur qu'elle révèle à Dumbledore de qu'il comptait faire? Dans ce cas, il n'avait pas à lui dire qu'il partait, seulement l'abandonner dans la tour pendant la nuit… Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il y avait trop de choses importantes dans sa demeure? Il n'avait qu'à tout fermer et jeter Elisa dehors, sans difficultés autre que son entêtement… À moins que… un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Peut-être que Mars, pour pouvoir faire apparaître l'éclat de crystal, ou pour le faire sortir d'elle ne savait-où, avait besoin d'elle… Peut-être même qu'il avait besoin de faire un sacrifice humain… Elisa ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser ces pensées noires de sa tête. Rien à faire. L'image d'elle-même attachée à un poteau et de Mars récitant des incantations en pointant sa baguette magique sur elle ne cessait de la hantée. Elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond, empli de cauchemars.

********************  
_-Allez me chercher la petite…_

_Ginny Weasley apparut quelques minutes plus tard, désespérée et bouleversée._

_-Alors… As-tu des nouvelles pour moi?_

_-Euh… oui._

_Voldemort eut l'air surpris, et la fusilla du regard._

_-J'espère que tu n'es pas allé inventer quelque chose, parce que dès que je m'en rendrai compte, tu mourras! Alors, où est caché l'éclat de Crystal?_

_-Sous le sol, en-dessous de la maison des Potter. Là où vous… vous…_

_-Bien… J'espère que c'est vrai. Tu le devrais aussi, d'ailleurs…_

_Le monstre se tourna vers le mangemort._

_-Ramène-là dans sa cellule._

_-Oui maître._

_-Lakequen, la retranscription de la prophétie de l'incantiosa est-elle achevée?_

_-Oui maître. On en a maintenant une cinquantaine de copies._

********************

Dumbledore se préparait à recevoir les cinq élèves qui arriveraient le lendemain. Harry, Ron et Hermione, avec sûrement Lavande Brown et Draco Malfoy qui voudraient les suivre. Il avait pour commencé fouillé la tour de fond en comble pour voir si Mars n'aurait pas laisser quelque chose d'utile, mais il ne trouve que des livres écrits par lui même sur l'animagie ou autres sujets se rapportant à l'apprentissage. Mars était vraiment un grand mage. La plupart des sorts qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui venaient de lui, que ce soit du côté de la magie blanche ou pas. Il vivait depuis des milliards d'années… Qu'avait-il fait pendant tout ce temps? Se perfectionner en magie? Dumbledore avait 150 ans, lui, et déjà, s'il n'avait pas eut la charge de l'école, il se serait profondément ennuyé.

Il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors, voir de quoi avait l'air le terrain. Mais quelque chose qui volait près de sa tête attira son attention. Un scarabée. Hors, il n'y avait pas de scarabées dans la forêt de Poudlard. Ça ne pouvait être que Rita Skeeter.

-Bien le bonjour, madame, lança-t-il.

La journaliste reprit sa forme originale.

-Bonjour, Dumbledore.

Elle semblait démoralisée, perturbée par quelque chose.

-Ça ne va pas? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu?

Skeeter prit une grande inspiration et raconta :

-Je suis arrivée à la forteresse. Elle est immense. Je croyais que Poudlard était un des plus grands bâtiments existant, et je me suis trompée! Votre école est environ quatre fois plus petite. Et la hauteur de leurs murs est 4 fois plus grande. Je suis désolée de devoir vous le dire, mais vous ne réussiriez pas à détruire la forteresse de Voldemort en la prenant d'assaut. À moins que vous ne vous ralliez au géants, mais c'est trop tard.

-Quoi?

-Oui. Je vais continuer mon histoire et vous verrez. Alors lorsque je suis arrivée dans la forteresse, j'y ai errée pendant plusieurs heures, quelque peu perdue par ce labyrinthe de couloir. Un peu comme ici, d'ailleurs. Et finalement, j'ai entendu des voix, dont une qui m'a glacé le sang. C'était comme… (elle sembla chercher ses mots) … un sifflement. Une voix aiguë, sifflante… Enfin, je me suis rendue dans la salle pour voir Voldemort en personne, avec ses mangemorts installés autour de lui, et une jeune fille qui avait l'air apeurée. Il s'est mit à lui demander de lui révéler où était … comment disait-il cela? Euh… le morceau de cristal je crois… enfin, il lui demandait où cet objet était, et elle lui a donné un renseignement que je n'ai pas entendu parce qu'elle ne parlait pas assez fort. Ensuite, il a crié qu'il le savait déjà, et il lui a lancé un… un doloris. Elle s'est effondrée par terre en criant, en le suppliant d'arrêter. Devant ce spectacle, j'ai décidé de partir. Mais à mi-chemin, je me suis sentie mal de laisser la petite comme ça et j'ai décidé de revenir. Elle n'était plus là, mais Voldemort était toujours assis sur son trône. Un homme avec des cheveux brun foncé, enfin, un mangemort, est venu lui annoncer que les géants étaient désormais parmi eux. Il a dit que de ce côté-là ça allait très bien…

Elle soupira avant de continuer.

-… il a dit qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir sans utiliser la prophétie de l'incantiosa, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, les géants, les détraqueurs, certaines races de dragons, et quelques autres animaux, je ne me souviens plus trop…

-Quels autres!? Essayer de vous en souvenir! Il ne faut pas qu'on se mette à faire affaire avec des traîtres!

Elle eut l'air un peu étonnée de la réaction de Dumbledore. Elle prit une autre grande inspiration, puis sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

-Je… Je crois qu'il a parlé des chevaux ailés, des griffons et des demiguises…Et aussi il a dit qu'il comptait utiliser, lorsqu'elles seraient prêtes, les copies de la prophétie de l'incantiosa pour contrôler les quintaped, les chimères, les manticores et d'autres races de dragons.

Dumbledore sembla songeur pendant quelques minutes, une expression de désespoir affiché dans son visage. Puis une lueur d'espoir anima son visage.

-A-t-il précisé quelles races de dragons il avait réussi à avoir?

-Et bien… je crois… il y avait les vert gallois communs, et aussi les magyars à pointes et le boutefeu chinois.

-Bien… On va peut-être pouvoir se débrouiller… Après vous être reposer un peu ici, pourriez-vous retourner?

-… oui.

Dumbledore la mena à une pièce qu'il transforma en chambre luxueuse de quelques coups de baguette, puis laissa la journaliste seule. En retournant vers le bureau qu'il s'était aménagé, il repensait aux nouvelles pièces du puzzle dont il venait de faire acquisition. Si Voldemort réussissait à maîtriser les manticores et les chimères sans que les deux espèces ne s'entretuent, il réussirait un tour de force, et par le fait même prendrait un grand avantage sur ses opposants. Pour les dragons, ils pourraient se débrouiller s'il arrivait à avoir l'aide de Norvégiens à Crêtes et de Suédois à museau courts, par exemple. Pour ce qui était des quintaped, là ils étaient dans le trouble. Ces créatures étaient très dangereuses. Et s'il avait les détraqueur, il avait Azkaban, avec tous ses partisans les plus dangereux enfermés là. Sûrement qu'il s'était organisé pour que ça ne paraisse pas, laissant croire à Fudge qu'il avait encore le contrôle de tout. Et les géants de leurs côtés, les murs ne serviraient plus à rien. Dumbledore soupira. Il fallait agir.

(nb : là j'ai sorti des noms d'animaux magiques dangereux dont je me souvenais de mon livre, mais je ne l'ai pas avec moi, alors je vais vous dire qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans la vie pi c'est quoi leur look au prochain chapitre)

********************

(2e nb : tout ça en haut ça s'est passé pas mal en même temps)

Hermione avait repris son souffle. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, essayant d'oublier le fait qu'elle avait senti Cho Chang poser un bras sur son bras alors qu'elle était morte quelques jours auparavant. Elle se redressa pour voir arriver McGonagall en courant, l'air très inquiet. Sans prendre les distances nécessaires pour que le mur élève/prof ne soit jamais brisé, elle demanda :

-Hermione! Est-ce que ça va? Tu va bien? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où est Harry?

Hermione se rappela soudain d'un autre détail qu'elle avait oublié. Son esprit logique avait vraiment fait défaut ce soir-là. Pourquoi avait-elle envoyé tout le monde chercher Dumbledore en sachant que ce dernier était à Izkiban, ignorant les derniers événements, sûrement en train de se préparer à les accueillir le lendemain?

-Professeur, Harry est en train de mourir! Il est chez Hagrid et…

Sans prendre le temps de finir, les deux femmes avaient tout de suite vue dans les yeux de l'autre que ce n'était pas le moment des explications, c'était le moment de l'action. La tradition de réfléchir avant d'agir ne serait pas d'utilité ce soir. Heureusement, une fois n'est pas coutume. Elles se retrouvèrent très vite dans le parc de Poudlard sombre, éclairé seulement par les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur la pleine lune. 

Hermione ne savait que penser de la situation. Alors elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Mais son esprit logique s'était définitivement remis en place, et elle aurait souhaité qu'il ait été d'attaque quelques minutes plus tôt. La chienne se transformait-elle à la pleine lune? Harry avait sûrement vu quelque chose sur ça dans son livre, et avait foncé pour sauver Hagrid malgré leur dispute un peu plus tôt… Un éclair la frappa, et elle s'arrêta. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il faut se dépêcher!

Si Harry avait appelé à l'aide, c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire et qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. S'ils avaient finalement réussi à battre la créature, Hagrid se serait occupé de Harry qui semblait tellement faible lorsque Hermione lui avait parlé. Cela impliquait donc que…que Hagrid était… mort.

-Ça va, répondit-elle finalement.

Les deux femmes se remirent à courir et atteignirent enfin la cabane de Hagrid. McGonagall leva sa baguette dans les airs et fit apparaître des étincelles rouges, comme durant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle espérait sûrement qu'un de ses collègues vienne les aider en apercevant le signal. Mais sérieusement, qui pourrait vraiment les aider? Flitwick était mort, Lupin dans le coma, Black et Rogue à Azkaban, Dumbledore à Izkiban. Trelawney et Chourave ne pourraient certainement pas faire grand chose contre un monstre, et encore moins le professeur Binns, devenu fantôme. Tous les hommes du personnel du collège étaient morts ou partis, exepté Rusard qui ne pouvait pas faire de magie et Lupin qui ne pouvait pas bouger le petit doigt.

Elles rentrèrent dans la maison pour découvrir le corps de Hagrid étendu dans une flaque de sang. Hermione eut un haut le cœur et se cacha les yeux, les larmes retenues quelques secondes plus tôt refaisant surface en ayant la confirmation. McGonagall s'approchait tout de même pour prendre son pouls, et déclara :

-Il est mort.

-Non! 

Hermione s'étrangla en essayant de retenir un sanglot, puis se mit à tousser. Déjà la professeur courrait dehors voir s'il n'y avait pas Harry, ou encore le monstre qui avait pu tuer un demi-géant en un seul coup, au point qu'il n'ait même pas eut le temps de déposer sa fourchette qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans sa main.

Hermione arrêta de retenir ses sanglots et se laissa aller. Hagrid était mort. Son ami, son professeur, son modèle… Lui qui l'avait soutenu si longtemps, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait délaissé par les deux garçons, fâchés contre elle pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas… Lui qui les avait si aimablement accueilli pendant quatre ans, sans jamais protester ou refuser leurs venues improvistes à n'importe quelle heure, que ce soit la nuit ou le jour…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait avancé et était maintenant dehors, lorsqu'elle butta sur quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que ce « quelque chose » était en fait un « quelqu'un ».  Et pas n'importe qui. Harry était étendu par terre, lui aussi dans une flaque de sang, les yeux toujours ouverts mais dépourvus d'émotion. Hermione poussa un long cri.

-Harry, Harry, ne me dis pas que tu es mort, Harry…

Elle se pencha sur lui, puis tenta de prendre son pouls. Impossible de sentir un battement.

-Harry! Non… Harry… S'il-te-plait, répond-moi, Harry… Harry… Harry…

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de sentir des pulsations, signe que son cœur battait toujours. Rien à faire.

-Harry… ne meurt pas! Harry, s'il-te-plaît… Harry…

Les larmes coulaient à grosses gouttes lorsqu'elle laissa sa tête tomber sur le torse de l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Le désespoir l'envahi et elle ferma les yeux, laissant ses émotions s'exprimer et cessant de retenir quoi que ce soit. Harry Potter, le survivant, était mort.

********************

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Hermione gardait sa tête appuyée sur le torse ensanglanté de son amant et sentait leurs peaux se coller à cause du liquide rougeâtre. Cela l'aurait dégoûtée dans un autre cas, mais pas cette fois-ci. Parce que c'était Harry. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de McGonagall. Peut-être avait-elle suivi une trace pour retrouver le monstre… l'horrible monstre qui avait fait cela à… à Harry. Les larmes qui s'étaient plus ou moins arrêtées reprirent de plus belle. Harry était mort. L'enfant n'aurait jamais de père. À moins qu'elle ne trouve quelqu'un d'autre… comme Ron… Elle s'en voulu à mort d'avoir osé penser cela. Comment pouvait-elle tout de suite penser  à quelqu'un pour le remplacer, alors qu'il ne venait que de mourir? _Hermione, tu es la plus égoïste du monde! Tu penses déjà à Ron, Harry est en train de mourir et tu…_ Elle éclata en sanglots encore une fois.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelque chose. Au début, son esprit logique lui fit craindre un danger. Elle croyait avoir entendu un bruit de pas, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle pensa à se redresser, mais abandonna aussitôt cette idée. Jamais plus elle ne le laisserait seul. Elle réentendit le même bruit. C'était un peu plus fort. C'était comme… un battement. Sous le choc, Hermione se redressa et regarda Harry. Il était blanc, et la quantité de sang qui l'entourait avait au moins triplée depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione. Elle se repencha sur son torse, essayant d'entendre à nouveau le battement. 

Bom. Bom. Bom. Bom. Bom.

Il y avait un battement régulier. Un battement très lent, à peine perceptible, mais quand même des  pulsations régulières. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle s'était mise dans l'idée que Harry était mort, que tout était fini. Mais elle entendait maintenant son cœur battre.

L'espoir commençait à l'envahir, lorsqu'elle se reprit. Elle était certainement en train d'imaginer tout ça. C'était probablement ça. Comment Harry aurait-il pu mourir pour ensuite ressusciter? Elle devait être devenue folle. C'était techniquement et logiquement impossible. Et puis l'histoire de Cho et du chevalier semblait confirmer son dire. Elle était devenue folle et se mettait à imaginer de choses qui pourrait faire son bonheur.

Hermione resta quelques instants à comparer les deux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle :

1) Harry était toujours vivant et il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour le sauver;

2) Elle était devenue complètement folle et imaginait tout ça pour essayer de ne pas sombrer dans la déprime totale.

La deuxième solution lui paraissait plus logique. Bientôt, elle verrait certainement Ron arriver et parler à Harry comme si de rien n'était.

Mais n'était-ce pas de l'abandon, de se laisser aller aux conclusions les plus logiques? L'esprit logique d'Hermione n'était pas toujours là au bon moment.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se redressa, puis plaça son index et son majeur sur la carotide de Harry.

Bom. Bom. Bom. Bom. Bom.

Les pulsations étaient plus rapides qu'avant. Plus faciles à repérer aussi. Une lueur d'espoir animant son visage, Hermione se pencha sur Harry, embrassa tendrement ses lèvres froides, puis se mit debout. Elle avait affreusement mal dans le dos vu la position qu'elle avait adoptée depuis… Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, à se maudire de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour sauver son ami? Peu lui importait. Ignorant la douleur, elle chercha sa baguette magique dans sa robe, sans succès. Elle avait oublié sa baguette dans son dortoir. Comment pouvait-elle oublier sa baguette dans son dortoir à un tel moment? Elle allait commencer à se traiter d'idiote et de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête lorsqu'elle aperçut la baguette magique de Harry par terre. Elle se dépêcha de la ramasser, puis réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas l'utiliser très bien parce qu'elle n'était pas adaptée à elle. La baguette d'Hermione mesurait trente-neuf centimètres, était faite en bois de chêne assez souple et possédait un crin de licorne femelle. Celle de Harry, par contre, était en bois de houx, mesurait vingt-sept centimètres et demi et contenait une plume de Phénix. Ça faisait une assez grosse différence, et de plus ça risquait d'user la baguette parce qu'elle n'était pas faite pour faire de la magie par le corps d'Hermione. Mais tampis. Ne valait-il pas mieux sauver Harry que sa baguette? Et puis si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se débrouillerait pour le porter.

-Wingardium Leviosa!

Le corps d'Harry s'éleva tranquillement dans les airs, d'une façon un peu boiteuse, puis finit par se stabiliser à environ un mètre du sol.

-Parfait! Se dit Hermione à elle-même.

Ça l'encourageait de se parler. Ne disait-on pas que c'était un signe d'intelligence se parler à soi-même?

Elle commença à marcher, au début lentement pour voir si son sortilège tiendrait le coup, puis ensuite de meilleure allure. Elle ne pouvait pas se donner la peine de perdre du temps. Lorsqu'elle eut traversé la maison de Hagrid en essayant d'éviter d'avoir sous les yeux le corps du demi-géant qui la remettrait dans un état où elle serait incapable de sauver Harry, elle déboucha dans le parc qu'elle balaya du regard. Pas le moindre signe de la présence de McGonagall.  Où pouvait-elle être passée? 

Hermione arrêta sa pensée là.  Si elle continuait, son esprit logique lui jouerait encore un tour et elle se mettrait à imaginer des scènes peu enviables, ce qui la distrairait de son principal et unique objectif : sauver la vie de Harry.

-Vite, Hermione, vite! Tu es capable!

Tout en s'encourageant elle-même, elle continuait à progresser dans le parc devenu complètement noir à cause de la lune cachée sous les nombreux nuages. Ça lui rappelait un peu sa troisième année, lorsque tous les trois cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité étaient sortis du château pour poursuivre Queudver, et alors ils s'étaient fait attaquer par Sirius Black, le « dangereux criminel »… Elle s'imaginait que c'était le pire moment de sa vie, ce soir-là, et finalement tout s'était bien terminé. Ce serait pareil pour cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas? Il FALLAIT que ce soit comme ça cette fois-ci.

Elle avait parcouru environ les trois quarts du par et apercevait maintenant les lourdes portes brunes du château à une quinzaine de mètres devant elle lorsqu'elle entendit un gros bruit. Un grognement. Un grognement animal. 

Elle sursauta, ce qui relâcha sa concentration et fit chuter Harry vers le sol. Elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal pour le faire atterrir un peu plus en douceur sur le gazon humide qui s'étendait de touts côtés. Déjà le gazon commençait à être souillé de sang. C'était horrifiant de voir à quelle vitesse il perdait du sang.

-Bon sang, Hermione, pourquoi n'y as-tu pas penser plus tôt?

Elle se souvenait avoir un jour vu madame Pomfresh se servir un sort qui avait panser toutes les plaies d'un élève qui s'était coupé pendant son cours de botanique.

-Pansium!

Harry fut recouvert d'un grand bandage blanc qui vira vite au rouge, mais au moins ça empêcherait qu'il ne perde trop de sang rapidement, si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Un autre grognement retentit. Cette fois, Hermione était bien convaincue que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Son esprit logique se mit en place et lui indiqua que la créature qui avait fait ça à Harry n'était certainement pas allé dormir après avoir commencé le boulot. La chienne de Hagrid, Drula, une fois transformée en montre horrible, ne laisserait certainement pas deux proies s'échapper.

Hermione aperçut deux yeux rouge vif la fusillant du regard. Drula en chair et en os se tenait face à elle, prête à livre combat. Drula, qui avait en une soirée tuer Hagrid et probablement McGonagall, ainsi que blesser gravement Harry. Hermione leva la baguette d'Harry, prête au combat.

Euh bon… la suite est déjà commencée, et je la met le plus tôt possible, qui ne sera pas un mois cette fois-ci je vous le promet. D'ici la fin de la semaine, vous pourrez apprécier la suite. En2k, j'espere vous allez apprécier…

En2k

Salut

MPZT


	16. Drula partie 3

Allo tout le monde!

Ça va?

Moi oui!

Parce que j'ai pris une nouvelle résolution!

Un chapitre par semaine minimum!

Et ce, à partir de maintenant!

C'est fun, hein?

Alors moi je voudrais que le monde ils reviennent me lire.

Alors je vais vous faire un joli tit summary de TOUT ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant!

Et je vais répondre aux reviews à chaque chapitre!

Plus de tite affaire que j'update quand j'ai le temps en oubliant la moitié du monde!

C'est pas super?

^_^

Summary :

Ah oui, et en plus, le summary se fait en ordre chronologique! Comme ça même si vous vous souvenez ce qui s'est passé mais que vous avez mal compris, ben vous allez pouvoir bien suivre ce qui va se passer! Et je vais inclure un peu les quatre premiers livres! Et en plus, si vous voulez plus d'informations sur le sujet, ben je vous mets le chapitre où on parle de ça juste à côté! WOW!! ^_^

-Un grand mage noir est créé par erreur sur la planète Terre. C'est la première vie créée. Il n'est fait que de mal (chapitre 7)

-Le mage noir crée l'éclat de Crystal et s'enferme dedans (chapitre 7)

-L'éclat de Crystal est passé de générations en générations en générations par les pharaons Égyptiens (chapitre 7)

-L'éclat de Crystal est volé au Pharaon par Remus et Romulus, les fondateurs de Rome. (chapitre 7)

-L'éclat de Crystal est passé d'empereurs en empereurs dans l'Empire romain (chapitre 7)

-L'empereur Julius délivre le grand mage noir (chapitre 7)

-Le grand mage noir sème le trouble partout où il passe, alors il est surnommé Mars, le nom du dieu de la guerre (chapitre 7)

-Mars conquiert la moitié ouest de l'Empire Romain. (chapitre 7)

-Julius utilise la prophétie de l'incantiosa pour sauver son peuple (chapitre 7)

-Mars est vaincu et part se cacher dans le nord (chapitre 7)

-C'est la chute de l'empire romain, et les crystal se perd pendant très longtemps (chapitre 7)

-Le crystal est utilisé en Asie par des sages pendant des siècles. (chapitre 7)

-Voldemort s'empare du crystal pour y enfermer Dovterlom, et utilise sa puissance pour semer la terreur. (temps maraudeurs)

-Drago Malefoy nait(temps maraudeurs)

-Ron Weasley nait(temps maraudeurs)

-Hermone Granger nait. (temps maraudeurs)

-Harry et Elisa Potter naissent. (temps maraudeurs)

-Elisa est envoyée en adoption pour une raison inconnue. Dumbledore fait oublier à Harry, James et Lili l'existence d'Elisa. (temps maraudeurs)

-Ginny nait. (temps maraudeurs)

-Voldemort attaque les Potter pour une raison encore inconnue. James et Lili meurent, mais le sort jeté sur Harry se répercute et frappe Voldemort. (temps maraudeurs)

-Voldemort passe une dizaine d'années sous forme d'ombre en se cachant un peu partout. Harry vit chez les Dursleys. Elisa vit chez les Hansen. (enfance)

-Hagrid vient annoncer à Harry qu'il est sorcier. (1ere année)

-Harry, Ron, Drago et Hermione rentrent à Poudlard. Elisa entre à BeauxBâtons. (1ere année)

-Harry, Ron et Hermione réussissent à vaincre Quirrel et à Retrouver la pierre philosophale. (1ere année)

-Ginny rentre à Poudlard. (2e année)

-Harry sauve Ginny et réussit à vaincre Tom Jedusor et le Basilic (2e année)

-Sirius s'échappe d'Azkaban(3e année)

-Peter se sauve pour aller retrouver Voldemort. Sirius s'échappe avec Buck. (3e année)

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Malefoy vont voir la coupe du monde de Quidditch. (4e année)

-Harry devient champion pour le tournoi des trois sorciers et fait les trois épreuves. (4e année)

-Voldemort renaît. (4e année)

-Croupton est démasqué (4e année)

-Voldemort envoie un monstre maléfique, Drula, s'accoupler avec Crocdur. (été)

-Harry et Hermione passent quelques jours ensemble, durant lesquels Hermione tombe enceinte. (été)

-Les chiots de Crocdur et Drula naissent. (été)

-Harry reçoit le sort l'empêchant de guérir, il se fait blesser dans l'accident de voiture et il est transporté à Poudlard. (été)

-Voldemort veut retrouver l'éclat de Crystal. (ch1)

-Hermione et Ron arrivent à Poudlard. (ch1)

-Elisa rentre en 5e à Poudlard. (ch1)

-Harry sort de son coma, mais a tout oublié de l'été avec Hermione. (ch1)

-Hermione, Ron et Elisa entrent dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Harry devient capitaine.(ch2)

-Harry reçoit comme cadeau de Sirius un centaure miniature qui s'appelle Troyan. (ch2)

-Harry a la vision d'être attaqué par les chiots de Crocdur lorsqu'il s'approche de leur enclot. (ch3)

-Hermione et Harry se mettent ensemble, mais Harry ne se rappelle toujours pas de l'été. (ch3)

-La première fin de semaine à Pré-au-lard, Elisa et Harry son en retard, alors ils utilisent le passage de la soricère borgne, mais une image de Voldemort les attaque. Harry est blessé et est emmené à l'infirmerie.(ch4)

-Voldemort commence à faire construire sa forteresse. (ch5)

-Harry disparaît pour arriver dans l'éclat de Crystal. Dovterlom l'a fait venir pour lui confier une mission : trouver l'éclat de Crystal pour le délivrer. En échange. Il va l'aider dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Il renvoie Harry dans son monde avec des pierres permettant de parler par télépathie. (ch5)

-Dans un rêve, Harry voit que Voldemort veut aussi l'éclat de Crystal et qu'il a envoyé des mangemorts chercher la prophétie de l'incantiosa dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. (ch6)

-En réapparaissant, Harry dit qu'il faut vite aller chercher le livre dans la bibliothèque, mais personne ne le croit, alors il fait venir son éclair de feu et se rend  tout seul jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Ron le suit. Après une lutte, Ron surprend Queudver à voler le livre, et Drago le stupéfixe. (ch6)

-Après un résumé des événements, Dumbledore raconte la légende de l'éclat de Crystal(ch7)

-Ils remarquent qu'ils se sont fait avoir et que la prophétie de l'incantiosa s'est fait voler. (ch7)

-Dumbledore raconte ce que fait la prophétie : c'est comme un impero multiple et permanent qu'on peut jeter sur n'importe quel être vivant sauf les sorciers. (ch7)

-Dumbledore apprend aux jeunes qu'Elisa et Harry sont frère et sœur (how original ) chapitre 7)

-les détraqueurs s'allient avec Voldemort, mais Fudge croit qu'il a encore le contrôle d'Azkaban. (ch8)

-Elisa se sent de trop parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Harry mais elle ne pouvait rien dire parce qu'elle savait que Hermione était enceinte de lui alors elle fugue dans la forêt interdite. (ch8)

-Harry apprend qu'Hermione est enceinte et qu'il est le père. (ch8)

-Sirius, Harry, Ron et Hermione partent à la recherche de Elisa. (ch8)

-Elisa et Harry sont pris comme prisonniers par Mars dans la tour d'Izkiban. (ch 9)

-Voldemort attaque Poudlard. Cho Chang, Flitwick, Vincent Crabbe, Eric Goulet et Parvati Patil meurent. Lupin est dans le coma. Ginny a été prise en otage par Voldemort parce qu'il croit qu'elle a des pouvoirs de divination très puissants. (ch 9)

-Sirius, Ron et Hermione arrivent à Poudlard. (ch10)

-Dumbledore réunit l'ordre du Phénix (ch10)

-Harry et Elisa suivent avec Mars un entraînement pour devenir animagus. (ch10)

-Dumbledore a un procès à cause de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. Fudge _commence_ à penser que Voldemort est _peut-être_ revenu. (ch11)

-Drago, Ron et Hermione partent à la rescousse d'Harry et Elisa. (ch11)

-Dumbledore se fait retirer la charge de Poudlard. Fudge envoie Rogue à Azkaban parce qu'il croit que c'est un mangemort actif. (ch11)

-Malgré l'interdiction, Dumbledore revient à Poudlard et prend du polynectar pour se transformer en Lupin. (ch11)

-Sirius essaie d'aller sauver Rogue à Azkaban mais il se fait prendre par un monstre bizarre. Et il est enfermé dans une cellule. (ch11)

-Hermione, Ron et Drago se font capturés par les centaures. (ch11)

-Harry est envoyé dans l'éclat de Crystal. Dovterlom le met au courant des derniers événements et le renvoie pour sauver ses amis pris par les centaures. (ch11)

-Elisa et Mars partent à la recherche de l'éclat de Crystal. (ch12)

-Harry se fait aussi capturer par les centaures, mais Troyan les sauve. Les centaures annoncent qu'ils sont avec eux pour la lutte contre le mal. (ch12)

-Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago arrivent à Izkiban, mais Elisa et Mars ne sont plus là. Ils retournent à Poudlard. (ch12)

-Voldemort réussi à avoir en son pouvoir les géants, les griffons, les demiguises, les chevaux ailés et certains dragons.(ch12)

-Hermione et Dumbledore envoient Rita Skeeter comme espionne à la forteresse de Voldemort.(ch13)

-Fudge vient enquêter à Poudlard. Il remarque qu'il y a deux Lupin, un à l'infirmerie et un avec les autres professeurs, et devine la stratégie de Dumbledore. Ce dernier s'enfuit à Izkiban. Il veut Que Harry, Ron et Hermione le retrouve le lendemain. (ch13)

-Harry se dispute avec Hagrid au sujet des chiots. Harry pense qu'ils ne sont pas normaux.(ch14)

-Harry voit dans un livre que ce sont des monstres. (ch 14)

-Hagrid meurt. (ch14)

-Harry se rend chez Hagrid et se bat contre le chien maléfique Drula. Il est pour se faire tuer, mais Dovterlom le ramène dans l'éclat de Crystal pour lui sauver la vie. (ch14)

-Hermione communique avec Harry et lui annonce qu'elle a découvert que Dovterlom et Voldemort son la même personne. D-o-v-t-e-r-l-o-m … V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t … mêmes lettres... (ch14)

-Harry jette un sort sur Dovterlom, mais ça traverse l'autre garçon et percute une paroi du Crystal. Harry est expulsé du Crystal et se retrouve sur le lieu de bataille. (ch14)

-Mcgonagall meurt. (ch15)

-Hermione fonce vers chez Hagrid pour sauver Harry. Elle le croit mort, mais quand elle entend son cœur battre, elle retourne vers Poudlard avec lui pour lui sauver la vie. Mais qui est-ce qui l'arrête? C'est Drula! C'est alors que la bataille commence… (ch15)

Là là ça m'a pris trois pages en times 12 sur word, fac j'espere j'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien, ok? J'espere vous allez au moins le lire pour vous remettre dedans après ma longue absence…

En2k

Bonne lecture.

Ch16 :  Drula_partie3

Hermione et Drula se fixaient, sans faire le moindre mouvement. La peur s'était envolée dans la jeune fille, la logique du même coup, ne laissant plus que l'instinct de survie et de protection.

-Lunium! Cria Hermione.

Le sortilège fonctionna à merveille même si elle n'utilisait pas la baguette idéale : elle se retrouva cinq fois plus légère qu'à l'habitude.

Drula prit certainement ce cri pour la déclaration de guerre, car elle se cambra, puis fit un bon prodigieux d'environ quatre mètres pour se mettre à courir à toute vitesse vers la jeune fille, qui bénit le professeur Flitwick de leur avoir enseigné le sortilège avant de mourir. Elle n'eut qu'à s'accroupir légèrement puis à se propulser vers le ciel pour faire un saut de cinq mètres puis retomber un peu plus loin, hors d'atteinte des attaques de Drula. Pour le moment. 

-Stupefix! Cria-t-elle.

La baguette ne put pas gérer ce sort. Elle sauta des mains d'Hermione pour lancer un éclair bleu et retomber par terre. Pendant ce temps, le monstre avait recommencé à charger et fonçait à toute vitesse sur Hermione. Elle fit un bon de côté et le chien se prit les pattes en essayant d'arrêter pour tomber par terre. C'était parfait. Priant pour qu'elle fonctionne encore, Hermione courut chercher la baguette d'Harry, l'attrapa puis la pointa vers la créature, se préparant à lancer un autre sort. C'était le moment idéal, et Drula le prendrait de plein fouet. Mais Hermione préféra ne pas risquer de briser complètement la baguette de son ami. De toute façon, c'était trop tard, Déjà la chienne s'était relevée et chargeait. 

Hermione regarda le corps de Harry. Il avait vraiment l'air très mal en point. Heureusement, Drula n'avait pas encore pensé à le tuer pendant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de défense autre que la confiance en son amie. Quoique Harry faisait-il confiance à Hermione? Peu importe, il fallait qu'elle le sauve.

La jeune fille eut une autre idée. Elle sauta dans les airs pour éviter une attaque de Drula et puis en visualisant son dortoir, sa valise bien rangée sous son lit et sa baguette, elle cria :

-Accio baguette magique!

Elle imaginait la figure que ferait Lavande quand elle verrait une baguette magique partir du lit d'Hermione et filer vers la sortie…

********************

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Lavande n'était pas dans son dortoir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir seule dans une grande pièce noire. Parvati était morte, Elisa enlevée, et Hermione disparue, donc elle se retrouvait seule, avec le courrier des trois autres filles absentes s'accumulant en gros tas. Pour passer le temps, elle était descendue dans la salle commune, près du feu, où elle avait retrouvé Ron, seul.

-Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Oh, et bien… je n'arrivais pas à dormir… 

-Moi non plus, le coupa-t-elle en s'assoyant dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Je me sentais seule dans le dortoir…

-Hermione n'est pas là?

-Non. Sûrement avec Harry…

Ron protesta intérieurement contre le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis soient tout le temps ensemble sans lui, mais il ne le laissa pas montrer.

-Ça ne va pas?

-Oui oui, ça va…

-Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On dirait qu'il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas. C'est moi?

-Non non…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors? Si ce n'est pas moi, c'est Harry? Ou Hermione?

-…

-Tu peux me le dire…

-Ok, si tu insistes… c'est que Harry et Hermione sont toujours ensembles, et moi je me retrouve à part, rejeté et…

Lavande eut l'air un peu troublé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse, dans ce cas?

-Rien, rien…

-D'accord. C'est comme tu veux…

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa longuement.

-Mais saches que moi je serai toujours là…

Ils reprirent le baiser, mais furent interrompus par un jeune sorcier au cheveux blonds dont les yeux froid s'étaient un peu réchauffer ces dernières semaines.

-Vite, venez m'aider, Granger et Potter sont très en danger! Vite!

********************

ça, ça se passe pendant que Lavande et Ron parlaient.

Hermione vit finalement arriver sa baguette à toute vitesse. Elle sauta pour éviter le chien, puis l'attrapa dans les airs avant de retomber en douceur. Maintenant, elle était armée de quelque chose de fiable. Drula sembla s'en rendre compte et arrêta ses assauts répétitifs, comme pour réfléchir. Ce chien savait-il réfléchir? Peu importe, il était mauvais. Hermione, armée de sa baguette, commença par utiliser des sorts assez simples. 

-Stupefix !

Oui, bien qu'elle ne l'ait appris que l'année précédente, elle considérait ce sortilège comme ceux de base à savoir en cas d'attaque ennemie, allant rejoindre le petrificus totalus et l'expelliarmus. L'éclair rouge qui se dégagea de la baguette à grande vitesse ne fut tout de même pas assez rapide pour frapper le chien. Drula sauta au dernier moment et le sort percuta un arbre, qui cessa de trembler sous la petite brise qui soufflait.

Hermione poussa un soupir. Le combat s'avérait être plus difficile que prévus. Ce n'était pas en stupéfixiant un arbre qu'elle vaincrait le monstre devant elle. Et elle devait faire vite, son sort d'apesanteur allait bientôt cesser d'agir et elle ne pourrait plus le réutiliser avant de s'être reposer un bon moment. Le lunium était un sort très complexe, et elle avait été une des seules de la classe à pouvoir l'utiliser convenablement. 

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle ne vit pas Drula charger et foncer à 70 km/h sur elle. Elle fit un saut de côté au dernier moment, mais sa robe de sorcier fut entaillée par une des longues griffes qu'avait sortit la bête. Hermione profita de la hauteur qu'elle avait atteinte pour détailler l'animal. Longues canines apparaissant dès qu'il ouvrait un peu sa gueule, longues griffes pointues, fourrure noire et sale, pêle-mêle en grosses touffes qui s'entrecroisaient un peu partout sur son corps musclé. Il ne valait mieux pas cherché des problèmes avec ces créatures-là. Mais justement, Hermione avait commencé une dispute en lui volant une proie presque terminée…

Soudain, Hermione se sentit beaucoup plus lourde. Le sort était terminé. Drula reprenait un avantage. L'animal sembla le remarquer et la jeune fille crut voir apparaître un sourire haineux sur le visage de la bête. Elle pouvait comparer cette expression à celle de Rogue, mais le maître des potions pouvait se comparer à un ange devant le monstre qui lui faisait face. 

Drula s'avança vers Hermione, trottinant assez lentement. Hermione vit tout de suite sa ruse : l'animal voulait qu'elle attende plus longtemps avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Drula allait accélérer d'ici quelques secondes et bondir sur la jeune fille. Devant le monstre qui s'approchait d'elle, elle fut submerger par la peur. C'était comme si elle venait de se faire transpercer par une lame. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Les yeux rouges la fixaient méchamment, un air de victoire les illuminant.

L'esprit logique d'Hermione reprit sa place. Était-ce possible tout ce qui lui arrivait? N'était-elle pas en train de rêver? Voir des morts revenir à eux, devoir combattre un monstre sanguinaire, tout ça ne sortait-il pas d'une histoire inventée de toute pièce?

Les griffes qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair raillèrent cette hypothèse de sa pensée. Elle ne put retenir un long cri de douleur. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés sous le choc, qui l'avait fait tomber à la renverse. Elle se força pour les ouvrir, apercevant Drula la regardant victorieusement, haineusement, prête à l'achever. L'énergie du désespoir parcourut Hermione qui cria :

-Repoussado!

Elle avait vu Harry le faire à plusieurs reprises, et observant bien le mouvement de sa baguette à ce moment-là, elle avait réussi à comprendre comment le réaliser.

Drula fut projetée à quelques mètres du sol, et après de multiples pirouettes, elle s'affaissa avec un bruit sourd.

Hermione jeta un regard à ses deux blessures aux épaules. Ce n'était pas trop grave, les plaies n'étaient pas trop profondes et elle pourrait s'en sortir. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas reçu le coup un peu plus bas, c'est le bébé qui en aurait souffert. 

Vite elle tendit sa baguette devant elle. Le bouclier qui avait entouré Harry pendant plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il avait lancé le sort était resté pour elle seulement le temps de repousser la bête. Elle était de retour sans défenses. Déjà elle voyait les yeux rouges s'approcher à grande vitesse, un regard meurtrier la figeant sur place.

_Vite, Hermione, vite! Trois vies dépendent de toi!_

Elle pensa soudain à fuir. Que pouvait-elle faire face au monstre sanguinaire? Elle n'avait même plus la force de combattre. Mais elle renonça à cette idée en voyant du coin de l'œil Harry étendu par terre. Elle ne pouvait pas se sauver et le laisser là. Et puis de toute façon, aurait-elle eu la force de courir? Le chien était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. Une idée lui traversa la cervelle.

-Dentesaugmentos! 

Drula, qui ne s'attendait plus à voir répliquer la jeune fille, prit le sort de plein fouet. Ses deux canines se mirent à allonger, empêchant l'animal de fermer la bouche. Un air de défi apparut dans son visage avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous un nuage de fumée noire. Un autre pouvoir insoupçonné. Que lui réservait encore Drula?

Quand la brume se dissipa, les dents avaient cessé de pousser mais gardaient une longueur qui équivalait environ trois fois celle d'avant. Au lieu de blesser son adversaire, Hermione lui avait fait un joli cadeau. 

Alors que Drula recommençait à foncer sur Hermione, la jeune fille croisa ses yeux rouge flamboyant. Et elle comprit. Ce n'était pas dû à la peur qu'Hermione restait figée. Dès qu'on rencontrait ses yeux, on ne pouvait plus bouger. À moins de ne recevoir quelque coup physique ou dû à une émotion forte.

Un coup de tête bien placé lui fit perdre et l'équilibre et elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur le dos. C'était fini. Drula, avec ses pattes griffues, bloquait tous ses mouvements. Le chien baissait la tête, s'apprêtant à mordre… mais la bête fut repoussée par quelque chose, et alla rouler sur le côté.

Hermione sentit deux mains la saisir par les épaules et la forcer à se relever. Elle leva la tête.

-Malfoy!

-Pour plus tard les salutations.

Il était armé d'un bâton qu'il brandissait, près à se battre. Derrière lui, Ron et Lavande étaient accroupis sur le corps de Harry.

-Lavande, emmène-le à l'infirmerie. Vite! Cria Ron.

Des gouttes d'eau commençaient à tomber. Hermione entendit le tonnerre gronder au loin.

Lavande jeta un Wingardium Leviosa et se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie. Ron courut vers l'autre jeune fille qui tremblait encore.

-Ça va?

Hermione était en état de choc, la sueur se mêlant aux larmes.

-Va rejoindre Lavande, vite.

-Mais… murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Vite! Tu veux mourir?

Hermione regarda Ron et se mit à courir vers le château. Déjà, les deux garçons s'étaient mis en position d'attaque et Drula se relevait en poussant un long grognement.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle? Demanda lentement Ron en jetant un regard à Drago.

-Quoi?

-L'ultime alliance des Weasley et des Malefoy pour sauver le monde… tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre?

Drago lui fit un vrai sourire, ce qui détendit ses traits depuis trop longtemps tendus.

En un long cri de guerre, le monstre bondit sur les deux jeunes hommes à toute vitesse.

-Serpenstoria!

Le bâton de Drago se transforma en long serpent, qui se mit à cracher et à siffler. Drula avança, toisant la deuxième bête. Une lutte entre le bien et le mal s'apprêtait à éclater. Mais pour une fois, le bien serait représenté par le serpent. Drago sourit à cette idée, mais son visage redevint inquiet lorsqu'il vit Drulat tuer d'un seul coup le serpent.

-Stupefix!

Le sort de Ron manqua sa cible et le chien fonça sur lui. Il resta pétrifié. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

-Instantonantos!

Ron disparu et réapparut à côté de Drago qui avait jeté le sort.

-Wow! T'en connais un chapitre de plus que moi!

L'autre lui sourit. Weasley… ou plutôt Ron n'était peut-être pas si pire que ça…

-Je ne te suis pas très utile, n'est-ce pas? Je te gêne plus que d'autre chose?

Drago hésita, puis acquieça.

-Laisse-moi faire, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi. Tu es animagus?

-N…non. 

-Tu viens d'une longue lignée d'animagus. Tu va être capable. Concentre-toi et…

Le garçon blond roula par terre sous le poids de la créature qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

-Drago!

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire? Une tempête intérieure avait lieu en lui. Devait-il bondir dans la bataille pour sauver son ennemi, ou bien essayer de trouver une autre solution… ou encore se sauver? Son cœur le poussait à essayer de sauver l'autre garçon, il lui devait au moins ça. Mais son cerveau refusait de braver ainsi la mort.

Drula tenait maintenant Drago à sa mercie. Le sorcier était plaquer par terre, dans l'impossibilité de faire le moindre mouvement. Ron prit son courage à deux mains et courut le plus vite qu'il le pouvait malgré les tremblements qui le secouaient pour donner un gros coup d'épaule dans l'abdomen du monstre. Drula retourna Rouler dans l'herbe, mais avant même que les deux garçons n'aient esquissé un geste, elle fonçait déjà sur eux.

Cette fois, ce fut Ron qui fut prit par la bête. Il faillit perdre connaissance sous la douleur.

-Windorus Wakor!

Un gros coup de vent les frappa, envoyant balader le chien une fois de plus dans le gazon pour rouler jusque sous un arbre.

-Stupefix!

Le jet rouge frappa une branche d'arbre qui semblait sur le point de tomber, ce qui la fit craquer et chuter directement sur la bête. La branche l'écrasa dans un petit cri aigu.

-Stupefix!

Cette fois, le sort toucha la bête qui fut complètement gelée. Il ne lui restait plus assez d'énergie pour se libérer du sortilège.

Draco courut vers Ron. Il était évanouit et saignait abondamment. Mais au moins, ils avaient réussi.

MERCI BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP BEACOUP À TOUS CEUX QUI ONT LU !!!!!!

MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT À CERENDY POTTER, MARIECOOL ET ASLAN_343 !!!!!!!

J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu.

La suite pour la fin de semaine prochaine maximum, je l'ai déjà finie et j'ai commencé l'autre chapitre d'après.

Salut

Mic

MPZT

Reviewez please… juste pour évaluer le nb de personnes qui lisent…


	17. Piègés!

Salut

Bon voilà le chapitre 17!!!!

Cerendy Potter : merci beaucoup à toi d'être venu lire ma fic… je suis dsl j'aurais peut-être pu mettre la suite tout de suite mais je voulais m'assurer avant de pouvoir respecter mon quota d'un chapitre par semaine minimum et ensuite, je suis allé chez mon père où je ne pouvais pas le publier… enfin toute une histoire… mais la voilà la suite!

Nic : Merci pour tes nombreux reviews ) … lol

Bonne lecture.

Ch17 : Piègés

Lavande arriva en trombe à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh faillit lui lancer une remarque sur la façon de faire dans des endroits médicaux, mais à la vue de l'expression sur son visage et du corps blessé qui flottait derrière elle, les yeux de l'infirmière s'agrandirent d'inquiétude et elle ordonna à Lavande de déposer le corps sur le lit le plus proche.

-Vite! Il faut absolument agir vite. Il est dans un état critique! Va me chercher la trousse de potions tout de suite!

Lavande se dépêcha de suivre les ordres. Pour avoir déjà eu une retenue d'aide-infirmière, elle savait très bien où se trouvait la trousse, dans la pièce à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle courut, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire le mot de passe au cadre représentant une giraffe dorée, elle vit une personne qui arrivait par les escaliers. Cho Chang.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Il y a un grave problème! Viens m'aider! Lança-t-elle.

-Quoi? Répondit Lavande. Mais nous aussi on a un problème! Harry Potter est en train de mourir!

-Je sais quoi faire! Ma mère m'avait donné un remède magique très puissant s'il arrivait quelque chose. On pourrait peut-être l'utiliser!

-Euhh… mais je dois d'abord aller porter des potions à…

-Pas le temps! S'il est si mal en point, il faut se dépêcher! Vite!

Déjà, Cho s'était engagée dans les escaliers vers le troisième étage. Après une brève et dernière hésitation, Lavande se décida à suivre l'autre jeune fille.

-Attends-moi!

********************

Après avoir jeté un pansium à Ron pour qu'il ne perde pas trop de sang, Drago avait fait une série de rituels magiques pour empêcher Drula, même si elle revenait à elle, de se sauver. Il avait de la misère à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire : sauver un Weasley à la place d'éliminer totalement un monstre, qui normalement aurait du être dans son camp… Il frissonna à cette idée et jeta un wingardium leviosa au corps inanimé toujours étalé par terre.

Drago se dirigea lentement vers l'infirmerie. Il était essoufflé par toute cette action, et plus rien ne lui semblait être très pressant. Il arriva à l'infirmerie. Harry était étendu, nu, sur un lit dont les draps étaient maintenant rouges de sang. Il était très pâle et semblait beaucoup plus mal en point ici sous la lumière magique que dehors où on avait peine à distinguer les choses à plus d'un mètre de soi.

-Vite! Vous, allez me chercher mes potions! Ce pauvre enfant va mourir!

-Mais… 

Quand l'infirmière vit l'autre corps flotter au-dessus de la tête du blond, elle sembla être sur le point de s'effondrer par terre, mais elle ne se mit qu'à trembler.

-Vite. Posez-le sur ce lit. Et veillez sur eux. Je reviens.

Elle partit en courant par le chemin que Lavande avait emprunter quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle arriva enfin à la salle de rangement de soins médicaux. Elle dit le mot de passe à la giraffe qui lui souriait et entra dans la pièce. On ne pouvait ouvrir le passage que de l'extérieur, alors il y avait un mécanisme magique qui l'empêchait de se refermer. Elle se pencha pour attraper les potions, et elle entendit le bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir la porte glisser lentement vers l'autre côté, l'enfermant ainsi dans la pièce de rangement. Elle était prise au piège, sans baguette, avec deux jeunes gens en train de mourir dans l'infirmerie.

********************

Lavande suivait Cho. Les deux jeunes filles courraient. Elle étaient rendues au 6e étage et traversaient maintenant un long couloir où avaient lieu les cours des 7e années.

-L…Lavande!

La jeune fille se retourna. Hermione était là, essoufflée, se tenant à peine debout.

-Hermione! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je… Je voulais aller à la salle commune… prévenir le préfet en chef… c'est… c'est grave… Où est Harry?

-À l'infirmerie. 

-Et… Qu'est-ce que… tu fais là?

-Quoi? Ch…  Cho?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Hermione s'effondra par terre. Ça devait arriver. Elle n'était plus capable. La première réaction de Lavande fut de foncer vers son amie, mais Cho l'attrapa par le bras.

-Il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher. Laissons-là ici.

-Quoi? Mais elle est très…

-Elle va survivre! Pas comme Harry. Quelqu'un d'autre finira bien par passer par ici!

-Euh… d'accord.

Elle préférait se ranger dans l'avis de Cho. Elle était assez déboussolée après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. Elle suivit la jeune fille dans les escaliers, puis elles se retrouvèrent au 5e étage.

-Et, mais attends! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Il y a deux minutes, on montait ces escaliers-là, et maintenant, on les descend? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Je m'étais trompée. J'ai changé sa cachette la semaine dernière.

Lavande se mit à réfléchir. Que s'était-il passé la semaine dernière?

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent au deuxième étage, et passèrent devant l'infirmerie. Drago patientait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, assis sur un lit en face de ceux de Harry et Ron.

-Oh, Malefoy! S'exclama Lavande. Vous l'avez eu?

-Euh… oui, mais…

-Pas le temps de discuter, coupa Cho. Il faut faire vite pour les sauver! Malefoy, vient avec nous. Une paire de bras supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop.

Drago hésita.

-Où est madame Pomfresh? Demanda Lavande.

-Elle est partie il y a cinq minutes chercher quelque chose, je n'ai pas trop compris quoi…

-Cinq minutes? Murmura Lavande pour elle-même.

-Allez, tu viens?

-Euh, mais…

Drago posa ses yeux sur les corps de Ron et de Harry.

-Elle m'a dit de veiller sur eux…

-Le seul moyen de sauver Harry est d'aller chercher mon remède.

-Bon, d'accord. 

Le blond se leva et suivit les deux filles.

Lavande réfléchissait toujours. Que s'était-il passé depuis deux semaines pour qu'elle soit si déstabilisée? Il y avait eu la mort de Parvati, mais à part ça… Parvati n'était pas la seule après tout à être morte. Les autres aussi auraient été aussi déstabilisés qu'elle. Il y avait eu Crabbe, le beau nouveau, qui jouet au Quidditch comme un dieu… et le professeur Flitwick, aussi… et… Cho Chang. Cette pensée la sonna et elle s'arrêta. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Croire son esprit logique qui disait que c'était impossible que Cho Chang se tienne en ce moment devant elle, ou bien croire son esprit magique qui disait que tout ça était un coup pour l'entraîner de force dans un piège?

Elle remarqua que les deux autres aussi s'étaient arrêtés. Ils étaient dans une pièce noire. On ne distinguait pas les contours des murs.

-Où est-ce qu'on est? Demanda Lavande.

Un bruit de porte se refermant se fit entendre. Ils étaient pris au piège, dans le noir, avec un mort-vivant incontrôlable. Lavande tremblait. La peur l'envahissait à la vitesse de la lumière. Une voix inhumaine se fit entendre, c'était comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Elle pouvait la comparer à la voix de la momie dans le film « la momie » (dsl j'ai pas trouvé mieux) mais en plus féminin.

-Vous êtes pris au piège… 

Un long rire démoniaque se fit entendre.

-Vous allez mourir…

Par réflexe, Lavande fit un pas vers l'arrière, mais elle percuta quelqu'un et ils tombèrent à la renverse. Elle se mit à hurler de peur, essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte qui la serrait.

Les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup. La première chose que fit Lavande, avant même de regarder où elle était et qui avait parler, fut de se retourner pour voir qui… ou plutôt qu'est-ce qui la retenait.

Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant que c'était Drago, mais la peur qui marquait le visage du jeune homme lui fit reprendre conscience du danger qui les entourait. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers l'avant et vit ce qui avait parlé. C'était une personne qui lui semblait familière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître.

Elle semblait les tremblements de Malefoy contre son corps. C'était un peu étrange comme situation. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginé finir sa vie comme ça.

C'est alors qu'elle la reconnue. La personne qui se tenait devant elle, c'était le professeur Figg! Elle était méconnaissable à cause de la moitié de son visage qui était métallique, carré. Elle n'avait plus ses cheveux bruns attachés en chignon. En fait, elle n'avait plus de cheveux du tout. Son crâne était recouvert d'une armure métallique. Son regard la fixait sans expression. Le long de son bras droit, une armure de fer avait été placée. Il n'y avait plus de main au bout, c'était une étrange sphère. Son bras gauche, lui, était resté plus au moins normal. Il semblait plus fort, très musclé, et sa main tenait une baguette magique. Le reste de son corps était normal en ôtant le fait qu'il était recouvert d'une armure.

À sa droite, Cho Chang se tenait bien droite. Elle avait gardé son physique originale.

Figg échappa un long rire métallique.

-HaHa! Vous voyez ce que donne la technologie et la magie fusionnée? Je suis maintenant la plus puissante des créatures de Voldemort!

Les deux adolescents restaient  pétrifiés. Que pouvaient-ils faire face à ce monstre?

-Maintenant que l'on vous a ici, plus personne ne pourra s'opposer au Maître! Harry Potter et ses moucherons de services ont été vaincus par Drula. Nous n'avons même pas eu besoin d'utiliser les chiots, qui sont beaucoup plus puissants que la mère! Les seules personnes pouvant encore contrôler Poudlard sont hors de piste. Nous avons enfermé l'infirmière dans sa salle de rangement. Flitwick est décédé lors de la bataille. McGonagall et Hagrid sont morts contre Drula. Lupin est dans le coma. Rogue et Black sont à azkaban, qui est maintenant contrôlée par nous. Le professeur Vecktor a pris sa retraite il y a un mois. J'ai proposé à Dumbledore dès la rentrée que les élèves de septième aillent faire un stage en Australie, et il m'a écouté, l'imbécile! Comme ça vous n'avez plus de préfets en chef! 

Lavande regretta de s'être réjouit de cette nouvelle trop vite.

-Le ministère est maintenant contre vous. Et vous, vous êtes ici. Qui est-ce qui croira une folle ou un fantôme? Trelawney et Binns n'ont pas du tout d'influence sur les élèves. 

Un sourire démoniaque apparut sur ses lèvres.

-L'ordre du Phénix! Il y a encore l'ordre du Phénix! Cria Drago.

-JE suis la chef de l'ordre du Phénix! Que voulez-vous qu'ils fassent sans mon autorisation?!

-Et… Et Dumbledore…

-Nous nous sommes personnellement occupé de Dumbledore en envoyant une vingtaine de nos mangemorts les plus puissants à Izkiban. 

Drago soupira. C'était vraiment grave. 

-Et… vous allez nous tuer? Demanda-t-il?

-Non. Pas tout de suite. Vous feriez tous les deux de très bons mangemorts. Nous allons vous laisser ici, sans eau, sans nourriture, et quand vous aurez décidé, vous nous ferez signe!

À ce moment-là, les deux monstrent disparurent.

Drago poussa lentement Lavande, puis se leva. Il se mit à faire le tour de la pièce, cherchant une sortie. 

-C'est impossible, lâcha-t-il finalement après quelques minutes. On ne peut ouvrir la porte que par magie.

-Mais vas-y!

-Non. Ils ont sûrement équipé cette salle de détecteurs. Ils vont venir nous tuer à la moindre petite détection.

Lavande soupira.

-C'est vraiment grave. Il n'y a vraiment plus personne qui peut sauver le monde… dit-elle.

-Non. D'après moi, on peu encore s'en sortir.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir animant son visage.

-Il y a des détails qu'ils ont oublié.

-Quoi?

-Premièrement, Hermione. Elle va bien, elle.

-Je ne sais pas… Elle avait l'air vraiment fatiguée, et elle s'est évanouie tout à l'heure…

-Bon, ok. Deuxièmement, un point important, il y a Chourave. Elle est encore en piste, et elle a quand même de l'influence. Elle est directrice de maison.

-C'est vrai! Ils ont oublié le professeur Chourave! S'exclama Lavande en se levant d'un bon.

-Mais calme-toi. Devant l'absence de Tous les autres professeurs, il va sûrement y avoir de la panique, d'autant plus qu'elle n'est au courant de rien. Mais quand même…

-… elle va pouvoir soigner Harry et Ron! Termina Lavande, continuant le résonnement de Drago.

-Oui, mais ça va prendre du temps. Elle n'est pas experte comme Pomfresh, et Harry ne peut pas guérir par magie.

-Ouais, c'est vrai…

-Autrement, il y a encore des possibilités.

-Ah oui?

-Oui. Elisa.

-La nouvelle?

-Euhm… bon je vois que tu es un peu en retard sur le sujet… c'est la sœur de Harry.

-Quoi?

-Oui, c'est sa sœur. Elle s'est fait capturé par Mars et…

-C'est qui, Mars?

-Bon, je vois que tu n'es pas au courant de tout. Ron ne t'a pas expliqué?

-Expliqué quoi?

-Bon d'accord.

Drago lui expliqua toute l'histoire depuis le début.

-C'est… c'est si grave que ça?

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Alors, tu disais que Elisa…

-Oui. Elle est en route avec Mars. Si elle réussit à s'enfuir et à revenir à Poudlard, elle pourrait reprendre les choses en main. Elle a beaucoup d'autorité…

-Ouais, surtout sur la gente masculine… lâcha Lavande, ce qui fit rire Drago.

-Euh… ouais. Alors c'est ça. Mais c'est très peu probable qu'elle réussisse. Mars c'est pas n'importe qui.

-Ouais, je vois.

-Mais si ils retrouvent l'éclat de Crystal avant Voldemort, peut-être qu'elle pourrait libérer Dovterlom. Ça nous ferait un allié de plus.

-Et dans le cas contraire…

-… Ce serait la fin du monde.

-Ok…

-Il y a encore une autre solution.

-Encore?

-Oui.

-Vas-y.

-Tu sais, la famille Weasley est en train d'être démolie. La plus jeune a été enlevée par Voldemort. Ron est vraiment mal en point.

Lavande eu un frisson.

-Si pire que ça?

-Je suis désolé…

Lavande prit une longue respiration, puis dit :

-Vas-y, continue.

-Ok. Les jumeaux sont partis en Australie, et ils ne reviendront certainement pas avant longtemps, si c'était un plan de Figg.

-Ok.

-Les deux plus vieux travaillent dans d'autres pays, un pour Gringotts et l'autre avec des dragons, je crois.

-Oui. Et alors?

-Alors, il y a le dernier, Perceval ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Percy, oui.

-Bon. Il travaille au ministère, mon père m'en a parlé. Et son ambition est de devenir ministre de la magie.

Le visage de Lavande s'éclaira une nouvelle fois.

-Il va sûrement commencer sa formation bientôt. Et le premier stade de la formation est d'aller se faire faire des recommandations de ses anciens professeurs. Quand il va arriver ici et qu'il va voir qu'il ne reste que trois professeurs et que son frère est  en train de mourir, il va sûrement essayer de s'occuper de reprendre l'école en main.

-Oh, je vois…

-Tout ça nous laisse peut de chance, mais on va peut-être s'en sortir.

-Et nous? Demanda Lavande. Je veux dire toi et moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir?

-Ou bien on meurt, ou bien on devient mangemort, ou bien on se fait délivrer.

-si on devient mangemort, on va pouvoir devenir des espions…

-non. Ils vont penser à cette possibilité. Ils vont sûrement nous transformer en monstre comme Figg.

-Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer…

-… ou mourir.

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, puis Lavande annonça :

-Je vais essayer de dormir.

-D'accord.

Drago s'adossa au mur et repensa aux derniers événements. Ce qui restait sûr, c'était que demain matin, à Poudlard, ce serait… horrible.

J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre-là…je veux dire l'écrire… en tout cas… je mets la suite très très bientôt promis.

Salut

mpzt


	18. La lettre

Allo! 

J'ai décidé de mettre la suite tout de suite vu que vous avez été ben gentil et que je suis content d'avoir reçu un review de quelqu'un d'autre.

Cerendy Potter : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre! C'est trop… snif… non lol mais merci! Mon rythme, je vais le garder parce qu'il vous plait mais aussi parce qu'il me plait aussi. J'ai hâte d'avancer dans cette fic… Pour dans une galaxie oui le chapitre il va venir dans la journée… en2k supposé… merci pour tes reviews dans cette fic la aussi. J'espere tu vas aimer ce chapitre meme s'il est un peu moins… disons qu'il se passe pas grand chose…

Siria Potter : Youpi!!! Une nouvelle personne qui a lu ma fic!!!!! Je suis content que tu l'aimes… c'est le but aussi ;). Pour la longueur des chapitres, je pourrais pas nécessairement en faire des beaucoup plus longs… mais ça peut arriver. Je m'arrête quand je trouve que ça fait une bonne fin de chapitre, c'est tout… Combien il y aura de chapitres? J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé… Au début je me disais peut-être 25… Mais c'est sûr qu'il va y en avoir plus parce que j'aurais pas tout le temps de mettre ce que je veux mettre en seulement 25 chapitres. Je vais peut-être même continuer la sixième année… si ça me tante rendu là… je vois bien un « Mars' Return » ou quelque chose de même… En parlant de Mars, tu crois tu vraiment que je vais te dire si il est gentil ou méchant? Ça gâcherait du fun… même si j'avais pas prévu que le monde se pose des questions sur ce sujet… pi je le sais pas moi-même, j'ai pas encore décidé alors… bon alors je trouve que c'est assez long comme réponse de review alors je vais arrêter en te disant un gros MERCI BEAUCOUP !!!! et pis c'est ça…

Nic : très original, mais au moins tu gardes ton style… merci

Bon, alors je sais qu'il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre-là à part un événement MAJEUR à la fin et je sais aussi qu'il est pas long… mais… bonne lecture.

Ch18 : la lettre.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Plusieurs personnes étaient penchées sur elle, la regardant avec des yeux inquiets. Ça lui prit un moment avant de réaliser où elle était et pourquoi elle y était.

-Ça va? Demanda timidement une petite fille de première année.

-Oui oui, ça va, grommela Hermione en se relevant.

Elle avait mal dans le dos et ses membres étaient encore engourdis.

Son premier réflexe fut de se rendre dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle se demandait quelle heure il était, et elle pourrait vérifier dans son dortoir. Mais d'après la quantité d'élèves qui circulaient déjà dans les couloirs, il devait être environ sept heure et demi.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui la regarda soupçonneusement, elle gravit lentement les escaliers qui la séparaient du dortoir puis alla s'écraser dans son lit. Elle remarqua que le dortoir était vide, mais son esprit n'était pas encore assez éveillé pour essayer de justifier l'absence de Lavande.

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Ça avait commencé par… sa découverte que Dovterlom était en fait Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas repensé à la question depuis la veille. Il faut dire qu'elle avait été occupée… Ensuite, il y avait eu l'appel de détresse de Harry. Elle avait demandé à Cho Chang d'aller chercher quelqu'un, avant de réaliser que Cho Chang était morte. Au début elle avait pensé que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais après avoir vu Lavande avec la morte, il semblait qu'elle ne soit pas véritablement décédée… Ou bien on l'avait ressucité… ou encore c'était du polynectar… ou…

Hermione ferma les yeux. Toute cette histoire était beaucoup trop compliquée.

Hermione continua à faire défiler les événements dans sa tête. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite… elle avait couru au secours de son aimé. Elle s'était battue contre Drula, et finalement Drago et Ron avaient pris la relève, pendant que Lavande emmenait Harry à l'infirmerie. Quand elle était rentrée dans le château, Hermione s'était précipitée sur un coup de tête vers la salle commune des Gryffondors pour prévenir le préfet en chef, qui pourrait prendre les choses en main, mais maintenant qu'elle était calme et disposée à réfléchir clairement, elle voyait que même si elle s'était rendue dans la salle commune cela n'aurait rien donné : il n'y avait pas de préfets en chefs : ils étaient partis en Australie. Mais avant de se rendre, elle avait croisé Cho et Lavande, qui allaient cherché… un remède pour Harry? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Lavande n'avait pas non plus réalisé dans le feu de l'action que Cho était morte quelques semaines auparavant…

Mais comment s'était passée la lutte opposant Drago et Ron à Drula? Les deux garçons étaient-ils morts? Et Harry…?

D'après l'horloge de la chambre, il était huit heure moins dix, et avec le léger dérèglement, il devait être environ huit heure moins cinq. Comme les cours commençaient à huit heure, elle sauterait le petit déjeuner. C'était plus important de voir Harry. 

Hermione bondit de son lit, et sans prendre le temps de se doucher et de se changer, elle fonça vers l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait presque plus d'élèves dans les couloirs. Elle allait sûrement être en retard.

Elle franchit le seuil du lieu de médecine, mais ne reçut pas de reproches de madame Pomfresh comme elle s'y attendait.

La jeune fille eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant les corps de ses deux meilleurs amis dans un état si tragique. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard, essayant de voir si l'infirmière n'aurait pas laissé une note ou quelque chose comme ça expliquant son absence, mais elle ne trouva rien. 

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers les lits, elle vit qu'on avait installé un système de respiration artificielle et que leur plaies avaient été nettoyées. Elle se sentit soulagée, mais en même temps profondément touchée par le fait qu'ils soient obligé de recevoir tous ces soins.

Regardant l'horloge magique de l'infirmerie, elle vit qu'elle était en retard à son cours d'histoire de la magie. Après un dernier regard plein de tendresse au deux blessés, elle courut au troisième étage. Elle ouvrit vite la porte et commença :

-Je m'excuse professeur Binns mais je…

Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant la classe vide. Après une brève hésitation, elle fit volte face et courut jusqu'à la grande salle. La totalité des élèves étaient assis à leurs tables, en silence. À la table des professeurs, il y avait Chourave qui était debout, avec Trelawney, Sinistra, Binns, et Adams (prof d'étude moldue on va dire…).

-… savons pas ce qui se passe, mais il y a eu des problèmes cette nuit et les cours sont suspendus pour aujourd'hui.

Contrairement à ce qui se serait passé habituellement, personne ne bougea, ni même n'ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Tout le monde savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. 

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, Chourave encouragea :

-Allez! Vous avez congé! Profitez-en! Allez deh… non, je préférerais que vous restiez à l'intérieur de château. 

Lentement, comme au ralenti, les élèves commencèrent à quitter la grande salle sous les regards abattus des professeurs. Ils avaient tous remarquer qu'il manquait des élèves, et seulement le fait que McGonagall et Dumbledore ne soient pas là avait fait chuter leur moral au plus bas.

Hermione se faufila parmi les élèves sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse attention à elle et elle alla retrouver Chourave.

-Professeur Chourave, je…

-Non, Hermione, je ne peux rien te dire. 

-Mais c'est moi qui ait des choses à vous dire! Vous n'êtes au courant de rien de ce qui se passe, alors que moi je sais tout.

-tout?

-euhm… enfin, c'est qui en sait le plus parmi les personnes encore en vie dans ce château.

Tous les yeux des professeurs étaient posés sur elle et la fixaient gravement. Hermione se sentit rougir légèrement, puis fut soulagé quand Chourave reprit la parole.

-Viens. Nous allons aller nous asseoir, et tu nous expliqueras.

Hermione suivit ses professeurs par la porte qu'elle avait vu emprunter Harry quand il avait été désigné pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle déboucha dans une petite salle où une longue table prenait la majorité de la place. Voyant ses professeurs s'asseoir, elle les imita.

-Alors?

-Je vais tout vous raconter depuis le début, expliqua Hermione. S'il vous plaît, ne m'interrompez pas.

Les adultes acquiescèrent. 

Hermione prit une grande inspiration puis se lança dans toute l'histoire elle raconta tout depuis la première fin de semaine à Pré-au-lard, en évitant tout de même de mentionner le fait qu'elle soit enceinte, puis elle se rendit jusqu'à la fugue d'Elisa sans préciser la véritable raison. Elle lui devait au moins ça. Elle parla ensuite de Mars, leur raconta la légende de l'éclat de Crystal puis arriva au moment où Dovterlom devait apparaître. Elle aurait préféré éviter de parler trop de lui, parce qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais elle raconta tout ce qu'elle savait, que c'était en vérité Voldemort, qu'il avait sans doute essayé d'utiliser Harry pour obtenir l'éclat de Crystal. Finalement, Hermione leur raconta les événements de la soirée. Comment McGonagall et elle étaient volées au secours de Harry, comment elle avait trouvé Hagrid mort, comment elle avait combattu Drula, comment Malefoy et Ron étaient venus la sauver.

-Lavande est partie emmener Harry à l'infirmerie, et moi je suis monter vers la tour de Gryffondor. J'étais complètement perdue et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je suis alors tomber par terre et je me suis évanouie.

La jeune fille évita de parler de Cho. C'était trop tôt. Peut-être que c'était seulement son imagination.

-Et le professeur McGonagall est…

-…certainement mort.

-Hagrid…

-… aussi.

-…

-Vous vous êtes occupé de Harry et Ron? Demanda Hermione qui ne se retenait plus?

-Oui. Nous les avons retrouvés presque morts ce matin, et il faut attendre que je fasse une potion… Madame Pomfresh a disparu…

-…

-Rogue et Black en prison, Lupin dans le coma, Dumbledore exilé, McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid tués, Vector retraité, Figg et Pomfresh disparues…

Hermione avait oublié Figg. La professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… Elle serait peut-être utile, mais elle était certainement partie en mission avec l'ordre du Phénix…

Rusard entra alors dans la pièce.

-J'ai terminé, dit-il. J'ai fait le tour.

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche.

-Il manque Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe, Cho Chang, Eric Goulet, Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown, Elisabeth Hansen, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

-Hermione est ici, répondit Chourave.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

-Euh…Vincent Crabbe, Eric Goulet, Parvati Patil et – elle marqua une hésitation – Cho Chang, sont morts. Ron et Harry sont à l'infirmerie. Ginny est avec Voldemort, Elisa avec Mars. Mais les deux autres je…

-C'est eux qui étaient avec toi hier soir.

Hermione hocha la tête. 

Une peur commençait à l'envahir. Drago et Lavande n'étaient pas morts eux aussi?

-Bon… Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire… Hermione, retourne dans ta salle commune, mais ne parle pas aux autres de tout ça.

-On ne peut pas parler de tout ça au ministère de la magie! Ils sont maintenant sous l'emprise de Voldemort. Poudlard est devenu une force indépendante. La force du bien.

Hermione s'éloigna après avoir prononcé ces dernières paroles. Les quelques professeurs ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, restant de marbre et essayant de trouver une solution.

********************

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entrait dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'ennuyait de ce lieu de calme qu'elle appréciait tant avant. Cette année, elle avait passé beaucoup moins de temps dans la bibliothèque.

Madame Pince n'était pas là; à vrai dire, personne d'autre qu'elle était là et elle décida de se rendre dans la section interdite. Elle se rendit au fond de la bibliothèque, ouvrit la lourde porte, et se retrouva dans une grande salle… vide. La section interdite était vide. Au début, Hermione crut à un vol de Voldemort. Puis elle se rappela que Dovterlom leur avait conseiller de la déménager… Pourquoi Voldemort leur avait-il donné tous ces conseils? Pourquoi avait-il aider Harry à plus d'une reprise? Pourquoi?

Hermione se rendit à la grande porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Elle voulait voir les lieux de bataille. Mais elle tomba nez à nez avec Rusard, qui lui grogna de faire demi-tour si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une retenue. Et puis quoi encore? Une retenue avec qui? 

Elle partit quand même et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle gardait un léger espoir qu'un des garçons se réveille subitement.

Hermione s'arrêta à une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Elle fit le saut en voyant Drula, revenue sous la forme de chien, qui marchait dans le parc, Pomfresh à ses côtés. Mais elle se rassura en voyant la bête se cogner à une paroi invisible. Drago avait gagné. Il avait enfermé Drula avec des sortilèges, puis était certainement aller emmener Ron à l'infirmerie. Mais pourquoi n'était-il par retourné dehors? Où était-il?

Hermione franchit le seuil de l'infirmerie. Les deux garçons reposaient côte à côte. Quelques lits plus loin, il y avait le professeur Lupin.

Elle se tira un petit banc et s'assit entre les deux lits. Elle se tourna vers Harry, mais son regard s'arrêta sur Hedwige. La chouette blanche regardait son maître avec inquiétude. Un enveloppe violette était accrochée à sa patte, qu'elle tendait dans l'espoir que quelqu'un lui défasse.

Hermione s'en occupa et la chouette la regarda avec reconnaissance, sans pour autant bouger. La jeune fille regarda des deux côtés. Il n'y avait pas de nom, pas d'adresse, seulement écrit « Harry ». L'enveloppe était plutôt lourde et une bosse de la grosseur d'un point se formait dans le bas. Hermione eut envie de l'ouvrir, mais se retint. Elle n'avait pas le droit de regarder dans les affaires des autres, même si c'était son petit ami dont il était question.

-Alors, tu ne l'ouvres pas?

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers la porte. Troyan, le centaure miniature, avançait tranquillement vers le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je viens voir ce qui se passe, non mais! Ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis dans un dortoir qui reste vide presque tout le temps! Plus de nouvelles d'Harry! Je me demandais ce qui se passait, alors je suis venu, et quand je t'ai vu là, et bien j'ai approché.

Hermione jaugea le petit centaure, puis se détendit.

-Tu peux me monter, s'il te plaît? Le plancher est froid, tu sais?

Hermione le prit et le posa sur la petite table, en même temps que la lettre de Harry.

-Alors tu ne l'ouvres pas?

-Non. Ce sont les affaires d'Harry, et je n'ai pas le droit de…

-Bon, alors je vais le faire moi-même, coupa Troyan. Mais tu sais, comme je suis petit, je risque de la déchirer et…

-Bon d'accord, d'accord, je vais le faire, grogna Hermione avec colère.

Il était exaspérant!

N'y tenant plus, elle attrapa la lettre et déchira le haut de l'enveloppe. Elle tira un morceau de parchemin jauni, qui semblait très vieux. Elle allait commencer à lire ce qui y était écrit lorsque Troyan lui lança :

-Lis à haute voix, je ne sais pas lire, moi.

-Très bien, très bien…

Hermione prit une grande inspiration puis commença la lecture.

-Mon cher Harry, si tu lis maintenant cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte et que l'heure est très grave. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne plus pouvoir être avec toi. J'aurais tant souhaité qu'on continu d'être ensemble, mais maintenant c'est trop tard et on ne se reverra certainement plus jamais. J'ai jeté un sortilège faisant qu'une chouette t'apporterait cet objet de ma part si j'étais morte. Et maintenant, tu vas l'avoir en ta possession. Utilise-le avec sagesse, et demande à Dumbledore si tu as des problèmes. Sois fort en ne renonce jamais. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Lily.

Hermione resta abasourdie. Une lettre de ... la mère de Harry. Même Troyan ne disait plus rien.

Sans le vouloir, elle laissa tomber la lettre et l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans chaque main. La lettre voleta, et l'enveloppe tomba directement par terre. Une petite pierre bleue roula hors de l'enveloppe et vent heurter le pied d'Hermione. Elle se pencha et la ramassa. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Elle n'en revenait pas. Entre ses mains elle tenait … l'Éclat de Crystal.

Alors? Impressionnant, hein? Moi je me suis impressioné quand j'ai écrit la fin parce que c'est vraiment pas à ce quoi je m'attendais. J'avais prévu que ce soit Elisa et Mars ou Voldemort qui le retrouve, mais… j'ai changé d'idée.

La suite ne viendra certainement pas tout de suite tout de suite… le gros maximum est le lundi pas celui qui vient mais l'autre, parce que je m'en vais chez mon père. Mais si j'en met pas d'ici là, il y en aura un le lundi et un autre le mardi… en2k on verra bien.

Merci ÉNORMÉMENT d'avoir lu.

Salut

MPZT


	19. Le Baldr

MERCI BEAUCOUP AUX REVIEWEURS!!!!!

Harryjo : merci pour le résumé de la situation, ça va m'aider à gérer mes idées… je suis content que ça t'ai plu!

Cerendy Potter : merci beaucoup de continuer à suivre ma fic, et j'espere que tu vas aimer cette suite!

Ch19 : Le Baldr

Elisa soupira. Enfin. Elle s'arrêta et se laissa tomber contre un arbre en balayant la prairie qui s'étendait devant elle. 

Ils avaient marché, marché, et encore marché. Elle avait l'impression que la forêt s'étendait à l'infini. Elle avait eu sa dose de randonnée pédestre pour le reste de sa vie. Pendant ces plusieurs jours de marche régulière ponctuée par seulement quelques arrêts pour manger et souffler un peu, Elisa avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Et en autre de mettre au point son plan. Elle savait maintenant exactement quoi faire devant n'importe quelle situation pouvant arriver. 

Enfin, ils étaient parvenus à la limite de la forêt qui semblait être une jungle. Depuis quelques heures, la végétation s'était tranquillement retirée pour laisser place à de petits sentiers. Et maintenant, ils arrivaient à la fin de tout. Derrière la prairie, on pouvait voir des petites maisons, avec des rues, des enfants qui couraient, etc. Un petit village ordinaire, quoi. Elle avait du mal à s'imaginer tout le mal qui avait été fait dans ce lieu si paisible. Voldemort tuant sa mère et son père, et presque Harry…

Elisa jeta un regard à Mars. Le vieil homme semblait aussi fatigué qu'elle, s'il ne l'était pas plus. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant? Demanda la jeune fille.

-On va aller chercher l'Éclat de Crystal.

-Il est ici?

-C'est toi qui me l'a dit.

Elisa regarda ses pieds.

-Et comment on va faire?

Mars ne répondit pas et resta pensif.

-Bon, moi je vais aller trouver quelque chose à manger, lança Elisa en faisant mine de s'en aller.

-Toit tu restes ici. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elisa s'arrêta et se retourna devant le vieux mage en lui faisant un beau sourire.

-Oui monsieur… Que puis-je faire pour vous? 

-J'ai besoin de toi, répéta-t-il.

-Ah oui? Demanda-t-elle, contente d'être impliquée pour que son plan fonctionne mieux. Vous voulez que je retienne les mangemorts, ou que je leur vole le cristal, ou…

-Non. J'ai seulement besoin de toi pour localiser l'éclat de Crystal. Il faut être deux sorciers.

Elisa fit la moue.

-Seulement ça? Je ne participerais pas à l'action? Vous m'avez emmené ici rien que pour ça?

-Oui.

-Mais vous auriez pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre?! J'ai autre chose à faire moi que de vous aidez à trouver l'…

-Tais-toi, coupa Mars.

Elisa prit une grande inspiration.

-Je peux vous posez une dernière question?

-… si tu veux…

Elisa était troublée par le sérieux qu'avait pris le sorcier depuis quelques jours. Il semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose.

-Pourquoi on est venu ici à pied?

-Parce que tu ne sais pas transplanner.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dis que je ne sais pas le faire?

-Tu sais comment? Demanda Mars en prenant un air découragé.

-Euh… non. Mais j'aurais pu…!

Le grand mage soupira et jeta un regard du genre " ne me refait plus jamais ça " à Elisa qui se contenta de sourire.

-Je peux vous poser une dernière question?

Mars soupira encore une fois.

-Tu en as déjà posé une dernière.

-J'avais dit dernière? Oh, je voulais dire avant-dernière. Bon, je peux la poser?

-Qu'est-ce que ma réponse change?

-Rien. Alors quand on va avoir localisé l'Éclat de Crystal, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Mars sembla hésiter.

-… On va attendre la nuit… et on verra après.

-Parfait! Le " on " me sous-entend, n'est-ce pas? Je vais pouvoir participer?

-Oui oui, si tu veux, mais laisse-moi tranquille! Il faut que je me concentrer.

Elisa sourit. Elle avait ce qu'elle voulait.

********************

Hermione restait interdite devant sa découverte. Elle restait pétrifiée, sans rien dire, debout dans l'infirmerie, le regard posé sur l'Éclat de Crystal. La petite pierre bleue scintillait sous la lumière artificielle de la pièce. Troyan restait aussi figé, comme enraciné dans le bureau. Hermione se questionnait. Comment cet objet pouvait-il se trouver ici, dans sa main? Voldemort fouillait depuis plusieurs mois Godric Hollow, Dovterlom était aussi convaincu qu'il était lui dans le village, alors… 

Une multitude de questions l'assaillaient toute à la fois. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir clairement et à gérer les nouvelles informations qui s'infiltraient dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Hermione relut plusieurs fois la lettre, et essaya de se faire une image de ce qui s'était passé.

Voldemort avait enfermé dans l'éclat de crystal une copie de lui jeune il y a 50 ans, donc durant la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. À peu près au même moment que l'affaire Basilique… Il était brillant. Il s'était sûrement créé plusieurs copies. Ensuite, Lily, peut-être James aussi, avaient réussi à l'obtenir et l'avaient gardé pendant plusieurs années… Ça leur avaient sûrement servi beaucoup pour qu'ils tiennent absolument à le léguer à Harry… Et Voldemort avait dû l'avoir à nouveau, et il l'avait perdu en essayant de tuer Harry… Ou bien c'était complètement le contraire de ce qu'ils pensaient. James et Lily possédaient l'Éclat de Crystal depuis toujours, ils avaient réussi à enfermer une partie de Voldemort dans le cristal, ils l'avaient gardé jusqu'à l'attaque, où ils l'avaient perdu… Et Hedwige était allé le chercher, ou bien…

Hermione soupira. C'était trop compliqué. Elle ne pouvait plus gérer tout ça toute seule. C'est Troyan qui finit par rompre le silence pesant installé dans la pièce.

-Tu y comprend quelque chose.

-J'avoue que non. 

-Explique-moi.

-Quoi?

-Tout

-Quoi?

-Tout ce que je ne sais pas.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et raconta l'histoire complète à Troyan. Elle ne prit pas la peine de cacher des choses comme aux professeurs, elle raconta tout d'un trait. Tout ce qu'elle savait.

Le centaure n'ajouta rien. À la fin du récit, ils restèrent à fixer le petit objet, en silence.

********************

-Ça fait combien de jours qu'on tient?

-Ça fait à peine dix heures.

-À peine, tu dis? Je trouve ça long, moi, dix heures.

-Tu as dormi pendant les trois quarts du temps, moi je suis resté éveillé. Ne te plaint pas.

Lavande bougonna et se mit dos à Drago.

-Et maintenant tu me boudes?

-Non. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit avant que je n'aie placé mes cheveux le matin. Alors laisse-moi tranquille et n'essaie pas de me voir.

-Trop tard.

La jeune fille se retourna, lui jeta un regard noir, et puis se remit à fixer le mur opposé.

-Alors, lança Drago. Tu es avec Weasley?

-Ça ne te regarde pas! Pourquoi tu me parles de ça? Ou plutôt pourquoi tu me parles tout court?

-Pour passer le temps.

Drago devina un regard embêté sur le visage de Lavande.

-Alors. C'est sérieux avec… Ron?

-… ça ne te regarde pas.

-Tu as peur de moi?

-Va-t-en!

-Impossible. 

-Laisse-moi tranquille! Je suis fatiguée et j'essaie de dormir!

-Bonne chance.

Lavande prit une position couchée, en évitant de regarder le garçon.

-Alors, tu dors? Demanda le blond après quelques minutes.

-Non! Et c'est de ta faute!

-Ou bien à cause du fait que tu viens de dormir pendant huit heures…

-Ta yeule!

-Ohhhhhhh… Elle s'énerve! Je suis si laid à regarder que ça?

Lavande se retourna.

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment…

-…Séduisant?

-Non. Je pensais plus à…fatigant, pour rester polie…

-C'est pas ce que tu voulais, dormir?

Lavande resta un moment à réfléchir, puis finit par comprendre la " blague " de son compagnon.

-Ha Ha Ha très drôle.

Le regard moqueur de Drago devint plus sérieux.

-Ça ce l'ai moins…

Lavande se retourna. Un nuage de fumée était en train de se former dans le haut de la salle.

-C'est…

-…Voldemort.

Tranquillement, le nuage perdit de l'altitude, et tandis que Lavande allait se réfugier derrière le garçon en oubliant ses cheveux, la silhouette prit forme.

-Bon… nos deux captifs…

Le mage posa ses yeux rouges flamboyant sur les deux jeunes, qui tressaillirent tous les deux.

-Je viens vous proposer une offre…

-Non! Hurla Lavande systématiquement. Je ne deviendrait jamais…

-Silence! Siffla Voldemort en levant sa baguette. Endoloris!

Le sort se dirigea à toute vitesse sur la jeune fille, mais déjà Drago avait bondi devant elle et placé ses mains devant lui.

-Reflexio!

Le sort rebondit sur le jeune garçon et alla se planter dans le mur avant de disparaître. De l'étonnement apparut sur le visage du monstre.

-Le Reflexio… Intéressant… Ligott!

Deux jets de lumière bleus furent éjectés de la baguette et ligotèrent les deux jeunes gens.

-Vous allez passer le test des mangemorts…

Voldemort s'éleva tranquillement avec eux dans les airs, puis ils disparurent en un nuage de fumée noire.

********************

Elisa marchait tranquillement dans la ville, une crème glacée à la main. Le village semblait très calme, tranquille, paisible… Elle comprenait pourquoi ses parents avaient choisi cet endroit pour vivre…

Elle avait passé la journée à se promener dans le village, avait visité plusieurs boutiques, dont celle de quidditch où elle avait passé plusieurs heures à contempler les balais et accessoires. Le soleil commençait déjà à baisser, alors elle avait décider de retourner auprès de Mars. Il aurait peut-être fini de se préparer pour son sort…

Soudain, elle aperçut des ombres glisser le long de la rue. Une dizaine de personnes, et vue leur stature, des hommes, marchaient d'un pas rapide, leur tête cagoulée. Elisa se plaqua contre le mur. C'étaient… c'étaient des mangemorts!

Elle longea tranquillement la façade de la bâtisse, sans perdre le groupe de sorciers du regard. Ils avaient l'air de savoir où ils allaient…

Elisa arriva au coin du bâtiment sans le voir, et tomba à la renverse. Les mangemorts s'arrêtèrent. Ils l'avaient entendu. Elisa prit une grande inspiration et retint son souffle. Elle remarqua qu'ils parlaient, mais elle ne parvenait pas à entendre quoi que ce soit. Deux des silhouettes commencèrent à avancer vers elle, lentement, leurs baguettes dressées au-dessus de leur tête. Elisa se releva tant bien que mal. Elle s'apprêtait à faire volte face pour s'enfuir, mais deux mains se posèrent lourdement sur ses épaules. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri, et les deux mangemorts s'arrêtèrent. Leurs regards parcoururent la rue et se posèrent sur la jeune fille, qui se sentit entraîné vers l'arrière. Elle tenta de résister, mais l'autre était trop fort. L'inconnu la tira par une porte et ils débouchèrent dans une petite pièce. Il poussa Elisa et se tourna vers la porte.

- Alohomaro! Lokk!

Au premier sort, la porte se verrouilla. C'était comme l'opposé de l'Alohomora. Le deuxième, lui, créa un bouclier bleuté autour de la porte. Elisa ne pouvait toujours pas voir son sauveur parce qu'il portait une longue cape noire qui se terminait en une capuche de la même couleur. Il restait toujours face à la porte, derrière laquelle on entendait des coups et des voix. Le bouclier bleu vacillait de temps en temps, mais restait tout de même en place.

-Bon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, ils ont déjà vaincu le premier bouclier et le deuxième ne tiendra pas longtemps. Je…

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Toi, est-ce que tu es… comme moi?

Elisa ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis vint à l'évidence qu'il voulait parler de sorcellerie.

-Oui. Je vais à Poudlard. Je suis en cinquième année et je…

-Pas le temps. Désolé de t'interrompre, mais il faut faire vite. Tant que tu connais la magie et que tu es courageuse, ça va aller. Il va falloir que tu sois forte. Tu es le dernier espoir pour le monde.

Elisa aquiesça. Les adultes étaient de moins en moins originaux. Toujours la même chanson. " Tu es le dernier espoir… Tu es notre dernière chance…" Et c'était pas juste. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était la "dernière "? Pourquoi pas la " première "?

-Il faut seulement que je te révèle certaines choses.

-Quoi?

Elisa ne se sentait pas d'attaque à apprendre encore des nouvelles troublantes. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui sortir? Que finalement elle était la demi-sœur d'Hermione et que Mars était son grand-père?

-Il faut que tu m'aides pour commencer à faire le Baldr de la localisation.

-Quoi?

-C'est trop compliqué. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout de suite.

-Mais…

-Fait ce que je te dis!

Le bouclier bleu autour de la porte vacilla encore une fois, plus fortement qu'avant.

-D'accord, répondit Elisa. Elle n'avait plus l'intention d'essayer de comprendre. Juste faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

-Il faut que tu maintiennes le bouclier de la porte.

-Comment?

-Tu mets tes mains dessus et tu répètes après moi.

Elisa s'exécuta. Quand ses mains effleurèrent la zone magique, elle fut parcourut d'un tremblement. Une brûlure parcourut ses bras. Elle était sur le point de reculer quand l'inconnu lui cria :

-Ne le lâche pas! Répête après moi! _Qwartz y Toin Opaz quiar tzec_…

Elisa lutta contre la douleur et répéta après le mage.

-Continue! _Tzuxam Yor Lokk y respo durme_…

-_Tzuxam Yor Lokk y respo durme_…

-_Tzak y urme ior yerm tsok LOKK!_

-Tzak y urme ior yerm tsok LOKK!

Le bouclier devint jaune, et Elisa tomba par terre, morte de fatigue. Pendant ce temps, l'inconnu avait tracé sur le sol plusieurs cercles et symboles bizarres.

-Viens! J'ai encore besoin de toi! Il faut réaliser le Baldr !

-Mais je…

-Je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais il faut que tu le fasses.

Elisa fit un grand effort et vint se placer en face de l'homme, dans un cercle. 

__

-" Baldr "Turiz mo iar thex mek local " éclat de crystal "!

Elisa fut étonnée. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait localiser? L'éclat de Crystal?

Le cercle dans lequel la jeune fille se tenait fut illuminé de lumière verte, et sa vue faillit. Tout devint noir. Après quelques secondes, une image apparut. C'était Poudlard. Puis elle sa vue plongea pour se retrouver dans l'infirmerie, et voir Hermione tenant dans sa main l'éclat de Crystal. Puis tout redevint noir, avant qu'elle revienne à elle même. L'inconnu se tenait toujours devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Où est l'éclat de Crystal?

-Il… il est … il est à Poudlard, murmura Elisa.

-À Poudlard? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à Poudlard? Lily n'a quand même pas lancé son Baldr sans notre autorisation? 

-Quoi?

Elisa ne comprenait plus rien.

-Il ne faut absolument pas que Mars ou Voldemort le retrouve…

-Mars? Pourquoi Mars? Je…

-Tu connais Mars?

-Je suis Elisabeth Han… non . Potter.

L'inconnu la dévisagea.

-C'est toi?

-Oui.

-Il faut absoluement que tu retiennes Mars ici. Fait le pour moi. Et pour le monde.

Il jeta un regard à la porte.

-Il faut que je m'en aille.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais?

-Tu luttes.

-Je n'ai même pas de baguette!

-Utilise le Baldr de la parole. 

-Quoi?

Le mage disparut, tandis qu'Elisa restait debout dans la pièce, abasourdie, perdue par les derniers événements.

J'avais plein d'autres idées, mais mon frere voulait l'ordi, alors… je vais mettre la suite très bientôt, mais j'ai un problème avec mon ordinateur portable, l'écran s'est cassé, alors je l'ai envoyé en réparations et ça va prendre deux semaines, donc je vais moins vite, mais je me drébrouille quand même ;)…

Si possible la suite va etre la demain, pas sur

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!

MPZT


	20. Confrontations et explications

Je suis désolé pour mon retard… mais j'avais pas mon ordi portable, donc j'allais moins vite… mais il est revenu de réparation alors je vais reprendre mon rythme… Et si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un c'est Cerendy Potter et Louna parce que je chattais avec elles et je pouvais pas écrire en même temps ^_^… (jsens j'vais recevoir des comentaires…^_^')

MERCI BEAUCOUP AUX REVIEWEURS!!!!!!!! 

Yannick : merci beaucoup d'être venu lire ma fic, merci beaucoup pour les compliments!

Louna : merci Steph! T'es gentille d'avoir tout relu… =^_^= merci !

Cerendy Potter : Merci beaucoup pour ton review, je suis content que tu aimes ça… et ton opinion FAIT la différence.

Harryjo : Merci… je suis content que t'aimes ça… pi c'est une bonne idée de faire un résumé… merci ; ) … ah oui pi à moment donné tu m'avais demandé où était Pomfresh? Elle est enfermée dans la salle de rangement… Pi a me fatigue fac a va y rester ^_^ …

Aslan_343 : salut nicky! … nic. Mo être gentil ^_^. Chu content qu't'aime toujours ça… pi ben pour toi jai déjà répondu a ton review alors… ben cé sa merci

Siria Potter : merci de toujours lire… c'est fun!… en2k toi tu m'as posé plusieurs questions… 1. « le pti perso qui aide elisa » … j'ai pas vraiment encore décidé qui il était… =^_^=… mais j'avais pas pensé à un mangemort, j'avais dis en noir parce que ça lui allait bien ak le profil que j'me suis imaginé… 2. draco et lavande… Lavande j'ai déjà décidé de son sort, mais pense-tu vraiment que je vais te le dire ? ^_^ Drago on verra… pour tes autres questions, va voir un tit peu plus bas… merci pour ton long review ^_^

Alors après le commentaire de Harryjo, j'ai vu aussi la nécessité de vous faire un petit résumé… ou plutôt jvais faire ça par personnage. Alors voilà!

Harry : dans le coma, dans l'infirmerie

Ron : même chose que Harry

Hermione : vient de trouver l'éclat de crystal, avec Harry et Ron dans l'infirmerie

Lavande : vient de se faire emmener par Voldemort pour passe un « test »

Drago : même chose que Lavande

Elisa : est prise dans une salle, seule et perdue à Godric Hollow

Ginny : Dans la forteresse de Voldemort.

Dumbledore : à la tour d'Izkiban

Voldemort : emmène Drago et Lavande pour qu'ils passent un « test »

Mars : à Godric Hollow, prépare le Baldr de la localisation

Dovterlom : Dans son éclat de Crystal. Intentions principales inconnues.

Rita Skeeter : En route vers la forteresse de Voldemort.

Profs encore en vie : à Poudlard, décident ce qui doit arriver.

Figg : Transformée en monstre, localisation inconnue

Sirius : à Azkaban

Rogue : à Azkaban

Fudge : à son ministère, essaie de gérer ses tits problèmes

Lupin : dans le coma

Drula : Enfermée dans un enclot magique dans le parc de Poudlard

Chiots de Drula : ??? quelque part dans les environs de Poudlard

Queudver : Quelque part en mission pour Voldemort

Lucius Malefoy : même chose que Queudver

Percy : quelque part au ministère…

Cho : ???? quelque part avec Figg…

Pomfresh : enfermée à quequpart

L'inconnu : parti quelque part…

Troyan : avec Hermione

Ordre du Phénix : à poudlard, croient que Figg est correcte.

Les questions à l'affiche : Qui est Dovterlom? Quels sont ses intentions? Qu'est-ce que manigancent Figg et Cho? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore? Mars est-il réellement vilain? Qui est le mystérieux men in black? Pourquoi l'éclat de Crystal est-il rendu à Poudlard? Qu'est-ce que Elisa va faire? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort veut faire à Drago et Lavande? Harry va-t-il finir par passer plus qu'un chapitre hors du coma ^_^? L'affaire Drula est-elle réellement terminée? Quand est-ce que je mets un nouveau chapitre? ^_^

Oh j'ai une idée! Vous savez le chapitre « review » que j'ai pas mis à jour depuis une éternité… de 1 mois mais bon… je vais le remplacer par ce que vous venez de voir ci-dessus. À chaque update de chapitre, je vais rajouter ça pour que vous puissiez voir qui qui fait quoi, qui qui est où, et qui qui pense quoi… en2k… 

Quelques clarifications :

CÉ QUAND QUE HERMIONE ELLE ACCOUCHE?  Ben elle est tombée enceinte environ vers… mi-juin, fac on arrondis à début juillet… d'habitude c'est 9 mois environ? Donc… juillet à aout, 1 mois, septembre, 2, octobre, 3, novembre, 4, décembre, 5, janvier, 6, février, 7, mars, 8, avril, 9 !!!! Il devrait naître genre mars-avril, dans ce coin-là… a moins que je lise une fic où que Hermione elle fait quelque chose que j'aime pas et que je me fâche contre elle et que pour me venger je la fasse mourir avant ou bien je fais naître son bébé trop tôt pi la y'a plein de problèmes… ^_^ … mais non c'est pas mon intention… pour le moment ^_^

COMBIEN IL VA Y AVOIR DE CHAPITRES? Je sais pas si vous avez fait le compte, mais moi je l'avais pas fait, alors je l'ai fait, et nos tis amis ils sont rendus environ à la mi-décembre… et ma fic c'est au départ basé sur la 5e année de Harry, alors je compte bien la faire au complet même si l'affaire « éclat de Crystal » est résolu… 19 chapitres pour 3 mois… il y en a 9 dans l'année… Il m'en reste donc 6 à faire… ^_^

QUI QUI EST MÉCHANT? POURQUOI? QUAND? DANS QUEL BUT? ET SURTOUT À QUELLE HEURE … ¬_¬… ? Ben vous le saurez juste po :p … enfin, po tout de suite ^_^ alors ça vous sert à rien de le demander.

Ch20 : Confrontations et explications

Elisa restait figée, dans le milieu de la salle, perdue dans ses pensées. Le… mage… mangemort? Il portait du noir… (merci Siria Potter ;) ) Est-ce que c'était un mangemort? Et il avait parlé de Lily… sa mère… Comment avait-il fait pour savoir qu'elle était avec Mars? Ce n'était pas logique… C'était impossible? Qui est-ce que c'était?

Le bouclier jaune qui vacillat encore une fois plus fortement que les précédentes sortit la jeune fille de son monde. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi? Sans baguette, toute seule, enfermée dans une petite pièce sans autres issues qu'une porte barrée par une troupe de monstres? L'inconnu lui avait dit d'utiliser le Baldr de la parole… Un Baldr? C'était quoi? Sûrement une forme de magie plus complexe gardée secrète par les petits livres de la section interdite de la bibliothèque… L'inconnu au manteau noir avait dit que Lily en avait fait un… sans son autorisation… Mais pourquoi? Et qu'est-ce que l'éclat de Crystal pouvait faire à Poudlard? Mars, Dovterlom, Voldemort, Dumbledore… Tout le monde était convaincu qu'il était à Godric Hollow! Alors qu'elle était si proche de le retrouver, elle le perdait une nouvelle fois… Au moins, c'était Hermione qui l'avait…

Elisa essaya de se remémorer sa vision… Une petite pierre bleu… pas plus grosse que la paume de la main de son amie…  Hermione était bien dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard? Et si elle s'était trompée? Peut-être qu'elle avait mal vu… ou… Non. Elle se souvint des lits qui étaient placés en rangées… Qui est-ce qu'il y avait sur les lits?… Harry? 

L'image lui revint. Harry à gauche d'Hermione, Ron à droite, les deux inconscients ou endormis… Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard?

Elisa parcourut la pièce du regard. Aucunes issus. Pas de fenêtre ni de portes autre que celle entourée d'un bouclier… Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la salle où il y avait encore les symboles tracés. Elle se plaça dans le cercle occupé par l'inconnu et scruta les petites indications. C'était une série de symboles indéchiffrables. Rien qui puisse la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Pour localiser l'éclat de Crystal, le mage avait prononcé une phrase bizarre, qui commençait par… « Baldr ». C'était un début. Et ça finissait par « Éclat de Crystal ». Rien qui ne pouvait l'aider. Elisa réfléchit en essayant de se rappeler qu'est-ce que l'inconnu avait dit…

-_Baldr… Tur…az… mex…_

Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Et puis elle ne voulait pas localiser quoi que ce soit elle voulait simplement s'enfuir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dit d'utiliser le Balrd de la parole? Appeler Mars à son secours?

Soudainement, le bouclier jaune entourant la porte s'évanouit silencieusement. Elle était perdue!

_-« Balrd Thuraz man mech iar… »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer son ultime incantation. La lumière artificielle se diffusant depuis les lampes suspendues au plafond s'éteignirent en même temps que les ampoules éclataient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit?

Elisa entendit la porte s'ouvrir lentement en grinçant. Elle se jeta contre le mur derrière elle pour voir les mangemorts lui faire face.

-Lumos! cria un d'eux.

Le faisceau de lumière parcourut le mur puis s'arrêta sur le visage crispé de la jeune fille.

-La voilà!

Elisa restait figée devant le danger, n'entrevoyant même plus une lueur d'espoir. Et c'est ainsi que se terminerait la vie de la sœur de Harry Potter… Non. Sa vie _ne pouvait pas_ se terminer comme ça.

Un des mangemorts leva sa baguette et commença à formuler le sortilège de la mort :

-_Avada…_

-_Expeliarmus!_

Tous les yeux se retournèrent pour fixer le nouveau venu dont la cape flottait dans les airs suite à la puissance du sortilège excepté un des hommes cagoulés qui fut projeté contre le mur tandis que sa baguette allait adroitement se poser dans la main du sauveur d'Elisa.

-Mars!

-_Stupefix! Stupefix!_

Deux éclairs rouges éclairèrent la salle pendant quelques instants durant lesquels Elisa réussit à distinguer le visage du vieil homme – il semblait fatigué et furieux – avant que le noir ne revienne suite à la stupefixion de deux des mangemorts, dont celui qui tenait la baguette lumineuse qui s'éteignit aussitôt.

Les deux derniers mangemorts (dsl j'ai pas mon chapitre 19 je _crois_ qu'ils étaient cinq… sinon ben Elisa avait mal vu =^_^=) restaient figés de stupeur et fixaient de leurs yeux effrayés le mage à la cape rouge.

-Vous dites à Tom que c'est un cadeau de ma part, il comprendra, lança Mars en abaissant sa baguette rigide.

Les deux partisans de Voldemort échangèrent un regard méfiant et surpris. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui appelait leur maître _Tom_…

Tout à coup, le mangemort le plus prêt de Mars, qui était plutôt costaud, se jeta sur lui, oubliant la magie pour y aller physiquement. Le vieux mage leva sa baguette et murmura une formule que la jeune fille ne put entendre. Rien ne se produisit durant les premières secondes. Mars fut projeté sur le trottoir sous le poids de l'autre homme, mais quand une demi-minute se fut écoulée, le costaud se mit à hurler de douleur. Elisa regardait la scène perplexe, ne comprenant pas le motif du cri, et l'autre mangemort n'avait pas l'air sûr non plus. Elle ne comprit que quand l'homme cagoulé se retourna vers elle en exposant son visage. Il n'y avait plus de cagoule. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de visage non plus. Une flamme violette avait pris dans sa figure et semblait le brûler tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, Mars se relevait et époussetait avec des gestes paresseux sa robe de sorcier rouge. 

Elisa songea qu'on aurait peut-être du laissé sa magie noire à Mars…

Le mangemort se rua vers son partenaire et le saisit par les épaules, sans pour autant cesser de hurler. Devant la douleur de son camarade (son tit nami ^_^ lol), il dressa sa baguette et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il lança le sortilège de la mort pour abréger sa souffrance.

-Gafasol! Lança Mars.

Le sort diffusa une lumière bleutée dans la pièce, permettant de voir plus clairement.

Mars regarda malicieusement le dernier ennemi, qui était maintenant rendu au stade du tremblement. De peur ou de rage, ça restait à voir…

Soudainement, il bondit sur Elisa et appuya l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la tête de la jeune fille. C'était son tour de trembler.

-Si… Si tu bouges, je la tue! Déclara-t-il tandis qu'un sourire malsain se dessinait sur son visage.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, une étincelle d'inquiétude assombrit le visage du mage (je sais une étincelle c'est suposé éclairé mais bon…).

Mars esquissa un pas vers l'avant.

-Ne bouge pas, ou je la tue! lança le mangemort. Je… Je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je te dis!

Mars hésita un moment, puis laissa tomber sa baguette par terre. Les yeux d'Elisa s'agrandirent d'étonnement et de fureur. Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser mourir si près du but?

-Tu vas ramasser les baguettes de tout le monde et tu vas me les apporter… maintenant.

Mars ne bougea pas. Elisa ouvrit la bouge pour protester, mais se retint. Elle se contenta de jeter au mage un regard furieux et implorant à la fois.

-Ramasse-les! Cria le mangemort.

Elisa remarqua que l'attention de son _kidnappeur_ (dsl je trouve pas le mot pour celui qui prend un ottage…) était plutôt concentrée sur Mars que sur elle. Elle sourit malicieusement et décida de tenter sa chance. Après tout, le mangemort était assez petit, maigre, et il semblait idiot.

La jeune fille serra le poing et le jeta de toute ses forces dans le visage de son opposant. Le choc fut violent : les doigts d'Elisa craquèrent en même temps que le nez du mangemort, mais à au grand malheur de la jeune fille, il ne recula pas, il resserra plutôt son emprise sur son bras et cria :

-_Endoloris!_

Elisa fut parcouru d'un tremblement qui lui sembla inclassable sur l'échelle de Richter tellement il était fort puis s'écrasa par terre en se roulant et en hurlant de douleur. C'était comme si elle se faisait transpercé par des centaines de lames de rasoirs acérées (je sais c'est Rowling qui dit ça mais…).

Mars profita de l'inattention du mangemort pour crier :

-_Stupefix!_

Sans se préoccuper de la jeune fille qui tremblait encore sous le choc, étendue par terre, Mars rassembla en les traînants les corps des mangemorts.

-_Ligott!_

Tous les mangemorts se retrouvèrent pieds et mains ligotés, et bâillonnés dans le milieu de la pièce.

-_Enervatum! Enervatum! Enervatum!_

Suite aux sorts de Mars, ils les trois mages stupéfixés se réveillèrent de leur sommeil artificiel.

La lumière magique s'éteignit alors progressivement. Elisa et Mars se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir.

-Viens, on s'en va. On laisse un cadeau à la police.

Elisa se redressa douloureusement, et fit quelques pas pour essayer de reprendre l'équilibre. 

-On va faire le Baldr de la localisation pour savoir exactement où est l'éclat de Crystal.

Elisa sourit à cette idée. C'était maintenant qu'elle entrait enfin en jeu. Elisa remercia la lumière de s'être éteinte, Mars ne saurais pas qu'elle avait déjà pratiqué le Baldr.

-Viens, lança Mars.

Ils sortirent tranquillement dehors. La lune éclairait le ciel clair parsemé d'étoiles. Elisa et Mars marchèrent lentement jusque sous un arbre où le vieil homme avait tracé des symboles semblables à ceux de l'inconnu au manteau noir.

-Tu vas te placer dans ce cercle-là, lança-t-il en pointant du menton le plus petit des deux disques.

Mars se plaça dans l'autre cercle et récita :

-" Baldr "Turiz mo iar thex mek local " éclat de crystal "!

Encore une fois, la vue d'Elisa s'arrêta, puis elle vit le collège de Poudlard. Sa vue plongea pour arriver encore une fois sur Hermione et les deux lits où étaient couchés Harry et Ron. Elle remarqua aussi cette fois-ci le petit centaure qui regardait avidement l'éclat de Crystal…

Elle revint au moment présent. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage du vieux sorcier qui la regardait silencieusement.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il après s'être assurée qu'elle était revenu de son voyage mental.

-Je… Je ne suis pas sûr… marmonna la jeune fille.

-Où est-ce que l'éclat de Crystal est caché?

-Je… j'ai vu une petite maison, improvisa Elisa, puis ma vue a plongé à l'intérieur, a traversé le sol et s'est arrêtée pour voir un petit coffre enfouit sous la terre.

Mars resta pensif, puit reprit :

-Donc, l'éclat de Crystal est caché là… Viens, nous allons expecté toutes les maisons et tu vas me dire c'est laquelle.

-Mais il est tard et…

-Je me fous de l'heure qu'il est.

Elisa lui fit une grimace dans le dos et le suivit lentement. Ses membres étaient encore engourdis par le Doloris qu'elle avait reçu…

-Tu viens?

-Deux minutes, lança la jeune fille en se penchant. Il faut que j'attache mes lacets…

-…

*********************

(note de l'auteur : je suis vraiment désolé, mais je me suis genre tout fourré dans l'ordre des événements… Hermione elle a pas passé la journée à regarder l'éclat de Crystal elle a fait d'autre chose c'est sûr alors on va dire que quand ils font un Baldr de localisation, ils voient où était l'objet six heures auparavant, ok? Merci =^_^= donc je reprends avec Hermione dans la matinée, donc à peu près quand Elisa arrive à Godric Hollow)

Hermione en avait marre. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce petit objet qui chamboulait leurs vies… Est-ce qu'elle devait relâcher Dovterlom? 

Une idée lui traversa la tête. Sous le regard interrogateur de Troyan, elle prit le joyaux et le posa contre le corps de Harry. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson. Hermione le retira tout de suite, craignant d'avoir fait encore une gaffe, mais au contraire, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il jeta des regards perdus autour de lui puis vit Hermione.

-…'Mione…

-Harry! Tu es…

Hermione se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Ça va? Tu vas bien? Tu te sens bien?

Harry restait confus.

-euh… oui. Je crois… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce que…

Il avait l'air de faire de gros efforts pour se souvenir des derniers événements. Soudain, son visage prit un air grave.

-Drula! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Je suis… Vous…

-Chhhhh… murmura la jeune fille. Je vais t'expliquer. Mais avant il faut que je réveille Ron.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'autre lit et appliqua l'éclat de Crystal. Quand Harry remarqua la pierre dans la main de la jeune fille, il se redressa.

-C'est…!

Hermione se retourna puis acquiesça.

-Mais comment…?

-Je vais tout vous expliquer…

Ron ouvrit les yeux et se redressa immédiatement.

-Hermione? Où est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que…

Hermione jubilait. Ils avaient retrouvé l'éclat de Crystal et ses deux amis avaient retrouvé la santé!

-Alors? Demanda Harry.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec Drula et… 

-Laissez-là expliquer! Lança le petit centaure.

-Oh Troyan, je…

-Je sais, tu ne m'avais pas vu. Ça va, j'ai compris!

Hermione prit la parole.

-On a réussi. Elle est…

-Elle est morte? 

-Non. Drago et toi, Ron, vous avez réussi à l'enfermer sûrement avec un procédé de…

-Ah, oui, au fait, où est Drago?

-Laissez-la vous expliquer! Explosa Troyan.

-Ok, je reprends depuis le début. Harry, je t'ai contacté pendant que tu étais dans l'éclat de Crystal. Je t'ai dis que Dovterlom était en fait Voldemort et…

-Quoi? La coupa Ron. Dovterlom est…

-Oui. J'ai fait un test d'Arithmancie et leurs deux noms m'ont donné exactement le même résultat. Ça m'a intrigué alors j'ai vérifié, et si tu remets les lettres D-O-V-T-E-R-L-O-M dans l'ordre, tu obtiens Voldemort.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Ron s'exclama :

-Mais c'est vrai! Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais…

-Hermione, continue s'il-te-plaît, lança Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Quand je t'ai appris ça, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

-… Je lui ai jeté un sort. Un stupefix.

-Et…?

-Je… Je crois que ça l'a traversé et ça a heurté la parois du Crystal.

-Quoi? Tu crois?

-C'est flou… j'ai de la misère à me souvenir…

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après? Demanda avidement Hermione.

-Je… Je me suis senti entraîné dans le sol et je me suis retrouvé chez Hagrid. Tu m'as parlé par les pierres et… et je crois que je me suis évanouit.

-Dov… Voldemort, il n'a rien dit? Questionna Ron.

-Je… Non, je ne pense pas… attendez… oui! Il a dit quelque chose comme « je vais t'expliquer » et « pourquoi tu as fait ça » … mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… c'est flou, répéta-t-il.

-… D'accord. Je… Je vais continuer, balbutia Hermione. Je… Je t'ai retrouvé presque mort, chez Hag…Hagrid – elle retint un sanglot -j'ai essayé de te remmener dans le château, mais j'ai du me battre contre Drula et j'ai aussi été blessée.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Hagrid? Demanda anxieusement Ron.

-Il… Il est…

-…mort, compléta solennellement Harry.

Ron baissa la tête. Ils prirent une minute de silence en repensant à leur grand ami, puis Troyan rompit le silence.

-Je proposerais qu'on continue… marmonna-t-il.

Hermione prit une grand inspiration, puis poursuivit :

-C'est Drago, Ron et Lavande qui sont venus nous sauver. Lavande t'a emmené ici pendant que je… j'allais chercher de l'aide. Drago et toi, Ron, vous avez réussi à enfermer Drula dans un bouclier magique, et comme tu étais très blessé, il t'a probablement emmené ici. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui est arrivé après. J'ai vu Lavande avec Cho…

-Cho n'est pas morte? Demanda Ron, perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises. Je crois qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses à la magie auxquelles on ne comprend rien. Alors je disais que j'ai cru voir Lavande ave Cho, puis je me suis évanouie. Ce matin, quand je suis revenu à moi, je n'ai retrouvé ni Lavande, ni Drago. Volatilisés.

-Quoi?

-Et si ce n'était qu'eux, continua tristement Hermione. Pomfresh a disparu. Hagrid est… mort. Mcgonagall aussi probablement. Je… 

Hermione retint un sanglot. Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit de Ron. Il la serra dans ses bras.

-Pour… l'éclat de Crystal? Demanda-t-il doucement. Tu…

-Quoi? J'ai encore manqué quelque chose… marmonna l'autre garçon.

Hermione lui sourit tristement.

-J'ai trouvé Hedwidge ce matin… ici… Elle avait dans sa patte cette lettre… et l'éclat de Crystal.

Hermione tendit le rouleau de parchemin de Lily Potter à Harry, qui la lut en silence, l'air grave. Des larmes apparurent dans le coin de ses yeux, mais il les effaça d'un revers de manche. Il passa la lettre à Ron, qui la lut lui aussi.

Les trois amis et Troyan restèrent longuement dans le silence, songeant aux derniers événements, certainement les plus dramatiques jamais arrivés à Poudlard.

MERCI D'AVOIR LU!

mic

MPZT


	21. Coincés

Harryjo : Merci!

Cerendy Potter : Merci! … finalement je crois que j'avais rien oublié =^_^=

Pour un petit résumé comme au dernier chapitre, allez voir le chapitre 2, « résumés » ; )

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Ch21 : Coincés

Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter de tout et de rien, de choses importantes, d'autres moins, et en profitèrent en même temps pour régler leurs conflits.

Les élèves du collège étaient tous restés à l'intérieur du château, pour la plupart dans leur salle commune, les autres dans la grande salle ou la bibliothèque. Même au repas, on avait vu que plusieurs sièges restaient vides, mais les professeurs ne disaient rien, ils avaient d'autres priorités. Alors qu'ils se levaient pour retourner à leur salle commune, une petite chouette fit son entrée dans la salle et vint se poser dans l'assiette vide d'Hermione, laissant tombé de son bec « la gazette du sorcier ». Elle attrapa un morceau de bacon qui traînait encore dans l'assiette de Ron puis s'envola vers l'extérieur.

-J'en ai toute une pile dans mon dortoir, lança Hermione exaspérée. Je crois que je vais me désabonner…

Elle déplia le journal pour regarder la première page. Harry et Ron se penchèrent pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

« TROIS AUTRES MEURTRES DE MOLDUS COMIS PAR DES MANGEMORTS CETTE SEMAINE », indiquait le gros titre. En dessous, une image floue montrait des hommes cagoulés qui disparaissaient dans au coin d'une rue.

« Trois personnes, qui avaient une grande importance dans le système économique des moldus ont été retrouvées mortes alors qu'ils se retrouvaient pour une réunion d'affaires. Des témoins ont vu un groupe de personnes cagoulées se sauver, ce qui porterait à croire que ce sont des mangemorts. Nous avons du faire subir plusieurs sortilèges d'oubliette aux quelques personnes moldues qui était sur les lieux du crime. Les autorités sont débordées et… »

Hermione tourna la page. On voyait tout de suite qu'elle lisait au moins deux fois plus rapidement que les deux garçons qui avaient été coupés au milieu de l'article.

« Le kidnappage d'elfs de maison continue. Nous avons reçu encore une centaine de plaintes depuis deux jours disant que leurs elfs de maison disparaissent mystérieusement. On crie à l'enlèvement… »

-C'est comme ça depuis deux semaines, lança tristement Seamus. On dirait que quelqu'un les craint…

Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent à leur salle commune en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'aux dernières nouvelles plutôt dramatiques.

Durant l'après-midi, les trois amis firent le tour du collège une multitude de fois, essayant de retrouver la trace de Drago et Lavande, ou encore de Cho, si elle était vraiment là… Ils sortirent dehors voir ce qui était arrivé avec Drula et retrouvèrent le chien, redevenu normal, entouré d'une sorte de cage magique dont les barreaux de lumière verte éclairaient les environs malgré les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Ils furent soulagés de la voir encore dans sa prison magique et la laissèrent là pour se diriger vers la maison d'Hagrid. Ils voulaient s'assurer que les chiots n'étaient plus près de Poudlard, et à leur grand soulagement, ils retrouvèrent l'enclos vide. Ils évitèrent toute fois de rentrer dans la maison de leur grand ami, renonçant au spectacle qui s'offrirait à eux s'ils le faisaient.

Dans la soirée, pendant que Harry et Ron jouaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier et qu'Hermione avait la tête plongée dans un livre sur l'arithmancie, le professeur Chourave pénétra dans la salle et invita le trio à la suivre. Ils se rendirent jusque dans une petite pièce remplie de canapés, sur lesquels étaient assis les professeurs restants. Ils levèrent la tête quand les nouveaux arrivants entrèrent, puis le professeur de botanique les pria de s'asseoir. Le trio s'exécuta.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Harry.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander, monsieur Potter. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez retrouvé votre santé si vite?

-C'est euh…

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard et le garçon comprit qu'il devait dire la vérité.

-C'est l'éclat de Crystal…

-Quoi? S'exclama le professeur Figg en se levant debout.

Harry ne l'avait pas remarquée. La professeur était revenue. Il aurait demandé le pourquoi de l'absence, mais il sentit que ce n'était pas trop le moment.

Hermione prit la parole :

-J'ai retrouvé l'éclat de Crystal ce matin à l'infirmerie.

-Comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé là? Demanda avidement Figg. Elle avait l'air obsédé par le joyau…

-Il… Il y avait une chouette, poursuivit Hermione. La chouette de Harry. Il le lui a emmené, avec…

Hermione s'interrompit en voyant le visage de Harry. Il avait raison. Il valait mieux oublier le message de sa mère.

-Avec…? Insista Figg.

-…Avec… euh… la gazette du sorcier, c'est tout.

Figg resta perplexe et retourna s'asseoir.

-Alors, vous avez été guéri par… cette pierre? Demanda Chourave.

Ron et Harry hochèrent la tête.

-Vous pouvez guérir n'importe qui avec?

-Je ne sais pas… répondit Hermione

-Le professeur Lupin est encore dans le coma…

Harry se sentit coupable. Il l'avait oublié. Il se releva pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie mais la voix de Figg l'arrêta :

-Je pourrais le voir?

-Quoi?

-L'éclat de Crystal…

-euh…

Harry échangea une nouvelle fois un regard avec sa petite amie.

-Je ne l'ai pas avec moi, désolé.

-Oui vous l'avez. Quand vous vous êtes levés, vous avez glissé votre main dans votre poche et vous avez attrapé quelque chose. Je suis certaine que c'est ça.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune garçon. Effectivement, son poing était toujours fermement serré autour de la petite pierre bleue.

Sous le regard supérieur du professeur Figg, Harry sortit lentement de sa poche le petit objet et ouvrit doucement sa paume.

Tout le monde se leva pour l'observer de plus prêt. Il brillait sous l'éclairage et une lumière divine s'émanait de lui.

Figg tendit sa main pour le prendre, mais Harry referma le point aussitôt et l'attira contre son torse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Il est à moi.

Figg lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Je… d'accord, je comprends…

Elle se retira et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Tous les autres l'imitèrent, excepté les trois jeunes gens.

-Dumbledore vous attendait déjà avant-hier à la tour d'Izkiban, reprit Chourave. Il faudrait que vous alliez le rejoindre dès demain matin. Vous vous mettrez en route avec le professeur Lupin quand vous serez prêts dans la matinée.

-D'accord, répondit Hermione. Mais pour… les disparitions est-ce que…

Chourave prit un air grave.

-Cornélius Fudge devrait arriver d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Il va… Il va certainement nous forcer à fermer l'école. C'est pour ça que je veux que vous alliez rejoindre Dumbledore au plus vite…

Ça devenait grave. Le trio acquiesça et décida de prendre congé des professeurs. En sortant de la petite pièce, Harry jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir le visage glacial de Figg le dévisageant.

-Vous ne l'avez pas trouver bizarre, demanda Ron quand ils eurent fermé la porte et fais quelques pas en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

-Il y a quelque chose de pas net avec elle. On dirait… on dirait que ce n'est plus la même personne, ajouta Hermione.

Harry restait pensif. Pourquoi était-elle elle aussi obsédée par l'éclat de Crystal? 

Ils firent un détour par l'infirmerie, où ils réanimèrent le professeur Lupin, dernier occupant du lieu médical. Quand il s'éveilla, ils lui expliquèrent la situation, comment ils l'avaient réanimé, puis il les envoya dormir en leur disant d'être prêts pour le lendemain. (dsl je sais ça fait butcher mais jen ai marre de devoir faire que harry et cie dise aux autes tis namis c'est quoi qui arrive, etc… merci de votre compréhension et si vous comprenez po ben… :p)

Rendus à la salle commune, ils allèrent se coucher, chacun de leur bord, mais dès que Harry eut entendu les ronflements de ses compagnons de dortoir, il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Hermione dans le dortoir des filles vide.

********************

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par Ron qui commençait un cours de morale.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes!? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? J'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry quand je ne l'ai trouvé nul part et… vous avez vu l'heure! Il est presque neuf heure et…!

-Ça va, calme-toi, Ron, marmonna Harry en se retournant pour faire face à son ami. 

-Non ça ne va pas! Vous… Vous avez…

-Non, on a rien fait, va-t-en, grogna l'autre garçon encore à moitié endormi.

-Ron! S'exclama Hermione qui venait de se réveiller. Qu'est-ce que tu…

Ron prit la fuite et sortit du dortoir en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

Harry s'étira, se leva et attrapa ses vêtements de la veille pour les enfiler. Cinq minutes plus tard, le garçon descendait les escaliers, essayant d'ignorer les regards et remarques des autres élèves et monta ceux du dortoir des garçons pour se laver et préparer ses choses pour le grand voyage. Il dut subir les moqueries de Dean et Ron qui étaient présents jusqu'à ce qu'il descende en compagnie du roux rejoindre Hermione et le professeur Lupin qui les attendait à l'entrée de la grande salle.

-Bon, vous êtes prêts? On y va.  

-Mais on ne mange pas?

-Non, nous le ferons en chemin. J'ai emmené du pain et de l'eau, ça fera l'affaire. Mais il faudra que vous m'indiquiez le chemin, je n'ai jamais été là-bas…

Ils sortirent dehors et le froid s'engouffra dans leurs vêtements. Une couverture de gel tapissait le sol. Ils étaient quand même rendus en… en décembre! Le temps avait passé tellement vite…

Harry s'arrêta soudainement.

-Deux minutes, je reviens, j'ai oublié quelque chose!

Harry courut jusque dans la salle commune, se rendit au dortoir, attrapa Troyan qui somnolait sur son lit et rejoint ses amis qui attendaient dehors.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois venir? Demanda le petit centaure en baillant.

-Parce que tu peux nous être utile, répondit Harry.

Ils se remirent en chemin et pénétrèrent dans la forêt interdite.

********************

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, lança Mars à la jeune fille qui le suivait quelques mètres en arrière. On a épluché presque tout le village et rien. Pas une seule maison qui ressemblerait à celle que tu as vu. Tu es certaine que c'était ici?

Elisa sourit faiblement, et acquiesça. Ils parcouraient Godric Hollow depuis plusieurs heures et elle continuait à jouer la comédie. Elle allait finir par se décider sur une maison qu'elle trouverait jolie, puis il faudrait commencer à pelleter. Et peut-être qu'après une dizaine de mètres de travail, elle se rendrait compte qu'elle se serait trompée de maison… 

Mars, de son côté, fulminait. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser, ce qui serait plutôt drôle selon la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

Ils continuèrent à parcourir les rues pendant un bon trois quarts d'heure. Ils traversèrent une partie du village qui ressemblait plus à un terrain de guerre qu'à un quartier communautaire. Il y avait des débris carbonisés partout, et les bâtiments qui tenaient encore debout menaçaient de s'écrouler au moindre choc. Ils durent faire le tour de cette zone, parce que des dizaines de policiers s'afféraient autour des dégâts et bloquaient totalement l'accès. Quand ils eurent traversé la zone sinistrée, le choix d'Elisa s'arrêta sur une petite maison au toit vert et aux briques roses. C'était là que l'Éclat de Crystal resterait supposément caché jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

(je sais que c'était pas très constructif comme morceau d'histoire mais il fallait juste que je vous dise quesqui arrive pour Elisa…)

********************

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Troyan, qui refusait dorénavant de se faire porter pour pouvoir trottiner parmi les fleurs, et Lupin étaient partis depuis environ cinq heures lorsqu'un hibou grand duc se posa sur une branche basse devant les cinq compagnons et tendit une patte à laquelle était attaché un rouleau de parchemin et une vieille botte. Lupin attrapa le message et le lut à haute voix :

-Nous avons un gros problème. On vous demande de revenir tout de suite à Poudlard. On vous envoie ce portoloin pour que vous arriviez le plus vite possible. Merci. Signé professeur Chourave.

Le petit groupe se questionna du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis Troyan demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?

-On y va, répondit Lupin.

Harry n'était pas si enthousiasme que ça à l'idée d'utiliser un portoloin… Il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois, on ne l'aurait pas une deuxième…

-Harry, tu viens? Demanda Ron.

Tout le monde était placé en cercle autour de la vielle botte, prêts à la toucher tous en même temps. Harry se glissa entre Ron et Hermione, puis ils contèrent jusqu'à trois et posèrent une main tous au même moment sur le portoloin. Harry se sentit entraîné dans un tourbillon de couleur. Il sentait ses épaules s'entrechoquer avec celles de Ron et d'Hermione. Son index qu'il avait posé délicatement sur la botte ne semblait plus pouvoir s'en détacher, comme aimanté. Finalement, il sentit ses pieds toucher le sol et les cinq compagnons tombèrent par terre. Ils étaient dans le parc de Poudlard, devant le château.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient sains et saufs.

Lupin fut le premier à se lever. Il vérifia si tout le monde allait bien, puis il leur demanda de le suivre voir quel était le problème. Ils se rendirent au bureau où le trio avait été la veille et y retrouvèrent Chourave complètement affolée, avec les autres professeurs assis dans les fauteuils, l'air grave. Figg n'était pas là, mais Neville et deux autres élèves, des filles, se tenaient debout dans le centre de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda anxieusement Lupin.

-C'est… c'est le Poudlard Express, il a…

Le professeur de botanique ne semblait pas en état de parler convenablement. Lupin essaya de la calmer.

-Professeur, calmez-vous. Reprenez tout depuis le début, et après on va s'en occuper.

Chourave prit une grande inspiration, mais oublia de continuer sa respiration. Elle était sur le bord de la folie.

-C'est… c'est Cornélius Fudge qui est venu hier soir et il… il nous a dis de renvoyer les élèves chez eux dès ce matin, alors… alors nous avons fait ce qu'il nous a demandez, on a… on a préparé le Poudlard Express mais… et ce matin, tous les élèves sont montés, et il est parti comme d'habitude et… et…

-Quoi? s'impatienta le professeur.

La professeur de botanique suait, ne tenait plus en place.

-Il… Il a fait une partie de son chemin, mais au moment où il devait passer dans le tunnel, il… il y a eu un problème et je.. le train a heurté quelque chose, une parois invisible peut-être et… et il a déraillé.

-Quoi!?

-Le train a … a déraillé, pendant qu'il avait avec lui tous… tous les élèves.

-Il y a des morts? Des blessés?

-L'avant du train a… a… a explosé! Tous les élèves du premier wagon sont morts! Les autres élèves sont sortis et… et ils… ils sont revenus ici… ils ont été guidés par les sixièmes années et… et…

Chourave se mit à tanguer, ses yeux se fermèrent, elle chuta vers l'avant. Lupin se précipita et la rattrapa dans sa chute avant de l'entraîner pour la coucher sur un fauteuil.

Neville prit la parole :

-Je… J'étais dans le deuxième wagon, dit-il. On… On a entendu un grand bruit vers l'avant, puis le train a basculé sur le côté droit… on a entendu… il y a eu une grosse explosion, et on est resté dans nos wagons une vingtaine de minutes. Après, on a finit par sortir et on a vérifié… C'est… c'est bloqué par un mur invisible! Tout est bloqué! On a vérifié en envoyant des hiboux… par le ciel aussi c'est bloqué! On… on est coincé à Poudlard!

Ze suis michant ^_^

Bon alors j'espere comme toujours que vous avez aimé ça et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !!!

Aussi, je voulais vous dire que vendredi je pars et je ne reviens que l'autre vendredi d'après, alors je vais peut-être être plutôt lent dans mes chapitres… dsl… mais d'ici là je vous en met deux autres alors… ;)

merci

mic

MPZT


	22. Le mur invisible

Bonjour!

Je _SAIS_ que je suis pas mal en retard ^_^' mais voilà j'ai eu pas mal de boulot parce que c'était les examens, puis après je suis parti, puis une semaine plus tard je suis revenu, mais j'étais très très très fatigué à cause d'un certain _Ordre du Phénix_ qui m'a _un peu_… d'accord _beaucoup_ empêché de dormir…

MAIS VOILÀ LA SUITE!!!!! (j'vais quand même pas vous raconter ma vie…) Je sais que maintenant quand je promets quelque chose vous êtes sûr que ça arrivera pas mais même à ça je vous _PROMET_ que je vais recommencer à aller plus vite…

Allez voir le résumé dans le chapitre « _RÉSUMÉS_ » pour bien vous souvenir de tout puis…

BONNE LECTURE!!!!

Reponses aux revieweurs (je me suis _forcé_ à les faires… _bravo mic!_ clap clap clap clap… ma yeule) :

Ratonton : v'la la suite et merci d'avoir reviewé!

Aslan_343 : merci de m'avoir reviewé toi-même cette fois… ^_^ eille c'était ak la voix de Giroux hein le « _superbe_ »? 

big app : merci, je suis content que tu aimes ça… et t'inquiète pas je suis pas prêt d'arrêter!

Louna : merci beaucoup! lol ton cossin… dis-le moi si t'en a d'autre ;) ah oui pis une tite question de même que j'ai oublié de te poser… pourquoi Steph _louna_ (c'est à dire toi) appelle Steph _pas louna_ (c'est à dire la steph que tu m'as fais chatter avec l'autre jour) _Sammy_? Rien une tite question comme ça… alors ben merci!

Harryjo : merci beaucoup! Je suis content que tu aimes toujours ça… merci de toujours suivre ma fic c'est gentil… :D lol je pensais pas que l'affaire du portoloin ferait _peur_ à quelqu'un… en tout cas merci de reviewer et voilà la suite!

Je vois que le nombre de lecteur va en augmentant **_… MERCI BEAUCOUP TOUT LE MONDE!!!!!!! _**

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 22

Le mur invisible

Tous restèrent abasourdis par cette nouvelle déclaration. Le Poudlard Express avait déraillé, entraînant la mort d'au moins une dizaine de personnes… Ça devenait grave. Très grave. Peut-être trop. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait arriver? C'était peut-être le début de la fin… La fin du monde tel qu'on le connaissait, fin de la liberté, fin de la paix… L'emprise de Voldemort grandissait de plus en plus… Il avait sa propre forteresse, il avait Ginny, il avait en son pouvoir Poudlard, le ministère de la magie par l'intermédiaire de Lucius Malefoy, Azkaban, la prophétie de l'incantiosa qu'il avait fait retranscrire des dizaines de fois pour pouvoir l'utiliser à volonté… Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas? Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait pour pouvoir enfin devenir le maître du monde? … l'éclat de Crystal… une petite pierre… une petite pierre qui faisait toute la différence…. Les forces rebelles étaient de moins en moins nombreuses… Le ministère faisait de son mieux pour lutter contre les multiples crimes qui étaient commis toutes les semaines dans le pays, mais Malefoy influençait beaucoup le ministre et plusieurs choses restaient telles quelles. Il y avait aussi l'ordre du Phénix qui veillait constamment à la protection de l'école, mais il y aurait forcément une faille quelque part… Rogue et Sirius, deux forces majeures, étaient maintenant pris à Askaban… Mars et Dumbledore, même s'ils étaient ennemis, apparaissaient certainement comme des barreaux dans la route de l'ascension vers la puissance de Voldemort… Dumbledore avait faillit se faire prendre par Fudge en revenant à Poudlard, sûrement mis sur la piste par Lucius Malefoy sous ordre de son maître… Dovterlom, lui, restait un mystère… Allié enfermé par un ennemi ou ennemi enfermé par un allié?  Finalement, il ne restait que le petit groupe de jeunes personnes, qui était en train de se dissoudre au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait… D'abord Elisa kidnappée par Mars, Ginny par Voldemort, Drago et Lavande disparus… Il ne restait plus que Harry, Ron et Hermione… Le trio de toujours,  ceux qui devraient réussir pour sauver le monde… Mais pourquoi Voldemort gardait-il cette obsession pour tuer Harry? Qu'est-ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien avoir en particulier? Une quelconque prophétie disant qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor, destructeur du mal, ou une série de simples coïncidences portant à croire qu'il était quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas? Peut-être aussi simplement le descendant d'une longue lignée de sorcier puissant? Pourquoi est-ce que Ginny était-elle aussi importante pour Voldemort? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse… (pas pour moi ^_^)

Mais il y avait toujours une lueur d'espoir. L'ultime alliance des centaures et des hommes pouvait peut-être vaincre les armées qui se mettraient certainement en marche vers l'école des sorciers d'ici quelques semaines… Joyeux Noël!

-Qu'est-ce qui va arriver? Demanda craintivement Ron.

-Nous… Nous n'avons pas le choix… On va aller soigner les blessés avec l'éclat de Crystal… et… je vais rester ici et essayer de reprendre le contrôle, répondit le professeur Lupin. Nous ne dépendons plus de rien ni de personne. Le ministre n'a plus le contrôle sur l'école. On est fermé à l'extérieur. Même les hiboux ne pourront plus passer. Je vais m'organiser pour donner quelques courts de magie de défense avec les autres professeurs, et … je crois que ça va aller…

-Vous… vous savez ce qui aurait pu causer ce désastre? Le mur invisible se dressant autour du château… Demanda le professeur Trelawney dont les grands yeux reflétaient une peur hors du commun.

-… Je ne sais pas trop, marmonna Lupin après quelques secondes de réflexion. Peut-être une centaine de sorciers formant un Baldr exactement au même moment… mais si c'était le cas, le bouclier ne tiendrait pas longtemps… Ce qui deviendrait un désavantage pour celui qui a monté ce coup…

-C'est Voldemort, qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas? Demanda le professeur Sinistra.

-Je… Je ne suis pas certain… Les mangemorts sont très forts en magie noire, mais pas en Baldr… Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre…

-Ça ne peut pas être Mars ni Fudge, remarqua Ron. Ça ne nous laisse plus qu'un choix…

-…Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'avance, dit Hermione, mais c'est peut-être justement Fudge qui a fait ça…

-Quoi?

-Oui… Il a dit hier qu'il fallait maintenant faire évacuer l'école parce que ça devenait trop grave… Mais si après une entrevue avec Malefoy il a réalisé qu'il pourrait certainement faire du chantage à Dumbledore s'il gardait en otage tous les élèves…

-Possible, marmonna le professeur Lupin… Mais ça m'étonnerait…

-Nous, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Harry.

-Vous irez rejoindre Dumbledore tout à l'heure.

-Mais le mur bloque tout et…

-Non, je ne crois pas que la forêt ait été touchée. Le portoloin n'aurait pas pu nous emmener ici. Les murs magiques bloquent les portoloins comme ça, d'habitude. Je crois que le mur a été formé de façon à enfermer Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard, et une partie de la forêt interdite, incluant Izikiban. Il faudrait créer un Baldr pour le savoir…

-Au fait, c'est quoi un Baldr? Demanda Harry.

-C'est une forme de magie très puissante, répondit Hermione. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut en faire, c'est très compliqué et ça utilise beaucoup d'énergie. Pour la plupart, il faut être plusieurs pour réussir à le réaliser.

Harry hocha la tête, puis Lupin continua :

-Si vous m'aider, je pourrais construire un Baldr qui nous permettrait de détecter les boucliers magiques dans un rayon de trois kilomètres. Avec un balai, on pourra monter assez haut pour voir environ où le mur s'arrête. 

-Mais on ne peut pas voir Izkiban même quand… protesta Harry.

-Je sais, mais les murs magiques brilleront tellement qu'on pourra les distinguer même d'ici. 

-Alors suivez-moi, nous allons le préparer. Professeur Sinistra, faîtes des compresses au professeur Chourave, et les autres, commencez à organiser les cours de magie défensive. Nous allons bientôt en avoir besoin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent silencieusement Lupin dehors tandis que les deux autres filles, apparemment déçues de ne pas avoir pu donner leurs versions des faits, retournaient vers leur salle commune, imitées par Neville. Tous les professeurs, excepté Chourave et Sinistra, sortirent aussi du bureau du directeur pour aller à la salle des professeurs où ils seraient plus à l'aise. Troyan esquissa un mouvement de fuite pour suivre les professeurs, essayant de passer inaperçu, certainement pour éviter de sortir dehors sous le froid. Harry allait protester, mais Hermione lui jeta un regard apaisant « _de toute façon il ne nous sert à rien » _et Harry se tut. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage pour aller à l'infirmerie et soigner les élèves. Il y avait une quinzaine de personnes étendus sur des lits, avec d'autres élèves qui s'occupaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient d'eux.

-C'est horrible, lança une fille de Poufsouffle de 6e année. Il n'y a plus de vrais médecins! On a reçu des cours de soins médicaux cette année, mais pas assez pour s'occuper de toutes ces personnes…

Harry observa les blessés. Il y avait Ernie Macmillian (ou queqchose de meme) étendu sur un lit, la peau couverte de brûlures. D'autres élèves saignaient abondamment. Harry eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant un petit garçon de deuxième année auquel il manquait une partie de la jambe droite…

-L'éclat de Crystal va-t-il pouvoir même guérir ce genre de blessures? Murmura Hermione dans l'oreille de Harry pour ne pas alarmer personne.

Harry n'y avait pas pensé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire? Harry fit part au professeur Lupin du problème, et il acquiesça.

-Il va falloir aller chercher les produits médicaux d'urgence. Vous savez où c'est? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de quelques filles de Poufsouffle.

-La porte est complètement barrée, répondit une jeune fille de Serdaigle. On a essayé, mais...

-Hermione et Marietta, vous venez avec moi, lança Lupin en se tournant vers la jeune fille de Serdaigle que Harry reconnut comme une des amies de Cho Chang. Harry et Ron, vous allez chercher des seaux d'eau, on va en avoir besoin, ajouta-t-il.

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent tout de suite vers le couloir longeant l'infirmerie. Harry aurait voulu courir, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de vouloir brusquer les choses. Dès qu'il vit le petit sigle qui était posé sur toutes les portes des toilettes du château, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et parcourut la salle du regard, cherchant des seaux qui pourraient leur servir.

-Euh… Harry… c'est que c'est les toilettes des filles et…

-On s'en fou! C'est pas le moment, rétorqua Harry en se retournant vers Ron qui se tenait toujours dans le cadre de la porte, hésitant à le suivre.

-Euh… Oui… d'accord…

-Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois…ajouta Harry.

-Oui mais la dernière fois on était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne…

-PERSONNE? PERSONNE?

Harry et Ron firent le saut et Mimi Geignarde sortit lentement d'une cabine de toilette en passant au travers de la porte.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS DITES? 

-Euh… désolé Mimi… on voulait seulement dire…

-VOUS… JE VAIS…

-Je suis désolé, Mimi, la coupa Harry, mais il y a une dizaine de personnes qui sont en train de mourir à l'infirmerie et…

-ET MOI JE SUIS MORTE, MAIS CE N'EST PAS IMPORTANT, N'EST-CE PAS?…

-Euh… oui mais… bredouilla Ron.

-MIMI ON A PAS LE TEMPS, s'énerva Harry.

Ignorant le fantôme qui se remettait à crier, Harry se dirigea vers le coin de la salle, empoigna deux gros seaux qui avaient sûrement servi à laver le plancher au cours d'une retenue parce qu'habituellement on le faisait par magie, et il s'empressa d'en rincer un pour le remplir d'eau propre. Ron l'imita, mais sans arrêter de jeter des regards en coin à Mimi Geignarde. Ils finirent par ressortir avec leurs deux gros seaux remplis jusqu'au rebord. Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'infirmerie où plusieurs élèves s'affairaient encore à s'occuper du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient à soigner les malades, un long cri aigu résonna dans toute la pièce. Ron échappa son seau d'eau qui se déversa sur sa robe de sorcier, alors que Harry déposait le plus délicatement possible le sien  par terre bien qu'il en renversa une partie et sprintait vers la salle de rangement d'où le cri semblait provenir. Il arriva derrière Lupin, dont le point était fermement serré autour du bras de Marietta, qui tremblait fortement. Hermione était quelques pas plus loin, figée sur place, contemplant avec horreur quelque chose qui se trouvait par terre. Lupin se retourna vers Harry. Ses yeux exprimaient une totale incompréhension. Il s'écarta du cadre de porte et Harry aperçu le corps inanimé de l'infirmière de l'école.

-Elle est… Elle n'est tout de même pas…? commença Marietta.

-Elle est morte, termina Hermione qui s'était accroupie près de Pomfresh pour prendre son pouls.

La fille de Serdaigle détourna le regard, déplaçant complètement ses beaux cheveux bouclés.

-Je… Je vais m'en occuper… marmonna Lupin. Prenez… - il parcourut du regard les petites caisses de médicaments disposées un peu partout et en saisit quelques-unes- …prenez ça et donnez-les aux élèves qui s'occupent des blessés… Et… allez prévenir les autres professeurs… ne dites rien aux élèves par contre… Harry, laisse-moi l'éclat de Crystal pour que je puisse guérir les autres…

Harry hésita un moment, puis sortit la petite pierre bleue de sa poche et la tandis à Lupin. Hermione se dirigea vers le cadre de porte, entraînant avec elle Marietta. Harry passa un bras par-dessus son épaule, puis le retira immédiatement pour pouvoir prendre les caisses de médicaments.

********************

« TOC TOC TOC »

Pas de réponse.

« TOC TOC TOC »

Toujours rien.

Harry allait cogner une nouvelle fois sur la porte de la salle des professeurs lorsque le professeur Binns traversa le mur à côté, un regard inquiet fixé sur son visage fantomatique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il lentement en gardant sa voie monotone habituelle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Trelawney à ce moment-là. Elle scruta leurs visages pendant quelques secondes puis, sûrement à cause des regards encore horrifiés des trois amis, elle s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

La presque totalité des professeurs encore en vie –excepté Figg qui n'avait toujours pas réapparut- étaient maintenant assis dans le local. Harry n'avait encore jamais eu l'opportunité de bien voir la pièce (ou s'il l'a déjà vu il s'en souvenait plus pis moi non plus). Elle faisait une bonne vingtaine de mètres carrés. Dans les deux coins les plus éloignés de la porte, deux feux magiques crépitaient sonorement au-dessus de branches d'arbres qui ne brûlaient pas, mais restaient en place et donnait une impression de réalité. Des fauteuis, un peu comme dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, étaient disposé près des foyers. Une grande table se tenait dans le centre de la pièce, et les murs, conforme au reste du château, étaient cachés par une multitude de cadres dont les occupants pour la plupart dormaient bruyamment.

Les professeurs étaient assis autour de la grande table, et Trelawney les invita à s'asseoir. Ils s'exécutèrent et elle les imita. Harry remarqua que le professeur Chourave était elle aussi présente, encore pâle mais semblant quand même mieux que quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant.

Harry constata aussi que Troyan était assis aisément sur la table à côté du professeur Trelawney. Quand il vit le regard de Harry se poser sur lui, il lui tira la langue et détourna le regard, sans que le garçon ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda le professeur Vector.

Harry sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui, et la pression se mit à monter au fur et à mesure qu'il rougissait. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Hermione parla avant lui.

-C'est moi qui était là, dit Hermione lentement.

Harry se sentit plus libre tandis que les regards se posaient plutôt sur sa petite amie et une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Il _détestait_ les situations comme celle-là.

-Je… Je suis allée chercher des médicaments avec Lupin à la salle de rangement et… on a… on a retrouvé madame Pomfresh étendue sur le sol et… et…

La voix d'Hermione faillit, et elle se tut, semblant maintenant trouver ses mains posées sur la table de bois très intéressantes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase; ce n'était pas difficile deviner ce qui était arrivé à l'infirmière. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence complet, puis Chourave soupira bruyamment.

-D'abord Flitwick, ensuite Rogue…puis Hagrid et McGonagall… et maintenant Pomfresh…

Elle ne mentionna pas Sirius. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme un _vrai_ professeur…

Une demi-douzaine de minutes silencieuses plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Lupin entra dans la pièce, un regard sombre sur le visage, mais quand même un peu rassuré.

-J'ai guéri la plupart des élèves avec ta pierre, Harry… et pour les autres ça devrait allé… Je n'avait jamais vu l'utilité d'obliger toutes les filles à partir de leur sixième année à prendre des cours médicaux avant, mais maintenant…

Lupin sourit faiblement, puis s'assit à la droite d'Harry. Il déposa l'éclat de Crystal sur la table. Harry prit la pierre dans sa main qu'il glissa dans la poche de sa robe, toujours sans la lâcher.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Demanda le professeur Sinistra. Je veux dire avec…

Lupin acquiesça.

-Je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie.

Sinistra hocha la tête, puis recommença à fixer la table.

-J'ai… J'ai aussi fait une analyse, ajouta Lupin au bout de quelques secondes. 

Sinistra releva la tête, imitée par plusieurs autres qui avaient aussi les yeux rivés sur la table.

-Elle… Elle a été enfermée là il y a environ deux jours. Le soir où… où Hagrid et McGonagall sont morts. – il fit une pose, où tout le monde resta en silence, puis reprit – Elle est morte à cet endroit-là il y a environ cinq heures, mais il n'y a pas de traces de combat ou d'étranglement, ni rien… Disons qu'il n'y a pas de facteurs physiques ayant causé sa mort.

-Mais ça ne fonctionne pas! s'exclama Vector après quelques secondes de réflexion. Seulement deux jours… elle aurait certainement pu survivre pendant plus de trois jours sans eau si elle avait utilisé le charme de Fontianus!

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête en murmurant un « c'est vrai… » tandis que ses Harry et Ron échangeaient un regard perdu. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione releva la tête, un air de fierté affiché sur le visage.

-Je crois qu je sais… murmura-t-elle.

Lupin posa son regard sur elle, lui sourit faiblement puis expliqua.

-J'ai fait une analyse de son sang et j'ai trouvé une forte dose de Yotypicossa (une sorte de médicament dont ni vous ni moi ne saurons jamais l'utilité). 

-Elle ne s'est tout de même pas…

Hermione hocha fébrilement la tête une nouvelle fois. Ils restèrent pendant quelques minutes dans le silence, puis Lupin se leva.

-Venez, on va créer un …

La porte s'ouvrit et Arabella Figg entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, lança-t-elle.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Après quelques secondes, Lupin répondit :

-On a retrouvé le corps… ou plutôt le cadavre de Madame Pomfresh.

Figg eut l'air étonnée, et demanda.

-Elle est bien morte? 

Lupin acquiesça.

Harry eut l'impression que le « bien » n'avait pas trop sa place dans la phrase.

-Ah bon… 

-Où étiez-vous ces derniers jours? Demanda Chourave. On aurait eut besoin de l'ordre…

-On était au ministère de la magie toute la journée hier… Je suis revenue ce matin. Les autres, enfin ceux qui sont encore vivant et qui sont venus- elle jeta un regard fâché à Lupin-, sont restés là-bas. Il y a eu une attaque a l'hôpital de St-Mangouste. 

Harry eut une pensée pour Neville, dont les parents étaient en ce moment à cet institut pour les « malades magiques »¸

-Comme Fol-Œil m'a cédé sa place pour être chef du groupe, c'est moi qui suis revenue. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de si grave?, demanda-t-elle.

Lupin fit signe àHarry, Ron et Hermione de le suivre. Ils se levèrent. Harry attrapa Troyan, puis ils sortirent de la pièce.

-Venez, on va créer le Baldr.

********************

Une fois dehors, le professeur Lupin attrapa une branche et se mit à tracer dans la terre à un endroit épargné par le gel des symboles bizarres. Il récitait en même temps des incantations tout aussi incompréhensibles. 

-Alors qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda Ron en se retournant vers Hermione.

-Quoi? De quoi tu parles?

-Avec Pomfresh?

Hermione roula les yeux, soupira, puis expliqua :

-Elle a prit un médicament qui l'a fait mourir vite et sans douleur.

-Mais si elle avait attendu encore quelques heures…

-…elle aurait survécu, oui…

Ron posa les yeux par terre. 

-Je devrais peut-être en traîner avec moi… murmura Harry.

Hermione lui jeta un regard lourd « _t'es pas drôle_ » puis reporta son regard sur le professeur Lupin.

-Et c'est long à faire, une analyse comme ça? Demanda Ron.

-Oh… une dizaine de minutes, au plus court, répondit vaguement Hermione.

Ron resta muet un moment avant de faire remarquer :

-Comment Lupin a-t-il put ramener Pomfresh, soigner les élèves, faire une analyse en dix minutes et venir nous rejoindre quatre étages plus haut en dix minutes?

Harry n'avait pas fait attention. Ron avait entièrement raison. Hermione, de son côté, soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Vous ne m'écouterez donc jamais? Pourquoi ne lisez-vous pas L'Histoire de Poudlard? 

-Parce que c'est plus intéressant l'entendre de ta bouche, 'Mione, répondit tendrement Harry.

Elle lui sourit, puis reprenant son calme, elle expliqua :

-L'infirmerie a reçu un sort qui fait que le temps passe plus lentement à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de celle-ci. Une minute ici équivaut à deux et demi là-bas.

Harry et Ron restèrent stupéfaits par cette nouvelle déclaration.

-Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que Madame Pomfresh vieillissait plus vite que la normale?  Ou toi, Harry, tu n'as jamais remarqué que tu restais longtemps là-bas lorsque tu te faisais blesser?

Harry se rappela la nuit de sa deuxième année où Pomfresh avait fait repousser les os de son bras. C'était vrai que la nuit avait semblé très longue.

-Ça voudrait dire que ma fête serait maintenant le 29 ou le 30 juillet? Demanda Harry.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois tandis que Ron se mettait à rire.

-Troyan, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la salle des professeurs? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

-Oh, rien d'important… Je bavardais avec tes professeurs de divination et d'astronomie… Sinistra et Traliwney, je crois…

-Trelawney, corrigea Harry. De quoi vous parliez?

-Je leur faisais comprendre que leurs méthodes n'étaient pas très bonnes, et que nous, les centaures, savions beaucoup plus de choses sur ces deux arts qui ne devraient même pas être connus par les humains… 

Harry et Ron pouffèrent de rire en imaginant l'air de Trelawney se faisant dire qu'elle ne connaissait rien à ce qu'elle enseignait depuis une quinzaine d'année par un petit être à moitié humain mesurant 40 centimètres de hauteur.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Troyan, répliqua Hermione. Sans les étoiles, toute une gamme de notre magie ne pourrait pas être utilisée.

-La magie des étoiles? Demanda Ron en jetant un regard « _ça existe_? » à Hermione.

-Les Baldr, expliqua Hermione.

Harry et Ron continuèrent à rire devant l'air indigné d'Hermione, puis Ron demanda à Troyan :

-Tu ne leur a quand même pas proposé de prendre leur place pour enseigner leurs sujets? 

-Mais certainement! Rétorqua le petit centaure, volant son air de fierté et de supériorité à Hermione lorsqu'elle était la seule à réussir quelque chose.

Harry et Ron redoublèrent de rire et cette fois même Hermione s'y mit.

-C'est si long à faire que ça? Demanda Hermione à Lupin quelques instants après.

-Je… Je n'y arrive pas… grommela le professeur qui avait l'air découragé. Ça fait cinq fois que je recommence… Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je construis des Baldr…

Il alla s'adosser à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Harry le rejoignit. Il voulait lui poser quelques questions.

-Professeur Lupin, commença-t-il, vous connaissiez bien ma mère, n'est-ce pas?

Lupin posa son regard sur Harry, avant de répondre lentement.

-…Non.

-Vous ne la connaissiez pas?

-Bien… Oui je la connaissais, mais pas comme tu connais Hermione… Elle était un an après nous, à Poudlard. Je veux dire après ton père, Sirius, P… et moi.

Harry savait qu'il allait dire Peter, mais il avait décidé au dernier moment d'éviter de prononcer le nom du traître.

-Mais vous la connaissiez quand même un peu?

-…Oui.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-Quel était son nom de famille? Je veux dire avant qu'elle ne se marie?

Lupin hésita.

-Lily … Fowl. (dsl j'ai rien trouvé de mieux…)

Harry essaya de croiser le regard de Lupin, mais il restait fuyant. Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de poser une autre question, Lupin déclara :

-Harry, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. Je vais réessayer de construire le Baldr.

Harry retourna voir Ron et Hermione, qui se chamaillait une fois encore à propos des elfes de maison.

-Tu ne veux pas sérieusement continuer avec ça plus tard?

-Oui!

-Tu veux devenir une Saleuse?

-S.A.L.E ! pas _sale_! Société Active de Libération des Elfes de maison! (je sais plus si c'est ça…)

-Hermione, tu vas te retrouver toute seule!

Hermione fit une grimace à Ron puis se retourna vers Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

Harry hésita un instant.

-Oh… euh… rien…

Hermione resta perplexe, puis se remit à argumenter avec Ron sur la nécessité de la libération des Elfes de maison.

-Hermione, ils _aiment_ ça! Il ne _veulent pas_ être libres!

-Ça, c'est ce qu'ils prétendent parce qu'ils ont peur d'être rejetés! Regarde Dobby!

-Dobby est seulement un petit elfe idiot et égoïste, lança Troyan. Je l'ai rencontré quand il est venu faire le ménage de votre dortoir.

Harry, qui commençait à se lasser de les entendre crier, finit par intervenir.

-Arrêter, j'en ai mare. Ron, elle a le droit de perdre son temps si elle le veut.

Harry reçu une claque derrière la tête tandis que Ron se mettait à rire, puis Lupin les appela.

-J'ai terminé. Venez, on va faire le Baldr.

Il indiqua à Harry, Ron et Hermione où ils devaient se placer, puis il se mit à réciter une incantation bizarre que les trois amis répétèrent. 

-Ça ne fonctionne pas, lança Lupin après quelques secondes d'attente dans le silence quand ils eurent finit l'incantation.

Son regard parcourut les trois jeunes gens.

-Ron, jette tes bonbons.

-Hein, mais… Comment vous savez que j'en ai?

-Je t'ai vu les ramasser par terre.

Hermione lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

-Tu les as ramassés par terre?

-Et bien… Oui… mais ce ne sont pas n'importe quels bonbons! Ce sont des Artemis Fowl !(lol dsl j'ai vraiment pas d'idées…) Ils sont super rares et super chers! Et puis j'ai vérifié la boîte n'était même pas ouverte.

Devant le regard réprobateur de Hermione et Lupin, il rangea son paquet dans sa poche et avala son bonbon.

-Bon, nous allons recommencer…

Le deuxième essaie fut le bon. Il y eut une petite secousse, le sol trembla pendant quelques secondes, puis de longs faisceaux de lumière apparurent au loin.

-Voilà, lança Lupin, un sourire sur les lèvres. On a réussit.

Hermione souriait fièrement. 

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait un Baldr! Moi!

-On va aller à la tour d'astronomie pour pouvoir voir jusqu'où vont les murs, dit Lupin.

Ils se mirent en marche à sa suite. Ron tira son paquet de bonbons de sa poche et le tendit à Harry. Les grosses lettres ARTEMIS FOWL brillaient sur le dessus du paquet. 

-Il faut que tu goûtes à ça, Harry.

-…euh… non merci, répondit celui-ci vaguement.

Harry réfléchissait. ARTEMIS _FOWL. _Lupin venait de lui dire que sa mère s'appelait Lily _Fowl. _Et puis cette hésitation avant de le dire. Le regard fugitif du professeur pendant qu'il répondait. Il avait vu le paquet de bonbons et prendre le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit... Puis Dumbledore avait déjà dit qu'elle s'appelait Lily Evans, quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait apprit que Elisa était sa sœur. Sa mère ne s'appelait _pas_ Lily _Fowl_. _Ni_ Lily _Evans_. On lui avait mentit.

Je l'ai fait – je crois- assez long… je suis fier de moi même s'il est pas si exceptionnel que ça… mais bon je vous met la suite très bientôt…mais je vais éviter de le promettre vous savez pourquoi… ^_^

**_MERCI D'AVOIR LU !!!!!!_**

Ah oui une tite dernière affaire… j'ai changé un peu mon style… pas les mots mais disons le italique, les majuscules… j'espère ça vous dérange pas trop… moi j'aime mieux ça comme ça…

Bon suis désolé une autre dernière tite chose… plus ça avance plus je me perds un peu dans mon histoire… alors s'il y a des tites choses qui marchent pas hésitez pas à me le signaler avec un review… merci! (par exemple quelqu'un qui est mort je le fait réapparaître… j'ai faillit faire venir flitwick à moment donné dans ce chapitre-là… ou encore je dis _Dumbledore_ au lieu de _Voldemort_ ou vice-versa, c'est très fréquent de ma part, et même quand je me relies –quand je le fais ^_^- je fais pas trop attention…)


	23. Le plan d'Hermione

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 23

Le plan d'Hermione

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin arrivèrent finalement à la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute du château, hors d'haleine après le tas d'escalier qu'ils avaient monté.

-Ils devraient installer des ascenseurs, marmonna Hermione.

Ron lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais ne posa pas de question.

-Alors c'est ici que vous faîtes de l'astronomie...? demanda le petit centaure.

-Euh… Oui…

Troyan trottina jusqu'à un télescope, puis l'examina pendant quelques secondes.

-Quelles mauvaises installations! Comment pouvez-vous voir avec de si mauvaises conditions de travail? Et ces tubes qui prennent tant d'espace… À quoi peuvent-ils bien servir?

-Vous n'utilisez pas de télescopes? Demanda Ron.

-Ah, c'est ça un télescope, lança Troyan, examinant dédaigneusement celui du professeur Sinistra.

Il se retourna vers Ron, puis ajouta.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de télescopes pour regarder le ciel, nous. Nous avons des instruments bien plus précis et efficaces.

-Comme quoi? Demanda avidement Hermione.

Troyan lui jeta un regard indigné.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais te révéler nos secrets? –il se retourna vers le télescope- Comment se sert-on de cet objet? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione allait lui expliquer lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Lupin.

-Venez voir par ici, leur lança-t-il.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de la grande fenêtre.

-Regardez. Ce sont les murs.

Une barrière de lumière orangée se dressait à plusieurs kilomètres, englobant Pré-Au-Lard. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir de qu'il y avait derrière la barrière, mais de toute façon, ils étaient plutôt occupés à contempler celle-ci.

-C'est… C'est… murmura Ron.

-Le mur invisible, répondit Lupin. Il est plus grand que prévu…

La barrière orangée semblait atteindre les étoiles en hauteur. Impossible de passer par-dessus. Harry se dirigea vers une autre fenêtre pour avoir une autre vue. Le mur passait environ au milieu du lac et continuait dans la forêt interdite. Ron vint le rejoindre.

-Le calmar sera pas content…

********************

Le lendemain matin, au déjeuner, il n'y eut aucun hibou. Ni la journée d'après. La grande salle, déjà plus silencieuse que d'habitude, resta déserte. Les visages anxieux des professeurs n'encourageaient pas les élèves. Harry, Ron et Hermione mangèrent assez rapidement, voulant éviter de se faire bombarder de questions. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la grande salle, le professeur Chourave les arrêta.

-Venez. Je crois que je dois vous mettre au courant de ce qui est arrivé…

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet et ils suivirent le professeur de botanique encore une fois jusqu'à la salle où Harry était allé lorsqu'il avait été choisi comme champion. Harry vit Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et quelques autres Serpentards qui se tordaient de rire. Les seuls dans la salle. Hermione leur jeta un regard noir puis ils pénétrèrent dans la salle avec Ron. Lupin, Figg et Rusard étaient assis sur des chaises, l'air grave.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda craintivement Hermione.

-C'est… c'est Drula.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. _Drula_.

-Elle s'est échappée.

Tout le monde resta silencieux quelques instants.

-Comment ça elle s'est échappée? Demanda Hermione. Vous ne la surveilliez pas? Vous l'avez laissé dans le parc?

-On… On ne voulait pas prendre de risques, alors on a préféré effectivement la laisser là, mais toutes les six heures, un professeur allait renouveler les sorts qui la gardaient en place et…

-Donc il y a un traître parmi les professeurs, conclut Hermione.

-Pas… Pas nécessairement, répondit Lupin. On n'a pas bloqué la porte d'entrée du château, parce que de toute façon personne ne peut aller bien loin à cause du mur… Ça pourrait être n'importe quel élève…

-Les élèves ne seraient pas capable de créer cet enclot, coupa Hermione.

-Malefoy l'a bien fait, lui…

Hermione se tut. Lupin avait raison. N'importe qui à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du mur invisible pouvait avoir libéré le monstre.

-Ça s'est produit quand?

-Hier dans l'après-midi. Vers deux heures, je suis allé avec madame Figg vérifier et refaire les sorts, puis nous avons passé tout le reste de la journée tous les professeurs ensemble, à préparer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Vers huit heure, je suis retourné avec Rusard, et la prison avait disparu, le prisonnier aussi.

-Ça élimine donc tous les professeurs…

Après un moment de silence, Harry déclara en se levant:

-Je pars pour Izkiban tout de suite. Je ne peux plus rester ici à rien faire.

-Non.

Harry se retourna vers Lupin.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est trop dangereux. Avec Drula et ses chiots en liberté, tu risquerais de te faire tuer.

-C'est un risque que je dois prendre. Il faut à tout prix contacter Dumbledore. Puis j'ai l'éclat de Crystal…

-Justement. C'est _ça_ qu'ils veulent. Si tu l'as avec toi, tu seras encore plus en danger.

Harry ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Harry, NON!

Ignorant le professeur, Harry franchit la porte et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Il croisa quelques élèves, puis procéda jusqu'à son dortoir. Il se changea, prépara quelques vêtements de rechange, puis il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du maraudeur et l'éclat de Crystal, qu'il avait dissimulé au fond de sa valise. Il allait franchir le portrait de la grosse dame lorsqu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ron et Hermione.

-Tu ne nous attend même pas? demanda le roux.

Harry leur sourit, puis répondit :

-Faîtes vite.

-Harry, on ne peut pas partir maintenant, dit Hermione.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

-Ils surveillent toutes les portes. On va se faire prendre. Lupin ne veut pas qu'on y aille.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu prévois faire?

-On va attendre la nuit… et vous verrez, répondit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry interrogea Ron du regard, mais l'autre garçon semblait aussi perdu que lui. 

********************

La journée passa très lentement pour les trois amis. Hermione refusait toujours de divulguer son plan aux deux autres, et elle alla se réfugier dans la bibliothèque où elle passa la majeure partie de l'après-midi. Finalement, vers cinq heures, elle les retrouva à la grande salle pour le repas.

-Alors? Demanda Ron, Vas-tu finir par nous dire ce que tu prévois faire cette nuit?

-Non. Pas avant ce soir. Est-ce que vous avez fini de vous préparer?

-Oui, répondirent les deux garçon en même temps.

-Parfait… vous avez vos pierres de l'hablando?

-Q…Quoi? C'est vrai! Dumbledore en a une lui aussi! On pourrait peut-être…

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je n'y ai pas pensé? J'ai essayé, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné.

-Et avec Dovterlom…?

-Ça ne fonctionne pas non plus…

-Tu crois qu'il est de notre côté? Demanda Ron.

-Dovterlom? … je ne sais pas… Il est… disons… bizarre.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

-Vous allez devoir vous cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité et…

-De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Neville.

Les trois amis sursautèrent.

-…de…de rien…

-Où est-ce que vous allez?

-Nulle…Nulle Part!

-Je suis pas idiot.

-Neville, c'est… important. On ne peut pas te le dire.

Neville ne répondit rien. Il continua de les fixer tour à tour, puis, il reporta son attention sur son assiette. Harry, Ron et Hermione terminèrent de manger en silence, puis ils retournèrent à la salle commune. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler, puis vers 10 heure, ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour vérifier s'ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait. Ils redescendirent vers 11 heure et demi dans la salle commune vide.

-Parfait, lança Hermione. Harry, passe-moi ta carte du maraudeur.

Les deux garçons l'interrogèrent une dernière fois du regard, mais elle détourna ses yeux et s'enfonça dans le passage derrière le tableau de la grosse dame.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, empruntant les chemins les plus sûrs. Hermione regardait à chaque coin la carte du maraudeur pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent au dernier coin avant d'arriver devant la porte principale du château.

-_Sourdinam! _Lança Hermione en bougeant rapidement sa baguette de haut en bas. 

-Qu'est-ce que… commença Harry, mais il s'interrompit en remarquant qu'il ne pouvait plus que parler en chuchotant.

-On nous aurait repéré, répondit Hermione.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Hermine jeta un regard à la carte du maraudeur, puis dit en la redonnant à Harry :

-Il y a seulement Rusard et Miss Teigne. On va réussir.

-Pourquoi on passe pas par un passage secret ? demanda Ron anxieusement.

-Ils sont tous protégés avec des sorts. On ne pourrait pas passer. La seule qui est seulement gardée par des professeurs est celle-ci.

Ron hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, puis se tut.

-Vous allez prendre la cape d'invisibilité et vous cacher en-dessous. Ron, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'accroupisses parce que tu es trop grand. Prenez vos pierres de l'hablando dans vos mains. –elle prit une grande inspiration– Quand je vous le dis, vous foncez vers la porte et vous sortez. Vous avez compris?

-Mais Hermione qu'est-ce que…?

-Au fait, pour recommencer à parler normalement, le sort c'est « Sonorus ».

-Je sais mais… commença Harry.

Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase, puis elle recula, lui sourit, murmura un « Bonne Chance ! » en sortant son saphir magique, puis fit volte-face et partit à la course.

-Qu'est-ce que…? Cria Rusard en se lançant à la poursuite de la jeune fille qui venait de passer sous son nez.

« _Soyez prêts à y aller_! » cria Hermione par la pensée. _« Dès que Rusard passe le coin, vous courrez! »_

Harry et Ron se cachèrent sous la cape. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi la jeune fille ne leur avait rien dit. Elle ne venait pas avec eux. Elle servait de diversion.

« _MAINTENANT!_ »

Harry et Ron coururent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient vers la porte. Ils arrivaient devant lorsque par malheur Ron trébucha.

-Ouch! Lança-t-il.

Miss Teigne, qui était restée près de la porte, tourna ses grands yeux jaunes vers eux. Ils étaient toujours en dessous de la cape, mais les yeux du chat restaient fixés sur eux.

-Zut… murmura Harry en tirant Ron pour qu'il se relève.

Il en était maintenant convaincu; les chats voyaient à travers les capes d'invisibilité.

-Vite! Lança-t-il à Ron, toujours en chuchotant à cause du sortilège.

Les deux garçons poussèrent la porte et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Ils coururent une bonne quarantaine de mètres, puis s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Harry tira la cape d'invisibilité et la rangea dans son sac.

-Hermione… murmura Ron.

« _Je l'ai semé!_ » lança Hermione mentallement.

« _Parfait_ » répondit Harry.

« _Comme ça tu n'auras même pas sali ton dossier avec une retenue…_ » plaisanta Ron, mais Hermione répondit très sérieusement :

« _Oui, heureusement, ça me faisait un peu peur…_ »

« _Alors… tu… tu ne venais pas avec nous?_ »

Hermione prit un moment à répondre à son petit ami.

« _Non_. _Je me sens très fatiguée, avec le … bébé et…_ »

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le voir.

« _Alors on va aller à Izkiban… ils vont sûrement te demander comment ça se fait que tu sois resté…_ »

« _Je vais leur dire qu'on avait besoin d'un diversion et que j'étais très fatiguée_ »

Harry et Ron rirent un peu, puis ils reprirent leur sérieux en entendant Hermione dire :

_« Je dois couper la communication. McGonagall arrive… »_

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard inquiet, puis Harry lança :

-_Sonorus!_

Les deux garçons reprirent son ton habituel, puis lança :

-On y va.

Un miaulement les fit sursauter. Miss Teigne les avait suivis. Rusard aussi.

-Vous n'irez nulle part.

 Il s'approcha lentement d'eux puis dit :

-Alors vous quittez le château sans notre autorisation… J'ai perdu la fille mais ma fidèle chatte vous a suivi…Je vais devoir…

-_Stupefix!_

Rusard s'effondra par terre, figé.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença Ron.

Neville se tenait derrière le concierge, Troyan à ses pieds. (en parlant de Troyan, je me suis rendu compte qu'au début il était tout mini et maintenant j'ai dit qu'il mesurait 40 centimètres… problème. Alors on va dire que quand il a parlé ak son tit nami Roland, il l'a fait un peu grandir ;) merci de votre compréhension…)

-Vous pensiez que j'allais vous laisser faire? J'ai pas envie de rester dans le château à me tourner les pouces alors que vous risquez votre vie pour sauver le monde. Je viens avec vous.

Harry et Ron échangèrent à nouveau un regard inquiet.

-Neville c'est que c'est…

-Dangereux? Je m'en fou! Il faut faire quelque chose!

Harry hocha la tête, et lança :

-D'accord.

-Mais Harry… commença Ron.

-Ça va, il peut venir si il veut. Troyan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je viens vous sauver la vie.

Harry soupira, puis dit :

-On va tout de suite se mettre en route. On a pas de temps à perdre.

-On retourne à Izkiban? Demanda le petit centaure.

Harry hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

-C'est quoi Izkiban? Demanda Neville.

Harry se retourna vers le garçon, prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança encore une fois dans le récit de tous les événements de l'année. Neville buvait ses paroles, la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts. Tranquillement, tandis que Harry continuait son récit, ils se mirent en chemin. Ils avaient parcouru une vingtaine de mètre vers la forêt interdite lorsqu'un long miaulement déchira le silence du parc.

-Le chat de Rusard… c'est pas grave, ça change rien de ce qu'il lui arrive.

Harry, par contre, avait déjà levé sa baguette. Il se doutait de ce qu'il se passait. 

-_Lumos! _Cria-t-il.

Le faisceau de lumière arriva directement sur le corps inanimé de Rusard et celui de Miss Teigne.

-Qu'est-ce que…

La neige qui les entourait avait perdue sa blancheur. Elle était devenue plutôt rouge. Rouge sang.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Drula, murmura Harry.

-Quoi? demanda Neville.

-ATTENTION! Cria Ron en poussant Harry sur le côté.

Un jet noir le frôla et alla s'écraser par terre derrière lui.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur la bête, qui l'éclaira. Il ne s'était pas trompé : Drula était revenue.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ^_^ Tiens t'es contente marieve il est mort ^_^ 

Je suis assez fier de ce chapitre-là, je _crois_ que c'est un bon…

MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT D'AVOIR LU!

Louna : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements… ^_^

Harryjo : merci beaucoup pour ton soutient… mais je pense pas que ma fic va faire 90 chapitres, désolé ^_^' … euh… alors c'est ça merci!

Cerendy Potter : t'es contente? ^_^ là il faut que tu m'en dises un autre ^_^ alors merci d'avoir reviewé!

Da-real-hacker :tu verras surement pas ce message-la tout de suite mais meme à ça merci de m'avoir reviewé… pour l'explication j'tai envoyé un looooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnng mail alors jespere que tu as compris… 

Ch24 bientôt!… j'espere! Je sais que ce chapitre-là a mis du temps à venir mais c'est que … j'étais pas chez moi j'ai pas d'horaire fixe alors je peux pas savoir si je vais pouvoir ou non écrire… dsl =^_^=


	24. Retrouvailles

J'ai une GRANDE déclaration à vous faire. Je n'ai PAS écrit ARTEMIS FOWL! Oui oui, je vous le JURE! Par le fait même, je n'ai PAS écrit non plus HARRY POTTER! Étonnés? Attachez bien vos ceintures, parce que je n'ai PAS écrit LE LIVRE DES ÉTOILES! Tandis qu'on y est, j'y ai fait une allusion à moment donné… JE N'AI PAS ÉCRIT LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX! Le nom de ARTEMIS FOWL appartient à EOIN COLFER, qui a écrit un roman de ses aventures (fantastique, d'ailleurs). TOUT l'univers de HARRY POTTER appartient aussi à la GRANDE J.K. ROWLING! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça! LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX, BARAD-DUR y comprit, appartient à J.R.R TOLKIEN ou ceux qui l'ont acheté pour les films, et le mot BALDR, qui ressemble beaucoup à GLADR (ou quelque chose comme ça) appartient ENTIÈREMENT SAUF POUR LE « B » et ce que ça fait à ERIK L'HOMME! MOI JE NE SUIS QU'UN PETIT GARÇON QUI S'AMUSE À ÉCRIRE DES HISTOIRES! JE N'AI RIEN À VOIR AVEC CES GRANDS AUTEURS ET MA FICTION APPARTIENT EN GRANDE PARTIE À ROWLING, TOLKIEN, COLFER ET L'HOMME! 

Hereux(se), FITO? Tu sais, tes avocats me font tellement peur… ça a po d'allure j'en ai passé des nuits blanches

Alors… *prend une grande inspiration*… voilà j'ai fait mon disclamer maintenant on oublie ça et je recommence comme d'habitude…

…

SALUT !

Voilà le chapitre 24… 

Merci de venir le lire…

Réponses aux reviews à la fin…

Le résumé a été updater comme d'habitude…

Voilà! 

Bonne lecture.

Note : au dernier chapitre, Hermione dit : « je dois couper la communication, McGonagall arrive. » Mais Cerendy Potter et Ron Ravenclaw et mon frère et surment une autre coupe de personnes m'ont rappelé qu'elle était _morte_. Alors… en vérité c'est Sinistra qui arrivait. Crabe aussi est _mort_… mais celui la persone m'en a parlé :p alors en vérité lui il ne riait pas il était pas là, ok? dsl me suis trompé… Je vais faire =^_^=' aussi… J'ai dit que Crabe et Goyle riaient. attention pour ce chapitre… et les suivants… ; )

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 24

Retrouvailles

Lavande ouvrit rapidement les yeux, mais crut pendant un moment qu'elle n'y était pas parvenu. Tout était si noir… Elle se redressa, puis distingua dans l'obscurité le corps étendu de Drago, qui était profondément endormi par terre. Lavande s'adossa contre le mur, le temps de laisser ses yeux s'habituer à la noirceur qui régnait presque tout le temps dans le cachot où ils étaient enfermés, tout en se remémorant comment ils étaient arrivés là.

***FLASH BACK***

-HumHum… intéressant… le Réflexio… _Liggot!_

Deux jets du lumière bleu jaillirent de la baguette tendue de Voldemort et frappèrent Lavande et Drago, qui sentirent leurs jambes et pieds ligotés.

-…Vous allez passer le test des mangemorts…

Voldemort s'éleva dans les airs, entraînant avec lui les deux jeunes gens, puis ils disparurent dans un nuage noir.

***FIN DU FLASH BACK*** (c'tait juste pour vous rappeler ce qui était arrivé… c'est pas exactement pareil mais c'est que j'avais pas l'original avec moi…)

Lavande avait perdu connaissance durant le voyage, puis quand elle avait reprit conscience, elle était dans la pièce noire. D'après Drago, qui était resté éveillé, c'était un genre de transplannation maîtrisé seulement par quelques grands mages, où on pouvait emporter des gens avec soi.

Un bruit dans le coin opposé de la pièce la fit sursauter. La porte s'ouvrit un grinçant, laissant filtrer un peu de lumière artificielle dans le cachot. Lavande s'étonna de voir quelqu'un venir si tôt, ils venaient habituellement plus tard, lorsque par la petite fente dans le mur qui était la seule source d'aération s'introduisait un peu de clarté, ce qui équivalait environ à midi. Des mangemorts, une fois par jour, venaient leur porter un peu d'eau et du pain, toujours sec.

Drago ouvrit les yeux, puis se releva tout de suite par réflexe pour voir qui entrait dans la salle. Les deux adolescents furent soulagé de ne pas voir Voldemort surgir dans la pièce, leur annonçant qu'il était leur de leur « test ». Encore une fois, d'après Drago, il prévoyait leur faire passer des épreuves pour vérifier leurs capacités de serviteurs et de mages noirs. S'ils réussissaient, ils devenaient mangemorts contre leur gré, s'ils échouaient, ils mourraient.

Mais ce ne fut pas Voldemort qui entra dans la pièce, ni même des mangemorts, mais plutôt une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, dont le visage était rempli de taches de rousseur qui paraissaient encore plus que d'habitude par le contraste avec son teint blanc.

-Ginny! S'écria Lavande en se levant et en courrant vers la nouvelle arrivante. Ginny, ça va? Ajouta-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Ginny ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer Lavande. Elles n'avaient jamais été très proches, mais se connaissaient quand même assez. Drago aussi s'était levé, mais restait dans son coin. Ginny se retira. Lavande essaya d'attraper son regard, mais ne réussit pas. Ginny regardait fixement ses pieds. Une unique larme coulait sur sa joue.

Lavande sursauta en entendant la porte du cachot claquer. Puis elle entraîna l'autre jeune fille là où ils s'étaient installés. Ginny se mit en boule dans le coin, restant silencieuse. Après un moment de silence, Drago demanda :

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont emmené ici?

Ginny releva la tête, fixa le garçon quelques secondes, puis répondit :

-Je ne sais pas.

Puis son attention revint au plancher dur et froid.

L'atmosphère resta plutôt lourde toute la journée. Drago et Lavande n'échangeaient presque pas de paroles, et Ginny restaient totalement silencieuse. Dans ce qui lui sembla être l'après-midi, Lavande vit s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la porte et un grand mangemort, large d'épaules, vint leur porter une gamelle d'eau et du pain sec, comme d'habitude. Après avec grignoter sa part, elle s'e mis en position couchée et essaya de dormir. Elle était sur le point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée lorsque la voix de Ginny lui parvint. Elle se redressa rapidement et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi ils vous ont emmené ici?

Lavande et Drago échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne chose de lui dire qu'ils deviendraient probablement mangemorts s'ils ne mouraient pas. 

-On ne sait pas, répondit Drago avec une assurance qui impressionna la jeune fille.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là?

-Je ne sais …

-Quatre jours, coupa Drago.

Lavande ne rajouta rien.

-Moi j'ai arrêté de compter, ajouta Ginny.

C'était un peu bizarre. Toute la journée elle était restée enfermée dans son armure de glace et maintenant elle semblait vouloir faire la discussion.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu mes parents? Demanda-t-elle.

-…Moi oui, dit Drago après un moment de silence.

-Est-ce qu'ils… Est-ce que… Comment ils étaient?

Drago posa ses yeux gris sur le sol, puis Ginny hocha fébrilement la tête puis l'imita.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment qui sembla des heures à Lavande. Je veux dire depuis que je suis partie de Poudlard?

-Il… Il y a eu l'attaque des mangemorts, tu étais là? dit Lavande.

-Oui.

-Et bien… Durant la guerre… Il y a eut plusieurs… plusieurs morts… Il y a eut …

Lavande avait encore de la misère à repenser à la mort de Parvati… Ginny aussi semblait angoissée. Elle craignait sûrement que Ron, son dernier frère à l'école, n'ai pas survécu…

-Fltwick, Crabe, Cho, Eric et... 

Lavande remarqua que Ginny retenait son souffle.

-…Parvati.

Tandis que Ginny laissait aller un léger soupir de soulagement, Lavande sentait une larme couler sur sa joue.

-En…Ensuite il…

-Je vais continuer, coupa Drago. De toute façon, tu n'étais pas là.

Lavande hocha la tête. Elle aurait voulu le remercier, mais n'en avait pas le cœur.

-Alors tu étais présente lorsque Dumbledore nous a raconté la légende de l'éclat de Crystal et qu'il a annoncé que Elisa et Harry étaient frère et sœur?

Ginny hocha la tête. Lavande éprouva un peu d'admiration envers elle. Si on avait oublié qu'elle était présente lors d'un événement d'une telle importance, elle se serait certainement fâchée. Ginny, elle, était restée calme, et elle ne semblait pas embêtée qu'il l'ait oubliée.

-Elisa, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, s'est sauvée. Dans la forêt interdite. Harry, Ron et Hermione, accompagnés de Black, sont allés à sa recherche, mais lorsqu'ils l'ont retrouvé, les deux Potter se sont fait prendre par Mars.

-M…Mars? Celui de la légende?

Drago acquiesça.

-Ha…Harry et Elisa? Ils se sont fait prendre?

Ginny semblait scandalisée. Elle s'était complètement redressée et avait la tête penchée vers l'avant, avide de savoir la suite.

-Mars les a emmenés dans sa tour cachée au milieu de la forêt, puis les trois autres, ton frère, Hermione et Black, sont revenus à Poudlard.

Ginny hocha la tête.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont bien? Demanda lentement Ginny. Dans la forêt interdite il y a plein de…

-Non, coupa Drago. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, c'est beaucoup plus… calme.

Ginny acquiesça.

-Après la guerre, mon p… Lucius Malefoy a attaqué Voldemort en justice, soutenu par Fudge, et ils l'ont condamné, lui et Rogue, à un séjour à Azkaban.

-Quoi?

Ginny avait sauté sur ses pieds. Elle avait l'air outragée.

-Ils n'ont pas pu envoyer Dumbledore à Azkaban! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard sans lui?

-Rien. Il n'est pas partit.

Contrairement à Ginny, Drago conservait complètement son calme et parlait d'une voix sereine et reposée.

-Il est retourné à Poudlard?

Drago hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que Fudge a fait?

-Je ne sais pas. Il est sûrement venu, mais on était plus là.

-Vous étiez rendu où?

-Hermione, ton frère et moi sommes partit à la rescousse des Potter.

-À la tour de …

-Izkiban, oui. Mais on s'est fait prendre par une colonie de centaures en chemin.

-Quoi? 

Ginny paraissait avoir de la difficulté à assimiler toutes ces dernières informations.

-On est entré dans le territoire d'une tribue et ils ont décidé de nous tuer. Mais je ne sais pas par quel moyen, Harry est venu nous sauver.

-Comment?

-Je ne sais pas, je viens de le dire.

Ginny hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Rogue?

-Il est allé à Azkaban, Black a essayé d'aller le sauver, mais on ne l'a pas revu.

Ginny resta un moment silencieuse. Elle semblait réfléchir intensément.

-Et quand vous avez été délivrés, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-On s'est rendu à la tour d'Izkiban.

-…et?

-Elisa et Mars n'étaient plus là.

-Quoi?

-Il l'a pris avec elle et il est parti à Godric Hollow, là où est l'éclat de Crystal.

-Il veut le récupérer lui aussi.

-On dirait bien…

-Et ensuite?

-On est encore une fois revenu à Poudlard.

-Puis…?

-Harry et Hermione se sont fait attaquer par Drula.

-Drula?

-Un monstre sanguinaire qui tue tout ce qu'il voit.

Ginny avait l'air horrifiée, comme si c'était elle qui se retrouvait devant le chien ténébreux.

-Drula… Comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard? C'est…

-C'est le chien de Hagrid.

-Crocdur?

-Le gros molosse qu'il a depuis des années? Non, c'est la nouvelle qu'il a recueillie.

Ginny hocha rapidement la tête, soudain muette. Après une dizaines de secondes, elle demanda. 

-Alors qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Harry et Hermione?

-J'ai vu des étincelles rouges par la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas si c'est eux qui les ont faites, mais on aurait dit un signal de détresse, alors je suis allé cherché ton frère et Lavande et on est allé les aider.

-Ils ne sont pas morts? Ils vont bien?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

Ginny semblait sur le bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle tremblait légèrement, ses deux mains se tenant fermement.

-Harry était dans un très mauvais état, reprit Lavande qui avait réussit à reprendre son calme, en insistant sur le mot très malgré elle.

-Et…Et Hermione?

-Elle était entrain de combattre le monstre, répondit sur toi. Mais elle était sur le seuil de l'évanouissement… On l'a relayé, Lavande est partie avec Harry et Hermione puis Ron et moi on a combattu Drula.

-Vous avec gagné?

-Oui. Enfin… en partie. J'ai réussi à l'enfermer dans une barricade magique, mais elle n'est pas morte.

Ginny acquiesça. 

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après?

-C'est… bizarre. Cho Chang nous a entraîné Lavande et moi à la suivre parce qu'elle avait un antidote pour…

-Elle n'est pas morte?

-C'est ce qui est bizarre…

-C'était son fantôme?

-Non, c'était vraiment elle. Mais… peu importe elle nous a emmené dans une pièce et on a vu…

-Vous n'avez vu _personne_.

Les trois jeunes gens sursautèrent. Quelqu'un venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Et pas n'importe qui. Lord Voldemort en personne se tenait dans le cadre de la porte du cachot, sa baguette à la main, l'extrémité luisant d'une lumière violette.

Les trois adolescents étaient maintenant tous debout, bien éveillés, collés le plus possible contre le mur.

-Je crois que je me dois de vous remercier de m'avoir confié toutes ces informations, lança le mage noir, un sourire malfaisant affiché sur les lèvres.

Personne ne répondit.

-Mais peu importe, je savais déjà pour Dumbledore et nous nous sommes déjà occupé de lui…

Lavande était horrifiée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il apparaissait devant elle, mais il continuait à lui inspirer une horrible peur. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il réussissait si facilement à recruter des gens qui paraissaient si innocents. C'était l'aura qu'il dégageait qui forçait les gens à agir contre leur volonté et à se joindre à lui.

-C'est l'heure du test, dit Voldemort.

Devant le silence des trois autres, il ajouta :

-Le test des mangemorts.

-ON NE SE RALIERA JAMAIS À VOUS! Cria Ginny en se dégageant des deux autres et en tendant le point vers l'avant.

Voldemort émit un petit bruit, qui devait certainement être un rire, puis il répondit :

-Non, effectivement, pas toi. Seulement les deux autres. Toi, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'éclat de Crystal… 

Ginny était rouge de colère.

-Préparez-vous. Je viens vous chercher dans dix m…

-Vous vous êtes trompé de personne!

Voldemort tourna ses petits yeux de serpent vers Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? Demanda-t-il en la défiant du regard. Je me serais trompé de personne?

-Je ne suis pas celle dont tu as besoin.

Voldemort semblait contrarié, mais il tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de le cacher. Seulement, il ne réussissait pas.

-Tu…TU MENTS! S'écria-t-il.

-Non. Je n'ai aucun pouvoirs divinatoires! Je n'ai jamais eu la _moindre_ idée d'où est caché l'Éclat de Crystal. Je t'ai menti, tu t'es trompé!

-T…TAIS-TOI! Explosa Voldemort. _DOLORIS!_

Ginny reçu le sort de plein fouet. Ses genoux fléchirent et elle se retrouva sur le sol froid à se tordre de douleur.

-A…Arrêtez! S'écria Lavande.

Voldemort arborait maintenant un petit sourire de satisfaction. Lavande se dit que c'était impossible tirer si grand bonheur de voir quelqu'un souffrir. 

Après ce qui sembla aux trois jeunes gens des heures, le sort cessa, mais Ginny resta étendue sur le sol, haletant. 

-Vous allez passer le test des mangemorts. Tous les trois.

Puis il quitta la pièce. La porte se referma en un grincement lugubre, et Lavande se précipita sur Ginny.

-Ça va?

La jeune fille, encore tremblante, fit oui de la tête.

-Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça… lui dit Lavande.

-Non. Il fallait que je le fasse. Je préfère mourir que de passer encore une journée ici dans le noir. On va faire le test, le passer, puis on deviendra mangemorts, mais on va le trahir, on deviendra des espions et…

-Ça ne fonctionnera pas, murmura Drago.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Tu ne t'imagines sûrement pas qu'il va nous envoyé en mission dès le début! On va rester des serviteurs locaux pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de notre loyauté, et même ensuite il va garder un œil sur nous. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il n'y a presque aucun espion de Dumbledore mangemorts? Il n'est pas idiot. Il s'en rend compte lorsque quelqu'un ment.

Ginny semblait maintenant moins certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix. Après un moment, elle répliqua quand même.

-Peu importe. On fera ce qu'on pourra.

Lavande, n'y tenant plus, demanda ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Voldemort avait quitté la pièce.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dis que tu n'étais pas la bonne? Tu n'est pas la bonne quoi?

Ginny hésita un moment, puis dit :

-Il pense que je suis la réincarnation d'une certaine Gruntilda quelque chose, qui aurait été une très grande devin. Seulement, il s'est trompé. Ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin, c'est de Hermione.

-Quoi? Hermione?

-Oui. Enfin, je crois. J'en suis presque sûre.

-Mais pourquoi Hermione? Je veux dire, sans vouloir l'offenser, elle n'était pas très attachée à la divination, elle a quitté la classe durant l'année et…

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça qu'elle n'était pas bonne. Elle m'a confié qu'elle voyait des choses. Mais elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux, c'est tout.

Lavande était scandalisée. _Hermione_ était une grande devin.

-Puis aussi, elle a déjà eu une prémonition, ajouta Ginny.

-C'est vrai… confirma Drago, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, les faisant tous sursauter une nouvelle fois. Ils n'eurent le temps de voir qu'un groupe de mangemorts s'introduirent dans la salle, puis trois qui levaient leurs baguettes et criaient en même temps « _Screnarsmokium!_ » avant que leur vue se brouille et qu'ils se retrouvent dans le noir total. Ils se sentirent attrapés puis entraînés. Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent où se produisaient les tests. Après une dizaine de minutes, où ils furent traînés à travers plusieurs escaliers, leur vision se rétablit d'elle-même. Ils étaient dans une petite salle, éclairée par de petites lanternes magiques, dont les seules issues étaient une petite porte dans un des coins et une trappe dans le plafond au milieu de la pièce. Le visage d'un mangemort cagoulé apparut. Il leur jeta trois baguettes magiques, puis leur dit :

-Vous devez passer à travers le labyrinthe. Si vous survivez, vous aurez l'honneur de devenir Mangemorts. N'hésitez pas à sacrifier un de vos amis si vous en trouvez la nécessité. Bonne chance.

Le mangemort se retira, puis la trappe se referma.

-On a plus le choix, lança Drago en se penchant et en ramassant les baguettes.

Il les distribua, puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Les deux filles le suivirent. Il posa une main sur la poignée, puis commença à la tourner. À mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, puis se retourna.

-Si c'est la dernière fois qu'on peut se parler, commença-t-il, je voudrais vous dire… merci.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent, trop anxieuses pour répondre quoi que ce soit, puis Drago tourna la poignée, ouvrit la porte et les trois s'enfoncèrent à l'intérieur du labyrinthe. 

Je voulais vous dire que ce chapitre se passe _pendant_ le chapitre précédent, je veux dire que c'est la même journée.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour les nombreux hocha la tête et acquiesça… Je sais qu'à partir de maintenant vous allez les bannir de votre vocabulaire parce que vous les détestez et que vous les avez assez vu pour le reste de votre vie mais j'ai cherché un synonyme ou quelque chose pi j'ai rien trouvé. ^_^'

MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT D'AVOIR LU!!!, vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait de savoir qu'il y a du monde qui lisent et qui apprécient… enfin oui vous pouvez si vous avez des fics mais bon…

Review please…

Aussi me suis forcé pour bien écrire dans ce chapitre-là et je vais faire pareil à partir de maintenant.

Ok dsl j'vais être bref pour les réponses aux reviews :

Hermione Black : même si tu vas lavoir lu quand tu va arriver ici… continue à lire tu vas voir et merci d'avoir reviewé!

Ratonton : merci!

Ron Ravenclaw : merci! 

Cerendy : merci! Tu peux déjà en préparer un autre… 

Nicolas : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Bon c'tait pour faire une longue réponse pour le long review mais… mais 2k

Harryjo : merci!

Louna : merci!

FITO : oooooooo des avocats… ben mange-les donc tes avocats jen ai rien a faire moi! Mais merci pareil d'avoir reviewé ;)

MERCI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Le test des mangemorts 1 : L’orbe

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 25 

Le test des mangemorts 1 : l'Orbe

Lavande, Drago et Ginny s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe. Devant eux s'étendait un long corridor étroit plongé dans l'obscurité. Confirmant une des craintes de Lavande, la porte de referma d'elle-même en claquant dès que les trois compagnons en eurent franchi le seuil. Lavande essaya inutilement de la rouvrir, bien qu'elle sache d'avance à quoi s'attendre.

-Elle est complètement barrée, conclut-elle.

- _Lumos!_

Un faisceau lumineux émanant de la baguette tendue de Ginny transperça les ténèbres. Lavande l'imita aussitôt. Drago s'avança puis se posta devant les deux filles, la baguette tendue, prêt à se défendre. Ils progressèrent ainsi pendant une bonne minute. Lavande essayait de faire le vide en elle-même, de ne pas penser aux horreurs qui les attendaient peut-être, mais sa respiration saccadée et le jet de lumière qui tremblait trahissaient sa nervosité.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, et confirmant une autre des nombreuses craintes de Lavande, larges portes se dressaient devant eux. Il fallait faire un choix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On se sépare? Demanda-t-elle d'une voie crispée.

-On pourrait utiliser l'enchantement des Quatre-Points… proposa Ginny.

-Ça nous servirait à quoi? La sortie pourrait très bien être au sud, ou encore à l'ouest, répondit Drago d'une voix plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ginny baissa la tête.

-On ne se séparera pas. C'est trop dangereux. On risque d'avoir besoin les uns des autres, ajouta Drago.

-Alors laquelle on choisit?

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

-Celle de droite, dit finalement Drago.

Lavande tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée. 

-Elle est …

- _Alohomora!_

La porte s'entrouvrit en un déclic. Lavande hocha la tête, puis suivit Drago et Ginny qui pénétraient déjà à l'intérieur de la pièce. Derrière eux, encore une fois, la porte se referma lourdement.

C'était une grande pièce circulaire, éclairée par un orbe de lumière bleuâtre qui voletait au centre du disque, à mi-chemin entre le plafond et le sol.

Lavande leva sa baguette, s'attendant à voir surgir un quelconque ennemi d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais la pièce resta silencieuse, en enlevant le grésillement de l'orbe dans le centre.

-Je… Je crois qu'on est tombé sur une salle sans danger, dit Ginny en abaissant finalement sa baguette et en avançant vers le milieu de la pièce.

- _Nox_, murmura-t-elle, avant d'être imitée par Lavande.

-Je ne crois pas qu'aucune partie du labyrinthe ne soit sans dang… commença Drago, mais il s'interrompit en voyant l'orbe bleu virer au rouge et commencer à tourner de plus en plus rapidement sur lui-même.

-ATTENTION! Cria Drago, mais c'était trop tard, Ginny venait de se faire percuter par un mince éclair rouge qui s'était échappé de la sphère.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur, échappa sa baguette et porta sa main à son visage.

-Replis-toi! Hurla Drago, mais il fonçait déjà vers la jeune fille.

Un autre éclair se dirigea droit sur Ginny, mais au dernier moment Drago la poussa sur le côté. L'éclair se dissipa en touchant le sol, laissant une marque de brûlure. 

-_Serpensortia_! lança Drago.

Un long serpent vert jaillit en une explosion de lumière verte de sa baguette et s'écrasa sur le sol, mais il disparut en fumée quelques secondes plus tard, touché par la foudre rouge.

-_Serpensortia!_ _SERPENSORTIA_!

Les serpents verts disparaissaient en vapeur aussi vite qu'ils sortaient de la baguette du garçon.

-_SERPENSORTIA!_ LAVANDE, FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE!

Lavande restait figée près de la porte, incapable de faire un mouvement, la bouche entrouverte, le regard terrifié.

-_SERPENSORTIA!_ _SERPENSORTIA!_ _SEPREN… __SERPENSORTIA!_

Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à occupé l'orbe. Il fallait que Lavande fasse quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire? C'est alors qu'elle vit un éclair surgir de la sphère et foncer sur elle. Tout se passa comme au ralentit. Devant le danger, une montée d'adrénaline l'envahit. Elle leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et cria :

- _AVIS!_

Trois petits oiseaux colorés jaillirent de sa baguette, s'envolant tout droit  vers l'orbe. Le premier se dissipa en vapeur d'eau, arrêtant l'éclair qui allait percuter Lavande. Les deux autres se mirent à voleter autour de la sphère. Tous les éclairs étaient maintenant dirigés contre eux. Mais avec grâce à leur petite taille et à leur rapidité, ils n'étaient pas touchés.

-_AVIS! AVIS! AVIS! AVIS!_

Une douzaine d'oisillons jaillirent un après l'autre de la baguette de Lavande et allèrent rejoindre le dernier qui restait. La jeune fille croisa le regard de Drago. Il lui sourit, puis commença à tirer Ginny vers l'autre porte. Lavande traversa la pièce au pas de course, puis arrivée devant la sortie, elle dit :

-_Alohomora!_

Elle s'attendait à voir la porte s'ouvrir, mais il n'en fut rien.

_-Alohomora_! Réessaya-t-elle.

Elle attendit quelques secondes. Rien. Rien.

-Drago! Ça ne fonctionne p…

Lavande ressentit une douleur horrible traverser son corps. Elle porta par réflexe sa main à son épaule, et sentit du sang couler sur ses mains. Elle avait été touchée. Elle tomba à genoux sous la douleur.

-Lavande! Lavande!

La voix de Drago semblait lointaine… très lointaine. Elle revoyait en détail tout depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le labyrinthe. Puis dans la pièce de l'orbe. Puis elle le sut. Elle sut comment l'arrêter.

-Lavande! ATTENTION!

Tout d'un coup, elle sortit de son état de somnolence sans savoir pourquoi. La douleur qui la terrassait se fit encore pire, mais elle se releva et cria le plus de fois qu'elle le pouvait :

-_AVIS! AVIS! AVIS! AVIS! AVIS! AVIS! AVIS! AVIS! AVIS! AVIS!_

 Des dizaines d'oiseaux voletaient maintenant autour de l'orbe, l'empêchant de toucher un des très jeunes gens. Elle jeta un regard aux deux autres. Ginny s'était relevée, soutenue par Drago.

Essayant d'oublier sa souffrance qui ne s'atténuait pas, elle leur cria :

-Je sais quoi faire! Je sais quoi faire!

-Quoi?

-Je sais comment l'arrêter! C'est _Lumos_ la clé!

-Quoi?

Les oiseaux étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Il _fallait_ qu'ils agissent vite. Lavande courut jusqu'aux deux autres, puis leur dit :

-Il faut faire Lumos! C'est le seul moyen! _Avis!_ _Avis_!

Les renforts allèrent rejoindre les autres. Mais c'étaient les dernier. Lavande n'avait plus la force d'en faire apparaître d'autres.

-_LUMOS!_ Cria-t-elle.

-Mais pourqu…

-FAÎTES-LE! SINON ON VA TOUS CREVER!

-_Lumos_! Firent les deux autres d'une même voix.

Lavande dirigea sa baguette vers la sphère rouge, qui vira au orange. Mais elle continuait quand même de jeter des éclairs.

-Ohhh… fit Ginny en comprenant finalement. Elle imita Lavande et pointa sa baguette sur la sphère, qui redevint bleu et pacifique.

Drago posa sa baguette sur la sphère lui aussi. Au début, il n'y eut aucun effet, et finalement… elle explosa, envoyant des dizaines d'éclairs lumineux de tous les côtés. Les oiseaux les arrêtèrent tous, puis la salle se retrouva une nouvelle fois plongée dans une obscurité dissoute par les trois faisceaux lumineux. Il y eut un déclic, semblable au précédent, et ils entendirent le bruit de portes qui s'ouvrent. Lavande entendit un de ses deux compagnons, si ce n'étaient pas les deux, laisser échapper un long soupir de soulagement, puis Drago demanda :

-Comment tu as su?

-Je me suis souvenue. De quand on est entré. C'est au moment on a fait Nox que la sphère nous a attaqué…

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais demanda quelques instants après.

-Ça va? Tu as été touchée par plusieurs éclairs et…

Lavande n'y pensait plus. Elle remarqua que son épaule ne lui faisait plus mal. Elle y porta sa main, puis palpa. Il n'y avait plus de sang, plus de plait. Rien.

-Les dommages faits dans une pièce disparaissent lorsqu'on la réussit.

-On se croirait dans un jeu video, remarqua Ginny.

-Tu connais ça? S'étonna Lavande.

Ginny émit un petit rire.

-Oh…oui, Papa en a ramené un à la maison cet été…

Ils rirent un peu, question de se détendre, puis la phrase qui les hantait même s'ils ne le laissaient pas paraître arriva contre le gré :

-Par où est-ce qu'on va?

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

-Je propose qu'on continue, lança Ginny.

-Moi je crois qu'on devrait allé à l'autre pièce, dit Lavande.

Elles se tournèrent vers Drago. Le garçon recula un peu.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, dit-il. On… On devrait peut-être revenir. Si ce chemin-là continue comme ça, on ne s'en sortira pas.

Ginny fit la moue, mais ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Ils s'apprêtaient à la franchir, quand un rire cruel les fit sursauter. 

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VOUS AVEZ RÉUSSI CETTE ÉPREUVE EN ÉQUIPE, MAIS LA PROHCHAINE SUR VOTRE LISTE EST INDIVIDUELLE… UNE SEULE PERSONNE PAR PORTE… ET UNE QUI RESTE ICI! VOUS VOUS RETROUVEREZ PLUS LOIN!

Drago, Lavande et Ginny échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Ce fut Ginny qui posa la question fatidique. Personne ne répondit, et ils restèrent tous les trois plongés dans le silence encore une fois. Lavande remarqua que près des deux portes des inscriptions étaient apparues. Près de celle où ils étaient, il était inscris « _énigme_ ». De l'autre côté, on l'inscription mentionnait « _combat_ ».

-Regardez! Leur dit-elle

Ils se tournèrent vers les indications, puis après les avoir regardées tour à tour, Drago déclara :

-Je prends le combat.

Lavande hocha la tête, puis regarda Ginny.

-Je vais le faire, dit la rousse.

-Tu es sûre?

Ginny acquiesça.

-Ça va aller, assura-t-elle.

Puis Drago et Ginny se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté. Derrière eux, les portes se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes, laissant Lavande seule dans la pièce circulaire et sombre.

MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Mais je peux pas de faire de réponses personnelles parce que le site marche pas et que j'ai pas de copies de vos gentils commentaires… alors bon… désolé ^_^

Bon… je sais qu'il était vraiment court, mais c'est que la période « test des mangemorts » j'ai voulu la séparer en plusieurs petites parties et… (je sais que c'est pas convaincant moi non plus ça me convainc po pentoute c'est juste j'ai besoin d'une raison) et puis ben c'est ça comme dhabitude j'espere que vous avez aimé ça, puis c'est ben gentil d'avoir lu, pi je vais essayer de me grouiller pour mettre la suite, pi review sivousplait!


	26. Le test des mangemorts 2 : Énigmes et Su...

Salut!

T_T je suis vraiment désolé du retard… j'tait parti en vacances, donc j'ai pas pu beaucoup écrire… et en plus j'tait en panne d'inspiration 9_9 alors… ben c'est ça… Bonne Lecture!

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 26

Le test des mangemorts 2 : Énigmes et survie

Ginny se trouvait maintenant devant la grande porte qu'ils avaient hésité de prendre quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Elle était tout aussi large et lourde que la première. Levant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, elle commençait à regretter d'avoir prit l'initiative d'y aller.

- _Alohomora!_

En un déclic, la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit. Ginny pénétra lentement dans une petite salle carrée. Au centre se tenait un petit homme habillé complètement de noir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le petit homme commença :

-Si on me laisse faire, je dévore. Si on me donne à boire, je meurs. Qui suis-je?

Ginny resta muette, étonnée de la situation, ne tenta pas de trouver la réponse tout de suite. Puis elle sortit de ses pensées. _Si on me laisse faire, je dévore_. Un animal? Peut-être… _Si on me donne a boire, je meurs_. Qu'est-ce qui meurt si on donne à boire? L'eau… l'eau qui dissous les roches, mais les roches ne dévorent pas… Le feu! C'est le feu! Si on le laisse faire, le feu dévore. Si on lui donne de l'eau, il meurt.

-C'est le f…

-Trop long. Tu vas devoir payer les conséquences de ton ignorance.

-Mais je…

-_Incendio!_

Ginny évita le sort de justesse en plongeant sur le côté. Le petit homme avait sortit une baguette magique de son veston noir et la pointait sur elle.

-_Labasko_!

Ginny contempla avec incrédulité une boule orangée se former à l'extrémité de la baguette. Puis réalisant qu'elle était de plus en plus grosse, elle se mit à reculer.

-_Labaska!_

 La boule de feu traversa la salle à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle rata sa cible, mais frôla Ginny et mit quand même feu à son chandail. Elle l'éteint facilement, puis sauta sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter un autre Incendio. Son regard se posa sur le mur. Il ne restait du sort qu'une grosse marque carbonisée, mais s'il était touché deux autres fois au même endroit par le même sort, il risquait de se faire défoncer. Ginny devait se débrouiller pour attaquer le petit homme au plus vite. Elle évita son sort, puis cria :

-_EXPELLIARMUS!_

Le petit homme, surprit par la soudaine offensive de la jeune fille, ne fit rien pour se défendre et sa baguette s'envola dans les airs pour venir se poser dans la main de Ginny. Il la regarda avec fureur, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Ginny vit le trou causé par le feu dans son chandail disparaître, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte devant elle qui venait de s'ouvrir. Elle soupira. Ce ne serait peut-être pas si pire après tout.

********************

Lavande s'était adossée à un mur, perdue dans des réflexions intenses. Elle était plus qu'angoissée, incapable d'arrêter de trembler. Son regard ne cessait de parcourir la salle circulaire, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger la menaçant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle laisse Ginny aller? C'était une décision idiote, stupide, et surtout lâche… Elle était plus jeune. Elle venait de passer des semaines à vivre l'enfer. Puis elle devait aller passer une grosse épreuve alors qu'elle qui était arrivée dans ce lieu depuis seulement quelques jours, restait à l'abris, assise contre un mur. Lavande ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer, de faire le vide dans sa tête. Rien à faire. La vue de ses amis en train de se faire martyriser ne cessait de revenir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et son attention fut attirée par une petite parque sur le mur opposé. Elle se leva, puis s'en approcha lentement. Plus elle approchait, plus ce qu'elle redoutait semblait prendre forme devant elle. La jeune fille s'arrêta à une trentaine de centimètres du mur, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur.

« _SURVIE_ »

Il était écrit le mot _Survie_ sur le mur, de la même façon qu'il était écrit _Combat_ et _Énigmes_ sur les autres portes. Ça ne voulait tout de même pas dire que…

Un bruit de quelque chose frappant le sol la fit sursauter. Ça venait de derrière elle. Lavande se figea de peur, redoutant ce qu'elle verrait si elle se retournait. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, s'apprêtant à mettre en exécution son mouvement, mais elle n'eut nul besoin d'aller plus loin. Une tête mauve venait de descendre depuis le plafond jusqu'à sa hauteur. La tête portait de longues oreilles, des yeux cachés par un ruban noir, et des dents très pointues. Lavande cria de surprise et d'horreur. Elle fit quelques pas vers l'arrière, pendant que la bête faisait une culbute et se retrouvait debout devant elle. C'était un être au physique assez humanoïde, si on ôtait le fait que ses deux bras se terminaient par deux grandes lames, et plutôt grand.

Lavande attrapa sa baguette et la tendit vers le monstre.

-_Stupefix!_

La bête se mit à faire des bruits bizarres, que Lavande devina comme étant un rire, tandis que le sort le traversait comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

-Tu ne peux rien me faire, articula-t-il difficilement. Je ne suis pas… réel…

Lavande écarquilla les yeux. Le monstre avait raison. Elle pouvait voir à travers son corps, distinguer le mot _survie_. 

_Survie_

C'était ça. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Sauf survivre.

Une image se forma sur le mur. D'abord floue, elle finit par prendre la forme d'un grand sablier. La bête s'était aussi tournée vers le mur. Puis le sablier fit un tour sur lui-même et le sable commença à tomber. Aussitôt la bête posa son regard meurtrier sur la jeune fille et se jeta sur elle. Lavande resta figée, fixant le monstre, incapable de faire un mouvement. Malheureusement pour elle, la bête ne la traversa pas comme son sort l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Heureusement, elle n'usa pas de ses lames. Lavande reçu le coup de tête dans la poitrine et fut projetée un mètre et demi plus loin. Elle ne réussit pas à se relever du premier coup. Elle devait s'être cassée une côte. Faisant un effort qu'elle jugeait surhumain, elle parvint à se relever. Mais déjà le monstre fonçait sur elle. Vacillant, elle retomba par terre, ce qui lui sauva la vie. La longue lame siffla juste au-dessus de sa tête, la frôlant presque. Lavande était prise au piège. Elle avait trop mal pour bouger. Ses jambes étaient paralysées par la peur. La créature lui fit un sourire démoniaque, et souffla :

-Adieu!

Levant ses deux lames, il les abattit sur la jeune fille. Mais il n'y eut pas le moindre choc. Le monstre, perplexe, observait l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille un peu plus tôt. Elle avait disparue.

********************

-Un mage noir avait un frère, mais quand le frère était vivant, il n'avait pas de frère. Pourquoi?

Ginny observa le petit homme qui se tenait devant lui. C'était la quatrième énigme qu'on lui posait. Elle avait réussi les deux dernières sans devoir se battre, heureusement pour elle. Elle réfléchit à la nouvelle question qu'on lui posait : un mage noir avait un frère. Ok. Mais quand ce frère fut vivant, il n'avait pas de frère… Peut-être que… ils étaient demi-frères? Non, c'était un frère quand même… 

Soudain, la réponse sauta aux yeux de Ginny.

-Le mage noir était une femme! S'exclama-t-elle, fière de sa vivacité d'esprit.

Le petit homme qui avait posé l'énigme lui sourit, puis disparut en un nuage du fumée.

(j'en ai long à dire sur elle, ça a pas d'allure ;) ! )

********************

Lavande ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle ne distingua rien du premier coup d'œil, mais sentit qu'on lui faisait boire quelque chose. Après avoir ingurgité l'horrible mixture, sa vision se rétablit, et elle aperçut un jeune homme qui se tenait accroupis devant elle. Elle se redressa et le dévisagea. 

-Qu'est-ce que… Je suis morte? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il. 

Lavande comprit tout d'un coup ce qui s'était passé.

-Je suis dans… l'éclat de Crystal! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Et tu es… Dovterlom?

Il acquiesça.

-Moi je suis Lavande Brown, et je…

-Je sais qui tu es, dit-il calmement.  
Ne tenant plus, Lavande libéra les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres :

-Pourquoi je suis ici? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Le monstre avait l'intention de te décapiter, mais par chance tu t'es évanouie juste avant qu'il ne finisse son œuvre, répondit Dovterlom. Je t'ai ensuite fait apparaître ici. 

Lavande soupira. Elle avait faillit y passer.

-Merci, marmonna-t-elle.

Dovterlom sourit.

-Il faut que j'y retourne, dit Lavande.

-Je sais. De toute façon, je ne peux pas te garder ici longtemps, j'ai utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour te faire venir. Tu veux que je te fasses revenir où? Près de Harry?

-Non, répondit Lavande. Je retourne dans le labyrinthe.

-Quoi? Mais…

-Je ne peux pas laisser Ginny et Drago tous seuls. Fais-moi revenir… près de Ginny. S'il-te-plaît.

-Tu risques de te…

-Je sais ce que je risques, et je suis prête à en assumer les conséquences. Je ne suis plus une petite fille!

Dovterlom hocha la tête, puis la renvoya à contrecoeur dans le labyrinthe des mangemorts.

********************

Ginny était désespérée. Elle ne trouvait pas la solution.

_Mon premier désigne ce qui m'appartient_

_Mon deuxième est la fin d'un rêve_

_Mon troisième et ce qui va t'arriver si tu échoues_

_Mon tout est la raison pour laquelle tu es ici._

Ce qui m'appartient. Mon? Ma? Moi? La fin d'un rêve? Le réveil? Ou bien dans le sens du mot, donc « ve »? Ce qui va arriver si tu échoues… la mort? 

-Mangemort! Cria une voix derrière elle, qui la fit sursauter. 

Ginny resta un moment figée, puis elle reconnut la voix. 

-Man pour le mon, ce qui m'appartient, la fin d'un rêve, ou d'un songe, « ge », la mort nous attend si on échoue, puis on est ici techniquement pour devenir mangemorts!

-La…Lavande? Fit-elle en se retournant.

La jeune fille lui souriait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

En un bruit sec, le petit homme disparut, laissant un nuage de fumée derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-C'est Dovterlom. (Nb: je suis vraiment perdu (pour changer) et je sais pas si Ginny elle est au courant de tout. Malheureusement, je peux pas aller voir mes anciens chapitres, alors… soi elle le sais déjà, soi Drago et Lavande lui ont raconté dans le chapitre 24. merci! ^-^') Il m'a fait venir dans l'éclat de Crystal après que je me sois évanouie en me battant contre une créature immortelle! Elle avait deux grandes lames, et je…  désolé, tu as raison, on devrait y aller, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air de Ginny. 

Les deux filles s'aventurèrent dans la prochaine salle d'un pas ferme. Ginny se sentait soulagée d'être maintenant accompagnée de quelqu'un. Elle débouchèrent sur une autre petite salle circulèrent, tout aussi ténébreuse que ses semblables. En son centre se tenait un autre petit homme vêtu de noir qui semblait les attendre.

- C'est mieux que le Maître. C'est pire que l'Ennemi. Les pauvres en ont. Les riches en ont besoin. Si on en mange, on meurt. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Lavande et Ginny se consultèrent du regard. Il faudrait qu'elles réfléchissent. 

-Qu'est-ce qui nous tue quand on en mange? Demanda Lavande, de plus en plus inquiète.

-La cuisine de Hagrid? Ironisa Ginny.

-Ha ha ha très drôle, lança Lavande. Qu'est-ce qui est mieux que Voldemort? 

Le petit homme noir tressaillit en entendant le nom de son maître.

-Pire que l'Ennemi… pire que Harry? Et les riches en ont besoin… Les pauvres en ont… continua Ginny.

-Les pauvres ont rien, soupira Lavande.

Ginny s'arrêta, ses yeux éclairés d'un nouvel espoir.

-Tu l'as! C'est ça!

-Quoi?

-C'est rien! Pour les mangemorts, rien n'est mieux que Voldemort, rien n'est pire que Harry! Les pauvres n'ont rien, les riches ont besoin de rien, et…

-Si on ne mange rien, on meurt, compléta Lavande.

Le petit homme leur adressa un regard haineux, et disparut.

-On a réussit! S'exclama Lavande.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la prochaine salle, pour se retrouver dans celle que Lavande venait de quitter, celle où elle avait tenté de combattre le monstre immortel. Par chance, la bête avait disparue.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rejoindre Drago pour l'aider, murmura Ginny.

Lavande hocha la tête. Ils allaient _peut-être_ s'en sortir.

Je sais pas ce que ça donne, j'ai eu de la misère à l'écrire… review please!

Je fais juste dire MERCI BEAUCOUP ! aux revieweurs pour aujourd'hui… (Harryjo, Louna, Aslan_343, Ratonton, Cyngathi et… ouin FITO parce que ça fait un review de plus pi ça veut dire que tu as lu… d'ailleurs comment j'ai trouver les livres auxquels tu faisais allusion? Ben tu m'as donné les titres et les auteurs UH! ) 


	27. Le test des mangemorts 3 : Combat

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 27 

Le test des Mangemorts 3 : Combat__

Drago pénétra dans une petite pièce ronde, laissant derrière lui Lavande. La salle était éclairée par une lumière bleutée diffuse, éclairant les silouhettes robustes de deux grands détraqueurs. Drago se raidit, s'attendant à les voir relever leurs capes et essayer de lui voler son âme. Mais il n'en fut rien. Aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement. Drago les observa plus attentivement, et remarqua que c'étaient des statues. Simplement des statues. Rien de quoi s'alarmer. Pourtant, elles lui inspiraient une peur incompréhensible. Il fit un pas incertain vers elles, incapable de contrôler les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Il s'arrêta, prêt à les voir faire éclater la roche les entourant et à se jeter sur lui. Mais encore une fois, rien de tout cela ne se passa. Drago, un peu plus sûr de lui, fit quelques autres pas vers les deux statues. Puis, en haussant les épaules, il se mit à marcher d'un pas décidé vers la porte qui se dressait derrière les deux détraqueurs. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il passa entre eux, puis continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte. Drago essaya de l'ouvrir, puis réalisa qu'elle était barrée. 

-_Alohomora_!

Le sort qu'il lança n'eut aucun effet. Contrarié, il réessaya. Rien ne se produit. Alors qu'il se préparait à une troisième tentative, un froid intense envahit la pièce. Drago se figea. Un bruit de roche explosant se fit entendre derrière lui. Drago sentit toutes pensées heureuses, tout l'espoir, tous ses rêves s'évanouir d'un seul coup. Il se remit à trembler, de peur et de froid. Une douleur aiguë lui traversa la poitrine. Faisant un effort surhumain, il se retourna. Les deux détraqueurs qui avaient été quelques secondes plutôt des statues étaient maintenant tournées vers lui, avançant lentement, comme au ralentit. 

Drago rassembla son courage et courut jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce qui lui donnait plus de temps avant que les monstres ne l'atteignent. Comment pouvait-on les combattre? Et puis non, pourquoi les combattre? De toute façon, il allait mourir, un jour ou l'autre… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on naissait si ce n'était que pour mourir un peu plus tard? 

Des souvenirs tristes envahirent la tête de Drago. Son père maltraitant sa mère quand il était petit… son père tuant une servante qui avait oublié de ranger quelque chose… son père le battant lui… toujours son père… Cette pensée lui redonna un peu de courage. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour se venger. Se venger de cette brute… méchante, égoïste, violente… qui avait été son père.

Mais comment pouvait-il vaincre deux détraqueurs? Il se souvint du cours où la vieille Figg leur avait montré la base du Patronus… Mais aucun Serpentard n'avait réussit à le maîtriser…Comment il fallait faire, déjà?

Une vague de désespoir le parcourut à nouveau. Pourquoi devait-il lutter? Combattre? De toute façon, il était perdu… S'il ne mourrait pas dans le labyrinthe, il deviendrait mangemort, ce qui mettrait fin à tous ses rêves et projets…

-Non!

Il avait pensé à ce mot tellement fort qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix.

-Non! Répéta-t-il.

Il allait réussir. Comment on faisait pour conjurer un Patronus? La formule était Expecto Patronum, mais il fallait se concentrer sur… sur un moment heureux de son passé? Drago se concentra. Quels avaient été les moments vraiment heureux qu'il avait vécu? Toute sa jeunesse avait été plus qu'horrible, puis quand il était entré à Poudlard, ça ne s'était guerre arrangé… Puis Drago pensa au moment où il avait quitté son père, pour aller se réfugier chez les Parkinson. Oui, c'était un des meilleurs moments qu'il avait vécu… La satisfaction qu'il avait éprouvé face à sa nouvelle liberté, sa fierté d'avoir réussi à vaincre les maléfices de son père l'empêchant de sortir du manoir Malefoy…

-Expecto Patronum!

Drago réalisa qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit, puis vit que le sort n'avait pas du tout fonctionné. En plus, les détraqueurs étaient de plus en plus proche…

Drago se concentra intensément sur le sentiment du moment où il avait fui de chez lui, puis cria :

-Expecto Patronum!

Une lueur argentée se dégagea de sa baguette. Mais il n'avait pas réussit.

-Expecto Patronum, répéta-t-il. Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRUNO… 

Son esprit s'embrouillait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur son souvenir heureux. 

-EXPECTO PATRONUM! Hurla-t-il de plein poumon. 

La silhouette argentée d'un loup apparut devant lui, et se jeta sur le premier détraqueur. Regardant avec admiration son sort, il ne remarqua pas l'autre détraqueur avance lentement vers lui. Il le vit au dernier moment, alors que le monstre commençait à soulever sa capuche…

-EXPECTO PATRONUM! 

Un autre loup jaillit de la baguette, et se mit à mordre férocement le monstre, qui se capuchonna et tenta de chasser son opposant. Après un petit moment de combat, les deux détraqueurs s'évanouirent, en même temps que les deux patronus. Drago sentit son énergie revenir totalement en lui, comme s'il avait dormi pendant plusieurs heures, puis en prenant une grande inspiration, il s'enfonça dans l'autre salle dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Elle se referma avec bruit derrière lui, le plongeant dans les ténèbres. L'atmosphère était suffocante. L'oxygène se faisait rare. Drago ne bougea pas, laissant du temps à ses yeux pour qu'ils s'habituent au noir. Ce n'était pas prudent d'utiliser _Lumos_, il ne pourrait utiliser que quelques sortilèges de base en conservant le bout de sa baguette allumée. Le temps passa, sans qu'il ne puisse voir un peu plus que quand il était entré dans la salle où l'attendait peut-être la mort. Drago finit par conclure qu'il s'agissait un sortilège. Il ne pourrait pas voir autour de lui.

-_Lumos! _Murmura-t-il, tandis qu'un faible faisceau de lumière jaillissait de l'extrémité de son arme et éclairait le mur devant lui.

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien m'attendre ici?_ Se demanda-t-il. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher la réponse longtemps : tapie dans l'obscurité, quelque chose venait de quitter sa cachette et bondissait sur lui.

Drago fit un bond de côté. Il se sentit frôlé, un courant d'air passa rapidement à côté de lui, puis il entendit le bruit sourd de la bête qui retombait un peu plus loin derrière lui. Drago se retourna, pointant avec dextérité le faisceau de lumière sur ce qui semblait être un œil de la créature. Éblouie, elle recula, ce qui permit à Drago de l'observer quelques secondes. 

Il n'avait jamais vu une bête aussi horrible. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les longes dents pointues qu'exhibait fièrement le monstre. Ses yeux rouge sang étincelaient dans la noirceur de la pièce, contrastant avec son pelage gris cendre qui favorisait son camouflage. Deux longues oreilles retombaient de chaque côté de sa tête, lui donnant l'aspect d'un chien, mais le corps contredisait ce fait par la présence de six pattes velues ondulant dans l'air. Elle se redressa sur ses deux pattes postérieures, et se jeta sur Drago.

-_Stupefix!_ Cria-t-il, oubliant que son _Lumos_ l'empêchait de l'utiliser. 

Il reçu le monstre dans le ventre et fut projeté sur le sol. Il se débattit ardemment pour se libérer du chien-araignée qui tentait vainement de le mordre. Drago réussit à la repousser, mais déjà elle se jetait une nouvelle fois sur lui.

-_Nox_! Cria-t-il. _Stupefix_!

L'éclair rouge fila hors de la baguette tendue de Drago et percuta de plein fouet la créature. Drago se réjouit, trop vite. L'effet ne fut pas celui escompté : le monstre fut simplement arrêté dans son élan et retomba lourdement sur le sol en poussant un grognement de rage, avant de se relever et de toiser Drago haineusement.

Qu'est-ce qui effrayait les araignées? Qu'est-ce que …

Drago reçu à nouveau la créature dans le ventre. Il roula par en arrière et se cogna violemment contre le mur. Il essaya de se relever, mais retomba par terre avant de cracher du sang. Malgré sa petite taille, le chien-araignée était plus que robuste. Il fallait qu'il utilise des sorts plus puissants.

-_Webalmium!_ Cria-t-il en essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui l'envahissait.

Une toile d'araignée jaillit de sa baguette et tomba sur la créature, l'enfermant dans une sorte de cocon. Conscient que ça ne la tiendrait pas occupée très longtemps, Drago essaya de se calmer et de trouver une solution au problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire?

-_Labasko_!

 Un boule de feu apparut au dessus de sa main libre.

-_Labaska_! Ajouta-t-il sans attendre que son sort devienne trop gros, ce qui lui retirerait beaucoup plus d'énergie.

Le sort toucha la chrysalide au moment même ou celle-ci explosait, libérant le monstre. Il y eut une forme de rugissement strident, puis la créature se tordit de douleur et tomba mollement sur le sol.

Drago soupira. Il avait réussi. Il s'approcha lentement de la bête, voulant voir de quoi elle avait l'air de plus prêt. Alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le cadavre carbonisé, la créature se mit à convulser, elle leva la tête et cracha un liquide vert et gluant directement sur le jeune homme. Drago tomba vers l'arrière sous la surprise, puis tenta en vain de se relever. Le liquide commençait à se solidifier. Drago voyait de moins en moins bien. Bientôt, tout son corps fut recouvert de la mixture, puis il devint aussi solide qu'une pierre.

********************

-Aller, Ginny, avance, dit Lavande tandis qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans le couloir qu'avait emprunté Drago un peu plus tôt, menant à la pièce aux détraqueurs. 

Les deux jeunes filles traversèrent la salle vide en restant sur leurs gardes, leurs baguettes levées, prête à jeter un sort. Elles débouchèrent ensuite sur la salle du chien-araignée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait noir, marmonna Ginny. _Lumos_! Tu penses que Drago est allé très loin, encore? demanda Ginny en se tournant vers sa compagne.

-N…Non… murmura Lavande en pointant du doigt ce que la baguette de Ginny éclairait.

Sur le sol reposait une statue. La statue avait la forme de Drago.

-N…Non! S'exclama Ginny en courrant et en s'agenouillant prêt du garçon transformé en pierre.

-Fait attention, Ginny, l'avertit Lavande. La bête qui lui a fait ça n'est peut-être pas…

-Je crois qu'elle l'est, répondit la jeune fille en montrant le corps du chien-araignée.

Lavande s'approcha de Ginny.

-Il est mort? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Je ne sais pas… 

-Il faut le sortir de là.

-Comment tu veux le sortir de là? Il s'est transformé en pierre!

-Peut-être qu'il y a un moyen de le sauver…

Lavande observa tout son corps, puis repéra une petite faille au niveau d'une des jointures de sa main gauche. Elle le saisit, puis tira. 

-Tu lui as arraché le doigt! S'écria Ginny.

Lavande était horrifiée et dégoûtée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Puis son regard se sur la main du garçon.

-Non! Non! Répéta-t-elle, soulagée. Il ne s'est pas transformé en pierre! Il en est simplement recouvert!

Ginny ouvrit les yeux, puis se résolut à regarder.

-Mais… Mais c'est vrai! S'exclama-t-elle. Il est peut-être encore vivant!

Les deux filles essayèrent par tous les moyens de briser la pierre recouvrant le corps de Drago, mais elle échouèrent, accumulant échec après échec.

-Il est peut-être encore en vie et on ne peut rien faire pour le sauver, se lamenta Lavande.

Ginny la regarda avec tristesse, puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent subitement.

-J'ai peut-être une idée… chuchota-t-elle en se penchant sur le doigt libre du garçon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, et referma ses dents sur le bout du doigt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais!? s'alarma Lavande.

La jeune fille ne desserrait pas les dents, continuant de mordre le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait le bout du doigt du jeune homme. Bientôt, elle sentit du sang couler dans sa bouche, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Un grognement rauque la fit sursauter. Elle se redressa, et contempla le corps de pierre de Drago. Un autre grognement se fit entendre. Ça venait de la roche

-Drago? Demanda-t-elle sous le regard incrédule de Lavande, remplie d'espoir nouveau.

Un nouveau grognement fut émit. Elle avait réussit! Elle l'avait réveillé!

-Drago, c'est Ginny. Et Lavande. Est-ce que tu m'entends? Bouge ton doit si tu m'entends.

Après quelques secondes, Drago remua son index. Ginny sourit.

-Tu es enfermé dans de la roche. On a essayé de te sortir de là, mais on n'a pas réussit.

Le doigt de Drago bougea encore une fois. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il avait mal.

-Comment on fait pour être guéri, d'habitude? Demanda subitement Lavande.

-On élimine complètement notre ennemi, répondit Ginny, sans comprendre.

Lavande se leva, saisit sa baguette, la pointa sur la carcasse de l'animal et dit :

-_Incendio!_

Le corps de la bête s'enflamma, puis après avec grésiller pendant quelques secondes, elle disparut en fumée, en même temps que la roche entourant Drago.

Le garçon inspira longuement, puis expira, avant de recommencer, ses yeux gris grand ouverts et fixant le plafond.

-Drago! S'exclama Ginny en se penchant sur lui et en le serrant. Je… On a eu si peur pour toi!

Il se redressa silencieusement, puis marmonna un « merci ». Il regarda son doigt ; la blessure avait disparu, de même que le sang dans la bouche de Ginny. Après un bref résumé des aventures de chaque membre du groupe, ils se dirigèrent, plein d'espoir, vers la dernière épreuve du test.

********************

_-Comment nos jeunes recrues se débrouillent-elles? Siffla Voldemort._

_-Bien, jusqu'à maintenant, s'empressa de répondre un des mangemorts présent dans la salle._

_Ils pouvaient suivre la progression des jeunes gens dans le labyrinthe par l'intermédiaire du sort « Sharksalak » qui agissait à la façon d'une caméra moldue, envoyant des images depuis l'endroit où le sort avait été jeté jusqu'au centre de contrôle, qui s'avérait être la salle du trône._

_-Où en sont-ils rendus? Demanda Voldemort._

_-Ils viennent tuer Sherkari, l'araignée démoniaque, répondit le mangemort._

_Voldemort hocha la tête en souriant._

_-Bien…Bien… Ils se débrouillent plutôt bien…Je ne m'attendais pas à les voir sortir victorieux de l'épreuve de l'orbe…_

_-Sans vouloir offenser sa Majesté, Maître, je voulais vous signaler que depuis le retirement de l'épreuve du Dragon, vos serviteurs sont de plus en plus nombreux, et de moins en moins compét…_

_Voldemort posa son regard fulminant sur le mangemort._

_-Et bien… siffla-t-il… ça en fera un de moins… _

_Il pointa sa baguette sur l'homme qui reculait craintivement._

_-Avada Kedavra!_

_Deux autres mangemorts s'empressèrent de prendre leur ancien collègue par les dessous de bras et de le tirer hors de la pièce._

_-J'ai besoin du plus de mangemorts possible, marmonna Voldemort. Et les dragons, nous devons les garder pour la guerre. – il marqua un arrêt – La dernière épreuve est celle des Deux Portes, n'est-ce pas…? demanda-t-il sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier._

_-Effectivement, Maître, répondit prestement un des serviteurs. Les Deux Portes, la dernière épreuve… Elle est trafiquée, n'est-ce pas, Maître?_

_Voldemort afficha  un rictus méprisant, puis hocha la tête._

_-C'est là que nous allons  voir s'ils se joindront à nous… Le jeune Malefoy m'intéresse particulièrement…_

_Après un moment de silence, un mangemort annonça :_

_-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, Maître, dit-il._

_-En rapport avec le Test?_

_-Oui. L'épreuve de Survie n'a pas été accomplie. Quand la jeune fille qui le faisait s'est fait tuer, elle a disparu, puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle est revenue à côté de celle qui faisait les Énigmes._

_Voldemort se redressa dans son trône._

_-Tu es sûr? Demanda-t-il._

_-Oui, Maître._

_Voldemort n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Le mangemort rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, par réflexe._

_-Elle a disparu, puis elle a réapparu… Se serait-elle évanouie, avant de disparaître? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lugubre._

_-C'est possible, Maître…_

_Voldemort laissa échapper un juron, puis tua un des mangemorts qui se tenait devant lui._

_-Ça ne peut vouloir dire que ça… Dovterlom s'en ait mêlé._

Louna : MERCI! c'est pas grave si cé toujours la meme afaire, c'est pas la qualité qui compte, c'est la quantité ^_^ Tu veux une longue réponse à ton review…alors euh… merci encore! Un tit review c'est toujours fun! Pi c'est quand que tu mets la suite de Louna pi Poudlard p-t po une bonne idée pi de Une histoire de Poudlard parmi tant d'autre (c'est bien tes titres soient longs ^_^)  Pi les fics dans les maraudettes? JE VEUX LA SUITE MOI! Alors eux… merci! Cochonnerie elle est meme po longue _

Coccinelle-rouge13 : MERCI! Une nouvelle lectrice! ^^ YAHOO! Mais pour l'histoire des chats de miss Figg, j'avais complètement oublié cette phrase-là, et… c'est une bonne idée, je vais peut-être m'en servir… alors merci!

Aslan_343 : la seule personne qui lit ma fic depuis le tout début… MERCI!

FITO : dsl dsl dsl j'ai mal compris ce que tu me demandais… Alors si j'ai aimé Artemis Fowl et le livre des étoiles? BIEN SÛR! ^^ c'est vraiment deux bonnes séries… toi je vois que tu les as aimé aussi à les défendre comme ça… merci pour le review!

Cyngathi : MERCI!!!!! Pour le review du dernier chapitre, et aussi ceux pour mes autres fics… il faut vraiment que j'aille lire les tiennes, je te promets que je vais le faire quand je pourrai…pour la bibitte avec Lavande, en la décrivant j'y avait pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu me le dis, t'as raison, ça ressemble vraiment à ilidian! Lol… oups =^_^=

Cerendy Potter : eee… tu veux une longue réponse toi aussi? : S (le bonhomme que je fais tjrs sur msn) ben je vais faire comme toi… merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci beaucoup


	28. Le test des mangemorts 4: les 2 portes

Allo! Pour ce qui est du résumé au chapitre 2, c'est la meme chose que pour les chapitres 25,26 et 27… je l'updaterai pas tout de suite j'ai pas le temps.

Bonne lecture!

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 28

Le test des Mangemorts 4 : Les Deux Portes

Drago, Ginny et Lavande débouchèrent dans une grande salle. Elle était éclairée de la même façon que celle des détraqueurs : une lueur bleutée magique se dégageait du plafond. À l'autre extrémité de la salle se dressaient deux portes : une noire et une blanche. 

-Qu'est-ce que… commença Lavande, mais elle s'arrêta, plaquant une main sur sa bouche et pointant deux petites silhouettes se dressant une à côté de chaque porte.

-Ce sont des humains, murmura Drago.

-_Nox!_ Chuchotta Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Lavande.

Drago leva sa baguette.

-On les stupéfixe. Lavande, prend celui de gauche. Moi je m'occupe de celui de droite.

-Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais? demanda Ginny.

-Tu te caches et tu te prépares à venir à notre rescousse si on échoue.

La jeune fille hocha fébrilement la tête.

-Prête? À trois. Un… Deux… Trois!

Lavande et Drago coururent vers les deux hommes, leurs baguettes levées, et crièrent en même temps :

-_Stupefix!_

Les deux éclairs rouges qui jaillirent de leurs baguettes magiques filèrent droit sur leurs opposants, mais à la grande stupéfaction des trois jeunes, ils rebondirent sur leurs capes. Ginny surgit hors de sa cachette, derrière un des piliers qui soutenait le plafond, et cria :

-_Expeliarmus!_

Encore une fois, le sort rebondit sur le garde de droite.

-Ils portent des capes en peau de manticore, dit Drago en serrant les dents. La plupart des sorts ne fonctionnent pas sur eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Et bien…

-Vous voici rendu à la dernière épreuve, déclara solennellement le garde de la porte noire, empêchant Drago de terminer sa phrase. 

Sa voix était sinistre, grinçante. On aurait dit un moulin à vent faisant des vocalises. (dsl ça me pognait ^^ )

-Ceci est l'Épreuve des Deux Portes, continua l'homme de la porte blanche sur le même ton que son semblable. Une des deux portes mène à la victoire, là où vous pourrez rejoindre nos rangs.

-L'autre vous emmène tout droit à une mort horrible et douloureuse.

-Un de nous dit toujours la vérité.

-L'autre ment toujours.

-Vous n'avez le droit de poser qu'une seule question.

Un moment de silence angoissé ponctua les instructions des deux hommes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Ginny.

-Et bien… Un des hommes garde la porte de sortie, l'autre la mort. Si on demande à celui de la porte noire si c'est la porte de la sortie, il va répondre oui ou non… Mais on ne sait pas lequel ment, et lequel qui ne ment pas…

-La porte noire devrait logiquement être celle de la mort, et la blanche, celle de la survie, non? Dit Lavande.

-Pas nécessairement, répondit Ginny. C'est peut-être ce qu'il veut nous faire croire…

-Ou peut-être pas, compléta Drago.

-C'est impossible! On a une chance sur deux de mourir…

-Non, c'est sûrement possible. Ils ne nous auraient pas donné toutes ces instructions, sinon…

-Un d'eux ment… et… bon, nous pourrions faire la liste de toutes les questions possible à poser… il faut en trouver une où les deux gardes vont nous répondre la même chose… Alors… quelle est la porte de sortie? Non, un nous dirait une porte, le deuxième l'autre… dit Drago

-C'est la même chose pour quelle est la porte de la mort… continua Ginny

-Quel porte nous indiquerais-tu?… non ça ne fonctionne pas non plus… 

-Quelle porte nous indiquerait, l'autre, tant qu'à faire? Ironisa Lavande.

Drago et Ginny restèrent muets un moment, puis la regardèrent avec admiration.

-C'est… C'est ça! Balbutia Ginny. Qu'est-ce que nous répondrait l'autre à la question " Quelle porte est celle de la vie? " Si on le demande à celui qui dit la vérité, il va nous répondre la porte de la mort, puisque l'autre nous ment. Si on le demande à celui qui ment, il va nous répondre la même chose puisqu'il va dire le contraire de ce que celui qui dit la vérité dirait. Alors peut importe auquel on le demande, il va nous répondre la porte de la mort, alors on prend l'autre. ( ceux qui ont pas compris, _c'est normal_, moi aussi j'ai eu de la misère. Si vous tenez à comprendre, relisez attentivement la phrase de Ginny, et si vous ne comprenez toujours pas, faîtes-vous un dessin… dsl^^) 

Lavande, Drago et Ginny restèrent un moment silencieux. Ils avaient trouvé la solution si vite… D'un pas résolu, Drago se dirigea vers l'homme à côté de la porte noire, et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que nous répondrait l'autre si on lui demandait " Quelle est la porte qui nous mène à la vie? "

D'un geste lent, mais sans hésitation, l'homme lui montra la porte noire. Drago se retourna vers les deux filles, qui le virent le rejoindre, puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte blanche.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit, se vanta Lavande, que la blanche nous laisserait la vie sauve et que la noire nous tuerait.

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas, et Drago poussa la grande porte. Tous les trois s'attendaient à déboucher sur une grande salle où reposerait dans le centre le trône de Voldemort, mais ils arrivèrent plutôt dans une petite pièce, rectangulaire, qui s'étirait sur une dizaine de mètres jusqu'à un mur sans aucune issues.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-On s'est trompé? Demanda Ginny?

-Non, je ne crois pas répondit Drago, intrigué.

-C'est bizarre, remarqua Lavande. Regardez les murs. Ils sont remplis de petites pointes. C'est comme si on voulait…

-…vous écraser, termina une voix sifflante. 

Les trois jeunes gens levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, pour voir apparaître d'un pas lent le Seigneur des Ténèbres du haut du mur de fond.

-Vous avez réussi le test avec brio, malgré votre très jeune âge. Sauf pour la dernière épreuve.

-On s'est trompé de porte, marmonna Lavande.

-Oh non, miss Brown. Vous avez grâce à vos sarcasmes réussit à trouver la bonne voix. En théorie.

Voldemort s'arrêta un instant, comme pour faire monter leur angoisse, avant de reprendre d'une voix lente :

-Cette épreuve est disons… trafiquée. Truquée, si vous voulez. 

Une stupéfaction put se lire dans leurs visages.

-Je ne veux pas de mangemorts trop intelligents, qui pourraient à n'importe quel moment se rebeller contre moi pour tenter de prendre ma place.

Drago se sentit transpercé par les yeux flamboyants du monstre, comme s'il était fouillé à l'intérieur.

-Vous finirez donc ici, dans cette petite pièce, et plus personne n'entendra parler de vous.

-NON! Hurla Lavande. CE N'EST PAS JUSTE! ON A RÉUSSI! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE NOUS FAIRE ÇA!

-La vie est injuste, marmonna Voldemort, en saisissant un levier et en l'abaissant.

Aussitôt, les murs furent secoués par une petite secousse, et commencèrent à glisser sur le sol, se rapprochant de plus en plus des trois victimes. Voldemort éclata d'un rire diabolique.

-Adieu! Dit-il en disparaissant dans l'ombre.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Ginny, essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas céder à la panique.

-On est dans le trouble… jusqu'au cou, marmonna Lavande.

Les murs hérissés de pointes d'acier se rapprochaient rapidement d'eux. Il fallait agir vite, sinon ils étaient perdus.

-Drago, fait quelque chose, dit Lavande entre ses dents. Vite!

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire! S'exclama-t-il.

Devant le désespoir du garçon, Ginny et Lavande tressaillirent.

-Tu as confiance en toi? Demanda Ginny.

-N…Non.

Elle avala bruyamment sa salive.

-Drago! Le pressa Lavande. Tu n'as pas un sort qui nous fait disparaître, ou quelque chose?

-Ou…Oui… murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Vite!

-Mais c'est risqué, se justifia le garçon. C'est… C'est compliqué à faire, et…

-On s'en fou! Fais-le!

Les murs continuaient leur course, grinçant de façon stridente contre le sol dur au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient pour faire de la chaire à pâtée des trois adolescents. 

-Tenez-vous prêtes à attraper mes bras au moment où je vais finir la formule. Si vous ne le faîtes pas, vous mourrez.

-Oui, ça va, vite!

Drago ferma les yeux, concentrant son énergie sur la formule magique qu'il préparait.

-_Lorsquar disparatum y rear tyor!_

Ginny saisit le bras de Drago sans attendre. Lavande l'imita. Trop tard. En une lumière bleutée, ses deux compagnons disparurent. 

-Mais…

Ginny et Drago réapparurent à l'endroit où Voldemort était venu mettre en marche le mécanisme du labyrinthe.

Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol sous l'effort, tandis que Ginny regardait incrédulement Lavande, qui était toujours prise entre les deux murs qui n'avaient plus que deux mètres à parcourir pour l'écrabouiller.

-GINNY! Hurla la jeune fille. FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE!

Ginny sortit de sa torpeur, puis après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle s'empara du levier et tenta de le remonter, en vain. 

-Ginny…

La jeune fille rousse continuait de pousser sur le levier, mais rien à faire. Le comble : il se cassa.

-Lavande! 

Ginny allait se jeter en bas pour essayer d'aider son amie, mais Drago, qui s'était relevé, la retint.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller, tu mourrais…

-Mais…

Lavande, désemparée, abandonna tout espoir et se laissa tomber à genoux, se préparant intérieurement à la mort. Les murs coulissant n'avaient plus que quelques dizaines de centimètres à parcourir. Ginny détourna les yeux et baissa la tête. Puis, contre toute attente, dans un dernier grincement, les murs s'arrêtèrent. Lavande releva la tête, et regarda autour d'elle, perplexe. Les pointes d'acier étaient à quelques centimètres d'elle, mais elles avaient arrêté leur course. Était-elle en train de rêver? Elle entendit Ginny soupirer. Elle était vraiment sauver.

-D…Drago? C'est toi qui…?

-Non, souffla le jeune homme.

-Alors qui…

-Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être simplement un problème technique. 

-Comment je fais pour venir vous rejoindre?

-Utilise le _Lunium_, lança Drago après un moment.

-_Lunium!_ Dit Lavande, puis elle se retrouva cinq fois plus légère qu'à l'habitude. 

Elle sauta avec dextérité sans accrocher aucune des pointes des murs, puis attrapa de justesse la main que Drago lui tendait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut été hissée par ses amis qu'elle remarqua la chance qu'elle avait.

-Quelqu'un veille sur nous, c'est sûr, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle avait raison. La porte qui donnait sur la hauteur de la salle s'ouvrit silencieusement, laissant apparaître la silouhette d'une jeune femme.

-Qui êtes…

-Pas le temps pour les présentations, rétorqua-t-elle. On est mieux de filer d'ici avant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne nous attrape.

Sa voix tremblait. Qui était-elle?

Ils la suivirent en silence dans un long couloir, plongé dans la noirceur comme le reste de la forteresse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, elle se tourna vers eux, et leur tendit trois capes d'invisibilité. 

-Revêtez-les, dit-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Les compagnons s'exécutèrent silencieusement.

-Suivez le scarabée, dit-elle avant de se transformer.

Drago la reconnut alors.

-C'est Rita Skeeter, murmura-t-il à l'adresse des deux autres filles.

Il ne sut pas si elles l'avaient entendu, car déjà le scarabée s'enfonçait dans un autre couloir et des petits scintillements argentés révélaient les déplacements de Ginny et Lavande.

Rita Skeeter les mena à travers une dédale de couloir, tous pareilles, puis ils finirent par déboucher sur une sorte d'ascenseur magique. La porte coulissa et laissa apparaître deux mangemorts, qui sortirent de la petite cabine, l'air malade. Lavande sursauta, croyant qu'ils étaient repérés, mais les deux hommes passèrent leur chemin sans faire attention aux petites marques qui auraient pu indiquer leur présence. Ils suivirent l'insecte dans l'ascenseur, et la porte se referma sur eux, puis la capsule se mit à monter. La journaliste reprit sa forme humaine.

-Je suis Rita Skeeter, journaliste.

-Je vous connais! S'exclama la voix de Lavande, bien qu'on ne puisse pas voir son corps. C'est vous qui avez écrit toutes ces obscénités à propos de…

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, coupa-t-elle. Je vous ai sauvé la vie, mais on n'en a pas encore finit. Vous avez de la chance qu'il y ait deux leviers pour contrôler les murs… 

-Comment avez-vous fait? Demanda Drago à la journaliste.

-Je suis envoyée par Dumbledore pour espionner Vous-Savez-Qui. J'ai vu votre progression à partir du centre de contrôle, d'où Il pouvait voir ce que vous faisiez grâce à un sort bizarre. Quand j'ai vu les murs, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que j'agisse.

-Et comment comptez-vous nous faire sortir de là?

-Suivez-moi et tout ira bien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. J'ai étudié la forteresse, et je connais cette partie du bâtiment par cœur.

Drago hocha la tête sous sa cape. La porte de l'ascenseur magique s'ouvrit, tandis que Rita se retransformait en scarabée.

Les trois adolescents invisibles la suivirent dans un autre dédale de couloir. Ils croisèrent quelques mangemorts, et les évitèrent en se plaquant contre les murs, puis ils finirent par atteindre la porte de sortie. Elle ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur, mais par chance, ils n'avaient pas à y entrer, ils n'avaient qu'à sortir. Ils poussèrent donc la lourde porte de métal noir, puis se retrouvèrent dehors, après tant de temps d'isolation. Il faisait noir, mais on distinguait la neige qui recouvrait le sol ici et là. L'air était frais, le vent faisait tanguer les arbres de la forêt qui se dressait devant eux. 

Par réflexe, ils se mirent à courir vers la forêt, où ils seraient plus à l'abris. Mais Drago, qui courait plus vite que les deux filles, se cogna contre une parois invisible et tomba par en arrière, assommé.

-Drago? Demanda Ginny. Qu'est-ce…

Lavande s'agenouilla à côté de Drago, puis tendit les bras vers l'avant. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle toucha une surface dure, bloquant tout accès au bois.

-C'est… c'est…

Drago se releva, se massant la nuque, l'air hébété. 

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Il y a un mur invisible, déclara Ginny.

Drago se leva, et tâta de ses mains déjà gelées la surface invisible.

-Qu'est-ce…

Rita Skeeter reprit sa forme humaine, puis toucha à son tour le mur.

-Zut. C'est ça qu'il voulait dire…

-Quoi?

-J'ai entendu Vous-Savez-Qui parler d'un projet de kidnapping d'elfes de maison pour les faire dresser un grand mur autour de Poudlard… Je n'avais pas trop compris, mais maintenant, tout s'éclaircit…

Il y eut un moment de silence. C'était une nouvelle catastrophique.

-Des… Des elfes de maisons qui créent un mur invisible?

-Oui, dit Ginny. Mon frère m'en a parler. Un elfe de maison l'avait empêcher de franchir la barrière pour aller dans le Poudlard Express… 

-Il doit y en avoir des milliers, pour qu'un mur englobe Poudlard et la forêt au complet, marmonna Drago.

-Comment on va faire pour passer? Demanda Lavande avec inquiétude.

-Voldemort va sûrement envoyer des patrouilles bientôt, et il devra ôter une partie du mur à ce moment-là. On en profitera pour passer.

Lavande hocha la tête.

-J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas trop…

MERCI D'AVOIR LU!

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS! Vous pouvez m'en rajouter un autre aussi si vous voulez ça me dérange pas… ^_^


	29. Drula contre attaque

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 29

Drula contre-attaque

__

" Harry, ça va? "

" Non. Pas vraiment "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" C'est Drula. Elle est revenue. "

" Quoi? Mais… J'arrive! "

" Non! Hermione, non! Tu restes dans le château, en sécurité. "

Harry reçu un coup de tête dans la poitrine, et fut projeté par terre.

__

" Harry! "

" Ça va, ça va " grommela-t-il par l'intermédiaire de son émeraude, bien coincée dans sa poche de façon à ce qu'il puisse parler avec sa petite amie sans s'en encombrer dans les mains.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que Hermione vienne. C'était trop dangereux. Rien était plus important à ses yeux qu'elle.

Harry leva sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort, lorsqu'il fut interrompu.

__

" Harry! Fait bien attention! "

" Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-nous faire et tais-toi. "

C'était peut-être un peu sec, mais elle comprendrait.

-_Stupefix!_ Cria-t-il, tandis que le même sort lancé par Ron ricochait contre le sol au lieu de frapper sa cible mouvante.

Le sort de Harry eut le même résultat.

__

" On est dans le trouble, Harry " marmonna le rouquin par l'intermédiaire de sa pierre de l'hablado.

" _Je sais_ "

-_Impedimienta_! Cria Neville. 

Contrairement à toute attente, Drula prit le sort de plein fouet, et retomba sur le sol, figée.

-J'ai… J'ai réussi? Demanda Neville, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses prunelles brunes.

C'était étrange. Déjà fini. C'était un peu rapide. Un peu trop.

__

" Harry? Ça va? " demanda Hermione, qui ne pouvait plus retenir la question.

Debout dans la salle commune qu'elle avait regagnée, elle tremblait comme une feuille, imaginant dans les moindres détails le combat qui avait lieu dans le parc.

__

" Je ne sais pas ", répondit-il. _" Neville a eut Drula avec un petit sort, c'est bizarre… "_

" Peut-être qu'elle était déjà faible? Au fait, qu'est-ce que Neville fait avec vous?"

" _Il est venu nous rejoindre… je ne sais pas pourquoi…_ "

Ron s'approcha prudemment du monstre, qui ne bougeait plus du tout, la baguette levée, prêt à jeter un sort.

__

" Alors? " demanda Harry

__

" Ça va, Ron? " demanda Hermione.

__

" On dirait qu'on l'a vraiment eu…On dirait que… "

Sans signes précurseurs, Drula se jeta violemment sur Ron.

-Ron! Cria Harry. _Repoussado!_

Le sort atteignit sa cible, repoussant le chien et permettant à Ron de se reculer. Il saignait. Drula l'avait mordu dans le cou.

" _J'arrive, Ron, je vais te soigner_ " lança Harry télépathiquement.

Il courut vers son ami, criant à Neville d'essayer de retenir le monstre. Il tira l'éclat de Crystal de sa poche et le plaqua contre la peau de Ron, qui s'était effondré sur le sol. En un scintillement, le garçon fut guéri. 

Harry tourna les yeux sur le chien ténébreux. Son regard fixait la petite pierre qu'il tenait entre les mains, une lueur de fierté, de supériorité illuminant ses yeux brillants.

-Harry, cache ça! Cria Ron.

Trop tard. Drula se jetait sur lui. Harry essaya de ranger la pierre, mais Drula lui donna un autre coup de tête, et la pierre glissa d'entre ses doigts et alla rouler sur le sol durcit par le froid.

-Neville! Hurla Harry. Ramasse la pierre!

Le garçon la chercha du regard, puis se précipita vers elle dès qu'il la vit. Mais Drula courait aussi vers le joyau. Harry se releva, tendant sa baguette devant lui.

-_Expelliarmus!_

Le violent coup de vent que déclencha le sort fut ignorer par Drula, mais au moins, il avait essayé.

-_Stupefix!_ _Stupefix!_ _STUPEFIX!_

Un après l'autre, les sorts n'aboutissaient à rien, heurtant le sol au lieu du chien maléfique.

Neville fit un plongeon spectaculaire et attrapa l'éclat de Crystal, puis le lança vers Ron au moment où Drula se jetait avec rage sur lui. Ron courut chercher la petite pierre qui était retombée quelques mètres à côté de lui, tandis que Harry se précipitait vers Drula, une petite idée derrière la tête.

-_Lumos!_ S'écria-t-il.

Il dirigea le faisceau lumineux sur le chien ténébreux, qui se retourna vivement vers lui, lâchant Neville.

" _Va le soigner, je m'occupe du chien_ ", dit Harry à Ron.

Il pointa de baguette avec dextérité l'œil droit exorbité du monstre, puis concentra toute cette énergie, pour l'éblouir, ou au moins attirer sa colère. Harry réussit : Drula se mit à courir vers lui.

-_Lunium! _Cria Harry, le rendant cinq fois plus léger.

Comme ça, il courrait beaucoup plus vite. Drula à ses trousses, Harry prit la direction du Saule Cogneur. L'arbre était toujours planté au même endroit, recouvrant l'unique chemin menant à la cabane hurlante.

" _Harry, je te vois par la fenêtre!_ " fit la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête. " _Attention, Drula est derrière toi!_ "

" _Je sais, rétorqua-t-il. Je veux lui faire rencontrer le Saule Cogneur_ "

__

" Fais attention… "

Harry arriva devant l'arbre, et cria :

-_Expelliarmus!_

Le gros coup de vent accompagnant le sort qui secoua ses branches dépourvues de feuilles ne plus pas à l'arbre titanesque. Il émit une sorte de rugissement, puis déploya ses " poings ", faisant trembler le sol.

Drula s'arrêta devant l'arbre, comme si tout d'un coup la bête comprenait qu'elle s'était fait entraîner dans un piège.

Harry évita un coup de branche en sautant dans les airs, le _Lunium_ toujours actif. Drula essaya d'en faire autant, mais malheureusement pour elle, la branche la frappa violement, l'envoya se fracasser contre le sol en un craquement inquiétant. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur tandis qu'une autre branche s'abattait sur elle. Un long hurlement déchira le semblant de silence de la nuit, puis en un dernier coup violent, le crâne de la chienne se retrouva écrasé.

Harry soupira. Il avait réussi. _Ils_ avaient réussi. Sans l'aide de Ron et de Neville, il ne serait pas là.

" _Harry_? _Ça va?_ "

" _Je crois que je l'ai eu…_ "

" _Harry… Attends… Zut… Regarde derrière toi…_"

Harry fit volte-face. Au début, il ne distingua rien. Puis, très vite, une dizaine de petites silhouettes noires apparurent devant lui. 

-N…Non… dit-il, se laissant tomber à genoux.

Les chiots de Drula arrivaient. Le dernier hurlement n'était pas un crie d'agonie comme il l'avait supposé. C'était un appel au secours. En autres mots, il était mort.

Tout d'un coup, Harry se sentit beaucoup plus lourd. L'effet du _Lunium_ s'était dissipé. Et il ne pourrait pas le refaire avant encore un moment.

" _Ron?_ "

" _Oui? Harry, où es-tu?_ "

" _Pars à Izkiban. Tout de suite_ " 

" _Quoi?_ "

" _Fais ce que je te dis!_ "

" _Non. Je ne te laisserai pas tout seul. Où es-tu?_ "

Harry ne répondit pas. Il venait de recevoir un coup de branche dans le dos. Il fut cogné contre le sol, puis se releva difficilement avant de s'éloigner de l'arbre. Les chiots étaient de plus en plus proches. Il pouvait maintenant les distinguer clairement : ils ressemblaient tous à leur mère, avec des dents moins longues, qui provenaient du sort qu'Hermione avait lancé.

-_Repoussado_!

Un bouclier se forma autour de Harry, le protégeant de quelconque attaque qu'il pourrait subir d'ici les prochaines secondes.

" _Harry, OÙ ES-TU?_ " Hurla Ron par la pensée.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il ne fallait pas que l'éclat de Crystal tombe entre leurs mains. Ou plutôt leurs pattes.

__

" Va-t-en! " se résolut-il à répondre.

Les chiots apparurent devant Harry. Il eut à peine le temps d'en voir trois sauter sur lui avant de tomber à la renverse. La douleur qui traversa le Survivant lui parut indéfinissable. Il était mordu un peu partout, et il n'avait plus la force de se relever. Il vit défiler sa vie devant ses yeux, s'attendant à mourir de là à quelques secondes. Mais en un éclair blanc, tous les chiens revolèrent, les assommant en même temps. Puis Harry sentit son corps parcourut de petits chocs, et toutes ses blessures disparurent. Incrédule, il se redressa, cherchant des yeux son sauveur. Ça ne pouvait être ni Ron, ni Neville… Qui est-ce qui l'avait sauvé?

" _Harry_? _Harry? Ça va?_ " 

La voix d'Hermione résonnait dans sa tête, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard était posé sur un petit chien, qui ressemblait en tout point à ceux qui l'avait attaqué, si ce n'était son pelage blanc et son regard remplit de sérénité.

-Qui… qui êtes-vous?

Le chien blanc se mit à briller, puis en un flash de lumière blanche, un être humanoïde prit sa place dans le parc sombre de Poudlard.

Il était plutôt grand, et portait une tunique noire. D'un geste rapide, il tira le capuchon qui cachait son visage. C'était un homme. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns et courts, et il ne portait ni barbe ni moustache. Ses deux oreilles se terminaient en pointes.

-Je suis un elfe.

MERCI À CYNGATHI, CERENDY POTTER, LOUNA, ASLAN_343, HARRY GRYFFONDOR ET RATONTON !!!!!

MERCI D'AVOIR LU!!!!!


	30. Réunion de vieux amis

HP et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 30

Réunion de vieux amis

Harry regardait le ciel sombre de la nuit parsemé d'étoiles. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les dépeignant encore plus sans le vouloir, et soupira longuement. Il entendait Ron et Neville parler, près du feu magique brûlant sans support, mais ne voulait pas se mêler à leur discussion. Il avait même mis son émeraude dans son sac pour ne plus avoir à entendre Hermione lui demander toutes les cinq minutes si tout allait bien. Il était fatigué, même plutôt épuisé, et voulait être seul. Pour se reposer, pour réfléchir. 

_Certaines de ces étoiles ne brillent déjà plus et on continue à les voir_, songea-t-il mélancoliquement. C'était comme pour Hagrid. Il n'était plus là, mais une lueur persistait, aidant Harry à combattre, à survivre. Il devait venger la mémoire de son ami. Tout allait si mal… Où étaient rendus Lavande, Drago et Ginny? Qu'est-ce que prévoyait faire Mars? Fudge? Voldemort?

Un bruit de sabot le sortit de ses pensées. Heureusement. Se morfondre n'arrangerait rien. Il baissa la tête, détournant son regard des astres, et vit le petit centaure qui trottinait en sa direction, son expression malicieuse toujours affichée sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, dit-il, on se perd à regarder les étoiles?

Harry ne répondit pas. Le centaure voulait seulement l'énerver.

-Chez nous, on regarde les étoiles pour prédire l'avenir, affirma-t-il d'un ton fier. 

-Je le sais déjà, grogna Harry.

-J'ai faim, dit-il, oubliant la conversation qu'il venait de commencer.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, c'est Ron qui a le sac de nourriture.

Troyan fit une grimace.

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais manger ces stupides fruits secs? 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je veux celui-là, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'arbre auquel Harry était adossé.

Le jeune homme leva la tête, et vit de petits fruits oranges qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Harry se leva, s'étira, et attrapa le bout d'une branche qu'il cassa facilement. Il la tendit à la hauteur du centaure, mais celui-ci ne fit pas un geste.

-Ce n'est pas ceux-là que je veux, ce sont eux, déclara-t-il en pointant une autre branche remplie de fruits, exactement pareils aux yeux de Harry que ceux qui pendaient depuis la branche qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Harry soupira, et attrapa la « bonne branche » et en saisit quelques fruits, qu'il tendit à Troyan. Mais encore une fois, le centaure ne bougea pas le petit doigt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? S'impatienta Harry.

Troyan fit une autre grimace de sa collection.

-Tu les as touchés, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Et? Qu'est-ce que ça change?

-T'étais-tu lavé les mains avant?

C'était trop. Harry lança les petits fruits par terre.

-Arrange-toi tout seul, lança-t-il, puis il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers un autre arbre de la petite clairière où ils avaient fait halte.

Troyan attrapa quelques fruits et se pressa de rattraper Harry.

-Excuse-moi! Dit-il d'une petite voix hypocrite. Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

Harry ragea intérieurement, puis se retourna vers le centaure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je voulais te demander… -il se tourna vers le sauveur de Harry qui semblait méditer dans un coin ombragé de la trouée d'arbres- Qui est-ce exactement?

Harry regarda un moment l'elfe. Il avait ignoré jusqu'à maintenant leur existence. Et à ce qu'il disait, son peuple n'était connu que par quelques humains.

-C'est un elfe.

Troyan soupira, puis dit d'une voix exaspérée :

-Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai des yeux! J'ai vu ses oreilles. Je _sais_ que c'est un elfe! 

-À ce qu'il dit, il s'appelle Aranwë. Il est d'une noble lignée, et son nom est réservé aux plus hauts de son peuple.

-Acandacil. Quel nom affreux! Je n'ose pas imaginer pas ceux des pauvres… Et est-ce qu'il a eu le courage d'engager une conversation avec toi et de te dire qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé?

-Tu connais les elfes?

-Euh… non. Pas personnellement. Mais mes ancêtres les connaissaient. Je me souviens, dans les années 1400, il y avait eu une guerre, dans le coin de l'Indonésie… Les elfes et les centaures contre les humains… ah, c'était le bon vieux temps…

Harry le considéra d'un air sceptique. Le bon vieux temps? Il n'était même pas encore _né_.

-Alors… euh… tu sais ce qui est arrivé aux elfes?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Je viens de te le demander!

Harry ne répondit pas.

-D'après les sages, ils sont…

-Et toi, tu n'es pas un sage?

-Est-ce que je suis toujours en train de grogner dans ma barbe blanche? 

-En train de grogner, oui.

Comme pour le confirmer, Troyan grogna de mécontentement, et continua: 

-Alors, je disais que les sages affirment que les elfes sont partis pour pouvoir vivre en paix sans la menace humaine.

-La menace humaine?

-Vous. Les humains sont des créatures qui n'auraient jamais dû exister. Tout ce que vous faites, c'est détruire ce qui vous entoure et vous multiplier par milliers.

-Et vous vous trouvez mieux à tuer tous les êtres qui posent le pied sur votre supposé "territoire"?

-On ne tue pas _tous _les êtres comme tu l'as dit, mais seulement les humains!

-C'est vrai qu'en tuer deux à l'année va beaucoup faire baisser la population mondiale! Vraiment, Troyan, vous êtes forts!

-Ce n'est pas pour faire baisser le nombres de crétins ambulants qui vivent sur cette stupide planète, ce serait peine perdue! C'est pour nous protéger! Et nous venger de ce qu'a fait ton espèce de la notre! Regarde-moi! Je suis tout petit!

-Il me semblait que tu avais fait _exprès_?

-J'ai fait exprès, mais d'autres ne l'ont pas fait!

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu, puis Harry éclata de rire. Troyan le regarda d'un œil mauvais, et demanda :

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu sais du bonhomme? Demanda le centaure en désignant dédaigneusement Aranwë du menton.

-Il a jeté un sort à Drula, s'est transformé en chien blanc et a pris une place dans sa portée de chiots. Il dit que ça prend beaucoup d'énergie pour pouvoir se transformer en animal et grandir. Il m'a dit aussi qu'Elisa était saine et sauve, même si elle est encore prise avec Mars. Puis il a dit qu'on allait retrouver Dumbledore.

-Il connaît Dumbledore?

-Tout le monde connaît Dumbledore…

-Elisa… c'est ta sœur, n'est-ce pas? Et Mars c'est le vieux bonhomme qui vous avait fait prisonnier?

Harry hocha la tête. Une voix grave et profonde le fit sursauter.

-Vous parliez de moi?

L'elfe s'était approché d'eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu venir fut sa légèreté.

-Vous nous écoutiez? Demanda Troyan, apparemment offusquer.

-Si tu ne voulais pas te faire entendre, petit centaure, tu n'avais qu'à être plus discret. Et, si tu veux savoir, ton nom chez nous désigne les macaques.

Troyan lui fit une grimace, et partit en galopant à la manière d'un cheval vers l'arbre aux fruits oranges.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, essaya de se justifier Harry, il n'est pas toujours très poli et…

-Ça va. 

Harry resta silencieux.

-On va se remettre en route, dit-il.

Aranwë fit mine de se retourner, mais Harry l'arrêta.

-Euh… je voulais vous demander… à propos de ma sœur… comment est-ce que…

-Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir le savoir, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron. Vous saurez tout en temps voulu. Rendus à la tour.

-Mais…

-Je sais, c'est _ta_ sœur… mais justement, j'aimerais lui laisser la chance de raconter son aventure elle-même… Il y a plusieurs personnes qui vous attendent impatiemment à Izkiban.

********************

Harry, Ron, Neville, Troyan et Aranwë arrivèrent en vue de la tour d'Izkiban, le lendemain matin. Le petit centaure semblait avoir oublié ses disputes avec Harry et l'elfe, et discutait gaiement avec ce dernier de la guerre des âmes, nom qu'ils avaient donné à l'événement énoncé un peu plus tôt par Troyan.

-C'est…C'est ça? Demanda Neville, étonné de retrouver un aussi gros et majestueux bâtiment au milieu de la forêt.

Personne n'eut besoin de lui répondre, il connaissait la réponse. 

-Comment est-ce qu'on va descendre le… commença Harry, mais il se tut. 

Un escalier magique se dressait maintenant depuis le haut du grand fossé jusqu'au bas. Au pied de la tour, un groupe de personnes étaient assises autour d'une grande table. Harry vit quelqu'un se lever et courir vers eux. Puis, il la reconnut. Harry à son tour fonça vers la personne, manquant de dégringoler les escaliers au grand complet, puis il se jeta dans les bras d'Elisa.

-Harry! Enfin!

Elle desserra leur étreinte, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Des larmes perlaient les yeux bleus de la jeune fille. Harry ne pouvait cesser de sourire. Puis il vit quelqu'un d'autre à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis très longtemps qui l'attendait en le regardant fièrement.

-Sirius! 

Harry se jeta au cou de son parain.

-Comment vas-tu? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Pourquoi…

-On parlera de ça plus tard. Il y a d'autres personnes qui se sont fait du soucis pour toi et qui t'attendaient.

Sirius recula, puis une jeune fille rousse dont le visage rempli de tâche de rousseur était illuminé de joie prit ça place.

-Ginny! 

Il la serra dans ses bras.

-Ça va? Tu…

-Ça va, ça va, dit-elle en le repoussant gentiment.

Puis elle courut vers son frère. Harry parcourut la petite troupe du regard. Lavande, Ginny et Elisa parlaient avec Ron et Neville. Sirius saluait Aranwë, tandis que Rita Skeeter observait Troyan qui se lamentait sur le nombre de personnes présentes.

-Je déteste les foules. Il y a trop de bruit. Madame, qui est-ce qui a eu l'idée de cette réception? J'aurais quelques mots à lui dire… Peut-être qu'on pourrait renvoyer quelques personnes… L'elfe, par exemple… Ou le garçon tout pâle dans le coin…

Harry se retourna et vit Drago, qui se tenait à l'écart, mais qui souriait lui aussi. Tout le monde était là. En fait, presque tout le monde.

-Où est Dumbledore? Demanda Harry à voix haute.

Toutes les conversation cessèrent, et les regards convergèrent vers lui. Ron et Neville s'avancèrent vers lui, aussi étonnés qu'eux par l'absence du grand sorcier.

-Et bien… commença Sirius d'une voix angoissée, rompant le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Il est… dans la tour.

-Il va bien? Demanda Ron. Il n'est pas blessé, ni rien? Est-ce que…

Harry imaginait le pire.

-Il est mort, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un long moment où personne n'osa dire un mot.

-Voldemort a envoyé des mangemorts pendant les quelques jours où Dumbledore a été seul ici… Ils l'ont pris par surprise, et…

-Il est mort ou pas? redemanda Harry, en haussant las voix sous la tension qui l'envahissait.

Personne n'osa répondre. Sirius soupira bruyamment et répondit :

-Oui.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Même si au fond de lui il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à la question, il ne voulait pas l'accepter.

-NON! Rugit-il, une colère qu'il avait rarement connue s'emparant de lui. NON! Dumbledore ne peut pas être mort! Il ne peut pas!

Il se mit à courir vers l'entrée de la tour, oubliant tous les autres. Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Harry, il est mort. Tu ne peux rien faire.

-Si je peux me le permette, on peut encore faire quelque chose pour le sauver.

Harry cessa de se débattre, et comme tous les autres, il se retourna vers Mars, qui venait de sortir de la tour.

-C'est ridicule, rétorqua Sirius. On ne peut pas ressusciter les morts. Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'on pourrait le ressusciter. J'ai dit qu'on pouvait sauver Dumbledore.

-Ridicule, répéta Sirius.

-Son corps est mort, certes, mais pas son esprit. Dumbledore est un homme puissant, centenaire. Je suis sûr que son esprit n'est pas encore partit.

Un nouveau moment de silence ponctua le discours. Harry ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que Mars faisait ici, en toute liberté? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Y avait-il vraiment un moyen de sauver le directeur de Poudlard?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas nous dire? Demanda Sirius avec mépris. On va transférer son esprit dans un nouveau corps?

-Presque.

Tout d'un coup, Harry comprit.

-On pourrait transférer son esprit dans l'éclat de Crystal, annonça Mars d'une voix détendue, le regard ailleurs.

Une nouvelle pause accueillit la nouvelle possibilité. 

-Et comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre pour faire rentrer un esprit dans un bijou?

-N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui l'ai créé, ce _bijou_. On n'a qu'à faire sortir l'esprit déjà coincé à l'intérieur.

-Ça ne fonctionnera pas, déclara Harry, rabat-joie de tout le monde qui voyaient peut-être une nouvelle possibilité de garder leur meilleur allié parmi eux. On ne peut pas enfermer Dumbledore dedans.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas le faire? Demanda Mars.

-On ne peut pas sortir le prisonnier qui est déjà là. C'est trop risqué. Je suppose que personne ne souhaiterait qu'on se retrouve avec deux Voldemort au lieu d'un.

-Qu…Quoi? fit Sirius, incrédule.

-Dovterlom est Voldemort.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Ron.

-Quoi? Comment ça Dovterlom est Voldemort? Ça ne se peut pas! C'est impossible.

-Au contraire, c'est tout sauf impossible, annonça sombrement Harry. Voldemort a fait une copie de lui-même dans un journal, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en faire une autre?

À la façon que l'avait fait Tom Elvis Jedusor lors de sa deuxième année, Harry traça avec sa baguette les lettres « T-O-M-E-L-V-I-S-J-E-D-U-S-O-R » puis il les fit se déplacer pour qu'apparaisse : « Je suis Voldemort ». D'un autre mouvement de baguette, les lettres « V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T » se mélangèrent et prirent la forme de « DOVTERLOM ».

Sirius, comme la plupart des autres présentes, restaient interdis.

-C'est…c'est… horrible, dit Sirius, décontenancé. Donc il ne nous reste plus qu'à choisir entre …

-Non. On ne peut pas libérer Dovterlom. Se retrouver avec deux Voldemort seraient terrible. Surtout s'ils s'alliaient.

-Alors vous laissez le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps mourir parce que vous _craignez_ qu'on se retrouve avec d'autres ennemis. Non mais regardez-vous! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va pouvoir faire? Surtout qu'en ayant l'éclat de Crystal avec vous, la puissance de Dumbledore en même temps, vous deviendrez presque invincibles.

-On va le faire, alors, répondit Elisa à Mars.

-Non, on ne peut pas, répondit Harry.

-Harry, je penses que Elisa a raison, dit Sirius.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient tous contre lui. Hermione l'aurait supportée, elle, au moins.

-Je suis d'accord avec Harry, déclara Ginny, s'avançant vers le garçon. Vous n'étiez pas là, vous, mais lui et moi avons vu de ce qu'est capable une simple copie. C'est beaucoup plus dangereux que vous ne vous l'imaginez.

-Mais il m'a sauvé la vie pas plus tard qu'hier! Annonça Lavande, rejoignant Elisa et Sirius. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça, si ses intentions avaient été maléfiques?

-Simplement pour nous faire croire qu'il est bon, répliqua Harry.

-Quoi qu'il en soi, j'aimerais mieux m'en tenir à un seul Seigneur Ténébreux, dit Rita Skeeter en venant se poster derrière Harry.

-Ça suffit! Tonna Mars. On ne va pas en finir à une guerre! 

-Si vous voulez mon avis, déclara Aranwë, on devrait laisser le choix à Harry.

Harry lui aurait dit merci, ou au moins sourit s'il n'avait pas été si fâché contre son parrain et sa sœur.

-Et pourquoi donner priorité à Harry? demanda Elisa. Parce qu'il est « Le Survivant »? 

-Parce que c'est à lui qu'a été remit l'éclat de Crystal. Il lui appartient, il fait ce qu'il veut avec.

-Je m'excuse, mais l'éclat de Crystal _m_'appartient. C'est _moi_ qui l'ai créé, c'est donc à moi de décider ce qui en advient.

-Lily le lui a remis par Baldr, tu ne peux plus rien y faire, Mars.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Baldr? Demanda Lavande.

-Hum… pardonnez-moi, mais _qui_ est Lily? Questionna Rita.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait mettre certaines choses au clair, dit Sirius de façon à ce que tout le monde soit au même niveau. Il en manque des bouts à tout le monde.

-Sans vouloir vous brusquer, Dumbledore n'attendra pas votre décision éternellement, déclara Mars. C'est très dur pour un esprit de rester sans corps. Et en plus il me faudra une préparation…

-Une préparation?

-Oui, évidemment! Le transfert d'esprit est très compliqué…

-On n'en finira jamais! Explosa Harry.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis? Demanda Mars. Il paraît que c'est toi qui décide.

Harry sentit une pression se poser lourdement sur ses épaules, en même temps qu'une vingtaine de regards anxieux.

-Eee… et bien… je…

Harry croisa le regard suppliant d'Elisa, puis celui de Drago. Le garçon restait parfaitement calme, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard implorant qu'Harry lui jetait, il hocha la tête. Harry savait qu'il prendrait la bonne décision.

-Je… D'accord. On va le faire.

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement général. Ginny jeta un regard non pas fâché, mais interrogateur à Harry, qui lui sourit faiblement.

-Mais… euh… Avant, je voudrais consulter quelqu'un…

Sentant les regards le suivre, Harry longea la tour et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à l'abris des regards. Il sortit alors son émeraude, et se concentrant, il demanda :

« _Hermione?_ »

« _Harry? C'est toi? __Enfin! J'essaie de te contacter depuis hier soir… Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai eu tellement peur quand tu as arrêté de répondre… Oh, Harry, est-ce que ça va?_ »

« _Oui oui, ça va. Mais il y a un problème_ »

« _Oh non… c'est grave?_ »

_« Dumbledore est… il est mort »_

_« Quoi? Dumbledore? Mais… Comment? C'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce qui va… »_

_« Hermione, il y a un moyen de le sauver. Mars a proposé de … »_

_« Mars? Il est avec vous? »_

_« Oui, mais il a l'air correct… Alors Mars a proposé d'enfermer son esprit dans l'éclat de Crystal. »_

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« _Il faudrait faire sortir Dovterlom?_ »

« _C'est ça_ »

_« Et laisse-moi deviner, c'est à toi de choisir ce qu'il faut faire? »_

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il était seul. Enfin, il croyait être seul.

_« Oui »_ répondit Harry.

_« Laisse-les faire. Libérons-le »_

Ce n'était pas Hermione. Qui avait dit ça.

_« Malefoy? »_

_« Drago, ça va aller… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans notre conversation? _» s'offusqua Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit personne.

« Harry, laisse-les faire » répéta Drago.

« Drago? Ça va? Où est-ce que tu étais rendu? On vous a cru morts, toi et Lavande! » commença Hermione.

_« Pas le temps »_ rétorqua le garçon blond. _« Harry, il faut qu'on les laisse faire. Si le prisonnier est ''gentil'', tout va bien. S'il est ''méchant'', Mars le tuera. En ayant l'éclat de Crystal avec lui, il va reprendre tout son pouvoir d'autrefois et devenir le plus puissant sorcier du monde. Mais il ne va sûrement pas agir tout de suite, il se sauvra. Il éliminera Voldemort, prendra sa place, mais d'ici-là, nous, on sera prêt à combattre. Et si Mars reste docile, et bien tant mieux pour nous. »_

Harry retourna rapidement dans sa tête le plan de Drago et en finit à la conclusion que son plan était le meilleur. 

_« Hermione… »_ commença-t-il.

« Fait ce que ton cœur te dit de faire, Harry. Bon, je sais que ça fait ''histoire pour enfant'', mais c'est vrai. Écoute-toi, ait confiance en toi. »

D'un coup, Harry se retrouva seul dans sa tête. Drago et Hermione avaient coupé la communication.

Harry se retourna, prit une grande inspiration, et prit la direction du groupe de gens qui attendaient impatiemment son retour, lorsqu'une forme l'arrêta. Elisa venait de surgir d'un buisson.

-Harry, attend, dit-elle. Je voudrais te parler.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elisa resta muette un instant, puis dit :

-Harry, je suis si heureuse de te retrouver enfin! 

Harry lui sourit.

-Moi aussi.

-Je voulais aussi m'excuser.

-De quoi?

Elisa se mit à rougir.

-De…de… d'être tombée amoureuse de toi.

Harry rougit à son tour.

-Eee… et bien…

Ils se regardèrent un moment, gênés, puis éclatèrent de rire. Harry reprit alors la direction du groupe de personne, mais Elisa l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Attend, dit-elle. J'ai autre chose à te dire. C'est à propos de… maman.

Harry s'arrêta, puis se retourna vers elle, avide de savoir.

-De maman? Notre mère?

Elisa acquiesça.

-L'elfe, Aranwë. Je l'ai rencontré, il y a…quelques jours, quelques semaines je ne sais plus… je suis plutôt perdue… mais il a dit quelque chose de bizarre… Il a dit, après que j'ai vu par Baldr que l'éclat de Crystal était à Poudlard, quelque chose comme '' On avait pourtant prévenu Lily…'' en tout cas, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et… c'est ça… j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de te mettre au courant…

-J'ai reçu l'éclat de Crystal par une lettre de Maman, déclara Harry. 

 Elisa fit un '' Oh!'', et sembla se livrer à des réflexions personnelles. 

Harry pensa alors à quelque chose.

-Tu sais quel était le nom de famille de notre mère?

-Eee… Evans, je crois? C'est ça que le vieux bonhomme a dit… non?

Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été dans la situation où il était présentement, il aurait sourit en l'entendant se faire appeler '' le vieux bonhomme'' par sa sœur. Mais cette fois-ci, il fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille ne le remarqua pas.

-Pourquoi tu me demandais ça?

-Parce que… pour rien, dit-il, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Les deux jumeaux se dirigèrent vers Sirius et les autres qui les attendaient, et, d'un geste lent, Harry tendit l'éclat de Crystal à Mars.

MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT D'AVOIR LU!!!!!!!!!

Je me suis pas relu, donc si vous avez vu des Dumbledore où des Voldemort pas à leur place, vous savez quoi comprendre… ;)

J'ai fait un petit calcul, l'autre jour, pour savoir combien j'aurais de chapitres. Et j'ai vu que, ça m'a moi-même étonné, si je veux rentrer toutes mes idées, ça va en prendre un gros minimum de soixante. MINIMUM. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurai jamais fini le 3 décembre. Et qu'est-ce qui arrive le trois décembre? HP 5 EN FRANÇAIS!!! Le 5 décembre, donc, la grosse majorité du monde va l'avoir terminé. Maintentant, ce que le gens vont aimer, ce sera plus les veilles fics de la 5e année d'HP, mais plutôt sa sixième année, avec plein de nouvelles petites choses originales qui le sauront plus après deux mois. Alors, pour en venir au fait, est-ce que vous allez m'abandonner?  é_è … 

MERCI BEAUCOUP AUX REVIEWEURS! Dsl j'ai pas vos reviews avec moi, donc je peux pas vraiment vous répondre personnellement…


	31. Dovterlom

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 31

Dovterlom

-Ce qu'il est long! S'exclama Elisa, dont la patiente avait été largement éprouvée durant les dernières semaines.

Harry ne répondit rien, pas plus que le reste du groupe, mais au fond de lui, il l'approuvait. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Mars était enfermé dans son bureau, se livrant à diverses expériences pour trouver une manière d'extraire un âme de l'éclat de Crystal sans ses instruments spéciaux qu'il avait détruit, imaginant que son bijou était perdu pour toujours. 

-Et si jamais il en profite pour retrouver tout son pouvoir et nous tue tous? Demanda soudain Elisa.

Harry échangea un regard avec Drago, qui répondit :

-Et bien dans ce cas il faudra quelqu'un d'autre pour nous remplacer et pour vaincre Voldemort.

Elisa le regarda incrédulement, et dit :

-Et si c'est Dovterlom qui le tue?

-Tant pis pour nous. 

Devant l'air inquiet que prenait la jeune fille, Harry ajouta :

-On va s'en sortir, ça va aller.

Elle ne parut pas convaincue, mais se tut. Après une vingtaine de minutes d'attente silencieuse, Mars sortit finalement de son bureau, en nage.

-Ce qu'il fait chaud! Je devrais peu-être penser à installer un système de climatisation… qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça?

Harry ferma les yeux pour garder son calme.

-D'accord, d'accord… reprit-il. Oui, j'ai réussi. 

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-On va faire le transfert?

Mars le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'air épuisé, totalement vidé par ses tentatives. Harry crut qu'il lui répondrait un simple non et reporterait la date de la ''résurrection'' de Dumbledore à plus tard. Mais il ajouta après un moment :

-Pourquoi pas?

La petite troupe se rendit dans la chambre où le corps de Dumbledore reposait, puis Mars, d'un coup de baguette, fit voleter l'éclat de Crystal au-dessus de lui. Il se retourna vers les spectateurs. Harry fit de même. Les longs ongles de sa sœur avaient presque complètement disparus depuis deux heures à force de les ronger. Ginny était livide, l'air malade, et son grand frère n'était pas mieux. Drago, par contre, restait complètement calme et impassible, imbu d'une sorte d'indifférence qui justement ne laissait pas indifférents les gens autour de lui.

-Sortez, ordonna Mars d'une voix grave.

-Quoi? Mais…

-Sortez. J'ai besoin de calme.

-Mais on ne peut pas lui donner la chance de recevoir la puissance de Dumbledore! S'exclama Elisa, donnant un répit à ses pauvres ongles.

-Je ne ferai rien. Je vous remettrai l'éclat de Crystal après. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en resservir. 

Un ''_en tout cas, pas pour tout de suite''_ était sous-entendu.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai compris que vous étiez trop forts pour moi. De toute façon, je ne pourrais rien faire. À ce que j'ai compris, un mur me bloque le chemin. Même si je me sauvais, où voudriez-vous que j'aille? Si je vais au nord, je tombe sur Voldemort. Au sud, Poudlard. À l'ouest la forêt des centaures et à l'est la colonie de gé…

Mars soupira puis baissa la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit? Harry ne voyait qu'une seule chose commençant par ''gé'' et pouvait faire peur à un sorcier comme lui : les géants.

-Les quoi? Demanda Sirius, qui ne semblait pas avoir fait le rapprochement.

Harry croisa le regard de Ron. Lui avait compris.

-Il parle des géants, bien sûr, lança Troyan en trottinant vers le milieu de la pièce.

Le silence déjà lourd sembla prendre dix kilos d'un coup. 

-Il y a des géants dans la forêt interdite? S'enquit Rita, tendant la tête vers l'avant.

-Il semblerait que oui, mais je doute fort que… commença Sirius

-Bien sûr, répondit dédaigneusement Troyan. Vous ne saviez pas?

Harry sentit que son parrain aurait égorgé le petit centaure pour pas grand chose.

-C'est vrai, confirma Aranwë, qui s'était tenu à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, dans un coin depuis le début. J'avais l'intention de vous en parler dès que toute cette histoire serait terminée…

-Et comment sont-ils arrivé là?demanda Sirius, son regard allant de Aranwë à Mars, s'arrêtant sur Troyan de temps à autre.

-Aucune idée, dit le centaure immédiatement. J'ai remarqué leurs empruntes dans la forêt en venant ici. Ils ne sont pas si à l'est que ça, si vous voulez mon avis…

-C'est toi qui les a fait venir! S'exclama le parrain de Harry, tendant un doigt accusateur vers Mars.

-Non, ce n'est pas lui, dit Harry, se lançant dans le débat. Il serait déjà parti se mettre à leur abris si ils avaient été sous son contrôle.

Mars ne regarda pas Harry, continuant de fixer obstinément Sirius.

-C'est exact, fit-il. Ils sont avec Voldemort.

-Évidemment, ajouta Troyan en prenant son air supérieur.

-Et comment serais-tu au courant de leur existence? 

-Tu penses sérieusement que j'ignorais que vous aviez pris comme repère secret MA tour? Je ne serais pas venu me jeter dans la gueule du loup pour rien. Après avoir perdu la jeune Potter, je me suis rendu à l'extrême est de la forêt pour vérifier si le mur invisible englobait tout. C'est là que je les ai rencontrés.

Il était calme, sa voix était sûre, mais Harry sentit qu'il mentait. Ou qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité.

-Écoutez, l'âme de Dumbledore agonise. Je vous donne ma parole que je ne tenterai pas de me sauver. La puissance du jeune homme enfermé dans l'éclat de Crystal est inimaginable. Si j'avais vraiment voulu vous nuire, je serais parti depuis longtemps sans faire de transfert. Je suis votre allié. Ayez confiance.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on ait confiance en toi? Tonna Sirius. Tu as fait de Harry et Elisa tes prisonniers, puis tu es ensuite parti pour pouvoir retrouver tes pouvoirs! Et maintenant, tu dis que tu ne les veux pas?

-Écoutez, répéta-t-il. Je veux seulement vous aider. Si vous ne sortez pas, je risque de rater mon coup, ce qui nous coûtera la vie à tous les trois : Dumbledore, le jeune prisonnier et moi. Déjà que c'est dangereux je… Je vais garder… euh… Harry. Il va rester dans la pièce, et me surveiller. Il n'aura qu'à crier si je fais la moindre petite chose suspecte.

-Il n'en ai pas ques… 

-Non, Sirius, c'est un arrangement parfait. Je vais le faire.

Sirius parut décontenancer par la déclaration de Harry.

-Mais… Harry… Je… Tu ne te rends pas compte! Il t'utilise! Tu vas te retrouver seul dans la même pièce que les trois plus grandes puissances magiques de tout les temps, soi Mars, Dumbledore et Voldemort!

-Je resterai avec Drago, alors. Si on reste silencieux, tu arriverais à te concentrer?

Mars resta songeur.

-D'accord, déclara-t-il.

-Alors on fait comme ça. 

Ron lui jeta un regard offensé. Harry prit un air grave, et son ami comprit. Sirius, Rita, Troyan –sans oublier de préciser qu'il savait très bien comment ça finirait- et les autres jeunes se retirèrent. Harry, Drago et Mars se retrouvèrent seul avec le cadavre du directeur.

Mars se concentra, puis se mit à réciter d'étranges incantations. L'éclat de Crystal se mit à briller, de plus en plus intensément. La silhouette de Dumbledore se convulsa, puis un éclair d'une couleur indéfinissable envahit la salle tandis que Mars terminait son sortilège. Harry dût fermer les yeux, éblouit. Il pensa à les rouvrir, mais ne trouva pas le courage de le faire. Retrouverait-il Mars mort, étendu sur le sol, où Dovterlom, enfin libre? Un grognement le fit sursauter, et il desserra ses paupières par réflexe. Mars était étendu par terre, mais Dovterlom était là lui aussi, debout, regardant avec incrédulité tout ce qu'il l'entourait.

-Harry? demanda-t-il, rompant le lourd silence.

Harry tira sa baguette, la brandissant devant lui.

-Ne bouge pas! s'exclama-t-il.

Drago l'avait imité. Dovterlom restait immobile, son regard inquiet allant d'un jeune homme à l'autre.

-Harry, dit-il en faisant un pas. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-Ne bouge pas! répéta Harry.

Dovterlom soupira, puis hocha la tête. Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

-On a entendu des voix, fit Sirius. On s'est dit que c'était fini et…

-Locomotor Mortis! Dit Drago en voyant Dovterlom esquisser un mouvement.

Le sortilège bloque-jambe fonctionna à merveille, et Dovterlom se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Harry resta perplexe. Pourquoi Voldemort se laisserait-il faire par deux adolescents? N'était-il pas le plus puissant des sorciers de toute la Grande-Bretagne?

-Je vais tout vous expliquer, répéta Dovterlom.

Un à un, tout le monde pénétra une nouvelle fois dans la petite pièce. Sirius, la baguette prudemment levée, se pencha sur le corps de Mars pour vérifier ses pulsations cardiaques.

-Ça ira, déclara-t-il en se relevant.

Harry ramassa l'éclat de Crystal. Comme la dernière fois, un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il toucha la petite pierre. Puis, soudain, il fut assaillit d'informations. Sa tête se remplissait de sorts, de potions, de nouvelles connaissances. Il crut qu'il allait exploser. La fréquence fut bientôt trop rapide pour Harry : assimiler toutes ces  choses d'un coup n'étaient pas facile. Dix secondes après avoir touché la pierre, il s'effondrait sur le sol, inconscient une fois de plus.

************************

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Mais il ne vit rien. Seulement des formes grises indistinctes se mouvant derrière un voile noir. Une impression de déjà vu lui traversa l'esprit. 

Harry tenta de se relever, mais il fut repousser contre le sol. Sa tête se cogna contre ce qui sembla être de l'herbe lui donnant conscience de ce à quel point elle lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression que chaque cellule de son cerveau étaient sur le point d'éclater.

On lui fit boire un liquide nauséabond et très peu ragoûtant, puis sa vue se débrouilla.

Devant lui se tenait, le regard inquiet derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Albus Dumbledore.

-P…Professeur Dumbledore! S'exclma-t-il.

Le directeur ne répondit pas. Il l'aida à se relever. Dès que le vieil homme le lâcha, Harry sentit sa tête tourner puis ses jambes le trahirent. Il tomba sur les genoux, puis s'affala complètement sur le sol.

-Harry, dit Dumbledore, essaye de ne pas y penser. Ignore le mal. Concentre-toi sur le moment présent.

Harry _essaya_ de se concentrer sur le moment présent, mais il finit par penser aux nouveaux sorts qui s'étaient insérés dans sa tête contre son gré, puis le mal redoubla d'intensité. Il s'évanouit une deuxième fois.

********************

Quand Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua était que son mal de crâne avait passablement diminué. Il lui semblait avoir dormi des jours, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis le moment où il avait sombré.

-Ça va? Demanda Dumbledore?

Harry essaya de répondre oui, mais un grognement rauque sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Il se racla la gorge.

-Ou…Oui, marmonna-t-il. 

Une bonne centaines de question lui brûlaient les lèvres. Enfin, il pouvait parler avec Dumbledore.

-Professeur, est-ce que…

-Je répondrai à toutes tes questions, mais avant, il y a quelqu'un qui je crois souhaiterait te parler.

Harry repéra son émeraude qui avait roulé hors de sa poche. La pierre verte brillait plus intensément qu'à l'habitude. Harry en déduisit que quelqu'un avait essayé de lui parler. Il l'attrapa et aussitôt la voix d'Hermione retentit dans sa tête douloureuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rangeait la petite pierre dans sa poche, soulagé d'avoir pu parler à son amoureuse. Hermione s'inquiétait encore pour lui. Il lui avait fait un résumé de la situation pi lui avait promis de la tenir au courant.

-Professeur, ça fait combien de temps que…

-Oh, environ une demi-heure… 

Dumbledore semblait ne pas être conscient- ou peut-être ne faisait-il que le négliger- du fait que son corps était mort.

-Professeur, qu'est-ce que… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai reçu toutes ces informations quand j'ai touché le…

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton calme. (dsl pour l'usage excessif du mot calme pendant ce chapitre…) Il faudrait que tu le demandes à Mars, il a peut-être fait une erreur… Peu importe, je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je sais qu'une grande partie de mon savoir en matière de magie t'a été transmise.

Harry sentait cette nouvelle énergie irradier de lui. Il se sentait plus fort qu'avant. Ça lui faisait peur.

-Il y a quelques jours, j'ai été attaqué par surprise par un groupe de mangemorts. Ils m'ont eu par derrière, et je suis mort. Mon corps est mort. Mais j'ai su que vous y penseriez. Je savais que vous réussiriez à me sauver. Dès que j'ai intégrer l'éclat de Crystal, j'ai tout de suite su comment tout fonctionne. Viens par ici…

Dumbledore entraîna Harry vers le petit miroir au centre de la pièce. Le vieux mage passa sa main au-dessus et une image apparut. C'était Sirius, Aranwë et Rita Skeeter, entourant Dovterlom, Stupéfixé.

-Où sont les autres? Demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-Il a avancé vers eux, alors ils lui ont jeté un maléfice. Puis ils ont renvoyé les jeunes. Ils attendent comme ça depuis dix minutes au moins.

-Ils ont renvoyé les autres?

-Ils trouvent que c'est trop important pour être divulgué à n'importe qui. Ils vont leur retransmettre le principal après, sûrement… et puis tu leur expliqueras en détail si tu veux.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'utilisent pas l'Enervatum?

-Parce que quand on l'utilise sur être qui n'a pas tenté de se défendre, l'Enervatum va…

-…Lui donner une surdose d'énergie, et par le fait même, décupler ses forces pendant une petite période dans le temps, termina Harry sur le même ton que Dumbledore.

Il avait vraiment assimilé beaucoup des connaissances de son directeur. Dumbledore parut étonné pendant un moment, puis reprit son air calme. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait quand j'ai disparu?

-Ils en ont déduit que j'étais dans le coup, répondit Dumbledore.

-Et l'éclat de Crystal…?

-Ils l'ont ramassé. C'est Sirius qui l'a.

-Il a aussi reçu toute les…

-Non.

Soudain, Dovterlom fut parcourut d'un tremblement, puis il immergea de sa torpeur.

Rita et Sirius pointèrent automatiquement leurs baguettes sur lui. Dov' prit un air angoissé, puis il essaya :

-Je… je vais tout vous expliquer, ne me tuez pas, je…

-D'accord, se contenta de répondre Sirius. On t'écoute.

Dovterlom prit une grande inspiration, et commença :

-Il y a cinquante ans…

************************

-Il y a cinquante ans, Voldemort, avant qu'il ne le devienne, étudiait à Poudlard, sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tom était un serpentard très intelligent, très ambitieux. Il n'avait pratiquement pas d'amis, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout, de toute façon, il préférait être seul.

-Tu racontes cette histoire comme si tu étais toi même Voldemort.

-Je ne suis pas Voldemort. Je suis en partie Tom Elvis Jedusor. Alors comme je disais, Tom était un serpentard. Il étudiait beaucoup, et passait énormément de temps dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque à faire de la magie noire. C'était sa plus grande passion.

« Lorsqu'il fut en septième et dernière année, il ouvrit la chambre des secrets. Mais il dût interrompre ses activités parce que Poudlard allait fermer et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas retourner à l'orphelina. Il accusa donc Hagrid, et tout s'arrêta. Mais Tom aurait voulu continuer ce manège. Il créa alors un clone de lui-même, dans un journal. 

-Tu ne nous apprends rien, lança Sirius d'un ton menaçant.

Dovterlom ignora la remarque.

-Seulement, il se trompa dans son sort, et mit le double de la quantité requise d'un des ingrédients les plus important, ce qui créa deux clones au lieu d'un. Le deuxième clone c'est moi.

Il y eut un silence, puis le jeune homme continua :

-Comme un seul journal n'était disponible, j'ai été créé dans le monde réel. Je me suis sauvé, ne désirant surtout pas être détruit, mais Tom m'a rattrapé et enfermé dans l'éclat de Crystal.

-Et cela est supposé nous expliquer que tes intentions sont bonnes?

-Je ne suis pas avec Voldemort! Il m'a emprisonné et exploité ma puissance toute ma vie! Je ne suis pas comme lui! 

-Si tu es un clone, tu l'es!

-Non! J'ai eu de bonnes influences. Je suis différent. Je ne recherche pas le pouvoir. Je veux seulement me débarrasser de lui!

-Pour pouvoir prendre sa place?

-Non!

-Il ne ment pas, déclara soudainement Aranwë, coupant court aux évolutions de Sirius et de Tom *1. 

Sirius considéra l'elfe d'un air perplexe, puis soupira.

-Tu le crois vraiment?

-Vraiment.

-Est-ce que…

-J'ai mes raisons, et non, je ne peux pas te les révéler. Pas encore. 

Sirius hocha la tête, puis, après un moment, se leva.

-Je vais aller voir comment se porte Mars.

Sirius se dirigea vers la petite chambre où ils avaient emmené le vieux mage pour qu'il se repose. Quand Sirius entra, Mars dormait. Patmol s'avança lentement pour ne pas le réveiller, question de voir s'il allait bien. Quand même, sans lui, Dumbledore ne serait jamais revenu. Tout d'un coup, alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, le vieil homme se redressa et tira une longue baguette de sous ses couvertures.

-_Stupefix!_

Sirius fut figé sur place. Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, Mars se leva, attrapa des vêtements convenable, prit l'éclat de Crystal d'une poche du veston de l'homme supéfixé et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie de la tour. On n'avait pas le premier homme de tout les temps si facilement.

*1 Dovterlom se fera dorénavant appeler Tom.

MERCI D'AVOIR LU!!!!!!!!

MERCI BEAUCOUP!

J'espère que vous avez aimé ça…

2870 mots! Je trouve que c'est pas pire… en tout cas… j'ai eu pas mal de misère à l'écrire, avec le retour à l'école, pi aussi le syndrome de la page blanche…

Je dis un gros merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé…

Aussi, je sais pas trop si l'histoire de Dov' fonctionne malgré les choses que Rowling a dite dans le HP2… Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai lu, et peut-être que ça marche pas du tout et que c'est impossible d'avoir fait une copie comme ça… mais peu importe je changerai pas mon histoire parce que c'est carément _basé_ là-dessus…

Ah oui, plusieurs personnes m'ont dit que c'était pas expecto patronum mais spero patronum. Je le sais, mais je me suis mêlé avec en anglais… je venais de lire le livre 5 quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre-là…

Le prochain chapitre : Companions' tales (j'aime en anglais) c'est à dire les récits de compagnons. 

On va voir ce qui est arrivé à Elisa, Drago, Lavande, Neville et tout les autres pour se rendre à Izkiban, et on va en apprendre un peu plus sur Aranwë… et ça va être Noël!

Je sais que depuis quelques chapitres c'est un peu lent, mais l'action va reprendre vers le chapitre 33… et l'histoire va plus progresser, parce que là 4 chapitres pour le test des mangemorts ça faisait long…

Merci encore d'avoir lu

À la prochaine

mic

Mpzt


	32. Companions' tales

HP et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 32

Companions' tales

Dumbledore passa son bras au-dessus du miroir alors que Sirius se levait pour aller voir Mars. Harry restait muet. Il réfléchissait intensément. Et il se sentait coupable. Il l'avait mal jugé. Dov… non, Tom était bon. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort. Ou en tout cas plus rien à voir. Harry essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Premièrement, Tom Jedusor faisait une copie le lui-même de trop et l'enfermait dans l'éclat de Crystal. Cependant, sa mère était venu à l'avoir en sa possession, puisque c'était de elle qu'il l'avait reçu par Baldr. À moins que ce ne soit pas de elle… non, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il voulu faire parvenir l'objet dont il a le plus besoin à Harry? Et puis aussi ce que Elisa lui avait rapporté… Aranwë avait dit : « Lily nous avait pourtant promis… »… Comment Aranwë connaissait-il sa mère? Donc, Lily Potter avait eu en sa possession pendant au moins un moment le Crystal. De toute évidence, Sirius n'en avait pas été informé. La soi-disante bonne influence qu'il avait reçue devenait forcément sa mère. Elle avait connu personnellement Tom. 

Harry soupira. Son mal de tête persistait. Il faisait tout pour éviter de penser aux sorts qu'il venait d'apprendre, aux animaux fantastiques qu'il venait de découvrir… Il était peut-être même rendu à égalité avec Hermione sur le plan des connaissances!

-Que… Est-ce que je peux retourner sur terre? Demanda Harry à Dumbledore d'une voix presque implorante.

-Non, répondit fermement le directeur.

-Pourquoi?

-Simplement parce que tu t'évanouirais aussitôt avoir touché le sol, et que je ne pourrais pas te ramener ici tout de suite. Alors ton esprit serait surchargé de nouvelles informations et tu finirais par mourir.

Harry ne comprenait pas. 

-Tu as déjà eu mal quelque part auparavant quand tu venais dans l'éclat de Crystal?

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

-Et là, ton mal de tête est presque insoutenable. Dans le monde réel, il va être décuplé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors? Attendre que ça passe?

-Tu vas apprendre à te servir de tes nouvelles capacités.

La perspective lui semblait bonne jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de la dernière fois où il avait jeté un sort dans cette dimension-là.

-Quand j'ai lancé un stupefix, il a frappé une parois et je suis revenu à l'endroit même d'où m'avait faite venir Dovter…Tom.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. 

-C'est normal. Les paramètres de sécurité du Crystal étaient en place. Seul le prisonnier peut les désactiver. Tu vas me demander pourquoi il y en a? Parce qu'un sort trop puissant pourrait le détruire. 

Harry acquiesça, puis demanda après quelques minutes de silence :

-Alors, on commence?

-Non. Pas tout de suite. Tu n'es pas prêt.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez m'apprendre?

-Tu le verras en temps voulu.

Harry soupira. _Tu verras_. Encore. En bout de ligne, ça lui en ferait des choses à voir!

********************

Les nouveaux résidents de la tour d'Izkiban retrouvèrent Sirius quelques heures plus tard, mais ils ne parvinrent pas à retrouver la trace de Mars. Ni de l'éclat de Crystal. Ils jetèrent un Enervatum à Sirius, qui leur raconta par la suite ce qui était arrivé. Puis ils se réunirent dans un salon. Il devenait nécessaire de se mettre tous au même niveau. Sirius commença par résumer l'entrevue avec Tom, qui était allé se coucher. Le fait de revenir sur terre après une si longue période l'avait beaucoup éprouvé, et il affirmait qu'il était déjà au courant de tout ce qu'allaient dire les autres, les ayant suivi depuis le Crsytal.

-Ron, tu as réussi à parler à Harry? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui. Il va bien. Il est avec Dumbledore.

-Il va revenir parmi nous bientôt?

-Non. En fait, je sais pas. Quand il a touché l'éclat de Crystal, il a reçu une grande partie des connaissances de Dumbledore sur la magie. Si il sort du Crystal, il risque de mourir. Il va rester pour apprendre à utiliser ses nouvelles capacités. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai compris.

Ron avait aussi contacté Hermione pour la mettre au courant de la fuite de Mars et de l'histoire de Tom. Elle non plus n'avait pas réagi de façon paniquée. Plus rien n'impressionnait les compagnons.

-Et est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous… euh… écouter?

-Oui. Ils le font certainement en ce moment même.

Le fait d'être écouté par quelqu'un sans pouvoir le voir était plutôt bizarre.

-Alors je propose que chacun notre tour on mette au courant les autres de tout ce qu'on sait, et de tout ce qui nous ait arrivé.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Personne ne se décidait à prendre la parole.

-Euh… je vais commencer, finit par dire Elisa.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se lança :

-Lorsque Mars nous a enlevé, Harry et moi, on est resté quelques jours avec lui. Il a commencer à nous apprendre à devenir animagus, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il nous avait donné des gros bouquins, et il fallait tout le lire en quelques heures! Vous vous rendez compte! Et puis il voulait qu'on arrive à se transformer complètement en animaux au bout de quelques semaines d'entraînement intensif! Je n'en revenais pas! Harry non plus, d'ailleurs. En fait, je ne lui ai jamais demandé… Mais je crois bien qu'il trouvait ça un peu fou lui aussi! –remarquant les airs de ses compagnons, elle rougit- Bref, il voulait qu'on devienne animagus. Puis quand je lui ai involontairement –elle insista sur le mot- parlé de l'éclat de Crystal, il a décidé d'aller le chercher. Mais sachez bien que je n'ai pas fait exprès! Et je n'avais pas prévu de tout ce qui en découlerait… Alors on est partit. Il m'a emmené avec lui parce qu'il avait besoin de moi pour réaliser son… Baldr, je crois. En tout cas, un sortilège bizarre. Quand on est arrivé, le temps qu'il prépare tous les petits symboles, je me suis promené dans la ville… et j'ai été attaquée par des mangemorts. Ils étaient une quinzaine, et ils se sont tous jetés sur moi! J'étais toute seule pour les combattre et… D'accord, ils n'étaient pas tant que ça, et ils ne m'ont pas remarqué tout de suite, mais ils ont finit par me poursuivre. Je me suis enfermée dans une petite pièce et –son regard se posa sur Aranwë- un homme tout habillé de noir est apparut. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un mangemort, mais finalement, c'en était pas un… On a fait le Baldr de la localisation, puis je lui ai appris que l'éclat de Crystal était rendu à Poudlard après l'avoir vu. Puis le mage a disparu.

Elisa s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, ses yeux bleus flamboyants fixant toujours Aranwë.

-Mars est venu me sauver, il a tué la plupart des mages noirs. Vous auriez dû voir son sort! Il a littéralement été carbonisé sur place! En tout cas, peu  importe, on a finit par procéder une nouvelle fois au Baldr de la localisation. Je lui ai menti, j'ai dit qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans la ville, mais que je n'avais pas pu voir dans quelle maison. Pendant environ deux jours, j'ai joué le jeu, on a fouillé plusieurs maisons. Je suis assez fière de mon coup pour ça. Je pense qu'il croyait vraiment que je l'aidais! Il a utilisé plus que pas assez le sortilège oubliettes, puis quand j'ai vu qu'il commençait à douter de ma parole, j'ai pris la fuite. J'étais à peine rentrée dans la forêt que je suis tombé sur le mage habillé de noir que j'avais rencontré plus tôt, et il m'a emmené ici par un genre de transplanation. Seulement arrivée ici j'ai su que c'était un elfe. J'ai retrouvé Dumbledore agonisant, Aranwë a utilisé un peu de magie pour essayer de le soigner, puis il m'a abandonnée encore un fois. Quelques heures plus tard, il était de retour avec Ginny, Lavande, Drago et l'autre dame.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Ginny prit son tour.

-Lors de la première attaque à Poudlard, j'ai été enlevée par un groupe de mangemorts, puis ils m'ont emmené dans une grande forteresse de l'autre côté de la forêt, où j'ai été enfermé dans un cachot. Puis Voldemort m'a convoqué en me disant que j'étais la réincarnation de Gruntilda je sais pas quoi et que je devais utiliser mes pouvoirs divinatoires pour lui dire où était l'éclat de Crystal. Avec ce que vous m'avez raconté sur les Baldr, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas utilisé lui aussi…

-Les mages noirs ne peuvent pas. Il faut être un adepte de la magie blanche pour qu'un humain en faire, dit Aranwë. 

Ginny le regarda avec surprise un moment, puis continua :

-Il m'a fait venir plusieurs fois. J'ai crut que j'allais mourir dans ce cachot. J'ai été si longtemps seule! Mais Drago et Lavande ont finit par arriver…

Drago reprit le récit :

-Le soir du combat avec Drula, le chien démoniaque, on est tous tombé dans un piège. Pendant que Harry et Ron étaient à l'infirmerie et qu'Hermione essayait de trouver de l'aide, on a suivi Cho Chang… on avait oublié qu'elle était morte, et…

-Comment voulez-vous qu'elle soit morte si vous l'avez vue? Demanda la journaliste.

-On a pas trop compris… en tout cas, on l'a suivie, puis on s'est retrouvé devant le professeur Figg… Elle était comme… robotisée, ou bien elle portait une armure… peu importe, elle nous a enfermé dans la pièce. Puis Voldemort est venu, et a décidé qu'on passerait le test des mangemorts.

-Le test des mangemorts? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est un test qu'il fait passer à ceux qui veulent devenir ses serviteurs, répondit Lavande. Si on ne réussit pas, on meurt.

-Et il vous a fait passer là-dedans?

-Oui.

-Comment avez vous… 

Le regard de Sirius se posa sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit.

-Oh, non… on est pas la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur le bras…

-Alors comment avez-vous fait?

Ginny reprit la parole :

-Quand Drago et Lavande sont arrivés dans le cachot, on a passé quelques heures je crois à attendre, puis Voldemort est venu les chercher. Je lui ai dit qu'il s'était trompé de personne, que c'était Hermione qui avait des pouvoirs prémonitoires, alors il m'a envoyé avec eux. On a passé plusieurs épreuves, puis tout s'est compliqué à la dernière.

-Elle était truquée, continua Lavande. On a bien réussit, mais Voldemort ne veut pas de mangemorts trop intelligents, alors on s'est retrouvé entre deux murs qui avançaient pour nous écraser. C'est la que Rita est intervenue.

-J'étais en mission pour Dumbledore, annonça-t-elle. J'espionnait Voldemort, quand j'ai vu sur leur système de caméra magique le sort qui attendait les trois jeunes. J'ai alors trouvé un levier pour arrêter le processus des murs, et je l'ai actionné. On est sorti dehors, mais on s'est retrouvé devant le mur invisible. Plus moyen de se sauver, même de l'extérieur.

-On a attendu un peu, dit Drago, puis, comme on l'espérait, Voldemort a envoyé quelques serviteurs dans la forêt, voir s'il n'y avait pas de dangers. On les a suivi pendant que le mur magique des elfes de maison disparaissait partiellement pour les laisser passer, mais ils ont remarqué notre présence et nous ont attaqué. On se serait fait tuer si Aranwë n'était pas arrivé. Il nous a emmené ici, et il est aussitôt repartit.

-Pour venir me sauver, dit Sirius.

Il resta un moment songeur, puis commença à son tour son récit :

-Lorsque Rogue a été emprisonné, je suis allé sous l'ordre de Dumbledore le chercher. Sous forme de chien, je me suis faufiler à l'intérieur de la prison, et je me suis rendu dans sa cellule. Il s'est transformé en chacal, je crois, puis on est parti. Les détraqueurs n'ont rien fait pour nous arrêter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui s'en mêle. Il était bizarre. Beaucoup plus gros que les autres, et avec une baguette magique à la main. Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareil…

-Le roi des détraqueurs, dit Aranwë, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Quoi?

-Non rien… continue… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite?

Sirius le considéra avec perplexité, puis reprit :

Le détraqueur nous a capturé, puis remis dans des cellules. J'ai été mis sous véritaserum par Fudge, qui m'a posé plein de questions sur Dumbledore. Puis je suis resté enfermé dans une cellule pendant longtemps. On ne recevait presque pas de nourriture, il y avait la constante présente des détraqueurs… Rogue n'a pas tenu le coup. Il est mort.

Sirius baissa la tête. Même s'il avait éprouvé une très grande haine envers Severus, sa mort l'avait beaucoup ébranlé. Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant un long moment, toutes leurs pensées allant à la victime. Une autre mort, d'un personnage important, leur rappelait que le monde était sur le point de se faire engloutir par les ténèbres, et qu'ils étaient vraiment les derniers espoirs.

-Eumh… peut-être que Ron pourrais raconter ce qui vous ait arrivé avant d'arriver ici… commença Sirius, essayant de chasser la sombre tristesse qui s'était imprégnée dans les lieux.

Ron se lança dans le récit complet de tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous quittés. Puis quand il eut terminé, Aranwë prit la parole.

-Vous me l'avez tous demandé plusieurs fois, mais je ne vous ai jamais vraiment répondu… Je pense qu'il est venu le temps que je vous parle de mon peuple. Des elfes.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Aranwë, qui ne broncha pas.

-Mon peuple, vers les années 1430, a quitté la terre à cause d'une grosse querelle avec les autres espèces. Ils voulaient vivre en paix, et seuls. Ils utilisèrent donc la magie des étoiles, ce que vous appelez des Baldr, pour aller vers le nouveau refuge qu'ils avaient choisi.

-Lequel? Demanda Elisa.

-La lune.

-Quoi? Ils vivent sur la lune? S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Non, pas celle à laquelle tu penses. Ils se sont établis sur la sixième lune de Neptune.

-Ah…

-Et… pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda Sirius.

Aranwë baissa la tête.

-Je suis un demi-elfe. Mon père était un homme. Je fut créé un peu avant le départ de mon peuple. Ma mère accoucha rendue sur Atlas. C'est le nom que donnèrent les anciens à notre nouvelle maison. Dès que j'ai atteint la maturité, ils m'ont exilé, ainsi que tous mes semblables. Ils ne veulent plus aucune trace des hommes, comme s'ils chassaient un mauvais souvenir.

Aranwë soupira, avant de continuer :

-Je suis sur cette planète depuis environ 450 ans. Je change d'identité et de lieu de vie deux fois par siècle. J'ai vécu en Égypte, en Chine, en Inde, au Canada, au Mexique… J'ai fait pas mal toutes les régions du monde. Mon but principal était de chasser les mages noires en utilisant l'héritage de ma partie elfique : la magie des étoiles, que vous appelez Baldr. On peut presque tous les utiliser en quelques secondes, contrairement aux humains qui doivent y travailler pendant plusieurs heures parfois. En tout cas, peu importe, je suis là pour vous aider.

« Les autres demis-elfes encore en vie, c'est-à-dire peut-être une vingtaine dans le monde entier, ont depuis longtemps abandonnés leurs pouvoirs magiques pour vivre parmi les humains. Personne n'est au courant de notre existence. La plupart se sont fait refaire les oreilles, et tout ce qui pourrait les trahirent par chirurgie plastique.

« Il y a quelques temps, enfin, pour vous, une vingtaine d'années, j'ai connu Lily Potter. Lorsqu'elle est morte, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour aider son fils, et empêcher le retour de Voldemort. Seulement, je n'ai rien pu y faire. J'ai espionné Voldemort, et quand j'ai su ce qu'il projetait de faire avec Drula, j'ai utilisé une forme d'animagie particulière pour prendre une place parmi ses chiots, en lui jetant un sortilège pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. De cette façon, je pouvais garder un œil sur ce qui arrivait à Poudlard, et aussi les garder en mon emprise. 

« Mais ils ont réussi à échapper à mon contrôle psychique, le soir où Hagrid a été tué. J'ai capté une énergie qui se préparait à faire un Baldr, alors j'ai suivi sa trace, et quand j'ai entendu parler de l'éclat de Crystal par Mars, j'ai décidé d'intervenir plus activement, et je me suis arrangé pour que vous vous retrouviez tous ici, en sécurité.

Il y eu un (autre -_-) moment de silence ponctuant les dernières informations.(encore une fois -_-)

-Et… euhm… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Elisa.

-On va attendre le retour de Harry.

Je _déteste_ ce chapitre-là x_x… j'espere que vous l'avez pas trouvé trop pire… grrrr il est tellement plate! Tout le monde s'en fou de ce que Aranwë fait dans la vie!… en tout cas, le prochain chapitre _devrait_ être mieu… je viens d'avoir une idée ^^

En tout cas merci à ceux qui ont lu… je sais que depuis quelque chapitres c'est loooooong mais je vois pas trop l'histoire sans eux…

Review sivousplait…


	33. 25 décembre

Chapitre 33

25 décembre

À peine le soleil commençait-il à éclairer un majestueux château qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux verts poussait les lourdes portes du bâtiment et s'aventurait dans la neige recouvrant le parc. Le vent la frigorifia avant même qu'elle n'est eut le temps de respirer, le froid s'infiltrant dans sa cape. D'un pas lent, la tête penchée vers l'avant, bravant les bourrasques, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une petite cabane qui se dressait en lisière de la forêt. Elle l'ignora presque totalement, la contournant, et pénétra silencieusement dans le bois. Les arbres tordus, gelés et nus ajoutés de la noirceur qui régnerait encore pendant quelques dizaines de minutes auraient pu lui faire peur, mais elle avait l'habitude d'emprunter ce chemin parmi les chênes à cette heure-ci. Bientôt, malgré l'absence des feuilles, les branches des arbres lui cachèrent partiellement puis totalement le ciel. Elle continuait à progresser, semblant connaître un chemin parmi les ombres. Elle arriva dans une clairière, dont les quelques végétaux étaient placés de façon à former un cercle. N'importe qui d'autre aurait rit en ventant les talents de mère nature, mais la jeune femme savait que ce n'était nullement naturel. Elle se plaça au centre du cercle, et se mit à réciter d'étranges incantations. Puis, avec un grondement, le sol s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir un petit escalier. Elle l'emprunta sans hésiter, puis cogna à la porte qui se dressait au bout d'un petit corridor souterrain.  (haha il est beau mon paragraphe hein? Je suis fier ^^ j'ai mis bcp d'adjectifs et d'adverbes ^^)

Un homme, grand et mince, aux cheveux bruns et courts et dont les oreilles se terminaient en pointe vint lui répondre.

-Lily! S'exclama-t-il en prenant un air désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt? Aller, entre.

La jeune femme s'engouffra dans la petite maisonnette, frissonnant encore. Elle prit place sur une chaise que lui désignait son hôte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Redemanda-t-il en la regardant de ses grands yeux bleus sévères.

-Je… J'étais inquiète, répondit-elle en détournant le regard. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre… oh, puis c'est idiot, dit-elle en faisant mine de se relever.

-Non, non, reste… raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce rêve?

Lily le regarda dans les yeux.

-J'ai rêvé du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'homme se rembrunit. 

-De quoi était-il question?

-Je…Je devenais une de ses disciples.

Il prit un air grave.

-Encore?

Lily acquiesça.

-Je ne suis plus capable! Éclata-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues lisses. J'ai si peur! Je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. L'homme la fixa un moment.

-Et à moi, tu me fais confiance? Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es un elfe!

Il la dévisagea.

-Excuse-moi, Aranwë… Je suis complètement perdue…

-Tu devrais en parler… à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, au moins à ton petit ami…

-James n'y comprendra rien! Il va me conseiller d'aller voir Dumbledore, et ça finira là!

-C'est peut-être ce que tu devrais faire…

-Mais ce ne sont que des rêves!

Aranwë baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien, attendant que la jeune fille se calme.

-J'en ai parlé à Remus… Mais il m'a fait remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment m'aider… et c'est vrai… je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu te déranger si tôt.

Lily se leva et se mit en marche vers la porte.

-Parce que tu avais besoin de te confier. De parler à quelqu'un.

L'adolescente s'arrêta.

-Peut-être…

Elle resta un moment dos à Aranwë, aussi silencieuse que lui, puis décida de poursuivre son chemin. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, Aranwë murmura :

-Joyeux Noël…

********************

-_Bowmeha_!

Une vingtaine de petites lignes d'énergies jaillirent de la baguette tendue de Harry tel une nuée d'abeilles. 

-_Rectifian! _Cria-t-il ensuite pour rectifier la trajectoire de son sort qui allait manquer sa cible.

-_Repoussado_!

Un bouclier invisible se forma autour de Dumbledore, qui renvoya le sort deux fois plus rapidement à son élève. Harry essaya de faire un _Repoussado_ lui aussi, mais prenant conscience qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de le réaliser, il fit un bon de côté, évitant son propre sortilège, et tendant sa baguette vers les jets d'énergies, il marmonna :

-_Finite Incantum_

Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, le sort disparut en fumée. Dumbledore abaissa sa baguette et posa un regard bienveillant sur Harry.

-Bravo, le félicita-t-il en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Tu fais des progrès!

Harry sourit. Il était fier de lui. Il avait fait des progrès phénoménaux depuis qu'il avait débuté son entraînement intensif avec le directeur, quatre jours plus tôt.

-Tu maîtrises maintenant parfaitement certains des plus puissants sorts de magie blanche, tu as développé une stratégie de combat impressionnante, et tu fais preuve d'une initiative hors du commun.

Dumbledore fit une pose, cherchant ses mots.

-Mais je te le répète Harry, l'éclat de Crystal ne t'as pas donné ma _puissance_, mais seulement mon _savoir_. Il y a beaucoup de sorts que tu n'es pas du tout en mesure de maîtrisé. Ton corps n'est pas habitué à jeter de tels sortilèges. Ça fait à peine cinq ans que tu as tes pouvoirs… - ou plutôt que tu en es conscient. C'est pourquoi je préfère ne pas aborder tout de suite le sujet de la magie noire.

Une profonde déception envahie Harry. Il savait très bien que les sortilèges les plus puissants faisaient partie de la magie noire. Il attendait avec une sorte de nervosité impatiente le moment où Dumbledore se déciderait finalement à la lui apprendre – même si ce n'était que les rudiments.

-Je crois que je vais te renvoyer dans le monde réel. Tu continueras à te pratiquer sans moi… Seulement, je te préviens, tu ne seras sûrement pas – du moins, au début – aussi compétent que tu l'es maintenant. Les sortilèges que tu utilise usent beaucoup d'énergie. Ici, dans l'éclat de Crystal, ça ne change rien, notre énergie est renouvelée automatiquement, mais dans la réalité, tu seras mort de fatigue après en avoir utilisé seulement quelques-uns.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait déjà pensé à cette question.

-Aussi… je t'interdis d'aller chercher dans tes connaissances le moyen de faire de la magie noire et d'essayer par toi-même.

_Zut_. Il y avait pensé.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Ton organisme n'es pas prêt à gérer ça.

Harry hocha la tête à contre-cœur.

-Alors ça va être tout.

-Euh… professeur… Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir communiquer? Je veux dire, quand je vais être sorti…

-Si  Mars n'avait pas volé le Crystal, ça aurait été facile, mais comme il l'a pris… On va utiliser le Baldr de la parole.

-Quoi? Je sais faire des Baldr?

Dumbledore sourit et acquiesça (grrrrr ya pas quelqu'un qui aurait un synonyme?).

-Si tu y réfléchit, tu trouveras comment les faire. Demande à Remus si tu veux de l'aide.

Harry sourit à son tour.

-D'accord. Merci professeur.

-Alors je vais te renvoyer à la tour d'Izkiban?

-Oui.

Dumbledore prononça une série d'incantations, puis se tourna vers Harry.

-Alors, tu es prêt?

-Oui.

Le vieux sorcier dit un dernier mot, et Harry disparut.

-Joyeux Noël…

********************

-Ron, tu as parlé à Hermione? Tu l'as prévenu à propos de Figg?

-Oui, répondit-il.

Ça faisait une bonne dizaine de fois que Sirius lui demandait la même chose.

-Et elle en a parlé à Lupin. Ils ont fouillé le collège : elle a disparue.

Sirius resta songeur un moment.

-Voldemort doit être furax à l'heure qu'il est, lança Elisa. On connaît l'emplacement exact de sa forteresse!

Quelques personnes rirent, mais l'atmosphère restait tendue. Ils n'avaient toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Harry et de Dumbledore.

-Et maintenant, annonça Ginny, il sait que je n'ai pas les pouvoirs divinatoires dont il avait besoin… Hermione va être en danger…

-Quoi?

Tout le monde sursauta au son de cette voix, et ils se retournèrent tous vers le cadre de la porte.

-Harry!

Le jeune homme venait de réapparaître, en apparence semblable au moment où il était partit. Mais si on le regardait avec un peu plus d'attention, on voyait qu'il avait changé. Il était plus confiant. Plus sûr de lui. Plus fort.

Après les salutations, Harry leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait dans l'éclat de Crystal.

-Donc, tu es aussi puissant que Dumbledore? Demanda Ron.

-Non. Pas du tout. J'en sait seulement autant que lui sur la magie.

-Je ne vois pas la différence, répliqua Elisa, qui était tout aussi admirative que Ron.

Il y eut un moment de silence (un autre -_-), puis Lavande dit :

-Vous savez quel jour on est?

Par réflexe, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Joyeux Noël! S'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête.

Tout le monde avait complètement perdu le fil des jours avec les derniers événements.

-Joyeux Noël! Renchérit Neville.

Puis s'ensuivit une série de souhaits et de vœux. Personne n'avait pensé à préparer des cadeaux aux autres, mais aucun d'eux n'en parla. Harry eut par contre la surprise de voir Hedwige arriver, une lettre d'Hermione à la patte.

Dans la soirée, tout le monde s'assit autour du feu, dans le salon de la tour, parlant gaiement et oubliant tous les troubles présents. (an an an an tout rime ^^)

Un peu plus tard, Sirius et Aranwë appelèrent le reste du groupe, une grande nouvelle à leurs annoncer.

-Nous avons fait les comptes, déclara-t-il. Voldemort a maintenant pour alliés les Géants, les détraqueurs, beaucoup de dragons, et peut-être même des chimères, sans mentionner tous ses mangemorts. De notre côté, nous avons une deux-centaine d'élèves, une dizaine de professeurs, et quelques tribus de centaures. Seulement ça.

-HUM HUM, fit Troyan. Je m' _excuse_, mais les centaures sont _très_ puissants et vous seront d'une grande aide.

-Je n'en doute pas, dit Aranwë avant que Sirius n'ait le temps de répliquer autre chose.

Troyan prit un petit air supérieur.

-Pour en venir au fait, on est fait si Voldemort décide de lancer une attaque.

Il y eut une approbation générale. (et pas de moment de silence ^^)

-Il nous faut donc d'autres alliés.

-Mais on ne peut pas! Il y a les murs… commença Harry.

-Nous avons vérifié : les murs ne bloquent pas le ciel.

-Et? À quoi est-ce que ça nous avance?

-Je vous ai raconté, dit Aranwë, que les elfes avaient pris comme nouveau refuge la sixième lune de Neptune?

Il y eut un moment de silence incrédule. (oui oui ^^)

-Vous… Vous ne voulez tout de même pas aller dans l'espace? Demanda Elisa, son regard allant de Sirius au demi-elfe.

-C'est exactement ça.

MERCI D'AVOIR LU!!!!!!!

J'espère que vous avez aimé ça…

Je sais la fin fait un peu « butché », mais j'ai eu de la misère à l'écrire… (la grosse excuse ¬_¬)

Mais bon moi j'aime bien ce chapitre.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

Ah oui je viens de voir que j'ai pas mis Tom dans le chapitre… et bien il était parti se coucher parce qu'il doit se réhabituer à vivre sur Terre on va dire ^^'.


	34. Une poursuite dans la nuit

Hum… Lily est pas blonde hein? *tout tit* ^^' désolé! Debord… elle se les avait teindus à ce moment là! ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Cyngathi : Mici bcp bcp bcp! lol J'vais m'en servir de ta liste de zentils synonymes ) pi dsl pour Lily blonde… ^^' lol j'tai crampé avec l'histoire de la foudre qui tombe à 28 ans…

Ratonton : merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé!

''C.P. '' : -_- comment tu veux que je te fasses une longe réponse si ton review se résume à « intercidéral»?… *soupir* eee……pourquoi tu marques jamais directement « Cerendy Potter » quand tu laisses un review? Pace que t'as honte de lire ma fic? :'( snif… ah tien non ça fait juste deux fois laisse faire… euh… c'est fun les trois tit points hein? ^^ ça prend de l'espace… …fac je vais en mettre à la fin et au début… non en fait… on dit au début et à la fin… de chaque phrase… voilà ^^ eee ça veut dire quoi long pour toi? Hum… c'est vrai c'est long intercidéral in? Mais en vérité ça s'écrit intersidéral avec un SUPER ''S'' !!! ah zut zai oublié mes trois tits points pi ça me tante pas d'aller chercher les tites flèches… :'( snif snif… alors on va analyser ensemble le mot intersidéral, d'accord?… premièrement, inter… ça veut dire… ''dans''… suis savant in?… pi sidéral… hum… *regarde autour* nan le dictionnaire est trop loin… alors je vais essayer de trouver tout seul… après tout… JE SUIS GRAND MAINTENANT! :p tsé rendu à 41 ans ¬_¬ on est pas mal intelligent…. Alors sidéral…. si ça va ptetre pour… la note si!… comme do ré mi fa sol la SI do!!!!! … apres… dé… comme… un dé ak six tites faces comme au monopoly!!!!!…ah moins que ça soit dé à coudre… on verra après… l'autre a la fin c'est… ral… ral.. hum… ralalalala cé po zuste je trouve pas…ah tien oui j'ai trouvé ^^ … ral cé pour ralalalalala ^^ alors intersidéral ça veut dire « dans-la-note-de-musique-qui-vient-du-dé-à-jouer-ou-à-coudre-et-qui-trouve-po-alors-il-dit-ralalalala » tu penses pas?

Louna : tu m'as pas demandé une longue réponse toi hein? *paniqué* non tu m'as pas demandé ^^ nananananana :p :p :p … ok dsl… alors… MERCI! D'avoir reviewé! ^^

Harry Gryffondor: merci!

Marc Weasley: merci!

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 34

Une poursuite dans la nuit

-On va vraiment aller dans l'espace? Avec une fusée, des astronautes et tout? Demanda Elisa, le visage illuminé par un regard avide et un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Sirius. Penses-y deux secondes.

-Mais je savais pas, moi! protesta la jeune fille en faisant la moue. Peut-être que l'autre Aranwë aurait pu en construire une vite vite je le connais pas!

-De toute façon, tu savais qu'une fusée quand elle décollait dévastait tout sur une grande superficie?

-Oui et? Avec ce qu'il reste à Poudlard… Alors comment vous voulez y aller sur la… ''sixième lune'' de Neptune?

-Par Baldr, dit Aranwë calmement.

-Encore par Baldr? On peut tout faire avec ça?!

-Presque.

Elisa se tut. 

-Alors, quand est-ce qu'on part? demanda timidement Neville

-Tout le monde ne viendra pas.

-Pourquoi? s'exclama Harry.

-Premièrement, parce que Aranwë ne peut emmener que quelques personnes avec lui; ensuite, parce qu'il faut que certains restent pour surveiller la tour et Voldemort, et finalement, il faut quelqu'un qui aille mettre au courant Remus de ce qui se passe.

-Je vais dans l'espace! Annonça vite Elisa.

-On verra plus tard, fit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non, on va voir ça tout de suite, corrigea Aranwë. Le temps presse. D'après les informations de mademoiselle Skeeter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait déjà pris dans son parti les géants, les détraqueurs, les demiguises, les griffons, les chevaux ailés, les dragons vert gallois communs, les magyars à pointes et les boutefeux chinois. C'est confirmé. Et je présume qu'il va avoir avec lui des loup-garous, des diablotins, et peut-être même des chimères et des manticores *****. Nous _avons_ à craindre le pire. Il faut agir, et vite.

Lavande se mit à rire, prise d'une petite crise d'hystérie.

-C'est… c'est vrai ça? Vous êtes sérieux?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, dit Aranwë qui conservait parfaitement son calme.

Il y eut une pause, où personne n'osa parler. 

-Je vais m'occuper d'espionner Voldemort, déclara Rita Skeeter, dont la voix tremblait presque exagérément. 

-Bien, dit Aranwë. 

-Combien de personnes peux-tu emmener avec toi? Demanda Harry à l'elfe.

-Quatre ou cinq, tout au plus.

Comme personne n'ajouta quelque chose, il décida :

-Sirius, tu resteras à Izkiban avec ceux qui ne viendront pas sur Atlas, puis…

Aranwë interrompit sa phrase, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'étonnement, fixant quelque chose derrière la tête de Ron, qui était assis en face de lui. Tout le monde se retourna vers ce point. Dans la petite fenêtre découpée dans la pierre, un visage observait le petit groupe.

-Pettigrow! S'exclama Sirius en se levant d'un bond.

- _Animagnos_! Cria Harry en tendant sa baguette.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Queudver en recevant le sort l'empêchant de prendre une forme animagie, puis il disparut. Sirius courut vers les escaliers pour essayer de le rattraper. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais. Si on ne le rattrapait pas avant qu'il ait quitté l'enceinte du collège, qui incluait la tour, il transplannerait. Et il s'en sortirait encore une fois. Harry, suivant son instinct de vengeance, rassemblant toute sa haine contre l'homme qui avait tué ses parents, prit son courage à deux mains et courut vers la petite fenêtre et tirant sa baguette.

- _Bowmeha_! Cria-t-il, faisant voler le verre en éclats.

Harry se jeta par le trou ainsi créer. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchit assez longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient au sixième étage, donc à plus de quarante mètres de hauteur.

- _Lunium_!

Le sortilège d'apesanteur ralentit sa chute, mais le choc au toucher du sol projeta quand même Harry par terre. Ignorant la douleur, il se releva, et d'un coup d'œil aperçu une ombre se mouvant rapidement entre les arbres, qu'il prit aussitôt en chasse. Peter Pettigrow ne lui échapperait pas.

Harry entendit derrière lui le bruit des portes de la tour qui s'ouvraient. Sirius arrivait, mais comme selon sa prédiction, il était trop en arrière.

Harry s'engouffrant dans la forêt, courant comme il n'avait jamais courut. Un point de côté l'assaillait, mais il n'y faisait pas attention, se concentrant sur son unique objectif : tuer Queudver.

Car il voulait vraiment le tuer; il en savait assez en magie pour le faire sans utiliser l'Avada Kedavra.

Seulement, l'espion prenait de plus en plus de terrain, se faufilant avec une agilité surprenante entre les végétaux. D'ici une cinquantaine de secondes, Queudver pourrait transplanner. Il fallait que Harry aille plus vite. Mais comment? Si seulement il avait été animagus…

Quelque chose s'éclaira dans sa tête. Animagus. Il _était_ animagus. 

Cherchant au plus profond de lui même, il sut en un instant comment se transformer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer et voir quel animal Dumbledore avait choisit.

Et il le fit.

Pendant un moment, Harry s'arrêta. Il ne sentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Puis, une seconde après, tout réapparut, mais sous un angle différent. Il était beaucoup plus bas que quelques instants auparavant, et à quatre pattes. Il sentait qu'il avait un grand corps, musclé, puissant et vif. Et tout ce qu'il voyait était en noir et blanc *2. Mais quelque chose d'autre le surprit. Un cyclone d'odeurs, de senteurs et de parfums différents s'infiltrèrent dans son nez, ou plutôt dans son museau. Il sentait tout. Tout ce qui l'entourait. C'est à ce moment là, en remarquant ses grands crocs sous sa langue et en remuant ses oreilles droites dressées sur sa tête, que Harry comprit : il était un loup.

Sans plus attendre, il se lança à la poursuite de Queudver, utilisant de manière étonnante son nouveau corps. Sa vitesse était décuplée, et il ne sentait aucunement la fatigue. En quelques secondes, il fut presque au même niveau que Pettigrow, qui ralentissait de plus en plus. D'un saut adroit, Harry fondit sur lui, mordant tout ce qu'il pouvait mordre, donnant des coups de griffes à tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre, savourant les cris de douleur de son ennemi. Mais tout d'un coup, Queudver disparut en une détonation.

Harry resta là, éberlué, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il arrivait. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience qu'il était en plein milieu de la forêt interdite, seul, perdu. Il voulut redevenir lui-même, mais il n'arriva pas à se concentrer pour trouver comment faire.

Soudainement, un gros chien noir surgit de parmi les buissons. 

_Sirius_! Pensa Harry.

Son parrain le toisa un moment, puis sans prévenir, se jeta sur lui.

_Sirius!_ _C'est moi! Sirius_!

Mais c'était inutile. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. 

Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, sûrement due à son instinct animal qu'il venait d'acquérir, il se mit à se débattre, à attaquer Sirius. 

S'ensuivit une longue lutte sanglante, pendant laquelle Harry ne fut pas du tout conscient de ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Puis il finit par mordre le chien noir qui, en un hurlement de douleur, s'abattit sur le sol, mort.

Harry reprit seulement conscience à ce moment-là. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

********************

-Sirius! Sirius!

Harry roula sur le côté et tomba de son lit, pleurant et hurlant le nom de son parrain.

-Sirius!

Quelques personnes se précipitèrent vers lui. Harry se débattit alors qu'elles tentaient de l'immobiliser, puis il se calma, revenant peu à peu à lui-même.

-Harry, calme-toi… Harry, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

Entendant cette voix, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

-Sirius!

Le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de son parrain.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda Harry en desserrant son étreinte?

-Tu t'es jeté par la fenêtre, dit Elisa. C'était vraiment épatant!

C'était donc vrai… Mais comment se faisait-il que Sirius soit toujours vivant?

-On t'a retrouvé dans la forêt, inconscient, et nu.

Harry prit alors conscience qu'il ne portait aucun vêtements, et se retourna vers Elisa, qui rougit et sortit de la pièce.

-Alors… je ne t'ai pas tué? Tu n'es pas mort?

-Bien sûr que non! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

Harry soupira.

-Et Pettigrow…

-Aucune trace. Il a disparut.

-Il connaît donc tous nos plans?

-Malheureusement… Bon, je vais te laisser t'habiller, et vient nous rejoindre dans la pièce d'en face.

Sirius sortit, et Harry se retrouva seul. Il se vêtit, puis se dépêcha d'aller retrouver le reste du groupe, qui le regardèrent avec inquiétude lorsqu'il entra, sauf Elisa qui lui sourit presque diaboliquement.

-Alors, commença Aranwë, il va falloir changer nos plans en raison de l'espionnage dont on a été victime. Rita, il faudrait que vous alliez espionner quand même, peut-être…

-Je le ferai, dit la journaliste en inclinant la tête. Je connais la forteresse, et je sais me dissimuler. Ça va aller.

-Bien. Pour ce qui est de la tour, je crois que le mieux est de l'abandonner, car j'ai des raisons de croire que Voldemort enverra des mangemorts d'ici peu de temps. Sirius, tu retourneras donc à Poudlard.

-D'accord.

-Parfait. Je propose aussi que pour le voyage dans l'espace Harry, Elisa, Drago et Ginny m'accompagnent.

Un grand sourire enthousiaste éclaira le visage de la jumelle d'Harry.

-Je ne veux pas aller dans l'espace, déclara Ginny.

-Bien, alors…

-Moi non plus, dit Drago.

-Pourquoi? s'enquit Harry.

-J'ai mes raisons, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix bête.

-Moi j'aimerais bien venir… dit Neville.

-Moi aussi, dit Ron.

Lavande lui jeta un regard déçu.

-Alors, c'est arrangé, conclut Aranwë. Harry, Elisa, Ron et Neville partent avec moi, Sirius, Lavande, Drago et Ginny retournent à Poudlard, et Rita va à la forteresse de Voldemort, puis rejoint les autres à Poudlard.

-Et moi? Demanda Troyan. J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter la cinquième lune de Neptune, vous savez…

-C'est sur la sixième qu'on va, soupira Harry.

-Même chose. Je peux venir avec vous?

Aranwë le considéra un moment, puis acquiesça.

-Bon, annonça Sirius, il est maintenant l'heure d'aller se coucher! Tout le monde au lit!

MERCI BEAUCOUP D'AVOIR LU!!!!!!

J'aime bien le chapitre… j'epspere que c'est pareil pour vous!

Review pls… ^^

* La description de ces animaux est disponible dans « le livre des animaux fantastiques », mais je vais finir par vous faire une description… là j'ai pas le temps.

*2 Je sais pas si c'est pareil avec les loups, mais les chiens ne voient qu'en noir en blanc, alors… 


	35. Les filles se fâchent

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 35

Les filles se fâchent

_« Quoi ?! Tu t'en va à l'autre bout du système solaire et tu me laisses ici toute seule ?! »_

_« Euh... Tu ne seras pas toute seule… Il y a Ginny qui revient… et Lavande aussi… »_

_« Mais c'est toi que je veux voir! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es forcé d'y aller? Les autres peuvent très bien le faire sans toi, non? »_

_« Hermione, tu sais très bien que je _dois_ y aller… »_

_« Alors je viens aussi! »_

_« Arrête. Tu ne peux pas venir, tu les sais bien… Avec le bébé et… »_

_« C'est toi qui dit ça ?!? C'est vrai que tu as fait beaucoup pour lui jusqu'à maintenant…! »_

Harry soupira et jeta un regard désespéré à sa sœur, assise en face de lui dans un des grands salons de la tour. Elisa leva les yeux au ciel et sortit son rubis de la poche de son jean. Elle l'avait retrouvé le matin-même, convaincue que Mars l'avait oublié, mais Harry savait très bien que c'était seulement que le vieux mage n'en avait plus besoin.

_« Alors comme ça tu t'amuses à embêter mon frère? »_

La voix d'Elisa résonna dans la tête de Harry, bien qu'un silence complet planait dans la pièce.

_« Elisa? »_

_« En personne. Ou plutôt… en pensée. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans _notre_ conversation? »_

_« Harry avait l'air d'être en profonde dépression, ce dont je doute, alors j'en ai conclu que c'était une '' histoire de famille ''. »_

_« Harry? » _demanda Hermione.

_« Mouais…? »_

_« Je… Tu… Bon, d'accord! Vas-y! »_

_« Pourquoi tu es si rude? » _fit Elisa. _« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il se sent coupable! Il a pas arrêté d'en parler! »_

Ce qui était totalement faux. Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que sa petite amie réagisse de cette façon-là…

_« C'est vrai? »_

_« Mais bien sûr! »_ s'exclama Elisa. _« Pourquoi mentirais-je? »_

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son frère, qui sourit faiblement en guise de remerciement.

_« Hermione… je suis vraiment désolé… » _commença Harry.

-Toi en rajoute pas t'es déjà assez dans le trouble, le coupa sa sœur.

Harry se tut. Il y eut un moment de silence mental, puis Hermione demanda:

_« Et Dovterlom? Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive avec lui? »_

_« Tom va bien »_

« _J'comprends! »_ renchérit Elisa. _« Ça fait deux jours qu'il dort! »_

_« Et il vous accompagne chez les elfes? »_

_« Oui », _confirma Harry.

_« Et vous allez partir pendant combien de temps? »_

«_On restera pendant le temps qu'il faudra pour les convaincre de nous donner au moins quelques hommes. »_

_« Et on pourra parler par les pierres malgré la distance? »_

_« Aranwë n'en est pas sûr… On verra sur place… »_

Hermione ne répondit pas; Harry en conclut qu'elle devait simplement avoir hoché la tête par réflexe.

_« Alors est-ce que Harry t'as parlé de ce qui est arrivé hier soir?!? » _s'exclama Elisa.

Harry rangea sa pierre. Il n'avait pas envie de les entendre conter ses '' exploits ''. Il se rendit au premier étage, où se trouvait la cuisine, et attrapant un morceau de pain, il prit place à côté de Ginny, renonçant à aller voir Ron qui semblait se disputer avec Lavande.

-Mais _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu veux y aller! Reviens avec moi à Poudlard! S'il-te-plaît!

-Non! Je vais aller dans l'espace! Je veux y aller! On pourra toujours se parler par les pierres…

-Mais j'en ai pas moi!

-Tu n'auras qu'à emprunter celle d'Hermione…

Lavande se leva d'un bond et partit d'un pas furieux. Ron, l'air abattu, se leva lentement et la suivit.

Ginny soupira.

-C'est comme ça depuis ce matin, dit-elle.

Voyant l'absence de réaction de Harry, elle ajouta :

-Oh, tu as parlé avec Hermione…

-Mouais… marmonna l'adolescent.

-Comment ça s'est passé?

Harry jeta un regard à Ron qui essayait toujours de convaincre Lavande au bout du couloir.

-D'accord je vois…

À ce moment-là, Tom entra dans la cuisine.

-Salut! Dit-il.

Il avait l'air beaucoup mieux que quelques jours plus tôt, quand il était sortit de l'éclat de Crystal. Même qu'il semblait rayonner de joie.

-Salut, répondit Ginny.

Tom se dirigea vers le comptoir, où il commença à se préparer quelque chose à manger.

-Et moi, on ne me dis pas bonjour? Fit une petite voix butée.

-Salut Troyan… Soupira Ginny. Comment ça va? Ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Après seulement quelques jours, tout le mondes s'était habitués à ses innombrables caprices.

-Très bien, très bien… Est-ce que tu pourrais me monter sur la table? Je suis trop petit…

-Je vais très bien aussi, merci… marmonna Ginny en se levant.

Elle attrapa le petit centaure et le posa délicatement sur la table.

-Y'était temps! S'exclama-t-il.

Harry lui lança un morceau de pain, qui le déséquilibra et le fit tomber sur le côté.

-Bon appétit, Troyan, grogna Harry.

Le petit centaure lui fit une grimace, puis se tourna vers Ginny.

-Tu savais que je m'en vais dans l'espace, MOI? Je vais quitter la Terre! 

Ginny ne réagit pas à ses provocations. De toute manière, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller visiter les étoiles. Le remarquant, Troyan insista :

-Je vais visiter un autre monde! Et rencontrer tous pleins d'elfes!

-À ce sujet, Troyan, fit Aranwë en entrant, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Les yeux du centaure se plissèrent, et se tournant vers le demi-homme, il demanda :

-Pardon!?!

-J'ai testé certaines choses, expliqua Aranwë, et j'en ai conclut que tu ne pourras pas venir avec nous sur Atlas. Je ne peux pas emmener d'animaux magiques avec moi.

-Et pourquoi donc? Siffla-t-il.

-Parce que les Baldr ne sont pas adaptés pour ça. Il risquerait d'y avoir une défaillance et on se retrouverait sur la planète, mais tous dispersés. 

Le centaure miniaturisé garda son air bouche-bée, et après un moment, il sauta de la table et partit au trop, quittant la cuisine. Harry se leva à sont tour et sortit de la pièce.

Il fit le tour de la tour, à la recherche de Drago. Il finit par le trouver au huitième étage, dans une petite pièce qui devait lui avoir servit de chambre.

-Alors, Potter, on se promène? Demanda-t-il lorsque Harry entra.

-Je te cherchais, répliqua-t-il.

-Et pourquoi donc? Demanda Drago en refermant un petit sac qui semblait contenir ses effets presonnels.

-Parce que… étant donné que je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard pendant un moment… je pense que ça te serait plus utile qu'à moi…

Harry tendit la carte des maraudeurs à Drago.

-Un morceau de parchemin? C'est ça qui pourrait m'être utile?

Harry secoua la tête, et tirant sa baguette, il dit :

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt, toute la carte de Poudlard apparut sur le parchemin, incluant passages secrets et emplacement des occupants.

-Qu'est-ce que…?

Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur la carte. Il était conscient que si jamais Fred et George apprenaient qu'il la donnait à un Malefoy, ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais, mais vu la situation…

Drago marmonna un « merci », puis Harry le laissa et descendit quelques étages, sans trop savoir où aller. Il finit par passer devant le salon où il avait quitté Elisa. Il se dépêcha de poursuivre son chemin, mais sa sœur le rattrapa :

-Il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te dire quelques mots… dit-elle, un grand sourire affiché sur les lèvres.

Harry sortit son émeraude, et aussitôt, la voix d'Hermione retentit dans sa tête :

_« TU T'EN VAS COMME ÇA SANS PRÉVENIR ET SANS ME DIRE AU REVOIR?!? »_

********************

Troyan était de forte mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il ne pourrait pas aller chez les elfes. Retourner à l'école lui semblait beaucoup moins intéressant. Et d'un autre côté, il espérait que les elfes sachent comment lui rendre sa taille normale.

Soupirant avec exagération, il errait dans les couloirs de la tour, quand il surprit une discussion entre Aranwë et Sirius :

-Nous allons partir dans environ une heure. Tout le monde est prêt. Ensuite, j'aimerais que tu jettes des sorts à la tour pour au moins la protéger un peu, puis il vaudrait mieux que tu partes pour Poudlard…

-Pas de problème, acquiesça Sirius.

Troyan poursuivit son chemin, une nouvelle idée derrière la tête. Une heure… ça lui laissait assez de temps pour se préparer.

Effectivement, une heure plus tard, tout le monde se réunit dans un des salons, excepté Skeeter qui était déjà partit pour sa mission d'espionnage. Après les adieux (que je déteste faire parce que je suis pas capable alors vous allez vous les inventer) et les vœux, Aranwë fit un petit discours.

-Mes amis, aujourd'hui, ça va être une première dans l'histoire mondiale… Un groupe d'humain va se rendre sur Atlas, nouvelle-terre des Elfes. Le but de notre mission : demander des renforts pour nous aider. Sans aucun doute, nous pourrions vaincre Voldemort. Ce que nous ne pouvons vaincre maintenant, ce sont ses armées. Sans une coopération intersidérale (hihi je prends ton jolie mot mariève… ^^), ce sera la fin de Poudlard.

D'un geste, Aranwë fit apparaître un cercle sur le sol, qui semblait avoir été préparé à l'avance. Il invita Harry, Ron, Elisa, Neville et Tom à prendre place au centre du disque, où il vint les rejoindre. Puis, sous les regards inquisiteurs de leurs compagnons restant sur Terre, il se mit à réciter d'étranges formules. Puis il s'arrêta.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'un mot à dire, et nous disparaîtront. Notre mission n'est pas facile : nous ne serons pas les bienvenus sur Atlas. Sachez que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que vous foulez votre terre natale…

-Envoye, s'impatienta Elisa! Ça s'en vient long!

Aranwë sourit, puis prononça le dernier mot. Une lumière bleue envahit le disque où étaient serrés les voyageurs interstellaires. C'est à ce moment là que, surgissant de son abri derrière un fauteuil, un petit être à quatre pattes se précipita à toute vitesse vers le cercle, et en un saut prodigieux, il pénétra à l'intérieur du Baldr et disparut en un petit bruit avec les compagnons.

Review !! S'il-vous-plaît! Je sais que c'étais pas super long, mais… merci d'avoir lu!!!


	36. Rencontre du troisième type

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 36

Rencontre du troisième type 

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il lui semblait avoir dormi pendant des heures. Il se leva, s'étira, puis regarda autour de lui. Personne. Il était seul. Où avait-il abouti? Le Baldr avait-il fonctionné? Était-il vraiment chez les elfes?

Le jeune homme leva la tête. Une grosse, énorme masse bleue attira son attention. Il était bel et bien sur la sixième lune de Neptune. Ou… sur _une_ des lunes de Neptune…

Un petit grognement le fit sursauter. À quelques mètres de lui gisait, inerte, le petit corps de… 

-Troyan ?!

Le petit centaure fit une roulade et se releva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'exclama Harry, alarmé.

-Ah, tien… Bonjour Harry.

-Troyan!

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? redemanda Harry en insistant sur le _ici_.

-Tu sais, je commençais à avoir le mal du pays…

Harry soupira, et regarda à nouveau autour de lui pour essayer de repérer les autres voyageurs interplanétaires. Aucune trace d'eux.

-Troyan! Répéta-t-il, se remémorant les paroles d'Aranwë.

« Il risquerait d'y avoir une défaillance et on se retrouverait sur la planète, mais tous dispersés »

-Tu as entendu ce que Aranwë a dit ?!

-Oui, pourquoi? Je me suis dis que ce ne serait pas si grave… Après tout, vous semblez si angoissés ces temps-ci… une petite promenade en plein air devrait vous faire du bien…

Harry allait répliquer quand il entendit la voix d'Elisa résonner dans sa tête :

_« Oh, Harry! C'est magnifique! C'est exactement comme sur Terre, mais tu as vu le ciel?! On voit Neptune! Neptune! C'est fantastique! Tout est si beau, tout est si… Euhm, au fait… pourquoi je suis toute seule? »_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sortit son émeraude, jetant un regard mauvais à son ''cadeau'' d'anniversaire.

_« Elisa? Ça va? »_

_« Mais oui… C'est seulement que je pensais qu'Aranwë avait dit qu'on serait tous ensemble à l'arrivée… »_

_« Ça c'était si Troyan ne venait pas… »_

_« Quoi? Il est là? Avec toi? »_

Elle fit une pose. Vu le ton de sa voix, Harry l'imaginait très bien en train de se tordre de rire.

_« Il est venu quand même! C'est bien lui, ça… Alors c'est de sa faute si on est tous dispersés? Bah… une petite promenade en plein air devrait nous faire du bien… »_

Harry se serait volontiers frappé la tête contre quelque chose, mais il n'avait rien à portée de la main.

_« On ne connaît rien à cet endroit! Il pourrait y avoir des animaux dangereux, et les elfes… qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils ne nous attaqueront pas? »_

_« On a nos baguettes magiques, on pourra se déf… ah non tien je l'ai oubliée… »_

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement découragé.

_« Harry? Harry? Qu'est-ce qui arrive? Je suis tout seul! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »_

_« Ron? »_

_« Salut! »_ s'exclama Elisa, gardant sa bonne humeur. _« Tu as vu comme c'est beau ici?! Oh moi je trouve ça fantastique! Au fait tu es où?»_

Ignorant la jeune fille, Ron poursuivit :

_« Pourquoi on est séparé? »_

_« Troyan »_ répondit Harry.

Puis il lui expliqua tout.

_« …et Elisa a oublié sa baguette »_ termina-t-il.

_« Oh, mais ça va, je vous jure! C'est pas comme si d'un instant à l'autre j'allais me faire attaquer par un… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Ah! Il y a quelque chose qui bouge! Harry! Qu'est-ce que je fais? Vite! Il s'avance vers moi! C'est… Ah non oubliez ça c'est seulement Neville… »_

********************

Lavande fronça les sourcils.

-C'est moi où le centaure vient de se jeter dans le Baldr?

Vu l'expression que venaient de prendre les autres, la jeune fille en déduit qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

-Il…Il a osé! Murmura Ginny.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer? Demanda Lavande en bâillant. On retourne à Poudlard?

-C'est grave, dit Sirius.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Le Baldr n'est pas fait pour transporter des animaux magiques.

-Il est pourtant bel et bien disparut, remarqua-t-elle inutilement. 

-Ils vont tous se retrouver divisés.

-Quoi? Ils vont arriver là-bas en morceaux ?!

Drago soupira exagérément.

-Ils vont seulement être séparés les uns des autres, dit-il en tournant dos aux trois autres, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Euh, Drago… pourrais-tu entrer en communication avec Harry? Juste voir s'il va bien?

-Ça donnerait quoi?

Puis le jeune homme poursuivit son chemin. Sirius haussa les épaule avec mépris, puis dit d'une voix décidée :

-On rentre.

Lavande suivit des yeux l'homme qui disparut à son tour dans l'escalier, la laissant seule avec Ginny. Elle resta un moment songeuse. Drago avant changé. Depuis quelques jours – en fait, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la forteresse de Voldemort, il était beaucoup plus froid, beaucoup plus indifférent que pendant la traversée du labyrinthe et du combat contre Drula… finalement, il était beaucoup plus… _lui-même_.

-C'est à toi? Demanda Ginny en se penchant, désignant une baguette magique abandonnée sur le fauteuil.

-Non, répondit Lavande. C'est celle d'Elisa, ajouta-t-elle en reconnaissant son aspect long et étroit.

-Oh… elle l'a oubliée, conclut-elle en riant. Je me demande ce qu'il va leur arriver avec tout ça… Tu aurais aimé ça toi rencontrer les elfes?

********************

Sirius, Ginny, Lavande et Drago, traînant en arrière, arrivèrent le lendemain matin en vue du château. Ils évitèrent de passer près de la cabane de Hagrid, puis pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Aussitôt, une rafale d'élèves se précipitèrent sur eux, posant des multitudes de questions :

-Ginny! Ça va? Tu vas bien? Tu es vraiment allée chez Tu-Sais-Qui?

-Lavande! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?!

-Eh… Ce ne serait pas Sirius Black?

Le petit groupe se freillèrent un chemin tant bien que mal parmi les étudiants, jusqu'à ce que Lupin arrive, accompagné de Hermione, et chasse les curieux. Sans échanger un mot, ils se rendirent à l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, où les attendaient Sinistra, Binns et Trelawney.

Après de brèves salutations discrètes, ils prirent place autour de la grande table toujours à sa place. Lupin semblait être pressé de leur dire quelque chose, mais il commença par leur demander des nouvelles :

-Alors… Les autres sont partis?

-Oui. Sur la sixième lune de Neptune.

-Très bien…

-Mais il y a eu un petit inconvénient, ajouta Sirius.

-Quoi? Demanda Lupin en levant la tête.

-Le centaure…

-Troyan? Échappa Hermione.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, prenant un air désolé. Elle avait l'air de prendre très au sérieux tout ce qui se passait là. Mais elle avait raison. Il se dégageait de Lupin quelque chose de spécial… Quelque chose de familier… On aurait dit Dumbledore… ou presque.

-Oui, Troyan, continua Sirius. Il s'est introduit dans le sort et a été transporté avec les autres dans l'espace, ce qui fait qu'ils se sont retrouvés tous dispersés sur la planète.

-Oooh… murmura le professeur Sinistra. C'était donc ça hier… J'ai observé une action anormale des astres dans le secteur de Neptune…

-Moi aussi, je dois dire, ajouta Trelawney. Mais je m'y attendais, bien sûr. Tous ces signes avant-curseurs, il fallait s'en douter. 

Des regards perplexes convergèrent vers elle, mais Trelawney ne broncha pas.

-Nous avons aussi notre part de problèmes, annonça Lupin après un moment.

Hermione tressaillit, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle, puis elle se ressaisit, avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

-Nous avons refait les horaires de chaque niveau, continua Lupin. Il y a toujours de la divination, de la botanique et de l'histoire, mais toutes les autres périodes sont occupées par des cours de sortilèges et de défense.

Comme personne n'ajouta quelque chose, Lupin se dut de poursuivre :

-Les élèves l'ont bien pris en général, et la plupart sont même optimistes face à cette nouvelle façon de fonctionner. Ce n'est pas là le problème. Ça a commencé il y a quelques jours…

-Avant hier, coupa Hermione, qui avait l'air très nerveuse.

-Euh, oui, avant hier… il se passe encore des choses anormales à Poudlard…

********************

Harry se promenait dans la forêt depuis au moins deux heures. (donc c'est la veille de ce qui se passe plus haut et mon histoire est toute à l'envers mais vous êtes habitués ^^) Il avait conclu avec Elisa et Ron de trouver une ville d'où ils enverraient des étincelles rouges dans les airs pour signaler leur présence. Harry n'en avait toujours pas trouvé. Il commençait à douter qu'il n'y en aille. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés de planète?

-On est bientôt arriver? Soupira Troyan.

Harry finit par déboucher sur une vaste clairière. Une clairière des plus étranges. Des habitations, construites avec un matériau inexistant sur Terre, se dressaient par groupe de quatre ou cinq. Leur architecture était plutôt bizarre, rappelant à Harry celle de la maison des Weasleys.

-Tien tien… Tu as _enfin_ trouvé, lança Troyan.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Restant camouflé dans les buissons, il observait avec intérêt un groupe d'elfes qui venaient de sortir d'une des maisons qu'il avait vues. Ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à Aranwë et au reste des humains. Ils avaient une peau mauve et des yeux bridés; des cheveux un peu plus fonçés que leur peau tombaient en cascade sur leurs petites épaules.

-On dirait des pygmés, grommela le centaure.

Effectivement, les elfes étaient très petits. D'après ce que Harry voyait, c'étaient des femmes adultes, mais il les dépassait facilement d'une tête.

-On les attrape et on s'en sert comme otage? Demanda Troyan.

-T'es malade, rétorqua le jeune homme.

Un moment, il crut avoir été aperçu. Harry fléchit les genoux, esseyant de se cacher le mieux possible dans le feuillage et de ne pas bouger. L'elfe finit par tourner la tête, pensant sûrement que ce n'était qu'un petit animal.

Les cinq êtres qui étaient sortis de l'habitation s'étaient assis près d'une petite rivière traversant la clairière, et discutaient dans une langue bizarre.

-Bon, quelle est ta super idée, petit génie? Demanda le petit centaure d'un ton sarcastique.

-J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité, répondit Harry.

-Désolé, il va falloir que tu trouves autre chose, je ne pourrais pas la mettre.

-…haha très drôle.

Harry tira sa cape de son sac et la passa sur ses épaules.

-Tu restes ici, dit-il à Troyan. Ne _bouge_ pas.

-Tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance, Harry.

Le jeune homme soupira puis, invisible, il s'avança dans la clairière. C'était vraiment _exactement_ comme sur Terre. Les arbres, l'eau, l'air… Il y avait seulement les habitants d'un peu changés…

Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Il s'arrêta, retenant son souffle.

Et si les Elfes pouvaient voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité? Rien ne lui disait qu'elles fonctionnaient sur toutes les espèces. Plusieurs fois, même, il aurait juré que Miss Teigne pouvait le voir, ou du moins le sentir.

Harry fit volte-face et retourna silencieusement à l'abris des arbres.

-Troyan, est-ce que tu saurais si…

Le centaure avait disparu.

********************

Elisa et Neville marchaient côte à côte sans vraiment faire attention où ils allaient. Neville regardait le sol, songeur, tandis que le regard émerveillé d'Elisa allait de Neptune aux grands arbres étranges qui composaient la forêt dans laquelle ils étaient perdus. Mais au grand désespoir de Londubat, la jeune fille ne semblait pas le moindrement s'en soucier. Il commençait à penser qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se proposer pour les accompagner. Étaient-ils réellement dans l'espace, sur une autre planète? Ça lui semblait invraisemblable. Se pouvait-il que ça ne soit qu'un rêve? Allait-il se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes?

-Pourquoi tu appelles pas Harry? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai pas de téléphone, répondit Elisa sans vraiment être là.

-Je veux dire avec ta pierre, précisa le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un téléphone et qui ne voulait pas le savoir.

-Ah… Je ne veux pas le déranger…

Neville soupira.

-Parle à Hermione, alors…

-Déjà essayer. Fonctionne pas.  Dis, ajouta-t-elle, la tête levée, le regard vague parcourant le ciel bleu, tu as remarqué qu'il faisait clair même si le soleil est très loin? Tu penses que c'est un sortilège magique?

-Eee…Elisa…

La jeune fille baissa la tête et regarda ce que pointait son compagnon. Au début elle ne vit absolument rien, puis elle remarqua enfin, sur le sol, un petit être mauve qui rampait vers eux, le regard enjoué et les joues rouges.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ça? Demanda Neville en faisant quelques pas vers l'arrière!

-Ooooooonnnnnn! Qu'il est mignon! S'exclama la jeune fille. Je crois que c'est un elfe! Un bébé!

Elle courut jusqu'au petit bonhomme et le prit dans ses bras, le maintenant au niveau de ses yeux et l'observant avec intérêt et admiration.

-Elisa! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Remet-le par terre et vient! Il ne faut pas rester ici! Ses parents de doivent pas être loin…

-Mais non, calme-toi. S'il y avait un village près d'ici, on aurait entendu du bruit.

Neville sortit néanmoins sa baguette, prêt à se défendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas… Pauvre petit, je me demande ce qu'il fait ici…

Aussitôt, un cri aiguë retentit et une elfe adulte surgit de derrière les arbres.

-λμνξοπ κιη ζεΰίέψ ϊωχς υά βύεγζι !!!

- _Expelliarmus!_ Cria Neville, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Le sort n'eut aucun effet. Après quelques secondes de stupeur, d'autres elfes arrivèrent, sûrement alertés par le cri.

- Ђεαέηνοπρψόσςφω !!! crièrent d'une même vois deux hommes à la peau toute aussi mauve que la femme et l'enfant en tendant leurs mains devant eux.

Neville se sentit frappé à la tête et s'évanouit aussitôt; Elisa reçut le sort dans les jambes qui la lâchèrent tout de suite et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

********************

Et voilà! Enfin fini! Je sais que ça m'a pris du temps… vraiment désolé… Je vais mettre l'autre plus vite, je sais déjà ce qu'il va arriver ^___^ Je sais pas si le texte « elfique » va fonctionner, j'ai pris les symboles dans « caractères spéciaux » sur word, alors… bon c'est ça! Si vous avez vu des carés ou des X, c'est les elfes qui parlaient ^^

Réponses aux reviews (yen a pour 2 sites…^^) :

Magic_angel : lol! Merci! Beaucoup! Enfin quelqu'un qui aime mes parenthèses ^__^ désolé aussi si c'est très compliqué… je vais finir par faire un résumé… pi… je suis pas si sadique que ça… *boude* ok peut-être ^__^ … mais c'pace j'ai pas fini moua! Merci d'avoir lu!

XenDer : lol toi non plus tu l'aimes pas Troyan ?!? ^__^ merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et reviewé!

Harry909: exceptionnel? ^__^ merci! C'est gentil… 

NewGranger : haha! Tu m'as trouvé ! ^__^ merci beaucoup! Tes reviews ça remonte le moral tu peux pas savoir comment :p en tout cas j'espere que t'as encore aimé! Merci!

Lily Chang : lol… maintenant c'est _des_ p'tits problèmes intersidéraux… merci d'avoir reviewé!

Flapoune : comme j'ai aussi une petite panne d'inspiration pour mettre quelque chose d'un peu original dans ma réponse à ton review, tu devras te contentez du traditionnel : merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et reviewé! J'espere que tu as aimé ça!

Gaelle Griffondor : Hermione dans tout ça… ben on l'a un peu vue ce chapitre-ci… je sais c'est pas super je suis pas beaucoup sa grosesse et tout ça mais… je sais pas comment faire j'ai essayé pi j'avais de la misère à faire que ça soit réaliste… alors je la suis moins qu'avant… désolé… en tout cas merci d'avoir reviewé!

La fille la : mici^_^ toi t'aime Troyan! *tout content* mici! Ah oui pendant que j'y pense TOUT LE MONDE LE MOT INTERSIDÉRAL ***COYPYRIGHT CERENDY POTTER*** parce que je l'aurai jamais utilisé si elle avait pas été là… bon t'es contente? :p merci d'avoir reviewé! Pi lu! Quoique t'as fait ça dans l'autre sens… donc je reprends : merci d'avoir lu! Et reviewé! ^^

Ratonton : pas de problèmes, je continues! Merci!

Marc Weasley : ben… lol merci! Je suis content que t'aimes ça…

Aslan : toujours aussi original dans les reviews à ce que je vois… MERCI NIC! J'pensais pas que tu reviendrais lire ^^' dsl mais merci bcp ^______^

Merci énormément d'avoir lu

Salut

MPZT

Review please ! ^____^


	37. Les elfes

Donc, si on se souvient bien, le dernier chapitre se terminait dans la paix et dans la joie au moment où :

-Neville et Elisa se faisaient capturer par les Elfes

-Troyan décidait d'aller prendre une marche santé en 'oubliant' de le dire à Harry

-Il se passait _encore_ des choses anormales à Poudlard

Je sais que vous allez encore tous me traiter de sadique mais …je savais pas quoi écrire moi j'tait complètement bloqué… alors… ben… c'est pas ma faute! *tit ange de msn* ah! Je viens d'en avoir une autre idée michante ! ^________^ mais ça sera pas pour ce chapitre … 

J'espere que vous allez aimer le chapitre… moi je le déteste mais bon… messemble c'est pas la première fois que je dis ça -_-

Bonne lecture 

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 37

Les elfes

Voldemort était furieux. C'était un de ces jours où tout va mal sans qu'on puisse rien n'y changer. Seulement, le Seigneur Noir ne pouvait pas le supporter. Marchant en cercle dans la salle de trône, il écoutait le rapport d'un des ses mangemorts envoyé quelques jours auparavant 

-…mais le p'oblème c'est que quand on a entendu un b'uit, on a pensé que c'était que juste une petite sou'is, voyez-vous, mais en fait c'était un agent du ministè'e. Mais nous on n'avait pas comp'is alo's on n'a 'ien fait voyez-vous. Et c'est là que, sans le vouloi'…

-ASSEZ! Rugit Voldemort. JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE UN MOT DE CETTE STUPIDE HISTOIRE! FAÎTES DE L'AIR!

Voldemort leva sa baguette et le mangemort, incrédule, fut expulsé de la pièce. Les portes noires claquèrent derrière lui. Soupirant, le Seigneur prit place sur son trône, réfléchissant. Sa mauvaise humeur venait en partie du fait que plusieurs de ses adeptes avaient eu des problèmes avec les gens de l'extérieur. La pression se faisait de plus en plus grande. Pas celle du ministère, bien sûr, Lucius Malefoy tenait Fudge sous contrôle, mais de petits groupes rebelles créés en raison de l'absence de réaction de leur ministre face aux crimes de plus en plus nombreux. Ce n'était plus ce que c'était. Autrefois, tous les mangemorts réservaient un respect profond à leur Maître, préférant mourir plutôt que de le déshonoré. Maintenant, il avait perdu un peu de cette autorité qui avait fait son succès. Pour la plupart des crimes commis envers les moldus, il n'y était pour rien. Ce retour au pouvoir de Voldemort avait donné aux mangemorts une effervescence qu'ils semblaient avoir du mal à contrôler.

D'autre part, il n'avait toujours pas l'éclat de Crystal. Toutes ses tentatives avaient jusqu'alors été vaines. Puis il avait appris la défaite de son groupe à Godric Hollow. L'évasion de ses trois prisonniers n'avait rien arrangé, et en apprenant de Queudver qu'ils avaient pris contact avec Aranwë et qu'ils se rendaient chez les elfes, il avait été mis à terre. Ça ne se passait pas comme prévu. Pas du tout.

Il agita souplement sa baguette magique et quelques secondes plus tard, Queudver entrait au pas de course et refermait les lourdes portes derrière lui.

-Maître, vous m'avez appelé?

Recommençant à faire les cent pas, Voldemort ne répondit pas. Queudver ne bougeait pas et attendait patiemment. 

-Tu m'as bien dit que Arthur Weasley était un des chefs de ce groupe de rebelles en formation?

-Oui, maître.

Voldemort réféchit un moment, puis son village s'illumina d'un sourire diabolique. D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Pettigrow les attrapa de justesse, puis il s'installa sur une petite table dans le coin de la pièce.

-Tu enverras ce message à Arthur Weasley. Tu lui écris ceci ce que je te demandes.

Queudver éclata en un rire gras. Voldemort le foudroya du regard et il s'arrêta aussitôt.

-Donc, commence par lui dire que j'ai toujours sa fille avec moi, même si ce n'est pas totalement vrai… non… dis-lui plutôt qu'en un claquement de doigt je peux détruire Poudlard…

********************

-Troyan?

Pourquoi Sirius avait-il eu l'idée de lui offrir un centaure miniature pour son anniversaire?

-TROYAN!

Aucune réponse. Pas le moindre signe de petit animal. Harry l'imaginait déjà accroupi sous un arbre, ricanant et fier de son coup.

-Tant pis pour lui, grommela le jeune homme.

Essayant de ne pas penser à ce que prévoyait de faire le centaure, il remit sa cape d'invisibilité, et prenant son courage à deux mains, il tenta sa chance. D'un pas décidé, il retourna à la lisière de la forêt, prêt à aller voir les elfes de plus près. Mais ils n'étaient plus là. La clairière était déserte.

Harry soupira, puis s'avança tranquillement, se dirigeant vers les étranges maisons. Ils étaient peut-être retourné à l'intérieur…

Se tenant devant la porte, Harry se lança et frappa trois petits coups discrets. Il fit quelques pas vers l'arrière, prêt à tout, une main sur sa baguette.

Quelques bruits se firent entendre à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un venait vers la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur une des elfes aperçues un peu plus tôt. Son regard surpris se promena de droite à gauche, cherchant une réponse à ces cognements. Harry essayait de contrôler ses tremblements, rien à faire. L'elfe n'avait pas l'air de le voir, mais…

-συχίαγ ξξ ??

Elle demandait sûrement s'il y avait quelqu'un. Perplexe, elle retourna à l'intérieur de la maison sans fermer la porte. Harry en profita pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. 

L'intérieur de la maison était très rudimentaire. Il y avait une grande pièce qui donnait sur trois autres, sûrement des chambres et une salle de bain. Dans un coin de celle où il était, un foyer avait été construit, tandis qu'un petit comptoir, juxtaposé à une armoire garde-manger occupait l'autre extrémité.

Harry évita de justesse l'elfe qui était revenue avec une de ses semblables. Elles regardèrent à l'extérieur, puis, renonçant à se poser plus de questions, elles fermèrent la porte. Harry les suivit silencieusement dans une des pièces qu'il avait supposé être une chambre. Mais il vit bien vite que ce n'en était pas une. À l'intérieur, il y avait un grand trou circulaire dans lequel montait un escalier menant très loin sous terre. Harry hésita un moment, puis s'enfonça à la suite des deux femmes dans le trou. Où cela allait-il le mener?

~

Avançant très lentement dans l'escalier métallique pour ne pas faire de bruit, Harry avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures. Lorsqu'il levait la tête, tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de la surface était un petit halo lumineux. Les elfes avaient prit beaucoup d'avance et il craignait de les perdre de vue. Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin, il arriva au fond du trou. Il était arrivé dans une sorte de grotte souterraine. Voyant les êtres mauves disparaître dans un petit couloir serpentant entre les parois rocheuses, Harry s'empressa des les suivre. Où se dirigeaient-ils? Il ne mit pas longtemps à le comprendre. Après quelques secondes de course dans le petit passage, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… murmura-t-il.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se dressait, sous terre, dans la caverne, une grande ville s'étendant à perte de vue. Des centaines de milliers de maisons avaient été bâtîtes de la même manière qu'à la surface d'Atlas. Pleins d'elfes circulaient dans les rues, entrant et sortant des habitations; des enfants jouaient avec des sortes de ballons, une femme promenait un chien…

Le sol était presque entièrement recouvert d'herbe verte, d'arbres, de plantes… Un soleil artificiel éclairait l'entièreté de la ville, caché par moment des nuages portés par le vent…

Était-il en train de rêver? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire? C'était si…

Les deux femmes avaient continué leur chemin. Voyant qu'elles allaient pénétrer dans la ville, Harry les suivit. Toujours à l'abris de sa cape d'invisibilité tout aussi efficace que sur Terre, Harry passa devant les sortes de garde qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la ville sans problème. Quelque peu perdu par ce tout autre univers qu'il découvrait, il marcha à l'aveuglette parmi les elfes, ne sachant trop où aller. Les elfes vivaient donc sous terre. Sûrement pour être assurés de ne jamais se faire découvrir par les humains… Ainsi, il y avait seulement quelques stations de climat de vie à la surface de la planète, c'est pourquoi on avait jamais décelé leur présence… Et chacune donnait sur la grande ville souterraine. Il fallait se l'avouer, c'était brillant.

Un doute traversa l'esprit de Harry. Si jamais le reste de la planète était invivable… qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ses compagnons n'étaient pas arrivés sur une de ces parties? Ron, Elisa, Neville et (malheureusement) Troyan étaient sains et sauf, mais il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Tom et d'Aranwë… Si jamais ils étaient morts, comment feraient-il pour retourner chez eux?

La panique envahit le jeune homme. Il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'ils étaient saints et sauf. Mais comment? 

Quelque chose attira alors son attention. Parmi tous ces elfes qui vivaient paisiblement, deux hommes plus grands et costauds que les autres avaient rassemblé une foule autour d'eux. D'après ce que Harry pouvait voir, ils se dirigeaient vers un grand bâtiment se dressant à l'extrémité de la ville. Harry s'avança lentement, se faufilant entre les autres pour voir ce qu'il y avait. 

Les deux hommes portaient des paquets. Et à bien y regarder, Harry remarqua que ces deux paquets étaient des humains. C'étaient Elisa et Neville. Ils s'étaient fait avoir.

Angoissé, Harry suivit le regroupement jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un château. Arrivés au portes, seulement les deux hommes purent passer. Sous les protestations des autres elfes, les gardes du château chassèrent les curieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la place était presque déserte. Harry, désespéré, se laissa tomber contre un des bâtiments. 

Qu'allaient-ils devenir? Où étaient Aranwë? Et Troyan?

Au moment où il touchait le mur, un son très aigu retentit. Se prolongeant, ça ressemblait à une longue plainte… Harry sentait sa tête tourner… Qu'est-ce que c'était? Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonnait?

Lorsqu'il vit des elfes surgir de tous les côtés et se précipiter sur lui, Harry le comprit.

C'était une alarme.

********************

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Lavande, son regard inquiet allant de Hermione à Lupin.

-Il y a eu un meurtre, dit Lupin très vite.

-Quoi?

-Une élève de Serdaigle à été assassinée, précisa Hermione en se tordant les poignets, le regard figé posé sur la table.

-Co…Comment? Demanda Sirius.

-…étranglée.

-Qui?

-Orla Quirke.

-Pourquoi? Par qui?

Lupin haussa les épaules, l'air troublé.

-Ensuite, il y a eu une attaque dans un couloir de la tour du Nord …poursuivit-il.

-Aussi?

Lupin hocha péniblement la tête.

-Quelqu'un a jeté un _Incendio_ sur un groupe d'élèves.

-Et vous avez vu qui? S'enquit Sirius.

-Ça s'est produit pendant le repas du soir hier – les quelques témoins disent que c'était un élève habillé de noir… assez grand et costaud.

-Et ils vont bien…? Demanda Lavande.

-Ça va aller… deux des trois filles ont subi des brûlures graves, mais elles ne sont pas en danger de mort. 

-Un lien avec le meurtre? Demanda Sirius.

-Pas à ce qu'on sache.

-Et… c'est tout?

Lupin fit signe que oui.

-Et c'est bien assez, marmonna Sinistra.

-Non ce n'est pas tout, dit Trelawney.

Lupin échangea un regard découragé avec Sirius.

-Vous vous êtes faite attaquer, professeur? S'exclama Lavande.

-Oh, non, mon enfant, heureusement, mais j'ai vu le tueur. Il s'est caché dans ma salle de classe après avoir attaquer les trois jeunes filles hier. Seulement, il ne savait pas que j'étais là. 

-Et vous l'avez arrêté?

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne voulais rien risquer…

-Et vous l'avez vu?

-…non, malheureusement.

Draco soupira avec bruit; Lavande lui lança un regard mauvais.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Personne ne savait quoi dire, écrasés par la lourde atmosphère qui s'était installée au fil de la discussion.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Tout le monde sursauta, puis Lupin se leva et alla ouvrir.

-C'est moi, dit Rusard en entrant.

Le concierge jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves et professeurs assis à la grande table, puis dit :

-Je venais voir à propos de ma chatte.

-Argus, je suis désolé, mais nous avons des choses plus urgentes à résoudre et….

-Ma chatte a disparu! Coupa-t-il en levant le ton. J'exige qu'on fasse au moins un minimum pour la retrouver!

-Une élève est _morte_. Votre chat est seule…

-Ma _chatte_.

Lupin soupira.

-Votre chatte est probablement seulement cachée quelque part dans le château.

-Elle ne me ferait jamais ça. Elle sait très bien que je m'inquièterais pour elle. Ma chatte le sait.

Sur ce, il fit volte-face et referma la porte avec bruit. Le groupe échangèrent des regards perplexes. Hermione gardait les yeux fixés sur ses mains, semblant les trouver soudainement très intéressantes.

-Donc on pense que c'est un élève le tueur? Demanda Sirius après quelques instants.

-…oui.

-Vous avez une description physique… avez vous interrogez de suspects?

-Non. On a trouvé une marmite de polynectar mijotant dans la toilette des filles du deuxième étage…

-Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas le véritaserum alors? Demanda-t-il.

-Pas moyen d'en trouver. On a fouillé tout le château en on n'a pas mis la main sur une seule petite fiole, expliqua Lupin. Et avec le mur, impossible d'en avoir de l'extérieur…

********************

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa tête tournait encore et sa cicatrice le brûlait. Où était-il?

Il se redressa péniblement, battant des cils pour essayer de rétablir sa vision.

-Ah, tien, Harry, entendit-il. Tu n'as plus l'air d'un paraplégique.

Elisa lui tendit une main. Harry la prit et elle l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

-Qu'est-ce que… où on est?

-En prison… à moins que leurs goûts en décoration sont encore pires que ceux de Ron…

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient bel et bien dans une sorte de cellule. Des barreaux métalliques les entouraient, leur laissant une demi-douzaine de mètres carrés pour évoluer. Neville était étendu sur le sol, inconscient.

-Je crois que le sort qu'il a reçu sur la tête l'a quelque peu amoché… dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

-Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici? Demanda Harry.

-On a trouvé un bébé elfe et je crois qu'ils ont pas apprécié que je le prenne dans mes bras… et toi? Tu as trouvé un bébé aussi?

-Une alarme… 

-Quoi?

-Ils ont des alarmes sur leurs maisons…

-Ah… passionnant. Alors quoi de neuf? Tu as découvert beaucoup de choses?

Des cris étouffés leur parvinrent. Quelques instants plus tard, Ron était lancé à leurs côtés par les deux elfes costauds que Harry avait aperçus plutôt.

-Salut Ron! S'exclama Elisa. Tu t'es fait attraper toi aussi?

Ron la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes faits avoir vous aussi… Ils ont des alarmes sur leurs…!

-…maisons, oui, on sait, termina Elisa. Harry nous a déjà raconter.

Malgré la situation des plus dramatiques, elle conservait sa bonne humeur, un sourire insouciant collé au visage. Harry remarqua que Ron semblait mal le prendre.

-Comment va Neville? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près de l'autre garçon.

-Il a l'air en forme, répondit l'unique jeune fille. Si on ôte le fait qu'il est évanouit et qu'il risque de se réveiller avec un de ces maux de tête!

Elle se mit à marcher en cercle, bougeant les bras de l'avant vers l'arrière.

-On s'ennuie iciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… marmonna-t-elle en baillant. Vous avez des nouvelles de Dov et de l'elfe?

-Non, dit Harry. J'espère qu'il ne leur ait rien arrivé…

-Et Troyan? Demanda Ron en parcourant la cellule du regard à la recherche du petit centaure.

-Devine, soupira Harry.

-Il n'a quand même pas osé…?

Elisa se mit à rire légèrement, puis elle éclata, riant toujours de plus belle. Une main sur le ventre, elle du se soutenir après les barreaux avec l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

Ron la regardait comme une aliénée.

Elle finit par se calmer, toujours secouée par un léger fou-rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de _si_ drôle? Demanda Ron.

-Troyan, répondit-elle. Il est drôle. 

-Tu es inconsciente. Tu ne te rends pas compte.

-Me rendre compte de quoi?

-Qu'on est à des millions de kilomètres de la Terre, perdus dans un monde d'elfes, en prison! Nos chances de survies sont carrément nulles, et tu trouves quand même moyen de rire à gorge déployée!

-Oui. Et? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Répliqua-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Que je pleure? Qu'est-ce que je peux y changer?

-Tu peux au moins éviter de nous casser les oreilles.

-Tu t'es pas entendu? Arrête de chialer et laisse-moi tranquille!

-Et toi arrête de faire comme si de rien était!

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça me donne?

-Ah tu m'énerves!

-C'est pas toi qui était amoureux de moi?

-J'évite d'y repenser c'est mieux pour ma santé.

-Mais oui! Moi aussi, si tu veux savoir.

-Non, je veux pas savoir. Je veux plus t'entendre.

-Alors pourquoi tu continues d'argumenter?

-C'est toi qui arrête pas!

-Non. Je fais seulement te répondre.

-Tu es folle.

-Je sais.

-Un cas désespéré.

-Au moins je suis pas anormale, moi!

-Wow, ça suffit, coupa Harry, s'interposant entre sa sœur et son ami. 

Ron et Elisa se jetèrent des regards noirs, puis allèrent s'asseoir chacun de leur côté, se dévisageant mutuellement.

-J'aime Lavande.

-Et moi je t'aime pas.

-Vous sortez même pas encore ensemble et vous avez déjà de chicanes de couple! Lança Harry.

Si un regard avait pu tuer, Harry serait mort. Deux fois.

Reviews :

Cyngathi : oups! J'ai pas répondu a ton review? Cochonerie mexcuse! Alors… ton histoire de manger troyan… c'est une bonne idée ^_^ ça m'donne une idée! Parfait! Merci!

Louna : j'tait par répondu à ton non plus? Vraiment oups ^^' mais merci bcp pour le review… toi qui me review tjrs! :p merci bcp bcp bcp

Ratonton : merci! Je continue!

Aslan-343 : merci!

Lily Chang : lol… je vois pas trop bien le lien avec peter-pan mais bon… merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!

Harry909 : lol ton review me fait rire… désolé si c'était court… celui-là est un peu mieux j'pense… et troyan va finir par avoir ce qu'il mérite t'inquiète pas!

Fanny Radcliffe : lol merci d'avoir tout lu sur ce site-là sur l'autre yavais pas grand chose… et je suis content que t'aimes ça… une autre qui aime pas troyan je me demande pourquoi ^^'

Mrs Radcliffe : mercieeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuh bcp d'avoir lu!

Arathorn : merci beaucoup!

NewGranger : miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^____^

Gatance : merci! Toi non plus t'aime pas troyan… ya personne qui l'aime 9_9 j'vois pas pourquoi moi je le trouve sympathique ^^ je suis vraiment content que tu aimes ma fic… tu trouves qu'il y a trop de morts? J'ai essayé de po trop en tuer pendant les derniers chapitres mais là… dans ce que j'ai prévu… ^_^'

Lotrice : …lol MERCI! C'est vraiment gentil… ton review… remonte le moral disons! Tres content que tu aimes ça !! merci beaucoup!! Eeet oui je suis un tit montréalais! (ben lavalois mais bon…)

J'espere que vous avez aimé le chapitre… moi je sais pas trop… review please… j'vai essayer de me dépêcher pour la suite… (pas comme pour ce chapitre-ci -_-)


	38. Et mon coeur, mon coeur qui bat, tout ba...

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 38

Et mon cœur, mon cœur qui bat, tout bas…

Le cimetière était vide, noir. Les pierres tombales dispersées donnaient un air macabre et sinistre. Ron marchait tranquillement à travers les sépultures, regardant ses pieds, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il n'était pas là pour rien. Il était dans ce cimetière froid et triste pour une raison bien simple : il allait tuer Voldemort. Oui, Voldemort, et non pas le " Tu-Sais-Qui " de son enfance qui avait hanté ses cauchemars. Il allait en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Ron poursuivait son chemin, toujours la tête inclinée, serpentant à travers les tombes, essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'elles cachaient quelques mètres sous terre. Des corps décomposés… pleins de vers blancs et d'araignées… Le jeune homme tressaillit à cette pensée. Il _détestait_ les araignées. C'était une phobie; sa plus grande peur. 

Cela remontait à son plus jeune âge. Bill et Charlie vivaient encore à la maison, à cette époque, puisqu'il n'avait que quatre ans. Fred et George étaient donc âgés de six ans. Et il faut dire qu'ils avaient déjà finit leur recherche de personnalité à cet âge-là. 

Par un bel après-midi de juillet – il se souvenait du mois parce qu'il savait que ses deux frères aînés n'étaient pas à Poudlard à ce moment-là – ils avaient été faire un pique-nique avec leur mère et leur père. Arthur avait réussi à se débloquer un après-midi de semaine; c'était rare et ils en profitaient.

Molly avait, comme à son habitude, préparé le repas à elle seule, excepté le désert : Ginny avait insisté pour participer à la préparation du gâteau. Ils s'étaient donc tous rendus dans un parc pas trop éloigné du _Terrier_ et avaient mangé leur repas dehors, sous le beau soleil de l'été.

Ça s'était corsé pour Ron lorsque les jumeaux, ayant finis de se remplir l'estomac avant tout le monde, étaient partis à la quête d'insectes. Puis ils avaient appelé Ron, lui demandant de venir voir leur découverte. Leur petit frère, naïf, n'avait pas hésité une seconde : il avait accouru pour voir ce qu'avaient trouvé Fred et George. Lorsqu'il les avait finalement rejoint, ses deux grands frères lui avaient montré, tissée entre deux majestueuses épinettes, une gigantesque toile d'araignée au centre de laquelle trônait la bête la plus horrible que le petit Ron n'eut jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Une grosse, immonde araignée aux couleurs exotiques et aux longues pattes poilues.

Voyant la réaction de leur cadet, les jumeaux en avaient profité : à l'aide de branches mortes, ils avaient arraché la toile et l'avaient lancé à leur frère, l'araignée toujours dedans. Ron s'était alors mis à hurler, incapable de s'en démêler.

C'était de là que venait la peur bleue de Ron des êtres à huit pattes. Normalement, en vieillissant, cette phobie aurait due partir, mais les blagues de Fred et George concernant ces effrayantes bêtes avaient fait se poursuivre ses peurs d'enfants jusqu'à son adolescence.

Un craquement fit sursauter le jeune homme. Il fit volte-face; un groupe d'hommes tous habillés de noir et cagoulés de la même couleur venaient de faire leur apparition en transplannant.. Les interstices entre les pierres tombales maintenant comblées, le cimetière semblait soudainement avoir beaucoup rétréci. Ron saisit sa baguette par réflexe. 

Il était intimidé par le nombre d'hommes venant d'apparaître, mais il ne le laissait pas paraître. On le lui avait bien appris : l'allure peut faire toute la différence. Les mangemorts levèrent à leur tour leur baguette, convergeant vers Ron, prêts à attaquer.

-Attendez… siffla une voix que le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt comme étant celle du Seigneur Noir en personne. J'ai un compte à régler avec ce…monsieur…

-Vous voilà enfin, Voldemort, dit Ron sur un ton de défi. Je vous attendais.

-Je vois… fit-il en s'étirant le coup, puis en retirant sa grande cape noire. Je suis prêt, mon cher Weasley. Allons-y.

Voldemort tira sa baguette, identique à celle de Harry. Ron tendit la sienne au-dessus de sa tête, prenant une position d'attaque semblable à celle d'escrime. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour jeter le premier sort, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Allait-il vraiment l'intention de _tuer_ par lui-même le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps?

-Ron! Cria quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme se retourna, cherchant la provenance de cette voix féminine et familière. Puis il aperçut Elisa, enjambant la clôture qui encerclait le cimetière et courant se mettre aux côtés de Ron.

-Elisa?!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je ne peux pas te laisser combattre seul! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Et puis j'ai aussi des raisons d'en vouloir à ce monstre!

Voldemort regardait la scène avec amusement, un sourire en coin se dessinant presque invisiblement sur son visage.

-Je vois… Elisabeth Hansen – ou, que dis-je, Potter! qui vient à la rescousse de son prince…

Elisa jeta un regard en coin à Ron, qui semblait perplexe.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de toi! cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ron! Hurla Elisa.

D'un coup de baguette, il envoya Ron s'écraser contre un petit muret de pierre. Il crut que son crâne s'était fendu; sa tête se mit à tourner, il crut s'évanouir, puis sentit une pression de lèvres sur les siennes. Il garda les yeux fermés. C'était doux… sucré… 

-Attend-moi là, fit doucement Elisa. Je vais régler ça. Attend-moi, Ron.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, trop sonné pour complètement assimiler tout ce qui se passait.

-Tu es tombée dans mon piège, Potter… siffla Voldemort. Maintenant que tu n'es plus sous la protection de Poudlard, rien ne peut plus m'empêcher de t'avoir… Ton frère a peut-être survécu; un miracle ne se reproduit pas deux fois.

Une alarme sonna aux oreilles de Ron. Il s'était fait avoir. Il était tombé dans un piège. Et il avait entraîné Elisa avec lui. Exactement comme l'espérait Voldemort. Ils mourraient tous les deux et ce serait de sa faute.

-Je vais te tuer, Potter! cria Voldemort.

Elisa, par contre, semblait totalement sûre d'elle-même.

-Avant ça, tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps! Répliqua-t-elle.

Voldemort n'apprécia pas qu'on se moque de lui de la sorte.

-_Doloris!_

Ron perdit le fil de la bataille. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne voyait plus rien. Seulement des bruits, des cris, des couleurs…

-Ron!

Le jeune homme se sentit redressée; il s'était affaissé sur le sol.

-Tu peux te lever? Demanda Elisa.

-Je… oui… répondit-il au pif.

Il tenta de se remettre sur pied; une douleur lancinante à l'arrière du crâne et dans le bas du dos le firent retomber assis. Le voyant souffrir, Elisa lui murmura des paroles rassurantes, puis annonça :

-Ça va aller, Ron, tout est fini. Il est parti.

-Qu…Quoi?

-Il est parti. On est en sécurité. Je vais aller chercher de l'aide et tout ira bien.

Ron sentit à nouveaux cette douce pression sur ses lèvres. C'était si tendre… si délicat. Il eut pu rester comme ça des années : il n'aurait pas vu le temps passer; par le fait même, il redoutait plus que tout la fin de ce baiser…

Tranquillement, Elisa se recula, le regardant intensément dans les yeux. Ron en voulait plus, il voulait se rapprocher d'elle, la serrer dans ses bras…

-Ron! Vas-tu vraiment rester endormi toute la journée?

Il sentit un pied s'abattre contre sa cuisse, puis un autre contre son genou. Grognant, il se tourna sur le dos, dévisageant Elisa qui le regardait pathétiquement, les mains sur les hanches, l'ai contrarié.

-Bon, enfin! Il faut vraiment lui donner des coups de pieds tous les matins pour qu'il se réveille?

Ron soupira, confus. Dans sa tête tout était embrouillé. À quoi avait-il bien rêvé qui le mettait dans cet état?

Il regarda Elisa aller et venir dans la cellule de prison, se plaignant d'il-ne-savait-trop-quoi, puis se souvint de ce à quoi il avait rêvé; de la promenade dans le cimetière, de la rencontre avec Voldemort et du baiser de…

Non! Comment se faisait-il qu'il rêve à ça? À elle!? Il la détestait! Elle n'était qu'une incompétente mécontente de tout, hypocrite et superficielle! Et il aimait Lavande!

…Aimait-il réellement Lavande?

Oui! Ou plutôt non! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à des choses comme celles-là! Il avait une relation stable, avec quelqu'un de bien qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait… Il se foutait complètement de la demi-sœur d'Harry, qui était toujours bête avec lui, embêtante, qui l'envoyait promener, qui mentait à tout le monde, qui était _toujours_ de bonne humeur même dans les pires situations, et par le fait même toujours aussi séduisante…

Non de non de non! C'était incohérent, ça ne fonctionnait pas! Ce n'était qu'un rêve bizarre qu'il avait fait, ne représentant rien de la vraie vie… mais pourquoi avait-il tant apprécié ces baisers alors… Pourquoi ce fait revenait-il sans cesse dans sa tête depuis qu'il était réveillé? Était-il au fond de lui éperdument amoureux d'Elisa, ou bien…

Non! Non! Et non! " Ron, arrête de penser et ferme-toi-là! "

********************

-Ça va, Hermione? Demanda Ginny en entrant s'asseyant à son côté dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Oui oui, répondit la jeune fille, qui avait l'air de tout sauf de bien aller.

-… bon, comme tu veux, fit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

-Rien… je réfléchissais.

-Oh! Je te dérange?

-Non! Pas du tout! Reste, si tu veux…

-Merci. J'étais tannée de mes amies et de leurs questions. On dirait qu'elles n'ont jamais entendu parler de Voldemort. Il a fallu que je leur raconte dix fois _tout_ ce que je sais sur lui.

Hermione eut un petit rire forcé, puis reprit son air grave, le regard ailleurs, jouant dans ses cheveux.

-Tu es sûre que ça va? Demanda Ginny.

-…non, pas du tout en fait…

-C'est à cause de ce qui arrive? Avec le meurtre et tout ça?

-…entre autre, oui. Je n'arrête pas de penser que le coupable pourrait être n'importe qui parmi nous…

Hermione parcourut du regard la salle commune. La plupart des élèves parlaient joyeusement, semblant dénués de soucis, ou encore faisaient leurs devoirs de Noël puisque le congé se terminerait bientôt.

-C'est probablement Crabbe ou Goyle, dit Ginny.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, mais ce serait trop évident… C'est trop facile d'arriver directement à eux…

-Quoi qu'ils ne sont pas trop intelligents… sourit Ginny.

Hermione eut cette fois un rire crispé, mais au moins c'était un vrai.

-Ils n'auraient pas pensé à faire du polynectar; d'abord, c'est beaucoup trop long, et ensuite, beaucoup trop compliquer.

-Tu y crois, toi, à l'histoire de Trelawney?

-Trelawney ? Elle raconte des histoires pour attirer l'attention sur elle, répondit Hermione en soupirant.

-Oui, probablement… C'est comme Rusard avec son chat!

Ginny se mit à rire, mais Hermione garda un sérieux inhabituel.

-Mais quoi? Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle? Il a perdu son chat et exige qu'on essaie de le retrouver! Le pauvre concierge, je crois qu'il va devoir attendre!

Hermione ne répondit pas, semblant avoir replonger dans ses pensées.

-De quoi? Dis-moi pas que tu t'inquiètes pour Miss Teigne?!? Si tu veux mon opinion, j'espère qu'ils ne la retrouveront pas!

-Non, dit Hermione. Il y a quelque chose de louche.

-Quoi? Que le chat se soit sauvé?

-Non, pas ça. C'est de la façon que Rusard à dis ça.

-Et comment a-t-il dit ça?

- " Elle ne me ferait jamais ça. Elle sait très bien que je m'inquièterais pour elle. Ma chatte le sait. "

-Oui, et? Demanda Ginny. Tu sais très bien qu'il l'a toujours considéré comme si c'était une personne. C'est sa meilleure amie, à ce qu'on raconte.

-Justement. 

-Justement quoi?

-On dirait que… non, oublie ça. Je dois me faire des idées.

Ginny regarda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si tu le dis… 

-Changeons de sujet. Ce n'est pas très joyeux… Surtout que demain c'est le jour de l'an, et… Ginny, tu m'écoutes?

-Ah, euh, oui… désolée…

-À qui tu faisais des signes?

Ginny rougit.

-N'en parle pas à mon frère, d'accord?

-C'est promis, sourit Hermione. Alors, c'était qui?

-Seamus.

-Tu sors avec Seamus?!

-Sortais. Avant mon enlèvement… mais maintenant, je ne sais plus trop. Je pense que je vais rompre.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-Il y en a un autre?

-Peut-être…

-Qui?

-Ah, ça, tu m'en demandes trop!

-Même pas un petit indice?

Ginny sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Non. Ce serait trop évident.

-Bon, d'accord…

-Et toi, avec Harry?

Hermione reprit son air accablé.

-Oui, Harry…

-Tu t'ennuies, n'est-ce pas?

-Ça se voit tant que ça?

Ginny hocha la tête.

-Et puis ça m'angoisse, avec le bébé…

-Oui, je comprends… tu dois te le faire dire, maintenant…

-Oui, beaucoup. Parkison m'a signalé que devrais peut-être lâcher les croustilles, mais sinon tout le monde me demande qui est le père…

-Tu leur réponds?

-Oui, je n'ai pas le choix!

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Tu sais, moi aussi je m'ennuie d'eux, dit Ginny. Ils sont si loin… Et on ne sait même pas ce qu'il leur est arrivé…

-J'évite d'y penser.

-Moi aussi…

Chourave entra en trombes dans la salle commune, essoufflée.

-Hermione, Ginny, venez, j'ai à vous parler. 

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis suivirent leur professeur de botanique. Elle les mena jusqu'au deuxième étage, dans le couloir de la bibliothèque. Sirius et Lupin y étaient déjà. Ginny faillit glisser : le sol était mouiller.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… c'est du sang! S'écria-t-elle.

Lupin hocha tristement la tête.

Une large flaque de sang stagnait au milieu du couloir. Ginny détourna le regard, sentant son cœur se lever juste à y penser.

-Il n'y a pourtant pas de corps… marmonna Sirius.

Hermione, de son côté, s'était penchée et observait quelque chose dans la flaque. À peine visibles, très petites et floues, se dessinaient, à l'extrémité de la marre, de petites empreintes. De petites empreintes de chat.

TADAM!!! Finit mon chapitre 38 ! Rapidement en plus! Pi je l'aime bien! Je suis fier de moi ^_^

Et vous, vous l'avez aimé?

Je répondrai pas personnellement aux reviews cette fois-ci, parce que premièrement je les ai pas sous la main et deuxièmement ça me tante pas ^_^ Je vais simplement remercier énormément tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et de mettre en gentil commentaire ^^… pour ce qui est du Hermione/Harry, j'ai fait mon possible comme vous l'aviez demandé… je vais essayer de mettre plus en valeur les relations entre les personnages d'ici maintenant… merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer.

Je suis désolé si le sang de la fin était un peu de trop, mais… bon j'en avais besoin disons ^^' (non je suis po un vampire po dans ce sens là mais j'en avais besoin pour les empreintes! Pi pour ceux qui aiment po le sang faîtes assemblant que c'était du ketchup)

Sinon, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais la première phrase du chapitre c'est ma phrase-fétiche dans l'histoire! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! ^_^ il fallait que je la remette! 

Et je sais qu'il s'est pas passé grand chose dans le chapitre, l'histoire a à peine progresser… ben pour vous, pas pour moi, j'ai eu une idée, mais bon… j'ai préféré consacrer la chapitre pour travailler un peu plus les relations entre les personnages… pour montrer que Ron est tout fourré, Ginny elle cache quelque chose, Hermione elle s'ennuie pi Elisa elle montre pas son jeu… Bon je sais ça donne rien parce que tout le monde sait ou devine ce qui va arriver entre eux, mais même à ça c'est comme les films d'amour tu sais toujours que le gars pi la fille ils vont tomber en amour mais c'est important de voir le déroulement de ça(n/a chui un gars po trop fort din films d'amour ça se peut que je sois plus que po mal à côté) pi en plus la tu sais que le gars il l'aime mais il ose pas lui dire pi la cé comme ooooooh cé drole pi jme demande quand est-ce qu'il va lui dire pi oooooooooh cé tout cute pi sniiiiiiif yont cassé pi la ooooooooooh yont repris n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?!?… en tout cas ma m'arrêter là ^_^' ça va être correct comme conclusion… (dsl chui un tit peu spidé cpace yes 2 heure du matin un vendredi soir… ben… non… la on est rendu le samedi matin, mais jai pas encore dormi alors je me sens vendredi soir… vous voyez genre…? Non peu importe alors je disais que j'tait un tit peu plus fou que d'habitude pace que yes tard pi pourquoi je dors pas alors qu'il est tard (ou tot dépendant de comment on voit ça) ben c'est parce que ya une folle (tue moi po marie c'est dans le sens gentil) qui a décidé qu'il fallait plus que je dorme parce que quand on dort ben on grandit pi chui déjà plus grand qu'elle pi elle le prend po (c'tu assez bizarre les filles entre nous… ) en tout cas c'est ça…

Au revoir!

Salut!

À la prochaine!

Reviews s'il-vous-plaît!

Merci d'avoir lu!

" Je vous aime!!! -_- "

et n'oubliez surtout pas que

*tite musique*

La Vie Se Partage En Images!

Boh-Bye

MPZT

Ou Link

(ViVe LeS LaMpAdAiReS)

(non je prend po de drogue merci)

(cochonerie 557 mots de conclusion -_-)

(cochonerie maintenant c'est encore plus!)

(cochonerie encore plus maintenant qu'avant!)

(oh non cochonnerie encore plus c'te fois ci!)

(coch… ok ma yeule oui j'ai compris)

(ah oui j'y pense le titre nowhere ça vient d'une poésie que j'ai apris quand j'tait à l'école vers 8 ans… pis là ben je sais pas j'avais pas de titre alors…)


	39. Le père et le fils

HP et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 39

Le père et le fils

C'était le soir. Une nuit d'orage s'annonçait, des nuages sombres s'amoncelant dans un ciel sans étoiles, semblant se concentrer en un seul point au-dessus d'une large et sinistre forteresse. Un homme, emmitouflé dans une ample cape rouge, s'arrêta à quelques pas de la grande allée d'entrée et appuya son bâton de marche contre le sol dallé.

À première vue, la forteresse de Voldemort n'avait en rien changé depuis sa construction et ce 27 décembre qui s'achevait Elle s'élevait, plus noire encore que le ciel, s'imposant comme un bâtiment d'importance supérieure. Ses volets foncés, tous fermés, emmenaient aux rares visiteurs dès le premier contact un sentiment d'insécurité et de rejet ; les multiples tours recouvertes de gargouilles malveillantes, ainsi que la seule aura maléfique qui en émanait, n'étaient en rien mieux.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel visiteur qui se présentait chez les seigneur ténébreux ce soir-là ; Mars n'était en aucun point affecté par ces différents signes et il restait bien décidé à rencontrer Voldemort. Il aurait certainement pu détruire au moins partiellement le mur invisible avec, combiné au sien, le pouvoir de Dumbledore enfermé dans l'éclat de Crystal qu'il avait simplement attaché au bout de son bâton magique, mais il préférait garder son énergie. Il allait en avoir besoin.

Il avança lentement son bâton du mur qu'il n'avait aucun mal à distinguer malgré son aspect limpide et, se mettant à crier d'une voix grave, il lui asséna un grand coup de bâton. L'éclat de Crystal passa pendant quelques instants de son bleu habituel au vert sous le choc, puis, au point de rencontre, une répercussion circulaire apparut, à la façon dont l'eau se trouble lorsqu'on y lance un caillou, accompagnée d'un long gémissement sourd. Le sol trembla, les arbres furent secoués et la forteresse plus que jamais ébranlée. Ce serait certainement assez pour faire savoir à Voldemort qu'il avait un visiteur d'exception.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les portes noires s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer une demi-douzaine de mangemorts, qui vinrent accueillir silencieusement Mars. Une portion du mur invisible disparut le temps que l'homme en rouge le traverse, puis le visiteur fut conduit à l'intérieur du château.

Lorsque les portes se furent refermées derrière lui, un de ses escorteurs se retourna.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, car c'était en effet une femme.

-Menez-moi à Voldemort.

Les mangemorts échangèrent des regards inquiets. Qui est-ce qui avait le courage de prononcer le nom de leur maître avec une telle assurance, et ce de plus dans sa propre demeure ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? répéta d'une voix craintive la femme.

-Ça n'est pas important. Menez-moi à Voldemort, j'ai à lui parler.

-…Bien.

La jeune femme fit signe à un de ses compagnons, qui partit en avant, probablement pour prévenir Voldemort de la visite qui arrivait.

Mars sourit en son fort intérieur, puis s'engagea à la suite des autres mangemorts dans un long couloir sombre. Ils croisèrent des dizaines d'embranchements, menant à d'autres corridor ou salles, tous aussi sombres les uns que les autres. Domestiques et serviteurs allaient en venaient, silencieux comme une tombe, tandis qu'ils procédaient à travers la forteresse des Ombres, qui portait bien son nom.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans une grande pièce, où, sur un trône en or noir, était assis Voldemort, caressant un petit magyar à pointe assoupi sur ses genoux. Mars avait entre-temps rabattut son capuchon de même couleur que sa cape par-dessus sa tête et dissimulé sa longue barbe en dessous de son veston, de manière à préserver l'effet de surprise.

-Bonjour, fit-il, modifiant légèrement sa voix en se donnant un accent italien, toujours dans le même but.

-Bonjour, siffla Voldemort après un moment de silence à observer son mystérieux visiteur. À qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ?

-Un ami, un allié, si vous êtes prêts à consentir à mon offre, répondit Mars avec un semblant de respect.

-Bien sûr… Alors je vous écoute, monsieur, fit le mage, semblant essayer de percer du regard son interlocuteur. 

-Voilà… Je viens ici car j'ai plusieurs points sur lesquels j'aimerais que nous nous entretenions… Pour commencer, je désirerais vous féliciter : vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien jusqu'à présent ; malgré quelques points faibles au niveau de l'organisation, je vous dirais que vous êtes en avantage par rapport à vos ennemis actifs.

-Le ministère ne me gêne absolument pas.

-Je ne parle pas d'eux, fit Mars avec un sourire, mais bel et bien de Harry Potter et ses amis. Ils ont peut-être l'éclat de Crystal, mais vous n'êtes pas plus mal…

Mars, satisfait de la surprise provoquée chez le démon à l'énoncement de ce fait, continua :

-Je voulais aussi souligner votre bonne idée de capturer la jeune Weasley… C'était un très bon partit, d'un côté ou de l'autre du mur invisible, mais maintenant que la voici partie…

Ébranlé, Voldemort resta muet.

-Par contre, maintenant qu'ils sont partis chez les elfes, vous avez du souci à vous faire, surtout s'ils reviennent vivants… Aussi, je trouve que le rassemblement de géants dans l'est de la forêt est très peu stratégique, car tout le monde est maintenant au courant de leur présence...

-C…Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

Voldemort était penché vers l'avant, balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles, fixant de ses yeux exorbités le vieux sorcier sans pour autant deviner son identité.

-Sachez aussi que, comme on dit, il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ; assurez-vous que vos hommes l'aient bien compris la prochaine fois que vous les enverrez abattre quelqu'un, surtout si c'est un cavalier dans le jeu de vos ennemis…

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Dumbledore n'est malheureusement pas mort, Voldemort, même que le pion qu'était Harry se retrouve maintenant reine…

-Mais… c'est impossible !

-C'est pourtant vrai.

-Ça ne se peut pas… Personne n'aurait pu faire ça… Non... À moins que…

Voldemort fixa son visiteur pendant un moment.

-QUE FAIS-TU ICI ? MARS !

-Je viens te conseiller, mon fils, fit Mars en soulevant lentement son capuchon.

-Ne m'appelez pas votre fils.

-Pourquoi un père ne pourrait-il pas appeler son enfant " mon fils " ?

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père.

-Oh, je le sais bien, mais c'est moi qui t'a élevé, ne l'oublie pas.

-Je ne l'oublie pas.

-Tu me dois tout, Tom.

-Ne m'appelez pas Tom !

-Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle, alors ?

Rouge de colère, Voldemort foudroya des yeux Mars. Comment osait-il le tutoyer et lui parler comme s'ils étaient… amis ?

-Bon, d'accord, fit Mars en haussant les épaules. Comme tu veux.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Pour te conseiller, je viens de te le dire.

-Je n'ai nullement besoin de vos conseils.

Mars examina un moment Voldemort, puis éclata d'un rire grave.

-Tu n'as " nullement " besoin de mes conseils ! C'est la meilleure.

Et il se remit à rire, d'un rire presque diabolique, tandis que le mage noir restait, livide, à contempler son visiteur, l'air défait.

-Dis-moi, Tom, …

-Ne m'appelez PAS Tom.

-Très bien, mon fils… Oh, pardon !

Voldemort ne répondit rien, ne sachant dans quel état se trouver.

-Alors, avant de parler affaire avec toi, je voulais te demander… Tu m'as oublié, lors de ta montée au pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? À moi qui t'avais tout appris, tu m'avais promis de ne point me laisser de côté lors de ta victoire.

Voldemort ne dit pas un mot.

-Enfin, maintenant, c'est aussi bien, car je serais probablement tombé avec toi, et je m'en passe. Par contre, quelque chose que je ne garderai pas sous silence, c'est que tu m'as caché un fait très important, mon cher. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais en ta possession l'éclat de Crystal…

-Vous vouliez que je vous le révèle et que vous preniez le pouvoir ? J'avais besoin de votre savoir, ensuite je vous l'aurais redonné peut-être, mais il m'a été dérobé.

-Ah bon. Et par qui ?

-Je ne le sais pas.

-Tu ne le sais pas.

-Non.

-Toi, tu ne sais pas qui a pu te voler la principale source de ton pouvoir ?

-Non.

-Eh bien…

-Vous le savez ?

-Mais bien sûr, que je le sais. Ce que tu peux être bête, parfois. Tu n'as jamais compris que c'étaient les Potter qui l'avaient pris ? Comment veux-tu que le jeune Harry ait survécu, sinon ?

-Grâce au don de protection de sa mère… fit Voldemort, de plus en plus pâle.

-Paroles ! Ce n'est qu'une histoire racontée par Dumbledore pour essayer d'oublier le Crystal…

-Et comment savez-vous tout cela ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Pourquoi as-tu envoyé chercher l'éclat à Godric Hollow ?

-C'est ce que Weasley m'a dit.

Mars observa Voldemort, perplexe, avant de poursuivre :

-Tu me déçois, mon fils.

-Je ne suis PAS votre FILS ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète ?!

-Au moins une fois de plus, mon fils. Bon, poursuivons. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée d'essayer de convertir le jeune Malefoy et son amie en mangemorts ? Je suis désolé, mais je trouve ça très idiot.

Voldemort resta muet une fois de plus.

-Ce qui est bien dans ton plan, par contre, c'est la façon dont tu as dressé ce mur invisible. Tout le monde est maintenant au courant, mais durant les premiers jours, ça a été une très bonne chose.

-Ils le savent tous ?

-Tu as laissé se sauver tes trois prisonniers, j'espère qu'ils le savent !

-Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-Ça ne regarde que moi, et moi seul.

Mars porta alors son regard au sol et se mit à suivre des yeux quelque chose qui restait invisible à Voldemort.

-Mon fils, il faut que je te prévienne aussi, dit-il, que les espions, surtout ceux qui font évader tes prisonniers, il ne faut pas les laisser poursuivre leur besogne. Désolé, Rita, mais cette conversation est privée, et j'aimerais quelle le demeure.

Mars leva lentement son pied, et, rapidement, il écrasa le petite scarabée, pris au dépourvu.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que…

-Je viens de tuer un espion, remercie ton père.

-Vous n'êtes PAS mon père.

-Non, en effet.

Voldemort soupira profondément.

-Bon, vous aviez une offre à me faire ?

-Oui, j'en ai une.

Après un moment de silence, Voldemort s'impatienta :

-Oui, et laquelle ?

-Nous avons tous notre temps, mon fils. Voyons, où sont les toilettes ?

-L'offre ?

-D'accord, d'accord, je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis ta jeunesse… Je voulais te proposer de travailler pour moi.

Voldemort le regarda, retenant un rire.

-Moi. Travailler pour vous.

-Oui, travailler pour moi.

-Je ne savais pas qu'après tout ce temps vous étiez devenu fou.

-Ah, oui, je sais, il faudrait que je me traite, mais il y a des choses plus importantes pour le moment. Alors, tu acceptes ?

-Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris dit Voldemort.

Deux secondes plus tard, il était debout, la baguette tendue vers Mars.

-C'est MA forteresse. Je suis plus puissant que vous. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi. Je suis votre supérieur, et je le resterai.

-Ah bon. C'est pour ça que tu me vouvoies depuis tout à l'heure.

-Mars, je ne sais pas si vous comprenez votre situation, mais je n'ai qu'à prononcer une phrase et vous êtes morts.

-Essayez, pour voir.

Voldemort toisa l'autre mage.

-Avada Ked…

-Mais avant, il faudrait mieux que je te prévienne d'une chose.

D'un geste, mars écarta sa cape et sortit son long bâton, faisant office de baguette magique.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Vois-tu, lorsque je suis allé visiter Potter et ses petits amis, ils m'on fait cadeau, involontairement peut-être, d'un objet qui t'intéresserait peut-être…

Au bout de son bâton, la petite pierre bleue se mit à briller

-C'est… C'est…

-L'éclat de Crystal, oui.

Voldemort approcha lentement sa main, comme hypnotisé à la vue de l'objet de ses désirs.

-Pas touche, fit Mars en assénant un coup de bâton sur les doigts de Voldemort, qu'il retira aussitôt.

-Comment l'avez-vous eu ? s'exclama le mage noir.

-Je te l'ai dit, ils m'en ont presque fait cadeau. Et tu veux savoir qui est à l'intérieur ? ajouta Mars avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est… non… ça ne peut pas être…

-C'est le concierge de Poudlard, oui.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

-Le… concierge ?

Mars se mit encore une fois à rire.

-Rien de tel qu'un brin d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère !

-Qui est enfermé à l'intérieur ? dit Voldemort, toujours sérieux

-Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore ? Sérieusement ?

-Oui, sérieusement. Tu vois maintenant qu'il ne servait à rien de m'attaquer ?

Voldemort restait silencieux, contemplant la petite pierre bleue qui brillait toujours au bout du bâton.

-Ça veut dire que… l'autre est sortit ?

-Oui, et il veut te tuer.

Mars sourit à Voldemort comme un père aurait sourit à un fils dont il aurait été fier.

-Alors, votre offre… ?

-Je veux tes géants.

-Mes géants ? Seulement ça ?

-Non. Je veux Flamme.

-Mon dragon ?

-Mon dragon. C'est moi qui te l'avais offert.

-Oui, je me rappelle.

-Tu l'as toujours ?

-Elle vie dans les hautes montagnes d'Australie. Elle s'y est réfugiée lors de ma chute…

-D'accord. J'irai la chercher.

-C'est tout ce que vous voulez ? Un dragon et une colonie de géants ?

-Pour le moment, oui. Et je voudrais pouvoir quitter l'aire du mur.

-D'accord. Parfait. C'est vraiment tout ce que vous voulez ?

-Pour le moment, oui, répéta Mars.

Le mage habillé de rouge se leva.

-Bon, je te quitte. Prend soin de toi, mon fils.

-A…Attendez ! Quand est-ce que je l'aurai ?

-Quand je jugerai que tu le mérites. Je vais avoir besoin de ta coopération pendant un certain temps, et ensuite je te donnerai le Crystal.

-Me…Merci ! s'exclama Voldemort.

-Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de t'attaquer. Poudlard est ton affaire, et ce qu'il en adviendra m'importe peu.

-Bien.

-Aussi, ajouta Mars en tirant un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche, je te conseille de faire ce rituel… Ce serait peut-être mieux pour toi si tu reprenais une apparence… humaine…

Mars tendit le parchemin à Voldemort et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il annonça :

-Je serai de retour dans trois jours. D'ici là, je veux les géants prêts à m'obéir. Et tâche d'être sage, mon fils.

Puis il quitta la forteresse. Voldemort resta un moment béat, repassant dans sa tête tout cet entretien, puis fit appeler Queudver et l'envoya immédiatement s'occuper des géants.

Il allait peut-être enfin avoir l'éclat de Crystal, et lorsqu'il l'aurait, ce ne serait pas le pays, mais tout le monde qui serait à sa merci !

Désolé pour le retard, je suis pas fier de moi du tout du tout… ça fait quoi… 2 mois que j'ai publié ? aawawawawa… vraiment désolé, je vais essayer de plus recommencer.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs & revieweures et particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont fait de la pression… j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Bon, avant de me le faire demander, NON, Mars est pas le papa à voldemort.

Et comme il y avait bcp de " Voldemort " et de " Dumbledore " dans le chapitre, ça se peut que j'en ai inversé, mais vous êtes habitués…

Bonne année tout le monde 

MPZT


	40. Alohomora

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 40

Alohomora

Celui qui eût quitté le Terrier quelques mois auparavant et qui y fut revenu ces temps-ci, pendant cette période de crise sociale, y eût trouvé un grand changement. Au lieu de cet air de vie, d'aisance et de bonheur presque palpable; au lieu de ces visages souriants se montrant derrière les rideaux des fenêtres, de ces bruits bienveillants provenant du salon et de ces odeurs appétissantes arrivant de la cuisine, il eut remarqué, dès la première vue, quelque chose de triste et de mort. Dans cette salle à manger morne et déserte, on ne retrouvait plus de ces enfants enjoués et de ces parents comblés que Molly Weasley, assise à la table, tapant anxieusement du pied et jetant de frénétiques coups d'œil à l'horloge magique indiquant l'endroit où se trouvaient chacun des membres de la famille.

Elle attrapa une lettre pliée en quatre sur la table et la lut plusieurs fois. Où était son mari? Il fallait absolument qu'Arthur arrive vite parce qu'elle sentait que si elle restait seule plus longtemps elle allait littéralement exploser. 

Un craquement se fit entendre. Soulagée, Molly courut jusqu'à l'entrée à la rencontre de son mari – seulement, ce n'était pas son mari qui venait d'apparaître.

-Bill! Oh, comment vas-tu? S'exclama-t-elle en serrant son fils aîné contre elle. Je ne t'attendais pas!

-Moi je vais bien, mais toi, comment vas-tu? Tu as l'air bouleversée…

-…Oui… Où est ton père?

-Papa est pris au ministère. Il en a encore pour quelques heures au moins, et il n'est pas certain de pouvoir rentrer ce soir.

-Ah…

Madame Weasley fit quelques pas dans l'entrée, l'air anéantie.

-Maman, tu es certaine que ça va…?

-Oh, Bill… fit-elle en attrapant le bras de son fils. C'est catastrophique… Viens voir un peu, dit sa mère en le menant jusque dans la salle à manger qu'elle venait de quitter.

Là, elle lui tendit le fameux rouleau de parchemin. Le jeune homme le déroula et le lut avec un air sévère.

_Bonjour Arthur,_

_                                Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus adressé à vous, mais, n'ayez crainte, je ne vous avais pas oublié. Je vais aller droit au but : tout d'abord, j'exige que toute résistance cesse et que vous oubliiez le groupe que vous êtes en train de former. Oui, je suis au courant, et vous aurez beau chercher par quel moyen je le suis, vous ne le trouverez jamais. Alors, je vous demande simplement d'abandonner la formation du groupe rebelle et de laisser votre cher ministre de la magie faire son travail. Je doute qu'il ait sérieusement besoin de vous. Non? Je m'attendais bien à cette réponse. Par conséquent, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous apprendre que votre fille est toujours en mon pouvoir, et que je pourrais en faire ce que je veux. Oui, Molly, c'est vrai. Je sais très bien que vous lisez aussi, et j'en profite pour vous féliciter. Vous avez très bien élevé votre fille, bien qu'elle reste un peu distante sur certains points qui m'intéressent… Enfin, tout ça pour vous demander d'arrêter toute résistance. Le choix vous appartient._

_Ensuite, je vous écris dans un autre but très précis : j'ai besoin que vous retrouviez Mr et Mme Granger pour moi. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de les tuer, mais peut-être l'aurai-je envers votre fille si mon souhait n'est pas réalisé… Même que plusieurs de  mes fidèles serviteurs m'ont confié qu'ils la trouvaient très jolie… Enfin, ça ne regarde que vous. Si vous tenez le moindrement à votre unique fille, vous suivrez mes ordres. Et si vous pensez que je bluffe, ce qui serait très facile de ma part, réfléchissez au fait que j'ai fini de rassembler mes armées et que j'ai Poudlard entièrement sous mon emprise… Aussi, je tiens à vous mentionner que Dumbledore est mort. _

_J'espère avoir très vite une réponse favorable, et je pense que la petite Ginny sera du même avis…_

_À très bientôt,_

_Cordialement,_

_                                                                                                                             Voldemort_

Bill resta un moment silencieux, ébranlé par ces nouvelles.

-Ginny …

Son regard alla à l'horloge magique, qu'il contempla avec incrédulité pendant un moment.

-Mais… pourquoi…?

L'aiguille «_Ginny__ » _était, comme à son habitude, pointée vers  l'endroit aurait normalement dû figurer le 9, c'est-à-dire  sur la mention « Poudlard ».

-Pourquoi l'horloge indique-t-elle qu'elle est à Poudlard? Tu-Sais-Qui ment?

-Oh, Bill… fit Molly en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais tellement pas… Si ce qu'il raconte est vrai, si Dumbledore est mort… 

La mère et le fils restèrent un long moment enlacés silencieusement, se réconfortant mutuellement.

-Maman… l'aiguille de Ron… 

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda Molly en se retournant vivement, une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

L'aiguille portant la mention « _Ron_ » était maintenant placée entre « Poudlard » et « Autre ».

-Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…? Non… ça ne peut tout de même pas…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Molly se mit à faire les cent pas, jetant de fréquents regards à l'horloge.

-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! Ron n'est tout de même pas…?

-Oh, mon chéri… s'exclama miss Weasley,  de chaudes larmes coulant sur ses joues. Tout ce que ça peut vouloir dire, c'est que Ron n'est plus sur cette planète!

********************

-Si il ne se passe pas quelque chose bientôt, je crois que je vais mourir d'ennuie! S'exclama Elisa en baillant. Qu'ils nous libèrent ou qu'ils nous tuent, peu importe, mais vite, qu'ils se décident!

-Personnellement, je trouve qu'on est plutôt bien traité, dit Ron en attrapant un petit fruit exotique qu'il porta à sa bouche.

-On s'en fou de ce que tu penses, rétorqua Elisa. On a vraiment rien à faire et c'est moche.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en continua sa dégustation. Comment avait-il pu être amoureux… non même ami avec une fille pareille?

On leur avait apporté de la nourriture et de l'eau quelques heures plus tôt, puis on avait veillé à la fourniture de couvertures.

-C'est hier soir qu'on en aurait eu besoin, avait marmonné Elisa.

L'unique jeune fille du groupe était d'humeur massacrante. Elle se plaignait de tout et de rien, tantôt blâmant les autres – en particulier Ron – de ne rien faire pour essayer de se sortir de là, tantôt leur demandant d'arrêter de chercher puisque de toute façon ça ne mènerait à nulle part.

Neville s'était éveillé pendant la nuit au grand soulagement de tous qui commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils n'avaient par contre toujours aucune nouvelle d'Aranwë et de Tom, ni de Troyan. 

-Ron, tu aurais sérieusement besoin de te laver, lança la jeune fille en passant à côté de lui.

Il soupira, mais ne répondit rien.

-Oh, lâche-le un peu, marmonna Neville. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

Elisa lui lança un regard très significatif, et le jeune homme se tut.

-Quelqu'un a jeu de cartes? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mais oui, tout le monde pense à  emmener un jeu de carte quand ils visitent une nouvelle planète! Voyons, pourquoi n'y a-t-on pas pensé?! Ironisa Ron.

-Parce que tu es idiot.

-Plus ça va, plus tu me fait penser à Rogue.

-Rogue est mort.

-Je sais.

Elisa allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'un grand fracas les fit tous sursauter. Harry se leva d'un bond et porta instinctivement sa main à sa poche pour attraper sa baguette magique, mais il ne l'avait plus. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et quelques instants plus tard, une elfe, seule, faisait son apparition devant leur cellule. Elle les observa pendant un moment, l'œil curieux et l'air soucieux. Puis, après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de leur prison, elle prononça très lentement et avec difficulté :

-Bonjour.

Les quatre jeunes gens ouvrirent la bouche, ébahis.

-Euh… Bon…Bonjour… balbutia Neville.

-Vous parlez notre langue? s'exclama Elisa en collant son front entre deux barreaux pour regarder l'elfe de plus prêt.

-Moi…ancien langue…pa…pa

-Parler?

-Parler!

Elisa se retourna vers les trois garçons, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit qu'on s'en sortirait!

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, Harry soupira et Neville se racla la gorge.

-Toi arriver ancien mai…maison?

-Oui! S'empressa de répondre Elisa. On vient de la Terre! On est venu ici pour vous demander de nous aider parce que Voldemort veut conquérir le monde et qu'on a besoin d'avoir des soldats parce qu'il a bâti un mur invisible autour de l'école et qu'il compte nous attaquer avec ses armées!

Si l'elfe avait connu ce mot-là, sa réponse aurait certainement été « Hein?? » mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête avec un air de totale incompréhension.

-Comprendre… moi non… comprendre parler vite plus… moins vite… parler…

-Vous voulez que je parle moins vite? Demanda la jeune fille tout aussi rapidement que précédemment.

L'elfe se contenta de pencher la tête vers la droite et de regarder Elisa comme on aurait regardé un poisson rouge en train de faire du ski. 

-Comprendre… non…

-Elisa, tais-toi, lança Ron. Si elle part parce que tu parles trop vite…

La jeune fille lui fit une grimace, mais se tut.

-Est-ce que vous me comprenez? Demanda Harry en articulant aussi bien que possible et en insistant sur chacun des mots.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes ici? Continua Harry, toujours de la même façon.

-On dire moi –elle fit une pause– que  hommes et ancienne langue être ici. Moi venir parce que… moi savoir ancienne langue parler.

-Qui « on »? s'enquit Neville.

-Calomihetar !

-Ça doit être leur roi… ou leur chef… dit Ron.

-Calomihetar dire moi  venir voir hommes… dire dangereux.

-Ils pensent qu'on est dangereux! S'exclama Elisa, ce qui fit sauter de surprise l'elfe. 

-Ça va, je pense qu'on avait compris, marmonna Ron.

-Et vous pensez qu'on est dangereux?

-Moi penser que vous pas dangereux. Mais autres penser et Calomihetar écouter autres…

-Mais pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyé, alors?

-Lui vouloir connaître raisons vous ici.

Les quatre humains s'interrogèrent du regard. Devaient-ils parler d'Aranwë? Le demi-elfe leur avait bien dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de revenir sur Atlas…

-Aranwë? Demanda l'elfe au bout d'un moment.

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Moi savoir que gentil Aranwë reviendrait. Moi savoir qu'il aiderait humains. Aranwë toujours être gentil. Moi être mère de Aranwë.

-Vous êtes sa mère?!? S'exclama Elisa.

L'elfe hocha simplement la tête, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. 

-Moi faire pacte avec vous. Moi faire vous libre si vous dire moi où être Aranwë.

Harry avala bruyamment sa salive.

-On ne sait pas où il est.

Le sourire de l'elfe disparut.

-Pas savoir du tout? Pas connaître où il être?

-…non.

L'elfe baissa la tête, l'air très déçue.

-Il est quelque part sur la planète, mais on ne sait pas où.

L'elfe hocha la tête.

-Moi faire possible pour aider vous. Mais moi rien promettre. Moi revenir…demain. Demain. Moi chercher Aranwë et parler à Calomihetar.

L'elfe se retourna et fit quelque pas vers la sortie.

-Attendez! Cria Elisa. Pouvez-vous au moins vous dire votre nom?!

-…Alohomora, murmura l'elfe.

Puis elle disparut dans l'angle du couloir.

-C'est son nom?! Dit Neville. Wow…

Ce qui arriva ensuite se passa très vite. Il y eut un cri, puis le bruit d'un corps s'affaissant. On entendit une sorte de piétinement, puis quelqu'un qui courait, et, juste après, Troyan fit son apparition en criant :

-Et voilà votre sauveur, j'ai nommé Troyan!

Devant l'air confus des quatre humains emprisonnés, le centaure ajouta :

-Ben quoi, vous m'applaudissez pas?

-T…Troyan… commença Harry, paniqué.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?

-De tuer l'elfe, pourquoi? 

-Tu… Tu l'as tuée?

-Oui, je crois. En tout cas, je l'ai bien amochée. Mais à ce que je vois, ça ne vous rend pas très heureux…

-TU L'AS TUÉE?!?

-Je viens de te le dire, Harry. Pourquoi cries-tu?

-Je vais l'égorger, dit Elisa.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vous laisse pas sortir. Mais pourquoi vous mettre dans tous ces états? Ce n'est qu'une elfe, après tout!

-C'est la mère d'Aranwë!

-Ah…

-Elle allait nous faire sortir d'ici!

-Et bien je vais le faire à sa place, dit le petit centaure.

-Mais on va se retrouver illégaux! Poursuivit Harry. La tuer et se sauver après, c'est…

-Si vous êtes en prison, c'est probablement que vous l'étiez déjà, alors…

-Sortons d'ici avant qu'on nous surprenne, dit Ron, resté jusqu'à présent muet.

-Bien, fit Troyan. Mais je ne veux pas me faire pendre ensuite…

-On verra ça plus tard, marmonna Elisa.

Troyan s'avança près de la porte, et après un moment de silence à observer l'entrée de la cellule, il

-Ah, zut… La serrure est un peu haute pour moi, fit Troyan.

Harry soupira.

-Tu es mieux de trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici et vite, menaça Elisa.

-Je n'accepterai pas qu'on me parle sur ce ton, dit Troyan en faisant quelques pas craintifs vers l'arrière.

-Troyan…

-Non. Je ne vous fais plus confiance. Vous allez me tuer dès que je vous aurai libéré. Tant pis. Je vous laisse là. Adieu!

Quelques instants plus tard, le centaure avait disparu à l'angle du mur et l'on entendait plus que le bruit de ses sabots martelant le sol tandis qu'il se sauvait à l'extérieur.

Les quatre adolescents restèrent debout, immobiles et bouches bées à la vue de leurs deux seuls espoirs apparents de sortir vivant de toute cette histoire disparaître d'un seul coup.

Chapitre nul… encore… en tout cas… merci aux revieweurs

Me suis fait du fun au premier paragraphe ^_^ mais cé duuuuur d'écrire de même… je recommencerai plus


	41. La Terre appelle la Lune

HP et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 41

La Terre appelle la Lune

Les heures qui suivirent la venue de Troyan parurent des années aux quatre adolescents toujours enfermés dans leur prison. L'attente était insupportable. Troyan avait-il réellement tué Alohomora?

Un silence angoissant régnait. Même Elisa avait cessé de se plaindre. Harry faisait les cent pas, jetant des regards impatients vers le long corridor sombre où avait disparut le petit centaure. Tendant l'oreille, il tenta de percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un faible bruit, mais un bruit qui lui aurait prouvé que l'elfe était encore en vie. Mais rien ne lui parvint, le plongeant plus profondément encore dans le désespoir. Il soupira, alla s'asseoir dans un coin, puis se releva tout de suite, incapable de rester immobile.

Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un viendrait. Tôt ou tard, on découvrirait Alohomora morte. Et en suite, ce serait leur tour de mourir… Et tout ça à cause de Troyan! Non mais quelle idée qu'avait eue Sirius lorsqu'il le lui avait offert! Et maintenant, il tuait la mère d'Aranwë, qui était sur le point de les faire libérer et de retrouver son fils depuis si longtemps perdu…

__

"Ha…Harry?"

"Hermione?!?" répondit-il, attrapant par réflexe son émeraude qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

__

"Harry! Enfin! Depuis le temps que j'essaie de te rejoindre…"

Voyant l'air que prenait Harry, ses trois compagnons s'étaient retournés vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

__

"Est-ce que vous allez bien? Vous êtes avec les elfes? Comment vont Ron? Et Elisa? Et Aranwë, comment…"

"Hermione," coupa Harry, _" je m'ennuie de toi…"_

"Oh, Harry, moi aussi… "

Elisa, Neville et Ron observaient toujours Harry avec incrédulité. Ce dernier leur montra son émeraude, qu'il tenait bien fermement dans son poing.

__

"Mais, s'il-te-plaît, répond-moi avant que je meure d'angoisse, comment allez-vous?"

"…Passe-moi Sirius, s'il-te-plaît"

"Mais Harry!"

"Passe-moi Sirius!" s'exclama Harry.

__

"D…D'accord…"

"Je t'aime"

Harry sentit la communication coupée.

-C'était Hermione, fit Harry aux trois autres.

-Comment elle va? S'empressa de demander Ron.

Harry allait répondre lorsque la voix de Sirius se fit entendre dans sa tête.

__

"Harry?"

"Sirius?"

"Ah, Harry, on se faisait du souci… comment ça va, là haut? "

"…Mal"

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite.

__

"Comment, mal?"

"Pour ne rien te cacher, voilà trois jours qu'on est pris en prison, Elisa, Ron, Neville et moi. Troyan a tué la mère d'Aranwë qui était notre seule chance de sortir d'ici et il s'est sauvé, on n'a plus nos baguettes ni ma cape d'invisibilité. Et on n'a pas non plus de nouvelles d'Aranwë et de Tom"

"Qu…Quoi?"

"Sirius, on va mourir!"

"Non, Harry, ne dit pas ça, tu ne vas pas mourir…"

"Quelles chances nous reste-t-il? Et même si on s'était sauvé avec Troyan! Comment pourrait-on revenir chez nous?!"

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il cherchait sans doute un moyen de raisonner son filleul.

__

"Les autres ont l'air encore de croire qu'on a des chances de s'en sortir" fit Harry en jetant un regard à sa sœur, dont les yeux bleus brillaient tandis qu'elle regardait Harry avec espoir. " Mais c'est certain qu'il n'y en a plus"

"Écoute, Harry…"

"Oui, quoi? Qu'il faut que je reste fort? Qu'il y a encore des chances pour nous de s'en sortir? On ne peut pas avoir toujours de la chance. Si on est encore vivant maintenant ce n'est que par pur hasard!"

"Ne dit pas ça, Harry…"

"Je veux que tu le dise à Hermione. Je veux que tu lui dises que je ne la reverrai plus jamais, mais que je l'aimerai toujours. Je veux que tu lui dises la vérité. Je veux que tu lui dise qu'on va mourir"

"Tu ne vas pas mourir!"

"…"

"Écoute, Harry, croit ce que tu veux, mais ne vas pas décourager les autres! Tu dis qu'ils ont encore de l'espoir, laisse-le leur! "

"…Comme tu veux"

"Et promet-moi une chose. Une seule chose. Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes. Je ne veux pas que baisses les bras. Lutte jusqu'à la fin, quelle qu'elle soit, mais lutte!"

"…"

"Promet-le moi, Harry. Fais-le pour moi."

"…D'accord. Je ne dirai rien aux autres de ce que je pense et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour m'en sortir. Maintenant, à ton tour de me promettre quelque chose. Parle à Hermione"

"D'accord, je lui parlerai."

"Ne lui cache rien. Je veux qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir"

"…D'accord"

"Merci, Sirius"

"Je te repasse Hermione?"

"Non. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui parler…"

Il y eut un moment où aucun du parrain et du filleul ne dirent mot, puis Harry dit:

__

"Adieu, Sirius"

"Au revoir, Harry. Ne dit pas Adieu"

Harry ne répondit pas et glissa sa pierre dans sa poche.

-Alors? Demanda Ron.

-Oh, tout va bien. Hermione vous salut.

Et, sans un mot de plus, Harry alla s'asseoir contre les barreaux et ferma les yeux. Il était soulagé d'avoir pu parler avec Sirius. Il pouvait maintenant mourir en paix.

********************

-Hermione, tu es sûre que tu prends la bonne décision?

La jeune fille, après avoir brièvement parlé à Harry, était descendue rejoindre Lavande et Ginny. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il l'appellerait lorsqu'il aurait fini avec son filleul. Entre temps, éclaircir le mystère de Miss Teigne lui changerait les idées.

-Oui, Ginny, répondit-elle.

-Mais c'est Rusard dont il s'agit! Insista Lavande.

-Justement. Qui est-ce qui peut nous donner des renseignements sur lui, sinon lui-même?

-Son chat, plaisanta Lavande.

Hermione soupira, puis se retourna vers les deux autres filles.

-C'est pour son chat qu'on va le voir, dit-elle.

-Que TU vas le voir, rectifia Lavande.

-Vous ne venez pas?

-Moi si, dit Ginny. 

-Aller où? fit une voix derrière Hermione.

-Ah, salut Draco, s'empressa de dire Ginny en s'approchant du garcon. Comment ça va?

-Aller où? répéta Draco, ignorant totalement Ginny qui prit un air déçu.

-Elles vont voir Rusard parce que Hermione croit Miss Teigne responsable du meurtre de hier, répondit d'un ton détaché Lavande.

Hermione vira au rouge devant le regard moqueur de Draco à son intention.

-Tu crois ça? Fit-il en souriant.

-Euh… oui. En fait, je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que je vais le voir.

-Tu nous accompagnes? Proposa Ginny.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

-…D'accord, répondit Draco.

Hermione haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin, les trois autres sur les talons.

-Ah, tien, tu as changé d'avis, lança-t-elle à Lavande.

-Je n'ai pas le droit?

-Au fait, Draco, ajouta-t-elle, tu n'as plus besoin de gorilles?

-Ça va, Hermione, tu peux rire de moi, je le mérite.

Elle haussa le sourcil, mais ne répondit rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le bureau de Rusard, au rez-de-chaussée, et Hermione, après une courte hésitation, frappait délicatement la porte du bureau.

-Oh, professeur Lupin, je vous attendais! Fit le concierge en ouvrant la porte. 

Quand il vit que ce n'était pas Lupin, mais quatre adolescents qui venaient le voir, il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Grogna-t-il en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau

-On voulait simplement venir vous parler un peu, dit Hermione d'une petite voix en faisant quelques pas dans le bureau tandis que les autres restaient dans le cadre de porte.

-Me parler, dit-il. Me parler.

Puis il se mit à rire ironiquement. Ça ne devait pas être arrivé souvent que des élèves viennent le voir pour "simplement venir lui parler un peu".

-Est-ce qu'on peut entrer? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, fit-il en s'écrasant dans son fauteuil.

Les trois autres rentrèrent dans le bureau. Draco referma la porte derrière lui, puis ils prirent tous les trois place sur les chaises que leur désignait Rusard.

-Alors, que voulez-vous me demander? Demanda-t-il. 

-Eh bien… C'est à propos de votre chatte, dit Hermione.

-Ah! Enfin quelqu'un qui s'en soucit! S'exclama Rusard, qui semblait finalement heureux de cette visite inattendue.

-Euh oui… Alors comme ça elle a disparue? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, vous l'avez entendu, vous étiez là quand j'ai porté plainte. Mais ce crétin de Lupin ne fait rien pour la retrouver. Il ne semble pas que c'est d'une importance vitale…

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ginny.

-Une… importance vitale dîtes-vous?

-Oui! Qui va la nourrir si je ne suis plus là? Qui va s'occuper d'elle?

-Bonne question! Lança Lavande.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

-Après s'être fait attaqué par ce monstre… Drula, qu'il s'appelait? Enfin, après qu'on ait frôlé la mort, elle et moi, et qu'on ait été traité, elle s'est sauvée.

-Et vous savez pourquoi?

-Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Dîtes, monsieur Rusard, vous êtes un Cracmol, n'est-ce pas?

-Comment savez-vous cela?! S'offusqua-t-il en se redressant. Que me voulez-vous?

-Euh, rien… je suis désolée…

Rusard observa le petit groupe avec dédain.

-Vous vouliez savoir autre chose? Finit-il par dire.

-Est-ce que votre chatte a déjà montré des signes anormaux, peu communs aux autres animaux? Demanda Hermione.

-Mais bien sûr! Répondit le concierge. Elle a toujours été supérieurement intelligente. En plus, elle et moi on se comprend.

-Comment, vous vous comprenez?

-On communique. Elle me comprend et m'écoute quand je lui dis de faire quelque chose.

-Ah…

-Autre chose? Demanda Rusard. Au fait, pourquoi me demandez-vous tout ça? Vous avez une piste? Vous savez où est ma tendre chatte?

-Non, monsieur, répondit Hermione, songeuse. Ça va être tout, merci. 

-Si on la voit, on vous prévient, dit Ginny.

Puis les quatre adolescents sortirent en silence.

-Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Demanda Hermione.

-Que tu es aussi folle que lui, répondit nonchalamment Lavande.

-Je suis désolée, Hermione, dit Ginny, mais je crois que Lavande a raison. Pourquoi est-ce que Miss Teigne serait nécessairement coupable? C'est un chat! Il y a tout un tas de chats dans le château. Et ce n'est pas parce que Rusard la considère comme une vraie personne que c'en est une!

Hermione interrogea Draco du regard. Celui-ci détourna les yeux.

-Et puis, même si c'était elle, que pourrait-on faire? Personne ne sait où elle est?

Hermione se rendit, suivie par le groupe, jusqu'au couloir du deuxième étage, là où avait été commis le meurtre la veille. C'était une élève de deuxième année, Nathalie McDonald, qui avait malheureusement été la victime.

-Tous ces morts depuis le retour de Voldemort, ça me dégoûte, dit Lavande.

À ce moment là surgit du mur le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde.

-Mimi! S'exclama Hermione en sursautant.

-Salut, fit-elle.

-C'est toi, Mimi Geignarde? Demanda Lavande. Tu sors de tes toilettes maintenant?

Mimi jeta un regard noir à Lavande.

-Oui, figure-toi donc! Dis, Hermione, où est Harry?

-Euh… 

Hermione baissa les yeux.

-Partit loin… Très loin…

-Ah bon…

-Pourquoi, il y a un problème?

-Non… Enfin, oui, mais je doute que tu sois capable de le résoudre.

C'était la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire à Hermione.

-C'est quoi le problème? Fit-elle en toisant Mimi.

-Mais le roux, il est pas là non plus?

-Non.

-Alors viens.

Ginny, Lavande, Hermione et Draco suivirent Mimi dans sa toillette. Dès que Ginny y fut entrée, elle devint livide et chancela. La jeune fille attrapa le bras de Draco, toute tremblante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Lavande.

-C'est… c'est la Chambre des Secrets! S'exclama Ginny, sur le bord de la syncope. Elle a été réouverte!

-C'est ce que je disais, marmonna Mimi. Il y a un petit problème.

^_^

J'espère que vous avez apprécié… il était déjà mieux que l'autre non?

Il est pas super long, je sais, et puis il a mis quand même assez de temps à venir, mais au moins il est venu…

Ah oui, au fait, juste pour que ce soit clair, Sirius a pas encore parlé à Hermione pour Harry.

Sandrine Lupin : :D :D :D tu aimes Troyan *sautille* merci !! ^_^ Alors comme ça toi tu penses que les Weasley vont pas livrer les Granger à Voldy? C'est vrai ce serait pas leur genre, mais même pour leur fille …? Lol en tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé.

Louna : lool dis-moi pas que tu l'aimes pas toi non plus?! Mais Troyan il était même pas supposé être méchant au début! Vous l'avez détesté sans raison alors moi ben j'ai essayé de vous en trouver une! *boude* en tout cas tu diras à steph merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et reviewé :P

LeDjiNn : loll j'riais en lisant ton review… tu lui tordrais vraiment le coup ? ) entk merci bcp


	42. La Chambre des Secrets

Fanny Radcliffe : j'ai écrit ce chapitre juste après avoir lu ton review… j'espere que c'est assez vite pour cette fois-ci ;) mais sinon je te promets de me dépêcher… merci bcp d'avoir reviewé

LeDjiNn : lool un boulet… si on veut lol… en tout cas merci beaucoup… 'content que t'ai aimé ça… et voici la suite!

Louna : oooooooon rusard a insulté ton petit remy à toi! Que de tristesse! Mais dis pas a wolfy de manger troyan :( je l'aime moua il a pas fini son rôle dans l'histoire ^^ pi tes chaps ont INTÉRÊT a venir !! :p

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 42

La chambre des Secrets

__

-C'est ce que je disais, marmonna Mimi. Il y a un petit problème.

Cette courte phrase, bien que prononcée à mi-voix, résonna dans la pièce silencieuse, son terrible écho se répercutant sur les murs comme pour accentuer la gravité de la situation.

-Que… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Lavande d'une voix tremblante en contemplant l'entrée de la chambre.

Il y avait, à la place de ce qui semblait être un lavabo, un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser.

-Vous n'y allez pas? Demanda Mimi. Harry et le roux l'avaient fait, eux.

-Je… Je ne remettrai jamais les pieds là-dedans, murmura Ginny, s'aggripant de plus belle à Draco.

-Allez! Allez! Les pressa Mimi. La vie de quelqu'un est peut-être en danger!

Lavande, Draco et Hermione s'interrogèrent du regard.

-Je ne veux pas y aller, dit Lavande. Je… J'ai peur!

-On a tous peur, dit Draco, plus sombre que jamais.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez! S'écria Mimi.

-J'y vais, lança Draco, repoussant Ginny.

-Non! Échappa la jeune fille en lui attrapant le poignet.

-J'y vais, répéta-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas y aller seul.

-J'irai avec toi! S'exclama Hermione en brandissant le poing.

-Non, Hermione, tu ne peux pas. Tu es enceinte.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, je…

-J'ai besoin que Ginny vienne avec moi.

-Non! S'écria-t-elle, faisant quelques pas vers l'arrière. Je… Je ne peux pas retourner là-dedans… Je…

-Ginny…

-Non!

-Tu es la seule qui y soit déjà descendu parmi nous… J'ai besoin de toi…

-Non. Je n'irai pas!

Elle jeta un regard de détresse à Hermione, qui restait là, muette, son regard allant de Ginny à Draco.

-Je vais prévenir Lupin! S'exclama tout d'un coup Lavande en courant à l'extérieur des toilettes.

-Hermione, va avec elle, commanda Draco.

Elle hésita un moment, puis murmurant un "courage!" à Ginny, elle se lança à la poursuite de Lavande.

Ginny et Draco se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis la jeune fille détourna les yeux.

-On a qu'à attendre les adultes… proposa-t-elle en regardant le plancher.

-Non. Pas le temps. Peut-être quelqu'un est-il déjà entrain de mourir…

Ginny prit une grande inspiration, puis, expirant avec force, elle déclara:

-D'accord. Allons-y.

Draco lui sourit.

-C'est parce que je suis avec toi, fit-elle.

Puis, rejetant quelques mèches rousses derrière ses oreilles, elle sortit sa baguette et se jeta dans le trou. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la carte des maraudeurs que lui avait confiée Harry, puis s'assurant que Hermione et Lavande étaient en chemin, il passa les jambes dans le tuyau.

-C'est la dernière fois que je m'occupe de leurs affaires… marmonna-t-il.

Et il s'engagea dans l'interminable descente qui le mènerait à la légendaire Chambre des Secrets.

Ginny avait l'impression de dévaler un toboggan sans fin, obscur et visqueux. Elle apercevait de chaque côté d'autres tuyaux qui partaient dans toute sorte de directions. Secouée dans tous les sens, elle regrettait maintenant amèrement d'avoir accepté d'accompagner Draco.

Soudain, le tuyau redevint horizontal et Ginny fut projetée sur un sol humide fait de pierres. Elle précédait Draco de quelques secondes, qui faillit lui tomber dessus.

-Ça va, lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Oui…oui… murmura-t-elle.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Cette glissade, cette obscurité, ce tunnel, tout lui rappelait sa première année qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à oublier, à mettre de côté dans son esprit. Tant de nuits elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, effrayée par ce même cauchemar qui la hantait, celui où Tom Jedusor revenait… Et maintenant, elle avait l'impression de vivre ce rêve.

__

Harry a détruit le journal, ne cessait-elle de se répéter.

Draco ne pouvait se tenir debout, alors c'est accroupi qu'il hasarda quelques pas à travers le long couloir noir qui s'étendait devant eux.

-_Lumos! _Tu viens, Ginny? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, j'arrive.

Aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, elle suivit Draco, pataugeant presque dans les grandes flaques d'eau qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité du souterrain.

-On doit être sous le lac, remarqua le jeune homme en désignant la vase qui recouvrait les parois rocheuses du tunnel.

-Tu penses qu'il va y avoir… un basilic? Demanda Ginny, toute tremblante.

-Non, je ne crois pas, fit Draco, pas très convaincant.

-Et s'il y en avait un? Tu saurais le combattre, non?

-Je ne sais pas.

Ginny déglutit avec bruit, puis resta silencieuse, retournant dans sa tête toute sorte de situations. Et si c'était un piège? Peut-être que c'était justement pour les éliminer qu'on les avait envoyé dans la Chambre… À qui pouvait-on faire réellement confiance?

-C'est bizarre qu'on en arrive là, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de Draco. Tu permets? Demanda-t-elle en prenant sa main.

Draco rosit légèrement et serra la petite main de Ginny dans la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

-Que c'est bizarre… Après toute ces années de mutuel dédain entre nos deux familles… Tu sais que si tu n'étais pas là je serais morte de peur? Avec toi, je me sens en sécurité, tu te rends compte …? Qu'on en arrive là…!

Draco baissa les yeux.

-Tu as confiance en toi, n'est-ce pas?

-…Non.

Sa voix tremblait. Ginny le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle situation… Le test des Mangemorts, la Chambre des Secrets…

Ginny s'arrêta, regardant Draco avec incrédulité. Le grand, le beau, le fier Draco Malefoy était… découragé?!

__

Je vais mourir, pensa Ginny.

Elle s'approcha encore de Draco, et ils reprirent le chemin, silencieux.

-Si jamais tu entends du bruit, recommanda Draco, ferme les yeux.

Ginny comprit qu'il redoutait de voir apparaître devant eux un basilic. Bientôt, le tunnel se rétrécit et la jeune fille reconnut l'éboulement qui avait eu lieu trois ans plus tôt suite au sortilège de Lockhart. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à ces souvenirs.

Les deux compagnons se faufilèrent à travers le trou creusé par Ron pendant que Harry volait au secours de sa petite sœur, puis ils poursuivirent leur chemin, les nerfs à vif.

Où était dont la fin de ce maudit tunnel?

Enfin, après une dernière courbe, Ginny et Draco se retrouvèrent devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. D'énormes émeraudes scintillaient à la place de leurs yeux. Ginny pensa aussitôt à Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire? Demanda Draco, la gorge sèche.

Ginny laissa retomber la tête, sentant des larmes mouiller ses yeux. Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Elle avait affronté toutes ces peurs passées pour rien.

-Il faut parler fourchelangue, sanglota-t-elle.

Draco parut horrifié.

-Fourchelangue?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis passa un bras par-dessus les épaules de Ginny.

-Maudit Potter. Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais là quand c'est le temps?

********************

Hermione et Lavande arrivèrent, à bout de souffle, devant le bureau de Dumbledore maintenant occupé par Lupin, puis elles se mirent à marteler la porte verrouillée de coups.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre de l'autre côté, puis Lupin ouvrit la porte avec énergie.

-Qu'y a-t-il?! Que se passe-t-il?!

-C'est… C'est Ginny! Dit Hermione, parlant avec peine tant elle était essouflée.

-Et Draco! Ajouta Lavande.

-Ils sont… Ils sont…

Lupin les fit entrer dans le bureau et s'asseoir sur des chaises.

-Calmez-vous, et expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe, dit-il.

Une porte s'ouvrit et Sirius apparut dans la pièce, abordant un air paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

-C'est Ginny et Draco, parvint à articuler Lavande. Ils sont… Ils sont dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Sirius et Lupin échangèrent un regard.

-Dans la Chambre des Secrets!? Mais que font-ils là?! Où est-elle, cette chambre?

Hermione allait répondre lorsque Fumseck, qui se trouvait à ce moment-là sur son perchoir, poussa un cri strident et fila à toute vitesse vers la porte encore ouverte.

Sans hésiter, Sirius se lança à sa poursuite, suivit bientôt de Lupin et des deux adolescentes qui se remettaient à contrecœur à courir.

Ils débouchèrent dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, où les attendait Mimi, assise dans sa cabine.

-Ah, tien, en voilà d'autres! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant arriver Sirius.

Lupin, Hermione et Lavande arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard.

-C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'on se rend compte qu'on est pas en forme, marmonna Lavande en s'adossant au mur.

-Où est la chambre? demanda précipitamment Lupin.

-Mais là, dit simplement Mimi en désignant un lavabo.

-Où ça?

-C'est derrière ce lavabo, dit Mimi. Seulement, il faut parler fourchelangue pour l'ouvrir.

-Comment ça?! S'exclama Hermione. Elle s'est refermée?

-Oui. Un chat gris est arrivé, est passé dedans et le passage s'est fermé.

-Un chat gris !? s'écria Hermione en jetant un regard posé à Lavande.

-Merde! Lâcha Sirius. Il faut vraiment parler fourchelangue? Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens?

-Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

-Oh, Harry, soupira Hermione, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là?

********************

-Draco?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va mourir?

Draco ne répondit pas. Ginny prit ça pour un oui.

Ils étaient assis, l'un en face de l'autre, près de ce même mur où les serpents aux yeux d'émeraudes semblaient les observer à travers l'obscurité du tunnel. En voyant que le passage ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, ils étaient retournés au toboggan, mais rien à faire, ils n'avaient pas réussi à le remonter, même pas partiellement. Ils étaient donc revenus là, espérant voir arriver Lupin ou s'ouvrir le passage, mais après une heure d'attente, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils attendaient peut-être pour rien.

-Dis, Draco, fit d'une voix tremblante Ginny, puisque nous allons mourir, est-ce que tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

-Je…Je ne sais pas, dit la jeune fille, se sentant rougir malgré elle.

Draco pointa sa baguette toujours allumée vers elle, puis un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? Insista-t-il en souriant.

-Mais…Juste comme ça… dit Ginny. Étant donné que nous allons mourir, je pensais que…

-Mourir? Mais pourquoi dis-tu tout le temps que nous allons mourir?

-Parce que… parce que c'est le cas, non?

-Non, Ginny. Non, on va s'en sortir. Et on va vivre! S'écria-t-il en se levant, envahi d'une énergie nouvelle. Vivre comme jamais on a pu vivre! On sera sans souci, sans obligations! On sera puissant, on sera fort, enviés, redoutés… On sera les meilleurs!

-Draco! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes!

-Tu m'aimes, Ginny, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune fille échappa un petit cri.

-Allez, dis-le moi, Ginny, dis-moi que tu m'aimes!

-Je…Je…

-Ne veux-tu pas être libre? Ne veux-tu pas être enfin toi-même!

-Oui! Je t'aime Draco!

Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Me promets-tu que tu me suivras? Me promets-tu que tu viendras avec moi, peu importe où j'irai?

-Oui! Je te le promets!

Cette fois-ci, Draco, l'embrassa plus passionnément, plus longuement. Ginny se savait que penser. Sous l'émotion, sous la surprise, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme, puis, trop heureuse et trop bouleversée pour penser à autre chose, elle s'abandonna au baiser qu'elle avait si longtemps désiré.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ginny l'observa avec un mélange de désir et de peur. Draco. Draco Malefoy venait de l'embrasser, elle une Weasley. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lui promettre déjà?

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, dit Draco.

Un petit bruit les fit sursauter. Par réflexe, Ginny ferma les yeux.

-Ça…ça va, dit Draco. C'est seulement… un chat.

-Un chat?! Dit Ginny, cherchant des yeux le petit animal que prétendait avoir vu Draco. Miss Teigne! S'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant la chatte de Rusard.

Elle attrapa le bras de Draco et fit quelques pas vers l'arrière en repensant à tout ce que lui avait dit Hermione. Maintenant qu'elle retrouvait ce chat dans la Chambre des Secrets, elle regrettait ses plaisanteries et trouvait que ce qu'avançait son amie prenait méchamment du sens.

Par contre, Miss Teigne les ignora royalement en s'avança jusqu'au mur où les deux serpents entrelacés étaient toujours en place. Puis, au grand étonnement des deux adolescents, elle émit un genre de sifflement rauque et les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt. Les deux pans du mur s'écartèrent avec bruit, puis disparurent complètement, laissant la voie libre.

Ginny et Draco échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient décidés. Elle toute tremblante, lui hésitant à chaque pas, ils franchirent alors l'ouverture.

********************

Les deux compagnons débouchèrent à l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierres, autour desquels étaient enroulés de longs serpents sculptés, soutenaient le plafond, tout aussi noir que le reste de la pièce.

-Où est le chat? Murmura Ginny.

-Sais pas… bredouilla Draco.

Ils avancèrent lentement entre les piliers, l'oreille et les baguettes tendues, prêt à réagir au moindre bruit.

Soudain, rendus environ au milieu de la salle, un bruit leur arriva.

-Allez, mon petit minou, sois gentil et viens ici.

Ginny et Draco échangèrent un regard inquiet. C'était une voix assez enfantine, pas très grave.

-_Lumos! _Lança le jeune homme.

Le faisceau lumineux alla droit sur la personne qui avait parlé. Elle se retourna calmement, comme si elle avait attendue leur venue.

-Colin ?!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ginny s'élança vers son compagnon de classe, que jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginé être coupable de quoi que ce soit.

-Ginny, non! S'exclama Draco, essayant de la retenir.

Mais c'était trop tard. La jeune fille était arrivée jusqu'à Colin et ce dernier l'avait attrapée, la menaçant maintenant de sa baguette.

-Tien tien, Weasley, je te croyais plus maligne.

Ginny ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce garçon, son compagnon de classe, Colin Crivey…

-Mais c'est impossible! S'écria-t-elle.

-Il est sous Imperium, dit Draco.

-Très fort, Draco. 

-Mais… 

Ginny essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de Colin, mais celui-ci referma son étreinte et lui donna un coup de coude.

-Si tu ne veux pas mourir douloureusement, ne bouge pas.

-D…Draco! Cria Ginny.

Le jeune homme était paralysé. La baguette toujours tendue, il ne savait que faire.

-Alors, Draco, quel dilemme! Penses-tu que je tuerais vraiment ta bien-aimée?

Draco ouvrit la bouche. Comment savait-il? Ils avaient été espionnés? Ou bien…

-Pose ta baguette, commanda Colin.

Draco hésita un instant, puis la posa délicatement sur le sol.

-Voilà qui est raisonnable.

Colin tendit sa baguette vers Draco.

-_Endoloris !_

Ginny échappa un petit cri en voyant le jeune homme tomber sur ses genoux et se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

-Pas de cris, pas de pleurs… Tu est un fort, toi.

Puis il éclata d'un rire aigu et froid qui glaça le sang de Ginny.

Le sort cessa, Draco resta étendu sur le sol, en boule, toujours secoué de tremblements.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir vous faire subir ça, dit-il, mais ce n'est pas vous que j'attendais. Ce sont Remus Lupin et Sirius Black dont je dois me débarrasser.

Draco esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, mais Colin lui lança un autre Endoloris. Ginny ferma les yeux pour échapper à ce terrible spectacle.

Lorsque le sort cessa, Draco ne se releva pas et feignit l'évanouissement. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il a?! dit Ginny. Draco? DRACO ?!

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas.

-Tu… Tu l'as tué?! Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

-Possible, répondit simplement Colin.

Ginny se mit à se débattre de plus belle, le désespoir l'envahissant. Il fallait qu'elle soit fixée.

-Lâche-moi! Hurla-t-elle.

Colin lui asséna un autre coup de coude, plus fort que le premier. Ginny retint un cri de douleur.

-Allez, allez, calme-toi, ma petite petite Weasley. Il ne doit pas être mort. Enfin, pas encore. Tout ça dépendra de toi.

-Co…Comment ça?

-Tu vas aller chercher Lupin et Black et tu vas leur dire de venir ici, désarmés, s'ils tiennent à la vie de Draco.

__

Plan idiot, pensa Draco, _et je crois que je sais qui en est l'auteur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à gagner du temps…_

-Alors, tu y vas? Demanda Colin, sûr de lui.

-Mais… mais ça ne fonctionnera pas! S'écria Ginny.

-Oh, mais pourquoi pas? 

-Lupin et Sirius ne se sacrifieront jamais pour sauver Draco!

-Dans ce cas, il mourra, et d'autres élèves mourront, et ils finiront par voir qu'ils n'ont pas le choix.

-Mais Colin…!

-Je ne suis pas Colin, alors ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Qui es-tu, alors, fit Ginny, essayant de le faire parler.

-Tu ne le devinerais jamais.

Puis il se mit à rire encore une fois.

Draco profita de ce moment d'inattention pour passer à l'action.

-Elle non, mais moi si! S'exclama-t-il en attrapant sa baguette et en la tendant vers lui. _Expelliarmus_!

Colin lâcha Ginny sous la surprise et du faire un bond de côté pour éviter le sort de Draco. La jeune fille se mit à courir vers la sortie.

-NE BOUGE PLUS !!! cria Colin.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la baguette magique de Colin était tendue vers elle.

-Pose cette baguette, commanda Draco d'un ton autoritaire.

-Non, toi pose-là, sinon je tue ton amoureuse.

-Je te tuerais ensuite.

-Mais tu auras perdu ta tendre Weasley. Avada Kedavra!

Ginny échappa un petit cri.

-Tu ne réagit pas, Draco?

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on lance le sort, rétorqua-t-il. 

-Je sais. Je voulais voir ce que tu ferais.

-Avad…

-Draco, non! Coupa Ginny, toujours retournée. Ne le tue pas! Par pitié, ne le tue pas! Ce n'est pas lui, il est sous Imperium! 

Draco avala avec difficulté sa salive. Bien qu'il eût mille fois préféré voir Ginny en vie que Colin, elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, et il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Colin éclata encore une fois de ce rire aigu, froid, et diabolique.

-Étrange situation, mon cher Draco, n'est-ce pas?

********************

Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes des filles, Lupin, Sirius, Lavande et Hermione restaient muets, découragés. Mimi avait pour une fois quitté ses toilettes, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

-Qu'allons-nous faire? S'enquit Lavande.

Lupin et Sirius échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-S'il faut vraiment parler fourchelangue, nous n'avons plus grand chance de les sauver… avoua Lupin.

-À moins d'inviter le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même… ajouta Sirius.

Hermione soupira bruyamment. Ginny. Elle allait perde Ginny. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mauvais rêve? Toutes ces morts, tous ces crimes, toute cette souffrance… Qui serait le prochain condamné?

-Hermione… fit Sirius d'un ton mal assuré.

-Oui? Fit-elle sans lever les yeux du plancher.

-Il faudrait que je te parle…

-Ah, oui! Tu as des nouvelles de Harry et des autres!

-Euh… oui.

Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Lavande s'était aussi relevée, affichant un air inquiet.

-Eh bien… Harry m'a fait promettre de te dire la vérité… Alors je me lance: ils ne s'en sortiront pas.

Le visage de Hermione devint Livide. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Comment…Comment ça ils ne s'en sortiront pas? C'est une mauvaise blague, non? Ils ont Aranwë avec eux? Et Tom? Non? 

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? Insista Lavande, qui elle aussi tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Elisa, Neville, Ron et Harry se sont capturer et mettre en prison par les elfes.

-Comment ça ? répéta Hermione. Et Aranwë? Et Tom?

-Étant donné que Troyan est allé avec eux, ils se sont retrouvés dispersés sur la planète.

Hermione, voyant que Sirius avait peine à poursuivre, ne le pressa pas.

-Et qu'est-il arrivé ensuite, demanda Lavande sans prendre les mêmes précautions que Hermione.

-Troyan s'est sauvé… À ce que j'ai compris, ils ont rencontré la mère d'Aranwë, qui allait les faire sortir de là, mais le petit centaure l'a tuée… je n'ai pas très bien compris… et il s'est sauvé encore une fois… Maintenant, ils ont un meurtre sur les épaules et aucune nouvelle des deux autres.

Hermione et Lavande regardaient Sirius, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi.

-Ils… Ils vont les tuer? Demanda Lavande.

Sirius hocha péniblement la tête.

-D'après Harry, oui, dit-il avec difficulté.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer. Harry. Harry allait mourir. Son Harry.

Lavande n'avait guère meilleure allure. Lupin restait dans un coin silencieux.

-On ne peut rien faire pour leur venir en aide? Demanda Hermione.

-…Non. Il nous faudrait Mars, ou un autre elfe… dit Sirius.

C'était trop. Hermione éclata en sanglots et sortit de la pièce, bientôt imitée par Lavande.

-Que vas-tu faire, Sirius? Demanda Lupin en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Prier… Oh oui, prier, car c'est la dernière chose à faire… Prier Pour Harry, pour Elisa, prier pour la petite Ginny et Draco… Prier comme va le faire Hermione, comme le font sûrement Arthur et Molly… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier Dieu, s'il existe, parce que je te le dis, Remus, tout ce qu'il nous reste à espérer, c'est un miracle…

-Bonjour! Fit une petite voix aiguë.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Dobby venait de faire irruption dans les toilettes.

-Dobby est venu voir Mademoiselle Hermione, déclara le petit elfe de maison. Savez-vous où est Hermione, monsieur le parrain de Harry Potter?

Sirius et Lupin contemplèrent, perplexes, Dobby, tandis que celui-ci allait vérifier dans les cabines si Hermione y était.

-Hermione est sûrement dans sa salle commune, dit Lupin.

-Ah, bien monsieur. Dobby y coure. Dobby sait qu'elle a besoin du Fourchelangue, et Dobby sait où le trouver.

-Quoi?! S'exclama Sirius. Tu sais qui parle fourchelangue?

-Oui, Dobby le sait, monsieur.

-Qui? Qui?! 

-Suivez Dobby, monsieur, mais avant, allons chercher Mademoiselle Hermione.

Ils retrouvèrent en effet Hermione en route pour la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils luis exposèrent la situation, et aussitôt, séchant ses larmes et essayant de ne pas penser à Harry, elle accepta de suivre Dobby.

Le petit elfe les conduisit tranquillement vers les cachots.

-Dobby a découvert que monsieur pratiquait le fourchelangue pendant que Dobby venait faire la chambre de monsieur. Voilà, voilà, dit Dobby en les faisant entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards, dissimulée derrière un mur tout à fait ordinaire.

Les élèves se retournèrent sur leur passage, mais ne dirent rien. Il devait encore être arrivé quelque chose.

Dobby les conduisit dans un des dortoirs, où ils retrouvèrent…

-Goyle! Il sait parler fourchelangue? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, oui, Dobby l'a entendu le faire.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire? Demanda Sirius en s'approchant de l'élève.

Le Serpentard semblait être en transe. Il était immobile, la baguette levée, le regard plongé dans ce qui semblait être un miroir. Il avait l'air complètement indifférent au monde extérieur.

-Mais, ma parole! S'exclama Sirius. Il est en train de faire un Imperium! _Impedimenta!_

À ce qu'ils virent, Goyle ne sembla pas du tout affecté par le sort, mais l'effet du sortilège fut tout de même ressenti, à quelques kilomètres sous le lac.

********************

-Alors, Draco, comment on se sent, maintenant?

-Ferme-là, Goyle.

Colin prit un air surpris.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-C'est Goyle?! S'exclama Ginny, tout aussi surprise.

-Qui d'autre pourrait savoir que je t'aime, sinon lui? Qui d'autre pourrait échafauder un plan aussi idiot et irréalisable?

Colin prit un air contrarié.

-Tu vas le regretter, grogna-t-il. Av…

-Non, ce sera toi! Labaska !!!

Une immense boule de feu jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette de Draco. En effet, il avait invoqué le sort quelques minutes auparavant, de sorte qu'il puisse le lancer rapidement dès qu'il en aurait besoin.

Colin, pris au dépourvu, fit la seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit:

-_Accio!_

Ginny fut contre son gré entraînée devant lui. Elle prit le sort de plein fouet, hurlant de douleur au moment de l'impact.

-Ginny! S'écria Draco en courant vers elle.

-Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, lança Colin en tendant sa baguette devant lui. _Avada_…

Draco s'en foutait. Si Ginny n'était plus là, que lui importait de vivre? Tous ses plans, il avait besoin d'elle pour les réaliser. Il l'aimait. C'était sa vie.

Le jeune homme fut étonné de voir s'écrouler tout d'un coup le corps de Colin. Mais il n'y fit pas attention plus que ça.

-Ginny! Hurlait-il sans arrêt. Ginny! _Finite Incantum_!

Les flammes qui brûlaient la jeune fille disparurent.

-Ginny!

Elle était inconsciente. Il prit son pouls. Il avait peine à le sentir, mais il était présent. Ça le rassura quelque peut. Il observa un court moment le corps de la jeune fille. Son visage n'avait heureusement pas été touché. Ses vêtements étaient en majeure partie disparus, laissant son corps brûlé à nu.

__

Que faire, que faire?

Il lui jeta un Stupefix, espérant que ça ralentirait la propagation des dommages dans son corps. Puis il lui prit son petit corps raidit sur son épaule et se lança à travers le souterrain. Il fallait qu'il sauve Ginny. Il le _fallait_. Peu importe la façon, peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait de lui… 

__

Ginny, mon amour, tu vivras.

********************

-Qui est-ce que tu contrôlais?

-Je te le dirai pas.

-QUI EST-CE QUE TU CONTRÔLAIS?! Hurla Sirius.

Goyle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

-Colin Crivey.

-Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-Je…Je…

-RÉPONDS!!

-Il y avait Draco, et… et…

-Tu les as tué?

-…

-Ne mens pas, nous avons du Véritaserum.

Sirius mentait, mais ça, Goyle ne le savais pas.

-Non, je ne les ai pas tué.

Hermione échappa un soupir de soulagement.

-Mais Draco a tué Weasley.

-Quoi?!?

-Ben, le sort a dévié en fait. Et elle l'a reçu.

-Elle était morte?

-Je sais pas, sûrement.

Hermione se leva.

-Tu parles fourchelangue, Goyle?

-Oh, et bien…

-Oui! Oui! Oui! S'exclama Dobby, surexcité.

-On a pas de temps à perdre! s'exclama-t-elle. Ouvre-nous la Chambre des Secrets!

-Mais je ne suis pas sûr si je vais en être capable, voyez-vous, et…

-Tu y arriveras, crois-moi, cracha Sirius.

Lupin, Hermione et Sirius, traînant Goyle, firent la distance Cachots – Deuxième étage en un temps record. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans les toilettes de Mimi.

-Tien, bonjour la compagnie! Fit-elle lorsqu'ils entrèrent. 

Fumseck était toujours là, fixant de ses petits yeux noirs l'entrée de la chambre des secrets.

-Parle, ordonna Sirius.

Goyle marmonna quelque chose en Fourchelangue, et en un grincement sinistre, le lavabo pivota, laissant apparaître le tuyau menant à la Chambre. Aussitôt, Fumseck fonça à l'intérieur.

********************

__

Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir et Ginny aussi. Peut-être moi le méritais-je, mais elle, elle? Qu'a-t-elle donc fait de mal pour récolter la mort si jeune?

Draco désespérait. C'était la fin. La toute fin. Le pouls de Ginny faiblissait de plus en plus, et toujours pas le moindre signe de Hermione. Que faisait-elle? Les avait-elle oublié?

__

Elle doit souffrir, se dit le jeune homme en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Ginny.

Il avait laissé Colin dans la Chambre. De toute façon il ne devait plus être en danger… Le chat avait probablement aussi été contrôlé par Goyle, leur permettant de se rendre jusqu'à lui…

__

Encore une minute. Non, deux. Deux minutes. Et si je n'ai aucune nouvelles, je nous tue.

Il était décidé. Aussi bien se suicider que de laisser mourir dans des souffrances inimaginables celle qu'il aimait, puis de dépérir tranquillement avant de lui-même mourir de faim.

Tous ces projets qu'il n'allait jamais réaliser… Cette liberté, ce pouvoir qu'il s'était promis d'obtenir. Ses mensonges qu'il n'avouerait jamais, cette vengeance qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais… Et dire que tout le monde l'avait cru… Même Harry et Hermione…

__

Une minute… une petite minute…

Ce n'était pas très agréable de savoir qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes à vivre… Mais le pire était de savoir qu'il aurait à tuer Ginny… Et Colin, lui? Tant pis, il ne pouvait pas soulager tout le monde…

Mais qu'attendaient-ils?! Il était sur le bord du suicide, et personne ne venait! On l'avait oublié? On le laissait périr là? C'était pour le punir? Pour le châtier? Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi Ginny?

-HERMIONE !!! OÙ ES-TU?!? Hurla-t-il, ses paroles se répercutant sur les parois du long couloir.

On l'avait abandonné. Il en était sûr maintenant. 

__

La minute est écoulée.

Le dernier mot se répercuta dans sa tête. Aurait-il réellement le courage de tuer Ginny?

Il tira sa baguette, tout tremblant, et la plaça contre la poitrine qui ne se soulevait presque plus la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolée, mon amour… murmura-t-il. Sache que je t'aimerai toujours…

Il prit une grande inspiration… mais ne se résolut pas à le faire.

__

…Non. Non. Une autre minute. J'attends encore une autre minute.

Mais ce serait une autre minute où Ginny souffrirait…

__

Que faire, que faire?

Draco regarda une dernière fois ce merveilleux visage, puis il ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer.

__

Je vais le faire… Je vais le faire… Je vais la tuer… Pour son bien… Pour qu'elle ne souffre pas… Et elle sera un ange… Un bel ange, au paradis, où elle sera heureuse…

Draco sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

__

Adieu, mon ange…

-_Avada…_

Courage, courage…

-…_Kedavra!_

Un éclair vert éclaira le tunnel et Draco éclata en sanglots.

********************

Fumseck fonçait à travers le dédale de tuyau, descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il n'avait jamais volé aussi rapidement. Il sentait qu'il devait faire vite. La vie de quelqu'un en dépendait peut-être…

Lorsqu'il déboucha dans le souterrain, il vit tout de suite Draco, la baguette appuyée sur le torse de Ginny, entrain de finir de formuler son sort fatidique. 

-…_Kedav.._

Aussitôt, le Phoenix, avec toute la puissance que de ses petites ailes, fonça sur le jeune homme.

-_..ra!_

Fumseck décocha un majestueux coup de bec à la baguette magique, la fendant en deux et envoyant le sort vers un mur, où il explosa en un éclair vert.

Le jeune homme éclata en sanglots, mais se reprit instantanément, surpris, regardant avec effarement sa baguette brisée.

-Gi…Ginny?!

Fumseck poussa un cris strident, un peu à la manière d'un aigle, et vint donner un coup de bec sur le front du garçon. Comment avait-il oser essayer de la tuer?

-Que…

Draco prit le pouls de Ginny, tout confus. Elle était toujours en vie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde!? S'exclama-t-il, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

Fumseck se posa sur la tête de Ginny, regardant le Serpentard avec un air mauvais, puis il lui désigna sa longue touffe de plumes dorées faisant office de queue.

Draco l'attrapa avec hésitation, puis pris Ginny par le bras. Il se sentit alors devenir léger, encore plus léger qu'avec le Lunium, et Fumseck s'envola à travers le tuyau, traînant les deux adolescents avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, Draco lâcha les plumes et fut projeté contre le sol. Il réussit tout de même à attraper Ginny dans ses bras, de sorte qu'elle n'ai rien.

Aussitôt, Fumseck replongea dans le trou.

-Colin… murmura-t-il.

-Draco! Ginny! S'écria Hermione en s'élançant vers eux.

__

Je suis vivant… je suis vivant… Hermione, d_ésolé d'avoir douté de toi… Je suis vivant… Et Ginny aussi…_

Dix minutes plus tard, Fumseck était revenu avec Colin et tous s'étaient rassemblés au bureau de Dumbledore.

Colin était très perdu, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, et fut accablé de remords lorsqu'il vit dans quel état il avait mis Ginny.

Le Phoenix alla alors se placer sur le corps de la jeune fille et se mit à pleurer, de large gouttes tombant sur son corps meurtri. Mais rien à faire, seulement les blessures mineures furent guérie.

-Elle ne va pas mourir, professeur? Demanda Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Lupin. On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie…

Draco leur raconta par la suite tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Colin, mais garda pour lui les moments où Ginny lui avait avoué son amour et où il l'avait presque tuée.

Puis Hermione leur fit part la façon dont la situation avait été sauvée par Dobby.

Draco gratifia l'elfe d'un grand sourire de remerciement; celui-ci rougit étant donné que le Serpentard avait par le passé été son maître.

Néanmoins, il restait angoissé: la vie de Ginny était instable, et à tout moment elle pouvait s'éteindre…

-Que va-t-on faire de Goyle? Demanda Lavande.

-Le jeter dans la chambre des secrets, lança Sirius.

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel.

-On l'enfermera dans une salle de classe…

-Mais comment a-t-il fait pour faire un Imperium de si loin? S'enquit Hermione.

-Il a utilisé un artefact de magie noire, répondit Lupin. C'est de cette façon-là qu'il a pu manipuler Miss Teigne aussi…

Le petit groupe reconduit Ginny à l'infirmerie, où elle fut tout de suite prise en charge par les quelques élèves qui s'occupaient maintenant à temps plein des blessés.

Colin dut aussi rester, pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de séquelles à son envoûtement. 

Puis ils se séparèrent, Hermione, Draco et Lavande se rendant à la salle commune de Gryffondor étant donné que le jeune homme n'avait aucunement l'envie de retourner à la sienne. Sirius et Lupin retournèrent au bureau de Dumbledore, où ils avaient élu domicile.

__

Un miracle… Mon miracle a eu lieu… Merci, mon Dieu, merci… ne cessait de penser Sirius.

Un peu plus tard, quelques coups furent cognés à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. C'était Rusard.

-Dîtes, Remus, vous ne sauriez pas où est ma chatte, pas hasard?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuf !! 5500 mots ^^ c'est bcp !! Et pour seulement un chapitre! Ce que je suis fier! Je me trouve bon là ^^ ça faisait longtemps je n'avais pas eu autant de plaisir à écrire un chapitre. Je pense que c'est un de mes meilleurs…. En fait, je sais pas, je l'ai pas encore relu, mais moi, à l'écrire j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était mieux que d'habitude!! Et là vous pouvez pas dire qu'il s'est rien passé! Et que j'ai mis du temps à le publier! J'en ai mis un hier, et celui-là aujourd'hui! Ce qui signifie que je l'ai écrit au complet aujourd'hui! C'était loooooooong mais … ça valait le coup! 

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et non Miss Teigne était pas méchante méchante! Po pire, Goyle, pareil, hein? Elle servait juste à ouvrir le chemin et à fourrer Hermione! Pis ils l'ont oublié dans la chambre la pauvre petite ^_^ Rusard va pas être content content! 

Là je suis full dedans, alors les chapitres devraient venir assez vite… Le bout des elfes c'tait pas mon fort, alors j'allait beaucoup moins vite… mais là ça achève, ils vont revenir sur terre… ou mourir ^_^ muhahaha mais bon vous verrez bien!

Alors je vous promet une suite bientôt

Merci énormément à tous mes lecteurs

Et encore plus à mes zentil revieweurs!!

Salut

MPZT


	43. Calomihetar

Juste pour que vous vous en rappeliez, parce que ça fait un bout… et que c'est très confus…

_Harry restait muet. Il réfléchissait intensément. Et il se sentait coupable. Il l'avait mal jugé. Dov… non, Tom était bon. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort. Ou en tout cas plus rien à voir. Harry essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Premièrement, Tom Jedusor faisait une copie le lui-même de trop et l'enfermait dans l'éclat de Crystal. Cependant, sa mère était venu à l'avoir en sa possession, puisque c'était de elle qu'il l'avait reçu par Baldr. À moins que ce ne soit pas de elle… non, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il voulu faire parvenir l'objet dont il a le plus besoin à Harry? Et puis aussi ce que Elisa lui avait rapporté… Aranwë avait dit : " Lily nous avait pourtant promis… "… Comment Aranwë connaissait-il sa mère? Donc, Lily Potter avait eu en sa possession pendant au moins un moment le Crystal. De toute évidence, Sirius n'en avait pas été informé. La soi-disante bonne influence qu'il avait reçue devenait forcément sa mère. Elle avait connu personnellement Tom._

Chapitre 32, Companion's Tales

HP et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 43

Calomihetar

C'était l'heure.

C'était la fin.

Harry le sentait.

La mort approchait.

Alohomora avait été retrouvée. Heureusement, elle n'était pas morte. Mais on ne s'était pas posé de questions : les coupables _devaient_ être les quatre sorciers.

-Mais c'est injuste! S'exclama Elisa en contemplant la foule d'elfes. Tous ces stupides êtres violets nous croient coupables, alors que c'est entièrement la faute du centaure!

-Vas essayer de leur faire avaler ça, marmonna Neville.

-C'est ce que je serais en train de faire s'ils avaient eu la simple délicatesse de parler la même langue que nous…

-Et il est où, Troyan? Demanda Neville.

-Sûrement en train de rire dans sa barbe, fier de son coup… grogna Ron.

-Mais…Mais quand elle va se réveiller, elle va tout leur expliquer, la mère d'Aranwë! Tanta la jeune fille.

-Voire s'ils vont attendre qu'elle revienne à elle pour nous condamner, soupira Harry.

Les quatre adolescents étaient assis côte à côte, enchaînés à leurs sièges. Devant eux, des centaines d'elfes hurlaient dans la même langue incompréhensible ce qui semblait être des insultes et des châtiments.

Bientôt, quelques elfes qu'on distinguait par leurs vêtements colorés vinrent prendre place sur une sorte de piédestal piédestal, tapant des mains pour réclamer le silence.

Harry déglutit avec bruit.

L'elfe qui était allé s'asseoir le plus hautement prit la parole. Le peuple répondit par des cries d'approbation et des applaudissements. Leur culture ressemblait un peu à celle des humains.

Harry suivit au début la "conversation" sans comprendre la moindre parole, puis perdit le fil, sa pensée allant à Hermione.

Elle était enceinte… Il ne verrait jamais son enfant… Il aurait été père!

Harry n'y avait jamais pensé. (enfin oui pcq messemble que j'ai déjà écrit cette phrase…) Père… ça faisait bizarre… (ça aussi ça me dit qqch…)

S'ils mourraient maintenant, qu'arriverait-il sur Terre? Voldemort gagnerait-il? Ou ce serait Mars, maintenant qu'il était parti avec Dumbledore? Ginny, Draco, Lavande, que deviendraient-ils?

Et Tom? Était-il … mort?

Troyan. Tout ça était la faute de Troyan. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi Sirius le lui avait-il offert? C'était illégal, en plus!

Harry se sentit saisi par le bras, le tirant de ses pensées. Des elfes les avaient entourés et avaient maintenant entrepris de les détacher.

_C'est réellement la fin…_ pensa Harry. _Le verdict a du tomber…_

Soudain, trois gros coups retentirent.

La large porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Un elfe accourut, et, se penchant à l'oreille de l'elfe qui parlait depuis le début, il murmura quelque chose de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre.

Il acquiesça, faisant signes aux elfes de laisser les quatre détenus.

Tous les elfes se retournèrent vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'exclama Elisa en se tordant le cou pour voir ce que tout le monde regardait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils regardent?

Une lueur d'espoir apparut en Harry. Si jamais c'était…

-Mais…Mais… Troyan ?!?

Le centaure s'avança fièrement jusque devant le chef de l'assemblée, tirant au passage la langue à Harry. Puis il s'exprima en elfique. Tout le monde l'écouta attentivement.

-Il… Il sait parler comme eux?! Murmura Elisa, qui avait blêmit.

-Je…Je vais l'étrangler… dit Ron.

Troyan demanda quelque chose au chef, qui hocha la tête. Il s'avança alors vers Harry.

-Tien tien, comme on se retrouve… lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, grogna Harry.

-Tu es attaché, mon cher, tu ne peux rien faire, alors je dirai ce que je veux!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, fit Troyan. Le bonhomme qui avait l'honneur de me parler de puis tout à l'heure, c'est leur roi. Il s'appelle Calomihetar.

-Alohomora nous en avait parlé… Il croit qu'on est dangereux… dit Neville.

-Et avec raison! S'exclama le centaure. Il paraît que "la femelle déchaînée" a essayé d'enlever un enfant.

-La femelle déchaînée ?!? cria Elisa tandis que Ron pouffait de rire.

Calomihetar prononça quelques mots en elfique.

Troyan acquiesça.

-Il dit que "la femelle déchaînée" doit arrêter de hurler comme cela. Sinon, ils vont lui arracher la langue.

Elisa pâlit.

-Enfin, il n'a pas dit qu'il t'arracherait la langue, "femelle déchaînée", mais d'après moi…

-Troyan, peux-tu enchaîner? le pressa Harry.

-Oh, oui, si tu veux, "émeraude".

-Ils nous ont tous trouvés des noms? Soupira Neville.

-Oui, il le fallait bien, répondit le centaure en souriant. Toi, traduit littéralement, c'est "pingouin craintif", et toi, fit-il en désignant Ron, c'est "singe énerv".

-Vos noms sont bien plus beaux que le mien! Se plaignit Elisa. Pourrais-tu demander de le changer, s'il-te-plaît?

Harry lui donna un léger coup de coude.

-C'est pas trop le moment… marmonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous gardent prisonniers? Demanda Ron.

-Parce que vous êtes des humains. Et parce que vous avez attaqué Alohomora, ajouta-t-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

-Mais ce n'est pas nous! S'indigna Neville. C'est toi!

-Ce n'est pas ce que le roi croit…

-Qu'attends-tu pour lui expliquer? S'exclama Elisa.

-Patiente, patiente, mon enfant…

-Tu as de la chance que je sois attachée, menaça-t-elle.

-Fort possible.

Les elfes restaient silencieux, observant les quatre sorciers et le centaure converser, sans pouvoir comprendre le moindre sens de leurs paroles.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvé? Demanda Harry.

-C'est personnel, répondit Troyan, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Bon, assez perdu de temps. Je vais leur expliquer votre plan de domination interstellaire.

Les détenus ouvrirent d'un même mouvement la bouche pour protester. Le centaure miniaturisé sembla se régaler de leur expression.

-Mais non, je blaguais… Je vais leur expliquer que j'ai pris Alohomora pour un intrus, que je me suis sentit menacé, alors je l'ai attaqué, puis je vais leur dire que vous êtes venus ici pour … je sais pas, moi… découvrir de nouveaux horizons…

-Tu l'as attaqué volontairement! Protesta Elisa.

-Tu veux que je leur dise la vérité pour que dans dix minutes on se retrouve tous les cinq sur un bûcher?

Elisa allait répondre lorsque la grande porte du fond s'ouvrit à nouveaux. Les regards convergèrent vers les deux hommes qui venaient de faire leur apparition.

-Dov! S'exclama Elisa, rayonnante.

Tom s'arrêta, jetant un regard furieux à la jeune fille. L'autre homme le bouscula de l'épaule, le poussant à poursuivre son chemin.

-Aranwë… murmura Calomihetar.

Le demi-elfe s'inclina devant son roi et le salua dans sa langue natale. S'ensuivit un dialogue incompréhensible que Troyan refusa de traduire.

-Je t'avoues que je commençais à perdre espoir, murmura Elisa à l'oreille de son frère. Heureusement que tu étais là, parce que sans ta confiance, je crois que j'aurais pas tenu le coup…

-Ah bon… marmonna Harry en rougissant.

-Harry, dit Aranwë. Je suis désolé. Nous avons mis du temps…

-Mets-en! Lança Elisa. C'était horriblement long!

Aranwë soupira.

-Tout est sous contrôle, déclara calmement l'elfe. Il suffit que je m'entretienne avec Calomihetar et le tour sera joué.

Harry sentit ses cœur s'allégir. Ils allaient être sauvés…

-Toi, tu ne bouges pas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Troyan qui semblait avoir réalisé la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et essayait de partir en douce.

Il fit volte-face et leur fit un sourire hypocrite.

-Qui ça, moi?

Calomihetar prononça quelques mots. Aranwë bondit.

-Bouchez-vous les oreilles, vite! commanda-t-il.

Harry, Ron et Neville n'insistèrent pas et s'exécutèrent.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Elisa.

-Bouchez-vous les oreilles, c'est tout.

Calomihetar ouvrit grand la bouche, se déboîtant presque la mâchoire et un horrible tintement aigu déchira l'air. Elisa plaqua ses deux mains sur sa tête, assommée par le bruit. C'était insupportable. Harry sentit sa tête tourner et fut pris de nausées. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'assemblée et à Aranwë, il remarqua que ça ne les affectait pas du tout. Tom, par contre, était tombé sur le sol et se tordait de douleur comme sous l'effet d'un Doloris.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes qui parurent des heures aux cinq humains, le tintement cessa. Harry désserra les dents et, tout tremblant, décolla ses deux poings de ses oreilles. Sa tête était en feu.

-C'était quoi ça? Demanda-t-il.

Harry s'aperçut que tous les elfes avaient déserté la salle. Il ne restait plus que les quatre adolescents, Tom, Aranwë et le roi.

-Désolé, fit le demi-elfe. C'est un signal pour prévenir qu'il y a un conseil spécial… Ça n'affecte pas les elfes, mais les humains y sont très sensibles…

-On a remarqué, marmonna Ron.

Un groupe d'elfes entrèrent alors dans la salle. Comme leur roi, ils portaient des couleurs vives qui les différenciaient des autres.

Ce dernier prononça à nouveau un ordre. Une jeune femme sortit du groupe, détacha les quatre adolescents d'un geste et les incita à les suivre.

-Allez-y, encouragea calmement Aranwë. Je vais leur expliquer la situation, tandis que vous pourrez aller vous reposer. J'ai expliqué à Calomihetar qu'il n'y a pas de quoi à vous craindre.

-Ça dépend pour qui… marmonna Elisa en jetant un coup d'œil à Troyan, qui n'avait pas lui non plus ressentit le bruit.

-D'ailleurs, le centaure reste, ajouta Aranwë.

-Oh, mais je vous en prie, ce n'est pas la peine… tenta Troyan.

-Non, j'ai à te parler, fit Aranwë d'une voix grave.

L'elfe, suivie de Tom, Harry, Ron, Neville et Elisa, quitta la salle pour mener ses "hôtes" dans une grande pièce, dans le haut du château. Sur une grande table, des coupes de fruits avaient été posées. De grandes fenêtres laissaient pénétrer la lumière magique du repère sous terre. Dans un coin, un feu magique grésillait dans un foyer en bois.

L'elfe leur sourit gentiment, puis quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Les cinq humains restèrent un moment à contempler les lieux. C'était si semblable à la Terre, mais à la fois si différent…

-Euh… personne n'a faim? Fit timidement Neville en s'avançant vers les coupes de fruits.

-C'est comestible, ces trucs? Demanda Ron en observant aux aliments bizarres.

-Non, c'est pour la décoration, répliqua Elisa en attrapant une gigantesque grappe de petits fruits jaunes.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et se servit à son tour. 

Harry, pour sa part, n'avait pas faim. Il était encore trop chamboulé par le revirement de situation. (ok, vous comme moi savions très bien qu'il arriverait qqch dans le genre mais lui il avait pas la moindre idée le pov' 'tit alors on le comprend…) Lorsqu'on est convaincu que la mort est le seul chemin possible et qu'on s'en sort, ça faisait réfléchir…

-Alors, où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps? Demanda-t-il à Tom en prenant place sur une curieuse chaise de bois qui émit un petit cri lorsqu'il s'y adossa.

-Oh, compliqué, fit Tom.

-Nous avons tout le temps nécessaire, insista Harry. Où étiez-vous?

-Aranwë vous l'expliquera plus tard. Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose?

Harry soupira. Visiblement, il serait impossible de lui tirer la moindre information. Mais il le faudrait bien.

-Euh, Tom…

-Oui?

-Tu as connu ma mère, n'est-ce pas?

Tom le dévisagea un moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Neville mastiquait un fruit, l'air songeur, tandis que Ron et Elisa discutaient "diplomatiquement".

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes par la fenêtre?

-Je joue à "fixer-sans-rire" avec mon reflet, voyons. Ça ne se voit pas?

-'Doit pas toujours être facile avec la face que t'as…

Harry sourit, puis revint à Aranwë.

-Ce qui me fait croire ça? C'est toi qui l'as sous-entendu.

-Ah bon?

-Tu as dis que tu as reçu une bonne influence. Et c'est ma mère qui m'a envoyé l'éclat de Crystal, dans lequel tu étais enfermé. Vous vous êtes donc forcément connus, non?

Tom se mordit la lèvre intérieure.

-Oui, possible.

-Tu l'as bien connue?

-Euh… passablement? 

-C'est-à-dire?

Aranwë entra soudainement dans la pièce, l'air déconfit. De la sueur perlait son visage et ses yeux étaient plus sombres que jamais.

-J'ai discuté avec Calomihetar. Il ne veut pas que les humains apprennent l'existence de ce monde et je serai soumis à une audience car je n'avais pas l'autorisation de revenir.

Le moral de Harry rechuta aussi vite qu'il avait remonté.

-En clair, on est pris ici? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Aranwë haussa les épaules et hocha fébrilement la tête.

Ça m'a pris trois siècles… *soupir*

Je répond pas personnellement aux reviews parce que je suis pressé mais je vous dis un ÉNORME merci à ceux qui continuent de lire malgré la lenteur pour les updates…

Aurevoir

mpzt


	44. Les esprits de la forêt

DÉSOLÉ !!!

Ça m'a pris une éternité publier… D'abord parce que j'ai oublié de mettre ce chapitre (ça fait 1 mois que je l'ai -_-)

Mais maintenant c'est fini. J'ai presque fini mon histoire, j'ai plusieurs chapitres en réserve, et des meilleurs que ceux plates avec les elfes.

Alors bon je remercie beaucoup tous mes lecteurs qui vont revenir malgré mon absence.

Je ne vais pas répondre personnelement à toutes les reviews parce que j'e n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi (en fait je suis en cours…) , mais je tient à tous vous remercier du fond du coeur...  
  
  
Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal  
  
Chapitre 44  
  
Les esprits de la forêt  
  
-Si tu penses que je vais rester ici à me tourner les pouces, tu rêves! S'exclama Elisa en planquant une veste dans un baluchon improvisé.   
-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? On est à l'autre bout du système solaire!  
Elisa attrapa sa cape et la glissa sur ses épaules, puis se retourna vers son frère.  
-Écoute, Harry. Tu peux avoir peur. Tu peux préférer rester ici à attendre qu'on décide de tous nous mettre sur un bûcher, mais moi, je refuse de me livrer au sort. Je vais trouver un moyen de retourner sur Terre, je construirai un vaisseau spatial de mes mains s'il le faut, mais je ne resterai pas ici, dans ce stupide fichu palais!  
-Mais…  
-Non. Je ne te demande même pas de venir. Laisse-moi seulement partir.  
-Mais Elisa…!  
-Au revoir.  
Harry jeta un regard suppliant à Ron. Celui-ci secoua la tête.  
-Je suis d'accord avec elle. Il faut faire quelque chose.  
Elisa haussa le sourcil.  
-Tu essaies de te racheter?  
-C'est ce que tu voudrais, soupira le jeune homme.  
Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent. Tant pis.  
-Faites ce que vous voulez. Je m'en fou.  
Il ne s'en fouttait pas, loin de là, mais de toute façon, que pouvait-il y changer?  
-Si tu veux m'accompagner, c'est tout de suite. Je ne veux pas que Tom ou Aranwë nous surprenne, dit Elisa.  
Ron acquiesça, enfila sa cape tricotée maison et se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci détourna le regard.  
-On y va, dit-il.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Elisa et Ron avaient disparu sous la cape d'invisibilité et étaient sortis par l'unique petite porte.  
-Ah, Harry, fit Neville en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Je m'étais perdu en revenant des toilettes et …   
Où sont les deux autres?  
Harry donna un coup de menton en direction de la fenêtre.  
-Ah ben ça alors… murmura Neville. Comme si on avait pas déjà assez d'ennuis… Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Aranwë?  
  
********************  
  
Se retrouver dehors fit le plus grand bien au deux jeunes gens. Après avoir descendu une quinzaine de petites marches et suivit un long couloir, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'extérieur du château, dans la ville souterraine qui n'en avait pas l'air.  
-Arrête de me marcher sur les pieds! Grogna Elisa en s'arrêtant brusquement.  
-Si tu me faisais signe quand tu t'arrêtais, aussi…   
-Mais je peux pas! Les elfes vont nous entendre. Ah… Pourquoi Harry n'a-t-il pas une plus grande cape?!  
Ron ne répondit rien, retenant un soupir d'exaspération.  
-Par où on va? Demanda-t-il.   
-T'en occupe pas. Fais juste me suivre.  
-Comme si j'avais le choix…  
Elisa mena Ron à travers la cité, évitant les elfes qui déambulaient avec une certaine adresse. On était le lendemain du retour d'Aranwë et de Tom et tous deux étaient présentement entrain de s'entretenir avec le roi elfique pour tenter de bien lui faire saisir l'ampleur de la situation.  
Ils passèrent bientôt près de ce qui semblait être une taverne d'où s'élevait une horrible odeur d'alcool. Une insigne en elfique s'élevait près de sa porte d'entrée où était sûrement inscrit le nom du lieu. Quelques fenêtres s'ouvraient sur la façade de l'édifice en bois sans pourtant cacher sa pauvreté.  
Au moment où les deux compagnons la contournait, quelqu'un – probablement un elfe, mais il était vêtu d'une tunique rouge- en sortit en courant, les percutant presque. Elisa dû s'immobiliser subitement et Ron ne put s'empêcher de lui marcher sur les talons.  
Les deux adolescents restèrent quelques instants figés à regarder la personne vêtue de rouge se diriger d'un pas rapide vers une forêt dont on voyait le haut des arbres s'élever au loin au-dessus des maisons.  
-Hé… Il a échappé quelque chose! Murmura Elisa en se penchant pour ramasser l'objet en question.  
Elle regarda dans tous les sens pour être certaine que personne ne la verrait, puis elle glissa sa main hors de la protection magique que leur offrait la cape et saisit hâtivement la possession.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Chuchota Ron à son oreille.   
-Sais pas.  
Elisa jeta un regard au loin.  
-Viens vite! Dit-elle en se relevant. On va perdre sa trace!  
-Tu veux le suivre? Demanda le jeune homme, incrédule. Mais pourquoi?  
-Si tu as une meilleure idée…  
-Non, d'accord, coupa Ron allons-y.  
Elisa esquissa un sourire amusé et ils se lancèrent à la poursuite du possesseur du petit objet.  
  
********************  
  
Ils pourchassèrent l'être en tunique rouge pendant un bon quart d'heure. Peu à peu, les maisons commencèrent à se faire plus rare, les arbres se rapprochèrent les uns des autres et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent en pleine forêt.  
À bout d'haleine, Elisa demanda:  
-Mais où est-il?  
-Là, répondit Ron en pointant un petit sentier qui prenait vers la gauche. Je crois que j'ai vu un plissement de robe rouge…  
Sans attendre, ils se remirent en marche.  
-Pourquoi on le suit? Demanda le jeune homme au bout d'un moment.  
-Pour savoir où il va, dit Elisa. Il a l'air pressé et ça m'intrigue.  
-Mais on n'a pas le droit de …  
-Ferme-la.  
Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, essayant de toujours garder dans leur champ de vision leur mystérieuse proie.  
Habituellement, ce sont les prédateurs qui sont mystérieux et non les proies, songea Elisa en jetant un furtif coup d'œil à deux petites bêtes jaunes qui grimpaient le long d'un arbre.  
En temps normal, elle se serait arrêtée pour les observer, mais le possesseur de l'objet qu'elle avait ramassé l'obsédait. Il fallait qu'elle découvre ce qu'il manigançait – ou ce qu'il ne manigançait pas.   
L'homme en rouge bifurqua vers la droite, s'enfonçant hors du sentier, plus profondément dans les bois. Ron fit mine de s'arrêter, mais Elisa, le poussa à continuer.  
Ils débouchèrent alors dans une petite clairière vide.  
-Qu'est-ce que…  
En son centre, l'être à la tunique rouge s'était arrêté et retourné pour faire face à ses deux poursuivants.  
Elisa et Ron s'immobilisèrent.  
-Bonjour, fit une voix aïgu.  
Les deux compagnons le détaillèrent du regard. C'était bel et bien un elfe, comme ceux qu'ils avaient rencontrés en ville. Seulement, on aurait dit un enfant. Son visage était juvénile, ses bras et ses jambes atrophiés par rapport à la grandeur de son corps…  
-Pouvez-vous nous aider?  
Ils les voyaient. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient deux. Ils étaient des Ils.  
Elisa repoussa la cape d'invisibilité derrière elle.  
-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.  
-Peux-tu nous aider? On est trop petit pour que je descende de là tout seul.  
Elisa fit quelques pas craintifs vers l'elfe, ou plutôt les elfes tandis que Ron entamait un combat pour se désempêtrer de la cape que la jeune fille lui avait envoyée dessus.  
-N'aie pas peur! Insista une autre voix. Viens juste tenir la main à Raven pour qu'il puisse descendre.  
Elisa s'approcha et tendis une main tremblante. Le dénommé Raven l'attrapa et sauta au bas des épaules de la deuxième personne, qui rejeta la tunique rouge.  
Les deux enfants se placèrent côte à côte, arborant des grands sourires moqueurs.  
-On vous a bien eu, hein?  
Elisa échangea un regard avec Ron qui venait de la rejoindre.  
-Je suis Raven, annonça le garçon. Et ça c'est ma sœur, Serra. Nous sommes les esprits de la forêt.  
-Quoi? Demanda à son tour Ron.  
-Vous parlez notre langue? S'enquit Elisa, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.  
-Nous parlons toutes les langues, répliqua Serra fièrement.  
-Nous sommes les esprits de la forêt, cita Raven.  
Des tas de questions brûlaient les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
-Vous n'êtes pas des elfes? Comment pouviez-vous nous voir? C'était un piège? Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez attiré ici?  
Les sourires de deux petites personnes s'agrandirent.  
-Nous sommes des elfes, mais nous sommes aussi les esprits de la forêt, donc nous pouvons vous voir, expliqua simplement le petit garçon.  
-Et nous vous avons attiré ici parce qu'on voulait vous parler.  
-De quoi? Comment nous connaissez-vous? Demanda Ron.  
Une personne adulte se serait fâchée et aurait dit "Une chose à la fois." Mais ces deux petits êtres n'étaient que des enfants. Aussi Raven se contenta-t-il de répondre de répondre comme si ça avait été une évidence:  
-On vous connaît parce que nous sommes les esprits de la forêt. On veut vous aider.  
Elisa et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe.  
-Nous…Nous aider? Balbutia contre son habitude la jeune fille. Elle ajouta: Oh, j'y pense… J'ai ramassé un objet qui je crois vous appartient… Je l'ai trouvé quand vous êtes sortit de la taverne, avec Ron, alors nous vous avons poursuivit et je l'ai mis dans ma poche – pas Ron, l'objet, et …  
-Nous savons. C'était pour que vous nous suiviez, dit Raven.  
Serra se contenta d'hocher sympathiquement la tête.  
Elisa tira le fameux objet et le tendit aux enfants.  
-Gardez-le, dit Raven. Nous n'en avons pas besoin.  
Ron prit l'objet des mains de la jeune fille et l'observa. C'était une genre de petite sphère bleue dans laquelle tourbillonnaient plusieurs volutes de couleurs sombres.  
-Maintenant, on va vous aider, déclara Serra.  
Ses petites couettes roses et son air joyeux lui donnait un air aimable, mais Elisa tressaillait tout de même à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard vert et profond rempli d'une vielle sagesse qui contrastait avec son petit corps.  
Ces enfants n'étaient pas normaux.  
-Comment voulez-vous nous aider? Demanda Elisa.  
-Viens, je vais te le dire.  
Les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent vers la petite elfe.  
-Non, pas toi, les arrêta-t-elle en regardant Ron. Toi, tu restes avec Raven.  
-Pourquoi? Protesta Ron d'une voix indignée.  
Elisa lui commanda du regard de se taire. Il obéit.  
Serra l'attira par la suite un peu plus loin dans la clairière de façon à ce que Ron ne puisse pas entendre.  
-Je sais comment te ramener chez toi, dit l'elfe d'un ton complice.  
Les yeux de Elisa s'agrandirent de surprise.  
-Vraiment? Tu…Vous savez?  
-Oui, je sais, sourit l'elfe.  
-Et comment? Demanda-t-elle en un murmure.  
Serra secoua la tête.  
-Quoi? Tu ne me le dis pas? demanda Elisa.  
-Non. Pas avant d'avoir été payée.  
L'espoir disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut.  
-Payer? Mais je n'ai pas d'argent!  
-Je sais. Nous ne voulons pas d'argent.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, alors?  
Serra sourit, puis son regard se porta à quelque chose derrière Elisa. La jeune fille fit volte-face, cherchant l'objet que "l'esprit de la forêt" désirait tant. Mais elle eut beau se forcer les yeux, elle ne vit rien. Puis il lui passa par la tête que ce n'était peut-être pas un objet qu'ils voulaient. Peut-être que c'était…  
Le visage d'Elisa se tordit d'horreur. Le regard de Serra se portait directement sur Ron. Elle fit un pas vers l'arrière, ne pouvant plus réfléchir. Sur le visage de la petite elfe, ce n'était plus un sourire sympathique qui se dessinait, mais un sourire tout simplement diabolique.  
Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle serra les dents.  
Ron.  
Mais pourquoi le voulaient-ils lui?  
-Que…Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
-Tu le sais.  
-Pourquoi lui?  
-Tu ne veux pas retourner chez toi?  
-Pourquoi lui? Insista-t-elle.  
-Tant pis, alors. Ce sera pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
Bien que sa voix semble agitée, elle conservait toujours son horrible sourire posé sur ses lèvres. Elisa jeta un regard à son compagnon. Il parlait avec Raven d'un air insouciant.  
Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner!  
Mais il fallait qu'elle retourne chez elle!  
Si elle ne faisait rien, ils mourraient tous! Les elfes n'hésiteraient pas à les tuer.  
C'était sa chance. Sa seule et unique chance. Qui sait, peut-être sauverait-elle le monde de cette façon? Qu'était-il arrivé aux autres sur Terre depuis qu'ils leur avaient parlé? Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'information d'eux… Maintenant Sirius et Hermione devaient être convaincus qu'ils étaient morts, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu les recontacter, probablement à cause de l'inclinaison de la planète.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier Ron…  
-Qu'allez-vous lui faire? Demanda-t-elle à Serra en prenant tout son courage pour oser affronter son visage.  
-Tu as pris ta décision?  
Pourquoi ne lui donnaient-ils pas plus d'information? Pourquoi ne lui disaient-ils pas ce qu'il adviendrait du jeune homme si elle accédait là leur requête?  
Elisa croisa le regard de Ron. Voyant son air bouleversé, il fronça les sourcils d'un air concerné, mais elle détourna le regard. Elle n'aurait pas le culot de le regarder. Pas après ce qu'elle s'apprêtait peut-être à faire.  
Elisa essaya de faire de l'ordre dans sa tête. Si elle restait ici, ils risquaient de tous mourir. Il y avait peu de chance que Aranwë réussisse à convaincre Calomihetar. Si elle acceptait, Ron se ferait prendre – elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour éviter le "Ron mourrait" – et eux pourraient retourné chez eux et peut-être sauver l'humanité entière.  
Mais… Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Ron!  
-Maintenant, il faut que tu décides, commanda Serra.  
Raven et Ron se rapprochèrent.  
-Décide quoi? Demanda Ron.  
Elisa évita son regard. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse…  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis? Demanda Raven. Ton ami ou le moyen de retourner d'où tu viens?  
Le visage de Ron se crispa.  
-Quoi?  
-Je… Je…  
Elisa tremblait. Sa tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Son cœur était déchiré. Son esprit en resterait à jamais tourmenté.  
-Elisa, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…  
La voix du jeune homme était remplie d'une telle crainte, d'une telle incompréhension qu'Elisa faillit se jeter à son cou et s'excuser.  
-Je vais retourner chez moi. Pre…Prenez-le.  
Elisa ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas regarder Ron. Elle ne voulait pas regarder qui que ce soit. Elle voulait simplement disparaître huit pieds sous la terre et ne jamais réapparaître.  
Elle sentit néanmoins les yeux du jeune homme se poser sur elle. C'était trop.  
-J'ai changé d'idée! Je m'excuse! Je ne veux pa…  
Ses bras retombèrent. Un gémissement lui fut arraché. Personne. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la clairière.  
Elisa se laissa glisser sur le sol. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.  
-Montre la pierre bleue au roi. Il vous laissera partir.  
La voix résonna dans la tête de la jeune fille, mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Dégoûtée d'elle-même, envahie de chagrin, il resta là, immobile, pendant des heures.  
  
  
J'espère que vous avez aim

A +  
  
MPZT


	45. Un nouveau visage

(je me suis battu avec QuickEdit pi jai pas réussi a arranger la mise en page donc c'est vraiment horrible... dsl... jai du mettre des **AoAoAoAoAoA** pour séparer les affaires parce quil voulait pas faire des espaces)

Alors en théorie mon chapitre commençait ici:

Dsl javais dit que ça ne prendrait pas de temps à venir mais jai fait une réaction allergique a un vaccin fac jtait pas trop dans le mood pour aller publier…

**AoAoAoAoAoA**

Sandrine Lupin : 'suis content que tu sois venue lire mais je peux rien te promettre au niveau de Elisa/Ron parce que… parce que. alors merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!

Fanny Radcliffe : peut-être qu'il va réussir à rentrer avec eux, peut-être pas… la réponse est dans le prochain chapitre! (en partie au moins) pour Harry et Hermione… prochain chapitre aussi!

Popoy : merci!!! c'est vraiment très gentil j'espere que tu aimeras la suite toujours autant!

Ratonton : 'suis content d'avoir encore reçu un de tes fidèles « Continue » … merci beaucoup

Hermiona : oui je me dépêche du mieux que je peux pour écrire mon histoire… je suis très heureux que tu l'aimes… pour hermione/harry ben tu verras sauf que je peux te dire que personnellement c'est mon couple « préfér » alors il y a de bonnes chances qu'ils restent ensemble… mais je peux toujours changer d'idée alors merci beaucoup

Louna : « celle-qui-nest-pas-une-marie-sue » '-- quand ton review se résume à « continue » parce qu'en fait le seul mot qui le constitue est « continue » je me permet de penser qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas… alors a) tu n'avais pas le temps de mettre qqch de plus long raye tout de suite la possibilité b) je ne t'ai pas répondu personnellement au dernier chapitre à considérer c) je suis pas allé lire ta fic flash légèrement d) b) et c) flash rouge-vert-jaune-bleu-violet-orange avec plein de petites flèches toutes petites DSL ' je mexcuuuuuse… je pourrais te sortir plein de bonnes raisons mais je sais que tu vas me pardonner alors merci d'avoir lu!!

**AoAoAoAoAoA**

Mon histoire est bizarre. Très bizarre. Et je ne m'en vante pas. Ça a beau la rendre originale, c'est comme si c'était trop… J'ai lancé toutes mes idées en même temps et ça a donné une fic plus ou moins cohérente et bizarre… et en plus je suis TRÈÈÈÈS long à updater (c'est pas toujours ma faute…##) alors tout le monde perd le fil. Alors j'ai décidé de vous faire un « petit » résumé où je vais revenir seulement sur les éléments importants qui sont importants. (c'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire…) Les idées en surplus qui ont à peu près eu comme unique rôle de vous (et surtout de me) mêler, on va complètement les oublier!!! Mais là je parle pas de dire qu'en fait il y a pas de Mars ou bien que Elisa n'est jamais venu à Poudlard. Non-non. Je parle par exemple des chtites lettres que Harry recevait avec des énigmes au tout début ou des commentaires de Voldemort supposant qu'il y avait des élus ou qqch. (il faisait des blagues c'est tout. . . .)   
Donc… grande grande grande inspiration … voilà le résumé!!!

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal (c'est le titre de ma fic en passant…) commence avec Harry qui pogne un tout mini petit accident de voiture et qu'il se fait curser par un mangemort pour qu'il ne puisse plus guérir. Mais en fait, mon histoire commence bieeeeeeeeeeeen avant. En effet, au tout début, il y avait Mars.  
  
C'est mon personnage le plus bizarre… Je sais pas comment j'ai inventé son histoire et c'est un peu (très pas mal beaucoup) impossible mais bon ce qui est fait est fait alors Mars en gros c'est la première vie apparue et il a créer l'éclat de Crystal pour ensuite s'enfermer à l'intérieur pour survivre. (évidemment) Il a par la suite été libéré par les romains et il a décidé de conquérir Rome, mais il on l'a vaincu et il est parti se cacher dans le nord (ou quelque part d'autre ça change rien mais j'avais trouvé que le nord ça faisais plus mystérieux que genre « le sud » ou « l'est » voyez…) Ce sont en fait les romains qui l'ont appelé Mars parce que étant donné qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'imagination et que leur ennemi était très fort ils en ont déduit que c'était le dieu de la guerre qui était de mauvaise humeur (à quelques choses près)  
  
L'éclat de Crystal s'est promené et a été utilisé pendant un tit bout de temps (quelques siècles à peine) en Asie, puis Vodemort (voldie pour les intimes) a décidé qu'il en avait un tit peu de besoin. Alors il l'a pris, a fait un gentil double de lui-même qui n'était pas supposé être gentil mais qui l'a été parce qu'en fait il n'était supposé y avoir qu'un double mais il y en avait deux alors le deuxième qui était méchant il l'a mis dans un journal que Ginny utilisera plus tard alors que le deuxième hp et il a prit l'autre gentil qui était en fait pas gentil mais qui l'est devenu suite à des événements mystérieux que je sais pas si j'ai déjà révlé et il l'a juste enfermé dans le Crystal. (je vous demande pas d'essayer de comprendre...)  
  
Voldemort, avec le grand cœur qu'on lui connaît, utilisa toute la puissante de Dovterlom – aussi connu sous le nom de Tom – pour semer la terreur dans le monde. Par la suite, tous nos joyeux compagnons naquirent : (pas le bon ordre') Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Lavande et éventuellement Elisa, la mystérieuse jumelle de Harry enlevée à ses parents à la naissance par le ténébreux Dumbledore parce que… euh… à vrai dire je ne m'en souviens plus. Je vais aller vérifier… un quart d'heure plus tard HAHA!!! Il était bien caché, ce passage! Regardez attentivement, je ne le répèterai pas deux fois!  
  
_-Lorsque vous êtes nés, on vous a emmené pour passer des testes, pour voir si vous étiez en santé, et tout ça. C'est à ce moment là que Voldemort a attaqué. Il t'a enlevé. Nous avons tous cru que tu étais morte. Tes parents étaient trop tristes. J'ai donc jeté un sortilège d'oubliettes à tous ceux qui étaient au courrant. Je te croyais morte aussi jusqu'à ce que je te vois : tu es le portrait craché de ta mère. Et lorsque j'ai vu ta date de naissance, et bien j'étais certain.  
Harry n'avait jamais fait le lien entre Elisa et sa mère, mais en effet, elles se ressemblaient.  
-Vous… Vous avez jeté un sort à mes parents pour qu'ils m'oublient? demanda Elisa, regardant sévèrement le directeur.  
-C'était pour leur bien, ils étaient tellement tristes, j'ai pensé que…  
Elisa se leva et quitta la salle en courrant. Ron l'imita aussitôt et…_  
  
Et c'est tout ce que vous aviez besoin de vous remémorer !!!   
Alors pour poursuivre mon magnifique résumé dont je suis soit dit en passant très fier (ça fait déjà plus qu'une page !!!) je vais vous parler de la meurtrière et pas très très gentille attaque au domicile des Potter où Lili (Lily ??) et James moururent et laissèrent dans le deuil leur jeune fils à peine âgé d'un an. Seulement, Voldemort avait mal planifié son coup et il s'est presque suicidé. (tendances masochistes pas bien…) Pourquoi ? Mais c'est sans aucun doute parce que Harry avait l'éclat de Crystal, pardis ! (ou bien parce que ça mère avait lancé un sort de protection ou whatever…) Mais si Harry avait l'éclat de Crystal, ça signifie donc que… roulement de tambour C'est a) voldemort qui l'avait avec lui… b) Lily et/ou James qui l'avait… et… cherche il n'y a pas de c).  
  
Des lunes passèrent (jadore cette expression ) et une décennie aussi. Harry vécu chez les Dursleys, Elisa chez les Hansen. Harry grandit dans une famille moldue, Elisa, dans une famille sorcière. Harry alla à Poudlard, Elisa à Beaubâtons. Puis il se passa une série d'événements brièvement résumés dans « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers », « Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets », « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban » et « Harry Potter et la coupe de feu » que vous pouvez retrouver dans toutes bonne librairie tel que Archambault – livre et musique – 14 succursales au Québec !!!  
  
C'est là que commence HARRY POTTER ET L'ÉCLAT DE CRYSTAL.  
Tout d'abord, si on y va chronologiquement, Voldie envoie un monstre maléfique, Drula, s'accoupler avec Crocdur. (je vous ait raconté tout le début pace que quand j'ai vu que mon résumé commencerait avec ça je me suis comme dit que ça faisait un peu… ben… vous comprenez…) Ensuite, Harry et Hermione passent quelques jours ensemble, durant lesquels Hermione tombe enceinte (JE M'EXCUSE !!! J'ai pas fait exprès ! En fait oui mais… j'aurais pas du la faire tomber enceinte… ya bcp de petites et grandes personnes qui ont pas aimé surtout que j'ai presque oublié (surtout éviter) d'en parler pendant la fic… alors JE M'EXCUSE mais ce qui est fait est fait et je ne crois pas que vous aimeriez si je décidais que pour qu'il y est pas de bébé Hermione mourrait ou qqch…)  
  
Ensuite, Drula (j'ai jamais aimé son nom… surtout qu'on peut pas lui faire de tit surnom genre Drudru ou lala ou… ah tien oui on peut finalement ) et Crocdur font eux aussi des bébés. (NON ma fic c'est pas JUSTE ça --)  
  
Harry se fait alors prendre dans un accident de vroum-vroum (no comments) et une zentille petite connaissance lui lance un sortilège l'empêchant de guérir par la magie. On le transporte aussitôt à Poudlard (St-Mangouste était en grève je sais pas moi…) Pendant ce temps-là, Voldemort commence à échaffauder de maléfiques plans démoniaques pour faire du mal autour de lui et pour retrouver l'éclat de Crystal. Hermione, Ron, Elisa, Ginny et leurs amis entrent à Poudlard. Harry sort du coma, mais il a (malheureusement) tout oublié de l'été. (oooooooon pov' de pov' de chtite Hermione)  
  
Harry reçoit comme cadeau de Sirius un centaure miniature qui a le joli nom de Troyan. (muhahaha) Harry a alors la vision d'être attaqué par les chiots de Drula lorsqu'il s'approche d'eux, vision qui lui a en fait été transmise par Aranwë (il me semble) pour qu'il ne se fasse pas manger. Harry et Hermione se remettent ensemble, mais Harry ne se rappelle toujours pas de l'été.  
  
La première fin de semaine à Pré-au-lard, Elisa et Harry sont en retard, alors ils utilisent le passage de la sorcière borgne, sauf que une image de Voldemort les attaque. Harry est blessé relativement gravement et est emmené à l'infiremerie. (les grèves c'est long)  
  
Voldemort commence entre temps à faire construire sa forteresse (en copiant le design de elle à Sauron pcq il la trouve pas mal jolie)  
  
Dovterlom convoque Harry dans l'éclat de Crystal pour qu'il le libère. En échange, il l'aiderait dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Il renvoie Harry dans son monde avec des pierres leur permettant de parler par télépathie.  
  
Dans un rêve, Harry voit que Voldemort veut aussi l'éclat de Crystal et qu'il a envoyé des mangemorts chercher la prophétie de l'incantiosa dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Si je me souviens bien, c'est un document qui sert à contrôler l'esprit d'une personne ou d'un groupe de personne.  
En revenant de chez Dov, Harry déclare qu'il faut vite aller chercher le livre de la prophétie dans la bibliothèque, mais personne ne le croit, alors il fait venir son éclair de feu et se rend tout seul comme un grand garçon courageux jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Ron le suit. Après une lutte, Ron surprend Queudver à voler le livre, et Drago le stupéfixe. Entre temps, ils ont eu le temps de casser l'éclair de feu.  
Après un résumé des événements, Dumbledore raconte la légende de l'éclat de Crystal (si vous voulez que je vous la raconte, SÈCHEZ et allez voir au chapitre 7, 15 ou en haut de ce document.)  
Nos braves amis remarquent suite à une vision d'Hermione qu'ils se sont fait avoir et que la prophétie de l'incantiosa s'est fait voler. Dumbledore raconte ce que fait la prophétie : c'est comme un impero multiple et permanent qu'on peut jeter sur n'importe quel être vivant sauf les sorciers (aaa, c'était donc ça… c'est fou ce qu'on découvre en lisant d'anciens résumés.)  
  
Dumbledore apprend aux jeunes qu'Elisa et Harry sont frère et sœur (how original ;)  
Pendant ce temps, les détraqueurs s'allient avec Voldemort, mais Fudge croit qu'il a encore le contrôle d'Azkaban.  
  
Elisa se sent de trop parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Harry mais elle ne pouvait rien dire parce qu'elle savait que Hermione était enceinte de lui alors elle fugue dans la forêt interdite. (tomber amoureux de ma sœur… messemble j'aurais envie de faire pareil. Pi ça prenait du drâme!!)  
Harry apprend qu'Hermione est enceinte et qu'il est le père, puis il part en compagnie de son parain et de ses deux best à la recherche de sa soeur. Elisa et Harry sont pris comme prisonniers par Mars (tsé là celui de qui j'ai pas arrêter de parler plus haut…) dans la tour d'Izkiban.  
  
Voldemort attaque Poudlard. Cho Chang, Flitwick, Vincent Crabbe, Eric Goulet et Parvati Patil meurent. Lupin est dans le coma. Ginny a été faite prisonnière par Voldemort parce qu'il croit qu'elle a des pouvoirs de divination très puissants. (mais pour de vrai c'est Hermione ) Sirius, Ron et Hermione reviennent à Poudlard et Dumbledore réunit l'ordre du Phénix (c'est pas DU TOUT la même chose que dans le livre… c'est genre juste quelques sorcier puissants qui assurent la protection de l'école et luttent contre les mangemorts.)

  
Harry et Elisa suivent pendant ce temps là un avec Mars un entraînement pour devenir animagus. Mars relève aussi Harry de la malédiction l'empâchant de guérir. Dumbledore a un procès à cause de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. Fudge commence à penser que Voldemort est peut-être revenu.

  
Drago se dit maltraité par son père et forcé à devenir mangemort, Ron et Hermione gobent tout et ils partent à la rescousse d'Harry et Elisa.  
  
Fudge envoie Rogue à Azkaban parce qu'il croit que c'est un mangemort actif. Dumbledore se fait retirer la charge de Poudlard. Malgré l'interdiction, il revient à Poudlard et prend du polynectar pour se transformer en Lupin. Sirius essaie d'aller sauver Rogue à Azkaban mais il se fait prendre par un monstre bizarre (le roi des détraqueurs… une autre idée farfelue et inutile), puis il est enfermé dans une cellule. Rogue est mort (tuez-moi pas…)

  
Hermione, Ron et Drago se font capturés par les centaures. Harry est envoyé dans l'éclat de Crystal. Dovterlom le met au courant des derniers événements et le renvoie pour sauver ses amis pris par les centaures. Elisa et Mars partent à la recherche de l'éclat de Crystal. Harry se fait aussi capturer par les centaures, mais Troyan les sauve. (qu'il est héroïc!!!) Les centaures annoncent qu'ils sont avec eux pour la lutte contre le mal.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago arrivent à Izkiban, mais Elisa et Mars ne sont plus là. Ils retournent à Poudlard.  
  
Voldemort réussi à avoir en son pouvoir les géants, les griffons, les demiguises, les chevaux ailés et certains dragons. (je ferai une plus grande descripition de ces fabuleuse bestioles dans un futur chapitre prochain… ou bien vous pouvez allez voir dans le livre des animaux fantastiques de JK.)

  
Hermione a une fabuleuse idée et, avec l'accord de Dumbledore bien sûr, envoit Rita Skeeter comme espionne à la forteresse de Voldemort. Fudge vient enquêter à Poudlard. Il remarque qu'il y a deux Lupin, un à l'infirmerie et un avec les autres professeurs, et devine la stratégie de Dumbledore. Ce dernier s'enfuit à Izkiban. Il veut Que Harry, Ron et Hermione le retrouve le lendemain.

  
Harry se dispute avec Hagrid au sujet des chiots. Harry pense qu'ils ne sont pas normaux, mais le demi-géant n'a rien remarqué. (hagrid est IDIOT!!!). Harry voit dans un livre que ce sont des monstres et découvre le corps du maître des clés. Il se bat contre le chien maléfique Drula. Il est pour se faire tuer, mais Dovterlom le ramène dans l'éclat de Crystal pour lui sauver la vie. Hermione communique avec Harry et lui annonce qu'elle a découvert que Dovterlom et Voldemort son la même personne. D-o-v-t-e-r-l-o-m … V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t … mêmes lettres, alors Harry jette un sort sur Dovterlom, mais ça traverse l'autre garçon et percute une paroi du Crystal. Harry est expulsé du Crystal et se retrouve sur le lieu de bataille. Mcgonagall meurt. (snif… j'aurais pas du la tuer…)

  
Hermione fonce vers chez Hagrid pour sauver Harry. Elle le croit mort, mais quand elle entend son cœur battre, elle retourne vers Poudlard avec lui pour lui sauver la vie. Mais qui est-ce qui l'arrête? C'est Drula! (iiiiiii zut mon ancien résumé se termine là soupir j'ai du travail en perspective…)

  
Hermione et Drula se battent. Draco et Ron finissent par prendre la relève. Hermione emmène Harry à l'infirmerie avec Lavande, puis … je me souviens plus des détails, mais Drula est enfermée dans une barrière magique par Draco, Hermione, Harry et Ron sont saints et saufs (ou presque), Draco et Lavande se font enfermer par Voldemort qui les emmène rejoindre Ginny à sa forteresse, PomFresh meurt et… c'est tout. Ah, oui, ce sont Cho (kind of ressucitée par Voldemort mais en très très vilain) et madame Figg, qui a trahit Dumbledore en s'alliant avec Voldi, qui ont tendu le piège à Draco et Lavande.  
  
Les profs sont dans le trouble : Rogue et Black en prison, (finalement rogue meurt plus tard… dsl) Lupin dans le coma, Dumbledore exilé (à Izkiban), McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid tués, Vector retraité, Figg et Pomfresh disparues… (Figg est misante et pomfresh morte). Hermione les met au courant de tout et va voir Harry et Ron à l'infirmerie avec Troyan. Ils découvrent Hedwidge, avec une lettre de Lili (ou Lily?? ') Potter et… devinez quoi? L'éclat de Crystal. On ne sait pas encore comment elle a fait, mais Lily a lancé un Baldr pour que Harry ait l'éclat de Crystal, peu importe où il est, si la situation devenait trop grave. Ça prouve que c'était Lily qui l'avait en sa possession.  
  
Ah oui, juste de même, Ron pi Lavande ils s'aiment tout comme Harry et Hermione.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Elisa et Mars se sont bien amusés (on va dire…) et se sont rendus la ville natale des Potter, parce qu'il parait que le Crystal serait là. Elisa tombe alors sur des mangemorts, qui l'attaquent. Mais un inconnu (Aranwë!!) vient la voir, lui fait faire un baldr (la magie elfique. Les elfes la font bcp plus vite que les humains qui sont très peu à savoir en faire) pour localiser l'éclat de Crystal. Elle voit qu'il est à Poudlard, et Aranwë lui dit de retenir Mars dans le coin le plus longtemps possible dans le village en lui faisant croire que l'éclat est là. Elle accepte. Puis Aranwë l'abandonne là et elle se bat contre les mangemorts et se fait secourir par Mars, qui l'emmène faire un autre Baldr de la localisation. Elle ment, comme le lui a demandé l'inconnu qui semblait connaître Lily Potter et ils commencent à fouiller l'endroit à la recherche du Crystal.  
  
Depuis, Harry et Ron se sont réveillés et ont été mis au courant des derniers événements par Hermione et Troyan. Le lendemain, Figg fait un tour à Poudlard ( dans ma fic c'est pas une cracmol) et elle demande à Harry de lui donner le Crystal. Il refuse par intuition parce qu'il ne sait pas qu'elle est avec Voldemort. Mais maintenant, les vilains sont au courant que le Crystal n'est pas à Godric Hollow. Chourave, qui a un peu pris la direction de Poudlard, rappelle à Harry, Ron et Hermione qu'ils doivent aller rejoindre Dumbledore à Izkiban. Figg est donc au courant que Dumbledore est là-bas, seul.

  
Le lendemain, le Poudlard Express, qui était supposé remmener les élèves chez eux à cause de la situation dramatique à l'école, déraille en entrant dans le mur invisible qu'on découvrira éventuellement élevé par les elfes de maison kidnappés par Voldis depuis un moment. Il y a plusieurs élèves morts, mais je ne me complique pas la vie à vous dire lesquels. Inventez. Ou n'inventez pas. Mais Neville n'est pas mort.  
  
On est au chapitre 22. Répercutions du déraillement, on découvre le corps de Pomfresh. Quelques élèves ayant des bases en médecine s'emploient à s'occuper des blessés. L'éclat de Crystal peut guérir quelques blessures de faible envergure. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'ils ont appris le décès de Rogue. Ah, oui, c'est parce que Sirius est revenu. Je ne sais plus quand il s'est évadé. Peu importe. Lupin n'est plus dans le coma non plus. Harry, Ron et Hermione, accompagnés de Troyan qui ne les quitte plus, vont avec Lupin créer un Baldr pour voir ce qu'est exactement le mur invisible. On cache à Harry le nom de famille de Lily. (c'est pas full original, je sais. Et c'est très prévisible…)  
  
Harry, Ron et Neville fuient Poudlard pour retrouver Dumbledore. Hermione reste. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvent dehors, ils tombent sur Drula. Combat contre le monstre. Le chien blanc de la portée vient à leur secours : c'est en fait Aranwë.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Draco, Ginny et Lavande passent le test des Mangemorts. Voldemort espère qu'ils meurent dedans. Sinon, il les garderait comme serviteurs. Il leur tend un piège, mais les trois compagnons réussissent à s'enfuir avec l'aide de Rita Skeeter qui était venue pour espionner.

  
Tout le monde se retrouve à Izkiban : Harry, Ron, Neville, Aranwë, Troyan, Draco, Ginny, Lavande, Rita, Elisa et Mars. Dumbldore s'est fait attaqué par des mangemorts et est dans un état critique. Mars déclare pouvoir sauver son esprit en le mettant dans l'éclat de Crystal. Mais pour ça, il faut libérer Tom. Certains croient qu'il est bon, d'autre mauvais. Ils finissent par accepter de le libérer. fin du chapitre 30  
  
Ah, oui, aussi, les septième année sont partis en Australie pendant une partie de l'année découvrir un autre endroit et une nouvelle école et ils sont supposés revenir bientôt…  
  
Mars libère Dov et enferme Dumbledore. Il s'évanouit après le travail. Tom se montre compréhensif et essaie de contrôler nos amis qui sont près à le tuer au moindre geste brusque. Harry prend le crystal, mais étant donné que dumbledore n'a plus de corps et parce qu'il est surpuissant, Harry reçoit une part du savoir de Dumbledore. Dov raconte toute son histoire. Sirius va coucher s'occuper de Mars qui est toujours évanouit, mais celui-ci faisait semblant : il stupéfixe Sirius et lui prend l'éclat de Crystal.  
  
Tout le monde se raconte tout ce qu'ils savent. Aranwë est un demi-elfe explusé de sa terre natale. Harry s'entraîne à utiliser ses nouvelles connaissances avec Dumbledore, puis il retourne avec ses compagnons. Il est décidé qu'ils s'en vont sur la planète des elfes chercher des alliés.  
Pendant qu'ils discutent de leurs plans, Queudver vient les espionner : Harry se lance à sa poursuite. Il se transforme sans le vouloir en loup avec le savoir de Dumbledore, mais Peter réussit quand même à s'enfuir en transplanant. Hermione n'est pas tellement contente d'apprendre que Harry s'en va sur la sixième lune de Neptune, mais Elisa réussit à la convaincre.  
  
Troyan se jette dans le Baldr au moment où Harry, Elisa, Neville, Ron, Tom et Aranwë sont envoyé dans l'espace, provoquant leur dispersion à l'arrivée sur la planète. Les quatre jeunes se font attrapés et mettre en prison. Le centaure, Tom et Aranwë sont portés disparus.  
  
Harry parle à Hermione par le Crystal et lui dit être presque certain de mourir. Poudlard est abattu par cette déclaration. Tandis que la tention montre entre Ron et Elisa, Alohmora, la mère d'Aranwë, vient faire un tour parce qu'elle sait un peu parler leur langue, mais Troyan apparaît à ce moment-là et la blesse. La faute retombe sur les quatre adolescents. Ils sont au tribunal lorsque Aranwë et Tom décident enfin de faire leur apparition. Ron, Elisa, Harry et Neville son enfermés dans une salle déjà mieux que la prison. Aranwë et Tom font part aux elfes de leur problème.  
  
On apprend lors de la rencontre Voldemort/Mars beaucoup de choses : c'est Mars qui a entraîné Voldemort vers la magie noire, qui l'en a fait son élève. Par contre, Voldemort l'a oublié lorsqu'il est devenu plus puissant. Mars dit que les Potter lui avaient dérobé le Crystal, mais Voldemort a du mal à y croire. Mars tue Rita Skeeter, venue pour espionner. Mars propose une entente à Voldemort : en échange de services, dont un dragon et une colonie de géant, il lui donne l'éclat de Crystal. Voldemort, aveuglé par l'ambition, accepte sans réfléchir.  
  
À Poudlard, la chambre des secrets est réouverte : Draco et Ginny se lancent à l'intérieur pour voir ce qu'il arrive. Ils se retrouvent devant Colin Crivey, contrôlé par Imperium par Goyle. Ils coincent le pas fin avec l'aide de Dobby et Lupin et Sirius prennent les mesures nécessaires pour le neutraiser.

  
Elisa et Ron se réconcilie presque et décident de prendre les choses en main : ils vont essayer de se sauver pour trouver une aide extérieure. Ils partent avec la cape d'invisibilité et se retrouvent avec deux petits elfes, Serra et Raven. Ils disent être les esprits de la forêt et proposent un marché à Elisa : si elle leur abandonne Ron, ils leur donnent un objet qui les laissera retourner sur leur planète. Elisa, prise au dépourvue, accepte. Elle regrette aussitôt sa décision, mais c'est trop tard. Serra, Raven ET Ron ont disparu.

**AoAoAoAoAoA**

****

En gros, les principaux PRÉSUMÉS bons sont :  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavande, Elisa, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Aranwë, Tom, Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, les profs et les élèves en général, les centaures (dont Troyan certaines fois), Dobby   
  
Les pas tellement gentils-gentils:  
Les elfes en géréral, Troyan, (Serra et Raven) ??, le ministère de la magie  
  
Les Pure Evil :  
Voldie, Mars, Figg, Cho, Lucius, Queudver, les chiots de Drula, les géants, les détraqueurs et autres bibittes pas fines

Lieux importants :  
Terre : notre planête == (j'avais peut-être pas besoin de l'inclure…)  
Atlas : la sixième lune de Neptune, nouvelle maison pour les elfes  
Poudlard : l'école à Harry   
Le Terrier : la maison à Ron   
Forteresse des ombres : le château à Voldy   
Forêt des Centaures : spot perdu dans la forêt interdite où… roulement de tambour les centaures vivent !!!  
Izkiban : un autre spot perdu dans la forêt où il y a une grande tour et où Mars a vécu pendant un long tit bout de temps.

Personnages reposant en paix :  
Profs de Poudlard : McGonagall, Hagrid, Rogue, Flitwick, Pomfresh (je crois que c'est tout…)  
Élèves : Cho, Crabbe, Parvati, pi une autre coupe que j'ai pas pris la peine de marquer ... euh… je sais pas si il y a beaucoup d'autres morts… là juste comme ça il y en a aucune autre qui me viennent, mais… peu importe.

Personnages ne reposant pas en paix :  
Tous les autres sauf ceux que j'ai oubli

Bon… ben… VOILÀ!!! J'espere que vous aurez apprécié le résumé, mais j'espère surtout qu'il vous aura servi, parce que j'ai mis à peu près quatre heure et demi à le faire… Je le mettrai à jour lorsque je trouverez ça nécessaire… ou que vous me le demanderez!

**AoAoAoAoAoA**  
  
Voici maintenant le chapitre 45… Il est très court, je sais, mais il dit ce qu'il a à dire… Enfin, je suppose…   
(Il se passe le lendemain de la rencontre Mars/Voldie, pas à la suite ou pendant la période des elfes)  


  
  
Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal  
  
Chapitre 45  
  
Un nouveau visage  
  
Voldemort ne se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il avait faite en acceptant de coopérer avec Mars que le lendemain matin de sa rencontre avec l'autre sorcier, soit le 28 décembre. Furibond, il laissa lourdement retomber son poing contre son trône, où il avait passé la nuit, puis il se leva, marchant furieusement de long en large devant sa chaise. Il était conscient de la présence des mangemorts au fond de la salle, tapis dans l'obscurité et prêts à faire les quatre volontés de leur maître. Mais son seul désir était pour le moment hors de leur capacité. La seule personne pouvant arranger le problème était Mars.  
Le mage noir s'arrêta, ses yeux rouges se plissant. Mars avait dit qu'il reviendrait dans trois jours. Il ne lui en restait que deux à attendre.  
Mais même s'il le revoyait, Voldemort ne proposerait pas de rompre leur pacte. Pas qu'il soit un homme d'honneur et refuse de montrer ce genre de faiblesse, mais il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec Mars. Une entente était une entente ; rien ne se briserait. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'à espérer que le mage tienne sa promesse. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien qui le laissait présager…  
-Mirielle ! aboya-t-il.  
La mangemort qui s'était occupée de Mars la veille s'avança aussitôt, s'inclinant légèrement devant son maître avant de poser son regard bleu dans le sien.  
-Oui, Maître ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix haute et forte.  
-Vous avez exécuté mon ordre ?  
-Lequel ? Celui concernant les géants ? Ou bien parlez-vous de votre café… ?  
Parmi les disciples de Voldemort, elle était la plus fougueuse. Elle ne lui montrait pas toujours de respect et ne se conformait pas toujours exactement à ce qui lui avait été demandé. Mais il aimait ça. Jamais un petit serviteur stupide comme Avery ou Nott n'aurait osé s'adresser aussi ouvertement à leur maître, mais jamais ils ne pourraient l'égaler dans l'estime du mage noir. En oubliant les fanatiques comme Queudver, Mirielle et Lucius étaient ses deux plus fidèles partisans. C'est pourquoi il les appelait par leur prénom.  
Mais aujourd'hui, Voldemort n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses sarcasmes.  
-Tu les as contacté ? siffla-t-il.  
Mirielle esquissa un sourire.  
-Oui, comme vous me l'aviez demandé.  
-Et bien retourne les voir et dis-leur que c'est annulé. Fais-les venir plus près d'ici.  
Une vague crainte passa sur le visage de la jeune femme.  
-Euh… oui, d'accord Maître.  
Voldemort fronça les sourcils.  
-Quoi ? Quel est le problème ?  
Mirielle, le teint livide, jeta un regard autour d'elle, puis baissa les yeux pour éviter ceux de son maître. Elle avait perdu de son assurance et semblait maintenant très embarrassée.  
-Euh… Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… Je ne suis pas entrée directement en contact avec eux.  
Voldemort ne montra aucune émotion apparente. Le regardant du coin des yeux, la mangemort poursuivit :  
-Lorsque je suis arrivée, il n'y avait qu'un vieil homme vêtu de rouge…  
Voldemort secoua vivement la tête.  
-Il m'a dit qu'il venait prendre ce qui lui appartenait… Étant donné vos instructions, je me suis dit que tout était conforme…  
Mars était donc déjà passé. Et il avait pris les géants.  
-Retirez-vous.  
Mirielle releva lentement la tête, puis acquiesça.  
-Oui, Maître.  
-Je veux voir Queudver.  
-Très bien, Maître.  
Elle allait quitter la pièce lorsque Voldemort eut une idée.  
-Et… Mirielle… ?  
-Oui, Maître ?  
-Je…Je veux vous voir tout-à-l'heure. Revenez… dans deux heures. Seule.  
La jeune femme lui lança un regard entendu.  
-Comme vous voudrez, Maître.  
Voldemort soupira et un début de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.  
Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait avec un craquement sinistre et Voldemort se retrouvait seul avec Queudver.  
-Bonojour, Maître, dit le disciple en se penchant vers l'avant sa main d'argent dans son dos.  
-Bienvenue, Queudver.  
Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment. Puis Voldemort reprit sa place dans son trône.  
-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Maître ?  
-Oui, je le crois.  
Voldemort sortit d'une de ses poches le parchemin que lui avait remis Mars. Certainement pour avoir l'air d'une preuve de bonne volonté. Mais peu importe, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ce soit un mensonge.  
Queudver prit la feuille de sa main valide et la parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il leva ensuite un regard plein de respect vers Voldemort.  
-Mon apparence doit-elle être la mienne ? Mon… ancienne ?  
-Non, pas nécessairement, Maître. Mais il me faudra des ingrédients très spécifiques comme…  
-Prenez tout ce que vous voulez dans ma réserve personnelle.   
-Bien, Maître. Quelle apparence dois-je vous donner ?  
Un sourire vicieux apparut aux lèvres du mage noir.  
-Ah, je vois, souris Queudver. Très bien. Je vous fait cela. Autre chose ?  
-Oui. Une fois que j'aurai pris son apparence, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez seul. Ne laissez plus personne entrer.  
Les yeux du disciples se plissèrent.  
-Très bien, Maître. Autre chose ?  
-Oui. Après… cela, j'aimerais que vous veniez me rejoindre avec Lucius.  
Il jeta un regard circulaire, en quête d'éventuels petits espions. La révélation de Mars l'avait presque rendu paranoïaque.  
-Nous avons à discuter.  
-Je peux savoir pour quoi, Maître ?  
-Je crois que le temps est venu de prendre Poudlard.  
Une expression de bonheur apparut sur le visage du petit homme.  
-Bien. Autre chose, Maître ?  
-Non. Mais dépêchez-vous. Vous avez deux heures pour me faire cette potion.  
Queudver sortit, laissant Voldemort complètement seul. Il soupira, s'écrasant sur son trône, une expression ravie sur le visage. Quand IL verrait son nouveau visage…

Dsl… petit chapitre… mais moi je l'aime beaucoup

Je crois que j'étais vraiment du pour un résum c'est pour ça que j'ai mis ce chapitre plus court…alors je publie un vrai chapitre juste tantot ou demain je l'ai presque fini… pi… c'est ça!   
Merci ÉNORMÉMENT à tous mes lecteurs  
Et salut  
  
MPZT

(juste comme ça je suis pas sur mais en regardant sur le nouveau QuickEdit jai remarqué que plusieurs et accent aigu en fin de phrase ou de mots ont disparu... je sais pas si c'est un bug ou c'est juste ma touche qui marche mal de temps en temps mais si il y a des mot comme "aim ou regard" ben il manque juste un e accent aigu. merci.

ma théroie est finalement confirmée je viens de vérifier qqch pi ça le fait vraiment alors... c'est ça! )


	46. Un repas avec roi

Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 46

Un repas avec le roi

Elisa ne réapparut au château du roi que la nuit venue, quelques heures après que le soleil magique éclairant la caverne eut disparu, éteint tout d'un coup par un mage. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de remettre la cape d'invisibilité et après à peine quelques pas faits dans la ville, des guerriers elfes s'étaient jetés sur elle, avaient vérifié qu'elle n'était pas armée, puis ils l'avaient escortée jusqu'au château du roi, où son absence avait depuis longtemps été remarquée par Aranwë et Tom, mais aussi par Calomihetar et ses seconds.

L'air absent, le regard vide, les bras ballants, les jambes oscillantes, la jeune fille se laissait presque porter par les deux elfes.  De sa main, la cape de Harry traînait sur le sol et laissait une lignée montrant son passage.

Partout dans la rue, tous les êtres mauves se tournaient vers elle, la dévisageant, la pointant du doigt, s'esclaffant, murmurant à voix basse ou hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles. De toute façons, elle ne les aurait pas comprises. Tout ce qui entrait par une oreille sortirait par l'autre allait de même avec les yeux. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que les elfes s'étaient arrêtés et l'avaient lâchée. Elle vacilla et du s'accrocher à l'épaule d'un des guerrier pour ne pas s'étaler dans l'herbe qui ornait l'endroit.

Sortant de sa torpeur, elle secoua la tête, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis eut juste le temps de juste le temps de voir Harry accourir vers elle avant de sentir son esprit partir et de tomber par terre, inconsciente.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs minutes plus tard. Quelques instants furent nécessaires pour qu'elle se rende compte d'où elle était – soit, dans la chambre emménagée à l'intention des humains sur un petit lit simple. Il y avait plusieurs personnes autour d'elle et il faisait froid. Sa pensée se limitait à ça. Pourtant…

-Elle revient à elle.

Elisa ne reconnut pas la voix de la personne. De toute façon, peu lui important, car elle était occupée à se creuser la tête pour retrouver ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Voyons. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait quelque chose, parce que sinon elle ne serait pas dégoûtée d'elle-même, attristée, découragée et anéantie…

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Elle était sortie malgré les protestations de Harry – tien, c'était lui qui avait parlé – et s'était rendue dans la forêt, où elle avait rencontré les deux petits elfes. Elle sourit en se rappelant comment ils avaient demandé à ce qu'ils les aident pour ôter leur grand manteau qui les faisait passer un adulte…

Ils… Ils étaient deux… Elle n'était pas partie seule… Voyons, qui est-ce qui l'avait accompagnée ?

-Elisa… ça va ? fit la voix de Neville.

-Oui… murmura la jeune fille en se redressant.

Elle fut prise d'un éblouissement. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de le chasser.

-Où est Ron ? demanda Harry.

-Euh… Ron ? répéta Elisa d'une voix confuse.

Ah, oui. C'était Ron qui l'avait accompagnée. Elle s'en souvenait très bien maintenant. Même que c'était lui qu'elle avait accepté de…

-Ron ?

Cette fois, on aurait plutôt dit une lamentation.

-Où il est ? s'exclama Harry.

Elisa regarda autour d'elle, espérant voir apparaître une masse de cheveux roux parmi les visages inquiets qui l'entouraient. Mais il n'y avait que Harry, Neville, Tom, Aranwë et les deux gardes qui l'avaient menés au palais.

-Il… Il est…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. En d'autres circonstances, elle les aurait vivement essuyées et elle aurait tâché de contrôler ses émotions, mais cette fois-ci, elle était trop perdue pour même remarquer qu'elle pleurait.

Le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que ce nom. Ron. Elle l'avait sacrifié… Elle l'avait livré aux deux petits elfes… Elle… Lui…

-Elisa… dit calmement Harry.

-Quoi ! répliqua-t-elle, lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

-Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arriv ?

Les mains de son frère tremblaient. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elles ne tremblaient pas quand ce n'était pas grave…

-Je… Je m'excuse ! s'exclama-t-elle, ses pleurs redoublant.

-Où est-ce qu'il est ?! s'écria Harry, attrapant sa sœur par les épaules. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arriv ?

Elisa secoua la tête.

-Je ne voulais pas, Harry… Arrête de crier… Je ne voulais pas…

Harry jeta un regard à Aranwë. Il avait l'air calme. Il avait toujours l'air calme…

-Vous ne l'avez vraiment pas vu ? demanda Tom aux deux elfes.

Leurs expressions furent plus significatives que si deux points d'interrogations étaient apparus dans leurs yeux. Ils ne comprenaient pas un traître mot de ce charabia humain.

-Je leur ai déjà demandé, Tom… dit Aranwë.

Neville, livide, gardait le silence, son regard allant de Harry à Elisa.

-Où est-ce qu'il est ? répéta Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Elisa le repoussa, pleurant de plus belle.

-Laisse-la, Harry… murmura Aranwë. Visiblement, elle n'est pas apte à parler pour le moment…

-Mais Ron est peut-être en danger ! Rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Non, Harry… Non… C'est trop tard… Beaucoup trop tard…

Harry posa un regard crispé sur sa sœur, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Puis, soupirant, il quitta la pièce. Aranwë fit signe à Tom et à Neville de le suivre. Les deux guerriers elfes se retirèrent également. Aranwë se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Elisa…

Le demi-elfe posa une main protectrice sur son épaule et attendit que ses sanglots cessent.

-Peux-tu me dire ce qui est arrivé à Ron ?

Elisa se tourna vers lui, les yeux encore remplis de larmes.

-Ne me détestez pas… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Je ne t'en voudrai pas, Elisa. Dis-moi seulement ce qui est arrivé.

Reniflant, elle sortit de sa poche la petite pierre sphérique bleutée. La bouche entre ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, Aranwë tendit une main incertaine vers le petit objet.

-Où…Où as-tu trouvé ça ? chuchota-t-il.

-C'est… Ce sont des elfes… Ils m'ont… Ils m'ont dit de montrer ça au roi… et de lui dire que ça venait des … esprits de la forêt.

-Où est Ron ?

-Ils… Ils m'ont dit que c'était le seul moyen de revenir chez nous… je ne savais pas quoi faire… j'étais convaincue qu'on allait mourir… Alors j'ai accepté d'échanger Ron contre ça… Mais je me suis tout de suite reprise, sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus là… Ils avaient disparus… Raven, Serra et…

-QUOI ??

Harry surgit dans la pièce, ouvrant la porte d'une volée et se précipitant vers sa sœur. TU AS SACRIFIÉ RON POUR… POUR ÇA ?!?

-Ne crie pas, Harry… ne crie pas… sanglota la jeune fille, se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

-Tu as tué Ron !

Elisa ne répondit pas, recommençant à pleurer. Aranwë aurait voulu jeter un regard sévère à Harry, mais le cœur lui manqua. Effectivement, il y avait très peu de chances qu'ils revoient Ron.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle l'ait livré à ces… ces elfes… Ils avaient beau se détester, elle n'aurait pas pu…

Harry allait exploser. C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. D'abord Troyan, puis maintenant Elisa…

Rouge de fureur, il se leva, prêt à frapper dans n'importe quoi qui se serait trouvé à proximité. Il bouillait de l'intérieur et il fallait que ça sorte.

-Harry, calme-toi…

-Non ! Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Elle… Ma sœur… Elisa… Elle vient de tuer Ron !!

-Il n'est pas forcément mort…

Harry jeta un regard noir au demi-elfe.

-Sérieusement, quelles sont nos chances de le revoir vivant ? Nulle, n'est-ce pas ? Et d'abord, qui sont ces … esprits de la forêt ?

-Ce qu'ils disent être – les esprits de la forêt. On ne sait pas exactement qui ils sont… Mais ils se présentent sous forme d'enfants aux gens qui ont besoin d'aide… Ils échangent des solutions contre des choses très chères aux yeux des personnes à qui ils apparaissent...

Harry cilla à ce dernier passage. « très chères… »

-Mais je ne crois pas que… qu'il y ait…

Aranwë n'eut pas besoin d'achever sa phrase.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pierre ?

-C'est le signe que les esprits de la forêt nous sont favorables. Lorsque je la présenterai au roi, il y a peu de chances qu'il nous refuse quoi que ce soit… Ces deux petits enfants – Raven et Serra… Ils sont devenus des sortes de divinités pour les elfes…

Harry hocha la tête. Bien sûr. Mais Ron, dans tout ça ? C'était bien beau pouvoir retourner chez eux, mais abandonner Ron ici ? S'il y avait encore des chances de le sauver, ce n'était certainement pas en retournant sur Terre que ça allait aider.

-Où ils habitent ?

-Qui ? Les esprits ?

-Oui.

-Mais nulle part. Ce sont des esprits, Harry. Ils apparaissent quand ils le veulent, ils peuvent être n'importe où, ils nous écoutent peut-être en ce moment…

Harry jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce vide, puis il secoua la tête.

-Mais il doit bien y avoir un endroit où ils entassent tout ce qu'ils prennent aux gens, insista Harry.

-Je te l'ai dit, Harry, ce sont des esprits.

-Oui, mais…

Voyant que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister, Harry se tut. Autant il détestait Troyan quelques heures auparavant, autant il était fâché contre sa sœur maintenant.

-Tu es vilaine, Serra.

-Et toi tu es trop gentil.

-Tu as vu ce que tu leur as fait ?

-C'était ton idée.

-Oui, mais on aurait pu leur demander autre chose… par exemple, nous n'avions jamais vu de cape d'invisibilité avant. Les elfes n'en ont pas.

-Oui, mais les elfes n'ont pas de cheveux roux. Tu as vu comme ils étaient beaux ?

-Mais regarde-les ! La fille pleure tout le temps, maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, elle n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant d'accepter.

-Tu comptes les laisser comme ça ?

-Oui. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu es trop gentil, Raven. Ce ne sont que des mortels. Il en passe des milliers. Ils ont tous leurs joies, leurs peines. On ne peut pas faire le bonheur de tout le monde !

-Mais on peut éviter de faire leur malheur, aussi…

-Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais jamais rien. Tu veux qu'on leur rende celui avec les cheveux roux ?

-Non. Pour lui, c'est trop tard.

-Bien. Parce que de toute façon je n'aurais pas voulu.

-Je pensais à leur faire un autre cadeau…

-Tu es trop gentil, Raven.

-Toi, tu es vilaine.

La nouvelle de la disparition de l'humain aux cheveux rouges se répandit dans le château comme une traînée de feu. Presque aussitôt, des patrouilles furent lancées dans tous les coins de la citée. Calomihetar n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier : une telle menace en liberté ne pourrait que nuire à son peuple.

Assis sur son trône de marbre, le roi réfléchissait en observant par la fenêtre deux petits oiseaux se poursuivre de branches en branches. Il attendait que ses cuisiniers aient terminé de faire à manger. Déjà, une odeur sucrée s'élevait depuis la salle à manger. Dès que ce serait près, ses serviteurs lui feraient signe et il irait rejoindre Aranwë et ses amis humains. La rumeur populaire, apparemment lancée par le petit centaure, disait qu'ils avaient un secret et qu'ils le révéleraient à ce souper très important. De nature curieuse, Calomihetar ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il avait envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt un de ses seconds chercher des nouvelles de Alohomora, blessée gravement dans des circonstances encore inexpliquées, puis il était venu s'asseoir là, comme par son habitude.

Le retour inattendu de Aranwë le troublait. Il avait été formel lorsqu'il avait banni les demi-humains : jamais ils ne devraient revenir en leur terre natale s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver sur le bûcher. Mais apparemment, Aranwë s'était jugé assez téméraire pour révéler l'existence de leur race à une poignée d'humains et avait même osé les emmener ici.

« Nous avons besoin d'aide. »

Telle avait été ses paroles. Mais pourquoi le peuple des elfes accepterait-il de venir au secours de ceux qui les avait trahis, tués et chassés quelques siècles plus tôt ? Jamais, en aucune circonstance il n'irait prêter main forte aux Hommes.

-Le repas est prêt, annonça une servante en entrant dans la salle du trône. Elle inclina légèrement la tête puis se retira.

Calomihetar se pressa d'aller rejoindre les autres pour manger.

Harry s'en allait prendre des nouvelles des recherches lorsqu'on les convoqua pour aller dîner en compagnie du roi. Il rejoint ses compagnons, puis ils se firent guidés dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une grande table de pierre entourée de chaises de bois. Ils prirent place autour.

-Pff ! Ils ne m'ont même pas pris en compte, soupira Troyan en allant se coucher à la façon d'un cheval aux pieds de Harry.

Harry se retrouva entre sa sœur et Tom. À côté de celui-ci, il y avait Neville, puis Aranwë.

Quelques instants plus tard, Calomihetar fit son entrée. Le demi-elfe fit signe aux autres de se lever, mais le roi les ignora, un sourire coupable se dessinant sur son visage rond à la vue des coupes de fruits qui ornaient la table. Harry entendit presque la voix de Ron grogner dans sa tête à propos du stupide régime végétarien qui leur était imposé depuis leur arrivée sur Atlas. Sa gorge se noua.

Calomihetar présenta ses salutations de façon distraite. De toute façon, aucun des quatre humains présents ne comprirent.

-Harry, j'ai faim, se plaignit Troyan depuis le dessous de la table. File-moi des raisins.

L'adolescent lui flanqua un léger coup de pied pour que le centaure se taise. Calomhietar se lança alors dans un long et beau discours qu'il avait certainement dû avoir beaucoup de mal à mémoriser étant donné ses multiples hésitations. Il ne parut pas offusquer que personne, sauf peut-être Aranwë, ne semble l'écouter.

Neville et Tom discutaient à voix basse, Elisa avait le regard figé dans son assiette et Harry baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Même les quelques personnages elfes assis à la table semblaient ne pas porter la moindre attention à leur roi.

Harry finit par en avoir marre d'entendre ces paroles sans comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient dire et se rappela que Troyan connaissait l'elfique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? chuchota-t-il au petit centaure.

-J'ai tellement faim…

-Troyan…

-Peut-être que si je mangeais quelque chose je comprendrais mieux…

Harry soupira et prit d'un geste incertain un fruit rose dégageant un parfum semblable à celui de la pêche qu'il tendit à Troyan. Personne ne sembla le remarquer.

-À vrai dire, Harry, je n'entend pas très bien d'où je suis, fit le centaure d'une voix miauleuse. Tu sais que tes genoux sont beaucoup plus près…

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux puis décida d'abandonner. De toute façon, quelques secondes plus tard, le roi des elfes avait terminé. Il les invita à commencer à manger.

Le repas se passa dans un silence relatif. Harry dut donner à manger à Troyan qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, puis il finit par en avoir assez et le menaça de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, quelques serviteurs vinrent les desservir, puis un lourd silence tomba sur la petite réunion.

-Je vais jeter un sort d'inter traduction, dit soudain Aranwë. De cette façon, vous pourrez comprendre les elfes et eux-aussi vous comprendront.

Il répéta la même chose en elfique.

-D'accord, répondit le roi comme s'il avait eut à donner son accord.

Mais le sort était déjà lancé parce que Harry comprit sa réponse.

-Vous nous comprenez ? demanda-t-il au roi.

-Oui. C'est une bonne idée, Aranwë.

-Merci, mon roi.

Calomihetar plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas apprécié la réponse sarcastique. Ça faisait très longtemps, depuis qu'il l'avait exilé, qu'il n'était plus son roi.

-Il paraît, commença Calomihetar, que vous avez quelque chose à me révéler.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Troyan, qui lui répondit d'un sourire. Aranwë posa son regard sur Elisa. La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Oui… Je vais tout vous expliquer…

Les regards convergèrent vers elle. Les quelques elfes présents, ne pensant pas au fait qu'ils pouvaient maintenant être compris des humains, ricanèrent en se disant qu'une femelle était à la table du roi. Elisa ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard et pris une grande inspiration.

-Lorsque je suis partie du château avec Ron, celui aux cheveux rouges – elle sentit son cœur se serrer – nous avons croisé quelqu'un qui avait échappé quelque chose. Nous l'avons ramassé et nous sommes partis à la poursuite de cette personne, puis nous avons finalement découvert que c'étaient en fait deux petits elfes, un monté sur les épaules de l'autre. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils étaient les esprits de la forêt.

Les elfes gloussèrent en la montrant du menton. Aranwë jeta un coup d'œil à Calomihetar. Il restait impassible.

S'arrêtant quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et trouver ses mots, Elisa reprit :

-Ils m'ont proposé de faire un pacte avec eux : si je leur livrais quelque chose de très important, ils me donnaient la possibilité de retourner chez moi. Sur ma planète. Mais ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était Ron. J'étais découragée, certaine qu'on allait tous mourir, alors… - elle jeta un regard à son frère, qui tourna vivement la tête. Elle reprit d'une voix tremblante : – alors j'ai accepté. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux qu'un de nous s'en aille au lieu que nous mourrions tous… mais je n'ai pensé cela que pendant quelques secondes ! Seulement, quand j'ai voulu annuler l'échange, ils étaient partis.

Elisa poussa un soupir douloureux, se callant dans le fond de sa chaise. Elle vit Aranwë la féliciter d'un signe de tête. Mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître.

Calomihetar resta pendant un moment silencieux.

-Bien essayé, Aranwë, finit-il par dire. Je ne savais pas que tu te souviendrais si bien de nos mythes et légendes. Mais tu peux faire sortir cet humain de sa cachette : tu as oublié la partie la plus importante de l'histoire, celle où les esprits de la forêt donnent en témoignage de leur bonne volonté leur symbole.

Aranwë sourit fièrement.

-Je m'excuse, Calomihetar, mais vous vous trompez. Allez, montre-leur, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Elisa.

Elle s'exécuta., levant sa main au-dessus de la table. Dans sa paume brillait une petite sphère bleutée semblant dégager une aura de paix. Les elfes arrêtèrent aussitôt de rire et se penchèrent par-dessus la table pour mieux voir le signe des esprits de la forêt.

Calomihetar fronça les sourcils, une expression haineuse se dessinant sur son visage violet. Harry aurait pu le comparer à l'oncle Vernon.

-Allez me chercher Silquanas . Vite.

Un elfe se leva et partit en courant vers l'extérieur du château. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec un vieil elfe au teint pâle criblé de rides.

Personne n'eut besoin de lui expliquer la situation : il s'approcha lentement de Elisa, lui prit délicatement la sphère des mains et l'observa d'un œil expert.

Puis il hocha la tête.

Harry le supposa muet, car sans un mot, il quitta la pièce. Calomihetar arborait par contre maintenant un air furieux.

-Aranw ! Comment te l'es-tu procur ?

-L'histoire qu'elle vous a racontée est véridique, du début à fin. N'est-ce pas, Elisa ?

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Si elle avait vraiment tué Ron, au moins fallait-il que ça serve à quelque chose…

-Vous savez très bien que nous n'aurions pas pu imiter le symbole des esprits de la forêt, dit Aranwë.

De la sueur perlait son front. Les fruits sur la table avaient perdu toute importance à ses yeux. Le roi semblait être témoin d'un conflit intérieur. Il marmonna un « ce doit être un signe… », puis il acquiesça.

-Tu as raison. Ce sont bien les esprits de la forêt. Même Silquanas le dit… S'ils veulent que nous vous venions en aide, nous le ferons.

Aranwë sourit poliement.

-Merci, mon roi.

Cette fois-ci, sa voix était dénuée de sarcasmes.

-Tu vois, Raven ? On les aura aidé, au bout de la ligne !

-Oui, mais reste que leur ami va leur manquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ce ne sont que des humains.

-. . .

-Allons, arrête de faire cette tête. Viens plutôt compter nos trésors à la place !

-. . . Écoute, Serra, je commence à être tanné… Pourquoi doit-on faire ça au gens ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on les vole comme ça ? Pourquoi ne s'implique-t-on pas plus dans les affaires de notre monde… ? Tu as vus ce qu'il se passe sur Terre et … Serra, tu m'écoutes ?

-Quoi ? Tu me parlais ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- . . . rien.

Personne n'ouvrit la bouche durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Les elfes restaient ébahis devant la sphère bleutée. Aranwë la contemplait aussi, d'un air indéchiffrable. Neville regardait son assiette silencieusement, Tom jetait des regards au demi-elfe dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, Elisa et Harry gardaient les yeux baissés, l'air grave. Troyan mangeait bruyamment des fruits.

-Troyan, arrête de faire du bruit, marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

-Pourquoi chuchotes-tu ? demanda le petit centaure. Tu ne risques pas de déranger quelqu'un, écoute, ils ne disent absolument rien !

Harry du fermer les yeux et prendre de grandes respirations pour conserver son calme. Les dernières journées… semaines… même plutôt les derniers mois avaient été éprouvants et les heures de coucher fixes de Poudlard lui manquaient énormément. La disparition de Ron n'avait en rien arrangé les choses…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ici ? demanda soudainement Calomihetar. Je sais que vous me l'avez déjà expliqué, mais…

Aranwë leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, (voir résumé au chapitre précédent ) incluant qui étaient Voldemort, Dumbledore, Mars, incluant aussi la légende de l'éclat de Crystal et tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Les elfes, comme les humains, l'écoutèrent attentivement. Harry vit son année repasser devant ses yeux. Il revit sa rencontre avec Elisa, celle avec Tom, la fuite à la tour d'Izkiban, le combat avec Drula, la découverte des Baldr, le mur invisible… Tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplis, chacun de leur côté mais tous dans le même but… Tout ça avait faillit être gâché… et Elisa venait de les sauver… au détriment de Ron.

Harry essaya de lui sourire, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser de côté ce qu'elle avait fait… Comment avait-elle pu ?

Les elfes étaient apparemment très impressionnés par l'histoire. La première fois que Aranwë leur avait racontée, ils n'avaient pas dû lui porter une réelle attention…

Le regard de Harry croisa celui de Tom au récit du moment où il l'avait menacé, lorsqu'ils avaient sauvé Dumbledore d'une mort certaine… Il rougit et baissa les yeux.

Finalement, Aranwë se tut. Les elfes savaient tout. La décision reposait entre leurs petites mains mauves.

Calomhietar se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

-Les esprits de la forêt vous sont favorables. Et vous avez réellement besoin d'aide. Considérant ces faits, nous accepterons de vous prêter main forte, mais à une seule condition : lorsque vous serez… lorsque nous serons de retour et victorieux, on vous effacera la mémoire de façon à ce que vous n'ayez plus le souvenir d'être venu ici – nous effacerons de vos têtes le souvenir même de notre existence.

Harry vit Aranwë sur le point d'approuver. Le demi-elfe avait sans aucun doute la fragilité de leur réussite en conscience. Il se pressa donc pour le couper.

-Un instant. Attendez une minute. Il faut y réfléchir.

Ils ne pouvaient pas accepter une telle condition sans même mesurer les impacts que ça imposerait dans leurs vies futures ! Comment pourraient-ils vivre, si jamais ils vivaient, sans ne jamais pouvoir se rappeler que pendant plus d'une semaine ils avaient été à des millions de kilomètres de leur planète, prisonniers des elfes ? Comment pourraient-ils accepter la disparition de Ron sans jamais se souvenir ni où ni comment elle s'était produite ?

Le regard de Harry croisa celui de sa sœur. Elle semblait partager les mêmes interrogations.

-Il n'y aurait pas autre chose qu'on pourrait faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Non. Nous ne voulons plus avoir de visiteurs terriens. Surtout pas si c'est pour nous mêler à leurs problèmes de mages noirs. Si vous refuser de vous faire effacer la mémoire, nous vous ramèneront ici après avoir sauver votre planète et nous vous garderons prisonniers. Vous avez le choix.

Ça ne prenait pas grand-chose pour comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il fallait qu'ils se fassent effacer la mémoire.

Aranwë consulta Harry du regard. L'adolescent soupira, puis acquiesça.

-Très bien, dit Calomhietar. Énoncez-moi maintenant ce dont vous avez besoin.

-Des guerriers, commença Aranwë. Étant donné le mur invisible qui nous entoure, vous avez comprsi que nous ne pouvons pas nous en sortir. Si Voldemort décide de s'en prendre à l'école, nous ne résisterons pas longtemps. À part nous, il reste moins d'une centaine d'élèves à peine capables de se défendre, et une poignée de professeurs experts en botanique ou en astronomie qui je doute ne soient pas d'une grande aide lorsqu'il s'agira de repousser des hordes d'attaquants. Nous avons besoin de puissants lanceurs de sorts pour pouvoir repousser les ennemis jusqu'à ce que le bouclier qui entoure le château disparaisse. Ensuite, nous serons secourus par le reste du monde. Mais encore, il se peut que nous n'y arrivions pas par nous-même.

-Combien de guerriers ? 50 ? 100 ?

-300, rectifia Aranwë.

-300 ? Mais c'est impossible ? Vous savez que la magie elfique est très puissante et que…

-C'est pourquoi je vous demande si peu d'hommes.

Ravalant sa fureur, Calomihetar s'approcha d'Aranwë.

-C'est environ le vingtième de notre population. Nous sommes très peu nombreux… Si jamais nous nous faisions attaquer…

-Mais voyons, soupira le demi-elfe. Pourquoi vous feriez-vous attaquer ? Vous êtes à l'autre bout du système solaire, caché dans le sous-sol d'une planète… Et qui est-ce qui vous attaquerait ? Des extra-terrestres ?

Calomihetar le toisa.

-300, c'est trop.

-Les esprits de la forêt de la forêt veulent que vous nous aidiez, rappela Tom.

Le roi le ramena à sa place en lui jetant un regard féroce.

-300, c'est trop, répéta l'elfe.

-Dans ce cas, la population d'une planète toute entière risque de se retrouver mise en esclavage pour l'éternité. Et ce sera la faute de l'égoïsme de ce roi de cette lune lointaine qui par simple rancune décida d'abandonner ses semblables.

-Vous n'êtes pas nos semblables, s'interposa un elfe en se levant. Nous sommes déjà très gentil de vous aider après ce que vous nous avez fait subir il y a quelques siècles.

-Pourquoi blâmer les enfants des torts de leurs parents ? répliqua Aranwë.

Tom jeta un regard en coin à Harry, qui baissa les yeux.

-Nous ne vous livrerons pas 300 de nos hommes, dit Calomihetar. C'est beaucoup trop.

-Mais nous nous ferons attaquer par des géants ! Par des monstres qui n'éprouverons aucune piti ! Et vous voulez nous abandonner à notre sort ?

Le roi se tourna vers Elisa.

-Des géants ?

Aranwë jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille.

-Non. Ça ne fonctionne plus. Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il y aurait des géants.

-Nous n'avons pas dit le contraire, fit amèrement Aranwë.

-Ce sera beaucoup plus dangereux que prévu, continua le roi. Je ne peux pas vous prêter de mes guerriers. Et surtout pas 300, si c'est pour les envoyer à une mort certaine. Trouvez autre chose qu'on pourrait faire pour vous aider.

-Mais les esprits de la forêt… reprit Tom, avant de se faire couper par l'elfe qui s'était levé.

-C'est la seule raison qui nous pousse à même vous parler.

Pendant quelques instants, un lourd silence plana dans la salle.

-Vous ne pourriez pas abattre le mur invisible ? risqua Neville.

-Non. Nous ne pouvons pas jeter de sorts d'ici à la terre. C'est beaucoup trop loin.

-Pourtant, on est venu en seulement quelques secondes…

Calomihetar soupira.

-C'était de la magie.

-Je sais bien, continua Neville, mais…

-De toute façon, lança Tom, même si nous le détruisions, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Peut-être que ça ne va pas très bien pour eux non plus… Avec Mars qui s'est sauvé avec l'éclat de Crystal et Voldemort qui rassemble des armées…

-Lorsque nous retournerons sur Terre, alors, nous ne pourrions pas réapparaître à l'extérieur du mur ? demanda Neville.

-Non, répondit Aranwë. Et de toute façon, nous avons besoin d'aider Poudlard, pas de nous sauver.

Neville prit la résolution de ne plus dire un seul mot jusqu'à la fin de l'entretien.

-Nous avons vraiment besoin d'hommes, reprit le demi-elfe. Disons… 200.

-Et bien c'est non. Tant pis pour vous, dit le roi

-Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est que nous perdions de nos force pour ensuite nous attaquer et nous tuer jusqu'au dernier ! s'exclama l'elfe.

Harry soupira.

-Écoutez, dit Elisa en jetant un regard à son frère. J'ai accepté… j'ai accepté de sacrifier quelqu'un qui m'était très très très cher, une des personnes qui avait le plus de valeur à mes yeux dans l'espoir de sauver notre monde. Maintenant, je le regrette, j'aimerais mieux qu'il soit toujours ici avec moi et que le monde là-bas meurt, mais c'est trop tard… S'il vous plaît, par pitié, par respect pour la vie, venez-nous en aide…

Elisa étouffa un sanglot et essuya furtivement une larme rebelle qui avait glissé le long de sa joue.

Calomihetar et l'elfe la regardèrent un moment, l'air interloqué. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas eu à composer avec la gamme de sentiments humains depuis très longtemps.

Harry regarda sa sœur avec pitié... mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui pardonner. Il savait qu'elle regrettait, mas…

-Je… Je vous accorde 100 hommes, finit par dire le roi.

Aranwë secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas assez. 150.

-Non. Hors de question.

Son ton ferme n'accordait aucune réplique. Tom murmura tout de même :

-Mais les esprits de la forêt ont dit que…

-100. C'est ma dernière offre.

-Allons, allons, fit une petite voix depuis le dessous de la table.

Tout le monde sursauta. Troyan se faufila entre les pattes de chaises puis s'arrêta devant le roi.

-Bonjour, votre majesté. Nous nous sommes déjà vu, mais je tiens à me présenter : Troyan, de la tribu des centaures de la Forêt de Poudlard. Voilà, étant donné que mes… amis – il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry pour voir son air renfrogné et il ne fut pas déçu. Il reprit : - étant donné que mes amis n'arrivent pas à s'entendre avec vous, j'ai une merveilleuse offre à vous proposer. Vous ne pourrez pas refuser. Accordez-nous 75… non, disons… 50 hommes, puis redonnez-moi ma taille normale. Ensuite, renvoyez-nous chez nous, et nous ne vous achalerons plus.

-Très bien ! répondit aussitôt Calomihetar.

-Non ! Ne l'écoutez pas ! Rétorqua Harry.

-Je trouve cette solution parfaite, répliqua le roi des elfes.

-Mais pas nous !

Harry lança un regard meurtrier au centaure, qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

-Je pensais que ça vous plairait, comme solution, fit-il simplement.

-Écoutez, Calomihetar, nous avons vraiment besoin de plus de guerriers…

-Très bien, très bien ! 125 hommes. C'est ma dernière offre.

Aranwë soupira.

-D'accord.

-Mais ce sera volontaire. Je vous laisserai partir avec au maximum 125 elfes, mais si il n'y en a que 10 qui sont assez fou pour aller risquer leur vie sur Terre, ce sera tant pis pour vous.

Aranwë hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Je comprends

-Et vous me rendrez grand ? s'enquit Troyan.

Calomihetar grommela quelque chose, puis il hocha la tête.

Au total, 58 elfes acceptèrent de se joindre aux Terriens. On était bien loin de l'objectif de 500 d'Aranwë. Les argumentations entre le demi-elfe et Calomihetar n'auraient servi à rien… Seul le commandant Nilthas et sa compagnie acceptèrent de leur prêter main forte. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi les elfes formaient des compagnies alors que leur existence même était inconnue de la plupart des autres êtres vivants. À moins d'extra-terrestres, ils ne risquaient pas d'être attaqués…

-Il y a d'autres elfes, expliqua Aranwë. Vous êtes tombés dans le Royaume de Calomihetar, mais il y en a d'autres regroupements sur Atlas. Ils ne sont pas vraiment ennemis, même qu'ils vivent en harmonie depuis très longtemps, mais les elfes sont un peu paranoïaques… Tom et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans un autre de ces Royaumes. C'est pour ça que ça nous a pris tant de temps venir vous rejoindre.

Harry acquiesça.

Le retour sur Terre était prévu pour le surlendemain. C'était juste assez de temps pour que les soldats se préparent. Aussi, un Baldr pour un si grand nombre de personne prendrait beaucoup de temps à construire. Entre temps, les recherches continuaient. Toujours aucun signe de Ron. Tous les elfes désapprouvaient une telle profanation de la volonté des esprits de la forêt, mais ils n'avaient pu faire autrement après les multiples supplications de Harry et de Elisa. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Harry l'évitait.

Neville restait discret, la plupart assis dans un coin, l'air songeur. Tom faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour aider Aranwë et évitait Harry. Il ne devait pas avoir aimé la façon dont il lui avait posé des questions sur sa mère. Elisa s'occupait un peu partout, faisant de son mieux pour aider les recherches de Ron. Elle regrettait vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais tout comme Harry, elle avait perdu espoir. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'ils ne le reverraient plus jamais.

Il fut décidé que Troyan ne serait pas ramené à sa grandeur nature. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait presque tué Alohomora.

-Comment va-t-on faire pour ramener le centaure sur Terre ? demanda Tom à Aranwë alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau Nilthas pour finir de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'ils auraient besoin.

-Le problème a déjà été traité. On fera un Baldr spécial juste pour lui.

Voyant la mine déçue que faisait Harry qui les avait rejoint, il ajouta :

-Tu aurais voulu qu'on le laisse ici ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-On s'en passerait sur Terre.

-Les elfes refusent de le garder.

Ils arrivèrent devant Nilthas, qui semblait les attendre.

-Vingt-et-un autres elfes ont décidé de se joindre à notre cause, commença-t-il sans préambule.

Harry sourit. Ça les emmenait à 79…

-Sinon, nous sommes fins prêts. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à terminer la production du Baldr, puis nous pourrons y aller.

Aranwë hocha la tête.

-Tu as l'air pressé, commenta-t-il.

Le commandant fronça les sourcils.

-Ne devrions-nous pas tous l'être ? Je croyais que la situation était une cause désespérée…

-Tu n'aurais pas une raison personnelle de retourner sur Terre ? demanda le demi-elfe.

Nilthas était un des rares elfes à avoir la peau blanche. Il devait être au quart humain, ou peut-être au huitième… La pigmentation mauve de la peau était toujours défavorisée. Malgré ses lointaines origines, ou plutôt à cause de son lien de parenté avec le roi, on avait accepté de le garder sur Atlas. Aussi, il était déjà très bon soldat et Calomihetar en avait besoin. Nil avait de longs cheveux blonds qui retombaient derrière ses épaules. Ses oreilles pointues, comme celles des elfes, encadraient ses yeux bruns.

-Non, je n'ai aucune raison personnelle de retourner sur Terre, fit-il d'un ton froid. Désolé, je dois aller voir mes combattants.

Aranwë haussa les épaules, puis il se retourna vers Harry.

-Nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle de Ron… dit-il en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

-Je sais, répliqua Harry en essayant de soutenir son regard.

-Écoute, je ne crois pas que…

-Je sais, répéta-t-il, baissant le yeux.

Aranwë soupira, puis changea de sujet.

-Nous allons partir bientôt. Tu as reparlé à Hermione ?

Harry fit non de la tête. Il avait bien essayé, mais ça n'avait rien donné.

Haussant les épaules, il quitta les trois autres qui se remettaient à parler de l'approvisionnement des armées et d'autres choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Il soupira, puis se rendit dans une chambre, décidé à dormir.

Ça avait été dur. Il avait perdu Ron. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il retournerait sur Terre.

Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Et juste pour vous dire c'était le dernier chapitre chez les elfes danse c'est finiiii !!! Prochaine fois on retourne à Poudlard avec Draco et Ginny…n retourne chez les elfes"

Salut

MPZT

a faute de ce roi d' en esclavage pour l' re


	47. Le plan de Draco

Harry Potter et l'Éclat de Crystal

Chapitre 47

Le plan de Draco

_-Allez, dis-le moi, Ginny, dis-moi que tu m'aimes!  
-Je…Je…  
-Ne veux-tu pas être libre? Ne veux-tu pas être enfin toi-même!  
-Oui! Je t'aime Draco!  
Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-Me promets-tu que tu me suivras? Me promets-tu que tu viendras avec moi, peu importe où j'irai?  
-Oui! Je te le promets!_

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Se redressant sur ses coudes, elle cligna des yeux dans l'espoir d'arrêter les murs qui tournaient autour d'elle. Dans sa tête, tout était confus... Elle se souvenait vaguement d'être descendue dans la Chambre des Secrets... puis d'avoir combattu Colin... puis plus rien.

Elle était allongée sur un matelas rembourré posé à même le sol. Elle reconnut les murs familiers de l'infirmerie. Elle se demanda un moment pourquoi on ne l'avait pas mise dans un lit, puis elle finit par conclure qu'il manquait de place. Pas étonnant après les dernières semaines.

Plissant le front anxieusement, elle se concentra pour se rappeler ce qu'il était arriver dans la Chambre des Secrets... Draco lui avait lancé un sort bizarre... non... c'était Colin qui l'avait utilisée comme bouclier pour ne pas être brûler...

Horrifiée, elle regarda ses mains et ses avant-bras, s'attendant à les retrouver brûler, atrophiés. Mais il n'en fut rien. Sa peau était lisse et douce, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Mais elle restait quand même sensible.

Ignorant la migraine qui lui assiégeait les tempes, elle se leva et fit quelques pas chancelant avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec Draco. Il avait le teint encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, les yeux cernés et le regard soucieux.

"Ginny?" s'exclama-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. "Tu es réveillée?"

"Euh... je crois..." Les murs dansaient toujours autour d'elle. Et elle avait si mal à la tête…

"Ça fait longtemps?" demanda Draco. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux lits à baldaquin meublant l'infirmerie. Aucun de leurs occupants ne semblait conscient. La plupart ne le serait probablement plus jamais, pensa-il amèrement. Il se retourna vers Ginny. "Quelqu'un sais que tu es revenue à toi?"

Ginny secoua la tête. "Non, personne ne m'a vu... je crois..." Le jeune homme poussa ce qui semblait un soupir de soulagement. "Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Rien, rien..." répondit Draco en s'assurant que le couloir était vide par la porte entrebâillée. "Tu peux marcher?"

Elle fit quelques pas. "Oui... je suppose... Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco?"

"Rien..." Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la mena à travers quelques couloirs, s'arrêtant soigneusement à chaque coin pour vérifier si la voix était libre.

"Où est-ce qu'on va? Pourquoi est-ce que...?"

"Chut!" Draco la tira et la força à se plaquer dans un coin, derrière une colonne de pierre. Des bruits de pas parvinrent aux oreilles de Ginny, puis deux élèves de Serdaigle passèrent devant eux sans les voir. Sa curiosité seule la poussa à garder le silence.

Quand les pas des deux élèves s'évanouirent, Draco reprit son chemin, ignorant les questions de la jeune fille. Elle finit par renoncer. Elle finirait par tout savoir de toute façon. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un cadre représentant un petit chat blanc roulé en boule et endormi. Quand il entendit les deux adolescents approcher, il ouvrit un oeil.

"Quoi? C'est ça que tu voulais me montrer?" Demanda Ginny en croisant les bras.

"Ne dit à personne qu'on est l" commanda Draco au petit animal. Il jeta un regard circulaire, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls. "_Sharak_!"

Le petit chat ronronna et son portrait pivota, laissant apparaître une petite ouverture dans le mur.

"Amplificatum!" Le trou s'élargit, laissant assez de place pour permettre à deux humains de s'y glisser. Dès qu'ils furent passés, Draco murmura « Reducto » et le passage secret disparut.

Ils étaient maintenant dans une petite pièce mal éclairée. Une odeur de renfermé leur souleva le cœur. Ginny la parcourut des yeux d'un air dégoûté. Des toiles d'araignées s'étendaient dans tous les coins. Au moins un centimètre de poussière reposait sur chacune des surfaces planes. "Vas-tu finir par m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait menaçante. "Et où est-ce qu'on est, d'abord?"

"Dans une pièce secrète".

"Comment la connais-tu?"

"Par mon père. Les enfants de Mangemorts s'y réunissaient par le passé. Personne ne la connaît à part moi. Et peut-être Crabbe, mais..."

"Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici?"

"Parce que je veux te parler".

"On aurait très bien pu parler à l'infirmerie! Où n'importe où d'autre. Je n'aime pas tellement cet endroit..."

"Quelqu'un aurait pu te voir".

"Et?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Il ne faut pas".

"Pourquoi pas?"

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Ginny l'observa d'un oeil incertain. Il ne se serait jamais comporté comme ça, avant… Il avait beaucoup changé… Et peut-être pas pour le mieux. "J'ai été combien de temps inconsciente?"

Draco conta les jours dans sa tête. "Un peu plus d'une semaine."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis?" Soudain, un espoir naquit en elle. "Ils sont revenus? Harry et Ron, ils sont de retour?"

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. "Non."

"Vous avez eu des nouvelles, alors?" demanda Ginny. Elle remarqua l'air sombre de son compagnon. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là?"

"Nous avons effectivement eu des nouvelles, mais tu étais encore parmi nous. Sirius a mis tout le monde au courant pendant qu'on était dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je l'ai su seulement après."

Ginny s'approcha de lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"L'elfe et le clône de Voldemort ont disparu. Harry, sa sœur, ton frère et l'autre se sont fait mettre en prison. Et le centaure a tué quelqu'un et s'est sauvé. On les croit coupables." Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux, inconfortable.

Toute tremblante, Ginny fit quelques pas vers l'arrière. "Non… Ce n'est pas possible…! Ils vont s'en sortir, c'est sûr! Ils ne peuvent pas rester pris là pour toujours!"

"Ça, c'est certain" soupira Draco. "D'après Harry, ils ont ramassé la peine capitale."

Ginny ferma les yeux, incapable d'accepter cette nouvelle. Draco lui laissa quelques minutes pour se reprendre, puis il brisa le silence. "Ginny… il faut que je te pose une question." Elle soupira, ouvrit des yeux remplis de larmes, puis hocha la tête. "Ce n'est pas facile… Mais il faut que tu acceptes… Sinon…" Ginny s'approcha de lui. Le « sinon » n'avait pas l'air d'une menace, mais plutôt d'une conséquence… Elle lui reprit les mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander?"

"Je…" Il chercha ses mots un moment. "Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi." Son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

"Si tu veux… Où?"

Draco avala sa salive avec difficulté. C'était la partie la plus difficile.

"Euh… Hors de Poudlard…"

Ginny fronça les sourcils, mais ne bougea pas. "Dans la forêt?"

Draco secoua la tête. "Non. Plus loin."

"Où?" demanda Ginny, sentant la panique l'envahir peu à peu.

"À la forteresse des Ombres."

Cette fois, Ginny eut un mouvement de recul. "Chez Voldemort?"

Draco acquiesça péniblement. "Précisément".

"Pourquoi faire?" s'exclama-t-elle. Le doute assombri son visage. "Tu es avec lui?!"

"Bien sûr que non" soupira Draco. "Au contraire."

Tout d'un coup, Ginny comprit. "Tu… Tu vas défier Voldemort?! Mais tu es fou! Il va te tuer!"

Il haussa les épaules. "Peut-être."

Ginny le dévisagea pendant quelques instants, puis soupira. "C'est impossible, Draco! J'admire ton courage, c'est très beau, mais c'est du suicide! Tu as beau vouloir ramener la paix, cette solution-là n'est pas la bonne!"

Draco plissa les yeux. Ramener la paix…? Il secoua la tête. "Est-ce que tu viens avec moi?"

"Non. Je n'y vais pas, et toi non plus." Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Je te l'interdis".

Draco la repoussa. "Je suis désolé, Ginny… Mais ma décision est prise. Ce soir, j'affronterai Voldemort. Maintenant, je te le demande : seras-tu à mes côtés lors de ce dernier combat?"

La jeune fille chercha dans ses yeux une petite étincelle, quelque chose lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas sérieux, lui disant que tout ça n'était qu'une blague… mais elle ne vit rien. Elle sentit des larmes lui brûler à nouveau les yeux. "…Je t'aime, Draco… Je ne veux pas te perdre…" Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule, entourant son cou de ses deux petits bras. "S'il-te-plaît… N'y vas pas…"

"Viens avec moi…" insista Draco. "J'ai besoin de toi… Je veux que tu sois avec moi…"

"Je ne peux pas… " sanglota Ginny. Elle avait comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire changer d'avis. "J'ai peur… Je ne veux pas… Je t'ai déjà accompagné dans la Chambre des Secrets et je suis presque morte… S'il-te-plaît…"

"Mais Ginny... Tu me l'as promis…"

Ginny fit un pas vers l'arrière et plongea son regard dans le sien. "Ce coup de théâtre, dans la Chambre des Secrets… C'était ça? C'était pour me forcer à venir?"

"Je devais m'en assurer… J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi… Plus rien ne te retient ici, Ginny…"

"Je ne pourrais pas abandonner Hermione…!"

"Ta présence ici ne changera rien. Alors qu'à mes côtés, tu pourrais changer l'avenir du monde… J'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime, Ginevra…"

Ginny frémit en entendant son véritable nom prononcé. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que plus personne ne l'avait plus appelée par son véritable nom...

"C'est aussi une mesure de sécurit" argumenta Draco. "Si je veux l'attaquer ce soir, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il assiégera Poudlard."

Les yeux de la jeune filles s'agrandirent d'horreur. "Quoi? Il va attaquer Poudlard?"

Draco hocha la tête. "Depuis quelques jours, ses armées ont commencé à se masser devant sa forteresse... Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure avant qu'il ne les lance."

Incapable de se ressaisir, Ginny resta muette. C'était tout simplement... épouvantable.

"À moins qu'on ne se rende avant – ce que décideront probablement Lupin et Black, ils vous tuera tous. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre..." Il la serra contre lui. "Tu viendras?"

"...Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix..."

Draco sortit du passage, espérant de tout son cœur de ne pas tomber sur un élève ou un professeur. Heureusement, le couloir était vide. Il se dépêcha de se rendre à son dortoir, où il ramassa ses bagages déjà préparés. Il prit aussi la carte des Maraudeurs que Harry lui avait laissée avant de partir.

Comme prévu avec Ginny, il s'assura que la voix était libre, puis il se faufila jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Il utilisa un passage secret de sa connaissance pour y pénétrer. C'était l'heure du dîner, donc celle-ci était vide. Il se dépêcha de prendre tout ce que Ginny lui avait demandé, réduit leur taille et les glissa dans sa poche.

En retournant à la cachette où la jeune fille l'attendait, il passa par l'infirmerie. Sur le matelas où elle reposait une heure plus tôt, on pouvait voir sa silhouette, profondément endormie. N'importe qui ne ferait que passer serait dupé par l'illusion qu'il avait créée.

Sans perdre plus te de temps, il retourna vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Ginny. Malheureusement, Hermione l'attendait.

"Comment on fait?" demanda-t-elle furieusement en le voyant approcher?"

"Comment on fait _quoi_?"

"Tu le sais très bien." Elle tendit sa baguette vers le cadre du chat blanc. "Alohmora!"

"...Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. "Écoute, Hermione, si tu crois qu'il y a un passage secret caché derrière ce cadre, tu te ..."

"Je ne suis pas idiote. Je t'ai vu y emmener Ginny." Elle recommença à essayer toute sorte de formules pour ouvrir le passage. "Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dis, par contre."

Draco lui jeta un regard compatissant. "Écoute, tu fais peut-être de la fièvre parce que..." L'expression que lui renvoya la jeune fille le fit se taire.

"Pourquoi tu l'as emmenée là, Draco? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'elle?" Questionna la jeune femme.

Il sourit. "Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner pour qu'on se sauve de Poudlard?"

Hermione lui jeta un regard méfiant. "J'avais remarqué que tu étais bizarre ces derniers-temps... Tu es de plus en plus..."

"Quoi?" Il arborait maintenant son petit air supérieur, qu'il savait déclencheur de tempête chez certaines personnes. "Plus froid? Plus sombre? Plus renfermé? Plus indépendant?"

"Plus toi" conclut Hermione.

"Je savais que tu étais moins stupide que les autres" fit Draco en faisant quelques pas vers elle. "Tout le monde a gobé mon histoire d' « imperiume continu »." Il éclata de rire. "Même toi! Avoue-le! Pendant longtemps, tu as cru que j'étais de votre côté, n'est-ce pas?"

"...mouin..." marmonna Hermione. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle semblait prête à se jeter sur Draco.

"Je vous ai tous fait marcher!" continua Draco. "Même Dumbledore. Ça m'avait étonné, d'ailleurs. Je pensais qu'il saurait que mon père ne peut pas lancer un tel sort. Pas un mangemort. Il les a surestimé."

"Il _vous_ a surestim" corrigea Hermione. Pourquoi était-elle allé lui faire confiance? C'était un mangemort! Un espion de Voldemort! Et il les avait tous bernés si facilement...

"Nous? Non. Je ne suis pas au service de Voldemort. Je ne serai jamais au service de personne. Je n'obéirai jamais à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ou peut-être... Non. Jamais."

"Ou peut-être...?" Poursuivit Hermione. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, mais elle voulait faire durer la conversation jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre arrive. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire à Draco toute seule. Il était plus puissant qu'elle. Et même s'il niait être un mangemort, il n'était pas plus de son côté. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Hermione posa une autre question. "Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant?"

"Parce que je m'en vais. Et que je ne te reverrai sûrement pas."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je m'en vais défier Voldemort."

Hermione le dévisagea un moment. Elle n'était pas étonnée. "Tu vas te faire tuer" menaça-t-elle. "Et ce sera bien fait pour toi."

Draco sourit. "J'espère que tu ne le penses pas, parc que si je meurs, Ginny meurt aussi."

Hermione renifla de mépris. "Elle ne viendra jamais avec toi. Mais tu peux toujours rêver..."

"Navré de te décevoir, mais elle a déjà accepté."

"Non!" Ce n'était pas possible. Ginny ne pouvait pas commettre une telle erreur! "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?" hurla Hermione.

"Rien du tout. Je lui ai exposé la situation : si elle reste ici, elle meurt ou devient esclave. Si elle vient avec moi, elle a des chances de mourir aussi, mais elle pourrait aussi « assister à la victoire du bien contre le mal » ! "

"C'est ce que tu lui as dit? Que tu veux tuer Voldemort pour ramener la paix?"

"Non. Elle a comprit ça toute seule."

"Et tu ne l'as pas contredit, bien sûr" siffla Hermione.

Draco haussa les épaules. "À quoi bon?"

Hermione le toisa. "Et disons que tu réussis à le tuer... comment est-ce que tu penses que Ginny va réagir quand elle va se rendre compte que tu n'as fait que prendre sa place?"

"Oh, elle sera certainement furieuse et me détestera. Puis elle finira par se rendre compte que je ne fait rien de mal en soi et elle retombera amoureuse de moi."

"N'en soi pas si sûr. Ginny va savoir que tu l'utilise pour nous contrôler, pour nous empêcher d'agir contre toi."

Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, Draco ne prit pas du tout cette remarque. Son visage vira au rouge et prit une expression furieuse. "Ne dit JAMAIS que je me sers de Ginny! Je l'aime, Hermione. Et je sais que tu peux le comprendre!" Puis, aussi vite qu'il avait disparu, il reprit son calme.

Hermione l'observa un moment, puis reprit, toujours pour gagner du temps: "Tu as dis tout à l'heure que si elle restait ici tout ce qui l'attendait était la mort ou l'esclavage..."

Draco eut un sourire moqueur. "Ah, personne n'est donc au courant... Si tu montes en haut de la tour de l'Est, que tu augmente tes capacités visuelles à l'aide d'une potion et que tu regardes la forêt interdite, tu verras que Voldemort a commencé à rassembler son armée."

Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme. "Tu...tu es sérieux?"

"Vérifie par toi-même!"

Hermione hésita. Le repas allait bientôt être terminé. Elle ne serait plus toute seule. Mais...

"Bon, Hermione, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'attarder ici plus longtemps. Oh, mais qu'est-ce que...?" Il regarda quelque chose derrière Hermione. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille se retourna. Draco en profita. "Impedimenta! Désolé, Hermione, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Mes salutations à Lavande et à tous les autres. Bonne chance pour l'attaque de ce soir... Si je réussis, j'essaierai de la faire cesser. Mais je ne te promets rien."

Il prononça la formule pour ouvrir le passage secret et en ressortit avec Ginny.

"Hermione? Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Elle fit mine de s'arrêter.

"On a pas le temps" répliqua Draco. "Viens. Elle n'a rien."

Ginny hésita, puis suivit le jeune homme. Bien qu'immobilisée par le sortilège de Draco, Hermione restait consciente et ses sens, alertes. Ils étaient partis. Combattre Voldemort. C'était du suicide, mais si Draco disait vrai, c'était toujours mieux que de mourir sous l'attaque des armées de géants et d'autres monstres... Si jamais Draco réussissait et succédait à Voldemort, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Ginny pour l'arrêter... Pour jouer la comédie et l'avoir par l'intérieur... Et aussi... Bien qu'il ne l'admette pas, Draco avait changé. Il avait eu beau jouer la comédie, leur groupe l'avait influencé.

**AoAoAoA**

Bon, j'ai plusieurs choses à mentionner ici alors allons y en ordre:

1- C'EST VRAI!!! Ginny s'appelle vraiment Ginevra!! pour de vrai de vrai de vrai !! Et pas Virginnia comme bcp pensent! Si vous me croyez pas, aller voir sur le site officiel de JKR: MsoNormal2-J'ai changé la mise en forme pour les dialogues dans ce chapitre... je sais pas si vous trouvez ça mieux ou si vous aimiez mieux avant... je voulais essayer autre chose... alors dites moi ce que vous préférez!

3- tite musique Désolé pour le retard !! Je sais que je dis toujours ça mais j'ai des full de bonnes raisons... mon ordi est mooort... pi... en tout cas... j'ai bcp de misère à écrire... à cause d'affaires... mais ça devrait s'arranger... parce que je sais exactement ce qui sen vient et que des que jai du temps sur l'ordi c'est ça que je fais...

4- Mici aux reviweurs!! Désolé si mes réponses sont très semblables d'une fois à l'autre, mais je sais paaaaaaas quoi mettre...

Émily Potter: salut! Mi oui je me rappelle de toi si je viens plus souvent sur msn c'est surtout un probleme d'ordi... pi aussi le fait que j'ai changé d'adresse... je vais te rajouter quand je pourrai... en tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir lu (tout tout tout? wwaaa ) pi pour ron ben... tu verras

Louna: lolll j'adooore tes reviews ces temps-ci! Ils sont très joyeux! mici beaucoup de lire steph

Fanny Radcliffe: awww '-- je sais je sais je met bcp bcp de temps... je te remercie de quand meme lire... c'est tres gentil... merci '

spiritwarrior1: je te répond! ui ui pour de vrai!! bon je vais aller dans lordre de ton review... alors toi tu veux pas que ron reste sur atlas?? loll tu verras ce que j'ai prévu pour lui... ... pour mes fautes, je sais qu'il faudrait que je les corrige à moment donné... j'essaie de relire mes chapitres 2-3 fois avant de publier mais j'ai pas toujours le temps... pi l'affaire c'est que quand tu viens juste décrire tu connais ton chap par coeur et desfois tu fais pas attention au faute parce que tu sais déja quesquil va etre écrit si tu vois cque jveux dire... en tout cas je me comprends. je vais essayer de faire baisser le nombre de morts... mais je peux pas te dire que plus personne de très important va mourir parce que... parce que . pi non, mione a pas encore accouché. alors finalement merci bcp bcp pour ton review!!

5-J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre... je vais faire mon possible pour que la suite vienne assez vite, mais je peux pas toujours trop contrôler... j'espere que mon ordinateur va etre resusiturecté dici bientôt. alors merci d'avoir lu et ... à la prochaine!


	48. Le siège de Poudlard

…

ça fait 4 mois…

…

DSL !!!

se cache

je vais pas vous expliquer pourquoi parce que tout le monde s'en fout pi je vais pas vous donner plein d'arguments pour vous pousser à continuer à lire parce que ça donne rien. Je vais juste dire que je suis vraiment vraiment pas fier de moi d'avoir mis tant de temps que ça pi que je comprends que plus personne lise (SVP sentez-vous pas obligé pcq personnellement je m'en fou pas mal que personne lise si j'écris c'est en premier pour moi)

alors…

Vous allez remarquer que le ton du début de ce chapitre est… différent. Je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec l'humour alors je l'ai utilisé pour me remettre dans l'histoire… j'en avais vraiment besoin.

----------------------------------------

Petites indications :

----------------------------------------

**Élèves :**

Hermione : à la fin du chapitre 48, elle a été figée par un sortilège de Draco. Elle veut à tout prix essayer de prévenir Lupin de l'attaque imminente de Voldemort… Est découragée parce qu'elle croit que Harry est mort.

Harry : est encore sur Atlas. Les choses ses sont arrangées et le roi leur a accordé des soldats. Il est tout de même ébranlé par la perte de Ron et en veut à sa sœur.

Elisa : a sacrifié Ron sans le vouloir et est dévasté par son acte. Toujours sur Atlas avec Harry.

Ron : Serra et Raven l'ont prit pour des raisons inconnues en échange d'un signe qui permet aux autres de retourner sur Terre avec l'accord du roi des elfes.

Lavande : à Poudlard avec Hermione.

Neville : Avec les autres

Draco : Vient de quitter Poudlard en compagnie de Ginny afin de défier Voldemort et prendre sa place. Aime réellement Ginny.

Ginny : Suit Draco en croyant qu'il veut simplement abattre Voldemort pour que la paix revienne.

**Professeurs :**

Sirius : À Poudlard, découragé par les nouvelles d'Atlas

Lupin : comme Sirius

Chourave (Binns, Sinistra, Bibine, Trelawney, Vector) : Avec Lupin et Sirius, mais ne sont pas au courant de tous les détails

Dumbledore : Piégé dans l'éclat de Crystal volé par Mars.

**Elfes :**

Aranw : Sur Atlas, a fait les arrangements nécessaires avec Calomihetar pour revenir sur Terre et obtenir des soldats pour lutter contre Voldemort.

Nilthas: Commendant de la compagine d'elfes qui ont accepté de se joindre aux terriens pour lutter contre Voldemort. Il sont en tout 79.

Alohomora: mère de Aranwë attaquée par Troyan. A été sauvée juste à temps.

Calomihetar: le roi a finalement accordé le retour sur Terre et l'aide de soldats aux terriens, mais à contre-cœur.

Serra & Raven: Esprits de la forêt qui ont enlevé Ron… Personne ne sait rien d'eux.

**Méchants :**

Mars: a rendu visite à Voldemort et lui a promis l'éclat de Crystal si il lui concédait un dragon et des géants.

Voldemort: prépare une attaque sur Pouldard. S'est fait redonner une apparence humaine par le sortilège de Mars.

Lucius: Avec Voldemort…

Figg (Cho): Avec Voldemort…

Queudver : Avec Voldemort…

**Autres personnages importants:**

Troyan : n'a toujours pas réussi à reprendre sa taille normale. Est maintenant détesté de tous. Va retourner sur Terre.

Tom : Est avec Aranwë et Harry.

Dobby: À Poudlard.

----------------------------------------

**Harry Potter et l'éclat de Crystal**

**Chapitre 48**

**Le siège de Poudlard**

Hermione resta figée par le sortilège de Draco pendant ce qui lui parut non pas des siècles ou des heures ou des mot déterminant quelque chose de très long mais bien quelques minutes. Le temps ne lui fut en effet pas très long parce qu'elle avait plein de choses auxquelles penser.

Premièrement, qu'elle allait très certainement mourir.

Sur un ton un peu plus gai, que tous les autres élèves allaient certainement mourir eux aussi.

Quoique si ce que Draco avait raconté était vrai, elle avait encore le temps de courir jusqu'à son dortoir, ramasser ses effets personnels et fuir sans dire un mot. De cette façon, elle et son enfant survivraient et elle aurait la mort du reste de Poudlard sur la conscience pour le restant de sa vie.

Sinon… elle pouvait toujours faire sa SuperMan en version féminisée et aller tout raconter à Lupin pour l'aider à préparer un plan de résistance à l'attaque des mangemorts. Mais ce serait stuller…

Alors, en tant que stulleuse professionnelle (les élèves lui avaient même discerné un diplôme depuis qu'elle avait entreprit son rôle de préfète), Hermione décida qu'il fallait aller tout raconter à Lupin au détriment de sa propre vie. De toute façon, si elle mourrait, elle était si juste qu'elle irait probablement au paradis.

Mais pour pouvoir aider Lupin, il fallait que quelqu'un vienne la délivrer. Malheureusement, c'était l'heure de manger. Et à l'heure de manger, les élèves et les professeurs font quelque chose de bien précis : ils mangent. Et quand ils mangent, ils ne s'imaginent pas qu'une élève de cinquième année, qui de plus est une préfète et une femme enceinte, pourrait être immobilisée par un sort immobilisant au beau milieu d'un couloir, près d'une petite peinture menant dans une pièce secrète pas même illustrée sur la carte des Maraudeurs (pas assez de budget…)

Dramatique, Hermione pensa tout de suite au pire : les elfes de maisons avaient été pris de folie et avaient empoisonné la nourriture et elle seule pouvait sauver les empoisonnés mais elle était immobilisée et cela signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les sauver!! (Quoique faire le bouche-à-bouche à Rusard…) Et puis s'ils mourraient tous, elle serait seule pour affronter les mangemorts (avec les elfes de maison) et elle mourrait (comme les elfes de maison.)

Finalement, à son grand soulagement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Lavande apparut au bout du couloir.

-Hermione? Demanda-t-elle. C'est toi?

L'interpellée essaya d'interpeller à son tour mais elle n'y parvint pas. C'est comme ça avec les sorts immobilisants : tu es immobilisé. Mais Lavande ne paraissait pas comprendre ça. En fait, c'était rare qu'elle comprenne quelque chose du premier coup. Entre nous, Hermione aurait mieux aimé que ce soit Parvati qui survive au lieu de Lavande. Parvati avait toujours été plus brillante. Et elle avait de plus jolis cheveux.

-Hermione…? Ça va? Pourquoi tu es toute raide?

Parce que je suis ensorcelée!! Hurla Hermione dans sa tête. Lavande ne l'entendit pas et continua à la dévisager.

-Est-ce que tu serais ensorcelée par hasard?

Enfin, elle comprenait! Mais Hermione restait tout de même convaincue que Parvati aurait été plus rapide quand même.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois ensorcelée? Et où est Draco? Encore avec Ginny à l'infirmerie? Je vous ai cherché partout, vous n'étiez pas dans la grande salle pour le repas.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais pas trop pour ne pas avoir de rides en vieillissant.

-Hermione, est-ce que les personnes ensorcelées peuvent entendre ou est-ce que je suis en train de parler toute seule devant une statue?

Entre cligner des yeux, soupirer, se gratter et danser, c'était vraiment étrangler Lavande dont Hermione avait le plus envie. La situation était grave! Pourquoi n'agissait-elle pas en conséquence?

Au bout d'un moment qui parut cette fois-ci une véritable éternité à la jeune fille figée, un lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux et Lavande murmura un « je vais chercher à l'aide. » En un mouvement de hanche, elle avait disparu à l'angle du couloir.

C'est à ce moment-là que le sort prit fin. Déséquilibrée, Hermione s'étala par terre. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le sort disparaisse à ce moment-là et qu'elle pensait plutôt à la façon dont elle allait égorger Lavande dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Parlant d'égorgement, cela lui rappela que si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose, les pauvres travailleurs auraient beaucoup de tombes à creuser dans les prochaines semaines parce qu'ils étaient quand même une bonne quantité d'élèves au château. Quoiqu'ils pourraient toujours faire une fosse commune… Mais bon, tombe individuelle ou fosse commune, elle avait pris sa décision : il fallait aller voir le professeur Lupin. Et puis tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas stuler Draco et Ginny aussi?

----------------------------------------

Ils étaient dans la grande salle lorsque ça se produisit. Tout le monde (sauf Hermione et Draco, mais personne n'avait remarqué) mangeait le poulet grillé servi sur les plats dorés, gracieusté HouseElvesTM,co. Lupin était d'une humeur assez joviale. Sauf Ginny, plus aucun élève n'était à l'infirmerie. Durant la matinée, les habitants de Pré-au-Lard étaient venus s'installer dans Poudlard. La menace de Voldemort était insoutenable et ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque inutile. Les choses semblaient un peu s'arranger à l'intérieur du château Mais Lupin restait tout de même très préoccupé. Pas qu'il ne le soit pas d'habitude, mais il l'était encore plus. Il avait ce qu'on pourrait appeler un mauvais pressentiment. Un très très très mauvais pressentiment. Et Lupin savait que quand il avait un très très très mauvais pressentiment, ce n'était pas pour rien. Peut-être était-ce du à sa lycanthropie, mais son sixième sens était très développé.

Son regard glissa sur la grande salle. Son cœur se serra. Beaucoup de places restaient inoccupées. Plusieurs élèves étaient morts… (d'ailleurs, il se demandait toujours si une fosse commune serait plus appropriée que des tombes individuelles… il faudrait qu'il demande l'avis d'Hermione.) Beaucoup de professeurs aussi étaient partis… Mais l'absence la plus imposante, celle qu'on remarquait le plus était celle de Dumbledore. Aucun des professeurs n'ayant osé en disposer et encore moins l'utiliser, son grand siège doré restait là où il avait toujours été, mais inoccupé. Pensif, il se leva. Il n'avait pas faim. Et de toute façon, les repas des elfes de maisons avaient un drôle de goût ces temps-ci. Peut-être avaient-ils été pris de folie et empoisonnaient-ils toute la nourriture?

Lentement, il traversa le Hall, puis il fit ouvrir les grandes portes pour pouvoir sortir. La première chose qu'il vit fut le grand mur installé depuis peu pour aider à repousser une éventuelle attaque de Voldemort. Mais Lupin doutait qu'ils ne finissent par être attaqués… Si Voldemort avait voulu attaquer Poudlard, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, et ce, sûrement sans grande difficulté.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il les aperçu. Par le grillage faisant office d'entrée dans le grand mur de pierre, il aperçu des formes imprécises. Il plissa ses yeux myopes pour mieux voir. Puis son teint devint livide, son corps se mit à trembler, de la sueur perla son front et il s'élança en courant comme un fou dans la grande salle.

-Fermez… Fermez les portes! Hurla-t-il.

Étant le plus proche, c'est lui qui les ferma. Puis il fit verrouiller les multiples verrous. Jamais quelqu'un ne pourrait la débloquer. Il faudrait qu'ils la défoncent. Mais si ce qu'il avait vu était bien réel, ça ne poserait aucun problème…

-Remus?

Sirius, l'œil inquiet, avait accourut et posé une main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sirius comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de très grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Chourave en les rejoignant. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien…

Dans la grande salle, tous les élèves étaient devenus silencieux et fixaient d'un même air terrorisé le rassemblement de professeurs devant les grandes portes.

Les yeux glacés d'horreur, Lupin murmura en un souffle :

-Il est ici.

Tout d'un coup, toutes les chandelles magiques s'éteignirent. L'air devint froid. Lupin ferma le yeux, découragé. Des détraqueurs. Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose avant que le chaos ne s'installe et que les élèves paniquent…

-Pas un mot, fit-il d'une voix forte, essayant de prendre le ton qu'aurait prit Dumbledore. Lui, on l'aurait écouté. À son grand étonnement, ça fonctionna assez bien. Les murmures s'évanouirent.

-Vous allez tous allumer vos baguettes.

Le mot lumos se fit entendre à répétition et des dizaines de jets de lumière jaune éclairèrent la grande salle.

-Maintenant, vous allez vous diriger vers la sortie et rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards. Les préfets, dirigez-les.

-On ne peut pas ! fit une voix.

Lupin reconnut Lavande.

-Je viens de revenir… les portes se sont refermées d'elles-mêmes derrière moi! On ne peut pas sortir!

La pagaille que Lupin tenait tant à éviter s'installa. Les élèves se mirent à crier, à se bousculer, Les autres professeurs essayèrent de réclamer l'ordre, mais rien à faire. Ils n'étaient pas Dumbledore. Lupin verrouilla la porte donnant sur le Hall. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Maintenant, il fallait attendre.

----------------------------------------

Hermione dévala les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne les professeurs, sinon, il serait trop tard… Voldemort allait être là d'un instant à l'autre.

Au bout du couloir menant à la grande salle, elle aperçut Lavande. Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Savourant une grande inspiration, elle prit son élan et courut le long du corridor. Seulement, lorsqu'elle était à mi-chemin, quelque chose se passa. Les deux grandes portes de métal commencèrent à bouger et à se refermer. Prise de panique, Hermione cria :

-Non! Attendez!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient être en train de faire? Ce n'était pas le temps de fermer les portes!

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de parcourir cinq mètres de plus, les deux portes s'étaient refermées en un bruit sourd. Le souffle court, les joues rouges, Hermione se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle perde son calme. Si elle perdait le contrôle, elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

Tout d'un coup, tout devint noir.

-C'est pas le temps pour une panne d'électricité, grommela le jeune femme avant de réaliser que seul un sort puissant aurait pu éteindre les lumières magiques qui éclairaient le château.

À ses yeux, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Qu'il était arrivé. Et qu'elle était trop tard.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle commença à percevoir les cris et les bousculades des élèves de l'autre côté de la porte. Effrayée, découragée, Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir se laisser tomber en boule dans un coin, fermer les yeux et ne plus bouger, mais elle se força à rester maîtresse d'elle-même et à ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir.

Les choses allaient tellement mal… Harry devait être mort à l'heure qu'il était… Ron et Elisa aussi… et bientôt, elle irait les rejoindre…

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle survive. Si Poudlard tombait maintenant, qui serait là pour s'opposer à Voldemort? L'expédition sur Atlas ayant échoué, c'était elle qui en connaissait le plus… Si elle abandonnait, tout serait perdu. Si elle n'était pas prise dans la Grande Salle avec tous les autres, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il fallait qu'elle survive.

Animée d'une nouvelle détermination, Hermione releva le menton, plissa les yeux et inspira longuement.

-Lumos!

Le couloir réapparut devant elle. Hermione remarqua l'absence de personnages dans les tableaux. Ils avaient du sentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et être allé se réfugier dans un endroit plus sûr…

Sans perdre plus de temps, Hermione s'élança dans le couloir. D'abord, il fallait qu'elle passe par la salle commune des Gryffondor. En espérant que la Grosse Dame soit encore la…

Elle avait déjà traversé l'école dans le noir, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi effrayée que cette fois-là. À chaque intersection, à chaque palier d'escalier elle s'attendait à tomber sur un mangemort… Plus d'une fois elle lança un expeliarmus à une simple ombre qu'elle avait prise pour un intrus.

Quand elle arriva au portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle dut faire face à une immense déception. Comme elle le craignait, elle avait disparue. Maudissant tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, Hermione reprit son chemin, sachant pertinemment que sans elle il lui serait impossible de passer.

Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Si ça occurait, il y avait peut-être une petite élève de première année perdue quelque part dans le château, complètement terrorisée dans le noir… Elle n'était probablement pas la seule à ne pas être allé manger…

Inquiète non plus pour elle-même mais pour l'éventuel enfant perdu, Hermione se mit en route, vérifiant dans chaque recoin la présence d'un élève. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour avoir en sa possession la carte du maraudeur…

En même temps, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de s'enfuir du château sans passer par le Hall d'entrée… Sachant que toutes les entrées connues seraient probablement monopolisées par les mangemorts, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une autre sortie…

Le passage de la sorcière Borgne.

C'était le meilleur endroit.

Une autre pensée lui passa alors par la tête : les elfes de maison. Comment feraient-ils pour s'enfuir, eux?

Déchirée entre les elfes de maisons, les éventuels élèves perdus et sa propre survie, inquiète du danger que représentaient les mangemorts, Hermione déglutit. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix. Elle n'était pas WonderWoman. Elle ne pouvait pas tout faire…

Apercevant devant elle le tableau de la coupe de fruit menant aux cuisines, Hermione s'arrêta. Elle hésita un moment, puis chatouilla la poire. Aussitôt, le tableau pivota. Sans plus attendre, elle s'enfonça dans le passage secret.

À son grand étonnement, la cuisine était toujours éclairée. Les elfes de maison avaient du la restaurer avec leur magie…

-Mademoiselle l'amie de Harry Potter! S'exclama un petit être à la voix aiguë.

Hermione reconnut aussitôt le couinement familier de Dobby.

-Que faîtes-vous ici, Mademoiselle? Demanda l'elfe de maison en attrapant la main d'Hermione et en tentant de la baiser.

Par réflexe, elle la retira. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Des dizaines de petites têtes curieuses la fixaient de leurs grands yeux en amandes. Parmi elles, Hermione reconnut le visage de Winky, qui la fixait, allez savoir pourquoi, d'un drôle d'air rempli de reproches.

-S'il-vous-plaît, écoutez-moi, fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait convaincante. Il se passe quelque chose de grave dans le château et il faut que nous nous sauvions. Suivez-moi, je vais vous mener à l'extérieur.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'au tableau pour aider les elfes à passer par le passage. Elle fit volte-face. Excluant Dobby, aucun des autres elfes n'avaient fait un mouvement.

Elle était mal partie. Comment les convaincre?

-Je suis sûr que c'est un ordre de Dumbledore! Cria Dobby.

Les grands yeux curieux des elfes passèrent de Dobby à Hermione.

-Euh… oui! Exactement!

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, la totalité des elfes de maison étaient dans le couloir, marchant deux pas deux main dans la main en rang bien droit dans l'ombre d'Hermione qui les menaient d'un pas rapide jusqu'au deuxième étage.

La baguette toujours brandie, la gorge serrée, la peur au ventre, la jeune femme bifurqua en direction de l'aile de l'Est, endura la montée de l'escalier, subit le dernier tournant, puis se retrouva finalement en face de la Sorcière Borgne. Un coup de baguette suivi du mot Dissendium la fit se mouver, laissant un étroit espace. Les elfes s'y glissèrent sans problème, mais lorsque vint le tour d'Hermione, elle se rendit compte que jamais elle n'arriverait à passer par la petite ouverture. Une vague d'inquiétude la submergea.

-Dobby! Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le visage de l'elfe apparut par l'étroit passage.

-Dobby, répéta-t-elle, je ne peux pas passer!

Pourquoi disait-elle ça à Dobby? Que voulait-elle qu'il fasse? Le petit être sembla réfléchir un moment en jouant avec sa cravate rayée, puis il secoua la tête.

-Dobby ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe.

Pas le temps de tout expliquer, pensa Hermione. De toute façon, elle ne ferait que les apeuré.

-Il va falloir que je trouve un autre passage, dit-elle, essayant de contrôler sa voix tremblante. Reste dans ce passage, mais ne te rends pas jusqu'à l'autre bout. Il faut que vous restiez caché jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne vous chercher.

L'elfe de maison hocha la tête.

-Dobby ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, mais Dobby sait qu'il y a un problème. Il faut que Mademoiselle l'amie de l'honorable Harry Potter soit prudente.

-Oui, répondit-elle en un sourire crispé.

Hermione se redressa, puis tapota sa baguette en murmurant la formule magique. « Reste avec moi! » faillit-elle supplier au petit elfe, mais elle se retint. Il fallait qu'il guide les autres. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille par elle-même. Mais elle était seule, inquiète, en danger et perdue dans le noir.

----------------------------------------

Dans la pagaille et la confusion générale, Lavande crut plusieurs fois être sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers l'avant de la salle, recevant une douzaine de coups de coudes au passage. C'était le chaos total. Les professeurs et préfets s'égosillaient pour retrouver l'ordre. On pouvait entendre des pleurs et des cris des plus jeunes de toutes parts. Les centaines de Lumos en mouvement créaient une atmosphère invivable. Quelqu'un bouscula Lavande; elle s'étala sur le sol, échappant sa baguette. Tâtonnant pour la retrouver, elle sentit qu'elle attrapait un pied. Elle releva la tête pour voir qui en était le propriétaire. Devant elle, Lupin, la tête baissée, l'air plus fatigué que jamais, regardait droit devant lui d'un regard vitreux. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Lavande ne l'avait jamais vu en si mauvais état.

Oubliant complètement sa baguette, elle se releva et essaya de trouver un endroit où elle ne se ferait pas piétiner. L'image de Lupin anéanti restait imprimé dans son esprit.

Soudain, un froid intense s'installa. Tout bruit disparut. Une horrible sensation de culpabilité envahie Lavande. La voix de Ron lui vint à l'esprit. Le mince espoir qu'elle possédait disparut. Toute tremblante, elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol gelé, le regard perdu dans la noirceur. Ron était mort… Parvati était morte… Elle allait mourir…

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Elle chercha en vain sa provenance. Il se répéta et elle réalisa qu'il provenait de l'extérieur de la salle. C'était étrange… On aurait dit que quelqu'un frappait quelque chose… On aurait dit que…

-On essaie de défoncer la porte! Hurla quelqu'un.

Étrangement, personne ne répondit. Tous les faisceaux lumineux se dirigèrent vers la grande porte. Quelqu'un prit alors la parole :

-Tout le monde, rassemblez vous au centre de la salle, entre les tables!

C'est Sirius, pensa Lavande alors que l'ombre du « criminel » apparaissait parmi les Lumos toujours pointés sur la porte.

Les professeurs s'empressèrent d'aller se poster à ses côtés, la baguette brandie. Seul Lupin ne bougea pas d'où il était. Il n'avait plus bougé depuis que les lumières s'étaient éteintes.

Un, puis deux, puis trois autres coups résonnèrent dans le château. Au cinquième, il y eut un grincement de métal, puis un autre acheva la destruction de la porte, suivit d'un gros bruit métallique.

Suivirent des bruits de pas. Non pas ceux d'un géant, mais d'un humain. Puis, tout d'un coup, les portes de bois séparant le Hall d'entrée et la Grande Salle volèrent en éclat, laissant apparaître un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, la baguette tendue devant lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Baissez vos baguettes, fit-il aux professeurs. Si vous m'attaquez, vous mourrez. Tous.

Un lourd silence suivit. Puis, un à un, tous baissèrent leur baguette. Sauf Sirius.

-Je vois que Black est toujours aussi … provocateur?

Sirius resta impassible. D'un mouvement rapide, Lucius pointa sa baguette sur le professeur Vector.

-Baisse-là où je le tue.

Sirius tressaillit, mais ne bougea pas.

-Avada Kedavra!

Un éclair vert aveugla Lavande, qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Comment pouvait-il être si horrible? Comment pouvait-il tuer de la sorte sans rien ressentir?

Le corps du professeur d'arithmancie retomba sans bruit sur le sol de marbre, une expression d'horreur affichée sur le visage.

Le bras tremblant, Sirius baissa la tête, puis sa baguette.

-Bien, fit Malefoy.

Derrière lui, des douzaines de voix crièrent « Accio Baguette Magique » et en un instant toutes les baguettes magiques, celles des élèves comme celles des professeurs, s'envolèrent et sortirent de la salle, évitant adroitement tout obstacle en chemin.

Ils avaient vraiment tout planifié, pensa amèrement Lavande. Pour que les Accio fonctionnent, ils devaient être certains de la position des baguettes… Des espions avaient du être envoyés au préalable…

-Alors, Sirius, es-tu prêt à parlementer?

Sirius, tremblant de rage, ne répondit pas.

-Allons. Je vais tout t'expliquer pour que tu sois bien au courant de la situation. Autour du château, nous avons posté des mages. Des dizaines et des dizaines de mages. Il y aussi des détraqeurs, qui survolent les environs. Mais ça, vous avez du le remarquer. Il y a quelques dragons qui n'ont rien mangé depuis des mois, six géants prêts à écraser n'importe quoi… Et aussi des demiguises. Tu sais ce qu'est une demiguise? Non? C'est une race de singe invisible. Et, tu sais, ils ont parfois une tendance marquée pour la violence…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement? Grogna Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais ce qu'Il veut! Rectifia Malefoy.

Les élèves tressaillirent. Lavande déglutit avec difficulté. Elle avait déjà vu Voldemort en personne et avait avidement souhaité pour que jamais cela ne se reproduise. Était-il ici présentement?

-Mon Maître a décidé de se montrer d'une grande générosité. Si vous cédez Poudlard, nous vous laisserons tranquille. Vous serez surveillés, nous aurons des patrouilles dans les couloirs et dans les salles communes. Vous ne pourrez plus interférer dans nos affaires. On ne fera de mal à personne. Vous pourrez gardez une vie normale.

-Une vie normale? Avec des mangemorts dans nos salles de classe?

Lucius eut un rictus.

-C'est ça ou la mort, fit-il en approchant son visage de celui de Sirius. À toi de choisir.

-Je préfère mourir plutôt que de succomber à tes menaces.

-Tu veux nous défier?

-Oui.

-Sans baguette?

Sirius ne répondit pas.

-Sois un peu réaliste. Vas-tu vraiment sacrifier tous ces élèves pour une cause inutile alors qu'ils pourraient continuer à vivre?

-…Oui.

-Sirius, non.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Lupin. Il avait le même regard que plus tôt, le regard d'un homme qui a perdu complètement espoir. Il restait debout, la tête bien droite, le regard toujours vitreux.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons accepter.

Sirius baissa la tête et marmonna quelque chose.

-Très bien, professeur Lupin. Excellente idée, sourit Lucius Malefoy.

Cinq mangemorts entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

-Gardez-les à l'intérieur de cette salle, commanda-t-il. On va fouiller l'école, s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne de caché quelque part.

Le cœur de Lavande fit un bond. Où étaient Draco et Ginny? Pourquoi Hermione était-elle immobilisée par un sort? Si jamais Lucius Malefoy les retrouvaient…

-Au fait, sourit le mangemort, vos amis astronautes sont revenus?

Sirius le toisa.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un non. Hermione Granger!

La voix de Malefoy résonna dans la gande salle. Lavande frémit.

-Je veux voir Hermione Granger! Précisa-t-il.

Lavande jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la salle… Non, Hermione n'était vraiment pas revenue… Toujours figée dans le couloir?

-Où est-elle? Demanda Lucius en se retournant vers Sirius.

-'Sais pas, fit-il d'un ton rauque en gardant la tête baissée.

-Où est-elle? Répéta-t-il.

Sirius ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Où est-elle? Répéta-il encore une fois en appuyant bien ses mots.

Devant l'absence de réaction de la part de Sirius, Lucius Malefoy resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette et la pointa vers Chourave, qui échappa un « ooh! » de panique.

-Tu es mieux de répondre, sinon c'est l'autre professeur qui y passe, grogna Lucius

-Elle n'est pas ici! Fit alors une petite voix dans la salle. Elle n'est pas venue manger!

Lavande jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au première année qui avait répondu puis soupira. Pourvu qu'elle ait réussi à se défaire du sort…

-Je pars à sa recherche, sinon le Maître ne sera pas content, murmura Lucius aux mangemorts. Il n'a pas l'air d'être là, mais si vous voyez mon fils, gardez-le avec vous. Il est temps qu'on mette les choses au clair. Faites-ce que vous voulez du reste, mais respecter notre accord. Le Maître a un plan.

----------------------------------------

La peur est quelque chose de très particulier. Elle s'insinue parfois tranquillement en vous, devenant de plus en plus intense, mais peu aussi vous mordre tout d'un coup. Il faut savoir être maître de sa peur si on veut pouvoir en tirer profit. Sinon, c'est elle qui pourrait causer notre perte.

Alors qu'elle marchait à travers les couloirs sombres du château, Hermione se serait jugée plutôt incapable de contrôler sa peur. Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements qui gênaient ses mouvements et l'obligeaient à respirer plus rapidement. Chaque intersection qu'elle croisait était minutieusement inspectée dans ses moindres recoins avant qu'elle n'ait le courage de la franchir. Il y avait du mouvement dans le château. Elle le sentait plus qu'elle ne l'entendait, mais elle en était convaincue. Des milliers de questions déferlaient dans sa tête, chacune restant sans réponse et en entraînant dix autres. Une d'elles revenait souvent : comment ferait-elle pour sortir du château? Elle n'osait pas s'aventurer trop près de sorties principales de peur de se faire repérer. Si elle ne trouvait pas d'issues rapidement, il lui faudrait au moins une cachette…

Un bruissement la fit sursauter.

Hermione fit volte-face.

Lucius Malefoy!

Elle ne prit pas le temps de se demander pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il voulait; de toute façon, c'était peut-être aussi bien qu'elle ne le sache pas. Sans perdre un instant, elle tourna les talons et courut du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait dans la direction opposée. Fini la vérification des intersections.

La jeune femme sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Un point de côté la faisait déjà souffrir, mais elle était consciente qu'il valait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'attrape pas, quelques soient ses intentions. Un coup d'œil derrière elle confirma qu'il l'avait prise en chasse. Hermione pensa à l'affronter, mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour le faire. Même en pleine forme, se battre contre un mangemort de son rang aurait été du suicide.

Le poids du bébé qu'elle portait eut bientôt raison d'elle. À bout de souffle, elle chercha vainement un endroit où se cacher. Les pas de Lucius se rapprochaient dangereusement, terriblement rapidement. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Hermione prit un autre couloir, croisant les doigts pour tomber su quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider. Si ce petit jeu continuait encore trop longtemps, elle savait qu'elle allait perdre…

Hermione déboucha au bout du couloir. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Elle venait d'arriver en bas du grand escalier menant à la classe de divination. Pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle monte. Mais rendue en haut, que pourrait-elle faire? Se jeter par la fenêtre? Même un sort d'apesanteur ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup dans son état…

Hermione s'engagea dans l'escalier, trébuchant plusieurs fois à cause de la fatigue. Sa gorge était sèche, ses poumons irrités. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête… La salle de divination lui paraissait si loin… Chaque marche lui coûtait un immense effort, semblant vouloir arracher un peu plus sa vie qu'elle avait l'impression d'être entrain de délaisser.

Finalement, elle parvint en haut des marches. Elle aurait tout donné pour s'arrêter, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus capable de repartir. Sans plus attendre, Hermione s'élança vers la petite échelle, qu'elle gravit avec difficulté avant de se glisser difficilement par la trappe. Là, elle fit volte-face et attrapa l'anneau de métal pour la refermer, mais une main l'arrêta. Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond.

-Mademoiselle, fit une Trelawney offensée aux grands yeux globuleux. Mais que faites-vous ici?

Elle essaya de répondre, mais sa gorge serrée l'en empêcha. Ses tremblements devenaient incontrôlables. Maintenant arrêtée, ses jambes la trahirent et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

-Alors… quel est votre nom, déjà? Demanda nonchalamment la professeur de divination en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Granger.

Trelawney fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand cette élève avait-elle une voix aussi grave? Elle entreprit un mouvement pour relever la tête, mais…

-Expelliarmus!

Un éclair rouge accompagné d'un petit cri de surprise plus tard, Lucius Malefoy se tenait devant Hermione, armé de deux baguettes et de son sourire supérieur si désarçonnant. Le mince soulagement qu'avait éprouvé Hermione en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était plus seule disparut en fumée. Trelawney n'était pas très utile au départ, alors maintenant qu'elle était assomée… Des larmes de désespoir lui brûlant les yeux, elle se tira avec ses bras vers le mur du fond. Que pouvait-elle faire?

-Bonjour Hermione, salua le mangemort en faisant un clin d'œil. Tu vois que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose de te sauver…

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Haleta la jeune femme.

-Voyons, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant?

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous parlez…

-Ton don de prémonition, voyons! Tu sais très bien que nous nous sommes trompés! Ce n'est pas la jeune Weasley dont nous avions besoin, mais de toi!

C'était pour ça qu'il la pourchassait! Sa vie n'était donc pas en danger… Était-ce une bonne nouvelle?

-Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous voulez parler, tenta-t-elle en prenant un ton plus ferme.

-Ne sois pas stupide. Ça ne sert à rien. Weasley me l'a dit.

Elle n'a pas du avoir le choix, pensa amèrement Hermione.

-Ça m'est arrivé une fois seulement.

-C'est un don développable.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Et puis ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Maintenant, lève-toi et viens avec moi.

Hermione lui jeta un regard de défi. Lucius sourit.

-Laisse tomber ta baguette. Tu n'as plus assez d'énergie et de toute façon ça ne me ferait absolument rien.

À contrecœur, Hermione desserra sa poigne de sa baguette qu'elle s'apprêtait à utiliser. Il avait raison.

-C'est bien. Une sage décision, fit Malefoy avec un demi-sourire. Tu viens, maintenant?

-Pas avant que vous m'ayez expliquer.

Il fallait gagner du temps… Peut-être que Lupin et Sirius réussiraient à se débrouiller pour sortir de la Grande Salle… peut-être que quelqu'un viendrait la chercher… Il fallait que quelqu'un vienne la chercher…

-Et expliquer quoi, au juste?

-Tout ce qui se passe, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Alors, vous avez attaqué le château?

Le mangemort roula les yeux.

-Tu es perspicace toi…

-Il faut le faire… Personne n'avait jamais osé avant… Hum, vous avez lu l'histoire de Poudlard?

Lucius la toisa. Il ne souriait plus.

-Non.

-Moi oui, répondit Hermione. C'est très intéressant. Et c'est la que j'ai appris que jamais personne n'avait osé attaquer le château. C'est pour ça que je vous pose la question. Comment est-ce que vous vous y êtes pris?

C'était presque du suicide. Si elle n'avait pas eu la quasi-certitude que Voldemort ne voulait pas sa mort, jamais elle n'aurait eu assez de témérité pour faire ça… Mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle gagne du temps. Et qu'elle en apprenne le plus possible… Hermione croisa les doigts.

-Vous devez être vraiment sûrs de vous pour lancer une telle attaque. Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si confiants?

Lucius la toisa. Hermione déglutit. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas SI importante que ça et que sa mort ne ferait pas une si grande différence… Puis le mangemort sourit. Hermione échappa un petit soupire de soulagement.

-Tu ne manques pas d'audace…

Hermione retint une grimace.

-Effectivement, on est très puissant. Nous sommes plus de fidèles que jamais et avec l'aide des géants et des détraqueurs…

-Ah… je comprends… Les détraqueurs s'occupe de créer une ambiance de terreur, les mangemorts bloquent les issues et enlèvent les lumières, les géants défoncent les portes…

-Très perspicace…

-Merci.

-Si tu essaies de gagner du temps, ça ne sert à rien. Tu dois l'avoir compris en décrivant la situation. Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir.

_Oups -' _Il avait raison…

-Tu viens, maintenant?

-Et si je refuse?

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer.

-Non, effectivement, mais je peux t'obliger a me suivre.

-Comment?

-En te disant que tes parents sont détenus dans la forteresse et que je n'hésiterai pas à soulager leur dure vie si tu ne coopères pas.

Le cœur de Hermione se mit à battre plus vite. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Il devait mentir… Il ne pouvait pas avoir pris ses parents?

-Vous mentez!

-Non, c'est la vérité. Et, étrange ironie du sort, ce sont les Weasleys qui nous ont aidé à les retrouver.

-Quoi? Jamais ils n'auraient pu!

-Non, à moins que la vie de leur tendre et chère Ginny soit entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai!

-Si on a fait un mur invisible, ce n'est pas seulement pour la décoration. C'est pour que rien ne passe entre Poudlard et le monde extérieur. Ici, tout le monde sait que Ginny est saine et sauve. À l'extérieur, ils n'en ont pas la moindre idée…

-A…Alors les Weasleys nous ont… trahi?

-C'était une réaction tout à fait normale de la part de parents attentionnés. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire. Tant que tu coopéreras, ils resteront en vie.

Hermione retint un sanglot.

-Pou-Pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?

-Je n'ai pas les détails. Le Maître vous l'expliquera en temps et lieux.

-C'est encore pour l'éclat de Crystal?

-Je suppose. Peut-être pas. Je sais que Mars a rendu visite au Maître… Alors non, finalement. Ça doit être pour autre chose… Peut-être que c'est pour savoir ce que font tes amis sur Atlas… Quoique je suis certain que tu en sais déjà beaucoup sans avoir besoin de visions… alors non, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Mars et Voldemort se connaissaient? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça?

-Co-comment…? Je ne comprends pas…

-Ce n'est pas fait pour que tu comprennes. Tu viens maintenant?

Hermione restait paralysée. Si Voldemort et Mars s'alliaient, quelles chances leur restaient-ils? Harry n'était plus là… Poudlard venait de tomber… Le conflit la dépassait complètement… Ce n'était plus à elle de se battre. Tout ça avait prit une telle ampleur…

-Au fait, tu sais où est Draco?

Hermione fut légèrement surprise par la question, mais en même temps soulagée. Draco n'était donc vraiment pas du côté de son père, donc pas avec Voldemort.

-Moi? Non…

-…Je ne suis pas stupide. On voit bien que tu ments. Dis-le moi.

-Je ne sais pas où il est! Croyez-moi, je…

-Tu sais, Hermione, que je te trouve très courageuse de me résister comme ça? Et ça commente à bien faire.

Hermione déglutit.

-Je connais un sort très puissant, mais très délicat, fit Lucius Malefoy en repoussant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-C'est un sort qui sert chez les sorciers comme méthode… d'avortement.

Hermione cessa de respirer.

-Je vois que tu es tout d'un coup beaucoup moins arrogante. Tu vas venir, maintenant?

-Oui, mais…

-Tu continues à argumenter?

-Non! Je …

-Tant pis pour toi!

-Non! S'il-vous-plaît!

Lucius Malefoy, les yeux rayonnants de méchanceté, leva sa baguette.

-Non! Je vais venir avec vous! S'il-vous-plaît…

Le mangemort se mit alors à réciter des paroles étranges. Hermione ne les comprit pas, d'une part parce que c'était dans une autre langue, d'autre part parce ses hurlements et ses supplications couvraient tout autre bruit. Il n'avait pas le droit de tuer son enfant… Elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait… Il n'avait pas le droit…

Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit rentrer en une sorte de transe. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Le temps ne semblait plus avancer… Puis, enfin, tout s'arrêta. Ses sens se remirent en marchent aussitôt.

Devant elle, Lucius Malefoy était étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Un bruit la fit sursauter. Une boule de cristal venait de heurter le mur.

-Vous allez bien? S'exclama Trelawney, sortant de l'ombre.

Hermione s'adossa au mur pour reprendre son souffle. Une inquiétude incomparable l'envahissait. Lucius Malefoy avait-il réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de son sort? Avait-il réellement fait l'horreur dont il l'avait menacée?

-Dès que j'ai compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, j'ai agi… fit Trelawney en ramassant sa boule de cristal. Ça a du le sonner, le pauvre… On dirait qu'il est mort.

-Pro-Professeur…?

Trelawney se retourna vers Hermione et la dévisagea de ses grands yeux mystérieux.

-Oui?

Hermione essuya une larme. Ses mains tremblaient. Une immense peur lui serrait le coeur. Comment savoir? Comment savoir?

-Vous savez ce qu'il m'a fait? Il … Il a réussi?

- … peut-être, répondit le professeur après un moment.

Comment savoir? Que faire? Les mangemorts sillonnaient probablement déjà l'école. Son bébé était peut-être mort… Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à ce sujet… Était-elle supposée le savoir s'il mourrait à cause de ce sortilège? Le sentir? Outre cette terrible peur et cette fatigue éternelle, elle se sentait comme d'habitude… Comment savoir? Que faire?

Que faire, mais que faire?

----------------------------------------

Soleeiila : merci beaucoup pour ton review ça m'a encouragé à un moment où j'en avais vraiment besoin… au fait je dirais qu'il reste environ 10 chapitres. Peut-être un peu plus.

Hermieune : eeeuh… merci ! Je sais pas quoi te dire d'autre…

Spiritcreator : é pas envie de me compliquer la vie a répondre à tout ce dont tu parlais dans ton review de toute façon on en a déjà parlé sur msn (j'pense…') alors juste merci d'avoir reviewé et… euh… j'espere que t'as aimé ce chapitre …

Louna : j'aime fuuuull tes fuuuull longs reviews c'est fuuuull gentil sinon ben vraiment dsl (ben… pas vraiment vraiment mais…) pour aod j'vais aller lire a moment donné… c'est juste que… euh… j'ai pas le temps ces temps-ci la … ' pi merci

Fanny Radcliffe : les personnes qui laissent des reviews constructives sont de plus en plus rares… au moins y'a toua ;) alors euh… merci de continuer à lire même si c'est horriblement affreusement pas assez updaté… pi… j'espère que si tu le lis tu auras aimé ce chapitre.

----------------------------------------

Merci d'avoir lu.

Merci beaucoup beaucoup.

Z'vais faire de mon mieux pour vous donner la suite vite (j'ai commencé l'autre chapitre et j'ai des bouts des prochains perdus qqpart sur mon ordi)

On s'approche du dénouement…

(--nostalgique--)

Je vais éventuellement réussir à la finir…

10 chapitres encore… juste 10…

D'ici févrirer, il FAUT que j'ai terminé.

Car ça fera 2 ans que j'aurai commenc

(--déterminé--)

D'ici février, j'AURAI terminé.

Sinon, par rapport au chapitre... je suis assez fier de moi... je le trouve quand même pas mal. Sauf la fin... peut-être que ... c'était exagéré... pi je crois pas avoir réussi à le faire comme je le voulais... mais bon. C'était une idée que j'avais depuis longtemps puis ça me permet d'arranger quelque chose qui était dans mon chemin. ...alors c'est ça.

Orrevouarre

----------------------------------------

-MiC

MPZT

----------------------------------------


End file.
